Miraculous Week-end
by BlueKym
Summary: Le Papillon s'impatiente et sa colère le rend plus puissant. Une autre année scolaire commence et la classe de Mme Bustier se réunit pour une rentrée spéciale. On demandera au camarade de s'allier et de garder un secret. Mais d'abord, ils doivent passer le week-end ensemble à visionner leur propres aventures. *** Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la saison 2 ***
1. Synergie

_**Bonjour à tous!**_ __

 _ **Je me base ici sur une idée qui a été largement exploitée en anglais : celle d'imaginer les réactions des camarades de classe de Marinette et Adrien, alors qu'ils regardent tous ensemble les émissions de la saison 1 de**_ _ **Miraculous**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ladybug**_ _ **et Chat Noir. Je n'ai pas suivi l'ordre des épisodes, j'y suis allé avec ce qui m'amusait le plus.**_ __

 _ **L'histoire, les personnages et tous les dialogues des émissions (que j'ai écrit en caractère gras) sont la propriété de Thomas Astruc et je n'ai aucun droit sur eux.**_ __

 _ **Amusez-vous!**_ __

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était une nouvelle année scolaire au collège Françoise Dupont. Mais cette fois-ci, certains élèves étaient convoqués pour commencer le trimestre un samedi. Ils avaient reçus une lettre leur indiquant qu'ils devaient se présenter au collège muni de tout le nécessaire pour y passer le weekend. Marinette était une de ces élèves et elle était tout aussi impatiente que ses autres camarades de savoir pourquoi une rentrée si spéciale.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au collège, il y avait déjà plusieurs élèves qui étaient en train d'attendre les instructions dans la cour. En jetant un regard autour d'elle, Marinette prit conscience qu'ils s'agissaient de tous les élèves de sa classe de l'année dernière, à une exception près : Lila.

Elle alla vite rejoindre Alya qui lui faisait signe. "Tu sais ce qui se passe toi?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"Aucune idée" répondit Marinette avec appréhension.

Après un court moment, Mme Bustier et M. Damocles arrivèrent.

M. Damocles : "Bonjour chers élèves. Merci d'avoir répondu présents pour cette fin de semaine spéciale qui marquera le début d'une année scolaire toute aussi spéciale. Sans plus tarder, veuillez svp nous suivre avec tous vos effets."

Les élèves rassemblèrent docilement leurs affaires et suivirent les deux adultes qui les amenèrent au gymnaste. En entrant, ils remarquèrent que des tables avaient été dressées au fond avec des collations de toutes sortes. Il y avait des matelas et des coussins éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Puis il y avait une grande toile blanche suspendue au mur du fond.

Mme Bustier : "Ce gymnase sera votre demeure pour les deux prochains jours. Des repas et des collations vous seront fournis et les vestiaires seront accessibles pour les douches et la salle de bain. Il est interdit à tous de sortir d'ici avant la fin de ce weekend. Je vous invite à vous installer. Assurez-vous d'être le plus confortable possible car vous passerez les prochaines heures à regarder certains évènements sur l'écran là-bas."

Les élèves s'installèrent. Les matelas du gymnaste avaient été mis à profit. Les élèves les empilaient les uns par-dessus les autres. À l'aide des coussins, ils se concoctaient des nids douillets en prévision de la fin de semaine. Alya et Marinette s'étaient regroupées pour se préparer leur petit coin à elles. Nino et Adrien vinrent vite les rejoindre.

Nino :" Hey Alya, on peut établir notre campement près du vôtre. "

Marinette roula des yeux; évidemment que Nino voudrait passer sa fin de semaine au côté de sa douce. Elle n'allait cependant pas se plaindre qu'il entraîne Adrien avec lui. Ils rajoutèrent des matelas et des coussins pour créer un immense lit pour les eux quater. Ils y mirent leurs oreillers et leurs sacs de couchage. Alya et Nino étaient au milieu alors que Marinette et Adrien restaient aux côtés de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. Ils s'étaient vraiment créé un beau petit coin de paradis.

« Adrichou! Tu ne penses pas vraiment à passer la nuit avec de tels paysans. Je croyais que tu te joindrais à moi. »

« Désolé Chloé mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer ce moment avec mon meilleur pote. Il y a longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu, tu vois? On se reprend d'accord? »

Elle voulut répliquer mais Mme Bustier les interpella.

Mme Bustier : "Je sais que vous vous demandez tous ce que vous faites ici et pourquoi la rentrée scolaire est différente pour vous cette année. Je laisse Mr Damocles vous expliquer ce que l'on attends de vous."

Mr. Damocles : "L'an dernier, chers élèves, vous avez démontré que vous étiez un groupe d'élève hors du commun. Un groupe soudé et solidaire."

Kim : "Pff... est-ce qu'on parle même de Chloé ici?"

Chloé : "Hey!"

Mr. Damocles ignora la remarque. « Il semble que de la combinaison de vos personnalités aient résulté une synergie qui ne connaît pas d'égal. Et oui, même Mme Bourgeois, malgré tout ce que vous pourrez lui reprocher, possède des qualités qui contribuent à souder la famille que vous représentez. J'ai été approché par une personne spéciale. C'est cette personne qui a vu en vous ce lien spécial dont je viens de vous parler. Aujourd'hui, vous allez devenir plus qu'une classe, vous deviendrez une communauté liée par un secret. Et je vous avertis sérieusement, quiconque trahira le secret se verra infligé de graves conséquences. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il s'agira de magie, de magie très ancienne et très puissante."

Un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre dans le gymnaste. Les élèves étaient sous le choc et ils cherchaient le réconfort dans les yeux de leurs voisins.

Mr. Damocles : "Silence svp! Mme Bustier et moi deviendrons des personnes ressources : les seuls adultes qui pourront vous conseiller et vous écouter concernant le sujet dont il sera question cette fin de semaine. Laissez-moi maintenant vous présenter un homme particulier qui préfère garder son nom secret. Il saura mieux vous expliquer ce qu'implique votre nouvelle situation."

Marinette sursauta. Elle connaissait très bien le vieil homme qui venait d'arriver. Adrien, quant à lui n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de l'individu mais il fût tout de même intrigué par la portion magie qui avait été évoquée.

Mr. Fu : Bonjour mes chers amis. Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de comprendre ce qui se passe. Pour faire une histoire courte, le Papillon devient de plus en plus puissant parce que de plus en plus en colère et impatient. Ladybug et Chat Noir auront besoin d'aide pour pouvoir le combattre. Vous êtes un groupe de jeune gens intelligents, compatissants, généreux. Vous avez presque tous été victimes du Papillon dans la dernière année. Vous connaissez l'ennemi. Vous êtes les complices idéaux pour nos deux superhéros. "

La plupart des élèves étaient consternés. Ils se regardèrent sans trop comprendre. Marinette et Adrien, quant à eux, étaient plein d'appréhension.

Mr Fu : "Durant cette fin de semaine, vous visionnerez plusieurs situations dans lesquels nos deux héros ont dû intervenir. Vous serez tous concernés par le visionnement, vous avez tous quelque chose à apprendre de ce visionnement. Le but de cette fin de semaine est de connaître, autant que Ladybug et Chat Noir, où on en est dans le cheminement du Papillon. Vous serez tous confrontés à vos erreurs et à ceux des autres. Je vous invite à être indulgents envers vos camarades. À partir d'aujourd'hui vous partagerez le même secret et la même mission. Quiconque trahira ce secret subira des conséquences sévères prévus par les le code de la magie chinoise ancienne. C'est une dure responsabilité que nous vous demandons de porter à partir d'aujourd'hui mais vous avez prouvé par le passé que vous en étiez capables. Ladybug et Chat noir n'ont pas eu le choix eux non plus. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas seuls, c'est-ce qui fera votre force. Bonne chance à tous!"

Et Mr. Fu quitta et le brouhaha reprit.


	2. Animan - Partie 1

_**La première épisode visionnée fera l'objet de deux chapitres pour la raison évidente que c'est avec celle-ci que les élèves découvriront l'identité des héros. Ensuite je ne ferai probablement qu'un seul chapitre par épisode mais il se peut que ce soit long entre chaque mise à jour.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mme Bustier: D'accord tout le monde. Veuillez svp vous installer confortablement car le visionnement va commencer. Je vous rappelle que chacun ici possède ses forces et ses faiblesses alors je vous demande de ne pas être trop dur dans vos commentaires envers les autres. S'il y a des urgences, Mr. Damocles et moi seront dans nos bureaux.

 **Scène : Dans la cour d'école**

 **Marinette (feuillette un magazine, où il y a des photos d'Adrien): Lion: Votre cœur va rugir... roarrr!**

 _ **Alya et Marinette rit. Nino les épie derrière un mur.**_

Nino: Oh je sens que je n'aimerai pas ce qui va suivre.

 **Adrien: Dis-moi Nino, je trouve que tu louches un peu trop souvent sur Marinette ces derniers temps.**

 **Nino: Ssssshhhh. Oui bon bien c'est vrai, je la trouve super mignonne. Tu trouves pas toi? Ah comment je pourrais faire pour qu'elle me remarque? Je dois faire quoi? Lui sortir une blague, lui faire un compliment, l'inviter au zoo, la jouer façon tombeur?**

Alya: Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu finir avec toi?

Nino: Allez Babe! Je suis irrésistible.

 **Adrien: Arrête Nino, je crois que tu te poses trop de question. Et l'inviter au zoo, non mais, t'es sérieux?**

 **Nino: Ahhh. Bin quoi il paraît qu'ils viennent de recevoir une nouvelle panthère.**

 **Adrien: Écoute, l'important c'est de rester toi-même.**

 **Nino: Attends, facile à dire pour toi. T'es en couverture de tous les magazines de mode. Pour moi, c'est carrément plus dure.**

Kim: Il a un point là mec. Toute les filles en bavent pour toi, il n'en reste plus pour nous.

Alix s'éclaircit alors la gorge. Ce qui eut pour effet d'intimider légèrement l'athlète

.

 **Adrien: T'es super cool Nino. Crois-moi. Sinon tu serais pas mon meilleur ami. Ok invite-la au zoo. Elle acceptera j'en suis sûr.**

 _ **Nino replace sa casquette et pars en direction des filles. Dès qu'il arrive tout près, il se retourne et pars se cacher avec Adrien.**_

Alya: Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là?

 **Nino: je fais quoi moi après, si elle me jette, si elle me met avant ou qu'elle me traite de gros lourd?**

 **Adrien: Ok! Viens, je vais t'aider.**

 _ **Il tend son poing et Nino y cogne le sien.**_

 **Scène: À la sortie de l'école**

 _ **Adrien et Nino partent à la rencontre de Marinette et Alya.**_

 **Marinette: Ah, il est tellement...**

 **Alya: Intelligent, gentil, beau comme un dieu, irrésistible, drôle et sensible.**

Nino se tourna vers Alya: "Arrête Babe, c'est beaucoup trop" Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Alya roula les yeux. "C'est ça!

 **Marinette: Tellement plus que ça.**

Kim: Hey Marinette, tu parlais de qui comme cela?

 _ **Elle fonce sur Nino et échappe le magazine qu'elle tient, page ouverte sur des photos d'Adrien. Adrien sort de derrière Nino qui reste figé.**_

Kim: c'est bon, j'ai ma réponse!

Alya: La ferme Kim!

Marinette rougit et n'osa pas se tourner vers Adrien. De son côté, le jeune homme afficha un air étonné et un peu coupable en appréhendant la suite de l'histoire.

 **Adrien: On est tellement désolé. Pas vrai Nino?**

 **Nino: Désolé!**

Alya: Non mais tu vois ta tête! Tu as l'air d'un imbécile mon pauvre Nino.

Nino: Bon oui je le sais, on peut pas sauter ce moment?

 **Marinette: Hihihihihi!**

 _ **Marinette et Adrien se penche en même temps pour ramasser le magazine et se cogne la tête.**_

 **Marinette et Adrien: Désolé!**

 **Adrien: Toutes mes excuses. Comment on pourrait se faire pardonner. Hum? T'aurais une idée Nino? Et qu'est-ce que vous diriez si on allait tous ensemble au zoo aujourd'hui? Il paraît qu'ils ont reçu... (Il clique des doigts devant Nino)**

 **Nino: Euh oui, ils ont reçu une nouvelle panthère.**

 **Alya: Ah, c'est une super idée, pas vrai Marinette? En plus t'adores les animaux.**

 **Marinette: Euh! Oui, je suis super fan des homimaux. Euh je veux dire des mamisaux, non des amino. Ahhh non des...**

Chloé: toujours aussi insignifiante ma pauvre Marinette. C'est tellement triste à voir.

 **Adrien: Super. Alors, on se dit rendez-vous à quatre heures. Nino c'est bon pour toi?**

 _ **Nino hoche la tête.**_

 **Adrien: Parfait, alors à quatre heures hein?**

 **Marinette: Quatre heure, c'est noté!**

 _ **Les garçons quittent.**_

 **Alya (fait des signes devant Marinette): Euh youhou, allo la terre. Tu te rends compte que le garçon dont tu es raide dingue amoureuse viens de t'inviter à une sortie, pas vrai?**

Adrien sursauta. "Raide dingue amoureuse" Ça c'était une révélation. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Marinette puisse s'intéressé à lui de cette façon. Ils étaient de bons camarades évidemment et la relation entre Nino et Alya les avait rapprochés. Puis, il est vrai qu'avec son statut de mannequin, plusieurs filles auraient bien voulu que, enfin... Mais Marinette n'était pas le genre de fille à tomber pour un garçon parce qu'il est populaire et riche. C'était d'ailleurs cela qu'il aimait chez elle. Il jeta un regard vers la demoiselle, qui entourait les genoux de ses bras et semblait vouloir s'évaporer.

 **Marinette: Ouais HEIN! Attends quoi, ah non, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui! J'me suis pas lavé les cheveux! J'ai pas mes chaussettes porte bonheur! Je... ah aide-moi Alya, toute seule, je vais pas y'arriver.**

Chloé: Dommage que Nino ait changé d'idée, vous auriez fait un beau couple de dingue. Quoi que je ne le blâme pas, qui voudrait de toi Marinette?

"La ferme Chloé" Tout le monde sursauta et resta bouche bée. C'était Adrien qui venait de parler.

 **Scène: Sur un banc de parc.**

 _ **Les deux garçons discutent.**_

 **Nino: Comment t'as réussi à faire ça?**

 **Adrien: Comme j't'ai dit: il suffit de rester soi-même.**

 **Nino: C'est ça, bien sûr! Sauf que pour toi c'est trop facile. Moi avec les filles c'est galère.**

 **Adrien: Arrête, t'es ridicule là! Ça va le faire. Et quand tu seras seule avec Marinette au zoo...**

 **Nino: Woouah! Comment ça seule avec Marinette. Ah non non non non non , tu vas venir avec moi. Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul avec elle... hin hin!**

 **Adrien: Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour son meilleur ami.**

Chloé: Pauvre Adrichou. Je te comprends, pris pour passer du temps avec cette fille sans intérêt.

Adrien: Chloé ne parle pas d'elle comme cela.

Marinette aurait dû être contente d'entendre Adrien la défendre ainsi. Pourtant, elle pensa qu'il disait probablement cela que pour être gentil. Après tout, elle l'avait bien vu à l'écran. Pour lui, c'était une corvée d'avoir à aller au zoo avec elle. Elle était réellement plutôt insignifiante. Elle se cala encore plus la tête entre ses genoux. Cette fin de semaine allait vraiment être pénible.

Adrien était navré pour Marinette. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente rejetée parce qu'il ne voulait pas la rejeter. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait d'elle. C'était une fille vraiment sympa, drôle, intelligente, généreuse et plutôt mignonne. Mais son cœur appartenait à Ladybug et Adrien n'était l'homme que d'une seule femme.

 **Scène : Entrée du zoo**

 _ **Marinette est assise sur un banc de parc et ajuste son oreillette.**_

 **Alya : Test! Un deux! Un deux! Marinette, tu me reçois?**

 **Marinette : Oui euh.. 5 sur 5 mais je suis pas sûre d'y arriver, même comme ça.**

Chloé: Pfff! Vraiment pathétique.

 **Alya : Mais bien sûr que si, il suffit que tu restes toi-même.**

 **Marinette : Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça?**

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _ **Marinette et Alya à l'école**_

 _ **Alya : Il suffit que tu restes toi-même Marinette.**_

 _ **Marinette pars confiante et pousse une porte pour aller à la rencontre d'Adrien. Les garçons se mettent à protester parce qu'elle est dans la toilette des hommes.**_

 _ ***** Fin du Flashback*****_

Toute la classe se mit à rire.

Rose: Oh Marinette! Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ce qui fait ton charme!

 **Alya : D'accord alors reste toi-même et fais attention où tu vas.**

 **Marinette : Ah, oui es-tu amour de ma vie.**

 **Tikki : Si tu n'arrives pas à parler à Adrien alors ce n'est peut-être pas l'amour de ta vie.**

"Heu Mari?". Adrien avait dit cela en se rapprochant tranquillement de la jeune fille mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Il fit doucement son chemin jusque derrière elle pendant que les autres réagissaient à l'apparition de ce que le jeune homme reconnu comme étant un Kwami.

Alya: C'est quoi cette chose Mari?

Yvan: Ça parle et tout?

Sabrina: Ça ressemble à un genre de jouet.

Max: Dans 0.1% des cas des histoires qui sont relatés sur grand écran, le personnage voit sa conscience illustrée par un personnage.

Marinette: Eh... oui c'est ça, c'est ma conscience.

 **Marinette : Sshh Tikki et reste bien cachée. Je vais lui parler. Tu vas voir. Je vais y arriver. C'est sûr cette fois.**

Adrien était rendu à destination. Il comprenait tranquillement ce qui allait arriver et il n'était pas certain d'être bien à l'aise avec cela. Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un qui allait être encore moins à l'aise que lui, c'était sa Lady. Et s'il ne s'était pas trompé, il serait en position pour être là pour elle quand la vérité serait dévoilée. En attendant, il assimilait tranquillement le fait qu'il savait probablement qui se cachait sous le masque de l'amour de sa vie. Et elle était follement amoureuse de lui! Enfin, de son identité civile. Peut-être changerait-elle d'avis quand elle comprendrait qu'il était Chat noir, le coéquipier qui l'exaspérait si souvent avec ses jeux de mots douteux. Serait-elle capable d'aimer cette partie de lui qui, aux yeux du jeune homme, était celle qu'il préférait, son vrai lui?

 **Alya : Voilà, c'est bien! J'aime t'entendre dire ça.**

 **Marinette : Ouais! Oh les voilà!**

 **Kim : Salut Marinette!**

 **Marinette : Oh fausse alerte. Salut Kim! Salut Max! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?**

 **Kim : On est venu voir la nouvelle panthère. Je veux essayer de me mesurer à elle.**

Alix: Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire ça? Tu veux te mesurer à une panthère?

 **Max : Ça te dirait de te joindre à nous?**

 **Alya : Marinette! Cible à 10h.**

 **Marinette : Non! Ah si je veux dire mais non merci! En fait, j'attends quelqu'un alors et bien, je vous retiens pas.**

 **Kim : Ok, bon bien peut-être à plus tard!**

 **Marinette : Ouais, à plus.**

 _ **Elle se tourne avec un grand sourire et vois Nino qui arrive en lui faisant signe de la main.**_

 **Marinette : Où est Adrien?**

 **Alya : J'en sais rien.**

 **Marinette : Oh salut Nino. Eh Adrien n'est pas avec toi?**

 **Nino : Eh...**

 _ **Adrien (qui parle dans un micro caché dans les buissons) : Dis-lui que vous serez bien mieux sans moi.**_

 **Nino : Vous serez bien mieux sans moi**

Alya se mit à rire. "Ok, j'avais manqué ce bout là! Babe, tu es vraiment un idiot. Un idiot que j'adore mais un idiot quand même."

 **Marinette : Hein?**

 **Plagg : Ah finalement, cette histoire sera bien plus intéressante que je ne le pensais. Monte un peu le volume.**

Marinette figea. Elle sentit aussitôt une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir Adrien qui lui faisait un sourire rassurant. Quand était-il arrivé là? "Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! Adrien? Chat Noir?" Pensa-t-elle. L'amour de sa vie était peut-être son coéquipier. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la scène avec Tikki, elle se doutait que son identité allait probablement être dévoilée sous peu. Et celle de Chat Noir aussi. Elle était totalement terrorisée à cette idée. Mais si Adrien était vraiment qui elle pensait, il semblait vouloir être là pour elle. C'était une réaction typique de Chat noir et elle lui en était totalement reconnaissante.

Nino cherchat son copain des yeux pour le trouver derrière Marinette. "Heu mec? Toi aussi tu as un espèce de bête bizarre? C'est quoi ce truc?" Il fut cependant interrompu par lui-même...

 **Nino : euh je vais dire sans lui. Évidemment. Pas besoin d'Adrien pour se balader dans le zoo.**

 **Alya : Bien sûr que si grosse nouille!**

Nino se tourna vers Alya. "Quoi! Grosse nouille! Vraiment!"

Alya vira au rouge.

 **Marinette : Bien sûr que si grosse n... euh je veux dire eh... il était pas supposé venir. T'as pas envie de l'attendre.**

 **Adrien : Dis-lui que tu voulais être seul avec elle.**

 **Nino : Plus tard.**

 **Marinette : Qu'est-ce que tu dis?**

 **Nino : Eh t'as raison, on va l'attendre.**

 **Adrien : Non qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ne m'attends pas, je viendrai pas.**

Chloé: Bien sûr qu'il ne viendra pas mon Adrichou! Il a d'autre chose à faire que de traîner avec une telle épave.

Marinette avait le cœur qui lui faisait mal mais Adrien fit une légère pression sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

 **Scène : Dans la cage de la panthère.**

 _ **Le gardien de la panthère lui donne un seau de nourriture.**_

 **Gardien : Regarde ce que papa t'as apporté. Ah C'est beau hein ma merveille?**

 **Kim : Ah la la, t'as vu la taille du morceau de viande qu'elle dévore.**

 **Max : C'est l'aliment principal de ce carnivore féli forme capable d'atteindre la vitesse de 65 km/h**

 **Kim : 65 km/h! Non c'est tout! Je croyais qu'une panthère était plus rapide que ça. Je parie que je pourrais la battre à la course.**

Alix: pour ton information la vitesse maximale qu'a atteint un être humain est de 45 km/h.

 **Gardien : Oh je ne crois pas non. Aucun être humain ne peut rivaliser avec ma panthère.**

 **Kim : Vous en êtes sûr? Il a fini combien votre chaton au championnat inter collège d'Ile-de-France? Moi je suis arrivé premier.**

Alya: Wow... gros succès! Les champions olympiques peuvent aller se rhabiller. Et la panthère doit en trembler!

 **Gardien : Arrête voyons, tu ne peux pas te comparer à ma panthère gamin.**

 **Kim : Ah! Ça risque pas, c'est clair que je suis le plus canon des deux.**

 _ **La panthère rugit.**_

Alya: j'aurais réagi comme elle.

Nino en embrassant Alya dans le cou: Je te crois ma belle panthère.

Chloé: Hey ho! Y'a des gens qui voudrait se garder l'appétit pour le déjeuner.

 **Kim : Hey boule de poil, ça te dirait de faire une course avec moi hein? Le dernier arrivé aura un gage.**

 **Max : Voyons voir, en considérant le vent favorable de 2 mètres par seconde et avec le soleil dans le dos, je sens que c'est toi qui aura le gage et elle, elle te dévorera.**

Sabrina: Ouais bien dit Max!

 **Gardien : Ton ami a raison gamin et maintenant partez! Ma panthère a besoin de tranquillité pendant son repas et là vous la stressez.**

 **Kim : Ah c'est vrai, tu es stressée la boule de poil? Et moi qui pensais que ce truc c'était un animal sauvage.**

 _ **La panthère rugit plus fort.**_

 **Gardien : Bon écoute gamin, vas t'en immédiatement ou je te fais expulsé de ce zoo.**

 **Kim : Allez, viens Max! Laissons ce pauvre matou prendre son quatre heure avec sa nounou colérique.**

Chloé: Et certains osent dire que je suis détestable...

Alya: Tu es détestable.

 **Scène : Le repère du Papillon**

 **Le Papillon : Il faut parfois laissé parler l'animal qui est en nous. J'adore cette idée. Envole-toi maléfique petit Akuma et va rendre le contrôle de ce gardien de zoo.**

Juleka: C'est qui ce type. Il fait froid dans le dos.

Adrien et Marinette se concentrèrent sur cette scène à la recherche d'indices sur l'identité de leur ennemi. Ils répondirent ensemble d'un ton absent à la question de Juleka. "Le papillon"

 **Scène : Entrée du zoo**

 **Marinette : Bon bien, on dirait qu'il prend son temps. Il viendra pas hein? C'est ça.**

 **Adrien : Répète après moi : si il arrive mais avant je voulais juste rester un peu avec toi pour**

 **Nino : Si il arrive mais avant je voulais juste rester un peu avec toi pour...**

 **Adrien : te dire que je t'aime Marinette.**

Marinette rougit fortement à cette scène tout en étant encore plus consciente de la présence derrière elle. Ces mots sortant de la bouche d'Adrien, c'était irréel. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était que de la comédie.

 **Nino : te dire que je... eh. Que j'aime une fille mais je sais pas comment lui dire.**

 **Adrien : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **Marinette : C'est vrai? Eh bien si tu veux, je peux t'aider.**

 **Nino : Tu ferais ça?**

 **Alya : Toi? T'es une spécialiste des déclarations d'amour maintenant. Ah bien j'ai hâte d'entendre ça.**

 **Marinette (qui imite Alya) : Ah bien j'ai hâte d'entendre ça!**

 **Nino : Quoi?**

 **Marinette : Oui, euh, j'ai hâte d'entendre le nom de cette chanceuse.**

 **Nino : oh eh... oui**

 **Adrien : Dis-lui : c'est toi!**

 **Nino : C'est t... t... t... ta copine Alya.**

 **Adrien, Nino et Marinette : QUOI?**

 **Marinette : Alya! Ah c'est génial!**

 **Alya : Oh non! C'est tout sauf génial.**

Nino: Babe, je suis blessée là!

Alya se sentait effectivement un peu coupable.

 **Marinette : Je vais t'organiser un rendez-vous avec elle.**

 **Alya : Tu vas faire quoi? Non mais c'est une blague, t'as même pas demandé mon avis. Hun hun. Nino, je le considère comme un frère...arghh! Non mais même pas en rêve.**

Nino: Vraiment?

Alya lui fit un sourire gêné et elle bredouilla "Non mais tu sais"

 **Marinette : Il va être trop triste si tu refuses.**

 **Nino : T'as dit un truc là?**

 **Marinette : Je disais que ça serait trop triste si tu refusais ce rendez-vous.**

 **Alya : arghhh!**

 **Scène : Akumatisation du gardien**

 _ **Le papillon noir se cache dans le bracelet du gardien.**_

 **Le Papillon : Animan, je suis le Papillon et je t'offre le pouvoir de te venger en échange d'un petit service.**

 **Gardien : D'accord, avec plaisir.**

Mylène: Ok ce type il fout vraiment la trouille.

 _ **Il se transforme.**_

 **Scène : Cage aux singes**

 _ **Kim agace les singes et Animan arrive avec toute une troupe d'animaux.**_

 **Animan : Hey Gamin, toujours partant pour faire la course. Commence à courir, je te laisse de l'avance.**

 _ **Kim et Max s'enfuient.**_

Alix: Allez Max, toi qui aime les défis, tu n'as pas voulu de celui-là. Mais quel lâcheur.

Kim: tu veux toi et moi on retourne au zoo et je veux bien te voir le défier sur tes rollers.

 **Animan : Il est à moi.**

 **Scène : Entrée du zoo**

 **Alya : Tu vas lui dire que cette histoire de rendez-vous, c'est pas possible.**

 **Kim : RESTEZ PAS LÀ!**

 **Max : PLANQUEZ-VOUS!**

 _ **Les animaux arrivent.**_

 **Nino : Bon bien, on va remettre ça à plus tard.**

 _ **Marinette est cachée dans un buisson.**_

 **Tikki : Marinette, pourquoi tu n'as pas écouté Alya?**

 **Marinette : C'était plus fort que moi, je voulais pas que Nino soit triste.**

 **Tikki : On en reparlera plus tard. Là il est temps de passer à l'action.**

 **Marinette : Tikki transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Adrien : Il faut faire quelque chose.**

 **Plagg : ahhhh**

 **Adrien : Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

À ce moment, l'écran figea et un décompte de 15 minutes débuta. De toute façon, les élèves n'écoutaient plus. Ils étaient tous sous le choc.

Adrien avait rapproché Marinette de lui, le dos de la jeune fille était maintenant complètement collé sur son torse et elle était assise entre ses jambes. Il avait refermé les bras sur elle. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était là pour la protéger. Et il jeta un regard méfiant autour de lui, passant le message qu'il ne laisserait personne l'importuner. Il était lui-même sous le choc. Il avait beau s'être préparé à cette éventualité depuis quelques minutes, quand il vit ses doutes se confirmer, son cœur avait arrêté pendant un moment. Leurs identités avaient été révélées. C'était toute une étape à laquelle survivre, autant pour lui que pour elle. Mais pour l'instant, en tant que Chat noir, son rôle demeurait de protéger sa Lady.

Marinette s'était laissé aller dans l'étreinte de son coéquipier. Elle ne voulait plus bouger. Elle ne voulait même pas affronter le regard des autres. À ce moment, elle savait qu'elle était tout sauf courageuse. Elle était encore sidérée face à la révélation de l'identité de son coéquipier. Adrien, le garçon devant qui elle ne réussissait même pas à aligner deux mots. Pourtant, il était là, avec elle, agissant comme le parfait partenaire qu'il est. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel ami?

Alya regardait sa meilleure amie, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle tentait de remettre ses idées en place. "TU ES LADYBUG?" Marinette ne la regardait pas, elle attendait la colère de son amie.

"Alya, je sais... je..."

"MAIS C'EST CARRÉMENT GÉNIAL. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?"

"Mon identité devait rester secrète pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Même Chat... euh Adrien ne savait pas avant aujourd'hui." Marmonna-t-elle!

Alya fit une légère moue mais en voyant toute la détresse de sa meilleure copine, elle n'osa pas embarquer dans le jeu des reproches.

"Hey mec, c'est tellement cool! Mon meilleur pote est Chat noir. C'est carrément délirant" Nino était au paradis. Il n'avait aucune rancœur à ne pas avoir été dans le secret. C'était normal, c'était dans les devoirs d'un superhéros après tout.

"Merci Nino!" Il lâcha Marinette d'une main pour tendre son poing à son ami.

Marinette fût momentanément déstabilisé par la sensation de froid dû à l'absence du bras d'Adrien. C'est cependant cela qui lui donna une claque mentale pour qu'elle se reprenne en main et affronte les conséquences qui venaient avec son rôle de Ladybug. Elle se défit de l'accolade d'Adrien qui ne la retint pas. Il savait d'expérience qu'elle prenait toujours les bonnes décisions et qu'elle se préparait à affronter la suite. Mais cette soudaine absence, même si l'étreinte n'avait duré que quelques minutes, laissait un sentiment de vide.

En voyant Marinette sortir de son refuge, les autres élèves le virent comme un signe qu'ils pouvaient maintenant satisfaire leur curiosité. Les questions fusèrent de partout envers les deux héros. On passa en revue le quand, le comment, le pourquoi... Quand les deux kwamis sortirent de leur cachette, les élèves furent totalement émerveillés. Rose n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les prendre et les cajoler.

Chloé qui était restée silencieuse depuis tout ce temps sentit qu'il fallait que l'équilibre revienne en sa faveur. "Alors, elle sauve certains citoyens de Paris depuis un an. Mon père s'occupe de toute la ville depuis des années. Pauvre Adrichou, pris avec cette ratée comme partenaire. Si tu veux, je vais parler à papa, il y a sûrement moyen pour que ce soit moi à la place."

Les élèves se tournèrent vers elle avec une expression incrédule. Croyais-t-elle vraiment qu'elle avait les qualités d'une superhéroïne? La compassion, le don de soi, l'effort; c'était tout sauf elle.

"Et si tu veux Adrichou, tu peux venir me rejoindre ici. Elle ne te forcera plus à te coller contre elle si elle est loin. Je ne la laisserai pas faire, c'est promis."

Adrien la regarda abasourdit. Chloé avait été sa première amie et il avait toujours respecté cette amitié à cause de cela. Il avait toujours trouvé inconcevable la façon dont elle traitait Marinette, mais il avait toujours gardé son calme au moment de défendre cette dernière. Mais cette fois-ci était de trop et il sentait la colère monter en lui. Avec toutes les émotions qu'apportait cette journée, il n'était pas certain d'être capable de se contrôler. Heureusement pour la jeune blonde, c'est à ce moment que le décompte de 15 minutes se termina et l'action reprit à l'écran.


	3. Animan - Partie 2

**Chapitre 3: Animan – Partie 2**

Alors que l'action reprenait à l'écran, Marinette se rassit à sa place. Adrien, quant à lui ne retourna pas à côté de Nino. Il était pour lui hors de question de s'éloigner de sa partenaire. Ils avaient affrontés tellement ensemble, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il mettrait un terme à leur complicité.

 _ **Kim court et Animan le dépasse.**_

 **Animan : Tu as perdu gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des panthères maintenant?**

 **Kim : Eh! Que c'est elle les plus rapides.**

Alix : Tu vois, tu t'es carrément fait écarter. Ça t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi!

 **Ladybug : Ah oui! Et toi tu penses quoi des coccinelles?**

Alya : Ça c'est ma fille.

Marinette lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Elle savait maintenant qu'Alya ne lui en voulait pas.

 **Chat noir : Et d'un autre chat noir?**

 **Animan : La chaîne alimentaire est à mon avantage.**

 **Le Papillon : Animan, prends leurs bijoux, les miraculous et rapporte les moi.**

 **Ladybug : Si tu ne veux pas te faire croquer, cours loin d'ici. Allez.**

 _ **Kim court et la panthère se lance à sa poursuite. Ladybug lance son yoyo et lui attache les pattes.**_

Mylène : Ça c'est carrément génial Marinette.

Marinette : Merci Mylène. __

 **Ladybug : Chat noir, il n'a qu'un bracelet, l'Akuma doit être dedans.**

 **Chat noir : Tiens-le. Je vais lui enlever.**

Chloé : Regarde-là qui fait faire tout le sale boulot à Chat noir.

Sabrina : Comme toi avec moi...

Nathanael : Wow! Sabrina!

 _ **Ils se retournent et voient les animaux.**_

 **Animan : Attaquez les!**

 _ **Chat noir et Ladybug s'enfuient.**_

 **Chat noir : Je propose qu'on les ramène dans leur cage.**

 **Ladybug : Non sérieux? Et tu crois qu'ils vont accepter, comme ça sans rien dire. (Elle aperçoit Nino et Alya) Moi je propose qu'on se sépare.**

 _ **Ladybug agrippe Nino et Alya et les enferme dans une cage.**_

Alya : Finalement Marinette, tu nous l'as eu ce rendez-vous.

Nino : Hey Babe tu vas quand même pas t'en plaindre, non?

 **Nino : Mais qu'est-ce que...**

 **Ladybug : Restez là, vous ne risquez rien.**

 **Nino (en se tournant vers Alya) : Euh, ça va ou quoi?**

 _ **Alya soupire et se tape la tête.**_

Alya : Est-ce que j'ai le droit de changer d'avis là? __

Nino: Allez! parle pas contre ton cœur!

 _ **Chat noir grimpe dans un arbre et les animaux le poursuivent. Ladybug est perchée en haut d'une cage.**_

Rose : Les pauvres animaux. J'espère que tu ne les as pas blessé hein Adrien?

Adrien : Quoi? Mais c'est eux qui en avaient après moi!

 **Ladybug : Y'en a beaucoup trop. On ne pourra pas tous les attraper.**

 **Chat noir : Ok mais tu proposes quoi?**

 **Ladybug : On revient au plan A. Si on arrive à casser son bracelet, je pourrai capturer son akuma et tout reviendra dans l'ordre.**

 **Chat noir : Ça m'a tout l'air d'une super idée.**

 _ **Les animaux sortent du zoo.**_

 _ **Ladybug retrouve son yoyo là où était Animan.**_

 **Ladybug : Hein? Mais mon fil est incassable.**

 **Chat noir : Regarde, il est pas cassé.**

 **Ladybug : Alors comment il s'est libéré.**

 **Chat noir : Je sais pas mais il faut retrouver Kim... eeeh le garçon avant qu'il se fasse dévorer.**

Kim : Sérieusement, avec tous les indices et le charabia, vous vous êtes jamais douté de vos identités?

Marinette : Il faut dire qu'Adrien, il ne m'a jamais fait le coup des jeux de mots.

Alya : Quand tu réussis à lui parler...

Marinette : ALYA!

 _ **Les deux héros grimpent sur les toits à la recherche de Kim.**_

Juleka : Vos pirouettes là et tout c'est carrément délirant.

 **Chat noir : Là-bas**

 _ **Kim recule face à la panthère.**_

 **Animan : On est plus que tous les deux gamins.**

 _ **Kim trébuche.**_

 **Animan : Tu fais moins le malin hein?**

 _ **Il saute sur Kim mais un yoyo l'arrête.**_

 **Ladybug : tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois-ci.**

Kim : En passant, merci Marinette!

 **Chat noir : Va vite te cacher dans le premier immeuble que tu trouveras.**

 _ **Il laisse partir Kim en lui collant une balise dans le dos.**_

Kim : Ah oui et Adrien aussi! __

 **Animan : Vous ne m'attraperez jamais.**

 _ **Il se transforme en aigle et s'envole.**_

 **Chat noir : Voilà comment il s'est échappé tout à l'heure.**

 **Ladybug : Où est Kim?**

 _ **Chat noir sors son bâton et lui montre son GPS où un point scintillant représente la position de Kim. Elle lui gratte sous le menton.**_

 **Ladybug : Bien joué chaton.**

Adrien: J'adore quand tu fais cela!

Marinette : Du calme Chaton, ça se mérite tu sais.

Adrien fit un sourire satisfait. C'était bien sa Lady.

Max : Hey Adrien, tu réagis vraiment comme un chat?

Adrien : Ouais bon, c'est pas toujours marrant en fait. Mais ça vient avec le costume on dirait.

Alya chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Nino. Ce dernier se retourna vers son meilleur ami avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Adrien : Quoi?

Nino : Oh non rien mec. Vraiment.

 _ **Kim entre dans la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng.**_

 **Kim : Au secours! Aidez-moi ! Svp!**

 _ **Sabine et Tom accourent vers Kim**_

 **Tom : Tout va bien mon garçon. Allez viens, entre!**

Yvan : Est-ce que tu savais que tu étais chez Marinette là?

Kim : Pas vraiment, je voulais juste me cacher.

 _ **Ladybug et Chat Noir arrive sur le toit de la boulangerie. Chat noir regarde son bâton**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chat Noir : Il est dans cet immeuble. C'est bon, une panthère ne pourra pas y entrer.**

Alya : C'est marrant Marinette. Tu es sur le balcon de ta chambre avec Adrien là, tu te rends compte.

Marinette : Oui enfin c'est bon Alya.

Adrien tenta un rapprochement, mais à sa grande surprise, elle s'y objecta.

 **Ladybug : Une panthère non mais que se passera-t-il si il se transforme en un animal plus petit comme une souris ou...**

 **Chat Noir : Tu as raison, mais on a un petit avantage sur lui. On sait exactement où se trouve sa proie.**

 **Ladybug : Animan a du flair, il finira par le trouver mais on a un petit peu de temps pour lui préparer une surprise.**

 **Chat noir : Il faut arrêter Animan avant que Paris ne devienne une vraie jungle.**

 **Laybug : Suis-moi!**

 _ **Les deux héros descendent du toit et entrent dans la boulangerie.**_

 **Ladybug : Bonjour ma... madame!**

 **Sabine : Oh! Mais tu es** _ **(Ladybug a une expression anxieuse)**_ **, oui tu es Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug : Oui exactement.**

Juleka : Ça doit être flippant d'être devant ses parents quand tu ne peux pas leur dire.

Marinette : Ouais, j'ai vraiment eu la trouille qu'ils me reconnaissent.

Chloé : Tu parles de parents, même pas capable de reconnaître leur propre fille.

Adrien : La ferme Chloé!

Il tenta un sourire vers Marinette mais elle ne le regarda même pas.

Il lui souffla à l'oreille. « Hey Ma Lady, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? »

« Ssshhh! Ce n'est pas le moment Adrien. »

 **Scène : Les nouvelles à la télévision**

 **Nadia : Bonjour! Incroyable invasion d'animaux dans les rues de Paris aujourd'hui. La police et les services de fourrière animale de la ville ont travaillé dur pour contenir la situation. Il est recommandé aux parisiens de rester chez eux. André Bourgeois, maire de Paris annonce que...**

 _ **Sabine éteint la télévision.**_

Chloé : Hey! Pourquoi cette affreuse femme éteint a télé quand mon père allait apparaître.

Nathanael : Tu es vraiment exaspérante Chloé.

 **Ladybug à Kim : Ici tu seras en sécurité. Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter cela.**

 **Kim lui remet son poignet : Bien sûr.**

 _ **Chat noir contemple la photo de famille de Marinette avec un certain intérêt.**_

Alya : Tiens tiens, qu'est-ce que tu regardais là Agreste?

Marinette : Alya svp, ne commence pas.

Adrien se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Avec l'avertissement que lui avait servi Marinette plus tôt, il ne souhaitait pas s'avancer sur des terrains glissants. Il choisit de ne rien dire.

 **Ladybug : Allez Chat Noir! Vérifiez que toutes les portes et les fenêtres sont bien fermées.**

 **Chat noir : Nous on s'occupe du reste. Vous êtes en sécurité.**

 **Ladybug : Merci pa... euh monsieur pour votre aide précieuse.**

 **Tom : C'était un plaisir Ladybug.**

 _ **Les deux héros sortent et Ladybug mets le poignet de Kim sur la boule de la rampe d'escalier.**_

 **Ladybug : Et voilà!**

Max : Très ingénieux Marinette, il est prouvé que l'odorat des félins est beaucoup plus développé que celui des humains.

Adrien : Ouais tu m'en diras tant.

 **Scène : Les animaux se promènent dans les rues de Paris**

 _ **Chat noir regarde par la porte de la boulangerie et Ladybug vient l'asperger d'un désodorisant en aérosol.**_

 **Chat noir : Eh Wow, c'est quoi ce truc?**

 **Ladybug : C'est un désodorisant. C'est pour cacher notre odeur à Animan.**

Adrien : Soit dit en passant ma Lady, mon odorat étant plus développé que la moyenne, c'était terriblement insupportable comme odeur.

Marinette : Oh! Désolé d'avoir attaqué tes sens Chaton!

 **Chat noir : Oh merci! J'ai toujours rêvé de sentir (il renifle) le parfum de la brise marine.**

 _ **Il prends une petite boite.**_

 **Chat noir : On pourrait pas essayer de l'attirer là-dedans?**

 **Ladybug : S'il se transforme, il s'échappera, il faut quelque chose de plus grand.**

 _ **Elle se tourne vers la porte et aperçoit l'autobus à l'extérieur.**_

 **Ladybug : Ça, ça fera une cage suffisamment grande.**

 **Chat Noir : Excellente idée! Mais comment on va le pousser à y entrer.**

 _ **Les oreilles de Chat noir remuent.**_

 **Chat noir : Il arrive.**

Yvan : Wouah mec, tu entends jusque où là, parce qu'il a pas l'air d'être si près de cela.

Adrien se gratta une fois de plus l'arrière de la tête.

Adrien : euh je sais pas trop, je me suis jamais posé la question, ça fait juste arriver tu vois.

 _ **L'aigle survole l'école puis approche de la boulangerie. À l'intérieur, Chat noir et Ladybug sont cachés derrière la porte et Chat noir renifle en direction de Ladybug.**_

 **Ladybug : Ça marche, il a senti l'odeur de Kim**

 _ **Elle s'arrête et remarque le comportement de Chat noir qui affiche un sourire gêné.**_

Nino : Ok mec, tu es vraiment trop marrant quand tu te comportes comme un chat.

Adrien : C'est bon Nino, laisse tomber.

 **Ladybug : Viens suis moi.**

 _ **L'aigle se transforme en coccinelle et passe entre les deux portes de la boulangerie. Alors qu'il s'approche du poignet de Kim, Ladybug l'enferme dans la petite boîte.**_

 **Ladybug : Une coccinelle! Excellent choix!**

 _ **La boîte se met à bouger et Animan en ressort transformer en panthère. Il poursuit les deux héros jusqu'à l'extérieur de la boulangerie.**_

Nino : Hey, tu cours même comme un chat mon pote! C'est carrément hallucinant.

Adrien roula des yeux et poussa un soupir. Il n'avait visiblement pas fini d'en entendre parler.

 **Chat noir : Il pouvait pas se transformer en animal moins rapide.**

 _ **Les deux héros attirent la panthère dans l'autobus. La panthère se dirige tranquillement vers l'arrière où sont cachés Ladybug et Chat noir. Ladybug fait un signe de tête à Chat noir et les deux sortent de leur cachette pour se rendre à l'avant de l'autobus. Chat noir maîtrise la panthère avec son bâton et Ladybug se rend à la porte .**_

 **Ladybug : Où est le bouton pour actionner les portes?**

 _ **Elle tape sur tout plein de boutons mais rien ne se passe.**_

 **Ladybug : Ah! Pas étonnant que rien ne marche. Y'a pas les clés.**

 _ **Pendant que Chat noir est distrait par Ladybug, la panthère se transforme en ours. L'ours surprend Chat noir et lui flanque un coup qui lui fait perdre son bâton et l'envoie par terre.**_

 **Papillon :Prends son Miraculous, sa bague! Sa bague!**

 _ **L'ours se penche vers Chat Noir en même temps que Ladybug lui envoie son bâton d'un coup de pied. Chat noir frappe l'ours avec son bâton et Ladybug l'attache avec son yoyo. Chat noir en profite pour rejoindre Ladybug et Animan se transforme de nouveau en coccinelle. Chat noir lance son bâton sur la coccinelle mais rate. Le bâton cogne l'arrière du bus et lui revient. Animan se retransforme en panthère mais il a l'air épuisé.**_

 **Ladybug : Toutes ces transformations semblent l'épuiser.**

 **Chat Noir : Dans ce cas, laissons-le se fatiguer tout seul, ce sera plus simple pour capturer son akuma. CATACLYSME.**

 _ **Chat noir pose sa main sur les commandes de l'autobus qui s'emballe. Les deux héros réussissent à sortir par les portes qui ne font qu'ouvrir et fermer mais la panthère n'a pas le temps de les suivre. L'autobus s'immobilise.**_

Yvan : Wow mec, tes pouvoirs c'est trop démentiels. Tu peux vraiment détruire n'importe quoi juste en touchant.

Adrien : Ouais c'est pas mal ça... mais je n'ai droit qu'à un seul coup.

 **Ladybug : C'est pas vraiment une cage mais, ça fera l'affaire.**

 _ **À l'intérieur du bus, Animan ne cesse de se transformer.**_

 **Chat Noir : Il en a plein les oreilles, le bruit le rend chèvre.**

Marinette : Et c'est parti avec les jeux de mots... Tu sais que tu es vraiment un idiot quand tu t'y mets.

Adrien : Oui mais tu adores quand je fais l'idiot.

Elle roula des yeux, puis lui fit un regard agacée. « Dans tes rêves Chat! »

 **Ladybug : C'est toi qui me rends chèvre avec ton humour. Regarde, il est épuisé.** __

 **Chat noir : Bon. Prête à libérer son akuma?**

 _ **La panthère est étendue épuisée sur le sol de l'autobus.**_

 **Ladybug : Ça a marché.**

Plusieurs élèves s'exclament de joie. Certains leurs envoient leurs félicitations. Puis, tous sont interrompus par ce qui se passe à l'écran.

Adrien : Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Marinette : Vraiment, tu vas nous le faire aussi sans le costume?

 _ **L'autobus se met à trembler et un tyrannosaure en sort.**_

 **Chat noir : Hey, c'est pas du jeu, c'est une espèce disparue.**

Alix : Tu croyais vraiment l'intimider en lui disant cela. C'est un t-rex mec... tu es mort!

 **Ladybug : Le dernier tyrannosaure a peut-être disparu il y a des années mais techniquement, ça reste un animal.**

 **Chat noir : Ma lady si on reste là, deux autres espèces vont disparaître : le chat et la coccinelle.**

 _ **Le tyrannosaure se lance à leur poursuite. Ils se réfugient derrière une voiture.**_

 **Ladybug : LUCKY CHARM! Hein, un crique de voiture?**

 **Chat noir : Dommage qu'Animan n'ait pas de pneu crevé.**

 **Ladybug : Regarde les toutes petites pattes avant qu'il a.**

 **Chat noir : Oui, il ne doit pas être très bon au basket. Bon, où tu veux en venir?**

 **Ladybug : Si tu lui grimpes dessus, il ne pourra pas t'attraper et tu attireras toute son attention et moi j'aurai le champ libre.**

Chloé : Vraiment Adrichou, tu vois bien qu'elle te fait faire tout le sale boulot. Tu ne vas tout de même pas grimper sur un dinosaure juste parce qu'elle le demande.

 **Chat noir : Il m'a l'air bon ton plan. J'attire super bien l'attention.**

Alya : Mais vous ne faites vraiment que flirter lorsque vous combattez les vilains.

Marinette : Non non Alya, il n'y a que lui qui flirt. Moi j'essaie de travailler.

 _ **Le tyrannosaure écrase la voiture qui leur sert d'abri et ils s'enfuient.**_

 **Chat noir : Faut pas que je me loupe.**

 _ **Il saute et atterrit sur le dos du tyrannosaure.**_

Nino : Mec, tu fais vraiment tout ce qu'elle te demande. Tu dois vraiment être amoureux dingue.

Adrien soupira en secouant la tête.

 _ **Alors que le tyrannosaure essaie de se débarrasser de l'intrus sur son dos. Ladybug lui attache les pattes avec son yoyo et il se retrouve au sol.**_

 **Ladybug : C'est bizarre que l'on n'ait pas eu à se servir de cela, comment ça se fait?**

 **Chat Noir : Oh j'imagine que c'est parce que l'on est trop fort.**

 _ **Il s'avance vers le dinosaure.**_

 **Ladybug : Chat noir attend!**

 _ **Elle lui attrape la queue et le ramène vers lui avant que le tyrannosaure ait le temps de le mordre.**_

 **Ladybug : Je sais ce qu'il faut faire.**

 _ **Elle s'élance vers le tyrannosaure avec le crique dans les mains. Chat noir lance un cri de terreur.**_

 **Chat noir : LADYBUG!**

 **Ladybug : Bon appétit le T-Rex!**

 _ **Elle saute dans la gueule ouverte du dinosaure.**_

 **Chat noir : NON!**

 _ **Il agrandit son bâton et passe en position d'attaque.**_

 **Chat noir : Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire.**

Adrien repensa à ce moment en particulier, à la peur qu'elle lui avait fait et il frissonna. Ceci ne passa pas inaperçu pour Marinette. Mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

 _ **La gueule du tyrannosaure ouvre au fur et à mesure que Ladybug extensionne le crique. Elle sors et Chat noir lui sourit. Elle prend le bracelet de la patte d'Animan et le casse.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal. J't'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug!**

 _ **Tout revient à la normal. Et Ladybug tend son poing vers son partenaire.**_

 **Ladybug : Bien joué.**

 _ **Chat la prends soudainement dans ses bras**_

 **Chat noir : Ladybug! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.**

Toutes les filles de la classe s'exclamèrent à la vue de cette scène. « aaahhh! »

 _ **La bague de Chat noir clignote.**_

 **Chat noir : Oups! Je ferais mieux d'y aller.**

 **Ladybug : À un de ses quatre Chat noir.**

Nathanael: Hey bien Adrien, tu as déserté à une de ces vitesses.

Adrien : Quand j'utilise mon cataclysme, je n'ai que cinq minutes avant de me détransformer.

 **Le gardien : Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé.**

 **Ladybug : Tout va bien monsieur. Vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre zoo et vos animaux.**

 **Le Papillon : Tu as encore tout fait rater Ladybug. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Un jour, je le promets, c'est moi qui serai au somme de la chaîne alimentaire et je t'écraserai.**

Max : Alors là bonne chance parce que le papillon, eh bien, il est loin en bas de la chaîne alimentaire.

 **Scène : Ladybug qui arrive dans sa chambre en se transformant**

 _ **Marinette se couche sur son divan. Son téléphone sonne. Elle le consulte et voit la photo de sa meilleure amie.**_

 **Marinette: Oh non! J'ai complètement oublié Alya. Oh la la! Elle va me détester.**

Alya: Ok Marinette tout doux. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Surtout que maintenant, je sais que tu as une bonne raison de me délaisser si souvent.

Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle.

Marinette: Merci Alya!

 **Tikki: Et encore, elle ne sait pas que tu es aussi la Ladybug qui l'a enfermé dans une cage avec Nino.**

Nino: Hey! En quoi est-ce supposé être un châtiment. De la paille, des excréments, des barreaux... c'était un cadre totalement romantique.

Alya: Oh le cadre je n'y avais aucune objection. Mais le partenaire...

Elle se mit à rire.

Nino: Tu sais que je vais me venger pour celle-là.

Alya: Tu n'oserais pas.

 **Marinette: Ouais c'est vrai, si elle savait ça, elle me tuerait.**

Alya: Et surprise, surprise tu es encore en vie!

 **Marinette: Je vais essayer de rattraper le coup. Écoute Alya, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais jamais du proposer à Nino d'organiser un rendez-vous avec toi. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais en tout cas, t'inquiète, je vais tout lui expliquer, c'est promis. J'espère que tu me pardonnes.**

 _ **Alors qu'elle parle au téléphone, elle sort dehors et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Alya. Les deux jeunes filles rient et raccrochent. Nino sort de la boulangerie avec un sac et donne un biscuit à Alya.**_

 **Alya: Merci Nino!**

 **Nino: Hey, tu veux un cookie Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Heu! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui?**

Nino: Moi aussi j'étais content de te voir Marinette. Merci d'avoir demandé.

 **Alya: Ladybug nous a enfermés dans la même cage toute l'après-midi.**

 **Nino: Et là on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait plein de points en commun. Tu sais quoi**

 **Marinette? La fille dont j'étais amoureux...**

 **Marinette: Ah oui!**

 **Nino: Eh bien, en fait c'était toi.**

 **Marinette: Hein?**

 **Nino: En fait c'est ce que je croyais. Mais après être resté avec Alya toute l'aprem..**

Chloé: Tu vois Marinette Dupain-Cheng, déjà larguée avant même le commencement... c'est d'un pathétique!

 **Alya: Oui bon enfin, on est pas obligé de tout lui raconter. D'accord?**

 **Nino: Oh oui excuse.**

 **Alya: Le plus drôle c'est que tout à l'heure au zoo, quand je te coachais, Nino lui, c'est Adrien qui l'aidait.**

 **Marinette: Hein? Adrien était au zoo?**

 **Alya: Ouais c'est trop marrant non?**

 **Nino: Hey au fait, Alya m'a dit que tu avais craqué sur un mec de la classe.**

 **Alya: Il a aucune idée de qui sait, promis juré.**

Kim: Ouais mais maintenant tout le monde le sait.

Alya: Vraiment Kim, tu devrais apprendre à la fermer.

 **Alya: J't'assure. Vu que moi, je prends pas de décision à la place des autres.**

 **Nino: Mais si ça te dit, je pourrais lui en parler. Ouaahhh! Enfin si je le connaissais.**

 **Alya: NINO!**

 **Nino: Ok, fais comme si j'avais rien dit alors. Mais compte sur moi pour lui en parler.**

 **Alya: NINO!**

 _ **La scène se termine sur Marinette qui se fait une image des deux amoureux.**_

 _ **L'écran noircit et on peut maintenant y lire "PAUSE" avec un nouveau décompte de 15 minutes.**_

Adrien: Hey mec! Tu savais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

Nino: Excuses-moi mon pote, mais tu sais, je tiens à la vie et se mettre à dos Alya et Marinette... c'est tout sauf une bonne idée.

Marinette se leva pour se diriger vers la table de collation. Elle lui souffla en passant: "Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé si tu es amoureux de Ladybug?" Son ton était amer.

Adrien comprenait maintenant. C'est ce qui la tourmentait depuis quelques minutes. Non attends il ne comprenait pas. "Mais tu es Ladybug!" Il avait dit cela en vain, elle était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Lorsqu'il essaya d'aller la rejoindre, elle avait été arrêtée par plusieurs de ses camarades qui lui posaient des questions et la complimentaient. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de contempler Marinette et il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment une petite beauté. Son Kwami lui tapa sur l'épaule et le sortit de son rêve. "Adrien, j'ai faim. Donne-moi du fromage!"

Adrien soupira et se dirigea vers la table de collations pour trouver quelque chose pour nourrir Plagg. Ils furent rejoints rapidement par Tikki. "Bonjour Adrien! Je peux me joindre à vous? Marinette est occupée et je prendrais bien une bouchée."

Génial! Marinette le boudait et il devait maintenant nourrir les deux kwamis. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il serait vraiment ensembles, avec des enfants et tout? "Ok Agreste tu vois beaucoup trop loin" se dit-il.

"Laisse-moi deviner? Un morceau de camembert?"

"Oh non! Ça c'est le dada de mon gros matou" Elle gratta le derrière de l'oreille de Plagg. "S'il y a des biscuits, ce serait parfait."

Et en plus, il avait hérité du Kwami qui avait les goûts les plus odorants. Qu'avait-il fait à l'univers?


	4. Le Mime

Chapitre 4:

Après avoir satisfait les deux Kwamis et s'être choisi quelque chose à grignoter, Adrien entreprit de retourner à sa place, espérant que Marinette ne tarderait pas trop à le retrouver. Maintenant qu'il savait qui était sa Lady sous le masque, il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Rose avait intercepté les deux kwamis et, tout en s'extasiant sur comment ils étaient mignons, elle caressait la tête de Plagg qui était loin de s'en plaindre. Comme il aurait dû s'en attendre, il fut vite arrêté par ses camarades curieux qui lui posaient mille et une questions. Il répondit patiemment mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il réussit à se défaire du groupe et continua son chemin perdu dans ses pensées.

Il voulait d'abord et avant tout régler le malentendu qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Quoiqu'il ne sût pas trop comment puisque, pour lui, il n'y avait pas de malentendu. Il était amoureux de Ladybug qui était Marinette qui était amoureuse de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de choquant là-dedans ? Tout allait pour le mieux non ? Tout absorbé qu'il était dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la terrible blonde s'approcher de lui. Elle le sera dans ses bras, ce qui le sortit plutôt brusquement de sa rêverie.

"Oh Adrichou! Regarde-toi comme tu as l'air malheureux. C'est cette Marinette qui te rend comme cela évidemment. Je me sentirais comme toi si je devais me battre à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas qui a décidé qu'elle serait Ladybug mais il lui manquait sûrement quelques boulons. Pauvre chéri !"

"Chloé." Il essaya de se contrôler et adopta un ton bas qui demeurait menaçant. Il la repoussa doucement. "Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de cela en ce moment. Premièrement, arrête de m'appeler Adrichou."

"Bon ça va, désolé ! Je trouverai un autre nom si celui-ci te déplaît. Mais j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'appelle Chaton, c'est tellement vulgaire."

Mais c'est qu'elle avait le don de ternir tout ce qui mettait un peu de sens dans sa vie, jusqu'au surnom que lui donnait affectueusement sa Lady. Il voulait répliquer mais ne savait plus quoi dire pour venir à bout de cette vipère. Il décida de simplement s'en aller sans même lui jeter un regard.

Entretemps, Marinette était retournée à sa place. Quand elle arriva à leur petit nid douillet, elle remarqua que Nino avait changé de place avec elle. Son sac de couchage était maintenant de l'autre côté d'Alya. Elle se trouvait alors entre sa meilleure amie et Adrien. "Avez-vous changé mes choses de place ?"

"Tu nous remercieras plus tard" lui dit sa copine avec un clin d'œil.

"Mais, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé avant ?"

"Marinette, tu crois vraiment qu'Adrien va se plaindre de passer la nuit à tes côtés ?"

"Adrien ne se plaindrait pas de passer la nuit à côté de Ladybug!" 

"Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais, ne vient-on pas d'apprendre que tu es Ladybug ?"

"C'est pas aussi simple que ça !"

"Alors explique moi..."

C'est à ce moment qu'Adrien arriva. "Euh, je suis supposé être où maintenant ?"

"Tu vois !" Dit Marinette en se retournant vers sa copine.

"J'ai loupé quelque chose là ?" Demanda Adrien.

Alya eut l'ait exaspérée : "Tu n'as rien loupé du tout, nous nous sommes simplement dit que vous aimeriez être plus près l'un de l'autre. Alors assoyez-vous parce que le prochain épisode commence dans quelque seconde."

Personne ne désobéissait à Alya. C'était peut-être son expérience avec ses jeunes sœurs qui lui avait donné cette habileté, quoiqu'il en soit, rare étaient ceux qui résistaient à son ton autoritaire. Les deux héros s'assirent donc sans répliquer.

Adrien se tourna vers Marinette et lui prit la main. "Ma Lady, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques ce que j'ai fait."

Il l'avait encore fait, il avait encore imploré "Sa Lady", et non Marinette. "Si c'est des explications de Ladybug que tu veux, il faudra que tu attendes le prochain akuma."

Suite à quoi la projection débuta et elle lui fit signe d'écouter. Il n'insista pas. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait être bornée. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

 **LE MIME**

 _ **Ladybug saute sur les toits et se transforme en Marinette au moment où elle arrive sur son balcon.**_

 **Marinette : C'était moins une.**

 **Tikki : Marinette, ce que tu viens de faire pour Alya, c'était vraiment adorable.**

 **Marinette : Ah oui ! Tu trouves. J'aimerais tellement en faire plus mais...**

Alya : Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait pour moi ?

Marinette : Regarde, tu vas voir.

 **Sabine : Marinette, Alya viens d'arriver.**

 **Alya : Ne vous embêtez pas Mme Dupain-Cheng, je connais le chemin.**

 **Marinette : Elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour venir m'annoncer la nouvelle. Vite Tikki, cache-toi.**

 **Alya : Alors là tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver.**

 _ **Un instant plus tard, elles sont sur le balcon de Marinette.**_

 **Alya : Et donc Ladybug venait juste de sauver ces gens d'un nouveau supervilain. Il y avait genre un million de journalistes qui voulait l'interroger. Et c'est là que c'est arrivé. Regarde.**

 _ **Elle lui tend son téléphone sur lequel commence un vidéo.**_

 **Journalistes : Ladybug ! Ladybug !**

 **Ladybug : Hey tu ne serais pas Alya, la fille qui tient un blogue sur moi, le... Ladyblog ?**

 **Alya : Heu...**

 **Ladybug : J'adore ce que tu fais, continue comme ça c'est génial.**

 **Alya : Tes boucles d'oreilles Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug : Ah merci, faut que j'y ailles. À un de ses quatre!**

 _ **Fin du vidéo**_

Alya : Ah oui, je me souviens. La vidéo que tu m'as effacée.

 **Marinette : Heu c'était super...**

 **Alya : Cool pas vrai ? Ladybug a entendu parler de mon blogue. Elle a dit qu'il était génial. Génial ! Génial !**

 **Marinette : Ouais c'est euh... Génial !**

 **Alya : Attends, je vais chercher mon ordi.**

 **Marinette : Ah bien, t'avais raison, je crois que ça lui a fait légèrement plaisir.**

 **Tikki : Je peux voir la vidéo ?**

 **Marinette : Ok mais on fait vite hein !**

 _ **Marinette passe tout près d'échapper le téléphone d'Alya.**_

Alya : Toujours aussi Marinette.

 **Marinette : Ouah. T'as cru que j'allais le faire tomber hein ? Pas vrai ?**

 **Tikki : Ah ! Vidéo effacée ?**

 **Marinette : Dis-moi que j'ai pas fait ça. Dis-moi que j'ai pas effacé la vidéo.**

Alya : Et voilà. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

 **Tikki : Tu n'as pas effacé la vidéo. D'accord, tu as effacé la vidéo, mais tu n'as pas fait tomber le téléphone.**

 **Marinette : Oh la la, j'ai fait une méga boulette. Alya va me massacrer.**

Alya : Est-ce que je suis si terrible que ça ?

 **Tikki : Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je suis sûre qu'Alya comprendra. N'oublie pas que c'est ta meilleure amie.**

 **Marinette : T'as raison.**

 _ **Elle se fait des scénarios dans sa tête où elle se confesse à Alya et celle-ci se fâche.**_

Alya : D'accord, sérieusement. Est-ce que je suis si terrible que ça ?

Nino : Eh bien, disons que tu as un certain talent pour faire valoir ton point de vue. __

 **Marinette : Euh en fait...**

 **Alya : Mais à qui tu parles ?**

 **Marinette : Heu ! À un pigeon. Dis bonjour à Alya, Maurice.**

 **Alya : Ouais bien au revoir Maurice ! Allez viens, descends. T'as de la visite.**

 **Sabine : Comment s'appelle le spectacle Mr Aprel ?**

Mylène : Hey c'est papa !

 **Fred : Eh bien, c'est...**

 **Mylène : Ça s'appelle « Les aventures extraordinaires du mime » avec en vedette le plus talentueux de tous les acteurs et des mimes...**

Mylène : Et là c'est moi !

 **Fred : Arrête voyons**

 **Mylène : Mon père adoré. Faites du bruit pour M. Fred Aprel.**

 **Fred : Merci beaucoup. Merci Mylène.**

 **Sabine : Eh bien, félicitations ! Votre fille m'a l'air très fière de son père.**

Mylène : Le meilleur mime du monde !

 **Fred : Il ne me manque plus que mon chapeau pour saluer mon public.**

 **Marinette : Le voilà !**

 **Fred : Merci Marinette. J'avoue que je te dois une fière chandelle.**

 _ **Il mime qu'il sort le chapeau de sa boîte.**_

 **Sabine : Ah je vois que Mylène avait raison sur votre talent.**

 **Fred : Je vous remercie.**

 **Marinette : Alors, j'ai réparé l'accroc et j'ai aussi cousu une poche à l'intérieur comme vous vouliez.**

 **Fred : Tu as fait du super boulot. Grâce à toi maintenant, j'aurai constamment mon porte bonheur sur moi. Une photo de ma fille chérie.**

 **Mylène : Oh papa !**

Rose : Ton papa, il est trop chou Mylène.

Mylène : Oui je sais !

 _ **Le téléphone de Fred sonne.**_

 **Fred : Heu bonjour je...**

 **Téléphone : FRED T'ES Où ?**

 **Fred : Je suis allé récupérer mon chapeau, j...**

 **Téléphone : J'EN PEUX PLUS FRED**

 **Fred : Ne t'en fais pas Josiane. Je vous rejoins, place du Châtelet. J'arrive tout de suite. Ah... C'était Josiane, la metteure en scène. La première la rend très nerveuse. Mieux vaut ne pas la faire attendre. Je vais vous laisser. Rendez-vous ce soir à la tour Eiffel.**

 **Alya : On a hâte d'y être.**

 **Mylène : Je t'aime papa !**

 **Scène : Autobus de la tournée**

 **Chris : Alors, c'est quoi son excuse cette fois ?**

 **Josiane : Soi-disant, il fallait qu'il aille chercher son chapeau. Enfin bon, c'est ce qu'il a dit.**

 **Chris : C'est vraiment un acteur très convaincant.**

 **Josiane : Ah non mais attention, c'est un très bon artiste. Mais il invente toujours des excuses pour justifier ses retards. Et pourquoi il.**

 **Chris : T'oublie quand il s'endort durant les répèt., quand il doit partir précipitamment ou quand il arrive avec la moitié de son costume. Voyons Josiane, c'est dingue que t'acceptes ça sans broncher. Mais bon, c'est toi le metteur en scène. Hein moi, je n'ai rien à dire.**

 **Josiane : Écoute Chris, tu es sa doublure non ? Alors prépare toi à jouer son rôle en cas de problème, d'accord ?**

 **Chris : Moi je suis quelqu'un de confiance Josiane.**

 **Josiane : Merci !**

 **Scène : Résidence Dupain-Cheng**

 **Mylène : Merci Marinette. Je vais y aller. Je dois aller me changer avant le spectacle.**

 _ **Un téléphone sonne dans le sac de Marinette.**_

 **Alya : Hey c'est mon téléphone ! C'était ma mère, je la rappellerai plus tard. Hey Mylène, tu veux voir la vidéo la plus génial de l'histoire de l'humanité.**

 **Marinette : NON ! Heu je veux dire, eh, tu ne vas quand même pas la mettre en retard pour la première de son père.**

 **Mylène : Oui Marinette a raison, il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille.**

 **Alya : Ok, je viens avec toi. Je te la montrerai en chemin.**

 **Marinette : Ah ! Deux secondes, t'as mal fermé ton sac.**

 _ **Elle prend le téléphone d'Alya dans son sac.**_

 **Marinette : Voilà, on se voit tout à l'heure.**

Alya : Cette manie que tu as de voler les téléphones des autres.

Chloé : Elle m'a déjà volé le mien une fois cette peste.

Alya : Et je connais quelqu'un d'autre à qui tu as pris le téléphone.

Marinette : Euh... Et si on écoutait ce qui se passe à l'écran

 **Sc** **è** **n** **e** **: Dans les rues de Paris**

 _ **Le téléphone de Fred sonne.**_

 **Fred : Ne t'inquiète pas Josiane, je suis à l'heure. Je suis juste au coin de la rue.**

 **Chris : Non non ! C'est Chris. Josiane me dit de te dire que le lieu du rendez-vous a changé. Le bus qui nous amène part dans dix minutes. On est devant la pyramide du Louvre.**

 **Fred : Au Louvre ! Je veux bien mais bon, c'est pas à côté.**

 **Chris : Oui mais euh, c'est plus proche de la Tour Eiffel.**

 **Fred : Bon ok d'accord. Bin heureusement que je suis partie en avance. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Chris.**

 **Chris : Oh c'est normal. Allez, à tout de suite.**

 _ **Alya**_ _ **et Myl**_ **è** _ **ne marchent ensemble.**_

 **Alya : Moi je vais par-là !**

 **Mylène : Alors à tout à l'heure.**

 **Alya : Attends, il faut absolument que je te montre ma super vid... hein, où est mon téléphone ?**

 **Scène : Dans la résidence des Dupain-Cheng**

 **Tikki : Tu lui as volé son téléphone ?**

 **Marinette : Non, je lui ai emprunté. Écoute, il suffit que je me transforme en Ladybug et que je me filme en train de faire exactement la même chose au même endroit que sur la vidéo et après, je lui rends son téléphone.**

Alya : Ah Marinette, toi et tes plans impossibles.

 **Tikki : Je ne sais pas. Il vaut peut-être mieux tout lui avouer maintenant. Après, tu risques d'empirer la situation.**

 **Marinette : Je sens que je peux y arriver.**

 **Tikki : Très bien mais ne me dit pas que je t'avais pas prévenu.**

 _ **Le téléphone de Marinette sonne.**_

 **Marinette : Oui, salut Mylène !**

 **Mylène : Tu n'aurais pas le téléphone d'Alya ?**

 **Marinette : Le téléphone d'Alya ? Ah oui, en effet, il a dû tomber de son sac, quelle tête en l'air !**

 **Alya : Moi tête en l'air ?**

 **Marinette : Oh salut Alya. T'es sur haut-parleur ?**

 **Alya : Dans le mile.**

 **Marinette : Bon eh. Bien je te l'apporterai ce soir au spectacle. À plus! Ça va, me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis sûre que mon plan va marcher. Enfin, j'espère. Tikki, transforme-moi !**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

 **Scène : Autobus de la tournée**

 **Chris : Il faut vite qu'on aille à la tour Eiffel pour la répétition générale. Si on l'attend encore, c'est le spectacle que tu risques de mettre en péril.**

 **Josiane : Tu as raison Chris. On y va. C'est toi qui joue le rôle de Fred ce soir.**

 **Chris : Super, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.**

 _ **Le bus quitte.**_

 **Scène : Devant le Louvre**

 **Fred : Où ils sont ? Excusez-moi, vous avez pas vu le bus du spectacle des Aventures extraordinaires du mime par hasard.**

 _ **Le téléphone de Josiane vibre dans le bus.**_

 **Chris : Ah il est drôlement gonflé de t'appeler. Si j'étais toi, je lui répondrais même pas.**

 _ **Elle répond.**_

 **Fred : Josiane, vous êtes où ?**

 **Josiane : On est parti vu que tu étais encore en retard.**

 **Fred: Mais je suis là, je suis juste devant le Louvre.**

 **Josiane : Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas. Le rendez-vous était à Châtelet.**

 **Fred : Bin, je sais pas. Je croyais que ça avait changé.**

 **Josiane : Fred, sérieusement, là je commence à en avoir ras la casquette.**

 **Fred : Mais, mais c'est Chris...**

 **Josiane : J'en ai rien à faire et c'est pas seulement cette excuse, c'est toutes tes excuses. Faut toujours qu'on aille sous le coude. Et là, c'est la goutte d'eau Fred. Chris jouera ce soir pour la première. Ok! Au moins, lui, je peux lui faire confiance.**

 **Le Papillon: Un comédien qui rate sa grande première. Oh! quelle horrible tragédie. Va maléfique Akuma, allons donner à cet artiste, le rôle de sa vie.**

 _ **Ladybug place le téléphone d'Alya sur le bord d'un muret.**_

 **Ladybug : Voilà, comme ça, ça devrait le faire. Hey c'est pas toi Alya, la fille qui tient un blogue sur moi, le... le Ladyblog. Hey, mais pousse toi de là toi.**

Alya : Non mais tu crois vraiment que j'allais gober tout ça !

 _ **Un chat fait tomber le téléphone dans une poubelle.**_

 **Ladybug : Ah là, c'est carrément beurk ! Ah, les chats, c'est vraiment la cata.**

Adrien : Là je suis blessé !

Marinette : Oui oui, c'est ça !

Là-dessus Adrien se renfrogna, il avait tout de même sa fierté après tout.

 **Fred : Ah, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Tu vas être tellement déçue ma Mylène.**

Mylène : Ah papa, jamais je ne pourrais être déçue de toi !

 **Papillon : Le Mime, je suis le Papillon. J'ai décidé de t'offrir le pouvoir de rendre réel les choses que tu mimes. Va et empêche la représentation de ce soir. Tu es peut-être un mime, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire taire. En échange, ce que je te demande, c'est de me rapporter les Miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat noir. C'est tout ! Que le spectacle commence.**

 _ **Le mime s'attaque aux affiches du spectacle. Il s'en prend à la police et Ladybug réagit avec son yoyo.**_

 **Ladybug : Rien de cassé ? On dirait le chapeau du père de Mylène. Ah ! Oh non, c'est M. Aprel. S'il y a quelque chose qui vous embête, on peut peut-être en parler vous savez. Enfin quand je dis ça !**

Adrien : Et c'est quand la dernière fois qu'un akumatisé s'est arrêté pour en discuter. Surtout un mime.

Elle remarqua le ton amer qu'il avait utilisé. Un ton qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ni de Chat noir, ni d'Adrien. Elle avait peut-être été un peu dure avec lui.

 _ **Le mime s'attaque à elle avec toutes sortes d'armes imaginaires.**_

 _ **Dans la limousine d'Adrien.**_

 **Nathalie : Oui monsieur, c'est entendu. Oui, il comprendra sûrement monsieur.**

 **Adrien : Mon père ne viendra pas c'est ça. C'est quoi cette fois, il a eu un empêchement ?**

 **Nathalie : Oui, mais il a réservé une place de choix pour vous Adrien, au premier rang.**

 **Adrien : Comme d'habitude, la meilleure qu'il pouvait acheter.**

 **Le Gorille : Oh !**

 _ **Il met les freins pour éviter Ladybug**_

 **Ladybug : Sortez de la voiture et allez vous mettre à l'abri, je vous couvre.**

 _ **Elle aperçoit Adrien et les deux se regardent avec émotion.**_

Rose : Vous avez vu comment ils se regardent. C'est trop mignon !

Chloé : Bah ! C'est n'importe quoi. Adrichou n'a de yeux que pour moi.

Adrien : Oui c'est ça Chloé !

 _ **Le mime s'attaque à elle et les occupants de la voiture en sortent.**_

 **Adrien : Il faut faire quelque chose Plagg !**

 **Plagg : Pour une fois, je croyais que j'allais être spectateur et non pas acteur. Et le spectacle de mime ?**

 **Adrien : Plus tard. Plagg, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Le mime continue à s'attaquer à Ladybug avec plusieurs armes. Il finit par la ligoter.**_

 **Papillon : Maintenant prend son Miraculous, ses boucles d'oreilles.**

 _ **Le mime attire Ladybug à lui mais est repoussé par le bâton de Chat noir.**_

 **Chat Noir : Jeux de mains, jeux de supervilain. C'est bon je m'en occupe, t'inquiète.**

 **Ladybug : À toi l'honneur Chat noir.**

 _ **Chat Noir fonce sur le mime mais il a mimé une cage et il s'écrase dedans.**_

Les élèves se mettent à rire.

Nino : On dirait que tu es fait en caoutchouc mec.

Marinette : Cette manie que tu as de toujours foncé tête première.

Elle riait de bon cœur et cela fit chaud au cœur d'Adrien.

Adrien : Tu savais que ça finirait comme ça non ?

Marinette : Chaque fois, je ne peux résister.

 _ **Les deux héros sont enfermés dans la cage.**_

 **Ladybug : Apparemment, plus besoin de le voir pour le croire.**

 **Chat Noir : On va pas le laisser filer comme ça.**

 _ **Le mime part en voiture et les barreaux de la cage semblent s'évanouir.**_

 **Ladybug : Non Chat Noir attends.**

 _ **Chat noir fonce et tombe dans le vide**_

Les élèves se remettent à rire.

Kim : Adrien tu devrais laisser la carrière de mannequin et te lancer dans la comédie.

Adrien : ouais c'est ça, très drôle. Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois que je dois sauver tes fesses.

Marinette : Cette fois je t'avais averti.

 **Chat Noir : Et voilà, j'ai réussi.**

 **Ladybug : Non, je crois pas non. Quand il a mimé la voiture, la grille a disparu d'elle-même.**

 **Chat Noir : Hey attends !**

 _ **Ils partent à la poursuite du mime et atterrissent sur le toit de sa voiture.**_

 **Chat Noir : Sympa comme voiture mais si j'étais vous, je roulerais plutôt dans une décapotable.**

 _ **Il accélère et atteint bientôt l'autobus de la tournée.**_

 **Ladybug : C'est l'un des comédiens de ce spectacle, il est à la poursuite de ce bus.**

 _ **Le mime sort de la voiture.**_

 **Chat noir : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?**

 **Ladybug : Faut qu'on arrête cet engin.**

 **Chat noir : Appuies sur le frein**

 **Ladybug : T'es drôle ! Il est où ?**

Juleka : Vous êtes carrément hallucinants...

 _ **Elle réussit à freiner.**_

 **Chat noir : T'es bonne en conduite de voiture invisible. Quand je pense que les passants se doutent même pas que tu viens de leur sauver la vie.**

 _ **Le mime part en motocyclette et les héros s'écrasent au sol.**_

 **Ladybug : Ça y'est il est déjà reparti. Il faut qu'on rattrape ce bus avant lui. Hey tu fais quoi là ?**

 **Chat Noir : Tu as de la chance, tu as des amis haut placés. Accroche-toi.**

 **Ladybug : J'aurais très bien pu faire ça toute seule.**

Adrien : Non tu ne pouvais pas.

Marinette : Tu veux parier ?

Adrien : Et je gagnerais quoi.

Il avait dit ça en rapprochant son visage. Marinette roula les yeux et le repoussa d'une main.

Marinette : Bas les pattes Chaton!

 **Chat noir: Non on est le duo Chat noir et Ladybug**

 **Ladybug: Non Ladybug et Chat noir, c'est dans cette ordre. Tiens dépose nous là-bas.**

Alix: Vous avez vu la vue qu'ils ont. C'est carrément hallucinant.

Rose: Oui et c'est tellement romantique!

 **Chat noir: Pas de problème.**

 _ **Ils atterrissent sur le toit de l'autobus.**_

 **Chat noir: Je me demande où est son akuma.**

 **Marinette: Dans son chapeau.**

 **Chat noir: Comment tu sais ça?**

 **Marinette: Disons que c'est une intuition. Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là.**

Mylène: Ça ou c'est simplement parce que c'est toi qui a fait la pochette dans le chapeau?

Marinette: C'est parfois utile d'être Marinette et Ladybug.

 _ **Ladybug crée une barrière avec son yoyo, ce qui oblige le mime à sauter de sa moto. Ils les rejoints sur le toit du bus et les attaque.**_

 **Ladybug: Il faut que tu l'occupes.**

 **Chat Noir: Compris. Miaou!**

Nino: Ok mec, moi que tu sois un chat, je trouve ça carrément flippant.

 _ **Chat noir et le mime s'affronte. Dans la confrontation, le mime tombe en bas du bus et Ladybug l'attrape par la main.**_

 **Chris: Fred?**

 **Le Papillon: Le Miraculous, prend lui ses boucles d'oreilles.**

 _ **Chat noir les remonte.**_

 **Ladybug: Le chapeau, prend lui son chapeau.**

 **Chat Noir: Attention!**

 _ **Le mime tombe sur une voiture. Il ouvre le toit avec une scie à chaîne s'asseoit sur le banc du passager et fais signe au conducteur de suivre l'autobus.**_

 **Ladybug: Il faut mettre les passagers à l'abri.**

 **Chat Noir: Besoin d'un coup de papatte?**

 **Ladybug: Oui couvre-moi.**

 **Chat noir: Dépêche toi ma Lady.**

 _ **Ladybug entre dans l'autobus.**_

 **Ladybug: Arrêtez ce bus.**

 **Josiane: Ladybug mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

 **Ladybug: l'un de vos comédiens a été akumatisé et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il en a après votre troupe.**

 **Josiane: Quoi?**

 _ **Chat noir pare les coups du mime mais une flèche crève le pneu de l'autobus qui dérape. Chat Noir court vers l'avant et lance son bâton qui s'agrandit entre deux lampadaires et arrête le bus.**_

La plupart des élèves se tournèrent vers Adrien avec un regard incrédule.

Nathanael: Ok ça c'était totalement génial.

Juleka: Adrien, ça, ça déchire grave.

Marinette : Je n'avais pas vu comment tu avais arrêté le bus... c'est enfin, wow. J'ai vraiment un partenaire euh... extraordinaire.

Adrien se gratta l'arrière de la tête. "Enfin, c'était presque rien. Les réflexes de Chat j'imagine."

Nino : Presque rien ! Mec tu as arrêté un bus avec ton foutu bâton et tu as atterri comme si de rien n'était.

 **Ladybug : Restez calmes ne bougez pas, nous avons la situation bien en main.**

 **Chris : Ladybug, je sais pourquoi Fred est en colère. Je lui ai piqué son rôle. Mais s'il le veut, je lui rends. Empêchez-le de nous faire du mal s'il vous plaît. Je vous en supplie.**

 **Josiane : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est pas toi qui lui a piqué son rôle. C'est lui qui l'a perdu.**

 **Chris : Euh, pas exactement, il faut que je t'avoue un truc.**

 _ **Le mime se rue sur Chat noir et ils se battent. Le mime finit par plaquer Chat noir au sol et il perd son bâton.**_

 **Le Papillon : Prend lui son Miraculous. Arrache-lui sa bague.**

 _ **Ladybug lui attrape le bras avec son yoyo.**_

 **Ladybug : Écoute, vous n'êtes pas dans son état normal. Alors arrêtez, ne serait-ce que pour Mylène votre fille.**

 _ **Il s'attaque aux deux superhéros.**_

 **Chat Noir : On peut pas dire qu'il soit très bavard mais il a des arguments de choc.**

Adrien se mit à rire.

Marinette : Vraiment, il n'y a que toi pour rire de tes propres blagues.

Adrien : Quoi ? Mes blagues sont hilarantes. Non ?

Il regardat vers Nino et Alya qui roulèrent tous les deux les yeux.

 **Ladybug : Lucky Charm**

 **Chat noir : Une boîte à chaussure. Génial. J'espère que ça va nous aider à lui botter les fesses.**

Nino : Vraiment mec, je pense sérieusement à te renier.

 _ **Pendant que Chat Noir s'occupe du mime, Ladybug repère les objets qui l'aideront avec son lucky Charm.**_

Adrien : Tiens, je m'étais toujours demander comment ça fonctionnait. Génial ton truc ma Lady !

 **Ladybug : Mais oui bien sûr ! Il faut qu'on le mette super en colère. Fais-le craquer Chat noir.**

 **Chat Noir : Tu trouves qu'il est pas assez énervé ?**

 **Ladybug : Y'a pas meilleur que toi pour agacer les gens alors vas-y !**

 **Chat Noir : Hey ! C'est pas faux !**

Les élèves éclatent de nouveau de rire.

Kim : Je suis sérieux Agreste, laisse tomber ton truc de mannequin, tu me fais trop marrer là !

 **Ladybug : Je vous les rends tout de suite. Une boîte, un verre pour faire loupe, de la lumière et voilà ce que ça donne : un projecteur fait maison. Hey le mime, sympa l'affiche non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 _ **Le mime se fâche et coupe la tour Eiffel qui lui tombe dessus. Il la retient.**_

Max : Hey mais qu'est-ce qu'il a mimé là pour être capable de retenir la tour Eiffel.

Adrien : Aucune idée.

 **Ladybug : Rappelle-toi, il ne peut mimer qu'une seule chose à la fois.**

 **Chat Noir : Il est donc coincé. Bien joué ma Lady.**

 _ **Il agrandit son bâton et attrape le chapeau.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

Sabrina : Chaque fois que tu fais cela Marinette, je trouve cela extraordinaire.

Marinette : Merci Sabrina. Moi aussi, je trouve toujours cela extraordinaire. Je ne m'y habitue pas.

 **Fred : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué !**

 **Josiane : Fred, je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance.**

 **Chris : Moi aussi je m'en veux. Je voulais tellement jouer ce soir que je t'ai menti sur le lieu du rendez-vous.**

 **Chat noir : Tes boucles d'oreille.**

 **Ladybug : Vaudrait mieux que j'y aille.**

 **Chat Noir : Quel dommage, on aurait pu aller au théâtre ce soir, rien que tous les deux.**

 **Ladybug : C'est gentil mais ça va aller.**

Alya : Hey vous y êtes allé ensemble finalement.

 **Le Papillon : Le spectacle n'est pas encore terminé Ladybug. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, il reste un dernier acte à jouer et il arrivera au moment où tu y attendras le moins.**

Yvan : Hey Adrien, le Papillon, il fait le même genre de blagues atroces que toi.

 _ **Marinette fouille dans les poubelles et retrouve le téléphone d'Alya.**_

 **Marinette : Le voilà !**

 **Scène : La tour Eiffel au moment du spectacle**

 **Alya : Hey !**

 **Adrien : Ah tiens, vous aussi vous êtes là. Cool, j'avais peur de me retrouver tout seul ce soir.**

 **Alya : Dis t'as pensé à mon téléphone.**

Chloé : Quel sourire affreux ! Tu as l'air d'une belle idiote, pauvre Marinette, tu vois bien que tu perds ton temps. Il ne semble même pas remarquer ta présence.

Marinette souffla plus pour elle-même : "Oui je sais"

Adrien se tourna vers elle pour étudier son visage. Pourquoi elle était si triste. Il ne l'ignorait pas, il était là à ses côtés, à lui donner toute son attention. Ah les filles ! C'est tellement compliqué.

 _ **Après le spectacle.**_

 **Marinette : Je sais pas ce que j'ai préféré, le spectacle ou être à côté d'Adrien.**

Chloé : PA-THÉ-TIQUE !

 **Alya: Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être l'appeler et l'inviter au cinéma.**

Adrien : Oui appelle le et invite-le au cinéma. Je parie qu'il va dire oui sans hésiter.

Marinette : Commence pas!

 **Marinette: En parlant d'appeler, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Alya. Sans faire exprès, j'ai effacé ta vidéo de Ladybug. Du coup, j'ai essayé de bidouiller ton téléphone mais je l'ai fait tomber dans une poubelle et maintenant, il pue, j'te jure c'est l'horreur et quand je dis que c'est une horreur, c'est une horreur suprême. Ah, je suis super désolée, je sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner. Cette vidéo comptait tellement pour toi. Je suis vraiment trop nulle comme copine.**

Alix : Hey Marinette, tu penses à respirer des fois quand tu parles?

 **Alya : Relaxe Marinette, si y'a bien quelqu'un qui est au courant pour ta maladresse légendaire, c'est moi, ta meilleure amie.**

 **Marinette : Et donc, ça va, tu n'es pas en colère ?**

 **Alya : Bin, t'aurais pu venir me voir et me l'avouer dès le début mais non, je suis pas en colère. Sans compter que j'avais poster la vidéo sur le Ladyblog avant de te la montrer.**

 **Marinette : Ah, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir pour amie. Tiens, je te le rends. Je t'avais préparé une surprise mais ça doit plus t'intéresser.**

 **Alya : Tu rigoles. Attends, tu me connais, moi les surprises, je suis toujours intéressée.**

 **Marinette : Ok, alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Entre dans ce théâtre. Y'a quelque chose qui t'attends sur la scène.**

 _ **Alya entre dans le théâtre.**_

 **Ladybug : Salut, t'es Alya c'est ça. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu j'étais pressée. Mais là si tu veux, on pourrait se faire une petite interview pour le Ladyblog.**

 **Alya : Ah ! Non t'es sérieuse ? C'est vrai ? J'arrive tout de suite.**

 **Ladybug : Assied-toi.**

 **Alya : Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais sache que là c'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie.**

Alya : Non ok, aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Non mais tu te rends compte, ma meilleure amie est Ladybug!

 **Tikki : Alya aussi a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme amie.**

Alya : Oh oui que j'ai de la chance.

Elle tendit les bras vers Marinette et l'attira vers elle. « Franchement, je pouvais pas demander mieux. »

 **Marinette : Alors, vas-y montre, montre !**

 **Alya : D'abord, je la mets sur mon blogue parce que celle-là, il est hors de question que tu me l'effaces.**

L'écran noircit de nouveau, affichant un nouveau décompte de 15 minutes. Adrien se tourna vers Marinette, espérant pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça. Aujourd'hui serait le premier jour de leur vie à deux. Adrien était comme ça, plein de rêves et d'espoir, s'imaginant déjà construire la famille qu'il n'avait pas eu. Prenant tout son courage, il commença.

« Marinette, tu vois, je ne sais pas vraiment ce… »

« Hey Marinette » Mylène venait de se joindre à eux. « Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon père. »

« Non mais sérieusement » pensa Adrien. « Est-ce que je vais devoir la kidnapper pour lui parler. » Il devait avoir l'air un peu irrité car Mylène ajouta. « Oh et toi aussi Adrien. Vous faites vraiment une belle équipe et je suis fière de pouvoir partager votre secret. »

Au moment où elle finit de parler, on entendit des chiens se mettre à japper furieusement. Adrien se leva d'un coup, se tournant vers la source du bruit en courbant le dos et projetant ses mains en avant comme s'il sortait ses griffes.

Marinette regarda son compagnon d'un air étonné puis se retourna en direction des jappements en question. Alya et Nino se tordait de rire à ses côtés. Dans les mains de Nino se trouvait son téléphone duquel émanait le bruit suspect. C'était irrésistible, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à leur délire.

Adrien, quant à lui, trouvait cela moins hilarant. « Très drôle Nino. Je suis content d'avoir un meilleur pote aussi doué pour me poignardé dans le dos. »

Marinette essuya une larme. « Allez Chaton ! Où est-ce que tu as mis ton sens de l'humour ? »


	5. L'Imposteur

« Allez Chaton ! Où est-ce que tu as mis ton sens de l'humour ? »

Il en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris, il profita de ce peu d'attention que lui donnait Marinette pour lui prendre la main et l'amener à part. La blague de Nino était peut-être douteuse mais elle lui avait permis d'avoir l'air assez vexé pour que sa Lady se soucie un peu de lui et le suive sans protester.

« Adrien, c'était seulement une blague, tu sais que Nino a beaucoup d'affection pour toi. »

« Oh oui, ça je le sais. Ce que je ne sais pas en revanche c'est ce que toi tu ressens pour moi. »

Marinette regarda ses pieds. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir cette discussion tôt ou tard mais, le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussis à mettre ses idées en place.

« Adrien, il faut que tu me laisses le temps de remettre tout cela en ordre dans ma tête. C'est tellement compliqué. »

« Compliqué ! Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans tout ça, je suis fou amoureux de toi et de ce que j'en ai compris, tu en pinces pour moi depuis un bon moment. Pourquoi perdre notre temps à se poser des questions... »

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'i peine une heure de ça, je te regardais essayer de me faire tomber dans les bras de ton meilleur ami ? Et c'est de Ladybug que tu es amoureux aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Mais tu es Ladybug ! »

« En partie seulement ! »

« Non, dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu t'imagines Chloé avec le costume de Ladybug, ou Alix, ou Rose ? Tu crois qu'elles auraient le même courage, la même détermination, la même générosité. Elles seraient peut-être héroïques à leur façon mais pas à la tienne. Et moi c'est la fille qui donne toute sa personnalité à la Ladybug que je connais qui m'intéresse. »

« Mais nous sommes tellement différentes elle et moi » 

« Mari... » il l'attira vers elle. « Je suis la personne la mieux placée pour te dire que c'est faux. Je porte aussi un masque et c'est pour moi la chose la plus merveilleuse qui ne me soit jamais arrivé parce que quand je suis Chat noir, je suis moi-même. Notre costume nous permet simplement de faire ressortir ce qui nous définit le mieux. » Puis il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui dire et se décolla.

« Attends une minute ! Est-ce que le fait que je sois Chat Noir change tes sentiments pour moi ? Après tout, tu as toujours repoussé Chat Noir et... »

« Quoi ? Non non ! Ça n'a rien à voir. En fait... » elle rougit et baissa le ton. « ...mon chaton est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie alors... du coup, c'est juste trop parfait. »

« Pourquoi ça serait différent pour moi alors ? »

« Parce que avec ou sans masque, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Marinette est si... insignifiante. »

« Hey ! Même toi, tu n'as pas le droit de parler de ma Princesse comme ça ! »

« Hum hum » Les deux héros se tournèrent pour apercevoir le vieil homme qui leur avait parlé plus tôt.

Marinette sourit et se dirigea vers lui. « Bonjour Maître ! »

« Maître ? » Adrien regarda Marinette d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est le grand Gardien. C'est lui qui nous a donné nos Miraculous. »

« Et tu sais ça parce que... »

« Ladybug vous expliquera tout cela plus tard mon cher Chat Noir. Pour l'instant je suis venu m'entretenir brièvement avec vous en particulier. »

« Moi ? » Adrien ne pouvait cacher sa surprise.

« Oui, c'est bien de vous que je parle. Cette fin de semaine tournera beaucoup autour de vous deux, mais Adrien, sera interpellé en particulier. Avant que certains épisodes soient visionnés, j'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous en privé. Bien sûr, votre partenaire est la bienvenue si vous souhaitez qu'elle vous accompagne. »

« Je ne vais nulle part sans elle. Nous sommes une équipe. »

« Bien. Je viendrai vous chercher pour le diner de ce soir. Vous en saurez plus à ce moment. Maintenant, allez rejoindre vos copains, ils semblent que la prochaine projection commencera bientôt. »

Ils retournèrent à leur place où Nino les attendait avec un regard inquiet :« Hey mec ! Tu n'es pas trop en rogne ? »

Adrien lui sourit chaleureusement. « Jamais contre mon meilleur pote. »

 **L'IMPOSTEUR**

 **Scène : Sur le balcon de Marinette**

 **Tikki : Et si tu l'invitais au cinéma.**

 **Marinette : C'est ça Tikki, j'imagine déjà la conversation.**

 **Tikki : Bonjour Adrien. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir, dze da bla bleuh...**

Alya : Tikki, tu sais que je t'adore

Marinette : Hey Alya, n'essaie pas de t'allier avec mon Kwami pour me faire la vie dure.

Alya : Qui dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait.

TIkki et Alya se tapèrent dans la main.

 **Marinette : C'est ça. J'y peux rien, chaque fois que je le vois, ça me fait des frissons tout partout.**

Adrien se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille. « Des frissons partout hein ? Intéressant »

Alix : Hey ! On peut poursuivre sans que ça devienne dégoûtant là ?

 **Tikki : Donc en fait, le seul moyen que tu aies une conversation normale avec lui, ce serait que tu ne le vois pas.**

 **Marinette : Par exemple.**

 **Tikki : Il existe une solution pour parler sans se voir, ça s'appelle le téléphone. Il te faut juste son numéro.**

Chloé : Franchement, il te fallait vraiment cette bestiole pour t'apprendre cela. Arrive au 21e siècle Marinette.

Plagg vola d'un trait jusqu'au visage de Chloé. « Et qui tu traites de bestiole là ? »

Adrien : Plagg ramène tes fesses ici ou je te prive de camembert.

 **Marinette : Je sais qui aura le numéro d'Adrien.**

 **Scène : Dans le parc pour l'inauguration de la statue**

 **M. Bourgeois : Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes surpassé Théo.**

 **Théo : C'est un honneur. Mais il me tarde de rencontrer Ladybug. J'espère qu'elle voudra bien signer la photo dont je me suis inspirée pour la sculpture.**

 **M. Bourgeois : Bon, ça va être l'heure. Ladybug et Chat Noir devrait déjà être arrivés.**

Max : C'est pas l'inauguration où Ladybug ne s'est pas présentée.

Alya : Oh oui et vous serez tous ravis de savoir pourquoi ?

Marinette : ALYA !

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils allaient tous assister à cela. Elle sentait que ce ne serait pas son moment favori. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le garçon à ses côtés culpabilisait autant, sinon plus qu'elle.

 **Scène : Dans la chambre de Marinette**

 **Alya : Bon, on sait que l'impro n'est pas ton point fort donc, contente-toi de lire cette feuille.**

 **Marinette : Mais les profs disent toujours que je suis pas naturelle quand je lis.**

 **Alya : Alors, apprend le texte c'est pas dur, tu peux le faire. Mais n'improvise pas. OK ?**

 **Marinette : Laisse tomber, ça marchera jamais.**

 **Alya : Trop tard ça sonne.**

 **Téléphone : Salut, vous êtes sur le répondeur d'Adrien. Laissez un message.**

 **Marinette : C'est son répondeur.**

 **Alya : Laisse un message, pas d'impro.**

On commençait à attendre quelques gloussements dans la salle alors que Marinette avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras et se cachait la tête à l'intérieur. Et elle savait très bien que ce n'était que le commencement.

 **Marinette : Bonjour euh, répondeur d'Adrien, c'est Marinette qui euh, a un message pour toi. Bien sûr puisque c'est ton téléphone. Donc, heu, hehehe, rappelle-moi, salut, à plus. (Et elle lance le téléphone)**

Adrien : Hey ! Je n'ai jamais reçu ce message. PLAGG !

Plagg : Hey ! je n'ai rien fait.

Alya : Attends de voir Adrien, tu vas tout comprendre.

 **Marinette : Quoi ? J'allais quand même pas lui laisser comme message : « Salut beau gosse, c'est Marinette. J'aimerais bien t'inviter au ciné mais je suis tellement amoureuse de toi que le seul moyen que j'ai de te parler sans que ma boucher se mette à foufouter, c'est à travers ce foutu téléphone. » Hein ?**

 **Téléphone : si vous voulez écoutez votre message tapez 1 ; si vous voulez effacer votre message, tapez 2.**

 **Alya : Tape 2 ! Tape 2 !**

 **Téléphone : Message sauvegardé, vous pouvez raccrocher.**

 **Marinette : Ahhhh !**

Adrien : Ok, je ne comprends pas là, je n'ai toujours pas eu le message. Mais tu sais Princesse, tu peux m'appeler beau gosse quand tu veux et m'inviter au ciné.

Marinette : Ouais mais attends un peu, tu vas peut-être changer d'idée.

 **Alya : C'est pas si catastrophique que ça. Bon ok, c'est la cata mais il faudra bien que tu lui dises un jour ou l'autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Au moins, maintenant plus de secret.**

 **Marinette : Le répondeur a enregistré tout ce que j'ai dit.**

 **Alya : Et alors ?**

 **Marinette : Je l'ai appelé beau gosse.**

Tous se mirent à rire.

Mylène : Hey Marinette, c'est pas si grave. Tout le monde sait qu'Adrien est un beau gosse.

Yvan : Hey !

Mylène : Mais quoi c'est un modèle après tout, on va pas se le cacher non ?

 **Marinette : Il doit absolument pas écouter ce message Alya, sinon je vais mourir de honte.**

 **Alya : Ok, ok, j'ai une idée. Si Adrien n'a pas répondu, c'est qu'il est occupé pour le moment. Et donc que tu peux récupérer son portable avant lui.**

Kim : NON ! Marinette, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Sabrina : Ça se fait trop pas !

Nino : Est-ce que c'est moi Babe ou quand on te met sur le coup on se retrouve toujours avec de ces plans pas possibles.

Alya : C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités.

 **Alya : Je me demande où il peut bien être !**

 _ **Marinette s'est levée et déroule maintenant une grande toile avec l'horaire d'Adrien dessus.**_

Chloé : Non mais je rêve ! Tu es à ce point désespérée Marinette.

Adrien regarda vers Marinette avec amusement. « Ne viens jamais me dire que je suis trop intense. Tu sais que je pourrais avoir une ordonnance de la cour contre toi. » Il se mit à rire alors que Marinette se cachait la tête plus profondément dans ses genoux en murmurant quelque chose comme « Vraiment pas marrant »

 **Marinette : Mais oui, il est au club d'escrime après les cours, c'est pour qu'il a pas répondu. Ça se termine dans 22 minutes et demie exactement.**

 **Alya : Sérieux ? Marinette, t'es trop grave tu le sais ça ?**

 **Scène : Cours d'escrime**

 _ **Dans la case d'Adrien, Plagg déguste un fromage alors que le téléphone d'Adrien vibre et annonce « Vous avez un nouveau message »**_

 **Adrien : J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau, je reviens tout de suite. Plagg, sale goinfre.**

 **Plagg : Tu as un nouveau message (il rote)**

 **Adrien : Tu peux bouger que j'écoute mon répondeur. Je connais pas ce numéro. Oh non, on est déjà en retard. Prêt à me transformer Plagg ?**

Adrien : Hey c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais écouté ce foutu message d'un numéro inconnu.

 **Scène : Dans la rue face à la boulangerie.**

 _ **Alya et Marinette entendent des cris et se lèvent la tête pour voir Chat Noir bondir de toit en toit avant d'atterrir devant la statue dans le parc.**_

 **Alya : C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils inaugurent les statues de Ladybug et Chat noir ! J'avais complètement oublié.**

 **Marinette : Oh moi aussi.**

 **Alya : Hein ! Mais tu n'as jamais parlé d'aller à l'inauguration.**

 **Marinette : J'y vais pas, enfin j'y vais, enfin j'avais oublié.**

Alya : C'est quand tu agissais de façon aussi bizarre que je devais me poser des questions.

Juleka : Parce que tu trouves qu'elle se comportait normalement plus tôt ?

 **Alya : Écoute, pour le portable d'Adrien, on pourrait s'en occuper après.**

 **Marinette : Si on attend la fin de la cérémonie, l'entraînement risque d'être déjà terminé et Adrien aura déjà récupéré son portable.**

 **Alya : Oh mince ! Il faut que j'y sois pour le Ladyblog. Je suis désolée Marinette.**

 **Marinette : T'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller. J'espère.**

 **Alya : T'es sûre ?**

 **Marinette : Oui, oui certaine.**

 **Alya : Cool. Bonne chance et ne fais pas de bêtises. Et pas d'impro !**

Tikki : Assez étonnant qu'Alya ait cru important d'être présente pour le Ladyblog et que sa copine en face n'ait pas eu le même sens du devoir.

Marinette : Je sais Tikki, ne tourne pas le fer dans la plaie, tu veux.

 **Tikki : Ladybug n'est pas censée aller à l'inauguration.**

 **Marinette : Si mais Marinette doit d'abord aller au collège.**

 **Tikki : C'est quand même une cérémonie en ton honneur.**

 **Marinette : Justement, c'est mon honneur qui est en jeu. J'en ai que pour cinq minutes. On sera à la cérémonie avant de pouvoir dire Akuma.**

Chloé : Quelle héroïne tu fais. Tout Paris se rassemble pour une cérémonie en ton honneur et tu fais passer tes petites amourettes sans issues avant tout.

Alya : Bien sûr, toi Chloé, quand tu as une chance de te mettre à l'avant.

Chloé : Il ne s'agit pas de moi là !

Marinette : C'est bon, ça va, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfaite.

Elle fit un regard à Adrien qui voulait dire « Tu vois? ».

Adrien : Quoi qu'on en dise, Ladybug a toujours été présente lors d'un attaque d'Akuma et au bout du compte, c'est ça qui compte non ?

Elle le regarda étonné. Venait-il de prendre sa défense malgré tout ce qu'il venait de voir et entendre ? En vérité, Adrien essayait de racheter ses propres bêtises, qui n'allaient d'ailleurs pas tardées à être révélées.

 **Théo : Excuse-moi Chat noir, mais Ladybug n'est pas arrivée.**

 **Chat Noir : T'en fais pas pour Ladybug, elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Je peux gérer la situation tout seul en attendant. Après tout c'est moi le leader.**

Des grognements se firent entendre dans la salle. Marinette jeta un regard vers Adrien qui secouait sa tête entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il avait dit un tas de bêtises cette journée-là mais il ne se rappelait pas quoi exactement.

Nahanael : Si c'est pas un frimeur ça !

 **Théo : C'est juste que, j'aurais aimé lui faire signer cette photo. Elle est formidable. Elle est si courageuse et intelligente. Cette façon qu'elle a de toujours sauvé le monde.**

Kim : Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que je vois dans ce regard? Attends mec, tu t'attends surement pas à être le seul à craquer pour Ladybug dans tout Paris.

Adrien ne fit qu'émettre un faible grognement. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas le savoir; c'était beaucoup trop de garçons à tenir à distance.

 **M. Bourgeois : Et si nous commencions la cérémonie, ça la ferait peut-être venir.**

 **Théo : Encore une minute s'il-vous-plaît Mr le Maire, elle va arriver, je le sens.**

 **Scène : Les vestiaires du collège**

 **Marinette : Ici.**

 **Tikki : oh oh !**

 **Marinette : C'est lequel son casier ?**

 **Tikki : Si tu l'appelles, son téléphone va sonner.**

 **Marinette : Bien vu Tikki.**

Adrien : Hey tu disais pas que ton Kwami était de bon conseil ? À ce que j'en vois, elle est dans le coup avec toi. Ce serait plutôt le genre de Plagg ça !

Plagg : Pourquoi tu penses que je l'aime autant ?

 **Scène : Inauguration au parc**

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Paris se devait de remercier ceux qui à chaque jour nous protège des forces du mal : Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

Rose : Oh Mari, regarde comme il a le cœur brisé.

Marinette : Je sais Rose pas besoin de me le rappeler. Il a été akumatisé par ma faute, tu te souviens ?

Adrien gigota nerveusement à ses côtés. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit vraiment celle à blâmer dans cette histoire.

 **Scène : Vestiaire du collège**

 **Tikki : Dépêche-toi, l'entraînement se termine.**

 _ **Marinette se promène de casier en casier en collant son oreille pour trouver la source de la sonnerie.**_

 **Marinette : C'est celui-là. Ah ! C'est fermé à clé.**

 **Tikki : Tada !**

Adrien : Hey, on appelle ça une entrée par effraction ! Tu es vraiment diabolique princesse quand tu veux quelque chose.

 **Scène : Inauguration au parc**

 **Chat noir : Ces statues sont incroyables. Y'a juste une petite erreur, je suis plus grand que Ladybug.**

 **Théo : Ladybug n'est pas venu. Je voulais simplement lui dire combien je l'aime et dire que j'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même pour cette statue. Je suis sûre que si elle prenait le temps de me connaître, elle verrait à quel point on se ressemble, se dévoue pour les choses qu'on aime.**

Max : Il est pas un peu vieux pour elle.

Juleka : Bien en fait, c'est pas tout le monde qui sait qu'elle est collégienne.

Max : Quand même c'est un peu...

Alix : Beurk... c'est le mot que tu cherchais ?

Max : Oui merci Alix !

 **Chat Noir : Désolé de briser tes rêves mais tu sais, y'a un truc spécial entre Ladybug et moi, tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Marinette : ADRIEN !

Adrien : Je sais, je sais. J'en suis pas fier.

 **Théo : C'est vrai ?**

 **Chat Noir : Ouais on est super proches.**

Marinette : Mais tu as menti ! Chat Noir ne m'a jamais menti.

Adrien : Mais je ne t'ai pas menti à toi.

Yvan : C'est dur ça mec !

Nathanaël : Ouais carrément pas cool.

Adrien : Ouais ça va, j'étais juste...

Alya : Jaloux ?

Adrien marmonna un inaudible "ouais"

 **Théo : Mais qu'est-ce que Ladybug lui trouve ?**

 **Scène : Vestiaire du collège**

 **Tikki : Ils arrivent, laisse le téléphone.**

 **Marinette : Mais j'ai pas encore effacé le message.**

 **Tikki : On a plus le temps. Il faut vraiment qu'on aille à cette cérémonie. Viens.**

Adrien : Hey ! Mon téléphone ! Là c'est vrai, je vais chercher cette ordonnance.

Marinette se cacha le visage.

Alya : Tu vois ce que je disais tout à l'heure. Marinette, reine des voleuses de téléphones.

Marinette : Hey, je les remets toujours à leur propriétaire.

Adrien : Oui après avoir bidouiller leurs messages.

Marinette : C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Adrien se mit à rire. "Vraiment, tu es irrésistible !"

 _ **Marinette sort du collège alors qu'Adrien entre dans les vestiaires comme si de rien n'était et prend ses affaires.**_

Alya : Tu sais Adrien, cet habit d'escrime, c'est pas ce qui t'avantage le plus.

 **Scène : Atelier de Théo**

 **Théo : Un truc spécial hein ? Tu prends même pas l'amour au sérieux : appeler ça un truc. Tu ne la mérite pas, moi si !**

Kim : C'est moi ou ce type est un peu trop extrême là. Il ne connaît même pas la fille et il est fou amoureux.

Max : Ouais et il a pratiquement dix ans de plus...

Rose : Et qui pourrait mieux mériter Ladybug que Chat Noir. Après tout, il la protège tous les jours. C'est tellement romantique.

 **Scène : Repère du Papillon**

Juleka : Pas encore ce fou furieux !

 **Papillon : Déçu par Ladybug et jaloux de Chat noir ! Le candidat idéal pour semer le chaos.**

Marinette : Ouais, on fait tout un duo. Même plus besoin de Chloé pour causer des attaques d'akuma.

Chloé : Hey je suis toujours là !

Marinette : Et alors ?

 **Papillon : Envole-toi petit Akuma et noircit son cœur.**

 **Scène : Atelier de Théo**

 **Papillon : Bonjour Imposteur. Je suis le Papillon. Une fois débarrassé de Chat Noir, tu prendras sa place et Ladybug sera à toi pour l'éternité.**

 **Théo : Rien que d'y penser, j'en ronronne d'avance.**

Alya : Hey, il fait des blagues aussi atroces que les tiennes.

 **Scène : Chambre d'Adrien**

 **Adrien : Mais où est-ce qu'il est.**

 **Plagg : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme cela, je ne l'ai pas mangé, j'te promets.**

 **Scène : Chambre de Marinette**

 **Marinette : Comment on fait pour consulter les messages avec ce... hein ? Maison ? C'est Adrien. Il cherche son téléphone. Et s'il localisait son appareil ? J'passerais pour une voleuse et la police m'arrêterait et j'passerais ma vie en prison et le pire c'est que je pourrai jamais aller au cinéma avec Adrien.**

Mylène : Mari, je ne me tannerai jamais de te voir faire ce genre de scène.

Nathanaël : Ouais c'est totalement charmant.

Cette légère remarque fut suffisante pour rappeler à Adrien le béguin que le roux avait pour Marinette et il ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Il attrapa la main de sa voisine, lui faisant faire le saut par la même occasion. Personne ne la lui volerait.

Alya : Et dans tout ton scénario, c'est de ne pas aller au cinéma avec Adrien qui te semble le pire? Tu es incorrigible.

 **Tikki : Marinette, tu sais qu'on est pas dans un film là ?**

 **Marinette : Je sais. Parfois c'est vraiment difficile d'être à la fois Marinette et Ladybug.**

À cette remarque exprimée avec désespoir, la plupart de ses camarades se mirent à rire.

 **Scène : Chambre d'Adrien**

 **Téléphone : Salut ! Vous êtes sur le répondeur d'Adrien. Laissez un message.**

 **Adrien : J'ai dû l'oublier au gymnase.**

 **Scène : Le Louvre**

 _ **L'imposteur traverse le musée sous le regard de spectateurs qui le pointes et le filment.**_

 **L'Imposteur : Ne faites pas attention à moi, je vole simplement ce tableau. Continuez votre visite.**

 _ **Un homme essaie de l'arrêter, il lui fait un croche-pied et s'enfuit.**_

Adrien : non seulement je ne volerais jamais de tableau mais je ne m'acharnerais pas sur un civil en plus.

 **Scène : Dans la voiture d'Adrien**

 **Nadia : Et enfin, cette nouvelle incroyable. Le Louvre a été le théâtre d'un vol spectaculaire. Les vidéos amateurs ne laissent planer aucun doute sur l'identité du voleur : le célèbre superhéros Chat Noir.**

 **L'imposteur : Ce tableau est sen-chat-tionnel.**

Marinette : Je trouve qu'il t'imite plutôt bien.

Adrien : QUOI ? Mais c'est évident que c'est un imposteur. Je ne ferais jamais de blagues aussi... facile.

Marinette : Tu veux que je te cite des exemples ?

 **Adrien : SEN-CHAT-TIONNEL! En plus d'être un imposteur, il fait des blagues atroces.**

Nino : Mec ! Vraiment ?

 **Scène : Chambre de Marinette**

Alya : Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là, avec tes mitaines de four et tes lunettes ?

Marinette murmura pour ne pas se faire trop entendre : "J'essaie d'effacer les traces"

Alya : Marinette, sérieux, tu me fais trop rire.

 **Marinette : Bien sûr, Adrien a un de ces portables hi-tech qui coûte super cher. Je comprends même pas comment faire marcher ce truc.**

 **Tikki : Ce serait peut-être plus facile si tu enlevais ces grosses moufles.**

 **Marinette : Et risquer de laisser mes empreintes partout. Hors de question.**

Juleka : Marinette, tu écoutes trop de séries sur les flics.

 _ **Le téléphone sonne.**_

 **Alya : Problème réglé.**

 **Marinette : Presque ! J'ai pas encore effacé le message mais, j'y travaille en ce moment même.**

 **Alya : Non ! T'as volé son téléphone ?**

 **Marinette : Oui, eh non ! Enfin, j'ai prévu de lui rendre. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu es, je ne serais pas contre un petit coup de main.**

Adrien : Essaie pas de t'en sortir, c'était bien un vol.

Max : Je seconde !

 **Alya : Pas possible. Je suis au Louvre là. J'essaie d'avoir des infos supplémentaires sur le vol de Chat Noir.**

 **Marinette : Quoi ! Quelqu'un a enlevé Chat Noir ?**

Adrien : Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

 **Alya : Mais non enfin, tu n'es pas au courant ? Chat Noir a volé le portrait de la Joconde. En plein jour ! Ladybug va forcément pas tarder et je veux pas louper ça. Touche à rien, j'arrive juste après.**

 **Marinette : Ok**

Alya : Finalement, une chance que j'étais là pour te l'apprendre parce que Ladybug ne serait pas arrivé de sitôt.

 **Marinette : Chat Noir a de nombreux défauts, mais c'est pas un voleur.**

Adrien : Hey ! De nombreux défauts ?

Marinette : Encore une fois, tu veux que je te cite des exemples.

 **Marinette : C'est le moment. Tikki, transforme-moi**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Scène : Le Louvre**

 **Chat Noir : Ouah ! Doucement les gars, il y a erreur sur la personne. Votre voleur est un imposteur. C'est moi le vrai Chat noir.**

Max : T'es pas un peu fou là d'aller te présenter là-bas comme ça ?

 **Chat noir : Si vous me montrez le lieu du vol, je pourrai sûrement trouver des indices. Vous savez j'ai un œil de lynx.**

Marinette se tapa le front de la paume de sa main. "Ok minou, voilà la leçon, quand tu es recherché pour vol, tu te planques jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne et tu n'essaie pas d'amadouer les policiers."

Adrien : Quoi ? J'étais innocent, pourquoi est-ce que je me serais caché ?

 **Roger : Bien sûr, suivez-moi ! Merci pour votre aide Chat Noir.**

Sabrina : Ok, je sais d'expérience que quand il fait ce sourire, ça va barder.

 _ **Roger enferme Chat Noir dans la pièce.**_

 **Chat noir : Hey, je suis le véritable Chat Noir. Je suis bien plus raffiné que ce type.**

Nino : Non mais mec, encore une fois ! Vraiment ?

 **Roger : Le chat est sous les verrous, je répète, le chat est sous les verrous.**

 **Ladybug : Monsieur le maire, c'est impossible. Croyez-moi, il y a sûrement une explication.**

 **Roger : Le chat est sous les verrous Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug : Si vous croyez que vous allez le retenir...**

Adrien : Ma Lady, j'adore quand tu deviens agressive comme ça, juste pour moi !

Marinette : Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir aidé tu veux ?

 **Roger : Laissez faire les professionnels Ladybug, nous avons la situation bien en main.**

 **Chat Noir : Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux, mais je dois filer. Donc, je ne vous le répèterai qu'une seule fois : vous faites une grosse erreur.**

Kim : Mec tu t'attaques à toute une force de police à toi tout seul là ! Ouah !

Marinette : Il l'a fait plus qu'une fois. Mon chaton est un professionnel.

Elle lui gratta derrière l'oreille.

Adrien : Je te retourne le compliment ma Lady !

Il lui baisa la main.

Alix : SÉRIEUSEMENT ?

 **Radio : Chat Noir s'échappe !**

 **Roger : Eh bien, s'il est si innocent, pourquoi il s'enfuie.**

 **Ladybug : Et vous, si vous étiez emprisonné à tort, vous ne vous enfuiriez pas ?**

Nathanaël : il ne serait probablement pas capable de le faire.

Sabrina : Hey ! 

Nathanaël : Bin quoi, il a pas les pouvoirs de Chat noir.

 **Roger : On demande des renforts, je répète, on demande des renforts.**

 **Ladybug : Chat noir, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

 **Chat Noir: Tu sais que je suis innocent. N'est-ce pas Bugginette ?**

 **Ladybug : Arrête de faire l'imbécile et de m'appeler Bugginette. C'est vraiment sérieux.**

 **Chat Noir : Je vais trouver le vrai coupable et sauvez mes moustaches. J'te tiens au courant.**

Alya : Bugginette... t'es sérieux là ?

Adrien : Bien maintenant que je connais son identité, ça fait encore plus de sens non ?

Marinette roula des yeux. "N'y pense même pas !"

 **Hélicoptère : Rendez-vous Chat Noir.**

 **Roger : Vous n'essayez pas de l'attraper.**

 **Ladybug : Je laisse faire les professionnels.**

Yvan : Bien dit Mari !

 _ **Chat noir entre par une bouche de métro et Adrien sort par l'autre en sifflant.**_

Kim : Beau coup mec ! Ils n'ont vu que du feu !

 **Plagg : Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un akumatisé qui a fait le coup.**

 **Adrien : Ça je m'en doutais. Regarde ce bâton de sucette. Le sculpteur ! Comment cette jalousie a-t-elle pu m'échapper jusqu'à maintenant ?**

 **Plagg : La tienne ou la sienne ?**

 **Adrien : Ah très drôle !**

Nathanaël : Victoire Plagg ! Il t'a mis K.O. mec !

Adrien : Ouais c'est ça !

 **Scène : Atelier de Théo**

 **Chat Noir : Je te tiens imposteur.**

 **Ladybug : Chat noir où es-tu ?**

 **Chat Noir : J'ai trouvé son repère.**

 **Ladybug : À qui ?**

 **Chat Noir : À l'Imposteur.**

 **Ladybug : Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

 **Chat Noir : Si t'étais venue à la cérémonie de ce matin, tu saurais de quoi je parle.**

Marinette : Si j'étais allée à la cérémonie, il n'aurait pas été akumatisé. Je veux dire, je ne l'aurais pas déçue et tu ne lui aurais pas dit toutes ces bêtises.

Adrien : J'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas très fier.

 **Ladybug : Oui bon mais dis-moi, où est-ce que tu es ?**

 **Chat Noir : Non, c'est une affaire entre lui et moi, je me suis mis dans cette situation tout seul, c'est à moi de m'en sortir.**

 **Ladybug : AH ! Chat Noir ! Chat Noir ?**

Marinette : Et comment comptais-tu purifier l'akuma ?

Adrien : Je n'étais pas encore rendu là dans mon plan.

Marinette : Parce que tu avais un plan ?

 **Chat Noir : Le chat est dans le sac ? CATACLYSME. (L'imposteur lui fait détruire une planche)**

Marinette : C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt brillant. Il ferait un bon partenaire.

Adrien : Hey ! Tu crois que lui te pardonnerait d'avoir voler son téléphone ?

 **L'Imposteur : Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que Ladybug te trouve. Tu t'es vraiment fait piégé comme un idiot.**

Nino : Hey mec, tu croyais vraiment que de te faire aller le pied comme ça allait te donner quelque chose. On dirait un foutu pantin !

 **L'Imposteur : C'est ça que tu cherches ? Lequel des deux je dois décrocher ? Le mien ou le mien ? Ladybug, viens vite. J'ai attrapé l'Imposteur à l'atelier de Théo Barbeau.**

 **Ladybug : Je suis là dans trente seconde.**

 **Chat Noir : Ne viens pas Ladybug, c'est un piège.**

 **L'Imposteur : Trop tard Chat noir, Ladybug est déjà en route comme je l'avais prévu depuis le début.**

 **Chat Noir : Elle ne se laissera pas avoir, elle me connaît bien.**

Marinette : Merci pour ta confiance Chaton.

 **L'Imposteur : Moi aussi, je te connais bien et désormais, elle sera amoureuse de moi pas de toi.**

 **Chat Noir : Amoureuse de moi ? Eh évidemment qu'elle m'aime, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle saura te démasquer.**

Marinette : J'apprécie de voir que tu ne te faisais pas d'illusion.

Adrien : Oui mais les choses ont changé maintenant, n'est-ce pas Princesse.

Marinette : On n'a pas fini d'en discuter Chaton.

Alya : Hey vous deux, on est là vous savez ?

 **Papillon : Imposteur, arrête de discuter et donne-moi le Miraculous de Chat Noir.**

 _ **Ladybug arrive et on la voit courir selon le point de vue de l'Imposteur.**_

 **L'Imposteur : Te voilà.**

Adrien : J'ai changé d'avis, c'est contre lui que je vais aller chercher une ordonnance !

 **Ladybug : Wow ! C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble vraiment beaucoup.**

 **Chat Noir : Mais bien sûr puisque c'est moi.**

 **Ladybug : Où est son Akuma ?**

 **L'imposteur : Dans sa bague évidemment. À toi l'honneur.**

 **Papillon : Ladybug qui fait tout le travail pour nous. Quelle belle ironie !**

 **Ladybug : Il a aussi les mêmes pouvoirs que toi.**

 **L'Imposteur : Une véritable photocopie, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Chat Noir : Si tu ne crois pas que je suis le vrai Chat Noir, demande-lui de te parler de notre histoire d'amour. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti Bugginette ?**

Alya : Ok, je te le donne. Le « Bugginette » t'a aidé ce coup-ci.

Marinette : Qui d'autre que lui pourrait inventer des surnoms aussi ridicules ?

 **Ladybug : Tu lui as pas dit pour nous deux j'espère.**

 **L'Imposteur : De quoi ?**

 **Ladybug : Que toi et moi, tu sais, on a fait un serment secret ?**

 **L'Imposteur : Ah oui bien sûr.**

 **Ladybug : On n'a jamais fait de serment. Imposteur !**

Rose : Sérieusement Mari, vous n'avez jamais fait de serment, de promesse, quoi que ce soit du genre pour sceller votre amitié?

Marinette : Eh bien, quand on se voit c'est pour les batailles et après on repart tout de suite alors pas beaucoup de temps pour fraterniser en fait.

 **L'Imposteur : Ladybug, je t'aime. Je suis pas mal mieux que ce sale chat de gouttière.**

 **Ladybug : Je déteste le mensonge. Chat noir a une tonne de défauts mais il ne m'a jamais menti lui.**

 **Chat Noir : Merci pour le compliment. Enfin, si c'en est un.**

Adrien : Je vais peut-être me répéter là mais : une tonne de défauts ?

Marinette : On en reparle plus tard, tu veux ?

 **L'Imposteur : Si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors personne ne t'aura. CATACLYSME.**

Juleka : Mortel !

 **Ladybug : Je n'appartiens à personne. LUCKY CHARM. Une cuillère, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec ça ?**

 _ **L'Imposteur s'attaque à eux mais Ladybug le force à détruire les chaines de Chat noir**_

 **Chat Noir : Beau travail Milady !**

 **Ladybug : Où est son Akuma ?**

 **Chat Noir : C'est la photo dans sa poche. Il va falloir faire vite.**

 **L'imposteur : Tu seras détransformé avant moi.**

 **Ladybug : Il est plutôt doué.**

 **Chat Noir : N'exagérons rien.**

Max : C'est vrai, il a deux bâtons alors que Chat Noir se bat à mains nus, c'est carrément déloyal.

 **L'Imposteur : Je t'avais dit que j'étais le meilleur.**

 **Ladybug : Mais moi je suis encore bien meilleure.**

 _ **Les deux chats se battent. Ladybug attrape le bras d'un des deux.**_

 **Chat Noir : Hey c'est moi !**

 **L'imposteur : Il ment, c'est moi le vrai.**

 **Ladybug : Ah, vous commencez à m'énerver tous les deux. Fais voir ta bague. Il te reste combien de coussinets ? Chat Noir, à toi de jouer.  
**

**Chat Noir : Avec plaisir, j'ai besoin de me faire les griffes.**

 **Ladybug : C'est l'heure de la pêche à l'akuma.**

 _ **Chat noir fait un clin d'œil à l'imposteur avant d'ouvrir sa poche. Ladybug le suspend au plafond et lui vole la photo dans sa poche.**_

 **Ladybug : Fini de nuire petit akuma, je te libère du mal. J't'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug ! Humm ! Belle prise !**

 **Chat Noir : Content que tu aies distingué le vrai Chat du faux.**

 **Ladybug : Une fois que j'ai compris lequel était vraiment amoureux de moi, ce n'était pas difficile.**

Alya : Hey, tu disais pas tout à l'heure qu'il n'y avait que lui qui flirtais.

Marinette : Ce n'est pas du flirt !

Alya : Hey ! C'est totalement du flirt !

 **Chat Noir : Tu ferais bien de l'aider, tu viens de lui briser le cœur après tout. Oui et pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs. Allez !**

Chloé : Tu vois Adrichou, elle ne fait que se servir de toi. Tu parles d'une coéquipière ! Et encore, tu ne savais pas qu'elle t'avait pris ton téléphone.

Marinette et Adrien décidèrent de l'ignorer.

Marinette : Désolée Chat !

Max : Hey Adrien, tu l'as laissée toute seule avec ce fou furieux.

Alya : Je crois qu'elle a prouvée qu'elle peut se défendre toute seule. C'est Ladybug merde !

 **Théo : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ladybug ?**

 **Ladybug : Je suis désolée de pas avoir pu venir ce matin Théo.**

 **Théo : Est-ce que tu peux la signer pour moi ?**

 **Ladybug : Bien sûr que je peux. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talents tu sais. La sculpture est très réussie.**

 **Théo : Merci Ladybug ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je sais pour toi et Chat noir, je ne dirai rien.**

 _ **Adrien se détransforme, fouille le vestiaire et reviens dans la voiture.**_

 **Adrien : Je l'ai pas trouvé.**

 **Scène : Chambre de Marinette**

 **Téléphone : Si vous voulez réécouter votre message, tapez 1, si vous voulez effacer votre message, tapez 2. Votre message a bien été effacé.**

 **Marinette : Tu sais quoi, je vais lui dire que j'ai trouvé son téléphone. C'est un bon prétexte pour engager la conversation non. Et puis comme ça, je pourrai l'inviter au cinéma.**

 **Alya : Je suis fière de toi.**

 **Nino : Tu l'as peut-être fait tomber quelque part.**

 **Adrien : Dans ce cas, la personne qui l'a récupéré la trouvé dans le vestiaire des garçons. C'est là que j'ai vérifié mes messages pendant le cour d'escrime. Il était là. Pourtant, j'ai regardé là-dedans, un million de fois.**

 **Nino : T'as besoin de te vider la tête. Hey, je sais, on a qu'à aller au cinéma ce soir.**

 **Alya : Hey les gars, ça vous dérange pas si on vient avec vous ?**

 **Nino : Grave, ça serait cool.**

 _ **La scène se termine sur une Marinette qui saute de joie.**_

Chloé : Ok Marinette, tu as vraiment besoin de la baisser d'un cran là. Tu t'es vue flipper pour une sortie au cinéma? Non mais vraiment?

Comme le compteur venait d'afficher une autre pause de 15 minutes, les autres élèves en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes et se ravitailler. Marinette et Adrien restèrent à leur place. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un instant puis…

Adrien : Alors… voleuse de téléphone hein ? Je croyais que tu voulais devenir styliste.

Marinette : À propos de cela, je suis vraiment désolée, je comprendrais que tu sois en colère et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler.

Adrien : Disons qu'on peut faire un marché.

Marinette : Un marché ?

Adrien : J'oublie tout en échange d'une sortie.

Elle baissa les yeux et ses rougit.

Marinette : Tu veux toujours de moi ? Même sans mon masque, même si je suis une maniaque qui tient ton horaire, a des affiches de toi et te vole ton téléphone.

Adrien : Si tu crois que c'est suffisant pour me décourager. Tu as peut-être une tonne de défauts mais…

Marinette : Ça va j'ai compris. Tu n'as peut-être pas une tonne de défauts. Que quelques-uns en fait… mais tu ne serais pas Chat Noir sans eux. Et au final, je l'aime bien mon Chaton. Mais pour la sortie, il faut encore que je m'y fasse. Je ne suis toujours pas certaine que tu comprennes qui je suis vraiment.

Alya : Hey Adrien, ton Kwami, il vient de dévorer une deuxième roulette de camembert. Tu as déjà pensé à l'inscrire aux records Guinness.

Adrien soupira : « C'est lui qui a plus de 5000 ans et c'est moi qui doit le surveiller ! Non mais vraiment ! »


	6. Le Chevalier Noir

Adrien étant parti à la recherche de Plagg, Marinette en profita pour aller à la salle de bain avec Alya. Depuis la grande révélation, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter. Pour la jeune héroïne, sa meilleure amie méritait des explications. Elle était, après tout, une amie plus que précieuse. La veille, elle aurait même affirmé que c'était, après ses parents, la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Évidemment, les évènements récents l'avaient déclassé d'un rang. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait mis certaines choses au clair avec Adrien, Alya était devenue sa priorité.

"Alya, écoute. Je sais que tu aurais probablement voulu savoir la vérité plus tôt, mais tu dois comprendre que je voulais d'abord et avant tout protéger ceux que j'aime."

"Je comprends Mari, mais si j'avais su, j'aurais pu t'aider. J'en connais beaucoup sur Ladybug, tu sais et..."

"Justement, c'est ça le problème Alya, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour me venir en aide. Tu le fais déjà assez souvent pour le Ladyblog. Tu devrais rester loin des champs de bataille. Je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose arrive à ma meilleure amie."

"Et tu crois que moi je suis à l'aise avec le fait que tu te places sur la ligne de feu à chaque attaque d'Akuma."

"Pas moi, Ladybug et Ladybug a des pouvoirs tu te rappelles?"

"Oui, mais elle n'est pas invincible ni immortelle. Et je sais pas pourquoi tu essaies sans cesse de vouloir t'en dissocier mais TU ES LADYBUG!"

"Ouais, on croirait entendre Adrien!"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans?"

"Alya, pas toi aussi! Je peux comprendre Adrien qui ne me connaît presque pas, mais toi, tu sais très bien comment sont Marinette et Ladybug. Comment peux-tu croire que nous sommes un minuscule petit peu pareil?"

"Bon, primo, laisse-moi te dire qu'Adrien alias Chat Noir, te connais probablement beaucoup plus que tu crois. Et deuxio, je pense que si quelqu'un a mis Ladybug sur un piédestal plus que quiconque dans cette salle, c'est toi! Comment peux-tu être autant en compétition avec toi-même?

"Je ne suis pas en compétition avec moi-même."

"Oh que oui, mademoiselle et une compétition de niveau olympique en plus. J'espère vraiment que les projections vont t'aider à reprendre un peu confiance en ta partie Marinette. Bon, j'avoue que la dernière n'était pas la plus top. Disons que le pire est derrière nous."

"J'ai fait tellement de bêtises, difficile de croire que j'ai fini d'avoir honte."

Alya pouffa de rire. "Non mais voler le téléphone de ton partenaire pendant qu'il se débrouille seul à une cérémonie en votre honneur, je crois qu'on se rapproche du pire non?"

Marinette rougit à nouveau à ce souvenir. Comment Adrien avait-il pu si facilement lui pardonner?

Alya continua. "Et la face qu'il a fait quand il a vu son planning dans ta chambre, j'aurais voulu l'avoir filmé."

"Ok Alya, on a compris. Je ne tiens pas à revivre cela tu veux?"

"Et il a dit quoi le beau Adrien?"

"Il a dit qu'il oublierait en échange d'un sortie avec moi."

"Alors c'est réglé non?"

"J'ai pas encore dit oui"

Alya la regarda avec des grands yeux. "Mais pourquoi?"

"Il aime Ladybug" Elle avait dit cela en murmurant presque. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie réagirait.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi? L'amour de ta vie t'invite à une sortie et tu le repousses sous prétexte qu'il t'aime en costume de superhéros avec un masque?" Elle rajouta en riant "Crois-moi, je suis certaine qu'il te préférerait de loin avec rien du tout!"

"ALYA!"

"De toute façon, je suis certaine qu'il ne t'as pas laissé lui sortir un tel argument."

"Non!"

"Donc?"

"Ok, il a dit des choses extra mignonnes et plein de bon sens sur qui on est avec ou sans nos masques mais, est-ce que je peux s'il vous plaît prendre le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui se passe. Il y a deux heures, j'étais la seule personne à connaître l'identité de Ladybug et vous voudriez, que tout de suite, maintenant, je sois à l'aise avec ce que les autres pensent de ma double identité."

"Bon d'accord je vais te laisser du temps."

"Merci!"

"Mais dépêche-toi... j'ai trop hâte de vous voir en couple!"

"Alya!"

"D'accord, ça va!"

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle de bain. Il ne restait que deux minutes pour attraper une collation et retourner à leur place. Quand elle rencontra le regard d'Adrien, Marinette se permit de lui faire un timide sourire. Et lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle assez près pour la frôler, elle ne le repoussa pas.

 **Le Chevalier Noir**

 **Scène: Dans la chambre de Marinette**

 **Télévision: Ladybug et Chat noir ont une nouvelle fois sauvé Paris.**

 **Marinette: Et Marinette, elle, elle espère qu'elle aura le temps de terminer sa boîte à secret.**

 **Tikki: À quoi ça sert, cette boîte Marinette?**

 **Marinette: J'y cache mon journal intime. Je note tous mes secrets.**

 **Tikki: Attends tous tes secrets? Ne me dis pas que tu écris tout ce que tu fais dans ce journal.**

 **Marinette: Euh, si. Y'a un problème?**

 **Tikki: Bien et d'une: t'imagine si quelqu'un le lit et découvre que tu es Ladybug! Et de deux: t'imagine si quelqu'un le lit et découvre que tu es Ladybug!**

Alya: Vraiment, Tikki! Tu crois qu'elle avait besoin de toi pour être encore plus stressée?

 **Marinette: Y'a aucun risque, t'as qu'à essayer?**

 _ **Tikki tire sur le journal et s'enferme dans la boîte. Marinette la délivre.**_

 **Marinette: Ce coffret est inviolable.**

 **Télévision: Hier c'est sans surprise que Mr. Bourgeois a été réélu maire de Paris pour un 4e mandat. Le voici avec sa fille après l'annonce des résultats.**

Chloé: Hey c'est moi! La classe!

 **Marinette: Oh, regarde Chloé. On dirait presque c'est elle qui vient d'être réélue. Oh! Non attends! Mais c'est demain l'élection des délégués de classe.**

 **Tikki: Et alors où est le problème?**

Max: Hey Marinette, c'est bien des photos d'Adrien qu'il y a partout sur les murs?

Kim: Oui et il y a un toutou d'un Chat Noir aussi.

Marinette: D'accord les gars, je crois qu'on a déjà établi que je suis une cinglée.

Adrien se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Ma cinglée à moi!" Ses paroles la firent frisonner, ce qui amusa beaucoup le jeune homme qui rajouta "Et voilà les frissons dont on parlait tout à l'heure."

Elle le poussa assez fort pour qu'il tombe sur le matelas. "Ne joue pas avec le feu Agreste."

Il adorait quand elle prenait ce ton avec lui. Elle n'en avait certainement pas fini avec lui.

 **Marinette: Chloé a décidé de se présenter et elle se fiche complètement des autres élèves. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est elle et elle seule.**

Chloé: Et alors, c'est normal, je suis tellement adorable.

On entendit quelques grognements dans la salle.

 **Tikki: Bien, dans ce cas, tu devrais te présenter.**

 **Marinette: Oh, j'aimerais bien. Mais tu trouves pas que j'ai assez de boulot. Tous les jours, je dois sauver Paris et faire mes devoirs.**

 **Tikki: Oui mais, si tu crois vraiment en quelque chose, il faut faire en sorte que ça marche. Mieux vaut échouer en ayant essayé que de n'avoir rien fait.**

 **Marinette: Peut-être bien**

Adrien: Tu vois, c'est ça la différence entre Tikki et Plagg. Plagg aurait plutôt dit. «Pourquoi t'embêter avec encore plus de travail. Relaxe et prends un morceau de fromage."

Plagg: Bien sûr que c'est ce que j'aurais dit. Trop de stress nuit à l'espérance de vie. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai plus de 5000 ans?

 **Tikki: Arrête un peu de te sous-estimer Marinette.**

Alya: Eh bien, il semble que tu reçois ce conseil plus souvent qu'à ton tour. Pourquoi tu ne nous écoute pas?

Marinette: Hey... du temps!

 **Télévisions: Face à lui, Armand d'Argencourt, professeur d'escrime au collège Françoise-Dupont recueille un pourcentage de voix extrêmement faible. Tellement faible que si l'on regarde les élections depuis 1977, aucun candidat n'a fait pire.**

 **Marinette: Oh, je vais arriver en retard en classe comme d'hab. Tu vois, c'est bien la preuve que je suis débordée.**

 **Scène: Dans la classe de Mme Bustier**

 **Mme Bustier: Chloé propose sa candidature à l'élection des délégués de classe. Sabrina sera sa suppléante. Qui d'autre veut se présenter. Oui Kim?**

 **Kim: Heu! Non rien.**

Nathanaël: Kim, tu fais trois fois son poids, comment tu peux avoir peur d'elle.

Kim: Elle a souvent des arguments convaincants.

Nathanaël: Vraiment?

 **Marinette: Je suis désolée, j'ai raté le bus et euh. (elle tousse) et j'ai un rhume.**

Mylène: Raté le bus vraiment? Tu habites de l'autre côté de la rue.

 **Alya: Chloé veut encore se présenter. Elle a toujours été déléguée depuis la maternelle.**

 **Marinette: Et toi, t'as pas envie de te présenter. Je suis sûre que tu ferais une super déléguée.**

 **Alya: Ah désolé non. Mon blogue me prend tout mon temps.**

Marinette: Si ton blogue sur Ladybug te demande autant de temps, imagine ce que c'est que d'être Ladybug.

 **Mme Bustier: Très bien, je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de la récréation pour réfléchir à votre candidature.**

 **Scène: Dans la cour d'école**

 **Chloé: J'espère que t'as compris.**

Max: Si c'est pas de l'intimidation ça...

Chloé: C'est une tactique politique d'accord.

 **Marinette: Alors raconte, elle t'a dit quoi Chloé cette fois-ci: qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec toi?**

Alya se mit à rire " Si ça avait été cela, il se serait peut-être présenté finalement"

 **Kim: Non elle a menacé de dire que j'avais peur des araignées.**

Yvan: Sérieux mec! Tu as flanché juste pour ça. Je connais personne qui aime les araignées. Tu t'es fais carrément embarqué.

Kim: Ça a l'air facile comme ça mais sur le coup, j'ai paniqué.

 **Rose: Elle m'a dit que si jamais je me présentais, je ne pourrais plus jamais faire de scrapbooking au club. Et moi le scrapbooking, j'adore ça. Faire des gribouillis, des découpages et des collages.**

Nino: Non mais Rose tu t'es vu délirer là. Relaxe! Prends une pilule. Fais du scrapbooking chez toi, merde.

 **Alix: Ah oui, mais moi je m'en fiche d'être déléguée et toi c'est quoi ton excuse.**

 **Marinette: Ah euh, je suis très occupée.**

 **Alya: À faire quoi, à arriver en retard ou quoi?**

Alya: Désolée pour celle-là Mari.

 **Marinette: Non euh, et bien disons que oui, si personne se présentait, je pourrais le faire.**

 **Scène: Dans la classe de Mme Bustier**

 **Mme Bustier: Bien y'a-t-il d'autres candidats qui souhaitent se présenter face à Chloé et Sabrina? (tout le monde se cache) Bien comme Chloé et Sabrina sont les seules à se présenter, ça ne sert à rien de faire un vote. Donc Chloé et Sabrina.**

 **Marinette: Moi je suis candidate!**

Adrien: Et tu trouves que Marinette n'est pas courageuse. Princesse, tu es la seule à avoir tenu tête à Chloé. Même moi, je n'ai pas osé.

Il lui prit la main en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas d'arguments à cela. Elle se contenta de sourire et faire une légère caresse sur la main de son partenaire avec son pouce. Ce simple geste le bouleversa totalement.

 **Mme Bustier: Excellente nouvelle! Vous devrez faire campagne et écrire un discours pour demain qui sera le jour du vote.**

Alya était aux anges. Cet épisode serait parfait pour redonner confiance à sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'elle aurait l'appui d'Adrien.

Alya: Tu vois comme tout le monde semble content de ta décision. Même Mme Bustier est emballée par ta candidature.

Marinette: C'était par dépit. Personne ne voulait de Chloé, c'est tout.

Alya: Hey, tu arrêtes de te dénigrer comme cela, tu veux.

Adrien: Elle a raison. Tout le monde t'adore dans cette classe. Quand est-ce que tu vas t'en apercevoir?

Chloé: Hum hum.

Adrien: C'est bon Chloé, on sait que tu existes.

Marinette regarda Adrien d'un air étonné. Il avait été tellement sec dans son commentaire qu'elle n'était même pas certaine que c'était vraiment lui qui avait parlé. Il sembla que Chloé eut une pensée similaire car elle n'osa pas répliquer.

 **Alya: Alors, je t'écoute! C'est quoi ton programme? Quelles sont les idées que tu vas proposer?**

 **Marinette: Que je vais proposer? Euh! Ah, j'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Ah! Pourquoi je me suis mise dans un pétrin pareil?**

 **Rose: T'es trop forte Marinette, tu as laissé parler ton cœur. J'ai eu des frissons, quand tu t'es levée.**

Rose: Et j'en ai encore eu quand je t'ai vu te levée. Tu es vraiment extraordinaire Marinette!

 **Marinette: Hein, euh, c'est gentil.**

 **Rose: Si tu gagnes, tu pourras demander des chaises confortables. On est tellement mal assis que j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Le mieux, ça serait d'acheter du rose.**

 **Nino: Et ce serait trop cool de pouvoir écouter de la Zik à la bibliothèque.**

 **Juleka: Euh bin, euh en fait, disons que, tu vois le truc?**

 **Marinette: Oui, je vois Juleka.**

Yvan: Tu avais vraiment compris?

Marinette: Heu pas vraiment non! Mais c'était Juleka, tu vois.

Rose: Oui Juleka est juste comme ça.

 **Alya: Hey Adrien! Marinette peut compter sur ta voix?**

 **Adrien: Bien sûr! Si son programme me plaît.**

 **Marinette: Bien, j'ai pas intérêt à me rater.**

Chloé: Tu vois mon Adrichou ne donnerait pas son vote à cette Maritruc comme ça pour ses beaux yeux.

Alya: Et tu crois qu'il le ferait pour toi?

Chloé: Bien sûr que oui. Mon Adrien n'a sûrement pas voté pour ce boulet. N'est-ce pas Adrichou?

Adrien: Tu veux bien arrêter de m'appeler ainsi. Et arrête de parler comme si je t'appartenais, d'accord?

 **Chloé: J'ai étudié la façon dont mon père a remporté chacune de ses élections et je compte bien faire pareil. Je connais le secret pour gagner.**

 **Sabrina: Il faut avoir un bon programme.**

Alya: Comme quoi Sabrina n'est pas une cause désespérée.

 **Chloé: C'que t'es drôle! Le secret pour gagner en politique, c'est de ruiner la réputation de ton adversaire.**

Kim: Surprise, surprise!

Max: Très noble de ta part Chloé.

Chloé: Bon ça va, on ne vous a pas demandé votre avis.

 **Scène: Dans la chambre de Marinette**

 **Marinette: Des chaises plus confortables, le droit d'écouter de la musique à la bibli, ce que Juleka essayait de me dire. J'écris les demandes des élèves. Comme ça, je vais toutes les inclure à mon programme.**

Adrien: T'as même ma photo dans un cadre?

Marinette: Hey, on a fait le tour de cette question-là, non?

Adrien: Oui mais je suis toujours étonné de voir à quel point...

Plagg: est-ce qu'on lui parle de ton obsession pour Ladybug?

Adrien: Plagg!

Marinette: Non non, laisse-le parler, ça m'intéresse.

Adrien: Là on écoute une projection.

 **Tikki: Je suis fière de toi. Je suis sûre que tu vas gagner. Tu seras une super déléguée.**

Marinette: Tu vois que j'ai aussi un poster grandeur nature de Jagged Stone alors revient sur terre svp.

 **Marinette: Tous les élèves comptent sur moi pour battre Chloé. Tous même Adrien, tu te rends compte, c'est génial.**

Chloé: Hey reviens sur terre, c'est pas ça qu'il a dit.

 _ **Son téléphone sonne.**_

 **Alya: Marinette, branle-bas de combat.**

 **Marinette: Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

 **Alya: Chloé a invité toute la classe à l'hôtel de ville pour le lancement de sa campagne. Elle a même fait venir Jagged Stone.**

 **Marinette: Non sérieux Jagged Stone? C'est mon chanteur préféré. Je suis trop fan de lui. Ah! Comme tous les autres élèves.**

Alya: Tu t'éloignais un peu de ton but là non?

Marinette: Ouais je me suis un peu laissé emporter.

 **Alya: Exactement, elle essaie d'acheter les élèves avec des autographes.**

 **Marinette: C'est pas fairplay. Elle va m'entendre. J'arrive tout de suite.**

 **Scène: à la boulangerie**

 **Sabrina au téléphone: C'est bon, elle est sortie.**

 **Sabine: Bonjour!**

 **Sabrina: Bonjour madame. Marinette a oublié de me rendre mon livre de géométrie et là, j'en ai super besoin.**

 **Sabine: Marinette vient de sortir. J'ai des clients, je dois rester là mais tu n'as qu'à aller regarder dans sa chambre.**

 **Sabrina: Pas de problème, merci!**

Marinette: Je peux pas croire que ma mère laisse n'importe qui entrer dans ma chambre comme cela.

 **Scène: Cours d'escrime**

 _ **Adrien se bat contre M. D'Argencourt.**_

 **Adrien: Ouah, vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui Mr. D'Argencourt. Elle était belle cette riposte.**

 **Mr. D'Argencourt: Ouais indéniablement. Et c'est normal, c'est la botte secrète de mon ancêtre: le Chevalier Noir.**

 **Adrien: Le Chevalier Noir**?

 **Mr. D'Argencourt: Il y a des siècles de cela, le Chevalier noir a conquis Paris et l'a gouverné d'une main de fer jusqu'au triste jour où il fût renversé par un roturier qui se servit de son or pour acheter la loyauté du bas peuple de Paris. Ah! Quand je pense que l'étendard de mon glorieux aïeul flottait sur cette ville.**

Kim: Heu mec? Tu comprends tout ce qu'il dit quand il parle?

Alya: C'est pas difficile à comprendre. Son ancêtre s'est fait détrôné par un mec qui avait assez d'argent pour acheter le vote des paysans. Ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un?

 **Nadia: C'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes présenté Mr. D'Argencourt, pour venger votre ancêtre?**

 **Mr. D'Argencourt: Par le fer, qui ose venir troubler mon cours.**

 **Nadia: Nadia Chamack, si vous voulez de l'info, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut! Quels sont vos commentaires sur, ouvrez les guillemets, votre cuisante défaite?**

 **Fred: Hey vous là, comment êtes-vous entré dans le collège.**

 **Nadia: Je crois que nous allons devoir rendre l'antenne.**

Mylène: Allez papa, tu es le meilleur!

 **Mr. D'Argencourt: Le cours se termine séance tenante.**

 **Scène: Le repère du Papillon**

 **Papillon: Le perdant d'une élection fera un candidat parfait pour m'aider à la réalisation de mes plans.**

Max: Je comprends pas comment il fait pour être au courant de tout comme ça.

Sabrina: C'était à la télévision non?

Max: Oui mais pas pour le gardien de zoo ou le mime.

Nathanaël: C'est de la magie c'est tout.

 **Papillon: Envole-toi maléfique akuma et prends le contrôle de ce malheureux perdant.**

 **Scène: À la sortie du collège**

 **Nadia: Mr D'Argencourt, on dit, je cite, ouvrez les guillemets, que vous êtes un fossile moyenâgeux et que vous êtes buté et complètement dépassé. Que répondez-vous à ça?**

Nino: Ouah, c'est dur ça mec!

 **Mr D'Argencourt: Palsambleu! Vous revoilà avec vos questions fielleuses. Veuillez cesser de m'importuner et sur le champ.**

 _ **Il détruit l'affiche de Mr. Bourgeois avec son épée**_

 **Papillon: Chevalier Noir, je vais t'offrir des pouvoirs et en échange, tu devras t'emparer des Miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir.**

 **Mr. D'Argencourt: Lorsque la bannière ornée de fiers blasons de mes ancêtres flottera à nouveau sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville, alors, je saurai honorer ma dette envers vous.**

 **Nadia: Un commentaire à faire sur votre transformation soudaine en...?**

Marinette: Non mais c'est une blague! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne part pas en courant.

Nino: Mari, tu connais les journalistes, c'est des cinglés qui se foutent toujours dans le trouble...

Alya: Hey!

Nino: Je t'aime Babe!

Alya: Ouais c'est ça!

 **Chevalier Noir: Chevalier noir, le seigneur de Paris. Désormais, vous êtes mes chevaliers. D'ici peu, vous serez tellement nombreux que rien ne pourra arrêter mon armée. Nous marcherons sur l'hôtel de ville pour détrôner Bourgeois l'usurpateur.**

Max: Impossible qu'il réussisse à couper un pilier en deux avec une épée.

Marinette: Son épée est magique Max.

 **Plagg: Wow, il est dingo le preux chevalier.**

 **Adrien: Vite, il faut y aller. Plagg! Transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

 **Chevalier: Sacre bleu! Quel beau gabarit! Il nous sera d'une grande aide dans notre quête. Par le fer!**

Nino: Adrien, ton garde du corps, tu veux m'expliquer à quoi il te sert? Je ne l'ai jamais vu te défendre dans une attaque d'akuma?

 **Armée de chevaliers: Par le fer! Par le fer! Par le fer!**

 **Chevalier Noir: Chevaliers, allons guerroyer!**

 **Armée de chevaliers: Par le fer!**

 **Chat Noir: Le peuple a parlé, vous avez perdu les élections d'Argencourt.**

Yvan: Hey mec! T'es pas un peu cinglé là. Ils ont tous des armures et des épées.

Adrien: Et alors?

 **Chevalier Noir: Peu me chaut que la populace s'exprime. D'Argencourt a perdu mais pas le Chevalier Noir. En garde!**

 **Scène: Dans la chambre de Marinette**

 **Sabrina (au téléphone avec Chloé): Chloé? Voilà, euh je fais quoi exactement.**

 **Chloé: Fouille sa chambre Sabrina et trouve un truc compromettant.**

 **Sabrina: Ah, j'ai exactement le même chapeau. Tiens une pelote de laine, ça peut être compromettant? Ou un tournevis?**

 **Chloé: Mais bien sûr que non, cervelle de mouche. Ce que je veux, c'est une photo d'elle embarrassante ou on la voit porter un truc ringard. T'as qu'à fouiller.**

Sabrina: Cervelle de mouche?

Kim: Hey Sabrina, y'a tout plein de photos d'Adrien sur les murs et tu n'allumes même pas?

Marinette: Hey, on peut en revenir de cette histoire?

 **Sabrina: Et un journal intime?**

 **Chloé: Et bin voilà, tu vois quand tu veux! Il suffit que je te coache et on peut tirer quelque chose de toi.**

Sabrina: Ok à propos de cela Marinette. Je suis désolée.

Adrien: C'est moi où je découvre de plus en plus de voleurs en herbe dans cette classe?

Marinette: Bien moi au moins, c'était pas pour nuire à quelqu'un.

 _ **Sabrina se prend la main dans la boîte de Marinette.**_

Max: Ah bin là pour ta boîte, chapeau Marinette, ça fonctionne vraiment bien!

Marinette: J'avoue! Plutôt pas mal!

 **Chloé: Sabrina? SABRINA!**

 **Scène: À l'hôtel de ville**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour le lancement de la campagne de ma fille chérie. Et je tiens à remercier la star internationale Jagged Stone pour être venu la soutenir.**

Juleka: Hey tu vois, même Jagged Stone n'est pas capable de la sentir.

Alya: Normal, une telle peste!

Chloé: C'est n'importe quoi voyons. Jagged Stone m'adore. Il est venu au lancement de ma campagne après tout.

Alya: Oui merci aux euros de papa!

 **Chloé: Et si vous votez pour moi, vous aurez des invitations pour le prochain concert de Jagged.**

 **Alya: Ah!**

 **Marinette: T'as eu ton autographe?**

 **Alya: Sssssshhh! Oui, je t'en ai pris un à toi aussi. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**

 **Marinette: Non, je ne suis pas du tout intéressée.**

Adrien: Hum! Toujours aussi intègre Ma Lady.

Il avait bien insisté sur les deux derniers mots. Allait-elle enfin comprendre que, même sans le masque, elle était toujours aussi extraordinaire

 **Marinette: Mais si tu votes pour moi, peut-être que je te pardonnerai.**

 **Scène: Bataille entre Chat Noir et le Chevalier Noir.**

 _ **Le Chevalier Noir lui sert la même tactique qu'au cours d'escrime et Chat Noir tombe dans le piège.**_

 **Chat Noir: C'est dingue! Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir?**

Marinette: Au moins, tu en es conscient.

 **Chevalier Noir: Saisissez-vous de lui.**

 _ **Chat noir se laisse tomber en bas du pont.**_

 **Chevalier Noir: Ne perdons pas de temps.L'hôtel de ville nous attends.**

 **Chat Noir: L'hôtel de ville? Passez devant les gars, je vous rejoins.**

Nino: Mec, comment tu as fait ça?

Adrien: Les bases d'un superhéros.

Il fit un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami, déclenchant un soupir de sa coéquipière. Et oui, c'était bien son chaton.

 **Scène: L'hôtel de ville**

 **Chloé: Mais où est-ce que t'étais passée? J'espère que t'as son journal intime?**

 **Sabrina: Oui je l'ai. Euh, plus ou moins.**

 **Chloé: Hein? C'est quoi ce truc?**

 **Sabrina: J'ai voulu prendre le journal et d'un coup, cette boîte s'est refermée sur ma main.**

 **Chloé: Attends! Et je suis censée te croire c'est ça? Oh, t'es un vrai boulet!**

Marinette: Hey, je croyais que c'était moi le boulet. Je suis jalouse là!

 **Marinette: Non mais vous avez pas l'impression de vous faire acheter. C'est pas avec des places de concert qu'on va régler les problèmes de la classe.**

 **Nathanaël: Ok, mais c'est quoi ton programme Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Eh bien, je me suis dit que, en fait, rajouter des coussins est plus réaliste que d'acheter des chaises. Ton coussin pourrait être rose pailleté.**

Rose: oh oui! Et il est vraiment génial et confortable Marinette. Merci!

 **Marinette: Et je veillerais à ce qu'on puisse écouter de la musique à la bibliothèque, avec un casque bien sûr!**

 **Chloé: Oh, c'est incroyable! On croirait presqu'entendre une déléguée. Dommage que tu n'aies aucune chance de gagner. Faut que j'te parle.**

 **Marinette: Oh! Mon journal intime! Comment vous l'avez eu?**

 **Chloé: Si tu ne retires pas ta candidature, tous tes secrets seront dévoilés chère Marinette.**

 **Marinette: De quel droit... Euh je veux dire: quels secrets?**

 **Chloé: Ah! On va vite le savoir. Dès que j'aurai ouvert ta boîte avec une scie électrique.**

Adrien: Chloé, je savais que tu étais une peste mais là tu es allé trop loin. C'est du chantage... Et c'est bas... et c'est... tu n'as pas honte?

Chloé: Adrichou, voyons! Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas laisser gagner quelqu'un de si peu méritant voyons. Elle n'a pas notre classe et...

Adrien: Ok d'abord, arrête de m'appeler Adrichou! Puis arrête de m'associer à toi, c'est vraiment le pire insulte que tu peux me faire!

Chloé: Mais...

Adrien: On en reparlera plus tard. Jusque-là, je ne veux plus t'entendre!

Marinette était presque triste pour Chloé. Elle savait qu'Adrien avait raison d'agir ainsi mais son ton avait été tellement dur et froid. Il avait eu la décence de ne pas éterniser la conversation devant tout le monde, mais elle savait que tous et chacun avait été témoin de la douleur sur le visage de la blonde. Et, se mettre Adrien à dos... c'était, selon Marinette, la pire chose qui pouvait arriver dans une vie. Une vie sans Adrien... elle frissonna juste à y penser.

Adrien: Tu as froid?

Il avait pris une couverture et entouré ses épaules. Comment pouvait-il être si parfait?

 _ **Bruit de trompettes**_

 **Chevalier: Oyez oyez! Le chevalier noir va parler. Écoutez-le ou vous serez embastillez.**

 **Chevalier Noir: D'ici peu, mon étendard flottera sur cette contrée. Bourgeois, fief et faquin, sort séant et vient déroyer.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?**

 **Alya: Eh bien en gros: viens te battre péquenaud.**

Nino: On peut compter sur Alya pour le vocabulaire. Ma femme c'est un vrai dictionnaire!

Alya: Ta femme?

Nino: Allez, tu sais bien que c'est ce que tu veux.

Alya: On peut attendre quelques années là?

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Heu, allez prendre un rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire.**

Nathanaël: Tout un maire!

Chloé: Hey!

 **Chevalier Noir: Ha ha ha ! Agenouille-toi devant le chevalier noir ou tu vas goûter à mon épée.**

 **Armée de chevaliers: Par le fer, par le fer, par le fer.**

 _ **Chat Noir lance son bâton et en frappe plusieurs.**_

 **Chevalier Noir: Emparez-vous de lui!**

 **Chat Noir: Mais c'est qu'elles sont dangereuses les boîtes de conserve.**

Alya: Attends, tu ne veux pas que je me présente près des champs de bataille, mais lui tu laisses s'attaquer à une armée seul?

Marinette: Bien, c'est Chat Noir... je veux dire, il est capable de se défendre.

Alya: Contre une armée de chevaliers en armure?

 _ **Marinette regarde la scène par la fenêtre. Trois chevaliers sautent sur Chat Noir.**_

 **Marinette: Aye! Alors là, ça ça doit pas faire du bien.**

 _ **Chat noir se libère.**_

 **Chat Noir: Je suis prêt, on peut commencer à se battre.**

Marinette: tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Alya: Ok, Adrien, prochaine partie de Rugby en classe de gym, je suis dans ton équipe, tu veux.

Kim: Hey, j'allais demander la même chose!

Alya: Trop tard, j'ai demandé en premier.

 **Chevalier Noir: Par le fer!**

 _ **Lui et Chat Noir s'engage dans un combat à l'épée.**_

 **Jagged Stone: Tiens, il semblerait que mes fans soient là. Pas de problème, je vais leur donner ce qu'ils réclament. Yeeahhhh!**

Alix: Attends, il est en est venu à cette conclusion parce que...

Alya: Ouais c'est pas sa meilleure performance.

 **Chevalier Noir: Tiens donc, un troubadour.**

 **Jagged Stone: Hey les gars, je sais que vous êtes fan de moi mais c'est pas une raison pour se battre.**

Marinette: Ok! Tout le monde a ses moments de faiblesses...

 **Chevalier Noir: Es-tu le champion de l'usurpateur?**

 **Jagged Stone: Je suis quoi?**

 _ **Il se fait transformer en chevalier.**_

 **Chloé: Oh non!**

 **Yvan: C'est des fous ces types.**

 **Marinette: Les portes vite!**

 **Chloé: Les portes vite!**

 **Marinette: Tais-toi Chloé!**

 **Chloé: Tais-toi Chloé! Oups.**

Là-dessus toute la classe se mit à rire. Chloé se cacha dans son sac de couchage. Elle n'osa pas intervenir. De toute façon, y'avait-il vraiment quelque chose à dire.

 **Chevalier Noir: À genou devant l'étendard du Chevalier Noir. Rendez-vous ou périssez.**

 **Rose: Aaaahhh! Chloé, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? En tant que déléguée, qu'est-ce que tu conseilles?**

 **Chloé: Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas encore déléguée mais si je suis élue, je te répondrai, demain.**

 **Rose: Mais on ne va pas pouvoir attendre jusqu'à demain.**

 **Chloé: Dans ce cas, y'a un problème. Va falloir s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.**

Marinette: Merci Rose parce que là, tu as fait valoir mon point.

 **Marinette: Tikki, faut qu'on parle!**

 **Tikki: Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?**

 **Marinette: Chat Noir a besoin de Ladybug mais les élèves aussi ont besoin de moi.**

 **Tikki: Aie confiance en ton instinct.**

Adrien: Tu sais Tikki, avec ton aide, on pourra parvenir à quelque chose concernant Marinette et sa confiance en elle.

Tikki: Pauvre Adrien, si tu savais combien j'essaie!

 **Marinette: Kim, Yvan, bloquez les portes et occupez-vous aussi des fenêtres. Allez hop!**

Kim: Alors là Marinette, tu savais comment déléguer aux bonnes personnes.

Il tapa dans la main d'Yvan.

 **Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène et Alya! Suivez-moi!**

 **Alya: Bravo Marinette! Voilà, ça c'est le comportement d'une future déléguée.**

 **Chloé: Oui, oh ça va hein. Justement c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. Sabrina, Kim, Yvan, allez fermer les portes.**

Tout le monde dans la salle se mit à acclamer Marinette.

 **Chevalier noir: À l'attaque!**

 **Marinette: Bloquez bien toutes les entrées!**

 **Nino: J'espère qu'il est rien arrivé à Chat Noir!**

Adrien: Hey, j'apprécie mec!

Nino: C'était probablement mon subconscient qui savait que c'était toi!

Adrien: Meilleurs potes!

Nino: Meilleurs potes!

 **Marinette: Ça devient trop dangereux. Monsieur, il faut vite s'en aller.**

Nathanaël: Attends le maire est présent et c'est l'adolescente de 15 ans qui contrôle la situation. Trop pas cool!

 **Marinette: J'arrive dans quelques minutes. Le temps de vérifier que les fenêtres sont fermées.**

Alya: Et moi je t'ai laissée seule. Quelle meilleure amie je fais.

 **Marinette: C'est bon, on peut y aller. Tikki, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Chat Noir: Allez, tout doux les boîtes de conserve.**

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir, viens par là! Je suis vraiment désolée. J'avais un peu de boulot à l'intérieur.**

 **Chat Noir: Ah! Tu sais, je m'en sortais très bien tout seul. Mais c'est toujours sympa de te voir.**

Adrien se rapprocha encore plus de Marinette. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'amener loin de tout ça, l'avoir pour lui seul. Mais il devait respecter son rythme et pour l'instant, il y alla à pas de bébé.

 **Chevalier Noir: Formation "Colonne"**

 _ **Ladybug et Chat Noir font s'effondrer les colonnes de chevaliers.**_

 **Chat Noir: STRIKE!**

 **Chevalier Noir: Maudits acrobates bigarrés!**

 _ **Il transforme une voiture en catapulte.**_

 **Chat Noir: Mais pourquoi ils vont sur le toit? Oui enfin, ceux qui y arrivent.**

 **Ladybug: C'est pour le drapeau.**

Nino: Hey mec, tu as un de ses sens de la répartie. Même si c'est pas toujours brillant, je t'adore pour ça mon pote!

Adrien: Heu merci... je crois!

 **Chevalier Noir: Une fois que mon étendard aura remplacé cette oriflamme, ma victoire sera totale.**

 **Ladybug: L'Akuma doit se trouver dans son épée.**

 **Chat Noir: Et comment on va faire pour l'attraper?**

 **Ladybug: Il faut qu'on le rejoigne là-haut. Chat Noir, le laisse pas mettre son étendard.**

 **Chevalier Noir: Manant! Vous ne m'impressionnez point. Par l'acier de mon épée, je déclare que tous les habitants de cette contrée sont désormais mes serfs. Agenouillez-vous devant votre seigneur.**

Alix: Ok, non seulement on pige rien de ce qu'il raconte mais en plus, il est carrément dément ce type.

 **Chevalier Noir: Ha ha ha ha ha! Bientôt vous aussi maudits cloportes, vous rejoindrez les rangs de mon armée.**

 **Chat Noir: Dans. Tes. Rêves! En garde.**

Marinette regarda son coéquipier ainsi se battre et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sérieusement séduisant. Chat noir était tout ce qui manquait à Adrien, son courage, son intensité, son engagement, son exubérance. Elle sentit une certaine chaleur en découvrant ainsi chacune des facettes de celui qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur. À sa façon, il était si pur, si naïf, si idéaliste.

 **Papillon: D'ici peu de temps, Ladybug et Chat Noir vont faire face à leur destin. Ha ha ha ha ha!**

 **Chat Noir: Nous aussi, on va finir en chevalier.**

 **Élèves transformés en chevalier: Par le fer.**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! Bon d'accord! Espérons qu'il soit chatouilleux.**

 _ **Le Chevalier essaie une nouvelle fois la tactique qu'il avait tentée lors du cours d'escrime.**_

 **Chat Noir: Pas cette fois.**

Nino: Tu vois mec, on apprend tous de nos erreurs.

 _ **Ladybug réussit à lancer la bestiole dans l'armure du Chevalier Noir qui lâche son épée. Chat noir l'envoie à Ladybug et elle la brise.**_

Adrien: Tu te rends compte que tu as brisé à mains nues une épée qui avait détruit un pilier.

Marinette: Je sais, je suis toujours surprise de la force que j'ai avec ce costume. Le nombre d'objets que j'ai brisé comme si de rien n'était.

 **Ladybug: Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. J't'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir: Bien joué!**

 **Chat Noir: Heu, il est temps que j'y aille. On m'attend.**

Marinette: Et qui t'attendait comme ça?

Adrien: Bien en fait, personne mais je devais faire comme si non?

 **Papillon: Notre duel n'est pas terminé chère Ladybug. Mais je sais qu'à la fin de l'envoi, je ferai mouche.**

Mylène: Vraiment Adrien, je te jure que ses blagues ressemblent aux tiennes.

Adrien: Hey, je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec lui d'accord?

 **Tikki: Bravo Marinette! Tu as démontré que tu pouvais être Ladybug tout en étant déléguée de classe.**

 **Marinette: Ça n'a pas été facile, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Si j'avais pas essayé, jamais j'aurais su que j'en étais capable.**

 **Chloé: Ha! Où est-ce que tu étais? Je paris que tu t'étais cachée hein?**

Nathanaël: Non, ça c'est toi qui as fait ça.

 **Marinette: Ah, t'es super drôle Chloé. Je me suis fait transformer en chevalier.**

 **Adrien: Oui, moi aussi, c'était un vrai cauchemar.**

Marinette: Mais d'où est-ce que tu sortais comme ça, tu n'étais même pas avec nous à l'hôtel de ville?

Adrien: Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis Princesse?

 **Marinette: Maintenant que tout ça est terminé, je veux que tu me rendes ce qui m'appartient.**

 **Chloé: Oh, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.**

 **Sabrina: Oui, s'il-te-plaît, reprends-le**

 **.**

 _ **Marinette déverrouille le coffret avec sa clé.**_

 **Sabrina: Merci!**

 **Alya: Chloé, un commentaire à faire?**

Nino: Et voilà la journaliste qui entre en scène.

 **Chloé: C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais volé son journal intime et je suis scandalisée qu'on puisse m'accuser.**

 **Marinette: C'est drôle ça! Comment t'as su que mon journal était à l'intérieur.**

 **Chloé: Euh! Et bien euh... c'est Sabrina qui me l'a dit. Tout ça c'était son idée.**

Sabrina: Traître!

Chloé: Hey, mais c'est elle qui vole les téléphones des autres.

Alya: Elle n'avait totalement pas les mêmes buts que toi, voilà toute la différence.

 **Nino: Ça c'est carrément pas cool.**

 **Alya: Bon bien je crois que personne ne voteras pour Chloé maintenant. Tu es notre nouvelle déléguée.**

 **Marinette: Euh, pas si vite Alya.**

 **Chloé: Ha ha ha! Regardez, elle a déjà changé d'avis. On ne peut pas compter sur elle.**

 **Marinette: Ça c'est pas vrai! J'aimerais une élection sur des bases saines. Je ne veux pas être élue parce que vous ne voulez pas de Chloé, mais parce que c'est moi que vous voulez. Je ne veux pas faire de promesses que je ne tiendrai pas et je n'arriverai peut-être pas à faire tout ce que vous me demanderez, mais je suis débrouillarde et je tiens ma parole. Je sais être à l'écoute et le travail ne me fait pas peur. Être la déléguée de notre classe est une tâche en laquelle je crois et la chose la plus importante, je crois en mes qualités. Alors, pour l'élection du délégué, votez pour Marinette.**

 _ **Les élèves applaudissent.**_

Adrien: Hey Mari, c'est moi ou tu m'as servi un tout autre discours tout à l'heure. Tu vois bien que toi et Ladybug ne font qu'une?

Marinette: Y'a toute une différence entre être déléguée de classe et sauver le monde.

Adrien: T'as raison, moi je ne fais que sauver le monde.

Il lui fit un de ses clin d'œil irrésistible qui lui rappelait à quel point lui et Chat Noir avaient tant en commun.

 **Chloé (envers Sabrina qui applaudit): Non mais tu fais quoi là? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi. AH! Tu ne me sers vraiment à rien.**

Nathanaël: Hey Chloé, tu viens de te faire dégrader. C'est presque triste.

 **Scène: Dans la classe de Mme Bustier**

 **Mme Bustier: Élue à la majorité des voix, Marinette est votre nouvelle déléguée et Alya sera sa suppléante.**

 **Marinette: T'inquiète, t'aura le temps de tenir ton blogue et d'être suppléante. Avec un peu de volonté, rien ne peut nous résister.**

 **Alya: T'as toute ma confiance.**

Un nouveau décompte de quinze minutes apparut à l'écran.

Adrien se leva sans même jeter un regard à Marinette. Il alla directement voir Chloé.

"Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se parle."

Il l'a pris par le bras et l'amena dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce.

"Adrichou, est-ce que ça va? C'est la pression c'est ça? Je savais que cette peste de Marinette finirait par te mettre à bout."

"Ok Chloé, tu vas arrêter cela tout de suite. Premièrement, je t'ai dit des dizaines de fois d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi."

"Mais..."

"Je n'aime pas ça Chloé. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de prendre l'avis des autres en considération? »

Chloé le regardait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Adrien avait toujours été si patient et gentil avec elle. Comment pouvait-il, du jour au lendemain, agir de façon aussi brutale?

"Adrien, elle t'a ensorcelé c'est ça. Jamais tu ne m'as parlé comme cela."

"Bon sang Chloé, ouvre-toi les yeux. Personnes dans cette pièce ne peut te supporter. Tu as été ma première amie et la seule pendant un bon bout de temps et ce que je vais te dire, c'est parce que je t'apprécie malgré tout."

"Mais..."

"Chloé, il faut que ça change. Tu as une de ces façons d'aborder les gens. Combien de personne ont été akumatisé par ta faute?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Je te jure Chloé que dès que l'on retourne à nos places, je demande à Max d'en faire le décompte. Tu n'as aucune considération pour les sentiments des autres et tu es persuadée que ton apparence et ton argent font de toi la perle rare. Mais, admettons qu'on oublie Marinette dans l'équation. Je pourrais simplement te donner l'exemple de Rose: sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son attention envers les autres, font en sorte qu'elle est cent fois plus jolie et attirante que tu ne le seras jamais."

"Adrien?"

"Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire tout cela Chloé. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps et tu as été là à des moments où personne d'autres ne pouvait m'aider. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à te laisser déprécier les autres comme tu le fais. Ce n'est pas pour moi ou mon image Chloé... c'est pour toi. Tu vas te retrouver seule Chloé. Seule avec ton père et ton argent."

"Adrien, tu ne peux pas. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme cela que ça doit se passer. Tu ne peux pas être avec Marinette. Tu dois être avec moi."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Parce que je t'aime!"

"Pourquoi?"

"…"

"Pourquoi tu m'aimes Chloé"

"Mais c'est évident non?"

"Non"

"Mais Adrien, qui d'autre pourrait être avec moi ou avec toi? On est riches, on est jeunes, beaux, populaires...Personne d'autre ne nous mérite."

"Malheureusement Chloé, si tu m'avais seulement cité un vrai trait de ma personnalité, j'aurais eu un peu de compassion pour toi. Mais là, je ne peux que te donner un conseil: essaie de comprendre seulement c'est quoi l'amour. Je suis certain que tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment. Pas pour son look, son argent ou sa popularité, mais pour qui il est vraiment."

Il la laissa derrière lui.

"Adrien, ne pars pas comme ça. Je vais... Je vais appeler mon père. "

"Allez vas-y, appelle ton père."


	7. Rogercop

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Quelques petits renseignements pour répondre à vos questions.**

 **En effet, je suis Québécoise, alors pour mes amis en France, si jamais certaines expressions ne vous sont pas familières, écrivez-moi, ça me fera plaisir de vous « traduire » le tout. Mais j'essaie tout de même de garder un français international, je vous épargne beaucoup de « joual ».**

 **Et je termine une semaine de vacances, alors il se peut que je publie moins souvent mais je ne vous abandonne pas.**

 **Enfin, j'ai mis l'ordre des épisodes que je souhaite suivre dans les commentaires si jamais vous souhaitez savoir d'avance quand votre épisode fera l'objet d'un chapitre. Vous remarquerez que les épisodes dans lequel les élèves sont akumatisés sont traités à la fin, le dimanche dans le « time line » de ma fiction. C'est voulu!**

 **Enjoy!**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Au moment où Adrien quittait Chloé, Mme Bustier arriva dans le gymnase. "Marinette, Adrien, il y a une nouvelle attaque d'Akuma près du Louvre." À l'écran, le décompte s'interrompit.

Marinette ne perdit pas de temps à réagir. Tikki étant à ses côtés, elle put appeler sa transformation dans l'instant qui suivit. Malgré qu'ils l'aient déjà vu plusieurs fois à l'écran, les élèves ne purent s'empêcher d'être impressionné par l'évènement. Même Adrien n'avait pu détacher les yeux de sa compagne. C'était un vrai ravissement pour le jeune homme qui voyait tranquillement son rêve prendre vie devant lui.

Ladybug se tourna vers lui, s'attendant à retrouver son coéquipier, mais ne vit qu'un adolescent pantois, la bouche ouverte et les yeux dans le brouillard. "CHAT!"

Il sursauta et explora la salle du regard en quête de son Kwami. "Plagg, bon sang, c'est pas le temps de t'éclipser." Le Kwami arriva du coin de la salle où se trouvait la table.

"Ça va, ça va! Y'a pas de quoi en faire un fromage."

"Tu étais encore parti t'empiffrer. Allez! Transforme-moi!"

Comme pour sa partenaire, sa transformation déclencha des exclamations de surprises de la part de ses camarades. Ladybug, elle-même, n'en perdit pas un moment. C'était quelque chose que de se transformer, mais voir son partenaire en faire autant, c'était un sentiment nouveau. Elle lui fit un sourire satisfait.

"Maintenant, il faut agir comme si nous ne savions toujours rien l'un de l'autre. Pas question de se mettre en danger d'accord."

Il hocha la tête et les deux quittèrent la salle.

Alya, s'apprêtait à les suivre quand elle fût arrêtée par Mme Bustier. "Vous croyez aller où comme ça Mademoiselle Césaire. Vous vous rappelez qu'il est interdit de sortir de cette salle pour la fin de semaine?"

"Mais, et le Ladyblog!"

"Mademoiselle Césaire, je crois que votre blogue peut se permettre de ne pas couvrir un évènement. Veuillez rester ici et patientez avec vos camarades en attendant leur retour. Un déjeuner sera servi dans quelques minutes."

Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Marinette, leurs récentes découvertes ne ternissent en rien leurs performances contre le nouvel akumatisé. À l'inverse, les héros en avaient développé une confiance plus solide entre eux deux, une synergie plus puissante. C'était comme si le fait de se connaître brisait la dernière barrière qui pouvait subsister entre les âmes sœurs, leur permettant d'anticiper plus facilement les gestes et de décoder plus rapidement les pensées de l'autre.

Ce fut deux héros satisfaits qui revinrent à la rencontre de leurs camarades, ayant à peine le temps de remettre les pieds dans le gymnase avant leur détransformation.

Juleka qui se tenait à côté de la porte fut témoin de la scène et en resta figée. "Ouah! Ça c'est trop..." Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un défi que de laisser Juleka sans mot.

Dès qu'ils furent de retour, le décompte redémarra à l'écran. Un déjeuner avait été apporté dans la salle. Une espèce de goûter comprenant des salades, des sandwichs, des fromages, des charcuteries, des crudités et des pâtisseries. Les deux héros regardèrent la table avec envie, sachant très bien que les camarades qui s'approchaient d'eux ne leur laisseraient pas le temps d'y accéder. Mais les meilleurs amis étaient faits pour cela et Nino s'interposa avant qu'ils ne soient assiégés. "Hey les mecs, laissé leur le temps d'arriver et de se remplir la panse. Ils viennent de nous sauver les fesses encore, ça serait la moindre des choses."

Adrien cogna son poing contre celui de son ami en guise de remerciement. Il entraîna une Marinette encore surprise de sa chance vers la table pour qu'ils se fassent une assiette et rassasient leur Kwamis. Ils retournèrent à leurs places avec leur petit bonheur. Jetant un regard en direction d'Adrien qui engloutissait son repas avec énergie, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Quoi?" Lui demanda le jeune homme, la bouche à moitié pleine.

"Pour un garçon qui a été élevé selon l'étiquette, je m'attendais pas à ça"

"Hey, tu as déjà suivi une diète? Tu ferais comme moi si tu avais enfin la chance de manger ce que tu veux sans te le faire reprocher."

"Tu suis vraiment une diète si stricte?"

"Je te rappelle que mon père est Gabriel Agreste. Avec lui, tout est strict."

"Quand même, tu pourrais prendre le temps de mastiquer et de déguster non? Il va en rester encore sur la table promis. Et à partir de lundi, tu auras droit à une pâtisserie tous les matins. Après tout, tu es un garçon en pleine croissance non?"

"Sans compter toute l'énergie dépensée dans les batailles. Tu es géniale Princesse! Merci!"

Il restait un peu de temps au compteur lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger. Ils acceptèrent alors de répondre aux questions de leurs camarades à propos de l'attaque. Alya fût la première à intervenir. "Alors c'était quoi cette fois-ci? J'aurais bien voulu suivre mais Mme Bustier n'a rien voulu savoir!"

"Et moi non plus d'ailleurs je ne t'aurais pas laissé" lui opposa Marinette. "Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te mettre en danger, Alya."

"Bon d'accord, on en reparlera mais pour l'instant, raconte."

"Cette fois-ci le papillon a choisi une mère célibataire de cinq enfants appelée la marchande de sable. Elle voulait permettre à tout le monde de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Chaton a failli faire de beaux rêves."

"Hey, c'était calculé! Et de toute façon, ça t'as bien sauvé les fesses non?"

"Je sais, merci mon minou. Mais ne recommence plus!"

"Désolé Ma Lady, je ne fais que mon devoir!"

"Et qu'est-ce que t'as donné ton Lucky Charm?" Demanda Rose

"Un chalumeau."

"Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire d'un chalumeau? Tu ne l'as pas brûlée vive tout de même?" Questionna Kim.

"Kim, un peu de jugeote voyons" lui lança Sabrina.

"En fait, Chat Noir a utilisé son cataclysme pour détruire le sac de sable qu'elle tenait et avec le chalumeau, j'ai pu changer le sable en vitre et ça l'a fait trébucher. Puis Chat Noir lui a enlevé une pantoufle où se cachait l'akuma et me la lancée."

"Je me demande où le Papillon va chercher toutes ses idées. Il faut lui donner qu'il est créatif" admit Adrien.

C'est Mylène qui les ramena à l'ordre en leur rappelant les quelques secondes aux décomptes. Chacun regagna sa place rapidement pour la prochaine projection.

Au grand bonheur du jeune homme, Marinette que la bataille et le repas avait quelque peu assommée, appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Adrien. "À pas de bébé!" Pensa-t-il en lui faisant une délicate caresse sur le bras.

Alya qui les vit ainsi ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie.

 **ROGERCOP**

 **Scène: Dans la résidence des Dupain-Cheng**

 **Marinette: Tu es prêt papa?**

 **Tom: Plus ou moins oui! Je crois!**

 _ **Ils sortent de la maison ensemble.**_

 **Sabine: Passez une bonne journée des parents mes chéris.**

Adrien regarda la scène avec intérêt et, il faut l'avouer, beaucoup d'envie. La vie de famille de Marinette semblait vraiment chaleureuse. C'était un foyer où chacun veillait sur les autres. Adrien n'avait jamais connu une telle ambiance. Il avait eu une très belle relation avec sa mère, mais son père avait toujours été plutôt absent.

Mais, peut-être que maintenant, il pouvait espérer. Il y avait une chance qu'un jour, il puisse faire partie intégrante de cette famille aimante et goûte au même bonheur que sa partenaire. Puis il pourrait y établir sa petite famille.

 **Scène: Dans la classe de Mme Bustier**

 **Tom: Ma journée commence à 4 heures tous les matins vu que ma boulangerie ouvre à 7 heures. On pourrait croire que la vie d'un boulanger est plutôt monotone à toujours faire les mêmes pâtisseries, les mêmes gâteaux. Mais y'a pas 2 jours qui se ressemblent. Une fois j'ai une commande pour un gâteau en forme de tour Eiffel et le lendemain, on va me demander...**

 _ **En dehors de la classe, Adrien est au téléphone.**_

 **Téléphone: Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Gabriel Agreste. Veuillez laisser un message.**

 **Adrien: Bonjour Père! C'est moi. Aujourd'hui au collège, c'est la journée des parents. Vous deviez passer, vous vous souvenez? Vous pouvez me rappeler?**

 **Plagg: Ça va Adrien?**

 **Adrien: Oui ah, t'inquiète. J'ai l'habitude.**

Dans la salle on entendit quelques exclamations de compassion de la part des camarades d'Adrien. Mais le garçon ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il avait été élevé de cette façon, il n'avait jamais connu autre chose. Ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles mais il avait réussis à y survivre jusqu'à présent. Puis, maintenant, il avait Plagg et sa Lady.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait réagi plus discrètement que les autres à ce qu'elle avait vu. Pas d'exclamation ou de parole de réconfort. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour cela, elle savait à quel point il était orgueilleux. Elle avait simplement placé sa main sur le genou; un geste subtil pour lui dire qu'elle était là. Pas besoin de parler: entre eux, tout était clair.

 _ **Adrien revient dans la classe.**_

 **Tom: Ma fille Marinette va passer pour vous distribuer des croissants tout frais de ce matin.**

 _ **Marinette passe à côté d'Adrien et remarque son air triste. Elle ne fait cependant rien.**_

Adrien: Tu sais, un croissant aurait fait plaisir. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir eu un en fait.

Alya: Oui mais si tu te souviens bien, la distribution a été interrompue par une autre des belles performances de Chloé.

 **Mme Bustier: Merci Mr. Dupain. Passons maintenant à la mère d'Alya qui est chef étoilée du grand Paris Le palace appartenant à notre maire Mr. Bourgeois.**

 _ **Sabrina découvre le bracelet de Chloé.**_

 **Sabrina: Oh Il est magnifique.**

 **Chloé: Hey, on touche avec les yeux.**

Nathanaël: Ah oui! Le fameux bracelet!

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Allez range ça Chloé, tu risques de le perdre ou pire, de te le faire voler.**

 **Chloé: Je me demande combien de croissants ton père devrait vendre pour acheter un tel bracelet. Oh! Qu'est-ce que je raconte, il lui faudrait vendre sa boulangerie.**

 **Marinette: Ah! Puisque tu es si riche, tu n'as pas besoin de croissant gratuit.**

Alya: Ça c'est ma fille!

Les deux amies cognèrent leurs poings ensemble.

 **Chloé: Jalouse!**

 **Plagg: Un camembert! Ah! Ce n'est pas un camembert. Mais c'est particulièrement chatoyant et j'aime quand ça brille.**

Chloé: C'est cette bestiole qui a pris mon bracelet.

Plagg: Hey, mais qui tu traites de bestiole.

Adrien: Plagg, je crois que tu n'es pas en position pour argumenter là. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'en vient.

 **Mère d'Alya: Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous préparer un plat. Mais peut-être que Mr. Bourgeois vous invitera tous à venir déjeuner au palace.**

Kim: Hey, on a jamais eu ce déjeuner finalement.

Yvan: Tu t'attendais à quoi?

 _ **Plagg joue avec le bracelet et fait tomber le sac de Chloé dans lequel Marinette trébuche.**_

Tikki: Oh Plagg! Vraiment? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit peut causer autant de dégâts.

Plagg: Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le dieu de la destruction.

 **Chloé: Oh! Hey le boulet de service, ça t'arrive de regarder où tu mets les pieds?**

 **Mme Bustier: Bien, et maintenant, je vous présente le père de Sabrina. Il est policier. Voici l'agent Roger.**

 **Roger: Ça fait 15 ans que je suis dans les forces de l'ordre et j'ai une règle d'or: un citoyen est présumé innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé sa culpabilité.**

Sabrina: Le meilleur policier de la ville.

 **Chloé: MON BRACELET! Il a disparu. Je l'avais dans les mains il y a deux secondes. TOI! C'est toi qui l'as volé.**

 **Marinette: Quoi? Mais n'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**

 **Chloé: Tu l'as fait exprès de trébucher sur mon sac pour pouvoir voler mon bracelet. Vous qui êtes policier: arrêtez la!**

 **Tom: Hey ma fille n'est pas une voleuse.**

 **Roger siffle: Attendez Mlle Bourgeois. On n'accuse pas les gens sans preuve. Restez tous à vos places svp. Peut-être avez-vous simplement égaré votre bracelet.**

 **Chloé: Vous insinuez que je suis une menteuse. PAPA!**

Alya: Et on appelle papa à la rescousse.

Max: Ouais comme d'hab.!

Nathanaël: Le pire c'est qu'il répond...

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Roger, je vous donne l'ordre de fouillez cette jeune fille.**

 **Mme Bustier: Gardons notre calme s'il vous plaît.**

Rose: Oh! Pauvre Mme Bustier.

Mylène: Oui, ça ne devait pas être sa meilleure journée.

Mme Bustier: J'en ai eu de meilleures. Merci les filles.

La plupart des élèves sursautèrent en entendant la voix de leur enseignante. Personne ne l'avait vu revenir dans le gymnase. Mais évidemment, comme bien des gens, elle était curieuse de se voir à l'écran. Et cette épisode en particulier l'intéressait, elle n'avait jamais été mise au courant de la suite des évènements.

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Dois-je vous rappeler qu'en tant que maire de cette ville, je suis votre supérieur.**

 **Roger: Mais c'est contraire à la loi. Je ne peux quand même pas...**

 **Mr Bourgeois: Très bien dans ce cas considérez que vous n'êtes plus policier.**

 **Roger: Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Tout ça rien que pour un bracelet?**

Marinette: Je dois avouer Sabrina que ton père est un policier vraiment intègre et compétent. Il peut être fier de lui. Il a tenu tête au maire et est resté fidèle à ses principes.

Sabrina: Merci Marinette. Je suis très fière de lui.

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Ce bracelet, Roger, c'est celui de ma fille. Vous êtes incompétent et vous êtes renvoyé. Sortez!**

 **Chloé: Super. Et maintenant, appelons Ladybug. Elle au moins, je suis sûre qu'elle fera quelque chose.**

Alya: Je ne sais pas pour toi Marinette, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que Ladybug ait bien envie de l'aider.

Marinette: Elle devrait peut-être réfléchir avant d'accuser n'importe qui.

Les élèves de la classe pouffèrent de rire en prenant conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Chloé accusait l'héroïne qu'elle réclamait. Quelle ironie!

 **Scène : Le repère du Papillon**

 **Papillon: Les relations parent-enfant sont parfois si compliqué. Elles sont sources de conflits et d'émotions négatives. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus ni ordre, ni loi, c'est le chaos qui règne. Envole-toi cher petit Akuma et prends le contrôle de ce policier.**

Adrien se rappela alors qu'il avait un service à demander à Max.

Adrien: Hey Max! Tu veux faire un décompte pour moi. J'aimerais que tu me comptes chaque fois que Chloé est responsable d'une attaque d'akuma.

Max: Mais bien sûr.

Chloé: Hey, si on compte les miennes, on compte ceux de chaque élève de cette classe.

Adrien: Si personne n'est contre, moi non plus.

Personne ne s'interposa.

Max: D'accord, que le décompte commence. Euh pour l'imposteur, je ne sais pas sur qui mettre la faute.

Marinette: Mets nous en chacun un, ça ne me dérange pas.

Adrien: Moi non plus.

Max: Alors, si mes chiffres sont exactes, Chloé, Kim, Marinette et Adrien, se mérite chacun un point jusqu'à présent.

Alix : Soit heureux Kim, ça fera une compétition à laquelle je ne te botterai pas les fesses.

 **Scène : Voiture de Roger**

 **Roger: Il a osé me demander d'enfreindre la loi. Mais c'est... c'est criminel.**

Alix: tu parles d'un maire. Ça crin!

 **Papillon: Rogercop, je suis le papillon. Cette ville a besoin d'un vrai, d'un implacable justicier. Es-tu prêt à faire régner la loi?**

 **Roger: Oui chef!**

Sabrina: Oh non! Papa ne fais pas ça!

 **Papillon: Ladybug et Chat Noir doivent être détruits. C'est ma condition pour t'aider à te venger. Et ensuite, tu récupéreras leurs Miraculous et tu me les remettras. Sommes-nous bien d'accord?**

 **Rogercop: Affirmatif. Chat noir et Ladybug n'auront aucune chance contre moi. La justice règnera dans les rues de Paris.**

Kim: Trop cool la voiture.

Adrien: Oui je sais et elle vole en plus.

Son ton indiquait qu'il était aussi excité qu'un gamin devant un jouet particulièrement extraordinaire. Cela causa l'exaspération de sa partenaire.

 **Scène: Dans la classe de Mme Bustier**

 **Tom: Il n'est pas question que vous approchez de ma fille ou de son sac.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Savez-vous qui je suis.**

Alya: Connaissant M. Dupain, il doit probablement en avoir rien à faire de qui il est.

Marinette: Exactement!

 **Mme Bustier: S'il vous plaît Messieurs. Vous êtes dans un collège, il y a des enfants qui vous regardent. Je suis sûre que ce bracelet ne doit pas être loin.**

Mylène: Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour rester aussi calme Mme Bustier.

L'enseignante eu un petit sourire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment et à l'intérieur d'elle-même, c'était la panique totale.

 **Marinette: J'imagine qu'il a dû tomber de son sac, tout simplement.**

 **Alya: C'est sûr, si j'étais son bracelet, moi aussi j'essaierais de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette peste.**

 **Marinette: Hey! Nino a filmé toute la scène avec son téléphone. On va pouvoir voir ce qui s'est passé**

Mme Bustier: Beau travail de déléguée Marinette.

Marinette: Merci madame mais si je me souviens bien, ça n'a finalement pas été ma plus grande performance.

 _ **Sur le téléphone de Nino:**_ **Tom: Ma fille Marinette va passer pour vous distribuer des croissants tout frais...**

 **Marinette : Là regardez, Sabrina avait le bracelet de Chloé**

 **Sabrina : Oui mais, je lui ai rendu tout de suite après.**

 **Marinette : Chloé, pourquoi, tu ne regardes pas dans le sac de ta copine.**

Marinette : Ouais, c'était décidément pas ma meilleure performance de déléguée.

Chloé : Ça on peut le dire.

Alya : Hey, personne n'aurait pu faire mieux que toi là. Regarde, tout le monde observe mais personne ne te donne un coup de main.

 **Sabrina : Je rêve ou t'es en train de me traiter de voleuse.**

 **Marinette : Non, ça c'est Chloé qui accuse les gens sans aucune preuve, moi j'me fie uniquement aux images qu'on vient de voir.**

 _ **Sabrina accroche Nathanaël qui échappe ses feuilles par terre. En les ramassant, il dévoile un dessin du bracelet.**_

 **Nathanaël : Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai dessiné le bracelet, mais je ne l'ai pas volé.**

 **Scène : dans la rue**

 _ **Mme Mendelev traverse sur un feu rouge et lance un papier vers la poubelle qu'elle manque de peu.**_

 **Rogercop : Vous êtes en état d'arrestation,**

 **Mme Mendelev : Comment ça, pour quelle raison?**

Kim : elle est toujours aussi charmante.

Juleka : Ouais, disons que le tact c'est pas trop son truc.

 **Rogercop : Pour abandon d'ordures sur la voie publique et pour non-respect de la signalisation.**

 **Mme Mendelev : Eh bien, oui, je suppose que c'est vrai mais enfin, on n'arrête pas les gens pour ça. Et puis d'abord, qui êtes-vous, vous ne ressemblez pas à un policier.**

 **Rogercop : Je vous condamne à nettoyer les trottoirs.**

Nino : Ok Sabrina, pour cet instant de pur bonheur, s'il vous plaît, dis merci à ton paternel de ma part.

 **Scène : Classe de Mme Bustier**

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Donnez-moi cette, vidéo, je la ferai analysée par des professionnelles.**

 **Nino : Pas question c'est mon téléphone.**

Alya : Ouah, toi qui me traite de cinglée avec mon téléphone.

Nino : Hey je ne suis pas du genre à plier sous la menace.

Alya : C'est tout à ton honneur.

Elle l'embrassa, ce qui déclencha des grognements de leurs camarades.

 **Mr. Bourgeois : À qui croyez-vous avoir affaire? Je vous rappelle que je suis le maire. Où est le directeur de cette école. Je veux voir le directeur et tout de suite.**

 _ **Pendant ce temps, Plagg se débat aux pieds d'Adrien, la tête pris dans le bracelet. Adrien l'aperçoit et quitte discrètement.**_

Alix : Hey, comment ça se fait que personne n'a vu ça? Kim, tu repères les araignées à 100 mètres de distance et tu n'as pas remarqué qu'une grosse bestiole bougeait sur le sol.

Kim : J'étais trop occupé à écouter le maire crier.

Nathanaël : Tel père, telle fille.

Max : Et pourquoi personne ne s'est posé de questions en voyant Adrien filer à l'anglaise?

Alya : Ouais, bin je fais une bien piètre journaliste sur ce coup.

 **Plagg : Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec les détails de cette histoire longue et très ennuyeuse.**

 **Adrien : Oh que si tu vas t'expliquer et vite. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais là c'est sérieux.**

 **Plagg : Alors si par sérieux tu fais référence au sérieux avec lequel je travaille ma musculature, sache que tu me flattes au plus haut point.**

Tikki comme Marinette roulèrent les yeux. Plagg afficha un sourire satisfait.

Nino : Vraiment mec, ton kwami était fait pour toi. Tu vois, tu n'es même pas capable de rester fâché contre lui.

 **Adrien : On dirait qu'on a un problème encore plus sérieux.**

 **Fred : Hey, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de rentrer ici.**

Yvan : En tout cas, Mylène, on peut pas dire que ton père il est pas courageux.

Marinette : Il aurait dû l'être un peu moins si tu veux mon avis.

 **Rogercop : Je vais partout où je veux et quand je le veux. Je suis la loi.**

 **Fred : Peut-être mais ici, c'est moi l'autorité.**

 **Rogercop : Vous êtes coupable d'obstruction à la justice. Je vous condamne à aller faire un tour.**

Mylène : Non papa! Pauvre papa!

 **Adrien : Comment ça je peux pas me transformer?**

 **Plagg : Si tu te transformes, le bracelet sera absorbé avec moi et ça pourrait endommager ton Miraculous.**

Tikki : Je suis tout de même épatée. Tu as retenu certaines leçons.

Plagg : Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Je suis une mine d'informations.

 **Papillon : Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!** **Ah! D'ici peu, Ladybug et Chat Noir vont devoir affronter leur destin.**

Alix : Freak!

 **Marinette : Tu vois Chloé : j'ai trébuché sur le sac mais Sabrina tenait le bracelet.**

 **Nathanaël l'a dessiné et donc on est tous suspects.**

 **Nathanaël : Hey ça veut dire quoi ça, je l'ai pas volé ce bracelet.**

Nathanaël : Ouais, ça Mari c'était franchement pas cool.

Marinette : Je sais, désolée Nat.

 **Marinette : Oui bien moi non plus. Mais le problème, c'est que Chloé se permet d'accuser les gens sans aucune preuve.**

 **Chloé : Eh bien, puisque tu reconnais être suspecte, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fouille ton sac.**

 **Marinette : Ok, mais dans ce cas, on regarde dans le sac de tout le monde.**

 **Nathanaël : Personne ne fouillera dans mon sac!**

Chloé : Et qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien avoir de si important à cacher dans ton sac. Encore des gribouillages de toi et Maritruc.

Marinette : Ses dessins sont loin d'être des gribouillages. J'adore personnellement ce qu'il fait.

Elle était sincère bien sûre. Elle avait toujours trouvé que le talent de Nathanaël était assez incroyable. Cette remarque lui permettait en plus de rattraper la bourde qu'elle venait de faire à l'écran et si cela pouvait, en prime, boucler le bec de Chloé...

Juleka : Oui, moi aussi je trouve tes trucs sensass Nat!

Nathanaël se tourna vers Juleka avec un regard surpris mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle était très occupée à observer je ne sais quoi sur ses doigts et on pouvait distinguer une légère rougeur sur la partie de son visage que sa mèche ne cachait pas.

 **Tom : Marinette, laisse les adultes régler ça.**

 **Marinette : Papa! Elle m'a traitée de voleuse. Il faut bien qu'à un moment, je me défende.**

 **Tom : Oui mais comme Chloé, tu accuses tes amis par la même occasion.**

Alya : Tu vois Chloé, c'est ça un bon père. Quelqu'un qui aide son enfant à apprendre de ses erreurs.

Chloé : Et en quoi cela la rend-elle plus heureuse?

Mylène : Tu fais tellement pitié Chloé!

Elle avait prise tout le monde par surprise. Mylène, la discrète et joyeuse Mylène avait lancé cette flèche empoisonnée à Chloé.

Chloé : Pff... Moi au moins je ne suis pas coiffée comme le tapis de mon salon. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, le tapis de mon salon n'est jamais aussi affreux.

Yvan se leva pour répliquer mais Mylène l'arrêta d'une main. "Elle en vaut pas la peine" lui murmura-t-elle.

 **Sabrina : Je suis la meilleure amie de Chloé et jamais, je ne pourrai la voler.**

 **Max : Et sinon Adrien, on le voit pendant au moins 4 secondes sur la vidéo.**

 **Kim : Et depuis, il a disparu!**

Kim : Hey Max! Notre intuition était bonne non?

 **Marinette : Non pas Adrien. Je veux dire pourquoi il aurait besoin de voler un bracelet. S'il y a un coupable, il est dans cette pièce.**

Adrien : Prompte à me défendre ma Lady!

Marinette: Non mais quoi, c'était vrai! Pourquoi tu aurais volé un bracelet, tu peux t'en acheter des centaines comme celui-là.

Adrien : Et je peux t'en acheter des centaines à toi aussi.

Nathanaël : Quel frimeur!

Marinette : C'est gentil Chaton mais ton argent ne m'achèteras pas tu sais.

Adrien : Je n'oserais jamais avoir de telles intentions. De toute façon, il n'y a pas assez d'argent sur cette terre pour te rendre honneur ma Lady.

Il l'embrassa sur la main.

Alix : Bon sang Adrien, on vient de manger là!

 **Nathanaël : Quoi tu nous accuses!**

 **Kim : Je veux un avocat!**

 **Tom : Marinette, ça suffit!**

 **Max : On devrait aussi fouiller les parents.**

Tikki : Alors là Plagg, je dois te donner raison quand tu dis que tu es le dieu de la destruction. Tu as vu la pagaille que tu as causée.

Adrien : Et tout ça pour ton estomac encore une fois.

Plagg fit un sourire satisfait. Il aimait le désordre.

 **Rogercop : Où est Monsieur le Maire?**

 **Sabrina : Papa?**

 **Marinette : C'est son père.**

Max : Comment se fait-il que Sabrina reconnaisse son père d'un seul regard malgré tout son attirail et que les parents de Marinette et Adrien n'ont toujours pas la moindre idée qu'ils sont Ladybug et Chat noir à cause d'un simple masque.

Rose: Ça doit faire partie de la magie de leur costume.

 **Mme Bustier : Heu bonjour, je peux vous aider.**

 **Rogercop : Où est le maire?**

 **Mme Bustier : Désolée, je crois qu'il est parti.**

 **Rogercop : Est-ce que vous mentez?**

 **Mme Bustier : Oui, euh non, enfin, je veux dire non.**

Alya : Alors là Mme Bustier, on ne peut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas honnête.

Mme Bustier émit un petit rire. En se regardant agir ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait été plutôt brave dans son rôle. Elle regarda affectueusement la classe qu'elle allait prendre en charge pour l'année à venir.

Quand Mr. Damocles et l'avait approché pour en faire l'institutrice responsable de ce nouveau « projet », ils lui avaient fait part des qualités qu'ils avaient vu en elle. Son calme, sa force de caractère, son intelligence, sa douceur, son courage et son sens du devoir faisait d'elle la candidate idéale. Au départ, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle était la bonne personne pour s'embarquer dans cette aventure. En plus de la charge d'enseignement, il y aurait beaucoup de situations émotives à désamorcer. Mais, alors qu'elle regardait cet épisode avec ses élèves, elle prit conscience de comment il avait été naturel pour elle d'agir ainsi. Ce serait sans aucun doute, une belle expérience

 **Rogercop : Si personne ne parle, vous serez tous en état d'arrestation. Où se trouve votre père.**

 **Chloé : J'en ai aucune idée.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Monsieur le directeur, j'exige Que vous trouviez immédiatement qui a volé le bracelet de ma fille. C'est un bijou d'une très grande valeur.**

Alya: Quand on dit que le silence est d'or...

 **Marinette : Je voulais seulement que me défendre c'est tout. Mon père a raison : moi aussi j'ai fini par accuser tous les élèves. Tu sais Tikki, ce bracelet, je pense pas qu'il ait été volé.**

 **Tikki : Je suis sûre que tu vas résoudre toute cette histoire.**

 **Marinette : Oui et bin, là tout de suite, on a une urgence. Tikki, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Scène : Dans les vestiaires**

 **Plagg : J'étais persuadé que c'était une boîte de camembert. Tout le monde peut se tromper.**

 **Adrien : Tu ne penses vraiment qu'avec ton estomac toi. Hey attends! Un peu de poivre.**

 **Plagg : Atchou!**

Marinette: C'était une excellente idée!

Adrien: Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un air surpris?

 **Adrien : À tes souhaits. Plagg transforme-moi**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

 **Scène : Dans le bureau de M. Damoclès**

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Je vous préviens. Si vous ne retrouvez pas le bracelet de ma fille avant ce soir, je couperai les aides versées à cet établissement. Suis-je assez clair?**

 **Mr. Damocles : Mais monsieur, comment voulez-vous que je…**

 _ **Rogercop fait son apparition.**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois : On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer.**

Nathanaël: Bien sûr parce que quand quelqu'un défonce la porte, la première chose qu'on lui reproche, c'est de ne pas avoir cogné.

 **Rogercop : La justice est chez elle partout. Monsieur le maire, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour abus de pouvoir.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Oh c'est vous qui dites ça.**

 _ **Le yoyo de Ladybug s'enroule autour du poignet de Rogercop**_

Comme à chacune de ses entrées en scène, les camarades applaudirent l'arrivée de Ladybug.

 **Rogercop : Ladybug, Paris a désormais un nouveau justicier. Plus personne n'a besoin de vos services.**

 **Ladybug : Si vous croyez que je vais laisser un super vilain dicter sa loi, vous vous trompez.**

 _ **Rogercop tire sur Ladybug qui court se cacher derrière un mur.**_

 **Chloé : Mr. Rogercop. J'ai besoin de vous.**

Alya: Ah mon dieu Chloé, y'a vraiment un truc que t'a loupé là!

 _ **Le casque de Rogercop lui indique la fuite de Mr. Bourgeois.**_

 **Chloé : Hey! Revenez ici.**

 _ **Ladybug tente de retenir Rogercop avec son yoyo mais il trop fort pour elle.**_

Adrien: On dirait que tu avais trouvé un adversaire à ta tailler ma Lady.

Marinette: Ouais, j'ai rarement eu autant de "fil à retordre".

Elle leva le visage pour lui faire un sourire. Il lui fit des yeux étonné.

Adrien: Je rêve ou t'as fait un jeu de mot là?

Elle se mit à rire et retourna à la projection.

 _ **Chat Noir dévie le tir qu'il destinait à Mr. Bourgeois mais Rogercop atteint la voiture et y laisse une balise.**_

 **Rogercop : Vous faites obstruction à la justice, vous allez payer pour ça.**

 **Chat Noir : Vous pouvez ajouter coups et blessures.**

 _ **Chat Noir l'attaque et Rogercop l'envoie dans les poubelles où se trouve Mme Mendelev.**_

Kim: Et finalement, il n'y a eu ni coup ni blessure.

Adrien: J'aurais peut-être pas dû annoncer mon jeu.

 **Ladybug : Écoutez, vous êtes le père de Sabrina et un bon policier. Ne laissez pas celui qui vous a donné ces pouvoirs vous transformer en mauvaise personne.**

Sabrina: Oh Marinette! C'était tellement gentil.

 **Papillon : N'écoute pas cette menteuse. Prends-lui son Miraculous. Il me faut son pouvoir.**

 **Rogercop : La justice doit régner dans les rues de Paris.**

 _ **Il attaque Ladybug et l'envoie dans la cour d'école.**_

Max: Impossible que vous ne soyez jamais blesser. Vous avez vu les coups que vous prenez.

Mylène: La magie Max!

 **Rogercop : Le maire doit payer pour avoir osé renvoyer son meilleur agent de police.**

 **Chloé : Monsieur Rogercop. Sachez que j'ai un énorme problème et c'est bien pire qu'un brushing raté.**

Alix: Oh bon sang Chloé!

Chloé: Quoi? C'était bien pire non?

La plupart des élèves grognèrent de désespoir.

 **Rogercop : Suivez-moi et nous pourrons en discuter.**

 **Chloé : Enfin!**

 **Chat Noir : Chloé, non!**

Chloé: Tu vois Adrichou comment tu tiens à moi. Tu as volé sans hésitation à mon secours.

Adrien: Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne tenais pas à toi. Et arrête de m'appeler Adrichou.

 _ **Il saute et s'accroche à la voiture de police qui s'envole. Ladybug le rejoint.**_

 **Ladybug : J'suis sûre que j'te manquais.**

Alya: Hey, est-ce que je dois commencer à lister toutes ces fois où c'est toi qui flirt.

Adrien: J'espère que tu as un bon crayon.

Marinette: Hey!

Adrien: Mais tu avais raison par contre. Tu me manquais.

 _ **La voiture fait des tonneaux dans le ciel.**_

 **Chloé : Bon, je sais que c'est cette petite peste de Marinette qui m'a volé mon bracelet. Vous devez l'arrêter.**

Mylène: Chloé, tu viens de faire je ne sais combien de tonneaux dans une voiture volante et c'est toujours ça ta priorité?

 _ **Il freine et Chat noir est propulsé dans les airs. Ladybug le rattrape avec son yoyo.**_

 **Voiture : Pilotage automatique activée.**

 _ **Rogercop sort de la voiture.**_

 **Chloé : Allo vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit.**

 **Chat Noir : Merci pour le coup de main ma Lady.**

 **Chloé : Hey, mais où il va lui. Il croit pas que c'est moi qui vais conduire quand même.**

On entendit des murmures de désapprobation dans tout le gymnase.

 **Chat Noir : Vous êtes sûr que vous avez votre permis?**

 _ **Les deux héros s'attaquent à Rogercop.**_

 **Chat Noir : Sympa vos chaussures. Ils font les mêmes en 42?**

 _ **Rogercop atteint Ladybug qui tombe de la voiture.**_

Marinette: Tu vois avec tes blagues atroces, tu m'as déconcentrée.

Adrien ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il anticipait déjà ce qui se passerait à l'écran.

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir attrape.**

 _ **Il ne réussit pas à l'attraper et elle tombe en chute libre.**_

 **Chat Noir : NON! LADYBUG! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait.**

Adrien frissonna. Il se souvenait clairement de ce moment. Ce moment où il avait failli, ce moment où par sa faute, il avait pensé avoir perdu sa Lady. C'était un de ses pires souvenirs.

Marinette se cala un peu plus contre lui. Elle avait elle-même affronté ce genre de situation si souvent, qu'elle comprenait son partenaire. Mais là, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était bien vivante, à ses côtés, à lui... À lui? Non pas à lui, elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision. Enfin, c'était si rapide, elle ne pouvait pas déjà savoir.

 **Papillon : Allez prends son Miraculous. Sa bague!**

 _ **Alors que Rogercop tente de prendre sa bague, Chat Noir bouche la sortie du tuyau de la voiture. Cela crée une explosion et il en profite pour sauter de la voiture. Alors qu'il est sur le point de s'écraser, il s'arrête.**_

Alya: Là vous jouer avec mes nerfs!

 **Chat Noir : Salut toi! C'est drôle, chaque fois que je te vois, je suis tout retourné.**

 _ **Il vient pour embrasser Ladybug et elle le laisse tomber.**_

 **Chat Noir : Aie!**

Adrien: Je lis le regret partout sur ton visage.

Marinette: tu devrais réapprendre à lire.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves avaient tous éclaté de rire face au malheur du félin.

 **Ladybug : Comme quoi tu ne retombes pas toujours sur tes pattes.**

 **Chat Noir : Enfin, pendant ce temps-là, y'en a un qui nous laisse en plan.**

 **Voiture : Limousine du maire localisée.**

 _ **Chat Noir et Ladybug se rendent sur la tour Eiffel.**_

 **Ladybug : Ça ne sert à rien de lui courir après de toute façon, il va beaucoup plus vite que nous.**

 **Chat Noir : Tu sais, s'il en a après le maire…**

 **Ladybug : Il va aller tout droit jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville.**

Rose: Trop mignon! Vous finissez même les phrases de l'autre

 **Chat Noir : Je sens que t'as un plan.**

Adrien: Et je n'ai finalement jamais pu savoir ce que c'était.

 **Scène : L'hôtel de ville**

 **Rogercop : Allons-y.**

 _ **Il fait un trou dans la porte de l'hôtel de ville.**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Mobilisez toutes les forces de police disponibles. Immédiatement. Ceci est un ordre.**

 _ **Des cris retentissent. La voiture pénètre dans l'hôtel de ville.**_

Max: Impossible de faire un trou aussi précis à cette distance.

Yvan: La magie Max!

 **Rogercop : Bourgeois, au nom de la loi, je réquisitionne votre poste.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Jamais! Ces menottes ne me feront pas changer d'avis.**

 **Rogercop : Ceci vous y aidera peut-être.**

 **Chloé : Hey!**

Marinette: Tu vois Chloé, c'est pour cela qu'on demande à ce que vous restez loin des attaques. Tu as vu le trouble que tu as donné à ton père.

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Attendez, je vous interdis de toucher à un cheveu de ma fille.**

Nathanaël: Évidemment!

 **Rogercop : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

 _ **Le maire apparaît sur le grand écran à l'extérieur.**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Paris a un nouveau justicier et son nom est Rogercop. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je lui cède les pleins pouvoirs. Tous les Parisiens doivent désormais lui obéir.**

 **Rogercop : Ladybug et Chat Noir sont déclarés hors la loi, ils doivent être arrêtés et placés immédiatement en détention.**

Kim: Oups!

 _ **Ils s'enfuient.**_

 **Scène : Le soir devant l'hôtel de ville**

 _ **Ladybug et Chat Noir sont cachés sur un toit.**_

Mylène: Vous êtes restez là combien de temps.

Marinette: En fait, on a passé la journée à se sauver. Avec les foutus hélicoptères, il fallait sans cesse changer d'endroit.

Adrien: Je suis excellent pour jouer au chat et à la souris.

Plusieurs protestèrent contre la piètre blague du jeune homme.

 **Chat Noir : On est devenu les criminels les plus recherchés de France.**

 **Ladybug : Pourtant, on a rien fait de mal.**

 **Chat Noir : Exactement et eux ils nous accusent sans avoir de preuve. Viens, on va se défendre devant un tribunal.**

 **Ladybug : Pas tant que Rogercop sera le représentant de la justice.**

 **Chat Noir : Combien de fois on a sauvé Paris.**

 **Ladybug : Des dizaines de fois et c'est pas terminé.**

 _ **Chat Noir descend au milieu de la place à l'aide de son bâton et effectue une danse.**_

Nino: Mec, tu viens de te vendre là! Avoue que ton paternel t'as fait suivre des cours de claquettes.

Adrien resta silencieux.

Marinette: Hey, moi aussi je veux savoir!

Adrien murmura quelque chose d'inaudible.

Alya: Je m'excuse mais on a rien entendu là!

Adrien: Oui! D'accord, j'ai suivi des cours de claquettes.

Sa réponse déclencha des rires chez ses camarades.

Alya: Et moi qui pensais que tu avais finis de m'étonner.

 **Chat Noir : J'adore me produire à Paris sous le feu des projecteurs.**

 **Rogercop : Tu feras moins le malin quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. Arrêtez-le.**

 **Chat Noir : Ça veut dire que vous ne danserez pas avec moi?**

Chloé: Et elle te laisse encore te débrouiller seul contre une armée au complet. Non mais franchement.

Adrien: C'est mon rôle Chloé.

Yvan: Et tu es carrément hallucinant quand tu te bats mec.

Adrien: Merci Yvan.

 _ **Ladybug entre discrètement dans la pièce où se trouve Rogercop**_

 **Chloé : Allez vas-y Ladybug!**

Alya: Mesdames et messieurs veuillez applaudir la brillante performance de Chloé Bourgeois.

Les élèves rirent de bon cœur en applaudissant et sifflant.

Chloé: Bon ça va, on a compris.

 **Rogercop : Ladybug, l'heure de la justice a enfin sonné.**

 **Ladybug : Vous confondez complètement la justice et avec la vengeance Rogercop. LUCKY CHARM! Une manique? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire de ça?**

Kim: Ça c'est la meilleure, une pâtissière qui ne sait pas quoi faire d'une manique.

 _ **Rogercop tire sur elle et elle se met à l'abri.**_

 **Papillon : Fantastique, tout simplement fantastique.**

 _ **À l'extérieur, Chat Noir se débarrasse des derniers policiers.**_

 **Chat Noir : Et voilà! Le spectacle est terminé. Ce soir, pas de rappel, désolé!**

Suite à la déclaration, les élèves se mettent à applaudir et siffler comme s'Il s'agissait vraiment de la fin d'un spectacle. Il faut dire que malgré ses remarques douteuses, Chat Noir avait été assez spectaculaire sur ce coup.

En écoutant ses camarades réagir ainsi, Adrien se sentit le cœur plus léger. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti de jalousie face à la popularité plus marquée de sa partenaire, mais une telle démonstration faisait toujours du bien.

 _ **Il rejoint Ladybug dans la pièce.**_

 **Rogercop : Attrapez Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

 _ **Chloé et son père les attaquent mais sont rapidement jetés hors de la pièce.**_

 **Chloé : Hey! Mon brushing!**

Encore une fois, elle s'était attiré des signes de mécontentements de la part des autres étudiants.

 _ **Rogercop tirent sur Ladybug et Chat Noir.**_

 **Papillon : Arrête de tirer comme un idiot Rogercop. Tu es censé prendre leurs miraculous.**

 **Ladybug : L'Akuma doit être logé dans son sifflet. Il faut qu'on arrive à l'atteindre.**

 **Chat Noir : Comment?**

 _ **Ils changent de cachette.**_

 **Chat Noir : Surtout te presse pas ma Lady.**

Marinette: Hey... la pression!

Adrien: Quoi, on nous tirait dessus, je te rappelle.

 _ **Avec sa vision spéciale, Ladybug trouve quoi faire de son Luckycharm.**_

 **Ladybug : Ok, j'ai une idée. Mais il me faudrait un truc rond comme un anneau.**

 _ **Ils changent encore de cachette.**_

 **Ladybug : Où est-ce que je vais trouver cela?**

 _ **Chat Noir sort le bracelet de sa poche et le lance plus loin dans la pièce.**_

 **Chat Noir : Hey! Ça là-bas! T'as vu?**

Marinette: Premièrement: comment tu as fait ça sans que je te vois? Et deuxièmement: j'ai toujours pensé que Chat Noir ne m'avais jamais menti.

Chat Noir: Tu ne m'avais pas posé de question alors je n'ai pas dit de mensonges. Et, désolé de te décevoir, mais pour protéger mon identité, je t'ai menti des dizaines de fois.

 **Ladybug : Mais c'est le bracelet de Chloé. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Occupe-le le plus longtemps que tu peux.**

Adrien: Et pourquoi moi je n'ai pas allumé quand tu as parlé du bracelet de Chloé. Comment est-ce que tu aurais pu savoir?

 **Chat Noir : Avec grand plaisir. CATACLYSME!**

 _ **Il détruit le plancher sous Rogercop qui réussit à l'atteindre avec ses tirs, mais trop tard, il est coincé dans le plancher. Ladybug lui emprisonne les mains avec ses menottes de fortune et lui vole son sifflet.**_

 **Ladybug : Et voilà le travail. Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal. Viens là. Bye-bye petit Papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Roger : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi?**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué!**

 **Chat Noir : Comme dirait Rogercop, la justice règne enfin dans les rues de Paris (son Miraculous bipe) Je serais bien resté mais du coup, tu me verrais sans mon masque et tu ne pourrais pas résister à mon charme félin.**

 **Ladybug : Ah oui! Ça, ça m'étonnerait, mais je vais faire semblant de te croire.**

Alya: Et pourtant. Il y a longtemps que tu ne résistes plus.

Marinette: Alya

Adrien: Alors j'avais raison non?

Marinette: Je peux encore décider d'aller dormir ailleurs.

Adrien: Oui mais ce serait si froid sans ton chaton à tes côtés.

 _ **Elle met le bracelet dans le sac de Chloé.**_

 **Papillon : Tu m'as peut-être échappé cette fois-ci Ladybug mais un jour viendra où ce sera moi qui fera la loi et Chat noir et toi, vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter.**

 **Roger: Je crois que cela vous appartient Mademoiselle.**

 **Chloé: Mon sac! Ah! Mon bracelet! Mais comment vous avez fait?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Roger, vous avez retrouvé son bracelet!**

 **Roger: Bien en fait le bijou était dans le sac de Chloé depuis le début. Il a sans doute glissé dans une des poches quand Marinette a marché dessus.**

Alix: C'est moi où il n'a qu'apporté le foutu sac à main. Comment, il a fait pour savoir que le bracelet était dedans? Il a fouillé dans ton sac Chloé?

Sabrina: Hey, mon père n'est pas comme cela. Il l'a peut-être juste aperçu en prenant le sac.

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Eh bien Roger, je suis très sincèrement désolé de vous avoir accusé et renvoyé sans raison valable.**

 **Ladybug: L'agent Roger a prouvé qu'il était un excellent policier monsieur le maire. Vous auriez tort de ne pas le garder.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Tout à fait Ladybug! Vous avez entièrement raison et d'ailleurs dès aujourd'hui, je vous nomme brigadier Roger.**

Sabrina: Grâce à toi Chloé, mon père est brigadier maintenant.

Marinette: Non mais je rêve, c'est à cause d'elle qu'il avait été renvoyé et a été akumatisé.

Sabrina: Oui mais maintenant il est brigadier.

Chloé fit un sourire victorieux à Marinette qui décida simplement de laisser tomber.

 **Roger. Ah merci monsieur le maire! Je suis fier de faire partie de la police et de défendre l'idée que chaque citoyen est innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé sa culpabilité.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Oui oui bien sûr. C'est une excellente leçon à retenir. N'est-ce pas Chloé?**

 **Chloé: Ça va, j'ai compris papa.**

 **Ladybug: Mission accomplie.**

Nathanaël: Je serais prêt à parier qu'elle ferait exactement la même chose si ça se reproduirait demain.

Chloé: Bon toi, on t'a pas sonnée hein!

Les élèves se levèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes. Certains vinrent s'asseoir avec Marinette et Adrien pour assouvir leur curiosité. Avec tout ce qu'il voyait à l'écran, Adrien devenait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Marinette. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi elle agissait bizarrement avec lui dans sa forme civile, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et le colla encore plus contre lui. Il la vit rougir légèrement alors qu'elle discutait avec Rose et Juleka. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage, elle était tellement mignonne.

De son côté, la jeune fille était contente d'avoir une raison de ne pas se retrouver seule avec Adrien. Premièrement, il devenait visiblement plus téméraire dans ses gestes. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle aimait cela ou pas. En fait, son cœur était au 7e ciel mais sa tête ne lâchait de lui rappeler que ça allait beaucoup trop vite. Elle aurait préféré avoir du temps seule pour réfléchir, mais évidemment cela n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain. Elle espéra donc que la suite du visionnement lui apporterait quelques éclaircissements. En attendant, si elle pouvait retarder le moment où elle aurait à nouveau à discuter seul à seul avec Adrien, cela lui donnerait peut-être le temps de trouver des réponses à lui donner.


	8. Le Pharaon

**Chapitre 8: Le Pharaon**

Alors que Marinette était prise par Rose et Juleka, Alya en profita pour aller tâter le terrain avec Adrien. Nino à ses talons, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tout absorbé qu'il était dans la contemplation de sa voisine, il ne remarqua même pas les nouveaux venus.

« Hey Romeo! » Adrien sursauta en entendant la voix d'Alya. « Hey Alya! » Il lâcha Marinette pour se tourner vers ses amis.

« Comment tu t'en sors avec toutes ces nouvelles émotions? »

« Je sais pas, c'est difficile à expliquer. Enfin, c'est carrément flippant de voir son identité révélée comme ça du jour au lendemain et à plusieurs personne en plus. Mais de savoir que Marinette est Ladybug… c'est juste trop… »

« Des regrets? » demanda Alya, sachant très bien la réponse qu'elle aurait.

« Quoi? Non, non! Tu veux rire. Qui d'autre pourrait être Ladybug? Plus j'y pense, plus c'est évident. C'est parfait. Elle est parfaite. » Puis il se mit à rire « Mis à part la cleptomanie bien sûr.»

« Et la confiance en elle » rajouta la rousse. « Et tu sais, même si j'essaie du plus fort que je peux pour l'aider, je crois que toi seul pourras y changer quelque chose. Elle a vraiment besoin de toi. »

« Vous êtes trop faits pour être ensembles mec. Même pas besoin de vous parler pour vous comprendre, vous êtes trop hallucinants!"

"Merci Nino, tu peux lui dire à elle s'il vous plaît?"

"Hey, on parle de moi là?" Juleka et Rose étaient reparties et quelque part au fond d'elle, Marinette devait s'avouer qu'elle trouvait son monde un peu moins chaleureux sans les bras d'Adrien.

"En fait, on parlait de vous" lui répondit sa copine en mettant bien l'accent sur le mot vous.

Marinette fit mine de l'ignorer. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'Alya lui faisait ce genre d'allusion. Elle préféra changer de sujet et se tourna vers Adrien. "Je me demande de quoi Maître Fu peut bien vouloir te parler?"

"Je ne sais même pas qui est le type alors... comment ça se fait que tu sais qui il est?"

"De qui on parle là?" Demanda Alya?

"Maître Fu, c'est lui que Mme Bustier nous a présenté plus tôt. C'est le grand Gardien, celui qui nous donné nos Miraculous à moi et Adrien. Tikki est tombée malade une fois et c'est lui qui l'a guérie."

Adrien resta surpris. "Les Kwamis peuvent être malades. Je suis étonné que Plagg n'ait jamais eut d'indigestion."

"Moi aussi j'ignorais jusque ça arrive et il n'y a que lui qui peut les guérir. J'ai été le voir une autre fois quand Tikki avait besoin de réponses à certaines questions. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir."

"J'imagine qu'il veut simplement me connaître, il a déjà l'air d'en savoir un bout sur toi."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Il m'a donné l'impression qu'il voulait t'avertir de quelque chose. C'est bizarre, pourquoi seulement que toi?"

"Mais tu vas être là aussi Ma Lady."

"Oui, parce que tu le veux bien, mais ce n'est pas à sa demande. Enfin, merci de me faire autant confiance."

Adrien sourit et lui donna un baiser sur le front. "Merci d'être toi-même."

Elle rougit et se leva pour aller chercher sa Kwami qui discutait avec Mylène et Yvan. Adrien, quant à lui, retourna à Alya et Nino. Ensemble, ils émirent des hypothèses toutes les plus loufoques les unes que les autres sur ce que le Grand Gardien voulait lui dire.

Mais au fond de lui-même, Adrien était un peu inquiet. Le seul mystère qui n'ait jamais été élucidé dans sa vie était la disparition de sa mère. Il ne voyait pas comment Maitre Fu pourrait connaître quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, mais si jamais il allait être abordé, il aurait besoin du support de sa Lady. Elle seule pouvait lui donner ce courage.

Bientôt les minutes eurent fini de s'écouler sur l'écran. Les élèves reprirent leurs places pour la nouvelle projection.

 **Le Pharaon**

 **Scène : Alya et son Ladyblog**

 **Alya : Ouvrez grand les yeux parce qu'on est en direct de Paris. Salut les amis! Ici Alya en mission pour le seul et unique Ladyblog. Oh! C'était quoi ça? Ladybug en pleine action. Accrochez-vous, on va voir ça de plus près. Oh! Wow! Ladybug a fait tomber un livre.**

 **C'est un manuel d'histoire de troisième. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, j'ai exactement le même à la maison. Notre justicière masquée préférée serait-elle une collégienne dans la vraie vie? Wow!**

Alya: Et j'avais raison finalement.

 **Marinette : J'ai écrit mon nom dans ce bouquin Tikki! Alors là, je suis fichue.**

Alya: Sérieux, j'ai eu ce bouquin pendant deux jours et je n'ai jamais seulement pensé à regarder s'il y avait un nom dedans.

Marinette: Le pire c'est que j'oublie toujours d'écrire mon nom dans les livres.

 **Tikki : Ce qui est fait, est fait! On ne peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé. Mais on peut toujours aller de l'avant. Alya ne doit pas découvrir qui tu es. Il faut absolument qu'on récupère le manuel avant qu'elle voit ton nom à l'intérieur.**

 **Marinette : Mais comment? J'crois que j'suis pas la fille idéale pour être Ladybug.**

Adrien: J'en comprends que la remise en question n'a pas commencée aujourd'hui.

Tikki: Si tu savais...

Marinette: Quoi? Ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé de douter.

Adrien: Nope! Pas sur mon statut de superhéros.

Marinette: Évidemment!

 **Tikki : Mais tu as été choisie Marinette! Tout finira par s'arranger, crois-moi. Nous avons tous beaucoup à apprendre de notre passé. Tu veux que je te montre pourquoi?**

 **Marinette : Une exposition au Louvre sur le Pharaon Toutankhamon! Quel rapport ça a avec mon livre d'histoire et Alya?**

 **Tikki : Il faut que tu persuades Alya d'aller avec toi. Et assures toi qu'elle prenne le manuel. T'auras qu'à lui dire que tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Ladybug.**

 **Marinette : Au musée?**

 **Tikki : Tu verras bien.**

 **Marinette : Ouais j'vois pas comment je vais pouvoir convaincre Alya d'aller voir une exposition sur l'Égypte. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est Ladybug.**

 **Tikki : Je t'assure que ça l'intéressera. Et toi aussi. Promis.**

Nino: Et tu as tombé pour ça?

Alya: Hey tu me connais, dès qu'on me parle de Ladybug...

 **Scène : Au Louvre**

 **Alya : Tu te rends compte? Il suffit que je trouve à qui appartient ce livre d'histoire et bam, j'aurai découvert la véritable identité de Ladybug. Cette fois, c'est la bonne.**

 **Marinette : Tu penses vraiment que tu vas découvrir qui est Ladybug avec un manuel que tous les collégiens de la ville possèdent?**

 **Alya : Ouep, parce que notre collège est le seul de tout Paris à utiliser ce bouquin. Ha ha! Donc, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est trouver quelle fille de troisième a perdu son livre la semaine dernière. Y'a 43 filles au collège sans me compter.**

 **Marinette : Heu 42! Sans compter toi et moi.**

Alya: Bien essayé!

 **Alya : J'te signale qu'hier, une certaine Marinette n'avait pas son livre en cours.**

 **Marinette : Je, je je... J'l'avais oublié chez moi. Tu sais que j'oublie toujours mes affaires.**

Alya: Et moi je t'ai cru.

 **Alya : Hahahahaha! J'te fais marcher t'inquiète. Enfin, bon tu seras définitivement rayer de la liste des suspectes que quand tu ramèneras ton livre d'histoire en cours.**

 _ **Jalil les bouscule en courant et échappe son pendentif.**_

Alix: Tiens mon frère dans toute sa splendeur. Désolée que vous ayez eu à l'endurer.

 **Jalil : Ouf! Il est pas cassé.**

 **Alya : Eh bonjour. Moi aussi j'vais bien. Merci de demander.**

 **Jalil : Oh désolé! Hey mais vous êtes dans la même classe qu'Alix non? J'suis son grand-frère : Jalil Kubdel. Alors, vous vous intéressé aussi à Akhenaton. Oh papa!**

Alix: Ouais, encore désolée, il est un peu dérangé!

 **Alya : Il est bizarre lui. Allez Marinette, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as amené ici. Cette exposition a un rapport avec Ladybug? Sérieux?**

 **Marinette : Bien…euh… Oui! C'est par là!**

 _ **Elle regarde les hiéroglyphes sans trop savoir ce qu'elle cherche.**_

Alya: Ça c'était toute une performance.

 **Scène : La chambre d'Adrien**

Kim: Attends mec... ça c'est ta chambre?

Adrien: Heu ouais.

Mylène: On te remarque à peine tellement c'est grand.

Nathanaël: Ma maison y rentrerait deux fois.

Kim: Et tu as un mur d'escalade mec!

Alix: Et une rampe de skate?

Max: Et les jeux d'arcades, c'est lesquelles?

Juleka: Ouah, l'écran géant!

Kim: T'as même une table de babyfoot. Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse une soirée dans ta chambre un de ses quatre.

Rose: Est-ce que tu as lu tous ces livres?

Adrien était habitué à ce genre de remarques sur sa chambre. Mais pour lui, c'était simplement une pièce beaucoup trop grande pour une personne qui est toujours seul. Comme si Marinette lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire. Parce qu'il souhaitait cacher son malaise à sa Lady, il lui jeta un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon. "Tu sais, mon lit serait moins grand et plus chaud si je le partageais avec quelqu'un."

Elle l'envoya une fois de plus sur son matelas d'une bonne poussée. "Couché Chaton!"

 **Ladyblog : Accrochez-vous, on va voir ça de plus près. Oh! Wow! Ladybug a fait tomber un livre. C'est un manuel d'histoire de troisième. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, j'ai exactement le même à la maison. Notre justicière masquée préférée serait-elle une collégienne dans la vraie vie. Wow!**

 **Adrien : C'est dingue! Quelle est la probabilité pour qu'on ait le même livre? Si ça se trouve, on est dans le même collège.**

 **Plagg : Tu crois pas que tu l'aurais remarqué dans ce cas? Pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec les filles, alors que tu pourrais être comblé avec ça?**

 **Adrien : Pour info, les filles sentent un millier de fois meilleure que ton fromage et elles ont bien meilleure mine.**

Marinette: Les filles? Tu en as senti combien des filles comme ça Don Juan?

Adrien: Est-ce que ma Lady serait jalouse par hasard.

Elle lui tira la langue et retourna son attention à la projection.

 **Plagg : Ouais comme tu veux. Mais tu y perds.**

 **Adrien : La seule chose que je vais perdre là, c'est mon appétit.**

 **Scène : Au Louvre**

 **Alya : Allez! Dis-moi ce que c'est maintenant!**

 **Marinette : Non non! Parce que sinon, ça serait plus une surprise. Pour toi ou pour moi.**

Alya: Comment ça se fait que je n'aie jamais remarqué que tu parlais avec ton sac à main

?

 **Jalil : Mais puisque je te le dis papa. C'est juste là, dans les hiéroglyphes. Pardon.**  
 **Regarde, comme tu le sais, celui qui tient le sceptre, c'est Akhenaton et là en face, c'est Néfertiti, sa princesse. Elle est morte des années avant lui. Et le Dieu du soleil Râ, en a fait sa déesse.**

 **M. Kubdel : Oui, je sais tout ça. Je te rappelle que je suis le directeur de cette exposition.**

 **Jalil : Dans ce cas, tu sais aussi qu'Akhenaton voulait faire revenir à la vie sa princesse en offrant une nouvelle femme au dieu soleil. Cette scène illustre le rituel qu'il avait mis au point. Personne n'a jamais réussi à déchiffrer tous ces hiéroglyphes. Mais moi si. C'est une formule magique qu'il faut réciter pour pouvoir achever le rituel. J'en suis sûr et certain.**

 **Marinette : Il me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre qui a des idées complètement folles. Toi!**

Alya: Hey! Qui avait raison finalement?

 **Alya : Je sais bien que tu ne me crois pas quand je dis que Ladybug est une collégienne. Mais tu verras Marinette, j'te prouverai que tu te trompes.**

 **M. Kubdel : Jalil. Les fresques comme celles-ci sont presque toujours l'illustration d'une légende. Et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle cela une légende.**

 **Jalil : C'est ce que tout le monde pense, mais moi je sais que c'est vrai, je peux même le prouver.**

 **M. Kubdel : Vraiment? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour prouver ces sornettes?**

 **Jalil : Il faut juste que je prenne le sceptre d'Akhenaton et que je récite la formule…**

 **M. Kubdel : Mais enfin, tu n'es pas sérieux. Si tu crois un instant que je vais te laisser prendre ce sceptre. Je perdrais mon emploi sur le champ. C'est un objet historique d'une valeur inestimable. Pas un jouet.**

 **Jalil : Allez papa! Il faut qu'on essaie la formule. Et si Akhenaton avait trouvé un moyen de ramener les gens à la vie.**

 **Mr. Kubdel : Écoute Jalil, ça suffit. Arrête avec tes théories complètement abracadabrantes et concentre-toi sur le monde réel. Le nôtre.**

Yvan: Ouah, Alix, ton frère, il est vraiment trop intense.

Alix: M'en parle pas!

 **Scène : Repère du Papillon**

 **Papillon : Il n'y a rien de mal à vivre dans un monde imaginaire. Surtout quand je peux faire de ce rêve une réalité. Envole-toi maléfique Akuma et transforme ce jeune homme.**

 **Scène : Au Louvre**

 _ **Marinette cherche encore dans les hiéroglyphes. Alya s'ennuie et ouvre le bouquin.**_

 **Marinette : Ah, range ce truc! Je vais te montrer le secret que j'ai découvert sur Ladybug.**

 **Alya : Humm. Pas trop tôt. T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit digne de mon blogue.**

 _ **Dehors**_

 **Papillon : Pharaon, je suis le Papillon. Grâce à moi, tu auras les mêmes pouvoirs que les dieux de l'Antiquité mais tu devras me rendre un service en échange de ce don.**

 **Jalil : Ma précieuse Néfertiti reviendra bientôt à la vie.**

Alix: Il serait vraiment temps qu'il s'achète une vie bon dieu.

 _ **À l'intérieur.**_

 **Alya : Ah, ça me fait mal aux yeux ton truc.**

 **Marinette : Regarde attentivement, c'est quelque part ici.**

 _ **On entend un sifflet**_

 **Garde : Hey! Vous!**

 **Pharaon : Toth, donne-moi le temps.**

 _ **Il créé et lance des bulles de temps.**_

Kim: C'était quoi ces trucs, je croyais que c'était Nino qui enfermait les gens dans des bulles. __

 **Marinette : Alya, cache-toi!**

 **Pharaon : Sortez d'ici! Plus vite!**

 **Marinette : Il faut qu'on l'arrête. Tikki transforme-moi!**

 _ **Scène de transformation.**_

Nino: Bravo pour le travail de reporter Babe, tu es à quelques mètres et tu ne vois rien de tout cela.

Alya: Hey quand on est dans l'action, tout se passe trop vite.

Nino: Quand même elle est arrivée de nulle part comme ça, plus de Marinette en vue et tu n'as même pas cliqué.

Marinette: C'est vrai ça? Tu n'étais pas inquiète pour moi?

 **Alya : J'y crois pas! En direct pour vous, amis du Ladyblog. Je suis sur les lieux avant même Ladybug ou Chat Noir.**

 **Adrien (de sa chambre) : Ah!**

 **Plagg : Balaise son truc avec les visages! Celui-ci t'irait bien.**

Alya: Qu'on vienne pas me dire que le Ladyblog est inutile après cela.

Plagg: Surtout quand le plus grand fan est Chat Noir.

Adrien: Mets la en sourdine Plagg

 **Adrien : Il faut faire quelque chose! Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

 **Ladybug : Tu sais qu'on appelle ça du vol.**

 **Pharaon : Je ne vole rien. Je ne fais que reprendre ce qui me revient de plein droit.**

 **Ladybug : Ce serait le cas si tu étais le vrai pharaon mais tu ne l'es pas.**

Mylène: Et toi pendant ce temps-là, tu joues calmement avec ton yo-yo.

 **Alya : Et voici Ladybug en pleine action. Si c'est un rêve, ne me réveillez pas. Ladybug me fait coucou, à moi! J'y crois pas!**

Nino: Évidemment, c'était tout à fait le moment.

Chloé: Et c'est de moi qu'on riait tantôt.

 _ **Ladybug attaque le Pharaon et se retrouve au mur.**_

 **Pharaon : Sekhmet, donne-moi ta puissance.**

 **Chat Noir : Comme c'est gentil de me tenir la porte ouverte.**

 _ **Il attaque le Pharaon et se retrouve dans un sarcophage.**_

Chloé: Quelle horreur. Est-ce que tu as réalisé qu'il y eut des cadavres là-dedans avant toi?

Adrien eût un frisson. Non il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

 **Pharaon : Couché le chat!**

 **Alya : C'est plus que dément. Pas le moment de s'endormir les amis. Hein? Salut!**

 **Pharaon : Ce visage. Le destin t'a placé sur mon chemin. Viens avec moi.**

 **Alya : Hey! Bas les pattes gros balourds. J'peux marcher toute seule. LADYBUG!**

 **Ladybug : C'est pas vrai.**

Marinette: Tu vois ce que je veux dire quand je parle de ne pas nous nuire sur le champ de bataille.

 _ **Elle libère Chat Noir du sarcophage.**_

Alya se mit à rire. "À ce que j'en vois, je n'étais pas la seule à te nuire."

"HEY!" C'était Adrien qui réagissait. Elle venait de toucher une corde sensible. Une de ses plus grandes angoisses était en effet d'être inutile pour Ladybug; alors l'entendre comme ça, de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, était douloureux pour le jeune homme.

 **Ladybug : Lâche-la tout de suite.**

 **Chat Noir : Utiliser une personne innocente comme bouclier. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Pharaon.**

 **Pharaon : Je suis bien plus puissant que vous deux.**

Adrien: Et en effet, il était beaucoup plus puissants que nous deux.

Marinette: Mais pas plus intelligent.

 **Alya : Et n'oubliez pas, toute l'actu et les coulisses du tournage seront sur mon blogue.**

 **Chat Noir : Elle est courageuse cette Alya.**

 **Ladybug : Si par courageuse tu entends imprudente, téméraire et inconsciente, oui, c'est bien elle. Allez dépêche-toi de nous sortir de là Chat Noir.**

Nino: On connaît la même personne Mari.

Alya souri avec fierté. Non mais, c'était des traits de caractères tout à fait respectables pour une journaliste et elle n'allait surement pas les nier.

 **Chat Noir : CATACLYSME! Comment est-ce qu'on va les retrouver?**

 **Ladybug : Alya diffuse tout en direct sur son blogue.**

 **Alya : Salut tout le monde. Ici Alya. Je me trouve actuellement sur l'épaule d'un méchant super flippant! Plein de scoop à venir. Restez connectés.**

 **Chat Noir : Passe devant, je te rejoindrai dès que mon Miraculous sera rechargé**

 **Ladybug: Dépêche-toi! On ne sera pas trop de deux pour l'arrêter.**

Alya: Mais c'est que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous lâcher. C'est quoi les mains sur les épaules là.

Marinette: On est partenaires, tu te souviens.

Alya: Je me souviens surtout d'une Marinette qui ne veut pas laver son t-shirt quand un certain garçon blond lui touche.

Adrien jeta un regard interrogateur à Marinette. Pour toute réponse, elle se cacha le visage.

 _ **À l'extérieur**_

 **Pharaon : Passons à la deuxième étape. Anubis, réveille mes momies.**

 _ **Il transforme des passants en momie.**_

Max: Une armée de chevalier, une escouade de policier et maintenant une bande de momies...

Kim: Laisse-moi deviner, c'est encore Chat Noir qui va s'en occuper.

Adrien: T'as tout compris.

 **Pharaon : Bientôt nous serons de nouveau réunis ma Néfertiti, mon grand amour perdu.**

 **Alya : Ça, ça va faire un énorme carton sur mon blogue. Heu, excusez-moi Pharaon mais, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire au juste?**

Nino: Tu vois ce que je disais sur les journalistes et leur folie tantôt.

Alya: Hey j'avais un méga scoop là.

Nino: Babe, tu commentais ton propre enlèvement.

 **Pharaon : Je vais accomplir le rituel sacré pour faire revenir Néfertiti à la vie.**

 **Alya : Ah, je vois! Vous parlez du rituel qu'on voit sur le papyrus, pas vrai?**

 **Pharaon : En effet, mais sans momie et l'offrande.**

 **Alya : L'offrande! Quelle offrande?**

 **Pharaon : Pour que Râ, le dieu du soleil, accepte de me rendre ma chère princesse, je dois lui offrir quelque chose en échange : une âme pure.**

 **Alya : Wow, pas facile à trouver ça.**

 **Pharaon : Mais je l'ai déjà trouvé. Tu lui ressembles tellement.**

 **Alya : Je... Quoi?**

 **Pharaon : Hahahahaha!**

 _ **À l'intérieur**_

 **Ladybug : Tiens bon Alya!**

 _ **Elle fonce dans une bulle de temps et s'y emprisonne.**_

Alya: C'est là qu'on se rend compte que c'est bien Marinette sous le masque.

 **Ladybug : Ah non! Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à regarder où je mets les pieds. Il faut que je sorte de ce machin.**

 **Alya (par le blogue) : Ladybug, c'est Alya, je viens d'apprendre que Pharaon veut m'offrir en sacrifice au dieu soleil. S'il-te-plaît, sauve-moi.**

 **Ladybug : Tiens bon Alya, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Nathanaël: Y'avait vraiment rien pour t'arrêter.

 _ **Dans une autre pièce :**_

 **Plagg : Tu penses vraiment que ça va fonctionner toutes ces salades sur le soleil, le rituel sacré et les momies (il rote)**

 **Adrien : Tu respectes vraiment rien. Bon! T'as repris assez d'énergie maintenant? Plagg, transforme-moi!**

Tikki: Oh Plagg!

Plagg: Quoi?

Tikki: On aurait pu croire qu'en plus de 5000 ans, tu avais évolué.

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Il brise la bulle de Ladybug avec son bâton et la rattrape.**_

Max: Beaux réflexes Adrien.

 **Chat Noir : Merci de m'avoir attendu sagement ici.**

Alya: Flirt flirt flirt!

 **Ladybug : Avec plaisir. Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve l'Akuma et qu'on le libère avant que Pharaon ne sacrifie cette pauvre Alya.**

 _ **Ils sortent du Louvre.**_

 **Ladybug : Je ne vois ni Alya, ni Pharaon.**

Rose: Oh regardez-les, ils sont toujours parfaitement synchronisés. C'est tellement romantique!

 **Chat Noir : Regarde là-bas!**

 **Alya : Attendez un peu. C'est qui cette déesse avec des points noirs dessinée là sur votre papyrus?**

Sabrina: T'as vraiment eu le temps de remarquer cela. Moi je serais juste en train de flipper.

 **Pharaon : La déesse coccinelle, mon ennemie jurée. Ce sale petit insecte a réussi à m'empêcher d'achever le rituel il y a 5000 ans. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne parviendra pas à arrêter le retour de Néfertiti.**

 **Alya : La déesse coccinelle? Comme Ladybug? Il y a 5000 ans?**

 **Ladybug : Wow, c'est vrai que nous avons tous beaucoup à apprendre de notre passé.**

 **Chat Noir : Ah rassure-toi, tu fais à peine 3000 ans.**

 **Ladybug : Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je suis bien plus expérimentée que toi.**

Plagg: Les Kwamis de Ladybug et Chat Noir ont été créés ensemble.

Tikki: Pour ne pas débalancer l'ordre dans l'univers, les Miraculous de la destruction et de la création devait apparaître en même temps.

Adrien: Voilà pour ton expérience ma Lady...maintenant tu sais que moi aussi, je suis un homme d'expérience.

Alya: Oui, pour flirter!

 **Pharaon : Oh Râ sacré, dieu du soleil, moi Pharaon, je t'offre une âme pure et jeune en sacrifice pour le retour de ma Néfertiti. Je me prosterne devant toi et te présente ce cadeau. Accompagné de mes momies, nous te prions pour que bientôt revienne ma chère princesse Néfertiti. Réveille-toi Néfertiti. Réveille-toi! Réveille-toi Néfertiti. Réveille-toi!**

 **Momies: Réveille-toi Néfertiti. Réveille-toi Néfertiti.**

Kim: Ouah, ces types-là savent faire la fête.

 **Alya : LADYBUG!**

Alya: Là je flippais grave!

Juleka: C'est dément!

 **Ladybug : Il faut vite qu'on la sauve avant qu'il n'achève le rituel. Sinon Alya sera perdue pour toujours.**

 **Chat Noir : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire.**

 **Ladybug : Fais diversion avec les momies pendant que je m'occupe du Pharaon.**

 **Chat Noir : Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de retenir ces fous furieux pendant que tu te faufiles tranquillement par derrière.**

Kim: Parce que c'est toujours toi qui le fait mec!

 **Ladybug : Parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir capturer son Akuma et parce que, c'est toi le plus courageux de nous deux.**

 **Chat Noir : Ouais. Je sais que tu le penses pas vraiment mais je ferai comme si.**

Marinette: Arrête, tu étais trop heureux de faire comme si, avoue!

 **Momies: Réveille-toi Néfertiti. Réveille-toi Néfertiti.**

 **Chat Noir : Salut les sparadraps géants. Ça vous dit de jouer à Chat avec moi?**

Yvan: C'est quoi un sparadrap?

Max: Un pansement.

 **Alya : C'est Chat Noir!**

 **Pharaon : Attrapez-le!**

 **Chat Noir : Vous savez que le but du jeu c'est de toucher la personne.**

Marinette: C'est moi ou tu étais un peu mou ce jour-là.

Adrien la regarda avec un regard étrange. Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire et rougit.

Marinette: Euh... Je veux dire, tes blagues... elles étaient comment dire...euh moins convaincantes.

Adrien: Ouf Princesse, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu t'attaquais à ma virilité.

Il eut exactement la réaction qu'il voulait alors qu'elle rougissait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et le poussa de toutes ses forces.

"Allez ma Lady, tu sais que je ne voudrais pas te décevoir dès le départ."

"ADRIEN!" Sa voix avait un ton d'avertissement.

"Non parce que Princesse si tu savais ce dont je suis capable..."

"Chat stupide, tu as intérêt à te taire..."

"Même dans tes rêves les plus fous, tu n'as"

Et vlan, elle le fit taire d'un coup d'oreiller et alla prendre place aux côtés de Nino avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

 **Pharaon : Attendez, ça ressemble à un piège.**

 _ **Ladybug s'élance et attrape Alya.**_

Alya: Ça c'était un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. On pourra recommencer un de ses quatre. Je veux dire, sans les momies et tout.

Marinette: Bien sûr!

 **Pharaon : Horus, donne-moi des ailes.**

 **Alya : Les amis vous venez juste d'assistez à une nouvelle prouesse de Ladybug. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.**

 **Ladybug : Oh avec plaisir! Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé, du moins pas tant que…**

 **Alya : Ladybug n'a pas détruit le médaillon dans lequel se trouve l'Akuma et tout remis en ordre dans la ville. Je connais le sujet.**

 **Ladybug : Le médaillon. Bien vu!**

Alya: Tu vois! Grâce à moi Chat Noir est arrivé sur les lieux et tu as su où était l'Akuma. Et tu continues de dire que je suis inutile?

 _ **Pharaon attrape Ladybug et la jette en bas du bâtiment. Elle se rattrape avec son yoyo.**_

 **Alya : Ouais Ladybug, tu es la meilleure.**

 _ **Le Pharaon attrape son téléphone et le lance.**_

 **Alya : Non!**

 _ **Ladybug le rattrape.**_

Nino: T'as sauvé son portable. Tu sais que si elle ne t'adorait pas déjà à ce moment, tu venais de l'achever.

 **Pharaon : Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois déesse coccinelle.**

 **Alya : Allez, vas-y Ladybug!**

 **Pharaon : Écrasez-moi cet insecte.**

 _ **Il va porter Alya sur la pointe de la pyramide dans le rayon de lumière. Elle commence à s'élever. Les momies lance une voiture sur Chat Noir mais Ladybug l'attrape par la cheville et le tire à temps.**_

Nathanaël: Ouah, ça doit pas faire de bien ça.

Adrien: On s'habitue. Elle passe son temps à me tirer par les chevilles comme ça. Ça et m'échapper son yo-yo sur la tête.

Marinette: Ouais désolée pour le yo-yo.

 **Ladybug : Chat noir, par ici.**

 _ **Ladybug entraîne les momies dans l'autobus et en ressort. Chat Noir se sert de son bâton pour renverser l'autobus.**_

Max: Ça c'est impossible. Impossible qu'un seul homme renverse un autobus même avec un levier.

Marinette: La magie Max.

 **Ladybug : il faut qu'on sauve Alya avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le cercle des ténèbres.**

 **Pharaon : Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de ramener Néfertiti à la vie. J'ai attendu trop longtemps. Anubis, réveille mes momies.**

 _ **Il tire sur Ladybug et Chat noir mais ne les atteints pas. Ladybug réussis à le ficeler avec son yoyo alors que Chat noir grimpe sur la pyramide.**_

Max: Et comment tu faisais pour ne pas glisser sur la vitre.

Adrien: La magie Max.

 **Pharaon : Horus, donne-moi des ailes.**

 _ **Il s'envole, entraînant Ladybug avec lui. Elle grimpe sur son dos, lui arrache le médaillon et le lance.**_

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, le médaillon. L'Akuma est à l'intérieur.**

 _ **Ils courent tous les deux vers le médaillon mais Pharaon est plus rapide.**_

 **Pharaon : Sekhmet, donne-moi ta puissance.**

 _ **Ils les projettent plus loin et ils sont entourés par des momies.**_

 **Pharaon : La partie est terminée.**

Alix: Dans tes rêves frérot.

 **Alya : Ladybug, sauve-moi.**

 **Pharaon : Oh Râ, dieu du soleil, accepte cette modeste offrande et rends moi ma précieuse princesse.**

 **Ladybug : LUCKYCHARM ! Une panoplie de Ladybug.**

 **Chat Noir : C'est ça notre dernier espoir?**

Marinette: Si peu de confiance.

 _ **La vision de Ladybug met en évidence les boucles d'oreilles dans la boîte.**_

 **Ladybug : Cette offrande n'est pas digne de Néfertiti.**

 **Alya : Hey, sympa merci!**

Marinette: Ok Alya, sans rancune mais je crois que tu avais perdu le fil là!

 **Pharaon : Trop tard, déesse coccinelle. Le rituel a commencé.**

 **Ladybug : Libère Alya et sacrifie moi à sa place. Ce serait une belle revanche non? 5000 ans plus tard. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai empêché d'être auprès de Néfertiti pendant toutes ces années.**

Adrien: Hey, j'ai laissé faire ça moi?

Marinette: Tu devais m'en vouloir encore un peu pour le coup des momies.

 **Pharaon : C'est vrai que tu ferais une offrande bien plus glorieuse que cette simple mortelle.**

 _ **Il prend la main de Ladybug et s'envole avec elle.**_

 **Alya : C'est une blague!**

Marinette: Encore une fois Alya, on focus s'il-vous-plaît.

 _ **Il déloge Alya et elle glisse sur la pyramide.**_

 **Alya : Pardon mais je vous signale que je peux tout à fait être une excellente offrande.**

Nino: Hey Babe, elle venait de te sauver la vie là.

Alya: Et alors, j'ai ma fierté non!

 _ **Il place Ladybug sur le rayon de lumière.**_

 **Papillon : Prends-lui son Miraculous, les boucles d'oreilles.**

 **Ladybug : Tu as gagné Pharaon.**

Kim: C'est moi Alix, ou ton frère il a pas été rapide sur ce coup-là. Comme si Ladybug allait se laisser vaincre aussi facilement.

Mylène: Le Papillon non plus n'a pas été brillant.

 _ **Elle fait semblant d'enlever ses boucles d'oreilles et lui enlève son médaillon.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu veux mon Miraculous, alors va le chercher.**

 **Papillon : Attrape-les!**

 _ **Elle lance les fausses boucles d'oreille et il vole les attraper.**_

Alix se cacha la tête dans les mains. "Est-ce que je peux changer de famille là?"

 **Pharaon : Tu m'as piégé.**

 _ **Elle détruit le médaillon, l'akuma sort et le jet de lumière descend.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. J't'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Alya: Merci Ladybug, mais euh, je voulais quand même te demander : quel âge as-tu vraiment?**

 **Ladybug : Je suis bien trop vieille pour être collégienne, ça c'est sûr.**

 **Chat Noir : Et moi, tu ne veux pas connaître mon âge.**

 **Alya : Dans une seconde, je le verrai par moi-même on dirait.**

 _ **Sa bague bipe, il s'enfuit en courant. Elle rit et entre dans le Louvre.**_

Marinette: Tu n'as pas encore assez d'attention comme ça dans la vraie vie Chaton ou c'est une déformation professionnelle de vouloir te mettre devant la caméra.

Elle était revenue à sa place, en grande partie parce qu'elle y avait laissé son sac mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à être séparé d'Adrien plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir vraiment, surtout quand il était sous sa forme civile, avec son visage presqu'angélique.

 **Alya : Mais où t'étais passée.**

 **Marinette : Tu ne me croiras jamais, Je me suis fait momifiée.**

Marinette: C'est vrai j'avais utilisé cette excuse là.

 **Alya : J'espère que t'étais pas une de celles qui voulait m'échanger contre Néfertiti. Flippant!**

 **Marinette : Quoi? T'as failli être sacrifiée?**

Mylène: Beau travail d'actrice.

Marinette se mit à rire. "On développe certains talents avec le temps"

 **Alya : Si tu ne m'avais pas traîné ici, je n'aurais jamais découvert que Ladybug avait au moins 5000 ans.**

 **Marinette : Hey! Contente d'avoir pu t'aider.**

 **Alya : Y'a un truc que je comprends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec un livre d'histoire de troisième?**

 **Marinette: Heu elle... elle avait sans doute envie de se renseigner sur les actualités de ces 50 derniers siècles.**

 **Alya: Ah! Tu dois avoir raison. C'est pas facile de rester à la page. Hey! Le manuel de Ladybug, il a disparu.**

Alya: Où est-ce que tu l'avais mis.

Marinette; Je ne vais tout de même pas te dévoiler tous mes secrets.

 **Papillon: Tu t'en es sortie indemne cette fois-ci. Mais je peux te l'assurer Ladybug, un jour ou l'autre ou que tu sois, c'est moi qui aura ton Miraculous et tu ne seras plus rien. Plus rien du tout!**

Alix: Ok, lui il me tape royalement sur les nerfs.

 **Scène: Dans la chambre de Marinette**

 **Marinette: Je comprends pas. Je sais bien que j'ai pas 5000 ans, alors c'était qui exactement cette Ladybug sur le papyrus?**

 **Tikki: Des kwamis comme moi et des superhéroïnes comme toi existent depuis toujours.**

 **Marinette: Alors, c'était pas toi sur le papyrus Tikki?**

 **Tikki: À ton avis?**

 **Marinette: J'dirais que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir 5000 ans.**

 **Tikki: Merci pour le compliment. En fait, je suis plus âgée que ça. Je suis le Kwami qui a veillé sur chacune des Ladybug depuis le tout début.**

Adrien: Plagg, pourquoi tu ne me racontes jamais ce genre de truc.

Plagg: Tu veux rire, c'est tellement ennuyeux. De toute façon, la seule fois que je t'ai donnée des informations importantes, tu n'as même pas écouté jusqu'au bout.

 **Marinette: Dans ce cas, t'as sûrement connu des Ladybug beaucoup moins maladroite que moi non?**

 **Tikki: Chaque Ladybug est différente.**

 **Marinette: Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, tu es différente, c'est vrai. Tu es différente car que tu es surprenante, tu es imprévisible et attachante, et extrêmement douée. Tu apprends vite.**

 **Marinette: C'est vrai?**

 **Tikki: Oui.**

 _ **Elle donne un baiser sur le front de son Kwami.**_

Rose: Oh, j'aimerais avoir un Kwami à cajoler comme ça moi aussi. C'est tellement mignon.

 **Tikki: Tu ferais bien de dormir. N'oublie pas t'as un contrôle d'histoire demain.**

 **Marinette: Ah oui! Heureusement, c'est sur l'Égypte ancienne.**

Adrien: Et ce test finalement, ça a donné quoi?

Marinette: C'était un vrai succès. Merci à Jalil et à Alya, si elle n'avait pas ramassé mon... Adrien, ça va?

Adrien ne la regardait plus. Il regardait derrière elle, Ses pupilles suivaient quelque chose.

"Chaton"

"Sshh!"

"Adrien, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Elle m'agace."

"Qui?"

Marinette se tourna pour voir ce qui retenait l'attention de son ami. Sur le mur, elle voyait danser un point rouge. En dirigeant son regard vers la source, elle remarqua Nino qui tenait un petit pointeur laser dans ses mains et le faisait bouger sur le mur face à Adrien. Alya à ses côtés étaient incapable de se retenir de rire.

"Chaton, ce n'est qu'une lumière."

Pour ajouter à son plaisir, Nino fit se rapprocher le point rouge d'Adrien. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et recula en voyant la lumière approcher. Quand elle se trouva devant lui sur le matelas, il donna un coup dessus pour se rendre compte qu'elle était maintenant sur sa main.

Marinette éclata de rire. Comment se faisait-il que le côté félin de Chat Noir était si présent en Adrien? Il faudrait qu'elle pose la question à Tikki un de ses jours.

Nino avait fini par éteindre son laser. De toute façon, il riait beaucoup trop pour être capable de le diriger plus longtemps. La disparition soudaine de la lumière sortit Adrien de sa transe. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qui s'était produit, il devint écarlate.

"Nino merde! Tu peux arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule dis?"

"Désolé mec, c'était plus fort que moi."

Comme si ça n'était pas encore assez embarrassant pour le jeune héros, Marinette en rajouta un peu plus à lui grattant derrière l'oreille. "Allez Chaton, c'est pour rire!"

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de se frotter la joue sur la main de sa copine, déclenchant une nouvelle série de rires chez ses trois meilleurs amis.

"Vraiment Chaton, je crois que je ne me tannerai jamais de ça."


	9. Climatika

**Chapitre 9: Climatika**

Pendant que les quatre amis exploraient les limites du côté félin d'Adrien, les autres élèves de la classe s'étaient organisés autour de Kim et Alix au fond du gymnase. Le jeune athlète avait une fois de plus mis Alix au défi à travers une partie de basketball dans laquelle les deux rivaux seraient capitaines.

Alix accepta le défi. " D'accord! Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière. Hey Marinette!"

Marinette leva la tête en direction de ses camarades.

"Tu veux bien te joindre à moi pour botter le derrière de ce prétentieux? Basketball. La première équipe à compter 5 paniers gagne. Une petite partie filles contre garçons peut-être? "

Marinette pesait le pour et le contre lorsque la voix de Kim se fit entendre. « Adrien, je peux compter sur toi? »

« Évidemment. Plagg, transforme-moi! »

« Hey c'est pas du jeu ça! Tikki transforme-moi! »

Alors que sa transformation s'achevait, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. "Ça te dit d'humilier des garçons?" Le visage d'Alya s'illumina d'un grand sourire. "Tu parles!"

Les deux filles allèrent rejoindre Alix qui s'était déjà allié Mylène et Juleka. En face d'elles se dressait l'équipe composée de garçons. En plus de Chat Noir, Kim avait recruté Nathanaël, Nino et Yvan. Le capitaine de l'équipe masculine se voyait déjà couronné victorieux et afficha un sourire confiant: "Ça va être du gâteau"

Nino était moins certain de leurs chances. "Méfie-toi mec, Alya peut être une vraie tigresse." Chat noir en ajouta: "Et Ma Lady ne donne pas sa place non plus." Kim ne se laissa pas convaincre: "Allez les gars, vous ne vous laisserez pas intimider par des gonzesses quand même."

Alix eut un sourire mauvais au moment où Max arriva avec le ballon. "D'accord, la première équipe à faire 5 paniers gagne la rencontre. Mise au jeu dans 3, 2,1"

Il lança le ballon et Kim fut le plus rapide, il le tapa en direction de Nathanaël qui le lança directement à Chat Noir. Le félin se dirigea rapidement vers le panier en dribblant et après une gracieuse pirouette, compta le premier panier en faveur des garçons.

"Ça se passera pas comme ça!" Ladybug se trouva sous le panier en quelques bonds et s'empara du ballon. Elle le lança à Alya qui repéra Alix découverte dans un coin. Aussitôt que le ballon fût entre ses mains, la jeune fille courut jusqu'au panier et en un lancer habile, marqua.

Les deux équipes se rendirent la politesse de la sorte jusqu'à ce que le pointage soit de 4 à 4. L'écran décomptait les deux dernières minutes de la pause; les élèves se firent de plus en plus compétitifs. Le ballon tendait à vouloir rester dans le territoire des garçons et Chat Noir ne souhaitait pas voir les filles compter le panier vainqueur. Il attrapa le ballon et agrandit son bâton pour se propulser vers le panier. Ladybug fut plus rapide, d'un lancer de yo-yo, elle attrapa la cheville de son partenaire et l'attira vers elle. "Une minute mon minou, ça c'est pas du jeu!"

Chat Noir fut propulsé vers le sol mais réussit à atterrir avec grâce aux côté de l'héroïne, le ballon toujours dans les mains. Il analysa rapidement le jeu avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire. Tout se passa rapidement. Sans même prendre le temps de regarder, il lança le ballon en direction de Kim. Au même moment, il propulsa Ladybug au sol et l'immobilisa au sol pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. "Nino, enchaîne ta tigresse tu veux?"

Alya n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, Nino l'avait enfermée dans ses bras et embrassée pour la déstabiliser. Alors que Nathanaël, Yvan, Juleka et Mylène étaient distraits par les tactiques de Chat Noir, il ne restait que Kim et Alix pour mettre fin au match. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, Kim était déjà loin dans leur territoire et sa grande taille lui permit aisément de compter le dernier point.

Ladybug se mit à cogner le torse de son partenaire de ses petits poings. "Chat Noir espèce de matou stupide, c'est de la triche!" Il éclata de rire. "Allez ma Lady, ne soit pas mauvaise perdante." Il leva les bras en signe de victoire, la tenant toujours immobile avec ses jambes.

Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie pour avoir son appui. Celle-ci était toujours dans l'étreinte de son copain, l'embrassant passionnément. Ladybug fit la moue, elle ne tirerait rien de bon d'Alya présentement. Pour ce qui était des autres élèves, ils voyaient tous cela comme une belle plaisanterie et riaient de bons cœurs des frasques du félin. Elle fit un soupir résigné et se mit à rire aussi. Ce fût pour Chat Noir le signal qu'il pouvait la relâcher sans crainte.

Dans l'euphorie du moment, une seule personne ne partageait pas la joie de ses camarades. Adrien qui était redevenu lui-même questionna Kim à ce sujet. "Pourquoi Alix fait la tête, c'était quoi l'enjeu?"

"Le perdant payait la prochaine sortie à l'autre." Il laissa le modèle sur ces belles paroles et alla consoler sa copine aux cheveux roses.

Adrien était encore un peu sur le choc quand un Nino égaré le rejoignit. "Kim et Alix sont ensembles?"

Le DJ fit un regard étonné. "Je croyais que c'était évident. Enfin, ils ne sont pas officiellement ensembles mais ils sont sortis plusieurs fois déjà. Allez viens mec, la projection va commencer."

 **CLIMATIKA**

 _ **Sur le tapis rouge de l'immeuble Kidz Plus.**_

 **Alec : Bienvenue à la finale de notre grand concours « Kidz plus ». Aujourd'hui, vous allez découvrir qui va devenir la nouvelle présentatrice météo de notre chaîne. Au début du concours, il y avait 5000 candidates mais grâce à vos votes, chers téléspectateurs, la finale se jouera aujourd'hui entre ces deux jeunes filles absolument géniales. Accueillons sans plus attendre nos deux jeunes finalistes. À ma droite, Aurore Boréale et à ma gauche : Mireille Caquet. Qui sera l'heureuse gagnante : à vous de voter! Taper 1 pour Aurore et 2 pour Mireille. Et rappelez-vous les appels sont non surtaxés sur notre chaîne.**

 _ **À la résidence Dupain-Cheng**_

 **Marinette : Ah non s'il-te-plait Manon rends mois ça!**

 **Manon : Mais moi aussi je veux travailler dans la mode!**

Rose: Oh Marinette! Elle est tellement mignonne.

Marinette: Eh bien, la prochaine fois, je te l'envoie.

 **Marinette : Non arrête Manon, il n'est pas terminé, tu vas l'abimer... Aïe**

 **Manon : Moi celle que je préfère, c'est Mireille. Je vote pour elle.**

Alix: Rappelez-moi de ne jamais avoir d'enfant.

Adrien se tourna pour regarder Alix et remarqua que Kim était à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient cependant pas aussi soudés que Mylène et Yvan ne pouvaient l'être non loin d'eux. Et ils n'étaient définitivement pas enlacés comme les tourtereaux à leurs côtés. Chaque couple avait sa façon de démontrer leur affection après tout. Il jeta un regard à Marinette, pouvait-il espérer qu'ils seraient les prochains.

 **Marinette : Hey, c'est mon téléphone! Humphhh. Ah... Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ce babysitting déjà? Ah! Tikki reste cachée.**

 **Tikki : T'inquiètes pas. Tu sais quoi? Si aujourd'hui, tu réussis à t'en sortir avec Manon, avec les super-vilains, ça sera trop facile.**

 _ **Marinette rit**_

 _ **DING DONG**_

 **Marinette : Alya?**

Alya: C'est la journée où je suis venue te sauver les fesses.

 **Alya : Hey, j'ai un scoop énorme pour toi! Devine qui fait une séance photo dans le parc?**

 **Marinette : Ah! C'est pas vrai! Ça veut dire qu'Adrien est au parc en ce moment?**

 **Alya : Tout à fait!**

Alya: Hey, comment ça se fait que tu ne savais pas. Après tout tu as son horaire au complet.

Marinette: ALYA!

Adrien: Princesse, je t'ai vraiment entre mes griffes!

Marinette: La ferme Chaton!

 **Marinette : Ah zut...er... m... mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire?**

 **Alya : Ah.. eh bien comme d'habitude.. www, je... eh , ah . nwerr...**

Toute la classe rit.

 **Marinette : Stop! Eh!**

 **Manon : C'est qui elle?**

 **Marinette : Oups c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce petit détail.**

 **Alya : Et qui c'est ton petit détail?**

 **Marinette : C'est Manon, la fille d'une amie de ma mère. Je dois la garder cet après-midi.**

 **Ahhhh! Oh non, je peux pas sortir!**

 **Alya : Laisse-moi deviner : encore un de tes fameux « j'ai pas pu dire non »**

 **Marinette : Non c'est que j'ai.. pas... pu... dire non.**

Encore une fois la classe rit.

 **Alya : Bon écoute... pas de problème, je vais m'en occuper moi de ton petit détail.**

 **Marinette : C'est gentil mais bon, elle est sous ma responsabilité et sans compter que je peux pas te faire ça, c'est eh... tellement un petit ange.**

 _ **Marinette cours après Manon qui a volé des casseroles.**_

Mylène: Ok Marinette, tu t'en sors vraiment pas avec elle.

Marinette: Je n'ai aucune autorité sur les enfants. Et en plus c'était la première fois que je faisais du babysitting.

 **Marinette : Non! Rends-moi ça tout de suite!**

Chloé: Pauvre Marinette, même pas capable de se faire respecter par un enfant.

 _ **La poursuite continue.**_

 **Manon : Youhou!**

Sabrina: Ça a l'air d'être tout un numéro.

 **Alya : Tu te fais mener par le bout du nez Marinette. Moi, à force de garder mes petites sœurs, je suis devenue une véritable experte en petit ange.**

Nino: Alya à la rescousse.

 **Manon : Eh oh! D'abord t'es qui toi?**

 **Alya : Je suis une licorne magique de la planète Rispa et je suis là incognito déguisée en une jeune fille absolument sublime. J'aime les enfants et j'exauce leurs vœux, mais attention, uniquement les vœux des enfants sages.**

 **Manon : Ahahah... t'es pas une licorne... t'en es une?**

Nino: Hey Mec! Ma copine est une licorne!

 _ **Alya prends Manon dans ses bras et la mais sur les épaules de Marinette.**_

 **Alya: Et voilà! Direction le parc.**

 **Marinette: OK**

 _ **De retour au studio Kidz plus**_

 **Alec: Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous. Vous avez fait votre choix à la maison et la nouvelle Miss Météo de Kidz plus est... Mireille! Ah dis donc, elle t'a pulvérisée. La prochaine fois peut-être.**

Juleka: On peut pas dire qu'il est vraiment cool.

Max: Ouais c'est dur ça!

 **Aurore: Ghhhh!**

 **Alec: Mais faut pas le prendre comme ça, y'a qu'un million de votes de différence entre vous deux.**

Kim: Hey Chloé, pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui fout quelqu'un en rogne

Chloé: N'importe quoi! Tout le monde m'adore.

 _ **Dans le repère du Papillon**_

 **Papillon: Les vibrations émotionnelles sont si fortes. Je sens déjà la colère, la déception, le moment où ma prochaine victime faiblira. Une proie de choix pour mon Akuma.**

Alix: Ok sérieusement, qui c'est ce type?

 _ **De retour au Studio Kidz plus. Aurore entre dans l'ascenseur.**_

 **Aurore: C'est moi qui aurais dû gagner. Moi j'ai du talent, je suis hyper jolie, j'ai un look de star. Alors qu'elle elle n'a rien du tout, absolument rien, c'était ma victoire. Ils me l'ont volé. Ahhh.**

Kim: Chloé, tu as de la compétition.

Chloé: Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. Tu as vu ses cheveux?

 _ **Le courant faiblit. Un papillon noir entre par la porte et elle se protège avec son parapluie.**_

 **Papillon: Tu as tout à fait raison, oui tu aurais dû gagner.**

 **Aurore: Oui j'aurais dû gagner.**

 **Papillon: Climatika, je suis le Papillon. Je vais t'offrir le pouvoir de te venger, tu vas devenir ma Miss Météo. En échange, tu devras me rapporter les miraculous. Alors qu'en dis-tu?**

 **Aurore: D'accord.**

 **Papillon: Vas ma chère Climatika, montre leur à tous ce qu'est une vraie miss météo.**

 **Climatika: hahaha!**

Adrien: Celle-là nous a vraiment donné du fil à retordre. Elle pouvait créer n'importe quel phénomène météo.

 _ **Dans le parc. Adrien pose pour la caméra.**_

 **Photographe: Oui, voilà, très bien.**

 **Marinette: Allez, on va s'approcher de lui comme si de rien n'était genre si on est là en fait, c'est uniquement par hasard.**

 **Alya: Et ensuite.**

 **Marinette: Ensuite, je l'invite à boire un verre, style eh, un jus de fruit juste après sa séance. Et après on va se marier et on vivra heureux dans une super belle maison. On aura un enfant, non trois et un chien ou un chat... non pas de chat. Un hamster, j'adore les hamsters!**

Mylène: Ah Marinette, tu es vraiment quelque chose.

Alya: Tu es trop drôle. Tu avais même nommé tes enfants.

Adrien: Ok pour les noms des enfants Princesse. Emma, Hugo et Louis Agreste, ça sonne plutôt bien. Par contre, il va falloir négocier au sujet du chat.

Marinette se cacha la tête entre ses genoux, c'était tellement embarrassant.

 **Alya: Eh, si ça te dérange pas, on va commencer par s'approcher de lui. Pour le hamster, on verra ça après.**

 **Marinette: Hihihi!**

 **Photographe: Mm! génial, vas-y, je veux sentir le soleil se coucher dans tes yeux.**

Nino: Mec ton photographe il est beaucoup trop.

 **Marinette: N'oubliez pas hein, comme si de rien n'était.**

 **Alya: Ouin, bien, on serait invisible, ça serait pareil.**

 **Marinette: attends, on refait un passage et... dwa... hihihi!**

 **Adrien: mmph! Yahh!**

 **Marinette: t'as vu ça, il m'a fait un signe.**

 **Alya: C'est dingue! Ouais, j'ai vu! C'est pas comme si on était dans la même classe.**

Chloé: Non mais vraiment, se mettre dans un tel état pour un signe de la main.

 _ **Dans les studios Kidz plus, Mireille entre dans l'ascenseur avec son trophée. La porte d'ascenseur ouvre.**_

 **Climatika: Salut!, je m'appelle Climatika, la seule présentatrice météo qui ne se trompe jamais dans ses prévisions. Et alors, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi: on prévoit d'importante gelée, elles doivent avoir lieu ici et maintenant.**

 **Mireille: Au secours, sortez-moi de là! À l'aide! Au secours!**

Rose: Elle aurait pu mourir de froid là-dedans.

 _ **Dans le parc**_

 **Photographe: Bravo, tu es génial! Et maintenant donne-moi le même sourire que quand la mama elle apporte les spaghettis. Bien! Et maintenant, oh non, la mama elle a fait tomber le spaghetti. Tu es surpris, voilà la surprise. Et maintenant la colère, tu es très colère. Donne-moi...oui, tu es génial.**

Kim : Hey Adrien, j'espère que tu aimes les spaghettis.

Adrien: Le plus ironique, c'est que j'ai rarement la permission d'en manger.

 **Manon: Marinette, je veux un ballon avec Mireille dessus, tu veux bien? S'il te plait, s'il te plait! Huh. Marinette? MARINETTE!**

 **Marinette: Ahhhh!**

 **Photographe: Mahhh, SILENCIO!**

Yvan: hey, il a la mèche courte le photographe

Juleka: C'est moi où c'est le même photographe qui fait nos photos d'école?

 **Manon: S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.**

 **Alya: Viens Asticot, on va chercher ton ballon.**

 **Manon: Je veux y aller avec Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Je vais m'en occuper, je suis sa baby-sitter.**

 **Alya: Oui mais... et Adrien?**

 _ **Sur le tapis rouge des studios Kidz plus**_

 **La foule: Mireille! Mireille! Mireille! Mireille!**

 **Un spectateur: Bien où est Mireille?**

 **Climatika: Urghh! À celles et ceux qui ont voté pour Mireille, je vous conseille d'aller vous mettre à l'abri, il va y avoir de fortes rafales de vent. Ah dommage, c'est trop tard!**

 **La foule: Aaaaaahhhhh!**

Max: Impossible que personne n'ait été blessé.

Marinette: Le Miraculous a sûrement réparé toutes les blessures de toute façon.

 _ **Dans le parc.**_

 **Marinette: Allez viens, on y retourne.**

 **Manon: Je veux faire un tour de manège!**

 **Marinette: Ahh! Tenez! Non non non non reste là! Je voudrais qu'on retourne voir Adri...ohh!**

 **Manon: T'avais promis. Me dis pas que tu tiens pas tes promesses. Ce serait trop nul.**

Marinette: Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir fait de promesse. Comment ça se fait que je sois tombé pour ça?

 **Marinette: Ah non! Arrête, pas ça. Fais pas les yeux de p'tit chat. Tu sais bien que je peux pas résister à tes yeux de ... Mmmph!**

Marinette: Ah oui, c'est vrai, les yeux de p'tit chat.

Adrien: Hey c'est ça le truc?

Marinette: Non Chaton.

Adrien: Après tout je suis un chat.

Marinette: Minou...non

Adrien: Disons que je veuille un câlin.

Il lui fit ses yeux les plus suppliants. Elle se cacha les yeux avec les mains. " Non, je ne regarde même pas!

 **Manon: J't'adore!**

 **Marinette: yahhhh!**

 _ **Climatika vole au-dessus du parc et voit un ballon de Mireille. Un petit garçon pleure en bas.**_

 **Vendeur de ballon: Tiens en voilà un autre.**

 **Climatika: Mmmmmphh!**

 _ **De retour au photographe et à Adrien. Adrien a l'air de s'ennuyer**_

Nathanaël: C'est que ça a l'air trépidant la vie de mannequin.

 **Photographe: Non non non! On dirait que tu as mangé trop de spaghetti. Non là, il faut plus d'énergie, plus de romantisme. Il faudrait... oh une fille! Toi, j'ai besoin d'une figurante.**

 **Alya: Qui ça? Moi?**

 **Photographe: Si pour poser avec le senior Adrien.**

 **Alya: Ah! C'est pas une bonne idée. Je er... je crois que je fais une réaction allergique à cette pomme. En revanche, je connais la personne qu'il vous faut. Bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite.**

Marinette: Wow, tu t'es vraiment donné sur ce coup-là.

Alya: Tout pour ma meilleure amie.

 **Marinette (montant Manon sur le manège): Hey hop!**

 **Alya (essoufflée): Il cherche une figurante pour poser avec Adrien.**

 **Marinette: Arrête, c'est pas vrai!**

 **Manon: C'est qui Adrien? C'est ton amoureux.**

 **Marinette: Ah! Non! Enfin, je veux dire oui! Non!**

Chloé: Hey tu rêves j'espère.

Adrien se pencha à l'oreille de Marinette. "Et moi je dis que oui" Elle soupira. "On en reparlera plus tard, tu veux."

 **Alya: Vas y voyons, qu'est-ce que t'attends?**

 **Marinette: Mais, t'oublie Manon!**

 **Alya: Laisse-moi monter là-dessus. Allez hop hop hop. Vas t'occuper du prince charmant, moi je m'occupe de la petite licorne. De toute façon, avec elle, tu t'en sors pas.**

 **Manon: Mais eeeehhh! C'est Marinette ma baby-sitter.**

 **Alya: Fais-moi confiance. À toutes les licornes! Décollage immédiat vers Ripa et partons à la recherche d'enfants sages pour exaucer tous leurs vœux. Yihaaa!**

 **Manon: Yihaa!**

Mylène: Alya, le jour où j'ai des enfants, je t'appelle.

Yvan: Des enfants? Wouah!

 _ **Des cris retentissent et Climatika enferme le manège dans un dôme de glace.**_

 _ **Marinette va se cacher derrière un banc de parc.**_

 **Marinette: À nous de jouer! Tikki Transforme-moi**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Climatika s'attaque au gens du parc. Adrien est témoin de la scène, il court vers le matériel de photographie et cherche dans son sac.**_

 **Adrien: Plagg? Plagg?**

 **Plagg: Je ne suis pas là. Et de toute façon, je dors.**

Tikki: Plagg, tu ne changeras jamais.

Plagg: Quoi, un Kwami a bien le droit de se reposer.

 _ **Adrien sors un morceau de camembert et Plagg sors de sa cachette.**_

Tikki: Une chance que ton gardien est intelligent.

Adrien: Hey merci TIkki!

Tikki: Il faut beaucoup de patience pour endurer Plagg. C'est tout à ton honneur.

 **Plagg: Pour ta gouverne, je peux flairer un camembert même pendant mon sommeil. C'est un de mes très nombreux talents.**

 **Adrien: Génial, mais on parlera fromage plus tard. Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

 **Ladybug (qui court vers le manège): J'aurais jamais dû laisser Manon. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Non, Alya a eu raison, elle va bien s'en occuper, je dois lui faire confiance. Je vais vous sortir de là! Y'a qu'à découper ce gros gâteau de glace. Oups... passons au plan B. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.**

 **Manon: Elle est où Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: Ne t'inquiète pas Manon, Marinette t'as pas oublié.**

 **Manon: Comment tu connais mon nom?**

 **Ladybug: Ahhh, c'est Marinette qui me l'a dit. Elle va vite revenir te chercher.**

Alya: Franchement, plus je regarde et plus j'ai honte. C'était tellement évident que c'était toi.

 **Scène : Dans la rue**

 **Chat Noir : Hey la Reine des glaces, ton arrivée à jeter un froid. À cause de toi, y'a plus un chat dans le quartier.**

Nino: Mec, vraiment, tu as un de ses dons pour faire des blagues atroces au mauvais moment.

 **Climatika : Mon nom, c'est pas la Reine des glaces, c'est Climatika.**

 **Chat Noir : Écoute, aujourd'hui, je suis de bon poil. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Si tu te calmes, y'aura pas de bobo, t'es d'accord?**

Marinette: Et tu croyais l'avoir comme ça. Chaton, je te pensais plus intelligent.

 _ **Elle ouvre son parapluie et lui envoie une rafale de vent qui le propulse plus loin.**_

 **Ladybug : J'suis déçue, j'croyais que les chats retombaient toujours sur leurs pattes.**

 **Chat Noir : C'était voulu ma Lady, pour le plaisir de te retrouver.**

 **Ladybug : Dis-donc, c'est pas le moment de jouer les charmeurs Chat Noir. Un merci aurait suffi.**

Alya: Vous passez sincèrement votre temps à flirter. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de repousser les avances d'Adrien là?

 **Climatika : On nous signale un front orageux avec risque de foudre et ça commence maintenant.**

 _ **Un éclair tombe vers Chat Noir, Ladybug se jette sur lui pour le sauver et après quelques tonneaux il se retrouve au-dessus d'elle dans la rue. Elle le repousse.**_

Alya: Et là une autre fois! Tu veux que je commence à faire une liste.

Adrien: Je peux t'en ajouter tout plein avec la seule journée d'aujourd'hui.

Marinette: Vous allez tout de même pas vous liguer contre moi là.

 **Chat Noir : Ah, elle veut jouer au chat et à la souris.**

Nathanaël: Adrien, tu devrais vraiment laisser tomber les jeux de mots.

 **Ladybug: Attends!**

 **Climatika : Verglas. Tornade.**

 _ **Sous la rafale Ladybug s'accroche à un lampadaire avec son yo-yo et attrape la queue de Chat Noir.**_

 **Ladybug : J'te tiens.**

Adrien: Tu sais que ça fait mal quand tu me tire la queue comme ça.

Marinette: Désolé de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

 _ **Climatika sème la pagaille sur son chemin en riant.**_

 **Chat Noir : La miss météo, elle commence à me hérisser le poil.**

 **Ladybug : Oouaah. Du calme mon minou, réfléchis avant de sortir tes griffes.**

Adrien: Tu vois, tu le fais encore.

Max: Tu sens vraiment quelque chose. Je croyais que c'était simplement une ceinture.

Adrien: Non, en fait elle est sensible. Et je la contrôle pas vraiment.

Marinette: Elle suit ses émotions.

Adrien la regarda d'un air étonné.

Marinette: Quoi, tu l'as toujours dans le dos mais moi je la vois très bien réagir. Tes oreilles aussi!

 **Chat Noir : Pourquoi, t'as un plan?**

 **Ladybug : Regarde et fais comme moi.**

 _ **Ils s'élancent chacun de leur côté sur les murs des immeubles et attaquent Climatika.**_

 **Climatika : Encore vous!**

Kim: Ouais bien ton plan a pas été un plus grand succès Marinette.

Marinette: J'ai jamais dit que j'avais toujours de bonnes idées.

 _ **Elle leur lance une nouvelle rafale de vent. Chacun de leur côté, ils atterrissent et évitent les voitures qui leurs tombent dessus. Un autobus est projeté sur eux et Ladybug utilise son yo-yo comme bouclier pour les protéger elle et Chat Noir. Ils se retrouvent dans l'autobus où le yoyo de Ladybug a fait un trou et son yo-yo tombe sur la tête de Chat Noir.**_

Adrien: Tu vois, encore le coup du yo-yo.

Alya: Attends c'est pas sympa là. Elle vient de te sauver la vie, j'te rappelle.

 **Scène : Le carrousel**

 **Alya : Dans le verre y'a de l'eau, dans l'eau des poissons, dans le poisson, des arêtes!**

 **Manon : Hey, c'est pas juste, c'est tout le temps toi qui gagne. C'était quoi?**

 **Alya : C'était le roi des gobelins. Il a trop mangé et son pantalon a craqué. Ho ho ho! Viens, je vais te raconter une histoire.**

Rose: Tu as vraiment toute une imagination Alya. J'aurais voulu avoir une baby-sitter comme toi.

 **Scène : Dans la rue**

 **Papillon : Je crois qu'ils ont compris maintenant qui était la vraie gagnante ma chère**

 **Climatika. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, à toi de remplir la tienne. Voici donc mon plan.**

 **Ladybug : C'est moi où elle a un caractère un peu orageux?**

Adrien: C'est moi où tu viens de faire un jeu de mot là.

Marinette: Il faut croire que tu commences à déteindre sur moi.

 **Chat Noir : C'est soit ça, soit elle a raté son permis de conduire.**

 **Climatika (sur grand écran) : Mesdames et messieurs, voici les prévisions météo pour ce premier jour d'été. Il semblerait que mère nature ait changé ses plans. Les grandes vacances sont officiellement annulées.**

 **Chat Noir : Oh zut. Non parce qu'en maillot de bain, je suis hyper canon.**

Nino: Mec t'es vraiment crâneur quand tu portes ton costume.

Adrien: Quoi? Hey, tu m'as déjà vu en maillots?

 **Ladybug : Ouf, grâce à elle, je vais échapper à ça. Au moins maintenant, on sait où la trouver.**

Alya: Tu vois, tu parles contre ton cœur là.

 **Scène : Au studio télé**

 **Climatika : Préparez-vous à vivre la pire tempête de tous les temps, pas besoin de…**

 **Chat Noir : Hey, cette fille te rappelle pas quelqu'un?**

 **Ladybug : La miss météo! L'Akuma doit se trouver dans son ombrelle.**

 **Climatika : J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le beau temps c'est fini. Place à l'hiver éternel de Climatika.**

 **Ladybug : Tout ça était enregistré.**

 **Climatika : hahahahaha!**

 _ **Elle fait tomber un projecteur sur eux et éteint toutes les lumières.**_

 **Papillon : Tout se passe exactement comme prévu. Bientôt leur Miraculous seront miens. Apporte-les-moi Climatika.**

 **Chat Noir : Lady Glagla nous a mis à vent. Qu'ouïs-je? Une demoiselle en détresse?**

Kim: Mec... Lady Glagla, sérieusement?

Juleka: Dément ta vision dans le noir Adrien.

Max: T'as vraiment un max de pouvoir mec quand tu es transformé.

 **Ladybug : Hey ho! On a pas tous la chance de voir dans le noir.**

 **Chat Noir : Allez, donne la papatte et fais-moi confiance.**

 **Scène : Le carrousel**

 **Alya : Et là, le cyclope géant souleva la princesse avec ses griffes et lui dit, vous valez le coup d'œil. La princesse réagit aussitôt en lui mettant le doigt dans l'œil. Mais avant de s'en aller de la caverne, elle croqua dans une pomme de terre ensorcelée et elle tomba dans un sommeil très très profond. Dépêche-toi Ladybug!**

Alix: Une pomme de terre ensorcelée! Quel genre de princesse croque dans une pomme de terre ensorcelée?

 **Scène : Au studio télé**

 **Climatika : hahahahaha!**

 **Ladybug : Ok vas-y c'est bon maintenant, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.**

 **Chat Noir : Baisse-toi.**

Sabrina: Non, tu ne peux pas te débrouiller toute seule.

Marinette: Ouais, c'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on se rappelle combien on est une équipe.

 **Ladybug : Bon en fait, je vais te suivre sur ce coup-là.**

 **Climatika : hahahahaha! Ah que vous êtes mignons, vous êtes venus tête baissé dans mon piège. Cyclone!**

 **Papillon : L'heure est venue. Prends leur Miraculous.**

 **Climatika : J'en ai fini de vous. Vous ne sortirez pas de l'œil du cyclone.**

 **Ladybug : Ça ne fait que… (Chat Noir lui lâche la main) Ça ne fait que commencer Climatika. Lucky Charm! Une serviette de bain, qu'est-ce que je dois faire de ça.**

 **Chat Noir : Super, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant : me sécher les cheveux.**

Chloé: Dis donc, tu as toujours un commentaire à passer.

 **Ladybug : T'inquiète, accroche-toi à tes moustaches.**

Alya: Tiens un autre jeu de mot. Tu y prends goût on dirait.

 **Climatika : Rafale de grêle.**

 _ **Chat noir attire Ladybug vers lui et les protège tous les deux de la grêle avec son bâton.**_

Rose: Oh, il la protège à son tour. C'est tellement romantique.

 **Chat Noir : C'est quoi ton plan du tonnerre pour récupérer l'Akuma? C'est pas que je fatigue mais j'ai une crampe là.**

Kim: Mec, ça fait à peine 10 secondes que tu fais tourner ton bâton.

Adrien: C'est probablement l'influence de Plagg.

Plagg: Hey!

Adrien: Pardon, mais tu es le plus grand paresseux que la terre ait porté.

 _ **Ladybug utilise sa vision spéciale pour découvrir quoi faire avec son lucky charm.**_

 **Ladybug : Ok, tu vois le gros panneau, à toi de jouer.**

 **Chat Noir : Ça marche. Cataclysme. Hey, la fausse reine des glaces, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire?**

 _ **Il court pour éviter les attaques de Climatika. Il glisse et détruit le gros panneau qui tombe sur Climatika. Ladybug attrape la jambe de Climatika avec son yoyo. Climatika fait un trou dans le panneau, qui lui libère la bouche d'aération en tombant. Ladybug utilise la serviette pour s'envoler entraînant Climatika au sol et lui faisant perdre son ombrelle. La Chat noir l'attrape au vol et le lance à Ladybug qui le détruit.**_

Pendant toute la scène les élèves ont retenus leur souffle. Alors que Ladybug détruit le parapluie, les adolescents éclatent dans le gymnase.

Nathanaël: La classe Marinette.

Mylène: C'était parfaitement synchronisé.

Juleka: Ça déchire votre truc.

 **Ladybug : Sors de là petit akuma que je m'occupe de toi. Fini de nuire. Je te libère du mal. J't'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon! Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **Scène : Le carrousel**

 **Alya : Et après avoir battu le dragon à trois tête avec une prise de taekwondo, la princesse embrassa le prince charmant et…**

 **Manon : Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours?**

 **Alya : Eh bien oui, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une douzaine de petits asticots comme toi qui les rendirent complètement fous.**

Nino: Une douzaine...j'espère que c'est pas ce que tu as en tête

Alya: Ça te fait peur?

 **Scène : Au studio télé**

 **Aurore : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué!**

 **Papillon : Un jour, vos miraculous seront miens, peu importe le nombre d'adversaires que je devrai créés pour vous affronter, je finirai par gagner.**

Alya: Et vlan dans les dents Papillon de malheur!

 **Scène : Dans le parc**

 **Tikki : Hey! Adrien et le photographe t'attendent toujours pour la séance.**

Yvan: Hey mec, comment t'as fait pour revenir aussi vite.

Adrien: Tu sais comment sont les filles, on attend toujours après elles.

Cela lui valut une taloche derrière la tête.

 **Marinette : tu crois qu'il est encore temps?**

 **Tikki : Mais oui Marinette. Tu as réussi à sauver Manon et toute la ville de Paris, tu l'as bien mérité.**

 **Manon : Marinette! Dis, je sais ce que c'est ton secret.**

 **Marinette : Hein? Mais quel secret?**

Kim: Démasquée par une gamine, la honte.

 **Manon : Ladybug c'est ta meilleure copine. C'est pour ça que vous savez toujours ce que l'autre est en train de faire. Dis, je pourrais avoir une sucette? Allez, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît.**

Marinette: Elle ne m'a pas démasquée.

Alya: Mais elle a quand même été plus lucide que la plupart d'entre nous.

 **Marinette : Non Manon, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Alya, tu restes avec elle, tu veux bien? Ça y'est je suis prête pour la séance photo.**

Nino: Hey mec, tu vois ton air, tu avais l'air plutôt aux anges que ce soit Marinette.

Adrien: Heu ouais, bien elle est plutôt mignonne non...

 **Vincent : Deux secondes! Qui est ce petit ange?**

Chloé: Ah! Tu vois, ce photographe n'était pas complètement dingue. Même la gosse était plus photogénique que Maritruc.

Adrien: Moi j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit toi ma Lady.

Alya: N'empêche que tu es plutôt mignon avec un enfant dans les bras. Imagine si c'était Emma.

Marinette: ALYA!

La rousse ria et se leva pour aller chercher une collation avec Nino. "On vous rapporte quelque chose?" Adrien sauta sur l'occasion: "Rapporte moi deux ou trois pâtisseries tu veux." Tikki vola à la suite d'Alya. "J'y vais avec vous, j'aurais bien envie d'un biscuit."

Adrien était ravi de se retrouver seul à nouveau avec Marinette. Elle ne voyait cependant pas les choses comme cela. Elle vint pour se lever. "Je vais aller voir si..." Il la retint. "Mari, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on finisse par discuter tous les deux."

"Adrien, je sais même pas quoi te dire encore."

"On pourrait peut-être commencer par trouver un nom pour notre futur chat. Je veux dire, les enfants c'est déjà décidé mais le chat est toujours anonyme."

"Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour le chat. Je pensais avoir mentionné que nous aurions un hamster."

"Donc, il y a bien un nous?"

Elle soupira. Son Chaton avait toujours été insistant. Elle ne pouvait visiblement pas y échapper.

"Hey, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage."

Elle lui sourit. "Je sais"

"Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'acheter la bague alors."

"Idiot de chat"

"Je ne vois juste aucune raison pour laquelle on devrait encore attendre, encore se poser des questions."

"J'ai peut-être juste un peu peur."

"Tu penses trop. Si tu laissais juste parler ton cœur." Il l'attira vers lui et l'enferma dans ses bras. "Tu es la personne en laquelle j'ai le plus confiance. Tu n'es pas bien là comme ça?"

Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien, dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis plus d'un an, sachant que c'était lui qui, à travers toutes les épreuves, avait assuré ses arrières. "Je suis merveilleusement bien."

Il donna un baiser sur sa tête. "Alors, reste là. Personne ne te fera jamais de mal princesse, tant que je pourrai l'éviter." Il eut envie de rajouter "Je t'aime", mais il ne poussa pas sa chance. Pour l'instant tout était parfait.


	10. Mr Pigeon

**Avant tout, merci à Right Said Fred pour la chanson I'm too sexy… (vous comprendrez plus tard)**

 **Puis désolée pour les délais… la saison des impôts est un moment occupé pour moi et je pars en voyage la semaine prochaine alors ne vous attendez pas à de nouveaux chapitres avant deux semaines.**

Marinette avait décidé de se laisser aller à l'étreinte d'Adrien. Elle pouvait sentir tout le stress quitter son corps alors qu'elle réalisait toutes les angoisses qu'elle pouvait désormais mettre de côté. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, dévoiler son identité avait évidemment ses côtés terrifiants mais elle gagnait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne perdait: plus de stress concernant les retards en classe, plus de mensonges envers ses amis, plus besoin de séparer son cœur entre son partenaire et son compagnon de classe, plus de secret envers ses sentiments pour le jeune homme.

Bien sûr qu'il restait la peur de voir ceux qu'elle aime souffrir, bien sûr qu'elle voulait éviter de les mettre en danger, bien sûr qu'elle redoutait que leur ennemi découvre la nature de sa relation avec son partenaire et s'en serve contre eux. Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il y aurait désormais des oreilles pour les écouter, des amis sur qui compter, des personnes pour les conseiller. Oui elle était merveilleusement bien dans l'étreinte de son chaton.

Combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi, les yeux fermés à peser le pour et le contre de sa nouvelle réalité? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Adrien lui caressait maintenant les cheveux, elle voulait rester comme cela pour toujours, ne plus bouger et s'endormir blottie dans le confort sécurisant et chaleureux des bras du jeune homme. Un clic la sortie de sa rêverie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir sa meilleure amie, téléphone à la main avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. "Vous êtes tellement mignons" Marinette lui tira la langue et se blottit encore plus profondément contre le torse d'Adrien. Elle n'avait pas envie de traiter avec Alya. Là maintenant, elle voulait profiter du moment de grâce qui s'offrait à elle. Elle dut cependant y renoncer lorsqu'elle entendit non loin d'eux un soupir de mécontentement. Chloé!

Marinette jeta un regard à Adrien, il semblait demander qu'on lui donne la patience de composer encore une fois avec son amie d'enfance. Mais Chloé passa simplement devant eux, une expression de dégoût mêlé à de la tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Elle sentit le jeune homme se décontracter contre elle, mais il poussa néanmoins un léger soupir.

"Chaton?"

"Hum?"

"Ça va?"

"Oui, princesse. C'est juste que je déteste faire souffrir une amie."

"Chloé? Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais..."

"Mari, elle a beau être détestable et avoir tout l'argent du monde, mais elle n'a jamais connu l'affection d'une mère."

Marinette sentit son cœur fondre à cette réalisation. Adrien continua. "Elle a été élevé par un père qui lui a donné tout ce que l'argent pouvait acheter pour combler le vide. Elle ne connait rien d'autre."

Marinette se sentit soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait été élevée dans l'amour de deux parents, toujours présents, qui la supportaient quoi qu'il arrive, qui lui donnaient un exemple de ce que devait être une belle vie de famille. Chloé comme Adrien devait composer avec des pères un peu maladroits qui n'avaient que l'argent pour les supporter dans l'aventure qu'était d'éduquer un enfant. Le maire avait toujours beaucoup témoigné d'affection envers sa fille qui était orpheline de mère depuis la tendre enfance. Mais son désir de combler l'irremplaçable l'avait amené à gâter sa fille. De son côté, Adrien n'avait jamais développé de liens très significatifs avec son père et maintenant que sa mère s'était envolée, la lacune de cette relation était encore plus douloureuse. Elle sentait, maintenant plus que jamais, que la façade du parfait mannequin d'Adrien cachait un cœur fragile. Elle n'était peut-être pas si malchanceuse que cela finalement.

Elle serra la main d'Adrien et lui rendit son étreinte. Il lui demandait son amour. Il en était tellement affamé, il voulait tout, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle avait agi comme Chloé, gâté pourrie, mais cette fois-ci d'affection. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait depuis plus d'un an, l'amour d'Adrien, et elle jonglait avec comme une gamine riche évalue un autre nouveau jouet. Elle devait se reprendre et arrêté d'avoir peur. Elle savait ce que serait sa décision au final, alors pourquoi retarder les choses et le faire languir. Elle mériterait désormais celui qui lui offrait son cœur.

Mais là, la prochaine projection était sur le point de commencer.

 **Mr. Pigeon**

 **Scène : Classe de Mme Bustier**

 **M. Damoclès : Vous n'aurez que la journée pour réaliser votre œuvre qui devra être une création personnelle. Dans dix heures, le ou la gagnante sera désigné par un grand créateur que nous ne présentons plus : le célèbre Gabriel Agreste, le père de l'un de nos élèves, Adrien Agreste. De plus, sachez qu'Adrien portera le modèle gagnant lors de sa prochaine séance photo. Et maintenant, voici le thème de cette année : le chapeau melon.**

Chloé: Désolé, mais je ne regarderai pas cet épisode.

Marinette: Ça va Chloé, c'est du passé. On a tous droit à l'erreur.

Adrien regarda sa copine étonné. Mais elle ne lui fit qu'un timide sourire.

 **Marinette : Le chapeau melon?**

 **Chloé lui fait signe d'un pouce vers le bas.**

Marinette: Qui de nos jours porte un chapeau melon?

Adrien: Heu! Bien dans les soirées de mon père, j'en vois régulièrement. Mais je les préfère sans plume.

 **Scène : Dans la cour d'école**

 **Marinette : Un chapeau melon, un chapeau melon. Un chapeau melon, un chapeau melon. Mais j'ai jamais créé de chapeau melon. J'ai des hauts de formes, des casquettes, même des casques à cornes. Tu veux un béret, pas de problème, un sombrero, no problemo. Mais un chapeau melon… Pourquoi je me prends la tête en fait, parce que de toute façon, je ferai sûrement une gaffe à la remise des prix genre, trébuché sur le chapeau melon, m'effondrer sur Mr. Agreste, l'assommer à moitié et Adrien m'en voudra pour toujours. Je ne deviendrai jamais une grande créatrice de mode, ma vie est fichue.**

Dans le gymnaste tous les élèves se mirent à rire. Marinette se cacha le visage dans les mains et Adrien posa un baiser sur sa tête. Ses tirades désespérées étaient terriblement mignonnes et elles révélaient un côté beaucoup plus humain et vulnérable de sa Lady. Et quand sa compagne était si vulnérable, c'était à lui de la rassurer. Il en avait le droit maintenant et il profiterait de chacun de ses moments.

 **Alya : Tout ça à cause d'un simple chapeau melon. Fais-moi voir ton carnet de croquis. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose là-dedans.**

 **Marinette : Laisse tombé, je suis une cata ambulante, je finirai par tout gâcher à un moment ou à un autre.**

 **Adrien : Wow! Alya tes créations sont fantastiques. (À côté d'Alya, Marinette tombe en bas du banc). Je ne savais pas que tu étais si douée.**

Encore une fois, les camarades de Marinette rirent de son infortune la faisant se caler plus profond dans l'étreinte de son partenaire. Combien y'avait-il encore de ces moments à venir pour la ridiculiser? Combien il en faudrait encore avant qu'Adrien lui dise que finalement, il avait changé d'idée.

 **Alya : Heu Merci Adrien mais c'est pas moi qui faut féliciter. Ces magnifiques créations sont l'œuvre de Marinette. La classe hein?**

 **Adrien : T'es incroyablement douée Marinette. Tu as vraiment de bonnes chances de gagner.**

 **Marinette : Bin… euh... oui j'aime les créations qui euh, qui montent plus haut et qui s'arrêtent. Enfin, euh, merci.**

Nino: Ouah Mari, relaxe!

 **Adrien : De rien et bonne chance. J'espère pouvoir porter ton chapeau lors de ma prochaine séance photo.**

 **Alya : Il faut vraiment que t'apprenne à te maîtriser Marinette. Mais t'as entendu : Adrien pense que tu peux gagner le concours.**

 **Sabrina : T'as vu comme Adrien était impressionné par les créations de Marinette.**

Alya: Et voilà les problèmes qui arrivent.

Marinette: ALYA!

Alya jeta un regard interrogateur à sa meilleure amie.

Marinette: On en reparle plus tard d'accord. En attendant, essaie la tolérance.

Marinette fit un grand sourire que sa copine n'avait jamais vu. Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour était soudain en train de lui faire?

 **Chloé : Bien sûr que j'ai vu. Elle? Gagner le concours? Jamais! Quand Adrien verra ma création, il suppliera son père de me faire gagner.**

Adrien vint pour intervenir mais Marinette fit un geste pour l'arrêter.

 **Sabrina : Oh oui, c'est sûr Chloé! T'es tellement brillante. Ton chapeau melon sera mille fois plus beau que les autres.**

Kim: Hey Sabrina, mais quel goût elles ont ses bottes?

 **Chloé : Ça c'est sûr. Dès que j'aurai récupéré ce carnet de croquis.**

 **Alya : Plus que neuf heures avant le grand moment.**

 **Marinette : OH, je dois trouver un lieu calme pour trouver l'inspiration. À plus tard! (Elle fonce dans un mur et passe tout droit devant la sortie)**

Rose: Oh Marinette, tu es tellement amusante.

Mylène (en riant) : Ouais, comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en vie?

 **Scène : Repère du Papillon**

 **Papillon : Il est temps de vous trouver une nouvelle proie mes fidèles Akuma et d'en finir enfin avec Ladybug et Chat Noir. Leurs Miraculous seront bientôt à moi.**

Nathanaël: Ok, plus ça va, plus je trouve que cet homme a réellement besoin de trouver une femme!

 **Scène : Devant la tour Eiffel.**

 _ **Marinette dessine un chapeau avec une tour Eiffel puis déchire la page.**_

Adrien: Non non non! Ne jette jamais tes créations.

 **Marinette : Ah, c'est dur d'être créative quand on a la pression.**

 **Tikki : Marinette, tu sauves le monde sous pression. Pour toi, créer un chapeau ça devrait être du gâteau.**

 **Marinette : Un chapeau gâteau : élégant et délicieux.**

 _ **Elle fait plusieurs croquis qu'elle déchire et jette en boule à côté d'elle.**_

Adrien: Mari, bon sang, ces croquis étaient tous formidables.

Alya: Enfin, quelqu'un pour m'appuyer. Mari, ça te ferait quoi de simplement laisser les pages dans ton carnet?

Mari: C'est la honte totale, ces dessins étaient de vraies catastrophes.

Adrien: Tu veux bien laisser les autres en juger s'il te plaît? Mon opinion vaut bien la tienne non?

 _ **Elle voit un homme étrange venir s'asseoir sur le banc. Il roucoule et siffle dans son appeau pour faire s'approcher les pigeons.**_

 **M. Ramier : Bien le bonjour les amis. Bonjour, quelle magnifique après-midi. Ah! Edgar, quelle élégance! Fantastique! Quelle éblouissante démonstration.**

Juleka: Cet homme-là il est cinglé grave!

 **Roger : Du balai, bande de rats volants. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire M. Ramier : on ne nourrit pas les pigeons. C'est formellement interdit. Si tout le monde leur donne à manger, ils laisseront des fientes toxiques partout.**

Max: Il a pas tort, avec les fientes de pigeons, on risque d'attraper la salmonellose ou la chlamydiose ou tout plein de trucs qui s'attaquent aux poumons ou...

Alix: Ok Max, tu peux la mettre en sourdine.

 **M. Ramier : Mais qui va nourrir mes pauvres pigeons.**

Sabrina: Alors lui, il est vraiment en amour avec ses pigeons!

 **Roger : Tous les gardiens de square sont prévenus M. Ramier, vous ne pourrez plus aller dans aucun parce de Paris. Décampez ou je préviens les autorités. Attendez, c'est moi les autorités. DU VENT!**

Nathanaël: Ouah Sabrina, ton père il est intense quand il veut.

 **Marinette : Eh bin, ça me fait quand même de la peine pour ce monsieur.**

 **Tikki : Il a l'air plutôt farfelu. On aurait dit, un homme oiseau. Une veste à plume sur le dos et il aurait l'air d'un vrai volatile.**

 **Marinette : Une veste à plume. Bien vu ma Tikki.**

Adrien: Et voilà comment est venu la mauvaise idée d'ajouter une plume. Tu sais, n'importe lequel de tes autres dessins l'aurait facilement remporté sans me ruiner les sinus.

Marinette: Désolée Chaton!

 **Scène : Sur un banc de parc.**

 _ **M. Ramier s'assit tristement.**_

 **Papillon : Pauvre M. Ramier! Accablé par tant d'injustices. Une proie de choix pour mes akumas. Envole-toi petit akuma et noircit son cœur. Mr. Pigeon, je suis le papillon. Ni cet officier de police, ni aucun des gardiens de parc n'ont le droit de vous empêcher de vous occuper de vos amis. Mais enfin, que serait Paris sans pigeon? Que serait les pigeons sans vous?**

 _ **M. Ramier devient Mr Pigeon et il se met à roucouler et sauter hystériquement.**_

Nino: Le Papillon commence vraiment à s'ennuyer pour créer ce genre de créatures.

Alix: Ok, cet homme est une vraie farce.

Yvan: C'est vraiment n'importe quoi!

 **Scène : Devant la tour Eiffel.**

 _ **Chloé fait signe à Sabrina. Sabrina prends une photo du croquis de Marinette.**_

 **Tikki : Ça c'est un chapeau melon.**

 **Marinette : Merci Tikki.**

Adrien: Ok Tikki, pour les prochains conseils... pas de plume!

 _ **Sabrina court rejoindre Chloé.**_

 **Sabrina : On est les meilleures.**

 **Chloé : On?**

Nathanaël: Allez Chloé, rends à César ce qui appartient à César. Elle fait tout le boulot pour toi.

Chloé: Je sais, je sais Sabrina est une amie formidable.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton agacée, mais elle l'avait tout de même dit. Chacun dans la pièce était sous le choc.

 **Sabrina : Euh oui, euh pardon, tu es la meilleure Chloé. Quand est-ce qu'on euh tu vas faire le chapeau?**

 **Chloé : Et m'abîmer les ongles, tu rêves ma pauvre. Papa me paiera quelqu'un pour le faire.**

Kim: Et tu n'as même pas fait l'effort de le créer toi-même, ça alors!

 **Scène : La chambre de Marinette.**

 _ **Marinette trace, découpe, colle et assemble le chapeau. Elle le contemple et se met à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose dans sa chambre**_ **.**

Adrien se penche pour murmurer à l'oreille de Marinette: Plus j'apprends à te connaître plus tu réussis à m'impressionner. Tu es extraordinaire ma Princesse.

 **Tikki : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?**

 **Marinette : Une plume. J'ai oublié de prendre une plume de pigeon pour le chapeau. Il faut qu'il ait une plume.**

Adrien: NON pas de plume, surtout pas de plume!

Alya: OK Adrien, peu importe le nombre de fois que tu vas le dire, au final, il y en a eu une plume!

 _ **Marinette court jusqu'où elle a dessiné son chapeau et ramasse une plume. En tournant un coin elle fonce dans Roger.**_

 **Marinette : Ah euh, pardon Mr. le ventre, euh Mr. l'agent.**

Encore une fois les collégiens éclatèrent de rire devant la maladresse de Marinette.

 **Roger : Ah les jeunes.**

 _ **On entend des bruits d'ailes. Il se retourne et crie.**_

Sabrina: NON PAPA!

Marinette: Euh Sabrina, il est sain et sauf là!

 _ **Marinette attends dans l'autobus immobile. On entend des bruits de klaxons.**_

 **Marinette : Allez! On ne peut pas aller plus vite.**

 **Conducteur d'autobus : Désolé messieurs-dames, en raison d'un obstacle sur la chaussée, vous devez descendre du bus ici.**

 _ **Marinette descend et aperçoit l'invasion de pigeon.**_

 **Marinette : Ah! Ça c'est trop bizarre!**

Alix: Bizarre tu dis, ça devait être carrément hallucinant!

 _ **Elle s'avance vers un écran géant.**_

 **Nadia: Les pigeons ont envahis Paris, bloquant le métro, les ponts et paralysant le trafic routier. Les autorités prennent la situation très au sérieux. Oui, on me signale à l'instant qu'un certain Mr. Pigeon est en train de faire une déclaration.**

 **Mr. Pigeon : Bien le bonjour, pauvres Parisiens. Roo roo! Pardon si ça vous déplume de l'apprendre mais Paris appartient désormais aux pigeons. Flop flop! Roo roo!**

Nino: Hey mec, t'as de la compétition pour les jeux de mots douteux.

Adrien: Tu veux rire là, il est pas de taille.

Marinette: Ok Chaton, il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle toi et moi!

 _ **Marinette court vers une bouche de métro.**_

 **Marinette : Paris a besoin de nous. Tikki transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Elle court sur les toits de Paris et s'arrête pour apercevoir des nuées de pigeons en forme d'avion.**_

 **Ladybug; Ok, c'est de plus en plus bizarre.**

 **Chat Noir : Ça te dit d'aller leur voler dans les plumes. Atchou!**

Alya: C'est sur ça que tu te bases pour dire qu'il est pas de taille?

Nino: Ouais mec, c'était pas ta meilleure et déjà que la meilleure...

Adrien: Ça va, j'ai compris!

 _ **Il roule jusqu'à Ladybug.**_

 **Chat Noir : Je suis allergique aux plumes. Atchou.**

 **Ladybug : Ça va être pratique.**

 **Chat Noir : M'en parle pas. ATCH…. Les pigeons ne sont pas notre seul problème. Tous les gardiens de square de Paris ont disparus sans laisser de trace.**

 **Ladybug : Quoi! Il faut trouver ce Mr. Pigeon au plus vite.**

 **Chat Noir : Et tu sais où il se perche?**

 **Ladybug : Hum, je ne sais pas où le trouver lui mais je sais comment lui peut nous trouver.**

 _ **Scène : Dans un parc**_

 _ **Chat Noir porte une casquette de policier et siffle. Il se met à danser.**_

 **Ladybug : Reste naturel sinon il se montrera pas.**

 **Chat Noir : Bin quoi, je suis naturel là. Hou!**

Devant ce spectacle inattendu, les élèves se mirent à rire.

Alya: Wouah Sexy la danse Adrien!

Marinette: Alya, stp, ne l'encourage pas.

Adrien: Tu vois, elle ne peut résister... I'm too sexy for my love.

Là-dessus, lui vint une inspiration et il se mit à chanter sans trop se prendre au sérieux:

'"Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk"

Avant même la fin du refrain, Nino s'était joint à lui. Les deux meilleures amies se firent un regard désespéré.

Alya: Tu crois qu'on pourrait monter notre camp ailleurs?

Marinette: Je pensais justement la même chose.

Nino attrapa sa copine par la taille pour la clouer contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Comme si tu allais résister."

Elle ria comme la jeune collégienne amoureuse qu'elle était.

 _ **Un pigeon s'envole et retrouve Mr. Pigeon.**_

 **Mr. Pigeon : Ladybug et Chat noir? Excellent travail mon ami à plume. Le règne des pigeons est enfin arrivé. Le pouvoir aux pigeons! ROOOO!**

 _ **Il se lance dans le vide et un groupe de pigeon le rattrape.**_

Kim: C'est le super vilain le plus ridicule que j'ai vu.

 _ **Dans le parc, Chat noir continue de marcher alors que Ladybug reste caché.**_

 **Ladybug : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il devrait déjà être arrivé.**

 _ **Un groupe de pigeon arrive et fonce sur Chat Noir.**_

Max: Hey mec, tu n'éternues même pas là. C'est moi ou c'est de la frime ton allergie?

 **Ladybug : Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

 _ **Le groupe de pigeon emporte Chat noir et Ladybug se lance à leur poursuite. Les pigeons posent Chat Noir sur le toit du grand palace.**_

Rose: Oh Adrien, ça devait être tellement excitant d'être transporté comme ça par des oiseaux dans les airs.

Adrien: Je ne sais pas si tu réalises Rose, mais leur odeur est vraiment atroce.

 **Chat Noir : Où est cette cervelle de moineau de pigeon?**

 **Ladybug : il est forcément dans le coin.**

 _ **Mr. Pigeon apparaît sur son nuage de pigeons.**_

Max: Impossible, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

 **Papillon : Si vous souhaitez vraiment rendre la ville aux pigeons. Alors vous allez devoir débarrasser Paris de ces deux oiseaux de malheur.**

Mylène: C'est moi ou avec le miraculous viennent les blagues douteuses.

Marinette: Hey, ne me compare pas à ces deux-là. Je ne me rabaisserais pas à leur niveau tout de même.

 _ **Il siffle dans on appeau et les pigeons encercle Ladybug et Chat Noir.**_

 **Ladybug : J'ai l'impression d'être devenue une graine pour pigeon tout à coup.**

Alya: Tu ne te rabaisserais jamais à leur niveau hein?

Marinette: Ce n'était pas une blague, c'était une affirmation.

Alya: Ouais bon, on va faire comme si.

 **Chat Noir : T'aurais pas une idée géniale là par hasard.**

 **Ladybug : C'est toi le chat. T'es pas censé les attraper ces bêtes là?**

Alya: Et on oublie aussi celle-là j'imagine.

Marinette: Quoi? Les chats mangent les oiseaux non?

 _ **Ils se font enfermer dans une cage par les pigeons.**_

Max: Encore une fois, impossible. Même en groupe, les pigeons ne sont pas assez forts pour...

Nathanaël: La magie Max!

 **Mr. Pigeon : Bonjour les piou piou. Oh! Que je suis cruel.**

 **Papillon : Bravo! Maintenant, prenez leur miraculous.**

 **Mr. Pigeon : Rou rou. Vos miraculous. Donnez-les-moi ou vous subirez le courroux de mes terribles volatiles.**

 _ **Il souffle dans son appeau et les pigeons commencent à sauter sur la cage pour la renfoncer. Ceux autour de la cage se tournèrent et levèrent leur queue.**_

 **Mr. Pigeon : La la la! Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et là mes redoutables pigeons vous arroseront. Si vous voulez vous en sortir, vous n'avez qu'à me donner vos miraculous. Un eux…**

Alix: Attends, c'est des pigeons ou des foutu putois ces bêtes?

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, les barreaux.**

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme!**

 _ **Il détruit les barreaux et les deux sortent en faisant tourner leurs armes. Mr. Pigeon s'enfuit.**_

Rose: Oh comme ça vous êtes totalement impressionnant... avec les oiseaux autour et votre air serein comme si rien ne se passait.

 **Chat Noir : Regardez-moi ça, le pigeon est en fait, une poule mouillée.**

Yvan: Mec à l'allure que vous aviez, moi aussi j'aurais pris les jambes à mon cou.

 **Mr. Pigeon : Rou rou! Moi? Je ne fuis pas. Je prends juste de la hauteur pour mieux préparer ma revanche.**

 _ **Il souffle dans son appeau et se laisse tomber dans le vide. Il est rattrapé par ses pigeons qui forment une fusée.**_

 **Mr. Pigeon : Joyeux Noël!**

Juleka: Joyeux Noël! Ce mec, il est carrément dérangé.

 _ **Des pigeons attaquent les héros qui entrent de justesse dans le bâtiment.**_

En voyant, les pigeons ainsi laisser leur marque dans la porte, Max émet un grognement pour signifier son désaccord. Il reste cependant muet.

 **Mr. Pigeon : Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec vous.**

 _ **Ladybug et Chat Noir descendent les escaliers mais la bague bipe.**_

 **Chat Noir : Je dois filer avant que mon identité ne soit révélée.**

 **Ladybug : Y'a surement pas de quoi fouetter un chat!**

 **Chat Noir : Ah ah, très drôle!**

Mylène: Désolé Marinette, mais les Miraculous vienne définitivement avec un penchant pour les blagues douteuses.

 _ **Ils arrivent dans le lobby du palace.**_

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Ah Ladybug, Chat noir, mes clients sont terrorisés, ils risquent de quitter sans me payer. Vous allez nous débarrasser de ces pigeons n'est-ce pas?**

 _ **Pendant qu'il parle, Chat Noir gigote comme s'il avait une envie pressante.**_

Nino: Mec, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là. Tu sais l'impression que tu donnes?

Adrien: Tu aurais voulu que je dise quoi. Attendez encore quelques secondes et vous saurez qui je suis. __

**Chat Noir : Bien sûr mais avant ça, j'ai une petite urgence.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois : Une petite urgence? Ah, je vois! Conduisez monsieur dans la suite royale. Il y a ce qu'il faut mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-nous.**

 **Chat Noir : Hein! Euh non j'ai besoin de rien, je vous remercie. Ah si, vous pouvez me faire monter du camembert.**

Marinette: De justesse, tu aurais rechargé ton kwami comment sans camembert.

Adrien: J'aurais appelé par la suite.

 _ **Il arrive à la chambre**_

 **Chat Noir : Désolé, pardon, c'est une urgence** _ **.**_

Nino: Mec relaxe!

 _ **Il claque la porte. On cogne à la porte.**_

 **Butler: Comment monsieur désire-t-il son camembert?**

 **Chat Noir : Coulant.**

 _ **Il referme vite la porte. On cogne de nouveau à la porte.**_

 **Butler: Au lait cru, 24 mois d'affinage.**

Nathanaël: Hey rapide le service!

Chloé: Évidemment!

 **Chat Noir : Merci!**

 _ **Il referme la porte et se détransforme.**_

 **Plagg : Oh, je suis si fatigué. Pauvre de moi, je ne peux plus bouger les moustaches.**

 **Adrien : Tu veux parier?**

 **Plagg : Mwa Crémeux!**

Plagg: Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie... et j'ai 5000 ans.

 **Adrien : Fais vite Plagg. On n'en a pas fini avec ces volatiles.**

Plagg: Tu vois c'est ça le problème, on me sert le meilleur camembert et je n'ai même pas le temps de le savourer.

 _ **Ladybug entre dans la salle de réception.**_

 **Ladybug : Parfait, j'aurai une bien meilleure vue d'ici.**

 _ **Elle voit les pigeons voler par la fenêtre.**_

 **Ladybug : Bizarre, ils vont tous dans la même direction. Je ferais mieux de les suivre.**

 _ **L'ascenseur sonne.**_

 **Chat Noir : C'est quand tu veux ma lady.**

Marinette: Toujours là au bon moment Chaton.

Adrien: Plus vite je me trouve à tes côtés, plus belle ma journée devient.

 **Ladybug : Allons-y.**

 **Scène : Le grand palais**

 **Ladybug : C'est donc ici que Mr. Pigeon retient toutes les personnes qu'il a capturé.**

 **Chat Noir : Dans le grand palais.**

Sabrina: Comment a-t-il pu s'installer là sans résistance.

Marinette: On ne résiste pas quand on est face à un super vilain Sabrina.

 _ **Il vient pour éternuer, Ladybug l'arrête.**_

 **Chat Noir : Mon radar à pigeons est en alerte rouge.**

 **Ladybug : Soit ton radar a buggé, soit Mr. Pigeon a laissé sans surveillance tous les prisonniers.**

 **Chat Noir : Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe.**

Nathanaël: Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, lui éternuer à la figure?

 **Ladybug : Gentil le minou. C'est trop facile. J'ai un plan.**

 _ **Ils quittent et un pigeon s'envole vers l'intérieur.**_

 **Mr. Pigeon : Juste à temps. Oh oh oh. Nous sommes prêts à les recevoir comme il se doit. Ils vont tomber droit dans le piège. Vous aurez bientôt vos miraculous, cher Papillon.**

 **Papillon : Je suis impatient, cher Mr. Pigeon.**

Mylène: Vous avez vu le ton que prends le papillon, on dirait un médecin à son patient à l'asile.

 _ **Ladybug et Chat noir sont sur le toit du grand palais.**_

 **Ladybug : Si on arrive à détruire son appeau, alors nous pourrons capturer l'akuma. Ok, toi tu ouvres la fenêtre. Moi je l'attrape au yo-yo, je le tire sur le toit et au passage, tu lui prends son appeau.**

 **Chat Noir : Allons-y, je me sens pousser des ailes.**

 _ **En ouvrant la fenêtre, des plumes sortent faisant éternuer Chat Noir. Ladybug manque son lancer.**_

Adrien: La faille dans ton plan, on a oublié les plumes.

Marinette: Tu peux pas être allergique au pollen comme quelqu'un de normal?

 **Ladybug : On dirait que c'est raté pour l'effet de surprise.**

 _ **Ils sautent dans le grand palais et se lancer à la poursuite de Mr. Pigeon.**_

 **Mr. Pigeon : Petits, petits, petits. Approchez donc, que je vous vole dans les plumes.**

 _ **Il se forme deux boules de pigeons au bout de ses bras.**_

Alya: Ok Max, on sait tous que c'est impossible mais voilà.

Max: Je n'ai rien dit.

Alya: Non c'est la veine dans ton cou qui parle pour toi.

 **Chat Noir : Avec plaisir.**

 _ **Mr. Pigeon lui lance une boule de pigeon. Il est projeté sur la cage des prisonniers. Ladybug connaît le même sort.**_

 **Roger : Sortez-nous de là Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm! Une pièce? Je suis censée faire quoi avec cette pièce moi?**

 _ **Sa vision spéciale lui montre quoi faire.**_

 **Mr. Pigeon : Tu peux t'acheter une seconde chance.**

Adrien: Sincèrement, mes blagues sont bien meilleures que celui de ce type.

Alya: Je crois qu'on a déjà statué que le gars est un cinglé non?

 _ **Il lui lance les pigeons, elle court et glisse sous les pigeons, accrochant le pied de Mr Pigeon avec son yo-yo au passage. Elle saute par-dessus une barre au plafond puis court vers la machine distributrice pour acheter une sac de popcorn.**_

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir!**

 _ **Elle lance le sac de popcorn et Chat Noir lance son bâton pour le briser.**_

 **Ladybug : À table les pigeons.**

Dans le gymnase, les élèves sont attentifs à ce qui se passe sur l'écran. Comme à chacun des épisodes précédents, les héros sont impressionnants dans leur complicité et leur ingéniosité. Durant ces moments, il n'y a plus d'échange, comme si parler allait changer le cours de l'épisode.

 _ **Les pigeons se ruent sur Mr. Pigeon. Ladybug tire sur son yoyo et Mr. Pigeon est suspendu dans les airs, perdant son appeau.**_

 **Mr. Pigeon : Non! Mon Appeau.**

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir attrape-le.**

 _ **Chat Noir le prends et éternue. L'appeau s'envole. Les trois court pour l'attraper et mettent tous les trois la main dessus. Ladybug enlève la sienne et frappe sur celle de Chat Noir pour briser l'appeau dessous.**_

Adrien: Ok, ça c'était douloureux tu sais!

 **Ladybug : Yeah!**

 **Chat Noir : Ow!**

 _ **Mr Pigeon s'évanouit.**_

Yvan: Sérieusement, ce type est une vraie caricature _ **.**_

 **Ladybug : Fini de nuire petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. J't'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Mr. Ramier : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ou suis-je?**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué!**

 **Papillon : Misérables pigeons. Misérable coccinelle. Je vous détruirai tous autant que vous êtes.**

Alya: C'est pas gentil ça Papillon, les pigeons essayaient de t'aider.

 **Scène : Dans la chambre de Marinette**

 **Marinette : Plus de temps à perdre, il me reste moins d'une heure.**

 _ **Elle termine le chapeau alors que le temps s'écoule.**_

Adrien regardait la scène avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Voir Marinette aussi passionnée était un spectacle qui le ravissait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il posa ses lèvres sur sa tête en ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux. La douceur de ce contact fit frissonner Marinette.

 **Scène : L'école.**

 _ **Les élèves attendent avec leurs créations. Alya tente de rejoindre Marinette.**_

 **Alya : Ah mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique?**

 **Nathalie : Bonjour Mr. Damoclès! Je suis Nathalie, l'assistante de Mr. Agreste.**

 **Mr. Damoclès : Bonjour madame. Excusez-moi mais Mr. Agreste n'est pas avec vous?**

 **Gabriel (sur la tablette) : Je suis là.**

Adrien: Évidemment!

 **Mr. Damoclès : Ah! Euh! Bonjour Mr. Agreste, bienvenue dans notre établissement.**

 **Gabriel : Adrien, accompagne Nathalie.**

 **Chloé : Oh! Voilà Mr. Agreste. Il vient par ici.**

 **Mr. Damoclès. Vous allez voir Mr. Agreste, Nos élèves se sont énormément investis pour vous faire honneur.**

 _ **Marinette arrive en courant.**_

Alya: Toujours aussi ponctuelle.

Marinette: Mr. Agreste n'a rien vu passé.

Adrien: Moi oui!

 **Alya : Où t'étais encore passé. T'as ton chapeau?**

 **Marinette : Oui voilà.**

 **Alya : Mais, c'est le même que celui de Chloé.**

 **Marinette : QUOI?**

 **Chloé : Bonjour Mr. Agreste. Je suis Chloé Bourgeois. Vous connaissez mon père : André Bourgeois le maire.**

 **Marinette : Oh mais quelle sale petite voleuse.**

 **Alya : Tu veux que je m'occupe de son cas?**

 **Marinette : Je crois que je peux gérer ça moi-même.**

Adrien: Tu vois quand je te dis que tu es Ladybug. Affronter Chloé... c'est pas rien!

 **Gabriel : Hum! Montrez-moi à nouveau le chapeau de Mlle Bourgeois. C'est une plaisanterie?**

 **Chloé : Oh! Non! Marinette a copié ma création, c'est un scandale. Comment as-tu pu faire ça?**

Mylène: On doit te donner tes talents d'actrice Chloé!

 **Marinette : Je suis désolée pour cet incident Mr. Agreste mais je peux prouver que ce chapeau melon est ma création originale.**

 **Gabriel : Allez-y!**

 **Marinette : Euh, Tout est fait main sur mon chapeau melon : de la broderie, au tissage du bandeau en passant par la couture du bord, c'est moi qui ai tout réalisé. Et enfin, le chapeau a une particularité que seule sa véritable créatrice peut connaître : je l'ai signé.**

 **Gabriel : C'est une création très raffinée. Vos doigts portent assurément la marque d'une grande créatrice de mode. Mademoiselle?**

 **Adrien : Marinette.**

 **Gabriel : Félicitations pour votre création Mademoiselle Marinette. Vous avez gagné.**

 **Marinette : Merci, merci merci.**

 **Gabriel : Adrien portera votre chapeau lors de notre prochaine campagne publicitaire.**

Nino: Mec, tu lui as fait un clin d'œil. Déjà là tu en pinçais pour elle.

Adrien: C'est juste un clin d'œil Nino!

Nino: Et tu fais des clins d'œil comme ça à toutes les filles que tu connais?

Adrien rougit. Bien sûr que non, maintenant qu'il y pensait il n'y avait que Marinette et Ladybug à qui il réservait ces petites attentions. Son subconscient avait-il, déjà à cette époque, compris qui se cachait derrière le masque de la coccinelle?

 **Adrien : Beau travail Marinette.**

 _ **Il met le chapeau et éternue.**_

 **Adrien : Désolé, je suis allergique aux plumes.**

 _ **Il éternue encore.**_

 **Marinette : À tes souhaits!**

 **Adrien : Merci!** __

Alya: Alors là Marinette, je suis désolée mais si tu n'as pas eu de doutes à ce moment-là, tu étais totalement dans le déni.

Marinette: Quoi, Adrien ne doit pas être le seul garçon blond de tout Paris à être allergique aux plumes.

Alya: Tu aurais quand même pu te poser des questions.

Marinette: Qui dit que je ne l'ai jamais fait?

À ce moment, Chloé passa devant elle.

Marinette: Heu Chloé, on peut se parler un instant?

La blonde la toisa avec dédain pendant un moment mais en croisant le regard sincère de Marinette, son expression se radoucit.

Chloé: D'accord, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Les deux filles allèrent dans un coin du gymnase. La tension entre les deux était palpable, mais Marinette savait qu'elle devait le faire. Malgré tout ce que Chloé lui avait fait subir, malgré les larmes et les situations embarrassantes, la fille du pâtissier sentait aujourd'hui qu'elle était beaucoup plus chanceuse que la riche fille du maire.

"Chloé, je sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleures amies du monde mais j'aimerais vraiment que ça change entre toi et moi."

La blonde garda une attitude défensive.

"Et tu crois que c'est en me prenant mon Adrien que les choses vont s'améliorer?"

Marinette conserva son calme malgré l'attaque.

"Tu sais comme moi qu'Adrien n'est pas la possession de personne, il est un être humain comme toi et moi. Il fait ses propres choix selon ses propres valeurs et je ne suis pas certaine que tu sais seulement qui il est réellement."

"Bien sûr que je sais qui il est. C'est mon Adrichou, mon ami d'enfance, c'est un mannequin et un garçon de bonne famille."

"Tu as raison, mais c'est aussi un garçon avec un grand cœur, qui ferait tout pour ses amis, qui ne fais aucune distinction entre un pâtissier ou un maire, qui ne juge pas les gens sur leurs apparences, qui pense aux autres avant lui-même et qui garde le sourire même quand les temps sont plus difficiles."

"Je savais tout cela aussi bien sûr, je ne suis juste pas douée pour le dire." Elle fit la moue.

"Puis Chloé, Adrien est aussi Chat Noir, un incorrigible flirt qui fait des blagues atroces et agit avant de penser. Serais-tu prête à aussi accepter Chat noir?"

Chloé ne répondit pas à la question. Ses yeux bleus commençaient à paraître de plus en plus humides.

"Chloé, je n'ai jamais voulu te prendre quoi que ce soit comme je n'ai jamais voulu être ton ennemi. J'aurais voulu savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles autant et ce, bien avant Adrien."

En fait, Marinette avait une brève idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu bien faire ou plutôt avoir. Adrien lui avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt. Marinette avait une famille unie et aimante et l'amitié de la plupart de ses camarades de classes. Chloé, ayant été élevé de façon plus matérialiste n'avait été habituée qu'à recevoir et demander, jamais donner et offrir. Ses relations sociales en avaient souffert. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour réparer les dégâts et Marinette souhaitait véritablement découvrir un autre côté de sa camarade de classe.

"N'essaie pas de m'avoir Marinette Dupain-Cheng, je ne tomberai pas sous ton charme comme toute cette bande d'idiots."

Marinette essayait réellement de se contenir, mais Chloé venait dangereusement près de lui faire perdre patience.

"Je n'essaie pas de charmer personne, je suis simplement gentille avec les autres. Si tu essayais un peu, tu verrais que tu récolterais la même chose que moi."

"Facile à dire pour toi Marinette Dupain-Cheng, toi qui a toujours eu tout l'amour que tu voulais et des parents toujours souriants, qui te supportent et sont là pour toi. Facile de répandre le bonheur quand on en a plein à donner. Moi tout ce que je suis capable de donner c'est de l'argent, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Mais tu ne peux pas me comprendre. La seule personne qui peut me comprendre c'est Adrien." Elle avait parlé à travers ses larmes, avec un ton qui prouvait à quel point l'aveu était douloureux.

Enfin, elle l'avait dit. C'est tout ce que Marinette avait besoin pour commencer quelque chose de nouveau avec Chloé.

"Et si je te disais que je veux aussi partager ce bonheur avec toi. Et si je te disais qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vivre les mêmes choses pour être ami. On ne peut pas apporter quelque chose à l'autre si tous les deux possédons la même chose. L'amitié c'est partager de bon moment mais aussi apprendre de nos différences. Puis..." Elle fit un sourire timide. ", Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais toujours ma fan la plus prestigieuse."

Chloé sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle avait oublié que la fille devant elle était aussi Ladybug et Ladybug lui offrait son amitié. Devait-elle accepter d'effacer l'ardoise avec la fille qu'elle avait tourmentée durant toutes ces années?

"Chloé, je pense d'abord et avant tout que tu dois le faire pour toi-même, pour connaître le bonheur que tu mérites, mais si tu ne le vois pas comme ça, fais le pour Adrien."

"Pourquoi tu fais ça, je n'ai rien à t'apporter?"

"Malgré tout ce qu'on a pu vivre ensemble Chloé, je suis tout de même capable de reconnaître tes qualités. Tu es une fille courageuse, qui se tient debout pour ses principes et est extrêmement fidèle au peu de gens que tu laisses approcher. Je ne dis pas que tout va être rose tout de suite, mais je ferai mon bout de chemin pour faire abstraction du passé."

Chloé hocha la tête. "Bon, si tu veux bien, je vais aller m'assurer que mon maquillage n'est pas tout défait, ce serait tout simplement horrible." Elle quitta vers la salle de bain.

Marinette sourit, Chloé demeurerait toujours Chloé après tout, mais maintenant, elle sentait que leur relation n'irait qu'en s'améliorant. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle retourna vers Adrien qui lui jetait des regards inquiets.


	11. Numéric

**Chapitre 11: Numéric**

Marinette revint s'asseoir tout près d'Adrien qui continuait à lui jeter des regards interrogateurs.

"Alors, tu vas me raconter ce qui se passe ou si je dois recourir à la torture?"

"Défini torture."

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, un sourire naissant doucement sur ses lèvres. "Eh bien, je peux toujours te menacer de ne pas dormir à tes côtés ou te priver de mes bras ou aller m'asseoir avec Chloé."

Elle fit de grands yeux. "Tu n'oserais pas."

Il ria et lui fit un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. "Il y a toujours la bonne vieille méthode. Je ne sais toujours pas si tu es chatouilleuse et avoue-le, sans le costume, tu ne fais pas le poids. Je réussirais facilement à t'immobiliser. "

"Est-ce un défi, parce que tu sais, je suis entièrement capable de te botter les fesses si jamais tu essaies de me chatouiller..."

"J'en comprends que tu es chatouilleuse...ça peut toujours servir. Et j'attends toujours ton récit en passant, tu ne t'en sauveras pas."

Elle sembla évaluer un instant ses options. Elle avait vraiment envie de taquiner Adrien plus longtemps. C'était incroyable comment en quelques heures elle avait gagné en confiance avec lui. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher sa conversation avec Chloé, au contraire. Mais elle aimait voir les yeux de son partenaire briller de la sorte alors qu'ils s'agaçaient mutuellement.

"Je ne sais pas... j'aime bien jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi." Elle avait visé juste. Quoi de mieux qu'une blague de sa trempe pour ravir son partenaire.

"Tu le sais que tu es parfaite?" Son regard brillait. Elle n'avait jamais seulement imaginé être en mesure de déclencher le millième de cette intensité dans les yeux d'Adrien. Il était encore plus magnifique avec ce regard. Elle avait une envie folle de l'embrasser. Mais bon, c'était bien trop tôt non?

"Sérieusement, c'était quoi là avec Chloé?"

Marinette secoua vivement ses couettes et remit ses esprits en place. " En fait, rien de vraiment important. Je sais que moi et elle, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour mais, elle a toujours été fidèle à Ladybug. Elle m'a pardonné rapidement après les évènements qui ont menés à Antibug, ça prouve qu'elle a un bon fond. Lila n'a pas été aussi bonne avec moi."

"Hey c'est vrai Lila, je l'avais pratiquement oublié. Elle n'est pas ici?"

"Je pensais que tu aurais déjà remarqué son absence."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Lila est une très belle fille et tu avais l'air d'être pas mal sous son charme l'an dernier."

"Est-ce que tu serais jalouse par hasard?"

Elle rougit. "Elle te faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait et..."

"Juste parce qu'elle disait connaître Ladybug personnellement. »

Elle baissa les yeux. C'est comme si ce garçon trouvait toujours un nouveau moyen de la faire retomber en amour encore et encore. Elle devait se ressaisir.

"Enfin, tu remarqueras que malgré son caractère exécrable, Chloé a été choisie par le gardien alors que Lila a passé son tour. Malgré tous ses défauts, Chloé est une fille loyale et c'est tout à son honneur. Elle t'aime réellement beaucoup, tu sais? J'en suis certaine."

Adrien repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec son amie d'enfance et se sentit un peu coupable. Il se promit de remettre les choses au clair avec elle avant la fin de la journée.

Marinette remarqua la lueur un peu triste dans les yeux de son copain. "Eh, viens-là!"

Elle ouvrit grand les bras pour l'accueillir dans son étreinte. Il se blottit volontier contre elle et appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle le serrait tendrement, promenant doucement ses mains sur ses bras dans un léger mouvement de va et vient. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux dans un état de pur contentement.

"Marinette..."

"Hum?"

"Je t'aime... vraiment!"

Elle fit un sourire discret qui passa inaperçu pour le jeune homme blottit contre elle. "Jamais autant que moi."

Adrien n'eut même pas le temps de répondre.

"Dis donc, ça va? Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous trouve une chambre!"

"ALYA" Marinette ne pouvait croire que sa meilleure amie pouvait venir gâcher un si beau moment.

"Désolée Mari, mais tu sais, on est tous pris ici pour deux jours, et si vous commencez à vous rapprocher autant maintenant... qu'est-ce que ce sera cette nuit?"

"ALYA!"

"Et encore, on ne sait toujours pas à quel point vous pourriez être... expressifs."

"ALYA, je te jure que..."

"Et vous êtes encore jeunes alors, ça peut durer lonnnnngtemps! HEY!"

Marinette lui avait lancé un de ses coussins de toutes ses forces. (Et les forces de la fille derrière le masque de Ladybug, ce n'était pas rien.) Alors qu'elle le recevait droit sur la tête, l'impact du coussin projeta Alya par terre.

Nino n'eut aucune pitié pour sa copine et éclata de rire. "À ta place babe, j'éviterais de contrarier une superhéroïne."

"Superhéroïne ou pas, si tu prends son parti, tu devras jeûner M. Lahiffe."

Il cessa de rire tout net et s'installa docilement aux côtés de sa douce alors que le prochain épisode débutait.

 **NUMÉRIC**

 **Scène : Le Grand Paris**

 **Mme Bustier : M. Bourgeois a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous ouvrir les portes du Grand Paris pour votre journée en entreprise. Chacun d'entre vous va pouvoir s'essayer à l'un des nombreux métiers pratiqués au sein du palace. (** _ **Elle voit Yvan et Alix se battre avec des oreillers**_ **) Ahhh! Vous serez notés en fonction de votre investissement et cette note comptera pour la moyenne du troisième trimestre.**

Alix: Ouais, il se peut que ça n'ait pas été la meilleure note de ce trimestre.

Tous autour se mirent à rire.

 _ **À la réception, Chloé se colle à Adrien qui est mal à l'aise.**_

Nathanaël: Hey Adrien, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui aimerait bien être sauvé par Ladybug.

Encore une fois, des éclats de rire fusèrent dans le gymnase.

Adrien ne voulait pas froisser Chloé davantage mais outre, le commentaire de Nathanaël, les grognements de mécontentement de sa partenaire derrière lui contribuèrent à le faire rire.

 **Mme Bustier : Vous avez Marinette et Alya sur votre liste M. Bourgeois?**

 **M. Bourgeois : Ah, j'ai bien peur que non.**

 **Alya : J'crois que je sais qui a aidé son papa à faire la liste des affectations.**

 **Marinette : Et par hasard, la peste va passer toute la journée avec Adrien. Ah, je sens que ça va être la pire journée de toute ma vie.**

Adrien releva la tête pour souffler à l'oreille de sa copine. "Je paris que ma journée a été bien pire."

 **M. Bourgeois : Il doit y avoir une erreur.**

 **Chloé : Euh papa!**

 _ **Elle lui tend un papier.**_

Kim: Ce sourire ne présage rien de bon pour Marinette et Alya

 **M. Bourgeois : Merci ma chérie. Oh oui! Alya, vous vous occuperez du tri des déchets à la benne principale et Marinette, vous, vous serez…**

Rose: Oh Chloé! Les ordures, c'est vraiment pas sympa!

 _ **Jagged Stone entre avec son crocodile. Kim pousse ses bagages.**_

Juleka: Ouah, mortel le crocodile comme animal de compagnie.

 **M. Bourgeois : Aaahh!**

 **Marinette : C'est…**

 **M. Bourgeois : Dites donc vous, vous êtes dans un hôtel de luxe ici, pas un zoo.**

Yvan: Chloé, il est temps que tu éduques un peu ton paternel. Ne pas reconnaître Jagged Stone c'est carrément un sacrilège!

 **Chloé : Heu papa! (** _ **Elle lui parle à l'oreille**_ **) C'est Jagged Stone, la rock star. Il a vendu des millions d'albums. Il est super célèbre et il est très très très riche.**

 **M. Bourgeois : M. Stone, soyez le bienvenue au Grand Paris. Je suis le maire Bourgeois et également le directeur de ce prestigieux établissement. En fait, le plus prestigieux des palaces parisiens. En quoi, puis-je vous être utile?**

 **Jagged Stone : À votre avis. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour admirer votre hall d'entrée.**

Nino: Ouah la diva!

 **Penny: Jagged souhaiterait s'installer dans votre suite la plus luxueuse.**

 **Jagged Stone : Avec une vraie baignoire pour Fang. Pas un minuscule trou d'eau comme dans l'hôtel de l'autre côté de la rue.**

 **M. Bourgeois : Nous avons tous ce qu'il faut pour vous madame Fang et même un centre de fitness dernier cri.**

 **Jagged Stone : Fang, c'est mon crocodile.**

À ce point toute la classe éclata de rire. Même Chloé se permit le luxe de glousser devant les frasques de son père. Marinette le remarquât et en fût heureuse, était-ce le début d'une nouvelle Chloé?

 **M. Bourgeois : Oh. M. Stone, nous avons tous ce que vous désirez pour votre Fang. Est-ce qu'il eh… apprécierait un bon bain moussant?**

 **Jagged Stone : Les crocodiles n'aiment pas les bains moussants, ça assèche complètement leurs écailles.**

Max: Et en plus ça peut nuire sévèrement au crocodile car leur capacité sensorielle dépend en grande partie d'organes qui se retrouvent dans leurs écailles.

Marinette: Euh... wow... merci Max.

Elle se retourna vers Alya avec un regard plutôt étrange et les deux amies pouffèrent de rire.

 _ **Vincent Asa entre dans le palace et se cache pour prendre des photos de Jagged Stone. Fang le retrouve et Vincent sort de sa cachette en hurlant.**_

 **Jagged Stone : Ah non pitié, pas lui!**

 **Vincent : C'est moi M. Stone, Vincent Asa. Juste une photo pour montrer à tout le monde qu'on est super copain. Oh svp! Je suis votre plus grand fan.**

 **Jagged Stone : Je sais! Vous êtes venu à mes trente derniers concerts. Mais on n'est pas amis ok?**

Juleka: ouah... C'est dur!

 _ **Vincent se place à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule.**_

 **Vincent : Là, regardez l'objectif.**

 _ **Penny lui arrache son appareil photo.**_

 **Penny : Vous n'avez pas entendu M. Stone. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris on dirait. Pas de photos.**

Sabrina: Comme garde du corps, on peut repasser.

Mylène: Elle semble tout de même bien faire le travail.

 _ **Elle le jette dehors et lui lance son appareil.**_

 **Penny : Excellent réflexes. Et que je ne vous vois plus tourner autour de M. Stone ou la prochaine fois, vous ne récupèrerez pas votre appareil.**

Adrien: Même le gorille ne réussit pas à être aussi cinglant.

Nino: Mec, ton gorille, il dit jamais un mot...

Adrien: Ouais, bon point Nino.

 **Scène : le repère du Papillon**

 **Papillon : Je sens la colère et la frustration qui grondent. Voilà de quoi nourrir mes néfastes petits akumas. L'heure de ma victoire approche. Envole toi mon cher akuma et noircit son cœur.**

Chloé: Non mais vous avez vu comment il est habillé, c'est carrément macabre... je croyais que les papillons étaient des bestioles colorés.

Marinette: Alors ça pour les couleurs, ça ne manque pas dans le costume de ses victimes.

 _ **Vincent marche dans la rue et est rejoint par l'akuma.**_

 **Papillon : Numéric, je suis le Papillon, je te donne le pouvoir de capturer le sourire de ton idole pour toujours mais en échange, il faudra que tu captures quelque chose de spécial pour moi aussi.**

 **Vincent : Oui Papillon**

 **I** _ **l se transforme.**_

Marinette: tiens qu'est-ce que je disais.

 **Scène : Le hall d'entrée du Grand Paris**

 _ **Jagged Stone disparaît dans l'ascenseur.**_

 **Mme Bustier : M. Bourgeois, vous n'avez toujours pas donné son affectation à Marinette.**

 **M. Bourgeois : Oh oui bien sûr. Marinette, chasseur. Justement, j'ai déjà une mission pour vous.**

 **Alya : Chasseur? C'est quoi ça?**

 **Marinette : Euh, à mon avis, ça ne vaut pas mieux que le tri des ordures. (Elle regarde vers Chloé et Adrien en train de faire un selfie)**

Marinette: Finalement, j'ai plutôt apprécié la mission. Ça n'a pas été facile mais je crois m'en être sortie.

Adrien: Tu parles, grâce à ça tu as fait la pochette de son cd.

 **Scène : Dans la chambre de Jagged Stone**

 _ **Jagged Stone essaie de faire sauter son crocodile dans un cerceau.**_

Kim: C'est moi ou le mec il est raide dingue avec son crocodile?

 **Penny : M. Stone a besoin de nouvelles lunettes pour son concert de ce soir. Bleue, blanche et rouge avec deux grosses tours Eiffel dessus. Vous pourriez trouver ça?**

 **M. Bourgeois : Bien sûr que nous pouvons. Marinette ici présente est notre chasseur, elle va s'en occuper pour vous. Un chasseur est un employé qui part à la chasse de tout ce que demandent les clients. Absolument tout. Alors allez-y, en chasse!**

Alya: tu as l'air carrément enchantée ma chère Marinette.

Marinette: Ce qu'il me demandait était introuvable.

Alya: Mais tu l'as quand même fait.

 **Scène : Près de la tour Eiffel**

 _ **Marinette achète à un marchand ambulant des lunettes avec de petites tour Eiffel jaunes.**_

 **Marinette : Et voilà, ça devrait le faire et je peux retourner à l'hôtel passer du temps avec Adrien. Aaaahhh… et Chloé!**

 **Tikki : Tu sais qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec la demande de M. Stone?**

 **Marinette : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tikki? Y'a du rouge et du blanc dessus et deux petites tour Eiffel.**

Chloé: Ok, on peut reculer l'épisode parce que je suis pas mal certaine que la dame a mentionné deux grosses tours Eiffel.

 **Tikki : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux bien faire les choses dès le départ, pour être tranquille.**

 _ **Une femme pousse un cri et pointe du doigt Tikki dans la bourse de Marinette.**_

 **Tikki : Miaou!**

Plagg se tordit de rire aux côtés de Tikki.

Tikki: Quoi, je devais rattraper d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Plagg: En imitant un chat?

Tikki: Tu aurais peut-être eu une meilleure idée.

Plagg: Non puisque moi au moins, je suis un chat. Toi tu es une coccinelle.

Tikki: Et tu peux me dire quel bruit fait la coccinelle svp?

Plagg: C'est à toi de savoir ça, moi mes devoirs sont faits.

Tikki lui tira la langue et retourna son attention à l'épisode.

 **Scène : Dans la chambre de Jagged Stone**

 **Jagged Stone : Où sont mes tours Eiffel?**

 **Marinette : Euh là!**

 **Jagged Stone : C'est une blague c'est ça. Tu veux quoi, ruiner ma carrière?**

Mylène: Ruiner sa carrière? Il te donne beaucoup trop de pouvoirs là.

 **Marinette : Mais M. Stone, les lunettes que vous voulez n'existent pas.**

Chloé: Pauvre Marinette, les clients se fichent bien que ce qu'ils demandent soit faisable ou non.

 **Jagged Stone : Ah oui et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire? Apporte-moi ces lunettes.**

 _ **Il la met dehors.**_

Chloé: Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais.

 **Marinette : Super, maintenant, je vais devoir passer encore plus de temps loin d'Adrien.**

Alya: Tu es désespérante...

 **Tikki : C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, mieux vaut bien faire les choses dès le début.**

 **Marinette : Oui Tikki, c'est vrai, t'as raison, je comprends maintenant.**

 **Tikki : Ces lunettes doivent bien exister quelque part. Fais preuve de créativité.**

 **Marinette : Ah, bien sûr!**

 _ **Elle se sauve en courant.**_

 **Chloé : T'as déjà raté ta première mission de chasseur, ça m'étonne pas. Je l'ai toujours su, on peut pas compter sur toi.**

Kim: Et toi Adrien, tu restes planté là sans réagir à ce que dit Chloé.

Nathanaël: Je sais pas si tu as remarqué Kim, mais avant de savoir qu'elle était Ladybug, Adrien a rarement défendu Marinette contre Chloé.

Adrien: Vous avez aucune idée de ce que vous parlez d'accord. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples.

Marinette: Moi je me souviens d'un garçon qui a essayé de décoller un chewing-gum que Chloé avait collé sur ma chaise.

Adrien: Merci ma Lady.

Marinette: non merci à toi.

 _ **Marinette sort du Grand Paris. Au même moment, Numéric arrive.**_

 **Portier : Excusez-moi monsieur, je peux vous aider?**

 **Numéric : Regardez l'objectif.**

 _ **Kim et le portier prennent la pose. Numéric les photographies et ils disparaissent.**_

Adrien: Et toi Kim, tu ne sembles pas encore être en mesure de reconnaitre un akumatisé quand tu en vois un. Il se sentait encore un peu amer de la remarque de l'athlète.

 **Numéric : C'est dans la boîte.**

 _ **Il entre dans le palace.**_

 **Chloé : Oh, regarde ce qui vient d'arriver. Je vais m'en occuper Adrien, regarde et apprends. S'il vous plaît, excusez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas être client de ce palace. Mon père n'y reçoit que les célébrités les plus importantes comme moi.**

Kim: Il semble que toi et Chloé n'en soyez pas plus capables.

 **Numéric : Eh bien, je suis Numéric, votre plus grand admirateur.**

 **Chloé : Hein. Allons allons, vous me flattez. Continuez.**

 **Numéric : Puis-je prendre une photo mademoiselle?**

 **Chloé : Chloé. Bien sûr!**

 _ **Adrien accoure vers Chloé**_

 **Adrien : Attention Chloé!**

Adrien: Tu disais?

 **Numéric : Regardez l'objectif mademoiselle.**

 _ **Il prend sa photo au moment où Adrien intervient. Chloé et Adrien disparaissent pour atterrir dans un décor totalement vide.**_

Marinette: Peut-être un peu trop impulsif mon chaton.

Chloé: Quoi Adrien était simplement inquiet pour moi.

Adrien: Et je referais pareil si ça se reproduisait.

Derrière eux, le regard de Chloé s'adoucit. Il semblait qu'en quelque sorte, ses épaules s'était alléger un brin.

 **Adrien : Mais…**

 **Chloé : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

 **Adrien : Je pense qu'on s'est fait numérisé ou un truc comme ça.**

 **Chloé : Ça veut dire quoi ça numérisé?**

 **Adrien : Je sais pas vraiment mais je doute que ce soit une bonne chose.**

 **Chloé : Bon, je peux régler le problème. Laisse-moi faire. (Elle signale sur son portable) Papa? Papa? PAPA?**

Alya: Bienvenue dans un monde où papa ne peut pas tout régler Chloé.

 **Scène : Dans la chambre de Marinette**

 **Marinette : Mais où je les ai mises? Les voilà!**

 _ **Elle sort des lunettes.**_

 **Tikki : Mais elles sont roses.**

 **Marinette : Tu vas voir, elles ne vont pas le rester. Ça va être la paire de lunettes la plus dingue ou alors la plus moche de l'histoire des paires de lunettes. Après tout, Mme Bustier me note sur mes efforts pas vrai?**

 **Tikki : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que Jagged Stone va les adorer. Ou les détester.**

 _ **Marinette se met au travail.**_

Adrien: Tu veux dire que les fameuses lunettes tour Eiffel, c'est toi qui les ai construites?

Marinette: Doutais-tu de mon talent Chaton?

Adrien: Non mais ces lunettes, elles ont apparus dans plein de magazines et d'émissions, c'est énorme!

Marinette: J'ai jamais vraiment eu conscience.

 **Scène : Dans le vide**

 _ **Adrien et Chloé marchent.**_

 **Chloé : Ah, je n'arrive toujours pas à joindre papa. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de réseau ici. C'est ridicule.**

Nathanaël: C'est flippant ça mec... tout est blanc. Comment faisiez-vous pour savoir où vous alliez.

Adrien: En fait on ne le savait pas du tout.

 **Adrien (pour lui-même) : Ça s'étend à l'infini. Pas de porte, pas de mur, rien du tout.**

 **Chloé : Tu veux dire qu'on est bloqué ici, juste… juste tous les deux.**

 **Adrien : Euh non, il doit y avoir une sortie quelque part.**

 _ **Chloé se colle sur lui.**_

 **Adrien : Enfin, j'espère.**

Chloé: Adrichou, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

Adrien: c'était juste un peu... disons... incommodant. Tu sais, la bulle, l'espace personnelle...

Chloé: Comme si présentement personne n'était dans ta bulle.

Adrien: Tu sais Chloé certaines personnes ont été créées pour partager notre bulle.

 **Scène : Le Grand Paris**

 _ **Marinette arrive en courant.**_

 **Marinette : Adrien? Chloé? Ah! J'paris qu'ils ont quittés leur poste pour aller s'amuser tous les deux. Maintenant, je suis coincée toute seule ici sans Adrien.**

 **Tikki : Marinette arrête de râler. Le plus urgent là c'est d'apporter ses lunettes à M. Stone. OK?**

 _ **Numéric cogne à la porte d'Alec.**_

 **Numeric : Jagged Stone?**

 **Alec : Hein?**

 **Numeric : Regardez l'objectif.**

Sabrina: Il ne vit pas à Paris lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Kim: Il avait peut-être de la compagnie.

Alya: Ouah, ça aurait été un scoop de la mort.

Chloé: Hey dis donc, nous sommes supposé respecter l'intimité de nos clients.

 _ **Marinette à la porte de Jagged Stone.**_

 **Penny : Je les donnerai à M. Stone.**

 **Marinette : Pourriez-vous les lui donner tout de suite?**

 **Penny : Il se… il se repose.**

 _ **Jagged Stone gratte le ventre de Fang qui est dans le bain avec un balai.**_

 **Jagged Stone : Qui est-ce qui aime les gratouilles sur son petit ventrou? C'est le Fang de papa.**

Juleka: Il est gravement dérangé avec son crocodile.

 **Marinette : Ah d'accord. Pas de problème. Mais je voulais être sûre que ça lui plaise cette fois-ci.**

 **Penny : Je m'en occupe.**

 **Marinette : Merci beaucoup!**

 _ **Elle quitte et Numeric vient cogner à la porte.**_

 **Marinette : J'espère que M. Stone les aimera.**

 **Tikki : Un bon travail fini toujours par payer.**

 **Penny (** _ **réponds à la porte**_ **) : Qui êtes-vous monsieur?**

 **Numeric : Regardez l'objectif.**

 _ **Marinette le voit numériser Penny et entre dans l'ascenseur.**_

 **Marinette : Il faut faire quelque chose. Tikki transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Numeric approche de Jagged Stone qui flatte Fang sur son lit.**_

Alya: Hey, mais pourquoi déranger un si beau moment.

Nino: Sérieusement, je ne regarderai plus jamais Jagged Stone de la même manière.

 **Numeric : Bonjour Jagged. C'est l'heure de la séance photo.**

 **Jagged Stone : Comment vous êtes entré? Il n'y a pas de séance photo prévue. Fang, attaque!**

 _ **Fang se couche sur le dos pour se faire caresser le ventre.**_

Max: Normalement, un crocodile ne devrait pas se comporter comme un chien. Je serais curieux de savoir s'il n'a pas été traité avec des hormones canines.

 **Numeric : À plus tard le sac à main.**

 _ **Il numérise Fang**_

 **Jagged Stone : Quoi? Fang? FANG! Qui êtes-vous?**

 **Numeric : Je suis Numéric, votre plus grand fan M. Stone. Je peux vous appeler Jagged.**

 **Jagged Stone : Non!**

Mylène: Leçon à retenir: si un akumatisé te demande s'il peut t'appeler par ton prénom, tu dis oui.

 **Numéric : Laissez-moi vous immortaliser Jagged. Je serai votre seul et unique fan. Vous m'appartiendrez pour l'éternité. Allez, regardez l'objectif.**

 _ **Alors qu'il vient pour le numériser, le yo-yo de Ladybug attrape Jagged Stone.**_

Adrien: Toujours un aussi bon timing ma Lady.

 **Numeric : Alors c'est toi Ladybug? Toi tu peux être sûre que je ne serai jamais un de tes fans. Regarde l'objectif.**

Adrien: Alors là ce type il n'a aucun goût.

 _ **Elle cache Jagged Stone et pare les coups que lui envoie Numéric. Il atteint son bras droit et elle échappe son yoyo. Elle le neutralise en lui envoyant le chariot à bagage**_

 _ **Elle se rend compte que son bras est translucide et inutilisable.**_

Sabrina: Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas disparu au complet quand il t'a photographié?

Marinette: Je crois que pour que l'on disparaisse, il fallait qu'il capte notre regard.

Kim: Adrien ne le regardait pas et il a disparu en entier lui.

Marinette: Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est parce qu'il était accroché a Chloé.

 _ **Elle attrape son yo-yo et s'enfuit par la fenêtre avec Jagged Stone. Numéric arrive à la fenêtre.**_

 **Numéric : Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés?**

 **Papillon : Si tu veux Jagged, tu dois trouver Ladybug.**

 **Numéric : J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de cette Ladybug.**

 **Papillon : Bien sûr que si, tu as tout le temps.**

 _ **Numéric se sent étranglé.**_

Yvan: Hey le Papillon, il a les mêmes pouvoir que Darth Vader!

 **Numéric : Ok, ok! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.**

 **Papillon : Je veux une excellente photographie de Ladybug avec son Miraculous. Il me faut ses pouvoirs alors écoute-moi très attentivement.**

 **Scène : Dans le bureau de M. Damocles.**

 **Jagged Stone : Je ne veux pas rester ici. J'ai un concert ce soir.**

 **Ladybug : Ne vous en faites pas, vous ferez votre concert et vous porterez même de super lunettes.**

Alya: Vraiment? Pour une fille qui protège son identité, c'était pas ton meilleur coup.

 **Jagged Stone : Hein?**

 **Ladybug : Hi hi!** **En attendant que je capture ce Numéric, restez caché ici. Personne ne pensera à venir vous y chercher.**

 **M. Damocles : Ladybug, c'est vraiment sans risque? C'est un collège ici.**

 **Ladybug : Mais oui. Numéric ne pensera jamais que son idole puisse vouloir se cacher dans un collège.**

 **M. Damocles : Hum?**

 **Ladybug : J'veux dire, on est tellement bien au collège.**

Nathanaël: Allez Marinette, tu vas pas me dire que Ladybug est intimidé par M. Damocles.

Marinette: C'est pas aussi facile, je suis encore son étudiante. Les réflexes, tu connais?

 **Jagged Stone : C'est ridicule, comme si j'avais le temps. D'abord, je me fais presque kidnapper par ce fan hystérique. Ensuite, un super tordu vient m'attaquer et main…**

 **Ladybug : Attendez! Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur ce fan hystérique?**

 **Jagged Stone : Vincent Asa? Il est venu à tous mes concerts cette année. Il m'a aussi envoyé des tonnes de lettres. Il fouille dans mes poubelles. Il a même suivi ma mère à sa partie de poker hebdomadaire.**

 **Ladybug : Trop glauque.**

 **Jagged Stone : Ah, pas tant que ça. Ce ne sont que des dames âgées qui se réunissent pour passer un bon moment.**

Alix: La rock star elle est pas très perspicace.

 _ **Ladybug prend son yo-yo et tente de pitonner avec sa main invalide. Elle essaie avec son menton.**_

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire en voyant la frustration de l'héroïne.

Alya: Ça aurait pas été plus simple avec le nez là?

 **Ladybug : Vincent Asa. J'ai son adresse.**

Alya: Et en plus tu as réussis... tu m'étonneras toujours.

 **Jagged Stone : Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici quand même.**

 **M. Damocles : Hum?**

 **Jagged Stone : Je veux dire, c'est génial le collège.**

Alix: La rock star est pas très courageuse non plus.

 **Scène : Dans le vide**

 **Chloé : Papa? Papa! Oooh!**

 **Adrien : Plagg, il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'éloigner pour me transformer.**

 **Plagg : Allons, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Bien, puisque tu insistes, trouve-moi au moins un bout de fromage.**

 **Adrien : Euh, je vais voir s'il y a une issue quelque part là-bas. Ne bouge pas d'ici, ça pourrait être dangereux.**

 **Chloé : hein? Dangereux?**

 **Adrien : Ne me dis pas que tu as peur?**

Alya: je te savais pas aussi manipulateur Adrien.

Adrien: Hey j'essayais juste de faire mon devoir de superhéros.

Alya se pencha à l'oreille de Marinette. "Et de se débarrasser de la peste du même coup."

 **Chloé : Peur? Moi? Ah bin voyons, tu rêves.**

 _ **Il part en courant. Chloé se met à crier et lui embarque sur le dos en lui pointant le crocodile. Adrien aussi a peur.**_

Adrien: Ok avant que quiconque dise quelque chose, imaginez-vous dans un espace totalement vide avec un crocodile à vos trousses.

Nino: Mec, t'es un superhéros, y'a pas un moment où tu peux choisir entre ta vie ou ton identité.

Adrien: Il semblerait que je n'étais pas encore rendu là.

 **Scène : Les Champs Élysée**

 **Papillon : Ah les Champs Élysée. Parfait! Que la séance photo commence.**

 _ **Numéric cause un accident et numérise un chauffeur. Quelqu'un vient pour le prendre en photo.**_

Marinette: Les gens sont vraiment idiots.

 **Numéric : Amateur!**

 _ **Il le numérise.**_

Marinette: Évidemment! Il ne manque plus que Nadia Chamack vienne l'interviewer.

 **Scène : Chez Vincent Asa**

 _ **Ladybug entre et voit tous les photos**_ **.**

 **Ladybug : Ah bin dis donc, c'est pas glauque du tout! Mais…**

 **Chloé : Aaaaahhhh!**

 **Adrien : Ladybug?**

Adrien : Ah! C'est là que tu nous as trouvé!

 **Ladybug : Qu'est-ce qui font là-dedans tous les deux?**

 **Chloé : Ah! Ladybug. Tu te souviens de moi? Ta plus grande fan? Ah pitié, pitié fais nous sortir de là, c'est l'enfer ici. Euh enfin, c'est l'enfer quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés.**

Alix: On voit tout de suite que c'est réciproque.

 **Autres portraits : Par ici Ladybug! Au secours! Ladybug! On est là!**

 **Ladybug : Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?**

 **Théo : C'est terrible, cet homme, il a, il a pris une photo de nous et on s'est, on s'est retrouvés coincés ici.**

Adrien: Hey mais c'est Théo Barbeau! On dirait qu'il s'est vite remis de sa peine d'amour.

Marinette: tu ne lui as pas laissé beaucoup d'espoir.

 **Mireille : On était juste en train de se promener sur les Champs Élysées.**

 **Ladybug : Pourvu que Chat Noir soit déjà arrivé sur place.**

Marinette: Je me souviens que j'étais en rogne parce que tu n'arrivais pas.

Adrien: Tu vois ma Lady, j'ai toujours une bonne raison lorsque je ne suis pas rapidement à tes côtés.

 **Scène : Les Champs Élysée**

 **Numéric numérise plein de passants.**

 **Nadia : Excusez-moi monsieur, monsieur? Pouvez-vous répondre à quelques questions pour notre chaîne d'informations?**

Marinette: J'ai parlé trop vite. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'apprend pas de ses erreurs. Elle a une petite fille. C'est totalement irresponsable!

 **Scène : Bureau de M. Damocles**

 **Numéric (à la télévision) : Je continuerai à prendre des photos tant que Jagged Stone ne viendra pas ici en personne. Où es-tu Jagged? Ton plus grand fan t'attend. Je veux juste une petite photo. Sinon, bientôt, les Parisiens et les Parisiennes ne seront plus qu'un simple cliché.**

 _ **Il numérise Nadia et le caméraman**_

 **M. Damocles : Ah non c'est terrible!**

 **Jagged Stone: Je dois faire ce qu'a dit Numéric.**

 **M. Damocles : Vous n'y pensez pas voyons! C'est bien trop dangereux à l'extérieur.**

 **Jagged Stone : Je m'en fiche complètement du danger. Jagged Stone ne peut pas refuser un passage à la télévision. Vous imaginez? Ça pourrait aider ma carrière.**

Nino: Un autre cinglé comme toi babe. C'est quoi cette obsession avec la carrière?

 **Scène : Les Champs Élysée**

 _ **Il y a des policiers partout. Il numérise Roger.**_

 **Ladybug : Alors, t'as le déclencheur qui te démange?**

Adrien: Content de voir que tu prends le relais quand je ne suis pas là.

Marinette: C'était excellent comme entrée en matière.

Alya: Mari, je dois donner raison à Adrien, c'est pas mal dans la même catégorie que ses jeux de mots.

 _ **Tout le monde s'exclame de joie.**_

 **Numéric : Enfin, je t'attendais Ladybug.**

 _ **Il tente de la numériser mais elle se sauve et se cache derrière une voiture.**_

 **Numéric : Regarde l'objectif.**

 _ **Elle réussit encore à parer ses coups mais avec une main en moins elle se retrouve à sa merci collée contre une voiture.**_

 **Ladybug : Attends, attends. J'ai un marché à te proposer.**

 **Numéric : Hein?**

 **Ladybug : Si tu libères les gens que tu as capturé, je t'organise une séance photo privée avec Jagged Stone.**

Adrien: Ça ne peut pas avoir marché, il a pas embarqué là-dedans?

Marinette: tu veux parier? Les victimes du Papillon ne sont pas toujours des lumières mon Chaton.

 **Papillon : Non ne l'écoute pas, elle essaie de te piéger.**

 **Numéric : Pourquoi je te ferais confiance Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug : Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis la seule à savoir où se trouve Jagged Stone.**

Alya: Mais je dois avouer que tu dégaines vite. Comment tu fais pour penser à tout cela?

Marinette haussa les épaules.

 **Numéric : Bien, disons que je libère la moitié tout de suite et l'autre moitié après la séance photo. D'accord?**

 **Ladybug : D'accord, ça marche. Tu peux toujours courir.**

 _ **Il libère des gens.**_

 **Scène : Le Grand Paris**

 _ **Adrien et Chloé réapparaissent, Nino tombe de sa chaise. Adrien se rue vers la télé pour voir les infos.**_

Marinette: Tu vois Chaton, c'est grâce à moi que tu as été libéré.

 **Nino : Oh là là. Vous m'avez fait peur vous deux.**

 **Adrien : Prends ma place, tu veux bien Nino?**

 _ **Il saute par-dessus le comptoir.**_

 **Nino : Et tu crois que je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure?**

Alya: Je crois qu'on devrait commencer à faire le décompte où chacun de nous a manqué une belle occasion de les démasquer. C'est à peine s'il ne t'a pas crié qu'il était Chat Noir par la même occasion.

Nino: Je prends le pari et je te concède même ce premier point. Max?

Max: D'accord, je m'occupe du pointage. Alya:1; Nino:0. Et si vous êtes intéressés par l'autre décompte, il est demeuré inchangé: 1 point pour Kim, Chloé, Marinette et Adrien.

 _ **Dans la chambre de Jagged Stone, le crocodile réapparaît devant Sabrina.**_

Rose: Ah pauvre Sabrina, tu as du avoir la peur de ta vie.

Sabrina frissonna. "C'est pas mon plus beau souvenir en effet."

 **Scène : Dans la rue**

 **Plagg : Si tu veux mon avis, quelqu'un a du se faire akumatisé.**

 **Adrien : Ouais, reste à savoir dans quel objet se trouve l'akuma. Plagg transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

 **Scène : Les Champs Élysée**

 **Numéric : J'ai respecté ma part du marché Ladybug, alors fait venir Jagged Stone.**

 **Ladybug : Numéric, je suis sûre que ton akuma est logé dans tes lunettes.**

 **Numéric : N'essaie pas de gagner du temps.**

 **Passant : Vas-y Chat Noir!**

Alix: Ouais bien y'a pas que les victimes du Papillons qui sont limités.

 _ **Numéric se retourne, attrape Chat Noir et le lance aux côtés de Ladybug.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu tombes bien mon chaton.**

Adrien: Est-ce que c'est un jeu de mot ça ma Lady... non parce que j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à être blâmé pour mes jeux de mots... Max?

Max: Non, non, non, pas de décompte des jeux de mots, vous êtes un cas désespéré. Sans compter le papillon et ses victimes.

 **Chat Noir : Tu as perdu la main on dirait!**

Max: Qu'est-ce que je disais.

 **Numéric : Et notre marché alors?**

 **Papillon : Je t'avais dit qu'elle te trahirait. Capture-les maintenant, il me faut leurs miraculous.**

 _ **Numéric tire mais Chat Noir et Ladybug évite les rayons.**_

 **Ladybug : Ensemble.**

 _ **Chat Noir charge mais se fait numériser.**_

 **Chat Noir : Oh non! Pas encore!**

Malgré le visible désarroi de Chat Noir, les élèves ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la situation.

 **Numéric : Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Prête à te faire tirer le portrait?**

Max: Et encore deux autres... voyez, je ne réussirais pas à ce rythme-là.

 **Ladybug : Faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes.**

 _ **Elle réussit à éviter la plupart des rayons mais un coup fini par atteindre sa jambe et elle tombe par terre.**_

Adrien: Je crois que la chance n'était pas avec toi ce jour-là ma Lady.

 **Numéric: Regarde l'objectif!**

 **Jagged Stone: Hey Numéric!** **Il paraît que tu veux ma photo.**

 _ **Il envoie un baiser à deux filles.**_

Mylène: Eh bin... si c'est pas un tombeur.

 **Numéric : Jagged, j'ai failli attendre.**

 **Ladybug : Ne restez pas là M. Stone!**

 **Jagged Stone : C'est moi que tu cherches c'est ça hein. Eh bien, je suis là! Ne sois pas timide.**

 **Numéric : Regarde l'objectif.**

 **Jagged Stone : Attends, pas comme ça, c'est pas assez rock. Non attends, il est naze cet éclairage. Dommage que j'aie pas ma guitare. Je sais, comme ça c'est top.**

Alix: je me ravise pour tout à l'heure, il est pas si cinglé finalement.

 **Numéric : Ah dépêche-toi Jagged.**

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm. Un poudrier?**

 **Jagged Stone : Voilà, je suis au top comme ça.**

 **Numéric : On ne bouge plus. Regarde l'objectif.**

 **Ladybug : Ne regardez pas M. Stone.**

Marinette: C'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure il fallait éviter de regarder l'objectif.

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme.**

Il détruit le sol où il est et tout le monde est libéré.

Marinette: Bien pensé Chaton, je n'avais pas eu conscience que tu avais fait cela. Je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour réapparaître.

 **Numéric : Allez, ouvre les yeux.**

 _ **Ladybug voit Chat noir et découvre quoi faire avec son luckycharm.**_

 **Ladybug : Interception.**

 _ **Elle lance le poudrier à Chat noir qui le frappe de son bâton. Le miroir du poudrier fait écran devant Jagged Stone et renvoie le rayon de Numéric qui disparaît laissant seulement les lunettes. Il atterri dans le vide.**_

Mylène: Comment vous faites pour communiquer? Faites-vous de la télépathie?

Adrien: Pas vraiment.

Marinette: Disons qu'entre nous, il n'y a juste pas besoin de mots.

 **Numéric : Mais qu'est-ce que je…?**

 **Papillon : La prochaine fois, je te l'assure, il n'y aura pas photo. Je te vaincrai Ladybug, je te détruirai.**

Yvan: Euh, ça veut dire quoi ça.

Marinette: Pour la photo, je l'ignore mais c'est assez évident qu'il ne m'aime pas.

 **Ladybug : Miraculous Ladybug. Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. J't'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon.**

 **Vincent : Hein! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où suis-je?**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué !**

 **Scène : Le Grand Paris**

 **Mme Bustier : encore un grand merci pour cette journée en entreprise M. Bourgeois. Je suis certaine qu'on s'en souviendra tous très longtemps.**

 **M. Bourgeois : Oui et moi aussi. Oh attendez, j'ai failli oublier. Jagged Stone donne un concert ce soir et j'ai décidé de donner ces billets aux étudiants qui se sont le plus investis aujourd'hui!**

 _ **Penny donne des billets à Alya, Nino, Marinette et Adrien.**_

 **Chloé : C'est ridicule! Totalement ridicule!**

Kim: Euh pour les ordures et les lunettes je comprends, mais ils ont fait quoi de particulier Nino et Adrien.

Nino: Hey, j'ai tenu la réception toute la journée à la place de Chloé et Adrien.

Nathanaël: Et Adrien lui?

Adrien: Je sais pas, sauver le monde depuis la dernière année peut-être.

Sabrina: Ouais mais ça M. Bourgeois ne le savait pas.

Alya: Hey oh, il a tenté de sauver la vie de sa fille.

Là-dessus, personne n'avait plus d'arguments.

 **Scène : Au concert de Jagged Stone**

 **Jagged Stone : Bonsoir Paris!**

 **Adrien : C'est le tout premier concert de ma vie. C'est génial!**

 **Marinette : Ouais! Génial!**

Adrien: Et avec la fille de mes rêves...

 **Jagged Stone : J'aimerais dédier cette chanson à la fille qui m'a sauvé la vie. C'est pour toi Ladybug!**

Rose: Oh Marinette, tu devais avoir des frissons partout là.

Alya: Et t'imagine, il ne savait même pas que tu étais dans la salle.

Marinette: Oui j'avoue que c'était un moment incroyable.

À ce moment, Mme Bustier entra dans la salle. "Excusez-moi! Je tiens à vous informer que pour le diner de ce soir, il y aura de la pizza. Plusieurs choix sont disponibles, je vous invite à venir me faire part de votre décision rapidement afin que nous puissions passer la commande.

"De la pizza!" Les yeux d'Adrien brillèrent de bonheur. Il était riche, beau, célèbre et avait tout ce que l'argent pouvait acheter en plus de la plus merveilleuse fille du monde et les pouvoirs d'un superhéros, mais à ce moment, il sembla que la vie était parfaite juste parce qu'il allait pouvoir manger de la pizza pour diner.

Mme Bustier ne manqua pas l'expression du modèle. "Oh je suis désolé Adrien, mais ton père nous a fait parvenir un repas équilibré pour ton diner. Il a dit qu'il était hors de question que cette fin de semaine nuise à ta diète."

L'enthousiasme d'Adrien tomba rapidement et il vint pour répliquer mais Mme Bustier ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin que les élèves avaient rarement entendu. "Désolé Adrien, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher en voyant ton expression. Bien sûr que tu manges de la pizza avec nous." Elle retourna rapidement aux commandes des élèves autour d'elle avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Alya et Nino se tenaient le ventre à côté de lui. La journaliste essuya une larme de joie: "Je l'aime de plus en plus Mme Bustier. Je sens qu'on va avoir du plaisir cette année."

Adrien avait l'air moins certain. "Moi je sens plutôt que je fais une cible de choix."

"Ne t'en fais pas mon minou, l'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble." Marinette lui serra le bras dans un geste réconfortant.

"Tu veux dire... vraiment ensemble?"

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire timide.

"Comme dans on sort ensemble?"

Elle répéta le geste et fût soudain soulevé de terre. "Je suis le superhéros le plus heureux de cette terre." Il tourna sur lui-même avant de la redéposer par terre.

"Tu n'as pas beaucoup de compétition."

"Peu importe princesse, je suis le plus heureux, avec ou sans le costume."

"Et tu vas manger de la pizza!"

"Tu as raison, de la pizza et une petite amie, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie."

"Dois-je m'inquiéter de passer après la pizza." Elle feintait un air blessé.

"Hey... tu sais très bien que tu passeras toujours avant la pizza, peu importe la quantité de fromage qu'il y a dessus."

"Si c'est pas un compliment ça" Elle se mit à rire.

"Pitié Nino, dis-moi qu'ils ne seront pas toujours comme ça."

"Désolé babe, mais je crois qu'on est pris avec le couple le plus désespérément flagorneur qui ne peut pas exister."

"J'ai l'impression qu'on va en passer de ces soirées à regarder ces deux idiots se fixer stupidement dans les yeux...» Alya pris son air résignée.

"Et attends qu'ils se mettent à s'embrasser, ils ne décolleront plus..." Nino continuait d'en rajouter.

"Et bientôt, il faudra servir d'excuses pour les nuits où ils auront découchés."

Marinette finit par intervenir. "Tu ferais pas un peu de projection là Alya?"

Adrien vint à son secours." De toute façon, pas besoin de vous pour trouver des excuses... comme si un superhéros pouvait pas facilement se glisser sur son balcon."

"ADRIEN!" Marinette rougit violemment face aux plans diaboliques de son compagnon. Qui sait où ce genre de situation pourrait les amener.


	12. Guitar Vilain

Maintenant que leur commande de pizza avait été passée, Adrien et Marinette avait prévu utiliser les quinze prochaines minutes pour se reposer un peu. La bataille menée plus tôt et le stress provoqué par les derniers évènements avait achevé de les épuiser. Ils avaient réellement besoin de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Ils s'étaient pris une pomme en passant à la table de collation, prévoyant la manger un peu plus tard. Ils étaient rapidement retournés à leur nid douillet, profitant du fait que leurs camarades discutaient à la table de collation et s'étant alliés Nino et Alya pour leur garantir leur moment de tranquillité.

Marinette posa la tête sur l'oreiller et sentait que le sommeil la gagnait instantanément. Elle eut à peine conscience d'un bras qui s'enroula autour de sa taille avant de sombrer profondément.

Adrien avait pris quelques secondes de plus à s'installer et se tournant vers sa compagne, il avait remarqué que sa respiration se faisait déjà régulière. En la voyant si vulnérable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus adorable. Il se laissa gagner par l'envie de se blottir contre sa partenaire et ainsi aller chercher un peu plus de chaleur, une chaleur réconfortante et si douce. Elle ne s'en formaliserait sûrement pas. En tant que partenaires, ils avaient été ainsi en contact maints et maints fois.

Il se coucha tranquillement dans le dos de Marinette et passa son bras autour de sa taille. En un geste inconscient elle se rapprocha plus de lui. Un sourire naquit doucement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Si tout allait pour le mieux, il vivrait ce moment tous les jours de sa vie future. Le contact était agréable, le moment délicieux, il n'avait jamais connu pareil confort. Épuisé et satisfait, il perdit rapidement le combat contre Morphée.

 _Chat Noir était au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Il regardait le soleil se coucher sur Paris comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de dois déjà. Il avait pris l'habitude de ces escapades nocturnes. Ce bref moment de liberté lui permettait de déconnecter avec sa vie exigeante dont le rythme était imposé par son père._

 _Alors que les derniers rayons disparaissaient à l'horizon, le son d'une flûte lui fit redresser les oreilles. Il connaissait cette flûte, il la connaissait trop bien et l'entendre n'était pas un bon présage. Il leva la tête en direction de la source de ce bruit déplaisant. Elle était là: Volpina était accroché aux derniers barreaux de l'imposant bâtiment, comme elle l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'elle menaçait de laisser aller Adrien dans le vide._

 _Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Adrien qu'elle secouait comme un pantin, c'était Marinette._

 _"Chat Noir, tu connais le marché. Si tu veux sauver Marinette, il faudra me donner ton Miraculous."_

 _Il la regardait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Était-ce la vraie Marinette qui était ainsi tenu en otage ou s'agissait-il d'une autre de ses illusions? Le problème avec Volpina était que pour connaître la vérité, il fallait vérifier l'authenticité de l'illusion. Mais pouvait-il se permettre de lancer son bâton? S'il s'agissait vraiment de Marinette, il pouvait gravement la blesser. La panique s'empara de lui alors que Volpina ne retenait la jeune fille qu'avec un dernier doigt. Il s'agitait nerveusement, ne pouvant plus réfléchir proprement. Sans Marinette, sa vie perdrait tout son éclat, sa gaieté, sa raison d'être._

 _Puis, avant que la situation joue contre lui et qu'il ne cède au chantage, un yo-yo fendit l'air à ses côtés, atteignant l'illusion en plein centre. Marinette et Volpina disparurent aussitôt._

 _Le cœur battant la chamade, Chat Noir se tourna vers sa partenaire nouvellement arrivée et la serra dans ses bras de toute la force qu'il pouvait se permettre. En réponse à son étreinte, Ladybug lui passa la main dans les cheveux, grattant derrière une de ses oreilles de cuir._

 _"Tout va bien Chaton, c'est terminé."_

 _Au contact si agréable de sa Lady, Chat Noir émis un authentique ronronnement de bonheur qui dégageait toute la confiance et l'amour qu'il avait pour sa compagne._

 _Puis il entendit des rires._

C'est alors qu'Adrien se réveilla, confus. Il sentait toujours la main de sa partenaire lui gratter la tête. Il était pourtant persuadé que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il leva le visage pour apercevoir, qu'en effet, Marinette lui jouait dans les cheveux. Mais quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle riait de si bon cœur? Et maintenant que sa conscience revenait peu à peu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il entendait d'autres rires?

Il se releva péniblement, mettant fin aux caresses de sa copine et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Nino et Alya étaient aux côtés de Marinette, les larmes aux yeux du fou rire qui les secouaient toujours.

Il prit un air vexé: "Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire encore?"

C'est Marinette qui lui répondit. «Chaton, tu ronronnes..." Elle réprima un autre fou rire. "Tu ronronnes pour vrai." Puis elle repartie dans un éclat de rire qui, pour Adrien, n'avait rien d'amusant.

"Hey, tu es supposé être de mon côté!"

Elle se calma afin d'éviter de froisser davantage son partenaire. "Je le suis. Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil et je voulais te calmer alors, je t'ai joué dans les cheveux et puis là..." Elle tenta de garder son sérieux. "C'est sorti tout seul. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu empêcher Nino et Alya d'être témoin. Désolé Chaton!"

Il fit la moue en regardant leurs deux amis reprendre leur souffle.

"Allez mec, c'est pas la fin du monde. De toute façon, il fallait bien que tu te réveilles, le prochain visionnement va commencer." Nino tapa sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami en guise de réconfort. "Mais je peux pas croire que tu ronronnes mec!" Il reparti dans un fou rire incontrôlable alors qu'Adrien se cacha dans ses couvertures.

Il ne se remontra que lorsqu'il entendit l'épisode commencer.

 **Guitar Vilain**

 **Scène : Grand Paris : Chambre de Jagged Stone**

 _ **Jagged Stone est en plein solo de guitare.**_

 **Jagged Stone : Mon miraculous….. Alors, t'en pense quoi de ce morceau pour mon prochain album Bob? Un son à faire trembler la terre non?**

Marinette: C'est quand il a composé une chanson en mon honneur.

Juleka: Mortel!

 **Bob : C'est pas mal Jagged, c'est pas mal. Mais si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose qui déchire, faudrait que tu enregistres un duo avec XY.**

Alya: Il est taré ce mec ou quoi... Jagged Stone et XY n'ont totalement rien en commun.

 **Jagged Stone : Attends tu rigoles, c'est pas un rocker, c'est un bébé. Il doit même pas avoir de poils au menton.**

Alya: Qu'est-ce que je disais.

 **Bob : Ouais bin ce bébé vient de te piquer ta place au top des ventes.**

 **Jagged Stone : Oui et alors, ça en fait pas un vrai musicals comme moi. Demande à Penny, de toutes les rock stars, je suis le plus grand. Et Penny à toujours raison.**

Yvan: C'est qui Penny.

Marinette: Son agent.

Mylène: C'est pas elle qui agissait comme garde du corps tantôt.

Marinette: Oui! Elle est très protectrice. Je serais pas étonnée qu'elle ait un œil sur lui.

Sur ce elle se mit à rire.

 **Bob : Penny est peut-être ton agent mais c'est moi ton producteur alors écoute: ma maison de disque a pour objectif de rester numéro un des ventes. Les rockers de deuxième plan, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Alors réveille-toi Jagged, il faut que tu modernises ta musique, que tu changes de look et que tu te trouves un nouveau style.**

Nathanaël: Demander à Jagged de changer de style, il est pas bien le mec.

Adrien: Là je suis d'accord avec toi.

 **Jagged Stone : Non mais, tu me prends pour quoi. Je suis la quintessence du rock n roll Bob, pas une pop star couche-culotte. Je suis un artiste. Tout est authentique chez moi : mon talent, mon style et même mes cheveux et c'est ça que les gens aiment chez moi.**

 **C'est pas vrai mon Fang? Ah! D'ailleurs, ton projet de pochette, tu te le gardes. Il me correspond pas. Sérieux Bob, c'est quoi cette horreur? On dirait une pub pour du parfum.**

 **Bob : Aujourd'hui, c'est ça qui plait au public.**

Kim: Il les prend où ses sources lui?

 **Jagged Stone : Oui bin pas à moi. Mes pochettes de cd doivent me ressembler. En les regardant, on doit sentir la sueur et le cuir.**

Chloé: Carrément dégoûtant.

 **Bob : J'espère que tu as bien conscience que si ton prochain album ne devient pas numéro un des ventes, ce sera le dernier que tu feras avec Bob bros musique.**

Nino: Il se prend pour qui ce mec? Sans Jagged, je parie que sa maison de disque est foutue.

 **Jagged Stone : Je préfère pas sortir d'album que devoir enregistrer un duo avec un bébé chanteur raté.**

Les élèves de la classe l'acclamèrent dans un chahut d'encouragements.

 **Penny : Bob, avec Jagged, on a eu une idée. C'est à la fois moderne et ça respecte aussi le style rock n roll de Jagged.**

 **Jagged Stone : La collégienne qui a fait ces lunettes a vraiment du talent. Elle a tout compris à mon style. Je veux que ce soit elle qui travaille sur la pochette.**

 **Bob : Quoi? Une collégienne?**

Adrien: Hey princesse, c'est de toi qu'il parle, tu te rends compte? Jagged Stone en personne t'a demandé.

Marinette rougit légèrement en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible comme quoi c'était rien et qu'elle n'avait fait que des lunettes.

 **Penny : Justement, c'est parfait. Cette jeune fille a l'âge du public que l'on cible. Voilà son adresse.**

 _ **Fang grogne.**_

 **Bob : Ah! Ok! Mais réfléchis encore à un duo avec XY.**

 **Jagged Stone : Trouve cette fille Bob.**

 **Scène : La boulangerie**

 **Bob : Alors, ça vous dit oui ou non?**

 **Marinette : Euh, juste une seconde. Donc, si je comprends bien, vous me demandez de créer la pochette du nouvel album de Jagged Stone? Mon idole! Le chanteur dont je suis hyper fan!**

 **Bob : Exactement, à la demande de Jagged Stone lui-même. Je vous ai apporté une référence visuelle, histoire que vous sachiez dans quelle direction aller.**

 **Marinette. : Tiens, c'est bizarre, ça ne ressemble pas à son style. On dirait une pub pour du parfum.**

Nathanaël: On voit que tu as l'œil Marinette. Même commentaire que Jagged Stone.

 **Bob : C'est ce qu'on a choisi pour son nouveau style : plus moderne et tendance.**

 **Marinette : Ah oui! Wow! Moi je pensais plus à quelque chose que...**

 **Bob : Non, non ne pensez pas. Ça c'est ce qui fait vendre aujourd'hui.**

Alya: C'est ça l'industrie du disque maintenant. Ne pensez pas, faites ce qu'on vous dit. Nous vous payons pour dire aux gens ce qu'ils doivent aimer et quoi encore?

 **Marinette : Euh, si vous le dite.**

 **Bob : Oh et un dernier petit détail, on est pressés. Il nous faut votre projet à la fin de la journée. Vous y arriveriez?**

 **Marinette : Euh oui! Ok!**

 **Bob : Alors, à toute à l'heure!**

 **Tom : Ma fille chérie, une créatrice de pochette de disque. Tu vas cartonner, je suis fier de toi. Allez, top là!**

Adrien prit de nouveau conscience de tout l'amour qui se dégageait de cette famille si attachante. Il regarda sa copine qui avait les yeux brillants face à cette scène. Se sentant observée, Marinette se retourna pour rencontrer le regard de son partenaire. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux lui prit la main et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme en retournant son intérêt vers l'épisode. Le cœur d'Adrien fit un bond en réponse à l'attention si chaleureuse de la jeune fille.

 **Scène : La chambre de Marinette**

 _ **Elle écoute la musique de XY en créant sur sa tablette. Elle se bouche les oreilles en grognant et éteint la musique.**_

Alya: Wouah Mari, il faut aimer souffrir pour s'obliger à écouter ça.

Marinette: Je te jure que c'était la première et la dernière fois.

 **Marinette : Ahhh! Pourquoi Jagged Stone veut changer de style? La musique de XY elle est froide, sans âme, répétitive, banale; tout le contraire de celle de Jagged. Et quand je regarde ce que je viens de faire, j'me dis que moi non plus, c'est pas mon style.**

Nathanaël: Tu es une vraie artiste Marinette. Tu as tout compris.

Yvan: Ouais ce XY, il fait simplement du bruit avec ses ordinateurs. Je parie qu'il a jamais touché à un instrument de musique de sa vie.

 **Tikki : Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi tu l'as fait?**

 **Marinette : Parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire.**

 **Tikki : Tu devrais plutôt suivre ton instinct et faire quelque chose qui te ressemble.**

Rose: Oh Mari! Elle est tellement adorable dans ses conseils. Tu devrais tellement l'écouter.

 **Marinette : T'as entendu ce qu'a dit M. Ross : « C'est ça qui fait vendre aujourd'hui. »**

 **Tikki : Oui mais, si Jagged Stone t'as choisi, c'est pour ton style.**

 **Marinette : Ah la pression! J'vais jamais y arriver!**

 **Tikki : Marinette superhéroïne parisienne, protectrice des faibles et des innocents est incapable de supporter la pression?**

 _ **Elle songe un instant, remet la musique et continue à travailler sur sa tablette.**_

Adrien: aucune chance que ce soit Plagg qui m'encourage et me complimente.

Plagg: Hey, je te donne des pouvoirs, ça devrait te suffire non. Tikki en donne toujours plus que le client en demande.

Tikki: Désolée Adrien, Plagg n'a jamais été vraiment doué pour laisser paraître ses sentiments.

Adrien: Un de plus ou de moins dans ma vie... qu'est-ce que ça change?

 **Scène : Grand Paris : Chambre de Jagged Stone**

 **Jagged Stone : Comment une fille talentueuse comme toi a pu pondre un truc pareil?**

 **Marinette : Heu oui, alors, justement M. Ross m'a dit …**

 **Bob : Marinette est jeune Jagged, c'est pile poil le public qu'on cible. Son projet est particulièrement tendance et c'est ce qu'il te fallait.**

Sabrina: C'est moi où il essaie de faire croire qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il se sert de toi Marinette.

Mylène: Ouais carrément.

 **Jagged Stone : C'est marrant comme ça ressemble à la pochette YZ. Marinette n'écoute pas Bob. Tu pourrais le refaire mais bon, dans mon style?**

Juleka: Ouais bien, Jagged Stone ne s'est pas laissé raconter.

 **Marinette : Oui bien sûr! (** _ **Bob lui met la main sur l'épaule**_ **) Mais je sais pas si…**

 **Jagged Stone : Tu peux le faire Marinette. Aie confiance et fait un truc qui correspond à ce que je suis. Hein pas vrai Bob?**

 **Bob : Ah non! Je ne suis pas d'accord.**

 _ **Fang grogne. Bob s'éloigne et Penny attrape Marinette par les épaules.**_

 **Penny : Allez viens Marinette. Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais de ton mieux et ce sera parfait.**

 **Bob : Je ne suis pas d'accord…**

 _ **Fang grogne pour l'interrompre.**_

 _ **Plus tard : Jagged Stone écoute l'entrevue de XY sur sa tablette.**_

 **XY : Pourquoi je suis en tête des ventes? Facile. C'est pas une question de musique mais de technologie. Cet ordi est programmé pour créer la musique que les gens attendent. Le succès est garanti.**

Max: Alors là bravo, il a pu programmer son ordinateur selon les bons algorithmes pour développer une musique qui plaît à la clientèle.

Mylène: Ouais mais ça, on appelle ça un programmeur, pas un musicien.

 **Nadia : Vous vendez plus d'albums que Jagged Stone. Que pensez-vous de lui?**

 **XY : Pouah! Jagged Stone, le roi du Rock n'roll? Mais ce gars c'est un dinosaure, il est devenu trop ringard. C'est un has been.**

 **Jagged Stone : HEIN? MOI JE SUIS UN RINGARD? UN HAS BEEN?**

Alya: Allez Jagged, ne te laisse pas faire. Le type il est jaloux, c'est évident. Quel espèce de petit frimeur.

 **XY : Il a eu son succès mais sa carrière est finie. Il vendra plus jamais rien. Pas tant qu'XY sera dans la place.**

 **Jagged Stone :WOUOOO SALE PETIT VENDEUR DE PARFUM!**

Suite à l'insulte lancée par Jagged Stone, les élèves ne peuvent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 **XY : mon son il fait trembler la terre.**

 **Jagged Stone : Il M'A PIQUÉ MA PHRASE FÉTICHE!**

Rose: Non, il a pas osé.

Alya: C'est juste un sale petit frimeur.

 **Nadia : Ce soir XY donnera un concert absolument exceptionnel depuis le sommet de la tour Eiffel pour fêter le succès de son album et pour remercier tous ses fans.**

 **XY : Hey le dinosaure, si tu veux écouter un son actuel, passe donc à mon concert. On te trouvera une place au premier rang et on mettra ton sonotone à fond.**

 **Jagged Stone : COMMENT IL OSE DIRE UN TRUC PAREIL? CET HOMME EST UN INSULTE AU ROCK, IL A AUCUN TALENT.**

 _ **Il brise sa tablette, la donne à manger à Fang et joue sur sa guitare.**_

Max: Alors là, aucune chance que le crocodile s'en sorte vivant. Vous savez les produits chimiques que peuvent contenir les produits électroniques.

 **Scène : Repère du Papillon**

 **Papillon : Je sens une âme désaccordée, des notes dissonantes. Une proie idéale pour mes akumas maléfiques. Va trouver ce Jagged Stone et joue lui ta musique démoniaque.**

Alya: Il faut vraiment que l'on tente de trouver ces fenêtres sur un des bâtiments de Paris.

Marinette: Tu as raison Alya, prochain épisode, prends-les en photos.

 **Papillon: Guitar Vilain, je suis le Papillon. Je vous offre à toi et à ton redoutable crocodile, le pouvoir de prouver au monde entier que tu es l'un des plus grands artistes de tous les temps. En échange, je te demande simplement de me rapporter les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

 **Jagged Stone : YEAH! ROCK N'ROLL**

 **Scène : Grand Paris : Hall d'entrée**

 _ **Marinette marche pensive en examinant la pochette de cd.**_

 **Adrien : Salut Marinette, comment ça va?**

 **Marinette : Hey oh! Euh! Saleune Anadride! Eh! J'veux dire eh sadrude alien. Oh non! (** _ **Elle se tape le visage**_ **)**

Adrien: À ce point ma Lady?

Marinette: Tu n'as pas idée!

 **Adrien : euh!**

 _ **Chloé passe en courant et bouscule Marinette.**_

Mylène: Toujours aussi délicate Chloé!

 **Chloé : Adrichou! Te voilà! Super Chloé a une surprise pour toi. Elle sait que tu es fan de Jagged Stone.**

 **Adrien : Oh, euh! Oui, c'est vrai!**

 **Chloé : Du coup, elle t'a organisé une petite rencontre privée avec ton idole. Il séjourne ici dans le palace de mon papa. Alors, c'est qui la meilleure : Chloé ou Chloé?**

Nino: Je crois que t'avais pas trop d'option là mon pote.

Adrien: (dans l'oreille de Nino): Tu vois aussi que je n'ai pas répondu.

 _ **Ils entrent dans le palace.**_

 **Marinette : Tu as entendu ça.**

 **Tikki : Chloé qui parle d'elle à la troisième personne. Oh! Elle a vraiment la grosse tête.**

 **Marinette : Non, le fait qu'Adrien soit fan de Jagged, tout comme moi. Ah! Il faut vraiment que je soigne le dessin de la pochette.**

 **Tikki : Ah! Et ensuite quoi?**

 **Marinette : J'vais vite rentrer chez moi pour travailler dessus, mais avec mon propre style. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?**

 **Tikki : Bien dit Marinette! Vas-y, suis ton instinct!**

Adrien: Wow Mari, tout ça juste pour moi! J'ai bien fait de demander un autographe.

 **Gorille : Hmmmm?**

 **Marinette : Euh, c'est un sac qui parle. Ça vient de sortir. Importé du Japon.**

 **Gorille : Hmmm!**

Adrien: Tu vois là, il vient de t'en dire plus qu'il ne m'en a jamais dit.

 _ **À l'intérieur.**_

 **Chloé : Toi et moi, on écoute exactement la même musique. Tu trouves pas ça génial?**

 **Adrien : J'croyais que t'étais fan de XY?**

Alya: Foutue!

 **Chloé : Mais bien sûr que je le suis, toi aussi non?**

 **Adrien : Pas vraiment non.**

 **Chloé : Euh, et bien moi non plus. Euh, tu vois? Tous les deux, on a exactement les mêmes goûts.**

Alix: Non mais je rêve! Quelle espèce de petit mouton. Adrien, dis-moi que tu ne te laisses pas avoir comme ça!

 **Bob (en interview) : Un duo avec XY. Ça aiderait Jagged à montrer que…**

 _ **Il est interrompu par le bruit d'un dragon.**_

Juleka: Ouah! Trop cool!

Rose: Tu as raison Juleka, je crois que c'est le plus cool des vilains qu'à fait le papillon.

Adrien: Hey! Et mon double alors?

Marinette: Chaton? Vraiment?

Adrien: Quoi, je suis plutôt cool!

Marinette ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle lâcha un grand soupir de défaite et retourna son attention au visionnement.

 **Guitar Vilain : Désormais, il va falloir l'appeler Guitar Vilain et jamais il ne fera un duo avec XY. D'ailleurs XY ne chantera bientôt plus du tout. Rock n'riff baby!**

 _ **Le solo de guitare amène Bob et la journaliste à danser.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : D'ici peu, il n'y aura plus que des fans de Guitar Vilain : le seul et unique roi du rock'n roll.**

 **Papillon : Ah, que j'aime entendre ça! Et d'ici peu, Ladybug et Chat noir vont enfin devoir faire face à leur destin.**

Mylène: Non mais, il fait une fixation sur votre destin, c'est toujours la même rengaine. Il ferait mieux de consulter une cartomancienne.

 **Chloé : Vite Adrien, fais-moi sortir de cela.**

 _ **Il la mets dans l'ascenseur et se cache derrière un pot de fleur.**_

Chloé: C'était un peu primitif mais merci tout de même.

 **Guitar Vilain : Yeah! Guitar Vilain!**

 **Adrien : Plagg transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Guitar Vilain et son dragon sorte du palace.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : Rock n'riff baby!**

 _ **Il fait danser le portier. Il atteint plusieurs voitures qui se mettent à bouger.**_

Sabrina: Vous avez vu, même les voitures deviennent fans de Guitar Vilain.

 **Guitar Vilain : Rock n'riff baby!**

 _ **Il atteint plusieurs passants et des pigeons qui se mettent à danser.**_

Rose: Oh! Et les pigeons!

 **Chat Noir : Hey Jagged! Ça te dirait de me chanter une petite berceuse.**

Marinette: Pas ta meilleure entrée en matière mon minou. On dirait vraiment que ton but c'est de les foutre encore plus en rogne.

 **Guitar Vilain : Hey le chat de gouttière, mon nom c'est Guitar Vilain. RIFF DE CHOC!**

 _ **Il tente d'atteindre Chat Noir mais atteint la tour qui s'effondre. Chat Noir fonce sur lui mais le rate. Le dragon l'attaque et il se sauve.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : RIFF DE CHOC (** _ **il réussit à l'atteindre**_ **) bienvenue dans mon fan club baby!**

 _ **Chat Noir est projeté plusieurs fois au mur. Pendant ce temps, Marinette aperçoit le dragon au-dessus des immeubles.**_

Nino: Ouah mec, ça devait pas faire de bien ça. Il t'a carrément assommé.

Adrien: Le costume absorbe réellement une partie du choc.

 **Marinette : Tu vois ce que je vois Tikki?**

 **Tikki : si tu vois un dragon alors oui, je le vois aussi.**

 **Marinette : il faut que j'intervienne. Tikki transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Chat Noir est une fois de plus projeté par terre. Le dragon lui crache du feu mais Ladybug le bloque avec son yoyo.**_

 **Ladybug : Ça va Chat Noir?**

 **Chat Noir : Content de te voir ma Lady.**

Adrien: Excellent timing comme à l'habitude ma Lady.

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, ton bâton!**

 _ **Elle l'attrape par la cheville avec son yo-yo et le lance dans les airs. Chat Noir met le bâton dans la bouche du dragon et l'agrandit. Il tombe mais rebondit sur un immeuble et attrape son bâton au vol. Il sourit et frappe un poteau de pleine face.**_

Kim: Sérieusement Adrien, elle te fait faire toute sorte de truc et tu fonces toujours tête première.

Marinette: C'est ce que j'aime de mon chaton, il me laisse penser et il agit.

Adrien: J'avoue que tu fais ce que tu veux avec moi.

Marinette: Oui mais tu aimes ça!

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Adrien: Malheureusement oui!

 **Guitar Vilain : Vous me faites perdre mon temps, j'ai un concert qui m'attend.**

 _ **Il s'enfuit à dos de dragon.**_

 **Ladybug : Dépêche, on ferait mieux de le suivre. Son pouvoir se déclenche quand il joue de la guitare, il faut l'empêcher d'en jouer.**

 **Chat Noir : T'inquiète, on va le faire déchanter.**

On entendit quelques protestations dans le gymnase face aux mauvais jeux de mots du héros. Adrien fit un sourire satisfait. Il aimait susciter des réactions avec ses blagues, peu importe la réaction.

 _ **Guitar Vilain arrive en haut de la tour Eiffel et voit XY à sa table de tournage.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : T'es une insulte à la musique espèce de mauviette.**

 _ **Son poing passe à travers l'illusion.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : C'est un hologramme!**

 _ **Il se tourne et voit Théo Barbeau qui se cache sous une table de tournage. Il le soulève d'un bras.**_

Nathanaël: Mais il est partout ce type? C'est quoi, son talent de sculpteur n'est pas assez payant.

Mylène: Faut dire qu'un coup Ladybug et Chat Noir honorés, on a fait le tour de nos héros.

 **Guitar Vilain : Il est où XY?**

 **Théo : Eh il est pas encore là. Le concert n'a lieu que ce soir. Moi je m'occupe juste des effets spéciaux monsieur.**

 **Guitar Vilain : RIFF DE CHOC.**

 _ **Il pulvérise la table de tournage et l'illusion de XY.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : Bon alors, je t'écoute. IL EST OÙ YX?**

 **Théo : Il est à la télé, il est sur un plateau de télé.**

Adrien: Alors là, côté courage, on repassera. Il a pas pris de temps à vendre XY.

Alya: Hey Agreste, tu as la fille, laisse la jalousie de côté tu veux. On est pas tous des superhéros avec des super pouvoirs.

 **Guitar Vilain : Rock n'riff Baby!**

 _ **Ladybug et Chat Noir sauve Théo à temps.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : Hein? Pas encore vous? Direction les studios de la télé Fang.**

 _ **Il s'envole sur son dragon.**_

 **Chat Noir : Il va y arriver avant nous.**

 **Ladybug : On va s'assurer qu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche.**

 **Scène : Au studio télé**

 **Nadia (** _ **au téléphone**_ **) : Nadia Chamack, que puis-je faire pour vous?**

Sabrina: Et elle n'est pas surprise que Ladybug ait son numéro personnel?

 **Technicien : Hey Alec! Ladybug dit qu'on est en danger.**

 **Alec : Alors, je suis désolé mais il faut quitter le studio. Là tout de suite.**

 **XY : Vous êtes sérieux?**

 **Alec : Ladybug vient d'appeler, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Envoyez le générique!**

Nino: Quoi ils étaient en direct là? Comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas eu connaissance de tout cela?

 _ **Guitar vilain arrive à la réception.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : Il est où ce studio?**

 **Réceptionniste : Heu, au troisième étage.**

 _ **Il arrive dans le studio vide.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : RIFF DE CHOC!**

 _ **Il détruit le studio. Alec et XY sortent du bâtiment et Ladybug et Chat noir les rejoignent.**_

 **Alec : Tout va bien se passer, ça doit être une mesure de précaution.**

 **Ladybug : Venez, on va vous amener à l'abri.**

 **XY : Sinon, il va faire quoi ce Guitar Vilain? Il va me balancer un solo de guitare hyper démoniaque.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Oui!**

Chloé: Vous voyez, il avait tout deviné. Il n'est pas aussi idiot que vous le croyez.

Marinette: Tu crois? Je rappelle qu'il ne nous a pas écoutés.

 **Chat Noir : Écoutez, quand on aura arrêté Guitar Vilain, on ira à la tour Eiffel juste à temps pour votre concert.**

 **XY : Ah! C'est pas la peine, mon équipe peut projeter mon image sur la scène. Les concerts en direct, c'est tellement dépassé.**

Alya: Et il ose se faire appeler un artiste. Même pas foutu de se présenter pour ses fans.

 _ **Il se fait enlever par le dragon et Guitar Vilain rit de façon démoniaque.**_

 **XY : Venez me sauver!**

Marinette: Qu'est-ce que je disais.

 _ **Il l'amène au sommet de la tour Eiffel**_

 **Guitar Vilain : Bien joué Fang! Je t'ai enfin trouvé XY. T'es prêt pour le grand show?**

 **XY : J'vous reconnais, vous êtes Jagged Stone.**

Alix: Perspicace! Qui d'autre aurait pu en vouloir autant à ses fesses?

 **Guitar Vilain : J'étais Jagged Stone, maintenant, je suis Guitar Vilain. Ah! T'inquiète pas, toi tu seras jamais l'un de mes fans. Tu le mérite pas. J'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial rien que pour toi. Quelque chose de rock n'roll.**

 **XY : Non!**

 **Scène : Sur les toits**

 **Chat Noir : Retour à la case départ.**

 **Ladybug : Je sens qu'on va avoir droit à un concert musclé. T'es prêt?**

 **Chat Noir : Oui! Rock n'roll Baby!**

 **Scène : la tour Eiffel**

 _ **La tour Eiffel est illuminée, Fang tourne autour en volant et on entend le solo de Guitar**_

 _ **Vilain. Ladybug et Chat noir grimpe en haut de la tour Eiffel.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : Bonsoir Paris!**

 _ **Il saut sur une planche où XY est en ballant dans le vide.**_

Rose: oh! Pauvre garçon, il a dû avoir la peur de sa vie!

 **Guitar Vilain : D'après ce que tu disais, ton son fait trembler la terre et moi je suis un ringard c'est ça?**

Kim: Il est pas un peu susceptible là? Les artistes devraient être habitués à la critique non?

Mylène: Je crois pas que Jagged Stone ait eu beaucoup de mauvaises critiques dans sa carrière. C'est le roi du rock'n roll après tout.

 **XY : Ah ah! Oui mais non! J'disais ça pour rire. Écoutez M. Guitar, tous les deux, on pourrait faire un duo, j'sais pas et dans votre style hein.**

Alix: Mauvaise réponse!

 _ **Guitar vilain fait trembler la planche.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : Trop tard, je vais te montrer ce que c'est du son qui fait trembler la terre. SOLO SYSMIQUE!**

 **XY : Non s'il vous plaît arrêtez!**

 _ **Le son de la guitare fait trembler la planche et le sol. Les spectateurs au sol tombent. Ladybug et Chat Noir doivent s'agripper à la tour Eiffel.**_

 **Ladybug : XY va tomber.**

 **Chat Noir : J'avais déjà vu des vents me flûter mais jamais un artiste.**

 _ **Ladybug les hisse jusqu'en haut avec son yo-yo mais Fang passe et coupe le fil.**_

Alya: Il est pas incassable ton yo-yo?

Marinette: Il n'était pas cassé, il s'est juste décroché. __

 _ **Ils tombent. Chat Noir s'arrête avec son bâton et Ladybug lance se hisse sur le dragon avec son yo-yo.**_

 **Ladybug : Tout doux, gentil, gentil le dragon. Allez ça suffit, on a un chaton à sauver.**

 _ **Ladybug passe sous Chat Noir avec le dragon et il se laisse tomber dessus.**_

 **Chat Noir : Wow, la coccinelle a dompté le dragon.**

Juleka: Mortel Marinette, tu déchires grave là!

Alya: J'en crois pas mes yeux. Marinette, la timide Marinette dompte un dragon. Tu n'es même pas foutue de placer deux mots devant Adrien mais tu domptes un dragon?

Marinette: J'étais en costume.

Adrien: Et alors, ton courage te vient de toi, pas de ton costume.

 **Guitar Vilain (toujours sur la planche) : Alors le concert te plaît? Tu penses toujours que ta musique déchire tout?**

 **XY : Non pitié, faites pas ça!**

 **Guitar Vilain : RIFF DE CHOC!**

 **Ladybug : Pas si vite.**

 **Guitar Vilain : Mais c'est mon dragon!**

 **XY : Ladybug! Chat Noir! Venez me sauver!**

 **Chat Noir : T'es trop forte.**

Alya: Un baiser avec ça?

Marinette: Alya!

Adrien: L'idée n'était pas mauvaise.

Marinette: Adrien!

 **Guitar Vilain : Ha ha ha! Vous arrivez trop tard, rien ne peut arrêter Guitar Vilain. Rock n'Riff Baby!**

 **Ladybug : On est fans de Jagged Stone, pas de son double maléfique.**

 _ **Toujours sur le dragon, ils dévient les rayons de Jagged Stone.**_

Nino: Et c'est où que tu as passé ton permis de conduire pour dragon.

Adrien: Avoue qu'elle est géniale!

Nino: Je te donne raison mec!

 **Ladybug : L'akuma doit être dans sa guitare.**

 **Chat Noir : Ça va être dur de l'atteindre.**

 **Ladybug : Passons par les coulisses.**

 _ **Tout en évitant les tirs, elle dirige le dragon vers la tour Eiffel**_ **.**

 **Guitar Vilain : Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés?**

 _ **Le dragon est pris dans les branches de la tour Eiffel et Ladybug et Chat noir sont sur des poutres un peu sonnés.**_

Mylène: Peut-être un peu moins gracieux l'atterrissage.

Marinette: Les freins étaient défectueux.

 _ **Alors qu'ils grimpent à l'intérieur de la tour Eiffel, Guitar Vilain saute sur la planche.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : Tant pis pour eux, ils vont rater le dernier morceau. Ha ha ha! SOLO SISMIQUE!**

 **XY : Ahhhhhh!**

Nino: Elle est solide la planche. Babe, prend en note la marque, on va se construire avec ça.

 **Guitar Vilain : Quoi? Est-ce que tu aurais peur? Ou c'est peut-être mon son qui est trop puissant pour toi.**

 **XY : Pitié Guitar Vilain!**

 **Ladybug : LUCKY CHARM! De la laque à fixation extrême.**

 **Chat Noir : Tu veux jouer à la coiffeuse?**

 _ **Elle regarde Guitar Vilain en plein solo et ses cheveux sont mis en évidence par sa vision spéciale.**_

 **Ladybug : Et bien, en fait, oui! Va t'occuper de lui.**

Max: Avec le nombre de fois où elle t'a envoyé au front, c'est étonnant que tu n'aies pas plus de blessures que ça.

Adrien: Le Lucky Charm guérit tout.

 **Guitar Vilain : Comme je suis gentil, je vais faire un rappel.**

 _ **Chat Noir l'attaque. Ils se battent sur la planche, guitare contre bâton, pendant que Ladybug prend de la hauteur.**_

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme.**

 **Guitar Vilain : RIFF DE CHOC!**

 _ **Chat Noir oppose son cataclysme au rayon de Guitar Vilain mais se retrouve vite assommé par le son de la guitare.**_

Marinette: Je suis déçue, je croyais que ton cataclysme était à l'épreuve de tout.

Adrien: Oui, mais lui aussi il a des supers pouvoirs.

 _ **Pendant son solo, Ladybug atterrit devant lui et lui colle les cheveux devant le visage avec la laque.**_

 **Guitar Vilain : AH! J'vois plus rien. Où sont passé mes fans?**

 **XY : Je suis toujours là! Au secours, venez m'aider!**

 _ **La planche brise et Ladybug rattrape XY avec son yoyo et le projette sur la guitare.**_

 **Ladybug : Le concert est terminé petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Rock n'roll! Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué!**

 **XY : Euh! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui?**

Mylène: C'est pas supposé être Jagged Stone qui a perdu la mémoire?

 **Ladybug : Il était venu vous dire que vous aviez peut-être euh, un peu sous-estimé le pouvoir de son son.**

 **XY : Ce type est un malade.**

 **Jagged Stone : Merci!**

Alya: Et il est fier de l'être! Rock n'roll Jagged!

 **Chat Noir : J'peux avoir un autographe Jagged. Wow!**

 **Ladybug : Oh, ça me fait penser que j'ai encore du travail. Salut!**

 **Papillon : Oh! Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite tous les deux parce qu'un jour viendra où je vous ferai écouter ma musique favorite : le requiem de votre défaite, Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

Nathanaël: Et une autre blague douteuse du vilain. Si au moins il avait l'air de les trouver drôles.

 **Scène : Chambre de Marinette**

 _ **La musique rock joue et elle dessine.**_

 **Marinette : Voilà!**

 **Tikki : Jagged Stone va adorer.**

 **Marinette : J'espère bien! C'est du 100% Marinette cette pochette. C'est mon solo sismique!**

 **Tikki : Rock n'roll!**

Adrien: Je suis tellement fier de toi princesse.

Marinette le regarda avec un regard brillant. "Merci mon minou. Il y a un peu de toi là-dedans, tu sais?"

 **Scène : Le grand Palace**

 **Jagged Stone : C'est parfait! T'as assuré ma grande. Quand je regarde cette pochette, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sent le cuir et la sueur.**

 **Marinette : C'est parce qu'elle sent réellement cela. J'ai créé un autocollant parfumé spécialement pour cet album.**

Yvan: Sérieux Marinette, tu es vraiment la top.

 **Jagged Stone : Oh le délire! C'est vraiment une idée originale, c'est génial! Du Jagged tout craché.**

 **Bob : Sauf que c'est pas possible, c'est pas ce que veux…**

 **Jagged Stone : Très bien, dans ce cas, je me tire. Je parie qu'une autre maison de disque se fera un plaisir d'accueillir le numéro 2 des ventes.**

Les élèves se mirent à l'acclamer et à l'applaudir. Étant, pour la plupart, fans du rockeur, ils étaient ravis de le voir ainsi rabattre le caquet du producteur.

 _ **Marinette quitte la chambre et entre dans l'ascenseur.**_

 **Marinette : Youhou! Tikki, j'y crois pas, mon dessin sera sur la pochette de l'album de Jagged Stone.**

 **Tikki : Je suis tellement fière de toi Marinette.**

 **Scène : À la télévision**

 **Nadia Chamack : À la une aujourd'hui, le nouvel album de Jagged Stone est numéro 1 des ventes, détrônant XY au top du classement. Le roi du Rock n'roll est de retour.**

 **Scène : À l'école**

 **Adrien : Salut Marinette! Alors en fait, je suis super fan de Jagged Stone et j'ai vu que tu avais fait sa pochette.**

 **Marinette : Ah euh, oui en effet! C'est dingue hein?**

 **Adrien : Dis-moi, je voulais te demander, ce serait possible d'avoir un autographe.**

 **Marinette : Hein euh, ok, je vais essayer. Je lui demanderai.**

 **Adrien : Ah non! En fait, je voulais un autographe de toi.**

 **Marinette : De moi? De moi!**

Alya: Si talentueuse et si peu de confiance en elle.

Marinette: C'est lui d'habitude qui signe des autographes non?

Adrien: En fait, j'essaie de l'éviter, je déteste cela.

Alya: Et tu demandes aux autres de le faire?

Adrien: Bien, c'est pas comme si elle devait le faire tous les jours.

 **Adrien : Si ça te dérange pas. Ah génial super! Merci Marinette.**

 _ **Chloé grogne et mange son magazine.**_

Kim: Non comestible Chloé.

Chloé: Ah! La ferme, veux-tu!

 **Alya : Dis donc, j'ai rêvé là où tu viens juste de signer un autographe pour Adrien?**

 **Marinette : Oh! Je sens plus mes jambes. J'te jure, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber. Il est encore là?**

 **Alya : Hum, ça va, t'inquiète, il est parti. Tu peux tomber tranquille.**

 **Marinette : Oh! C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie. Rock n'roll!**

"Adrien, j'ai faim, je veux du fromage!" Plagg flottait près de la tête de son protégé et attendait d'avoir un peu d'attention. Souhaitant ne pas donner trop de pouvoir à son Kwami, Adrien ne se tourna pas tout de suite. Il regarda plutôt Marinette. "Je crois que je ne t'ai pas encore officiellement présenté mon Kwami. Voici Plagg, le kwami le plus glouton, paresseux et grognon que cette terre ait porté."

"Enchanté Plagg! Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu étais mignon?"

"Aucune chance d'avoir d'aussi beaux compliments de cet espèce d'ingrat" Il fit un signe de tête vers Adrien.

"Cet ingrat, comme tu dis, pourrait très bien décider de te nourrir au mozzarella si tu continues."

"Tu n'oserais pas!"

"Essaie pour voir!"

"Tu vois ce que je disais, me menacer de me nourrir avec des fromages bas de gamme alors que je lui donne tous ses pouvoirs."

"Hey! Tu réalises la chance que tu as d'être tombé sur moi. C'est pas tous les garçons de Paris qui sont assez riches pour te gaver de camembert de la plus haute qualité. Je soupçonne mon père de me restreindre encore plus en nourriture pour compenser mes excès en fromage."

Marinette et Tikki assistaient à l'échange avec un sourire. La première paraissait amusée alors que la kwami avait un regard tendre. La jeune fille se tourna vers Tikki. "C'est toujours comme ça les relations qu'il a avec son protégé?"

"Plagg a sa manière à lui d'apprécier les chats noirs qu'il rencontrent. Même que je le trouve presque plus gentil avec Adrien qu'avec tous les autres avant lui. Il doit réellement s'être attaché à lui. C'est d'ailleurs très bizarre."

"Pourquoi tu dis cela?"

"Et bien, quand tu es immortel, s'attacher à quelqu'un veut dire souffrir. Après ses deux premiers élus, Plagg a toujours tenté de rester distant avec ses protégés."

Plagg se tourna vers sa moitié. "Et tu devrais faire de même."

"Allons Plagg, tu sais très bien que nos héros sont plus puissants lorsqu'on leur témoigne des sentiments. Regarde Adrien, il y avait longtemps qu'un de tes protégés n'avait pas été aussi puissant et comme par hasard, je sens bien que tu t'es attaché à lui."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était vrai."

"Après 5000 ans à te connaître, je reconnais les signes crois-moi. Je t'ai vu t'inquiéter pour lui."

"Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu mais je n'ai pourtant pas changé mes habitudes avec lui. Le gamin doit avoir un don..."

Adrien prit un air sarcastique. "Ouais, le don de fournir du camembert." Malgré son air un peu renfrogné, il était intérieurement ravi de savoir qu'il avait développé un lien spécial avec Plagg. Au fond de lui-même, il aimait réellement son Kwami. Le dieu-chat lui avait tenu compagnie dans la dernière année, réduisant ses heures de solitude. Il était devenu l'être qui le connaissait le plus sur terre et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours faim et je n'ai toujours pas eu mon fromage."

Adrien se leva à contrecœur et partit en quête de fromage accompagné de Plagg. Alors que les deux s'éloignaient, Marinette s'adressa à son kwami sans les quitter des yeux. "Tu t'es ennuyée pas vrai?"

"Pardon?"

"De Plagg. Je veux dire, il te manquait durant toutes ces années?"

Si elle avait pu rougir, Tikki l'aurait sûrement fait. "Bien disons que comme toi et Adrien, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Nous avons été créés ensemble comme un seul et unique tout. Notre destin est d'être toujours près l'un de l'autre, de faire équipe. L'un sans l'autre, nos pouvoirs ne sont pas aussi puissants."

"Tu l'aimes?"

Tikki hésita. "Bien, je sais que vous avez un mot pour décrire ce sentiment entre vous, mais entre kwamis, il n'y a jamais eu de mots assez significatifs pour décrire ce qu'il y a entre moi et Plagg. On se complète, on se protège, on est réellement la moitié de l'autre et notre existence n'aurait plus de sens si l'autre venait à disparaître. Mais, si ça te permet de mieux comprendre, oui, tu peux appeler ça de l'amour."

"Ça doit être difficile de passer ces longs moments sans lui."

"Quand nous ne sommes pas affectés à un héros, nous sombrons dans un profond sommeil et il est impossible à ce moment de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais, j'avoue qu'aussitôt que nous sommes remis à quelqu'un, j'ai du mal à attendre que nos choisis finissent par découvrir l'identité l'un de l'autre."

"Tikki, je t'ai ramené un biscuit." Plagg et Adrien étaient de retour avec les victuailles.

"Merci mon gros minou." Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et entama sa sucrerie.


	13. Kung Food

Après que les deux kwamis eurent terminés leurs collations, les héros et leurs meilleurs amis se lancèrent dans un interrogatoire sur le passé des deux petits dieux. Marinette avait quelque fois discuté du passé avec Tikki mais, en groupe, plus de questions fusèrent, élargissant les horizons de ce sujet.

Alya était la plus curieuse, elle compilait dans sa mémoire une tonne d'informations susceptibles d'alimenter son blogue pour les semaines à venir. "Si je me rappelle bien les débuts de notre Ladybug ici présente, c'est elle qui a choisi son nom, non?" 

"Oh oui, toutes mes protégées ont choisi leur nom par le passé. Je parle d'elles en tant que Ladybug pour me faire comprendre mais il n'y en a qu'une seule autre qui s'est appelé ainsi."

Marinette fut surprise de la tournure de la conversation. "Vraiment? Comment s'appelaient les autres?"

"Bien, tu en connais déjà une d'elle."

Marinette fut un regard étonné. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi sa kwami pouvait bien parler.

"Mais oui Marinette, tu te souviens du pharaon. Il t'a donné le nom de la Ladybug de son époque. Elle se faisait connaître sous le nom de déesse coccinelle. Mais à cette époque, entre les deux, c'était le dieu chat qui était le plus populaire. Les Égyptiens vénéraient littéralement les chats."

Adrien fut tout étonné de constater qu'un de ses prédécesseurs puissent avoir eu le dessus sur la coccinelle côté popularité. "Mais c'est la coccinelle qui purifie les akumas! Pourquoi préférer le chat?"

Plagg intervint pour éclairer son protégé. "Tu dis cela parce que l'ennemi actuel est le papillon mais c'est une première."

C'est Nino qui réagit à cette nouvelle inattendue. "Mais attends un peu mini-mec. Si Ladybug et Chat noir ne combattaient pas le Papillon avant, c'était qui le méchant?"

"Pour ta gouverne, c'est bien la première fois que les Miraculous de la Coccinelle et du Chat ont pour ennemi un autre kwami. Nooroo n'a pas été créé pour faire le mal."

Marinette fronça les sourcils. "Nooroo? Qui c'est Nooroo?"

Ce fût sa Kwami qui lui répondit. "Nooroo est le Kwami rattaché au Miraculous du Papillon. Il a été perdu il y a quelques centaines d'années de cela et est visiblement tombé entre de mauvaises mains. Mais, à la base, aucun Miraculous n'a été créé pour faire le mal puisque le gardien choisit toujours des âmes pures pour en être les possesseurs. Nooroo ne vit probablement pas les meilleures années de sa longue vie."

Nino revint cependant sur sa question. "Et alors, c'était qui les vilains avant le Papillon?"

"Bien il y en a eut plusieurs. Dans le temps des Pharaons, il y a eut quelques divinités dont les intentions étaient plus ou moins respectables. Le Sphynx en était un. Bien qu'il soit représenté en statue comme une bête vénérable, il a donné bien du fil à retordre à vos prédécesseurs. Tu te souviens Plagg de cette divinité à tête d'oiseau qui tremblait littéralement chaque fois qu'il affrontait le dieu Chat?"

"Comment pourrais-je oublier, j'ai du en rire pendant quelques centaines d'années. Mais les plus hilarants étaient ces dragons de la Chine ancienne. Les Chinois vénéraient tellement ces bêtes que Mao (chat en chinois) et Shòu (bestiole en chinois) ne savaient plus quand il s'agissait d'un vrai dragon et quand c'était un enfant déguisé."

Adrien fut étonné. "Je croyais que les dragons n'étaient qu'un légende."

"C'était dans nos débuts, moi et Tikki n'avions épaulé qu'un seul superhéros avant l'épisode des dragons. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le dragon noir cracheur de feu qu'on voit dans les contes de fée."

"Non, c'était plutôt des dragons colorés comme ceux que l'on voit en Chine" Intervint la kwami. "Ils ne crachaient pas de feu mais ils jouaient plutôt de vilains tours, particulièrement aux adultes. C'est pour ça qu'on retrouvait souvent des enfants déguisés de la sorte à l'époque."

"Qu'est-ce qui leur ait arrivé?" Demanda Marinette.

"Et bien, ils ont été confinés dans des territoires de plus en plus restreints et ont fini par disparaître par manque de nourriture."

"Si tu veux mon avis, on se porte beaucoup mieux sans ces terribles diablotins."

"Plagg!"

"Quoi, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu les appréciais."

"Non mais ce n'était pas nos pires adversaires."

"Je dois dire que le Cyclope a été un adversaire coriace et il avait un sacré caractère. Skoúro gáta (Sombre chat en grec) avait un plaisir fou à le contrarier." Se rappela Plagg.

"J'avais presqu'oublié Skoúro gáta. Marinette si jamais tu crois que Chat noir peut être agaçant, dis-toi que Kókkino bug (insecte rouge en grec) a eu le partenaire le plus fanfaron, insolent et sarcastique que j'aie vu en 5000 ans d'existence."

"Tu vois ma Lady, tu es plutôt chanceuse finalement."

"Elle a simplement dit que tu n'étais pas le pire, Chaton, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas deuxième en liste." 

Plagg vint au secours d'Adrien "Il faut dire que la deuxième place pourrait facilement revenir à Marcou (Matou en vieux français)."

Alya éclata de rire. "Et il a existé quand ce Marcou?"

"C'était le Chat noir du moyen-âge. Il combattait au côté de Barbelote (Coccinelle en vieux français) pour combattre le terrible Griffon." Répondit Tikki

"Je me souviens de Griffon." Intervint Plagg. " On a jamais su d'où il venait et où il était reparti. J'espère ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. Son but ultime était de posséder tout ce qui brillait. Il pouvait aussi bien voler les diamants que les petites cuillères. Quand on a finalement retrouvé son repère, nos protégés en ont eu pour des mois à retracer les propriétaires des biens volés."

"Je ne sais pas Plagg, Faune avec sa flûte qui enchantait les femmes... je l'ai encore un peu sur le cœur. Je ne serai plus jamais capable d'entendre le bruit d'une flûte de pan... "

"Et encore" répondit son partenaire "tu n'as pas l'ouïe du chat. Je me souviens que Felinus (félin en latin) devait parfois se boucher les oreilles pour venir à bout d'un combat et Musca (Mouche en latin) ne faisait que se moquer de lui quand il le faisait."

Alors que le temps s'écoulait rapidement, Alya posa la question qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. "Est-ce que tous vos protégés ont fini par être ensemble?"

Plagg et Tikki se regardèrent amusés. Ce fût la coccinelle qui répondit. "Malgré le fait que toutes les Ladybug étaient terriblement obstinées et tous les Chats noirs affreusement dissipés, oui, ils étaient tous la moitié de l'autre, des âmes sœurs. C'est le pouvoir de Wayzz, le Kwami du grand maître, que de déceler les âmes sœurs."

Adrien bomba le torse et fit un sourire satisfait. "Je te l'ai toujours dit ma Lady, on est "félins" pour l'autre."

Sur un dernier soupir de Marinette, la projection commença.

 **Kung food**

 **Scène : À la maison de Marinette**

 **Marinette: Regarde Tikki! Avec cet appli, je vais avoir la bonne prononciation directe. Bienvenue à la maison, je m'appelle Marinette.**

 _ **Le téléphone traduit en chinois. Marinette répète. Le téléphone affiche un visage boudeur.**_

Kim: Allez Marinette, ta mère est chinoise et tu ne parles même pas sa langue. 

Marinette: Hey! Le mandarin est une langue très complexe.

 **Marinette : Ah! C'est pas ça!**

 _ **Elle recommence. Le téléphone affiche un visage content.**_

 **Tikki : Bravo Marinette!**

 **Marinette : Ah, j'suis super nerveuse. Tu crois qu'il va aimer ce bouquet?**

 **Tikki : Bien sûr! Il est très joli.**

 **Marinette : Joli, c'est pas suffisant. Il faut qu'il soit parfait. L'oncle de ma mère est un cuisinier mondialement connu et il a des goûts très spéciaux. Tout doit être donc au top.**

 _ **On sonne à la porte.**_

 **Marinette : Oh, c'est lui! Cache-toi Tikki.**

 _ **Elle va répondre à la porte.**_

 **M. Cheng : Ni hao!**

Alya: Wouah ton oncle est peut-être dans la famille de ta mère mais il a plutôt le gabarit de ton père.

 **Marinette : Heu! Bienvenue Marinois, vous êtes chez Nette. Ahh! Bienvenue chez Marinette, vous êtes chinois. Oh, euh, oui non. En mandarin (** _ **Elle parle Mandarin**_ **) Euh non attendez. (** _ **Elle prend son téléphone**_ **) Bienvenue à la maison, je m'appelle Marinette. Ah, c'est tellement embarrassant.**

Nino: Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'Adrien pour te bouleverser à ce point?

 _ **Le téléphone répète en chinois. Elle tape dessus. Pendant ce temps, M. Cheng enlève des pétales du bouquet et les mets dans son sac. Elle le fait entrer et compose un numéro.**_

 **Marinette : Alya, faut que tu m'aides. Je sais pas quoi faire là parce que l'oncle de ma mère vient juste d'arriver. J't'en supplie, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.**

Nathanaël: Je ne comprends pas là, pourquoi est-ce que c'est Alya que tu appelles à la rescousse? Ta mère, elle était où.

Marinette: Mes parents étaient pris à la boulangerie, je ne voulais pas trop les déranger. Alya a toujours une solution.

 **Alya : On se détend Marinette, j'crois que j'ai la solution. Attends deux secondes.**

 **Marinette : Ah c'est cool! T'es trop génial! C'est quoi ton idée?**

Marinette: Tu vois? Toujours une solution.

 _ **Alya a raccroché. Marinette et son oncle sont assis en silence dans le salon. On sonne à la porte et Marinette va répondre en courant.**_

 **Adrien : Salut Marinette!**

 **Marinette : Ah Adrien! Qu'est-ce que tu fais…ya, mais qu'est-ce que tu…**

 **Adrien : Alya m'a appelé. Elle a dit que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui parle chinois. Et bien, me voilà! Je suis à ton service.**

Marinette: Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas reconnu comme étant Chat Noir là. La ressemblance était tellement évidente.

Alya: Tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi tu étais dans tous tes états?

 **Marinette : Non! Euh j'veux dire oui et euh, où est Alya?**

 _ **Son téléphone vibre. Message d'Alya : De rien. Tu me dois vingt mille croissants maintenant.**_

Alya: En passant, j'attends toujours les 20 000 croissants.

Marinette: Allez, j'ai bien dû t'en apporter quelques uns depuis.

 **Scène : En voiture.**

 _ **Adrien et M. Cheng parle Mandarin.**_

 **M. Cheng : Je parle mal Français comparé à vous en chinois.**

 **Adrien : J'croyais que vous parliez pas français.**

 **Marinette : Bin moi aussi.**

Adrien: Allez Princesse, avoue que tu ne voulais que passez du temps avec moi.

Marinette: J'avoue.

Elle se blottit alors contre Adrien s'attirant des grimaces de Plagg et Alix.

 **M. Cheng : Oh très mauvais, mon français est très mauvais.**

 **Scène : Le Grand Palace**

 _ **Marinette, Adrien et M. Cheng descendent sur le tapis rouge.**_

 **Alec : Depuis le début de notre concours, le plus grand chef du monde, les plus grands chefs cuisiniers se succèdent pour nous présenter leurs incroyables créations.**

 **M. Bourgeois : Cheng Shifu, c'est une joie et un honneur de vous recevoir pour la finale de cette émission. Vous allez avoir la possibilité de vous mesurer aux autres chefs.**

 **Alec : Le gagnant aura l'honneur de devenir le plus grand chef du monde et son plat sera ensuite inscrit dans le menu du plus grand palace au monde, le grand Paris. Dites-nous Cheng Shifu, quel plat avez-vous décidez de réaliser aujourd'hui.**

 _ **Adrien traduit.**_

 **M. Cheng : Mon plat est : la soupe céleste.**

Chloé: Je déteste la soupe! Quelle horreur!

Adrien: Oui, ça on le sait Chloé.

 **Alec : Wow, c'est un grand honneur. Votre soupe céleste est légendaire et aujourd'hui, nous allons enfin pouvoir la goûter.**

 **Adrien : Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne Cheng Shifu**

 **M. Cheng : Non, merci Adrien. Parler est inutile en cuisine.**

 **Marinette : Merci Adrien. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir dérangé pour rien mais j'étais persuadé qu'il parlait pas français.**

Alya: Mais où as-tu mis Marinette? Des phrases complètes sans bégayer.

Adrien: Je me souviens avoir été surpris cette journée-là.

 **Adrien : T'excuse pas Marinette. C'était super de pratiquer mon chinois, en plus avec un Shifu.**

 **Marinette : Heu! Un Shifu?**

 **Adrien : Ça veut dire maître en chinois. Ton oncle est un est un grand maître.**

 **Chloé : Tiens mais regardez qui voilà! Ma copine préférée : Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Non mais sérieusement, ton oncle qui vient de Chine croit vraiment qu'il va gagner le concours avec de la soupe? C'est ringard, c'est pour les vieux. Oui c'est vrai Il pourrait pas faire des sushis comme tout le monde?**

 **Adrien : Ce sont les Japonais qui font des sushis, Chloé. Cheng Shifu est Chinois.**

Kim: Ah oui?

 **Marinette : Sans compter que si il était comme tout le monde, mon oncle ne serait pas l'un des chefs les plus réputés; sa soupe est légendaire.**

Mylène: Bien dit Marinette.

 **Chloé : Ah oui, bien moi je déteste ça.**

 **Marinette : Oui et alors?**

 **Chloé : T'es pas au courant? Je fais partie du jury. Du coup, ton oncle il peut toujours courir pour que je vote pour lui.**

 **Marinette : Ah ouais, et bien lui, il a pas besoin de ton vote. Y'a d'autre juré qui ont meilleurs goûts que toi. Qu'est-ce que je dis, toi bien sûr, t'as pas de goût, suffit de voir ce que tu portes.**

Les élèves applaudirent Marinette sur ce coup. Ils aimaient toujours voir la blonde se faire rabaisser le caquet.

 **Chloé : Hé ho! Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça. Tu viens de commettre une grosse erreur, tu peux me croire.**

 **Adrien : Wow, t'as bien défendu Cheng Shifu, il aurait été fier s'il avait été là.**

 **Marinette : J'en suis pas si sûre. En fait, je crois qu'il m'aime pas.**

Alya: Attend, non seulement tu lui parles sans bégayer mais en plus, tu te confies?

Marinette: Ouais, je sais pas ce que j'avais mangé ce jour-là.

 **Adrien : Non arrête, tu te trompes.**

 **Marinette : Si si, je t'assure. Il a même massacré le bouquet que je lui ai offert.**

 **Adrien : Cheng Shifu n'est pas qu'un grand chef Marinette, c'est un artiste. Il m'a dit qu'il allait utiliser des fleurs pour sa soupe céleste. Il dit qu'il improvise toujours autour d'une chose que le destin lui envoie. Ces fleurs dont il parle doivent être celles que tu lui as offertes.**

Nino: Hey mec, tu te vois la tronche là. T'es pas un peu trop intense pour le sujet.

Alya: On dirait pas, mais y'a de la ressource en dessous de ces petites boucles blondes.

Adrien: Hey, on ne fait pas que parler chinois dans les cours, on apprend toute la culture.

 **Marinette : Alors, en fait, tu crois qu'il m'aime bien.**

 **Adrien : Mais évidemment. Il t'a même montré son respect. Enfin, à sa façon, tu vois?**

 _ **Dans la cuisine, Cheng Shifu prépare sa soupe et y goûte.**_

 **Chloé : M. Cheng, Marinette est dehors, elle vous attend.**

Sabrina: Ce ton la n'augure jamais rien de bon.

 _ **Il sort. Chloé met n'importe quoi dans la soupe.**_

 **Chloé : Voyons si les autres membres du jury vont apprécier cette soupe après ça, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

Max: Tu aurais au moins pu prendre la peine de sortir les ingrédients de leur pot.

 **M. Cheng : Heu Marinette elle était pas là.**

 **Chloé : Désolé, je parle pas Japonais. Allez Ciao!**

Alya: Insolente jusqu'au bout.

 **Scène : Début du concours**

 **Alec : Comme d'habitude le jury de l'émission est composé d'André Bourgeois, maire de Paris et propriétaire du palace où nous nous trouvons, sa fille Chloé représentant la jeune génération, l'immense star du rock Jagged Stone et son crocodile Fang. Sans oublier, la divine chef cuisinière du palace, Marlena Césaire ainsi que votre serviteur : Alec. Nous allons passer à la fameuse soupe céleste proposée par Cheng Shifu. Il est temps d'y goûter.**

Alya: C'est ma maman!

 _ **Le jury y goûte.**_

 **Alec : Pouah! C'est quoi ça?**

 **M. Bourgeois : Oh! Je doute fort que cette soupe plaise à nos clients. Je lui donne donc 3 sur 10.**

 **Chloé : Vu l'odeur bizarre qui se dégage de ce truc, je préfère éviter d'y goûter. Mais je lui mets quand même 0.**

 **Jagged Stone : Pouah. On croirait embrasser la chanteuse des Zombies. Je lui mets moins 0.**

Yvan: Est-ce qu'on doit en comprendre qu'il a déjà embrassé la chanteuse des zombies?

Mylène: Mais il l'a déjà fait, ça avait fait la une de teen mag.

 **Marlena : Je suis désolée mais c'est immangeable, je donne un 1 sur 10.**

 **M. Cheng: Mais. Pourquoi?**

 _ **Cheng Shifu y goûte.**_

 **M. Cheng : Oh! Je comprends pas. Ces ingrédients, jamais mis dans la soupe. C'est une erreur. Quelqu'un a saboté la soupe.**

 **Alex: Désolé Cheng Shifu mais je mets moi aussi un 0, ce qui donne une note de 0.8 sur 10; une note jamais vu dans l'émission. Votre soupe céleste ne fera donc pas partie du menu du palace cette année et vous, vous ne serez pas sacré le plus grand chef du monde.**

Kim: Il est toujours aussi délicat.

 _ **Chloé se lève de table et Marinette voit une pétale de fleur tomber.**_

 **Marinette: C'est pas normal. Je suis sûre que Chloé y est pour quelque chose.**

 **Adrien: J'aimerais pouvoir dire le contraire, mais la connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerais pas.**

Chloé: Adrien!

Adrien: Quoi? Tu l'as fait ou pas?

 **Marinette: Mon oncle, je ne pense pas que ça soit votre faute. En fait, j'en suis même sûre. Je suis persuadée que c'est encore un coup de Chloé et si elle a fait ça, ça doit être à cause de moi. Je l'ai provoquée et...**

 **M. Cheng: La honte est sur la soupe céleste. Je ne serai jamais le plus grand chef du monde.**

 **Marinette: Non, oncle Cheng...**

 **Adrien: C'est terrible de perdre la face pour un Chinois. Allez viens, on va l'attendre en bas.**

 **Papillon: Ah! Un grand artiste a été contrarié aujourd'hui, je le sens. J'entends même son cœur blessé qui crie vengeance. Envole-toi démoniaque petit akuma et va noircir son cœur. Je vais enfin goûter à la victoire et celle-ci sera savoureuse.**

 **M. Cheng: Marinette a raison, cette jeune fille a gâché soupe céleste. Elle a ridiculisé Cheng Shifu.**

Max: Chloé vient de passer en tête: 2 akumatisés pour elle alors que Kim, Adrien et Marinette en ont 1.

 **Papillon: Kung Food, je suis le Papillon. Ceux qui ont goûté à ta soupe vont devenir tes esclaves, tu vas pouvoir te venger de celle qui t'a humilié.**

 **M. Cheng: Et montrer que je suis le plus grand chef du monde.**

Rose: Je crois que c'est le costume le plus laid que le Papillon ait imaginé.

Juleka: Ouais on peut dire qu'il est plutôt moche.

 _ **Ceux qui ont mangé la soupe commencent à avoir mal au ventre.**_

 **Jagged Stone: La vache ce que j'ai mal au bide.**

 **M. Bourgeois: Oh, je me sens quelque peu incommodé.**

Kim: On doit donner cela à notre maire, même dans ses mauvais moments, le vocabulaire demeure impeccable.

 **Kung Food: Vous avez mangé la soupe céleste, vous êtes devenu mes esclaves. Ah ah ah ah!**

 **Alec: Nous sommes à vos ordres maître.**

 **Kung Food: Attrapez la fille.**

 **Chloé: (** _ **au téléphone**_ **) et là, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit... holà, on se détend. Je sais pas ce qui vous arrive mais je vous rappelle que je suis la fille du maire et... papa!**

Nathanaël: Cette fois-ci papa n'a rien pu faire.

 **Kung Food: Je vais créer une nouvelle soupe. Je l'appellerai soupe vilaine fille.**

 **Chloé: Mais je déteste la soupe.**

Mylène: Oui Chloé parce que c'était ça le vrai drame qui se jouait.

 **Papillon: Ah! Parfait! Chat noir et Ladybug vont bientôt devoir faire face à leur destin. Ha ha ha!**

Alix: Il nous revient avec son destin le dérangé.

 _ **Dans le hall, Adrien et Marinette attendent.**_

 **Technicien: Au secours, y'a un super vilain dans le palace!**

 **Kung Food (** _ **sur hologramme**_ **): Ce n'est pas poli de quitter table sans demander la permission. Condamnez les issues.**

 _ **Les esclaves vident des chaudrons de caramel du haut du toit du palace.**_

 **Marinette: Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

 **Adrien: Du caramel. Il est délicieux mais il m'a l'air indestructible. On dirait qu'on est prisonniers.**

Chloé: Quelle horreur Adrien, tu te mets ce caramel dans la bouche alors qu'il était parterre. C'est carrément dégoûtant.

Adrien: Hey, je suis affamée 24 heures sur 24...

 **Marinette: Et mon oncle est toujours là-haut.**

 **Adrien: T'inquiète pas, je vais aller le chercher.**

 **Marinette: Merci et moi je vais essayer de trouver une sortie.**

 **Kung Food: Tous, vous allez goûter soupe de Kung Food et tout le monde deviendra mes esclaves et Kung Food sera le plus grand chef du monde. Ha ha ha!**

 **Marinette: C'est mon oncle!**

 _ **Chloé est suspendue au-dessus de la piscine et les esclaves ajoutent des ingrédients.**_

Sabrina: On dirait que ton oncle était devenu cannibale.

Kim: Oui j'aurais bien voulu savoir qui aurait accepté de goûter à sa soupe.

Mylène: Pas moi en tout cas.

Alix: Moi non plus, avec tous les produits que Chloé se met dans les cheveux, ce serait carrément mortel.

 **Marinette: Jamais j'aurais dû provoquer Chloé. Faut que je sauve mon oncle.**

 **Tikki: Tu vas y arriver Marinette, je me fais pas de souci.**

 **Marinette: Tikki, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Adrien: Il est temps de se transformer.**

 **Plagg: Avec ces histoires de cuisine, tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de récupérer un morceau de camembert des fois?**

Tikki: Oh Plagg, tu ne changeras jamais.

 **Adrien: T'en auras si t'es sage. Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Les deux héros atterrissent l'un à côté de l'autre.**_

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir?**

 **Chat Noir: Ladybug? Ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de t'inviter à diner.**

 **Ladybug: Alors, on a qu'à passer à table.**

Alya: Ok, les issues sont fermées, personne ne peut entrer et vous ne vous demandez pas comment l'autre a fait pour se rendre là. En plus, vous ne vous cherchez pas dans votre forme civile.

Marinette: Quand il y a un super vilain dans les parages, des fois, on en perd des bouts.

 **Kung Food: Qui sont ces deux-là?**

 **Papillon: Ce sont Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ils viennent pour t'empêcher de finir ta soupe. Tu devrais les ajouter à ta recette.**

 **Kung Food: Oh! Des ingrédients surprises, ça va être délicieux. Toi! Va les chercher.**

 **Jagged Stone: À vos ordres maître!**

 **Kung Food: Soupe vilaine fille sera encore plus puissante avec des superhéros.**

 **Chloé: hors de question que je goûte à cette soupe.**

 **Kung Food: Jeune effrontée, tu ne mangeras pas la soupe, tu seras la soupe.**

 **Chloé: À l'aide, je veux descendre.**

 **Kung Food: N'aie pas d'inquiétude, je te ferai descendre très bientôt. Ha ha ha!**

Max: Allez Chloé, tu ne l'avais pas compris avant?

Chloé: Mais franchement qui voudrait faire de la soupe avec un être humain.

Nino: Comme si les super vilains avaient des principes.

 **Chat Noir (** _ **pesant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur**_ **): Ah c'est bloqué.**

 **Kung Food: Ladybug, Chat Noir, vous aurez bientôt le privilège d'être des ingrédients dans la soupe de Kung Food mais d'abord, vous allez goûter mes spécialités.**

 **Jagged Stone (** _ **qui sort de l'ascenseur**_ **): Plateau de fruits de mer en entrée.**

 **Ladybug: Jagged Stone!**

 **Chat Noir: Super choix!** **Ça c'est une entrée pas lourde. Vous avez compris hein? Palourde?**

Nino: MEC! NON NON NON! 

**Ladybug: Attention!**

 **Chat Noir: Hey Jagged Stone, c'était pas très rock n'roll ça!**

 **Jagged Stone: Le rock, c'est le rock, la soupe c'est la soupe. Quand je vous aurai attrapé, je vous réduirai en purée.**

 _ **Il les attaques avec sa brochette de fruits de mer. Ladybug et Chat noir se font signe de la tête. Chat Noir pare le coup avec son bâton alors que Ladybug attrape son pied avec le yo-yo pour le lancer dans un placard que Chat noir ferme alors que Ladybug le bloque avec un fauteuil.**_

Juleka: Ouah trop cool!

Mylène: Ouais, synchronisation parfaite. Beau travail d'équipe.

 **Chat Noir: Pas mal.**

 **Ladybug: Ne perdons pas de temps, Chloé risque de passer à la casserole. Viens, allons vite la libérer.**

 **Jagged Stone: Laissez-moi sortir!**

 **Kung Food: La soupe à la vilaine fille sera le chef d'œuvre de Kung Food.**

 **Chloé: Dites, vous êtes obligé de m'attacher au-dessus du bouillon. À cause de vous, mes habits vont sentir le craillon.**

Nathanaël: Mais quel merveilleux sens des priorités!

 **Kung Food: Non la soupe de Kung Food pas grasse du tout, elle est très équilibrée. Ha ha ha ha!**

 **Jagged Stone: (** _ **Sur hologramme**_ **) Ouvrez la porte !**

 **Kung Food: Disciple là incompétent. Toi, fais-moi honneur.**

 **M. Bourgeois: À vos ordres, maître.**

 **Chat Noir: Ah Ladybug, on est pas bien là tous les deux? Où ces aventures nous mèneront-elles?**

Marinette: Tu perds jamais une occasion.

Adrien: Hey on ne se voit que quand il y a des super vilains en liberté, je prends tout ce qui passe.

 **Ladybug: Euh bien, là-haut.**

 **Chat Noir: Exactement, allez accroche-toi, je t'y amène.**

 _ **L'ascenseur arrête brusquement et ils tombent.**_

 **Ladybug: T'as parlé un peu trop vite.**

 **Chat Noir: L'électricité qu'il y a entre nous a provoqué un court circuit.**

Nino: MEC encore une fois NON!

Alya: Adrien, je dois lui donner raison, y'a des moments où c'est juste trop.

 **Ladybug: Ouais, c'est ça dans tes rêves. Mais pourquoi on se retrouve toujours dans des situations impossibles.**

 _ **La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre.**_

 **M. Bourgeois: Potée royale du terroir et son chapelet géant de saucisses fumées.**

 **Ladybug: Ça se fait pas de se battre avec de la nourriture.**

 **Chat Noir: En plus moi je n'aime que les saucisses de Morteau.**

Kim: Oh! M. Agreste a des goûts raffinés.

 _ **M. Bourgeois les attrape par les chevilles avec ses saucisses et les envoie sur le canapé d'une suite.**_

 **M. Bourgeois: Bienvenue dans la 36e chambre de mon palace.**

 **Ladybug: Si il continue comme ça on va devenir de la chair à pâté.**

 **M. Bourgeois: Ce sera avec grand plaisir Ladybug.**

 _ **Il les attaque et réussis à attraper Chat noir par le poignet.**_

Adrien: Il est quand même pas mal ton père au combat Chloé.

Marinette: Avec le gabarit qu'il a, il a certaines prédispositions.

Alya: Et il est surtout sous le contrôle d'un super vilain.

 **Papillon: Il est temps de payer l'addition Kung Food, ramène-moi le miraculous de Chat Noir. Sa bague, tu m'entends. Allez, dépêche-toi!**

 **Ladybug: Hey M. Bourgeois, une petite minute. Je parie que vous ne savez pas faire ça.**

 _ **Elle fait des figures avec son yo-yo.**_

 **M. Bourgeois: Tu crois ça Ladybug.**

 _ **Il fait les mêmes figures mais ses saucisses se prennent dans le lustre qui lui tombe dessus et il se retrouve emmêler dans les saucisses.**_

Chloé se tapa le front de la paume de sa main. "Oh papa!"

Sabrina: T'en fais pas Chloé, il était ensorcelé après tout.

 **Chat Noir: Bien joué ma Lady. Bon, et si on allait retrouver le chef.**

 **Kung Food: Quel andouille, il ne sert à rien. Ma recette sera ratée si je n'ai pas ces deux-là. Capturez-les et n'échouez pas ou vous aussi finirez dans la soupe.**

 **Marlena et Alec: À vos ordres maître.**

 **Chloé: À cause de vous, j'ai les cheveux gras. Vous savez combien de temps ça m'a pris pour me coiffer ce matin?**

Alix: Je dois te donner raison Nath, un très grand sens des priorités.

 **Kung Food: Bientôt, ça ne sera plus un problème.**

 **Chloé: Ladybug, à l'aide!**

 **Ladybug: On y est presque.**

 **Chat Noir: Tant mieux, tout cet exercice m'a donné faim.**

 **Kung Food: Kung Food est généreux, pas besoin de choisir entre fromage et dessert, vous aurez droit aux deux.**

 **Alec: Et le spectacle commence avec une démonstration des mille douceurs volantes.**

 _ **Marlena les attaque avec des flèches en bonbon.**_

Alya: Wow maman, ça c'est la classe. Avouez qu'elle paraît plutôt bien.

 **Alec: oh oh! Nos invités semblent avoir beaucoup de ressources. Mais comment vont-ils réagir face à l'épreuve de la meule puante.**

 _ **Il lance une meule de fromage qui l'a fait exploser avec son bâton.**_

 **Chat Noir: Holà, son fromage il attaque, et pas que le nez.**

Kim: Ci-git Chat Noir, asphyxié par un fromage.

 _ **Ladybug se bat avec Marlena, elle se sauve de ses flèches et se cogne contre Alec.**_

Marinette: Alors là ta mère, elle se débrouillait bien Alya.

 **Alec: Ha, vous ne pouvez rien contre... hey!**

 _ **Il reçoit une flèche de Marlena et un de ses fromages roule jusqu'à la chef et explose.**_

 **Ladybug: Je crois qu'il est temps de passer au dessert.**

 _ **Ils se sauvent dans l'ascenseur.**_

 **Kung Food: Ah! Température parfaite. C'est l'instant idéal pour ajouter l'ingrédient principal.**

 **Chloé (** _ **en descendant**_ **) Hein? Non non non non non NON!**

 _ **Le bâton de Chat Noir rompt la corde et Ladybug attrape Chloé.**_

 **Chloé: Ladybug! Dis donc, t'en a mis du temps, je vais raconter à tout le monde que... aïe!**

Rose: Oh Chloé, tu n'as même pas dit merci!

Max: Ouais bien elle a plutôt fait tout le contraire.

 **Ladybug: Oups!**

Adrien: Échapper une civile, tu n'as pas honte ma Lady?

Marinette: Et si je dis non?

 **Kung Food: Oh non! Ma soupe vilaine fille va être fade.**

Mylène: Ah ça pour mettre du piquant, Chloé était tout indiquée.

 **Ladybug: Cheng Shifu, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça.**

 **Kung Food: Je ne suis pas Cheng Shifu. Je suis Kung Food: plus grand chef du monde et personne ne m'empêchera de terminer ma soupe.**

 **Ladybug: Fuit Chloé!**

 **Kung Food: Je vais vous cuisiner aux petits oignons.**

 _ **Ils combattent.**_

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir, l'akuma doit être dans sa toque. Essaie de l'attraper.**

 _ **Kung Food souffle des épices dans les yeux de Chat Noir.**_

 **Chat Noir: Ah! Mais ça brule.**

 **Kung Food: Ha ha ha, tu n'aimes pas les épices.**

 **Ladybug: Luckycharm! Une machine à carte bancaire?**

 **Chat Noir: Dépêche-toi avant que l'addition ne soit trop salée.**

Alya: Je crois pas qu'on pourra le réchapper.

 _ **Kung Food sort un gros couteau pizza.**_

 **Kung Food: Ha ha, vous croyez me battre avec un peu de papier.**

 **Chat Noir: Hey fais pas le malin Kung Food, toi tu nous as attaqués avec des saucisses et du fromage. Sans grand succès d'ailleurs.**

Marinette: Bien sûr Chaton, bonne idée! Rends encore plus furieux le fou furieux!

 _ **Il les attaque avec son couteau. Chat Noir l'arrête avec son bâton et Ladybug grimpe dessus.**_

Max: Adrien, tu te rends compte de la force requise pour arrêter un tel objet avec un simple bâton.

Adrien: Le costume nous rend légèrement plus puissants.

 _ **Kung Food l'envoie sur une chaise longue. Il continue à se battre avec Chat noir alors que Ladybug trouve comment utiliser son luckycharm. Elle le trempe dans la soupe et attache Kung Food avec.**_

Mylène: Euh! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire la même chose avec ton yo-yo?

Marinette: Je n'aurais pas pu purifier l'akuma par la suite sans le détacher.

 **Ladybug: Il tire tous ses armes de son sac, détruit-le.**

 **Chat Noir: Oui d'accord! Cataclysme.**

 _ **Il détruit le sac et Kung Food tombe à la renverse.**_

 **Ladybug: Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. J't'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **Papillon: Ce diner du mal était presque parfait. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Alors, préparez-vous car ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend.**

Alya: Ouais c'est ça espèce de cinglé, retourne à ta minable vie.

 _ **Dans la cuisine, M. Cheng est au chaudron.**_

 **Marinette: Mon oncle, vous pourriez m'apprendre à faire la soupe céleste.**

 **M. Cheng: Avec plaisir, Marinette.**

 **Adrien: La cuisine n'a pas besoin de mot.**

 **Chloé: Ah non mais sérieux, il continue à faire de la soupe lui? Je vous ai dit que je n'aime pas la soupe. Vous croyez que le jury va être d'accord avec ça?**

 **Adrien: Dis donc toi, ton père t'a pas exclu du jury?**

 **Chloé: Jamais de la vie, j'ai euh... c'est... c'est moi qui ai démissionné.**

 **Adrien: Laissons Cheng Shifu et Marinette travailler et voyons ce que le vrai jury va décider.**

 **Chloé: C'est ridicule, totalement ridicule!**

Adrien: C'est toi Nathanaël qui disait que je ne prenais jamais la défense de Marinette contre Chloé?

Nathanaël: Une fois n'est pas coutume. 

**Scène: Sur le plateau de l'émission**

 **Alec: Cheng Shifu, votre délicieuse soupe céleste a reçu la meilleure note de l'émission. Ce qui fait de vous, le gagnant du concours.**

 **M. Bourgeois: Hum! Oh et votre soupe céleste sera bientôt proposée à la carte du restaurant de mon palace prestigieux.**

 **Jagged Stone: Ah! Rock n'roll!** **Dites j'ai trop envie d'écrire une chanson sur cette soupe.**

Alix: Un peu intense... peut-être. Il déraille là!

 **M. Cheng: Merci. Mais ma soupe a changé de nom; elle s'appelle soupe Marinette.**

Rose: Hey Chloé! Est-ce que ça veut dire que la soupe Marinette apparaît telle quelle au menu de ton père.

Chloé: Je ne sais pas, je ne regarde jamais la section des soupes. Je déteste la soupe.

 _ **Marinette le remercie en chinois.**_

 **M. Cheng: Merci à toi.**

 **Alec: Allez Marinette, viens rejoindre ton oncle; le plus grand chef au monde.**

Alya: Hey Mari, c'est ça le fameux diner avec Adrien dont tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était de plus en plus à l'aise avec son compagnon, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et baisser la tête. "T'en fais pas ma Lady, il y a encore tout plein de repas à venir en ma compagnie."

"Hey les garçons, ça vous dit de nous laisser entre filles." Demanda la jeune journaliste.

"Allez viens mec, tu ne veux pas attendre leurs histoires de nanas de toute façon." 

Aussitôt les garçons éloignés, Alya ne perdit pas de temps pour interroger sa meilleure amie.

"Dis est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassé?"

"Alya! Non! Voyons, c'est à peine si je me remets du choc qu'Adrien est Chat noir."

"Tu as pourtant l'air de bien t'y faire, vous ne vous lâchez pas d'une semelle. Toujours collé l'un à l'autre à s'effleurer les mains, se jouer dans les cheveux. Allez un peu de cran ma belle, il ne demande que cela!"

"Je ne veux pas bousculer les choses, je veux que notre premier baiser soit parfait."

"Vous êtes Ladybug et Chat Noir bon sang, votre premier baiser ne peut être autre chose qu'extraordinaire."

"Arrête, être super héros ne fait pas de nous de super amoureux. Même... je devrais dire, surtout avec son costume, Adrien peut carrément m'énerver parfois."

"Avoue que tu ne te passerais pas de son côté Chat Noir..."

"Bon d'accord, je ne me passerais pas de son côté Chat Noir... oh Alya, maintenant que je sais qu'il est mon Chaton, je le trouve encore plus parfait. Mais ne va pas lui dire. Je ne connais peut-être pas beaucoup Adrien, mais je connais assez Chat Noir pour savoir que je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler."

"Tu as ma parole!"

"Merci!"

"Je dois quand même avouer que je suis un brin jalouse."

"Jalouse mais pourquoi?"

"Bon sang Mari, s'il y a quelqu'un qui a été en position pour remarquer le corps de Chat Noir, c'est bien toi. Il n'y a pas une fille qui peut nier qu'il a carrément tout à la bonne place et de la bonne taille." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"ALYA!"

"Bon, il y a encore quelques vérifications à faire...mais je te laisse mener l'enquête."

"ALYA!"

"Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne meurs pas d'envie de le voir complètement nu. Ce doit être un vrai rêve."

"Je ne t'écoute plus"

"Allez Marinette, ne sois pas timide. Avoue que tu l'as souvent imaginé sans ses vêtements."

"Je ne répondrai pas sans la présence de mon avocat."

"Tu es incroyable. Tu me rabats les oreilles avec Adrien et combien il est parfait pendant toute une année et maintenant qu'il est à portée, je ne tire plus rien de toi..."

"Je te trouves juste un peu trop curieuse."

"Tu ne me cacheras tout de même pas ce genre d'information. Allez, je te dirai tout de Nino et tu le sais."

"MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR CE GENRE DE CHOSES SUR NINO. OK, la conversation est terminée. "

Alya ne pouvait faire autrement que de rire de la gêne de son amie. Mais elle savait qu'en temps voulu, elle aurait toutes les informations disponibles. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait entre meilleure amie et elle pressentait beaucoup de plaisir.


	14. La marionnettiste

Adrien et Nino avaient récupéré un ballon de basket et ils discutaient tranquillement en faisant des paniers.

"Hey mec, ça doit être la pression d'être un foutu superhéros?"

"Tu sais entre les cours d'escrimes, les séances photos et les devoirs, c'est plutôt une vraie libération. Personne ne s'attend à ce que j'agisse comme le fils à papa."

"Ça c'est sûr mec. Tout le monde s'attend d'un superhéros qu'il soit un peu canaille. Et les nanas, elles en raffolent de cela mec. Remarque que tu as Marinette maintenant, plus besoin de jouer les tombeurs."

"Je n'ai jamais joué les tombeurs."

"Attends Chat Noir est reconnu pour être un tombeur de première mec."

"Ah oui, et tu l'as vu flirter avec qui..."

"Bin euh... Ladybug..."

"Et?"

Il y pensa un instant "D'accord, tu gagnes mec. Mais c'est quand même la réputation que tu as, je veux dire, dans ton costume."

"Tu es sérieux?"

"Carrément mec, y'a pas une fille de Paris qui ne rêve pas de se faire enlever par le fougueux Chat Noir."

Adrien jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Bon, il faut dire que les filles de sa classe n'étaient pas le parfait échantillonnage pouvant représenter son fanclub: Chloé bavait sur son statut de mannequin, Alix, Mylène et Alya étaient déjà en couple, Rose n'avait d'yeux que pour son prince et Juleka était timide à mort. Ne restait que Sabrina qui elle, était beaucoup trop occupée à servir Chloé pour penser aux garçons.

"Même ma copine mec te trouve hyper mignon comme superhéros. Remarque que maintenant, je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille mec, pas de chance que mon meilleur pote apparaisse à sa fenêtre en pleine nuit pour... enfin tu sais..."

Adrien éclata de rire. "Nino, tu crois vraiment qu'Alya aurait pu te faire ça. Hey attends une minute, tu crois vraiment que Chat Noir se balade à la fenêtre des filles pour... Nino NON!"

"Mec, je savais pas qui était Chat Noir tu te rappelles! Mais maintenant Chat Noir sera suffisamment occupé avec sa Ladybug..."

Adrien se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Ouais et bien, je vais déjà commencer par l'embrasser. Elle est assez farouche pour l'instant."

"Donne-lui le temps mec, elle passe par beaucoup d'émotions là! Crois-moi elle pourra pas te résister longtemps mec."

"J'en suis pas si sûr!"

"Mec, t'es un foutu mannequin doublé d'un superhéros, y'a pas une fille qui rêve pas d'un type comme toi. La première chose qu'on saura c'est que tu te glisses sur son toit en pleine nuit."

Adrien lui fit un regard sévère pour signifier que là n'était pas son intention mais il ne put garder son sérieux très longtemps. Il savait très bien que son meilleur ami avait raison. Il tendit son poing et Nino le frappa du sien.

"Allez mec, on va les rejoindre avant que ça débute. Et t'en fais pas, tu peux compter sur Alya pour aider ta cause." Il baissa la voix. "C'est une vraie bête mec."

Mme Bustier rejoint Marinette et Alya en même temps que les garçons.

« Adrien, M. Fu t'attends après cette épisode dans mon bureau. Marinette est la bienvenue si elle veut se joindre à vous. »

« Merci Mme Bustier. J'y serai sans faute. »

« Allez Chaton, vient me libérer de la maléfique Alya. » Marinette lui fit ses yeux implorants. Il jeta un regard à Alya qui portait son sourire le plus diabolique. De quoi avaient-elles pu bien parler? Il en n'avait aucune idée¸ mais la discussion ne semblait pas avoir tourné au goût de sa copine.

« Une demoiselle en détresse, c'est ma spécialité. »

Il prit place à ses côtés et l'emprisonna dans ses bras juste au moment où l'épisode commença.

 **La marionnettiste**

 **Scène : La chambre de Marinette**

 _ **Marinette et Manon jouent aux poupées.**_

Adrien: Tu vois ma Lady, ça fait juste me prouver que tu seras une maman incroyable.

Marinette: Hey, on peut finir nos études d'abord?

 **Marinette : Me voilà ma Lady. Contente de te voir Chat Noir. Oh ça ne m'étonne pas, je suis le chat de la situation. Roar! Ha ha ha!**

 **Manon : Chat Noir, il dirait pas ça.**

Marinette: Oh que oui Chat Noir dirait ça!

Adrien: Ça et même plus.

 **Marinette : Ah bon?**

 _ **Manon fait non de la tête.**_

 **Marinette : Ce n'est pas le temps de plaisanter Chat Noir, on doit capturer les akumas des méchants avant qu'ils…Ah au fait, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent les méchants?**

Adrien: Mais oui, Ladybug dirait bien ça!

Marinette lui tira la langue.

 **Manon : Euh. Nous on veut gagner.**

 **Marinette : Oui mais gagner quoi?**

 **Manon : Je sais pas. Ils veulent quoi les méchants d'habitude?**

 **Marinette : Ça dépend. Lady Wifi voulait découvrir la véritable identité de Ladybug et le dessinateur voulait se venger d'une fille qui s'était moqué de lui et puis Rogercop voulait être un super policier. Mais celui qui les a rendu méchant, le vilain Papillon, lui il veut s'emparer des bijoux de Ladybug et de Chat Noir : leur Miraculous.**

Alya: Tu connais ton sujet Marinette. Si ç'avait pas été une gamine de 5 ans qui t'écoutait, t'aurais pu te faire griller.

Marinette: Hey, qui ne connaît pas l'histoire de chacun des supervilains?

Alya: De là à en avoir des poupées.

Nathanaël: Mais on voit que tu as eu du goût concernant les super vilains.

Comme réaction, Adrien rapprocha Marinette de lui. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille. "On dirait qu'on a un matou jaloux ici."

 **Manon : Et il se passerait quoi si le Papillon arrivait à leur prendre?**

 **Marinette : Les méchants gagneraient.**

 **Manon : Je sais! Je sais ce que les méchants veulent. On veut les Miraculous comme ça on deviendra les plus forts et c'est nous qu'on aura gagné. Donnez-nous tout de suite vos Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir. Nah! Bande de vilains gentils super pas beaux. Sinon, vous allez trop beaucoup le regretter. Yah!**

Adrien: Hey! Super pas beaux... elle a connu quoi comme superhéros cette gamine?

 **Marinette : Vous n'aurez pas nos Miraculous.**

 _ **Les poupées s'affrontent et les trois super vilains tombent sur le lit.**_

 **Manon : Hey!**

 **Marinette : Ladybug et Chat noir ont gagné comme toujours.**

 **Manon : C'est pas juste, c'est toujours toi qui gagne.**

 _ **Elle pleure.**_

 **Marinette : Mais c'est normal, Ladybug et Chat Noir gagnent à chaque fois et les méchants, eux, perdent toujours.**

 **Manon : Oui sauf que tu me laisses jamais jouer avec Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

Alix: Allez Marinette, laisse la gamine jouer avec Ladybug et Chat Noir, tu as déjà la version grandeur nature.

Kim: Ouais Marinette, c'est qui la baby-sitter dans les deux?

Marinette: Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris.

 **Marinette : Oh ne pleure pas! Bien sûr que tu peux jouer avec Ladybug et Chat Noir. Je peux même te prêter une des deux poupées si tu veux.**

 **Nadia : Me revoilà Manon. Alors tu as été sage?**

 **Manon : Maman, Marinette, elle m'a pas laissé gagner et puis aussi, elle arrête pas de tricher.**

 **Nadia : Ah Manon, tu sais, dans la vie, on ne peut pas toujours gagner.**

 **Manon : Bin si on peut, Ladybug et Chat Noir, ils gagnent toujours eux.**

Alya: Elle a retenu la leçon l'asticot.

Marinette: Bin voyons, elle a la meilleure baby-sitter en ville.

Elle remarquât le regard sceptique de sa meilleure amie. "Bien après toi bien sûr!"

 **Nadia : Là, j'avoue que tu as raison mais, ce sont des superhéros.**

 **Marinette : Tu gagneras la prochaine fois Manon.**

 **Nadia : Voilà. Maintenant, rends la poupée à Marinette.**

 **Manon : Non! C'est moi qui la garde.**

 **Marinette : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait l'emprunter.**

 **Nadia : C'est très gentil Marinette, mais, Manon a déjà une montagne de jouets à la maison. Je ne sais même plus où les ranger.**

 _ **Nadia saisit la poupée et Manon tire dessus, déchirant le bras.**_

Alix: Mais quelle charmante enfant!

Elle se tourna vers Kim. "On attends deux décennie avant de seulement penser en avoir." Puis d'un coup, elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se mit la main sur la bouche et eut l'air aussi coupable qu'une Alix pouvait en avoir l'air.

De panique, Kim ouvrit les yeux grands. "Euh..., tu parles de quoi là"

Alya fut prise d'un fou rire et Chloé se décida à exprimer la pensée de tous. "Vous êtes ridicules. Comme si personne n'avait conscience de votre histoire à tous les deux."

Yvan renchérit. "Ouais Kim arrête de faire la poule mouillée et affronte un peu le reste du monde. Ça vous donne quoi te vous voiler la face comme ça."

Rose se pâma à sa manière. "Oh vous êtes tellement mignon ensemble. L'amour triomphe toujours."

Les deux concernés rougirent intensément et se firent un sourire un peu gêné avant de retourner à la projection.

 **Manon : Non!**

 **Nadia : Oh Manon, regarde ce que tu as fait. Donne-la moi. Ah! Je suis désolée Marinette.**

 **Marinette : Ce n'est pas grave, ça se recoud facilement. Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Nadia : Ah, ça me rassure. Allez vient Manon, on y va. Dis au revoir.**

 **Manon : Je veux cette poupée.**

Mylène: Ouah, elle est pas commode la gamine.

 **Nadia : Non, tu as déjà fait assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, sois gentille et dit au revoir.**

 **Manon (** _ **qui pleure)**_ **Au revoir!**

 _ **Le téléphone de Nadia sonne.**_

 **Nadia : Oui Alec? Euh, je suis pourtant sûre de t'avoir laissé ce dossier sur mon bureau.**

 **Manon : Euh, je crois que j'ai oublié mon sac là-haut.**

 **Nadia : Monte vite le récupérer. Il n'y est pas, tu en es sûr?**

 _ **Marinette sort sa boîte de couture.**_

 **Tikki : Eh bien, notre superhéroïne a besoin de soin en urgence on dirait.**

Adrien: Ma lady n'a jamais été aussi mal en point. Elle a sûrement besoin de son protecteur pour la réconforter.

Marinette roula les yeux mais elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Si son Chaton pouvait être présent à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas au sommet de sa forme, sa vie serait totalement parfaite.

 _ **Elles entendent des pas et Tikki se cache.**_

 **Marinette : Manon, mais qu'est-ce que tu…**

 **Manon : J'ai oublié mon sac à dos. Tu peux me prêter Ladybug?**

 **Marinette : Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit ta maman.**

 **Manon : Elle le saura pas si je la cache.**

 **Marinette : Désolée mais là je dois la recoudre.**

 **Manon : S'il te plaît.**

 **Marinette : Ah non arrête, ne fais pas tes yeux de petit chat. OK, je te prête lady Wifi.**

Adrien **:** Tu sais, moi je suis champion pour les yeux de petit chat.

Alya: Marinette, tu ne pourras pas lui résister très longtemps tu sais.

Marinette: Alya ne l'encourage pas.

Alya: Il faudra très peu de temps avant que tu obtiennes les renseignements que je t'ai demandés.

Marinette: Je n'ai jamais dit oui.

Adrien: Quels renseignements?

Marinette: Adrien, ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plaît.

Alya: Je vais tellement tout savoir.

Marinette: ALYA!

Alya: C'est ok Marinette, on a une entente.

Adrien et Nino parurent inquiets et c'est d'une même voix qu'ils s'exclamèrent: "Quelle entente?"

Marinette: On a jamais passé d'entente... Alya tu … tu... ah et oublies ça.

Alya pris un air totalement satisfait. Elle ferait parler Marinette en temps voulu ou elle ne s'appelait pas Alya Césaire.

 **Manon : Je peux pas avoir Ladybug à la place?**

 **Nadia : Une seconde Alec. Dépêche-toi Manon, il faut qu'on repasse au bureau de maman.**

 **Manon : D'accord maman!**

 _ **Elle quitte.**_

 **Tikki : Wow, cette adorable petite Manon te mène par le bout du nez.**

Adrien: Oui, je vois que c'est moi qui serai l'autorité à la maison.

Marinette éclata de rire... "Tu n'as même pas d'autorité sur une mouche!"

 **Marinette : Quoi? Mais pas du tout. Tikki, tu le sais, je peux pas résister quand elle fait ses…**

 **Tikki : Yeux de petit chat, c'est ça? Heureusement que les méchants que tu combats ne te font jamais ça. Tu serais sacrément ennuyée.**

 **Scène : Le studio de télé**

 **Manon (** _ **avec un magazine illustrant Ladybug**_ **) : Me voilà vilaine méchante.**

 _ **Elle fait se battre la poupée et le magazine. La poupée s'effondre par terre.**_

Sabrina: Eh bien, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Max: Les enfants sont comme ça, ils s'amusent avec un rien. Leur cerveau compense le manque d'information par l'imagination.

 **Manon: Ah ah! Je viens encore de sauver Paris. Ah non, c'est pas juste, c'est toujours toi qui gagne.**

 **Nadia : Désolée Alec. Je pensais te l'avoir laissé. J'ai dû l'oublier sur le plateau.**

 **Alec : C'est pas grave.**

 **Nadia : Tu peux garder un œil sur Manon s'il te plaît. Ce ne sera pas long oh!**

 **Manon : Où est-ce que tu te caches, Ladybug?**

Adrien: Dans les bras de Chat Noir évidemment.

 **Nadia : Fais voir. Oh! C'est une des poupées de Marinette. Tu as osé la lui prendre alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire.**

 **Manon : Mais, mais c'est Marinette qui voulait que je la prenne.**

 **Nadia : Tu m'as désobéi. Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait laisser les poupées et tu ne l'as pas fait. Pour la peine, je te la confisque.**

 **Manon : Non maman, s'il te plaît, rend la moi!**

Alya: Toujours aussi charmante l'asticot.

Marinette: Ouais, je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir tous les jours.

Alya: Les enfants ne sont pas tous comme ça Marinette. Sa mère compense probablement ses absences fréquentes en lui donnant tout ce qu'elle veut et ça donne ça comme résultat.

 **Nadia : Arrête ça tout de suite, je ne suis pas contente. Maintenant, attends-moi là.**

Marinette: Tu as ton téléphone Alya?

Alya: Oui!

Marinette: Tiens toi prête, je sens qu'on va voir le repère du Papillon bientôt.

 _ **Elle quitte dans l'ascenseur.**_

 **Manon : J'ai même pas volé la poupée. Je veux cette poupée.**

 **Scène : Repère du Papillon**

Marinette: C'est le moment Alya, prends les fenêtres en photo.

Alya: Compris.

Alya pesa plusieurs fois sur le déclencheur de son téléphone et consulta le résultat.

Alya: C'est dans la poche Ma Lady.

Adrien: Hey! Il n'y a que moi qui a le droit de l'appeler comme ça!

 **Papillon : Ah! Qu'y-a-t'il de plus puissant que les émotions d'une enfant innocente. Et tout particulièrement sa colère. J'adore ça. Envole-toi maléfique Akuma et va consoler cette enfant injustement punie. Ah! Ah! Ah!**

Juleka: Franchement, il est dément ce mec. Profitez d'un enfant, il y a sûrement une loi contre ça.

Marinette: En fait Juleka, le Papillon contrevient probablement à toutes les lois.

 **Scène : Le métro**

 **Marinette : Alors soit on va à la séance qui commence dans trente minutes, soit on achète ton livre d'abord et on va à la séance après.**

 **Alya : Choisit, c'est comme tu veux. Ah! Marinette, à neuf heures!**

 **Marinette : Y'a pas de séance à neuf heures.**

Mylène: Oh Mari, tu me fais trop rire.

Alya: Attends de voir ce qui vient. Si je me rappelle bien, elle a carrément disjoncté ce jour-là.

 **Alya : pas sur ton téléphone, là à neuf heures.**

 **Marinette : Oh! Adrien!**

 **Alya : Allez viens!**

 _ **Elle entraîne Marinette dans le wagon adjacent à celui d'Adrien.**_

Adrien: Tu sais Alya, je pourrais t'utiliser pour quelques petits services. Tu as l'air être assez persuasive avec elle.

Alya: C'est quand tu veux beau mec.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice, ce qui eut l'effet d'inquiéter légèrement Marinette.

 **Marinette : Désolé!**

 **Scène : Studio télé**

 _ **Manon pleure sur le divan et l'akuma entre dans sa baguette.**_

 **Papillon : Marionnettiste, je suis le papillon. Désormais, tu as le pouvoir de contrôler qui tu veux.**

 **Manon : Tu veux dire même Ladybug et Chat noir?**

 **Papillon : Oui, à condition que tu aies leurs poupées avec toi.**

 **Manon : Et je pourrai enfin gagner.**

 **Papillon : Oui, tu pourras enfin gagner. Mais en échange, tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi.**

Sabrina: Pourquoi elle a pas peur. Je veux dire, j'ai peur moi-même. Sa voix est à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Chloé: Il est carrément répugnant, manipuler un enfant de la sorte.

 **Manon : Je dois leur prendre leur Miraculous. Je sais!**

 **Papillon : Ah, voilà une petite fille très intelligente.**

Kim: La morale de l'histoire Marinette, ne pas trop en raconter à un enfant.

Marinette: Sincèrement, Kim, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le papillon irait aussi bas que contrôler un enfant.

 **Marionnettiste : Tu veux jouer avec moi?**

 **Réceptionniste : Au secours!**

Max: On devrait lui présenter Chucky, elles feraient un beau duo.

Nathanaël: Ouais tant qu'à jouer avec des poupées, aussi bien qu'elles soient aussi effrayantes qu'elle.

 **Marionnettiste : Je vais prendre les poupées de Ladybug et Chat noir. Je veux ces poupées.**

Marinette: Ah là, je reconnais bien Manon.

 _ **Elle ouvre la porte du studio et aperçoit le sac à main de sa mère avec la poupée.**_

 **Nadia (** _ **fouillant dans des dossiers**_ **) : Je suis sûre que je l'ai laissé ici. Ah, c'est pas possible. Ah le voilà! Désolée Alec, voilà le dossier que tu voulais.**

Nino: Attends là, le mec est dans la porte et il a jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une gamine qui volait dans la pièce. Il a vraiment qu'une belle gueule le type.

 **Scène : Dans le métro**

 _ **Marinette observe Adrien qui joue avec son téléphone.**_

Adrien: Tu sais je suis juste à côté de toi si tu tiens tant à te rincer l'œil.

Il prit un coup en pleine poitrine.

Adrien: Hey, fais attention à ce corps si tu veux le garder en bon état. Après tout, c'est toi qui va en profiter.

Elle lui fit une grimace.

 **Marinette : Je me demande à quelle station il descend. Oh! Peut-être qu'il va aussi au ciné. Oh! Ça serait trop bien ! Non attends mais du coup, il va peut-être croire qu'on est en train de le suivre. Comme des possédées. Moi obsédée par lui, oh, bon attention, j'ai rien contre le fait de le suivre mais bon, c'est différent, je suis pas obsédée. Oh je me crois même pas quand je le dis.**

 **Alya : Ah ah! On peut savoir à qui tu parles.**

Toute la classe éclata de rire.

Alya: Tiens, voilà de quoi je parlais tout à l'heure.

Marinette: Je n'ai pas disjonctée.

Alya: TO-TA-LE-MENT!

Adrien: Mais si tu veux qu'on réponde à ta question: désolé mais oui, tu es une obsédée ma Lady.

Elle se renfrogna mais ne se décolla pas.

 _ **Adrien les aperçoit, Marinette se cache derrière Alya et il lui envoie la main.**_

 **Alya : Il nous fait coucou!**

 **Marinette : Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?**

 **Alya : Euh, lui répondre.**

 _ **Elle force Marinette à lui envoyer la main et Adrien leur répond avec un air perplexe.**_

Marinette: Oh non! Le pire c'est que tu veuilles encore de moi.

Elle se cacha la tête dans les mains. Adrien lui fit une caresse réconfortante dans le dos en lui chuchotant à l'oreille: "Je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde."

 **Scène : Studio télé / Métro**

 **Marionnettiste : Très bien, Lady Wifi, prends vie.**

 _ **Alya se transforme**_

 **Alya : Ouah mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

 **Marinette : Alya!**

 _ **Adrien assiste à la scène. La poupée s'agenouille devant la Marionnettiste.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Marinette, donne-moi les poupées de Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

 **Marinette : Lady Wifi?**

 **Lady Wifi : Non, je suis la Marionnettiste et je veux que tu me donnes les poupées.**

Nino: Babe, regarde bien, c'est un aperçu de nos mioches. Ça donne envie non?

 **Marinette : Les poupées? Tu veux que je te les donne? Mais je, je les ai pas sur moi. Elles sont chez moi. Bien, et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu les veux?**

 **Lady Wifi : Parce que t'as dit que tu voulais bien me les prêter et maman, elle m'a dit que non alors, maintenant tu me les donnes ou sinon tu vas trop beaucoup le regretter.**

 **Marinette : Oh! Manon!**

 **Lady Wifi : Je veux le Miraculous de Ladybug et celui de Chat noir comme ça je serai la plus forte et c'est moi que j'aurai gagné.**

Nino: Ok, babe, je vais avoir besoin d'un moment avant de vouloir t'embrasser à nouveau...

Alya: Hey, tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu avais l'air dans ton costume de bulleur.

Nino: Oui mais l'attitude...

Alya: Et tu crois que ton attitude était meilleure; tu en voulais à tous les adultes de la terre.

 _ **Le métro s'arrête et Lady Wifi part.**_

 **Marinette : Manon arrête, on est pas en train de jouer.**

 _ **Adrien se sauve vers le devant du métro.**_

 **Adrien : Excusez-moi monsieur, il y a un chat là dans la rame.**

Yvan: Mec, pourquoi tu lui dis ça?

Adrien: C'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé pour me transformer.

 **Conducteur : Ah bon! Je vais voir.**

 **Plagg : Un chat?**

 **Adrien : Plagg, il faut faire quelque chose.**

 **Plagg : Mais on vient à peine de se débarrasser de ton gorille.**

 **Adrien : Plagg transforme-moi!**

 **Plagg : Alors, on oublie le cinéma et le délicieux popcooorrrrrn!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

Marinette: J'avais raison, tu allais au ciné.

Adrien: Et j'aurais été parfaitement heureux d'y aller avec vous.

 **Marinette : Tikki, il faut vite que je me transforme.**

 **Chat Noir : Hey, c'était Lady Wifi, est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose?**

Alya: Vous êtes aussi aveugles que moi ma foi. Mari, tu t'es pas demandé d'où débarquait Chat Noir tout d'un coup?

Marinette: Non, mon Chaton arrive toujours dans les moments les plus inattendus alors, je sais pas, je n'ai pas été surprise.

 **Marinette : Euh je suis pas sure mais, et bien, Lady Wifi parlait comme une enfant que je connais. C'est un peu comme si elle contrôlait Alya, mon amie, enfin Lady Wifi et tout ça à distance. Oh, c'est tellement bizarre.**

 **Chat Noir : Et c'était quoi cette histoire de poupée?**

 **Marinette : J'ai des poupées chez moi avec lesquelles elle aime bien jouer.**

 **Chat Noir : Des poupées? Ok, où habites-tu?**

Marinette: Hey! Le jugement dans ton regard!

Adrien: Quoi, une fille de 15 ans qui joue aux poupées.

Marinette: En tant que baby-sitter.

Adrien: Oui mais les poupées t'appartiennent.

 **Marinette : Euh, 12 rue Gotlib.**

 **Chat noir : C'est noté. Je m'en occupe.**

 **Marinette : Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de Chat Noir en train de fouiller dans ma chambre.**

Alya: J'avoue qu'un garçon dans ta chambre, c'est une chose, mais Chat Noir, il aurait bien pu jeter un œil à tes sous-vêtements un coup là-bas.

Adrien: Hey! Accusation totalement gratuite.

Alya: Arrête, tout le monde sait que Chat Noir est un tombeur.

Adrien: Non Chat noir c'est moi alors...

Il se tut et prit un air boudeur. De son côté Alya fit un sourire complice à Nino. Son copain s'était fait un plaisir de lui raconter la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le blond et la réaction qu'il avait eu face à sa réputation de tombeur. La journaliste y avait vu une autre occasion de taquiner le modèle.

 **Tikki : Tu n'as qu'une phrase à dire.**

 **Marinette; Tikki, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Ladybug court vers la boulangerie.**_

 **Ladybug : Hey mon chaton, c'est par là!**

Alya: Et toi beau blond, aucune chance que tu te demandes comment Ladybug a pu savoir?

Adrien: Non, comme d'hab.!

 **Ladybug: Marionnettiste, tu n'as pas honte? C'est vraiment pas gentil de voler les poupées de sa baby-sitter.**

 **Chat Noir : Et s'introduire chez les gens sans leur permission mérite d'aller au lit sans dessert.**

 **Lady Wifi/Marionnettiste : Bientôt j'aurai vos Miraculous bande de vilains gentils super pas beaux.**

 **Chat Noir : Super pas beaux tu dis. Non, ce qu'on a ici, ça peut pas être moi.**

Marinette: Alors il ne reste que moi!

Adrien: Hey, depuis quand tu me prends au sérieux?

 **Lady Wifi : Pause**

 _ **Elle atteint une photo d'Adrien**_ **.**

Adrien: Hey, je n'ai jamais remarqué tes photos dans la chambre.

Marinette: Contente de voir que tu te concentres sur ce que tu as à faire.

 **Ladybug : Hiii! Tu te rappelles comment on avait vaincu Lady Wifi.**

 **Chat Noir : En mettant HS les antennes relais. J'y vais!**

 _ **Ladybug réussit à récupérer la poupée Ladybug avant que Lady Wifi ne l'atteigne.**_

 **Papillon : Bravo Marionnettiste, tu es très douée. Maintenant, prends-lui son Miraculous.**

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme!**

 _ **Il détruit l'antenne. Ladybug se libère, projette Lady Wifi à l'autre bout de la pièce et attrape son téléphone.**_

 **Ladybug : On dirait que tu n'as plus de réseau Wi-Fi.**

 _ **Elle jette le téléphone par terre et le brise.**_

 **Ladybug : Oh! Mais où est l'akuma?**

 **Marionnettiste : Je veux ces poupées Lady Wifi.**

 _ **Lady wifi lance un coffre à Ladybug et s'enfuit pas la fenêtre. Ladybug la suit et la cherche.**_

Rose: Oh Alya, tu détruis sa belle chambre!

Marinette: C'est vrai ça. Et mes parents ne sont jamais venus voir si j'allais bien.

Alya: Tu n'étais pas supposé être là.

Marinette: Raison de plus pour venir voir ce qui fait ce vacarme.

Adrien: Moi ça me réconforte.

Marinette le regarda d'un air étonné.

Adrien: On va pouvoir faire tout le boucan qu'on veut sans qu'ils viennent nous déranger.

Alya: La chance! Moi avec mes sœurs, c'est im-po-ssible!

Marinette: Alya, encore une fois, ne l'encourage pas!

 **Chat Noir : T'as capturé son akuma?**

 **Ladybug : Non, elle n'en avait pas.**

 **Chat Noir : Mais c'est impossible.**

 **Ladybug : C'est la Marionnettiste qui la contrôle, c'est elle qui doit avoir un akuma.**

 **Chat Noir : D'accord, Lady Wifi, n'est qu'une marionnette. Oh! T'as récupéré la poupée de Chat Noir.**

 **Ladybug : Désolée, j'ai pu prendre que celle-là!**

 **Chat Noir : Il faut retrouver la Marionnettiste avant qu'elle ne contrôle les autres poupées. Et surtout la mienne.**

Kim: Là mon vieux, tu es dans la mélasse. Contrôler par un enfant. Je veux dire une femme, ça passe, mais un enfant.

Alix: Merci pour l'info.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il sut alors qu'il en avait trop dit.

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, ta bague. Tu vas te détransformer.**

 **Chat Noir : la laisse pas faire de moi sa poupée. Il n'y a que tes désirs qui sont des ordres.**

Alya: Marinette tu te rends compte... Adrien te dit que tes désirs sont des ordres.

Marinette: Je commence à m'y faire ouais...

Adrien: À votre service princesse. L'offre tient toujours.

 **Ladybug : Oh, ça fait plaisir de l'entendre. Allez, file nourrir ton kwami!**

 _ **Elle prend son téléphone.**_

 **Nadia : Oui. Comment? Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug; Où est-ce que vous êtes?**

 **Nadia : Et bien, au studio télé.**

 **Ladybug : Et votre fille est avec vous?**

 **Nadia : Oui, elle est à la réception. Pourquoi? Est-ce que tout va bien?**

 **Ladybug; Oui euh mais ne bougez pas, j'arrive tout de suite.**

 **Scène : Studio télé**

 **Marionnettiste : Je vais utiliser ces poupées pour battre Ladybug et ce sera bien fait pour elle.**

Nathanaël: Tant de méchanceté alors que Ladybug ne lui a rien fait.

Max: Il faut pas essayer de comprendre les enfants, ils n'ont pas de logique.

Juleka: Surtout akumatisés

 **Scène : Dans la rue**

 **Plagg : Mmm… Quoi, je savoure mon fromage!**

Tikki: Plagg, j'aurais pensé qu`'après 5000 ans, tu aurais développé un certain sentiment d'urgence.

Plagg: Justement je suis immortel, j'ai tout mon temps.

 **Adrien : Oui bin, tu pourrais pas le savourer plus vite. Plagg, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Scène : Studio télé**

 _ **Ladybug consulte les caméras de surveillance.**_

 **Ladybug : Elle est encore dans l'immeuble, il faut évacuer les lieux.**

 **Nadia : Non, je vais aller retrouver ma fille.**

Sabrina: Euh... ce n'est plus vraiment ta fille.

Marinette: Ouais mais on déjà statué que Nadia aimait bien se mettre dans le pétrin.

 **Ladybug : Je vais la ramener Mme Chamack, mais ça m'aidera de vous savoir en sécurité.**

 _ **Dans le studio, la Marionnettiste pointe sa baguette sur les poupées.**_

 **Marionnettiste : À toi Dessinateur. Prends vie!**

 _ **Au musée, Nathanaël se transforme.**_

Nathanaël: Un des moments les plus étranges de ma vie.

Juleka: Ouais j'aurais paniqué aussi.

 **Marionnettiste : Rogercop, prends vie.**

 _ **Dans la rue, Roger se transforme. Au studio, le yo-yo de Ladybug sonne.**_

 **Chat Noir : Tu l'as localisé?**

 **Ladybug : Elle est dans l'immeuble de Kidz plus TV.**

 **Chat Noir : J'arrive.**

 _ **Ladybug écoute à la porte, une main se pose sur son épaule et elle se défend contre son propriétaire.**_

 **Chat Noir : Hey, c'est bon t'inquiète. Je suis pas une marionnette. Mais ce serait bien de trouver l'akuma avant que ça arrive.**

 **Ladybug : Désolée. On y va à trois. Un, deux, trois!**

 _ **Ils défoncent la porte**_ **.**

 **Marionnettiste : Chat Noir, prends vie!**

 **Chat Noir : NON!**

 _ **Il tente d'attraper la marionnette mais il est trop tard et il retombe à genou devant la Marionnettiste.**_

Nino: Pas de bol mec!

Adrien: Ouais mais bon après c'est le vide total.

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, non!**

 **Papillon : Utilise Chat Noir pour prendre la poupée Ladybug. Une fois que tu la contrôleras, tu auras gagné la partie et Ladybug sera enfin vaincue.**

 **Chat Noir/Marionnettiste : Donne-moi la poupée Ladybug, je veux ton Miraculous.**

 **Ladybug : Dans tes rêves microbe. L'Akuma doit se trouver dans sa baguette.**

Adrien: C'est moi ou elle que tu traitais de microbe.

Marinette: Eh bien disons, peut-être un peu des deux.

Adrien: Hey!

Marinette: Quoi, Chat Noir peut parfois être un tel crâneur!

 _ **Elle saute.**_

 **Marionnettiste : Arrêtez-la.**

 _ **Son yo-yo atteint Chat Noir.**_

 **Ladybug : Désolée Chat Noir.**

Marinette: Mais tu vois, je continue à me soucier de toi quand même.

 _ **Le Dessinateur et Rogercop arrivent.**_

 **Ladybug : Quoi, cinq contre un? C'est tout sauf un combat à la loyale.**

 **Papillon : Le moment que j'attendais tant est arrivé. Leur de ta défaite a enfin sonnée. Ladybug, tu as perdu.**

Mylène: Et toi tu as parlé trop vite Papillon.

Yvan: Ouais, vas-y Ladybug!

 **Marionnettiste : Je veux la poupée Ladybug, rapportez-la moi.**

 _ **Le Dessinateur dessine un portable à Lady Wifi.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Merci Dessinateur. Maintenant, prenons la poupée.**

 **Ladybug : C'est ça que vous voulez? Il faut dire s'il te plaît.**

 _ **Elle s'élance grâce à son yo-yo, attrape du ruban adhésif et sort.**_

 **Marionnettiste : Elle est partie avec la poupée. Rattrapez-la.**

 _ **Ils la rejoignent sur le toit mais ne la voit pas.**_

 **Lady Wifi/Marionnettiste : Où est-ce qu'elle est passée.**

 **Ladybug : Je m'occupe d'eux et ensuite de la Marionnettiste.**

 _ **Elle allume un projecteur qui aveugle le Dessinateur et Rogercop. Elle les attache ensemble avec le ruban adhésif. Chat Noir l'attaque avec son bâton mais elle s'en sert comme levier pour le propulser plus loin.**_

Adrien: Tout ça sans remord encore une fois.

Marinette lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue.

Mylène: Mais je dois avouer que tu es plutôt ingénieuse. Tu t'es débarrassé de trois en quelques secondes avec un simple ruban adhésif.

 **Ladybug : Si tu tiens vraiment à cette poupée, va la chercher.**

 _ **Elle lance la poupée qui atterrit sur la tour Eiffel.**_

 **Lady Wifi : je suis plus rapide que toi Ladybug. C'est moi qui vais gagner.**

 _ **Une petite fille la trouve et la prend.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Donne-moi cette poupée, c'est ma mienne.**

Nino: Ouah, tu es dure là Babe.

Rose: Pauvre petite fille. Tu l'as totalement terrorisée.

 _ **La petite fille lui donne la poupée et s'enfuit.**_

 **Chat Noir/Marionnettiste : Je vais t'attraper Ladybug et tu vas hyper trop le regretter.**

Marinette: Tu es presque mignon Chaton quand tu parles comme ça.

Elle lui gratta sous le menton.

 _ **Ladybug retourne en courant dans le studio.**_

 **Ladybug : Maintenant que tu es seule, je vais… hein? Où est-ce qu'elle est passée.**

Alya: C'est une enfant … non pire... c'est Manon, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va rester plus de 15 secondes au même endroit.

 _ **À la réception, Lady Wifi remet la poupée à la Marionnettiste.**_

 **Marionnettiste : C'est moi qui ai gagné. Ha ha, ha!**

 **Ladybug : Lâche cette poupée Manon.**

 **Marionnettiste : Je suis pas Manon, je suis la Marionnettiste.**

 _ **Elle attaque Ladybug à l'aide de Lady Wifi, elle se cache derrière un muret.**_

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm ! Une multiprise.**

 _ **Tous les super vilains ont rejoint la Marionnettiste.**_

Yvan: Ok là, tu es dans le trouble.

 **Marionnettiste : Tu as perdu Ladybug.**

 _ **Ladybug utilise sa vision spéciale pour comprendre comment utiliser son Luckycharm. Le Dessinateur efface le muret et Ladybug apparaît en faisant tournoyer le yo-yo et la multiprise.**_

 **Ladybug : Vous avez beau être quatre, maintenant je suis deux fois plus forte.**

Les élèves applaudirent Ladybug une fois de plus. Même Adrien semblait totalement embarqué dans l'histoire et acclamait sa coéquipière comme le fan qu'il était.

 _ **Elle pare les coups des super vilains et se fait en sorte qu'il s'attaque les uns les autres en déviant leurs coups.**_

 **Marionnettiste : Ladybug prends…**

 _ **Ladybug dévie le tir d'Alya vers la Marionnettiste et tous figent. Elle s'approche tranquillement en sifflotant et casse la baguette.**_

Les cris de joies retentirent dans le gymnase au moment où la petite fille à l'écran fut figée.

Alya: Ça ma belle, c'était le moment le plus chaud que tu as jamais vécue. Cinq contre un, dont Chat Noir dans le lot. Et moi en plus...

Nino: Ouais Babe, c'est ça, c'était toi la grosse menace!

 **Ladybug : Tu assez fais de mal comme ça, petit Akuma, je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **Chat Noir : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

 **Ladybug : Tu étais une marionnette. Mais je te rassure, on t'a pas pris pour un guignol.**

Nathanaël: J'en suis pas si convaincu.

Il imita Chat Noir sur le bâton: "Tu vas hyper trop le regretter"

Les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer à ce souvenir. Même Marinette étouffa un petit rire avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule d'un Adrien à la mine déconfite.

 **Chat Noir : Tant mieux. D'ailleurs, entre nous, toi je t'autorise à manipuler mon cœur où tu veux et quand tu veux.**

 **Ladybug : Hé hé hé. Je crois que je préférais quand la petite te faisait parler.**

Kim: Ouch! Tu es vraiment dure avec lui quand il est Chat Noir.

Marinette: Tu as vu les phrases à l'eau de rose qu'il me lance.

Nino: Ouais mec, t'as trop lu de roman savon dans ta tour d'ivoire durant toutes ces années.

Adrien: Hey, tu es supposé être mon meilleur pote.

Nino: Et alors.

Adrien: Cela veut dire me soutenir.

Nino: Tu connais pas la vraie règle mon pote.

Adrien: Ah non et c'est quoi!

Nino: Voyons c'est hyper connu. Tu es mon meilleur pote, je vais toujours t'aider à te relever quand tu tombes... dès que j'aurai fini de rigoler.

Adrien: Ok vraiment marrant! Merci!

 **Papillon : Non, ce n'est pas possible!**

Mylène: Et vlan le Papillon... tu tombes de haut maintenant. Ça t'apprendra!

 **Nadia : Manon! Merci beaucoup Ladybug. Merci infiniment.**

 **Ladybug : C'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller.**

 **Scène : La chambre de Marinette**

 **Marinette : Je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois Mme Chamack. J'aurais pas dû la lui prêter alors que vous n'étiez pas d'accord.**

 **Nadia : Manon sait parfois se montrer très convaincante.**

 **Marinette : Oui quand elle fait…**

 **Nadia : Ses yeux de petit chat. Ah oui, je les connais bien. Allez à tout à l'heure. Bisou Manon.**

 **Manon : Au revoir maman.**

 **Marinette : À tout à l'heure Mme Chamack.**

 **Manon : Je vais jouer avec Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

 **Marinette : Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée. Et si on allait plutôt au zoo.**

 **Manon : Mais je veux jouer avec les poupées. S'il te plaît.**

 **Marinette : C'est même pas la peine d'essayer Manon.**

 **Manon : hi hi hi J'adore allez au zoo. Je suis prête.**

Alya: Tu vois, tu apprends à la dure, mais tu apprends tout de même.

Marinette: Ouais, à pas de bébé.

Adrien: C'est pas tout ça ma Lady mais c'est l'heure pour nous de rejoindre M. Fu.

Marinette: Je te suis Chaton.

Adrien et Marinette s'étaient emparé de leurs parts de pizza et se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Mme Bustier ou Mr. Fu devait les attendre. En entrant, ils furent accueillis par le large sourire du vieil homme.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, quelle joie de vous avoir avec moi pour le repas!"

Marinette eut l'air quelque peu gêné par cet accueil. "S'il vous plaît maître, appelez-moi Marinette, je ne suis pas très à l'aise d'être appelée Ladybug quand je ne porte pas le costume."

"Moi de même monsieur"

"Bien sûr, bien sûr mes enfants. Allez, prenez place, il y a beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Particulièrement pour toi Adrien"

"Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien. Pourquoi vouloir me parler à moi en particulier?"

"Et bien, aussi bien entrer dans le vif du sujet maintenant. Il y a beaucoup plus en toi mon garçon qu'on a bien voulu te faire croire. En fait, le pouvoir des Miraculous fait partie de l'histoire de ta famille depuis des générations."

Adrien eut l'air surpris. Il aurait voulu poser des tonnes de questions mais les mots ne venaient pas.

"Ce qu'il y a de particulier dans tout cela" continua le gardien, "c'est que ce sont des gardiens différents qui à différents moments de l'histoire ont jeté leur dévolu sur plusieurs de tes ancêtres. Il semble qu'à travers tes aïeuls, une part de l'ancienne magie ait toujours subsisté. D'ailleurs, un trait caractéristique de cette forme de magie est la beauté, intérieure comme extérieure. Un visage attirant et un corps athlétique, mais surtout une âme pure et une personnalité empathique et avenante, tels sont les traits qui ont perdurés à travers la lignée de tes ancêtres et qui sont dues à l'ancienne magie chinoise à l'origine des Miraculous."

Adrien tenta de mettre ses idées en place." Mais pourquoi me dévoiler tout cela aujourd'hui?"

Mr. Fu eut l'air tout à coup fatigué. Ce qu'il avait à raconter n'avait rien de plaisant ou de simple. "Par où commencer? Il y a tellement à t'expliquer et beaucoup de ces nouvelles informations pourront te toucher profondément. Je crois cependant que tu es prêt à affronter la réalité."

Adrien hocha la tête d'un air résolu. Marinette se fit toute petite, elle voulait être là pour son coéquipier mais elle ne voulait pas trop prendre de place dans une histoire qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Mr. Fu reprit: "Sans l'apparition du Papillon, il n'aurait pas été nécessaire de réactiver les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Mais, comme je savais que l'homme derrière tous ces méfaits allait finir par frapper d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y avait longtemps que je planifiais te confier celui du Chat Noir. "

"Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas mon père si c'est à cause de ce que vous avez dit sur mes ancêtres?"

"Oh mais, je ne parlais pas des ancêtres du côté de ton père, mais bien de ta mère. »

"Ma mère?"

"Oui ta mère est la dernière personne de ta famille à avoir possédé un Miraculous. Elle est aussi la raison pour laquelle le Papillon est devenu le Papillon."

"Qu'est-ce que ma mère peut bien avoir à faire avec cet espèce de..."

"Bien, comme je disais plus tôt, la beauté est un trait qui a persisté à chaque génération de ta famille. Ta mère était une beauté incontestable, ça je crois que tu le savais déjà, et le Miraculous du Paon n'altérait en rien sa beauté. Bien sûr, le Paon est un Miraculous créé pour jeter la poudre aux yeux à ses adversaires. Ta mère avait pour mission de percer à jour et contrer la corruption qui pouvait se produire au sein des organisations qui nous dirigent. Ton père n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il disait toujours que ce genre de racaille n'était qu'une bande d'obsessifs, Il craignait le jour où l'un d'eux se mettrait en tête de gagner son cœur. Et malheureusement, ce jour a fini par arriver." 

"Mais, je comprends pas, ma mère était gardienne d'un Miraculous, elle pouvait sûrement se défendre."

"Tu dois savoir que les deux Miraculous les plus puissants sont ceux de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Aucun des autres ne leur arrive à la cheville. Les autres ont des pouvoirs puissants tout de même, on peut le voir avec le Papillon mais la coccinelle et le chat noir sont maîtres de la création et la destruction. Ensemble, ils sont encore plus redoutables. C'est pour cela que le Papillon les cherche. Il veut une fois pour toute posséder l'ultime pouvoir qui lui apportera au final ce qu'il désire le plus au monde: ta mère." 

"Et si le Papillon s'empare de nos Miraculous, il sera invincible?"

"Je ne saurais le dire Adrien. La combinaison de vos Miraculous est puissante parce que vos personnalités autant que celles des Miraculous, sont complémentaires. Difficile de trouver une complexité aussi efficace en un seul être humain." 

"Alors, je reviens à ma question: pourquoi moi? N'est-ce pas dangereux d'offrir le Miraculous au fils de sa victime?"

"Adrien, tu dois d'abord savoir que j'ai toujours vu en toi, les mêmes qualités que j'ai vu en ta mère. Le don de soi, le courage, rester calme lorsque tout semble désespéré, ne pas céder à tes émotions en moment de stress, tu tiens tout cela de ta mère."

Adrien avala péniblement. Son père lui avait déjà dit tout cela. Mais venant du grand gardien, c'était comme une bénédiction.

"Puis, tu as sûrement remarqué que ton père avait toujours été plutôt protecteur avec toi."

"Ça pour l'avoir remarqué..."

"Ton père a toujours eu peur que le pouvoir de ta mère lui fasse perdre sa femme… et son fils. Il a tenté de vous protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le peu de pouvoir qu'il possédait. L'argent, la célébrité, c'est tout ce qu'il connait. Quand ta mère a disparu, je suis certain que tu as senti les murs de ta prison se resserrés."

"Évidemment!"

"Tu te souviens de cette journée où tu as reçu ton Miraculous? Tu te souviens de ce que tu avais fait le matin"

"Oui bien sûr, je voulais aller à l'école mais Nathalie m'a empêché. Puis dans l'après-midi, j'ai reçu mon Miraculous."

"Et le lendemain..." Commença le vieil homme.

"Le lendemain, mon père a accepté que j'aille à l'école." Il fit une pause et regarda le vieil homme incrédule. "C'est vous? C'est vous qui l'avez convaincu que j'aille à l'école?"

"Mon garçon, j'ai dû le convaincre de bien plus que simplement aller à l'école. Le caractère d'un adolescent peut devenir instable lorsqu'on l'emprisonne. J'ai dû expliquer à ton père que seul la liberté allait te sauver... la liberté et le Miraculous de Chat noir."

"Mon père le sait?"

"Et oui mais nous avons établi la règle qu'il n'en discute jamais avec toi. Il devait fermer les yeux sur tes absences et tes excuses pitoyables. Il devait faire comme si de rien n'était. D'abord pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille à sa secrétaire et ton garde du corps mais surtout pour éviter la confrontation car il était loin d'être ravi de cette situation. Mais il était trop tard, je t'avais déjà remis le Miraculous. Tu dois d'ailleurs continuer à suivre cette règle et éviter le sujet avec ton père."

Adrien sentait que sa tête allait exploser... trop d'informations, trop d'émotions. Il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule. La présence de Marinette devenait un phare sur une mer agitée.

Voulant en terminer au plus vite avec cette tâche désagréable, le gardien lança le dernier renseignement qui lui parût capital.

"Une dernière chose mon garçon : la dernière enquête qui a mené ta mère à cette situation portait sur des magouilles dans les hautes sphères françaises ou l'on pressentait que plusieurs héritiers de grandes familles tentaient de tirer les ficelles pour faire avorter une loi particulière. Je pense que ta mère connaissait personnellement certains de ses individus et que le Papillon est probablement l'un d'entre eux. Ton père n'a jamais voulu parler à ce sujet, peut-être est-ce trop difficile émotionnellement ou peut-être est-il lié par la peur. Sous sa froideur, ton père n'a pas la même capacité que toi ou ta mère à contrôler ses émotions. Bref, j'ai bien peur que le Papillon en connaisse beaucoup sur ta mère et qu'il tente de t'utiliser pour la faire revenir."

"Mais comment?"

"Les attaques d'akuma, ont, pour la plupart, gravité autour de ton petit univers. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Soit prudent mon garçon. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda longuement dans les yeux. « Allez. C'est assez pour ce soir. Allez retrouver vos camarades de classe pour vous changer un peu les idées. "

Le gardien se leva pour quitter.

"Maitre, un instant"

"Oui mon garçon."

"Savez-vous où est ma mère?"

"Non... personne ne sait où est ta mère. Mais elle est entrée en communication avec moi deux ou trois fois depuis son départ. Elle sait que tu détiens un Miraculous et elle est vraiment fière de toi."

"Merci maître"

"Bonsoir mon garçon. Bonsoir mademoiselle!"

Il sortit laissant les deux héros un peu abasourdis.


	15. Jackady

_**Ne désespérez pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Juste un peu moins de temps. Je lis vos commentaires mais je ne peux pas toujours y répondre. Lorsque vous laisser un commentaire sans vous être connecté, impossible pour moi d'y répondre.**_

 _ **En ce qui concerne les expressions plus québécoises, je n'en suis pas toujours consciente alors mentionnez les moi en commentaires, je pourrai trouver un équivalent de la France.**_

 _ **Puis j'ai eu des offres concernant la rédaction des scripts en Français, j'avoue que sans cette étape, je publierais plus vite. Alors lâchez-vous lousse! (Expression québécoise qui veut dire de ne pas vous gêner.) En même temps, transcrire les scripts me permet de vraiment tout noter de l'émission et ça me donne des idées de commentaires de la part des élèves.**_

 _ **Désolé pour ceux qui auraient aimé que le Papillon soit Gabriel Agreste, je sais que tous les signes pointent vers lui mais j'essaie de voir si c'est pas possible de détourner les signes et d'avoir d'autres explications (Même si je n'y crois pas moi-même.)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture… on est à la moitié de la fiction et je ne vous laisse pas tomber.**_

De longues minutes après que Mr. Fu les ait quittés, Adrien était resté sans bouger, le visage dans les mains, les coudes sur le bureau de leur enseignante. Marinette n'avait pas osé le déranger. Ce n'était pas son histoire, son passé, son héritage. Son instinct lui avait indiqué de rester en retrait encore un moment afin de laisser à son coéquipier le temps de bien assimiler les nouvelles informations et l'impact que tout cela avait sur sa vie.

À un certain moment, bien qu'il ne changea pas de position, le jeune homme commença à montrer des signes de nervosité. Elle le vit comme un indice qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule. Le blond leva doucement la tête et jeta un regard désespéré à sa copine, un regard qui l'appelait à l'aide. Elle se plaça face à lui et lui ouvrit les bras. Il n'avait pas détaché son regard du sien. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui, lui passa une main sur son visage avant d'aller enfouir le sien sur son épaule. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et l'étreignit de façon à lui transmettre toute l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Il referma les bras autour de la taille de Marinette et laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de se cacher le nez dans le cou de la demoiselle.

En sentant l'odeur de la jeune fille, Adrien sentit le calme se propager en lui. Tout irait bien. Sa Lady était à ses côtés. Il lui souffla dans l'oreille. « Je t'aime Marinette. Je t'aime tellement. Ne me laisse pas ma Lady. »

« Jamais Chaton. Je t'aime aussi.»

De bonheur, il commença à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou. Marinette se sentait fondre. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il traça paresseusement une ligne de baiser du creux de son épaule à sa mâchoire. Il se décolla légèrement avant de poser son front contre le sien le temps de reprendre son souffle. D'un regard, il lui demanda la permission de l'embrasser. Quand les yeux de la demoiselle se posèrent sur ses lèvres, il n'attendit pas d'autres signes et l'embrassa.

Alors que les lèvres du garçon dansaient sur les sienne, Marinette commença à promener ses mains dans le cou et les cheveux du garçon. Elle était parfaitement heureuse. Leur premier baiser était parfait. Ils étaient seuls, en amour, conscients de leur dépendance l'un envers l'autre. Mr. Fu n'avait pas eu besoin de rien dire, ils avaient déjà compris. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, des âmes, sœurs. À l'instar de Plagg et Tikki, ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un tendre sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres respectives. Le moment était magique, mais tous les deux savaient qu'il fallait revenir à la réalité. Marinette changea légèrement de position de façon à s'asseoir de côté sur les genoux du jeune homme et plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Il entoura les épaules de sa copine d'un bras et attrapa sa main de l'autre.

« Comment tu te sens Chaton? »

« Je… je sais pas vraiment. Je sais pas si je dois être heureux de savoir que ma mère est en vie ou inquiet que le Papillon soit au final, à ses trousses. Puis il y a tout l'histoire des Miraculous dans ma famille. Et mon père qui sait… mon père… bon sang. Si j'avais su tout ça avant. Il faisait tout ça pour me protéger… je suis perdu. J'ai toujours eu peur d'être un fardeau pour lui. »

« Chaton, bien sûr que non. Voyons, c'est ton père et il t'aime. Une seule fois dans ma vie, j'ai discuté seule à seule avec ton père et c'est de toi qu'il m'a parlé. Et ta mère… tu te rends compte Chaton. Ta mère sait que tu es Chat Noir. Elle doit suivre tes aventures sur les médias et être tellement fière de toi. »

Adrien n'avait pas réalisé. En effet, sa mère savait qu'il était Chat Noir et les aventures des deux héros de Paris faisaient la une partout dans le monde. Sans compter les réseaux sociaux.

Marinette continua. « Remarque, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu es aussi célèbre que Chat Noir après tout. Hey! »

Adrien sursauta : « Quoi? »

« Bien sûr, toutes ces séances photos auxquelles ton père t'oblige à participer. Ce n'est pas seulement pour faire rouler son entreprise. Adrien, ton père voulait sûrement que ta mère continue de te voir grandir. »

Le blond assimila l'hypothèse que sa coéquipière venait d'émettre. Il y a une heure de cela, il lui aurait ri à la figure. Mais avec ce qu'il avait appris ce soir, l'explication était tout à fait plausible. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le sourire d'Adrien s'élargit considérablement. Sa mère était vivante et avait de ses nouvelles. Son père tenait à lui et, à sa manière un peu maladroite, tentait de le protéger. Il avait même accepté qu'il expérimente la vie de superhéros. À sa façon, il l'appuyait dans toutes les facettes de sa vie. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas si mauvaises finalement. Il ne restait qu'à botter les fesses de ce papillon de malheur. Ce vulgaire insecte en avait après les deux femmes de sa vie mais il ne le laisserait pas parvenir à ses fins.

« Eh bien, voilà tout plein de raison pour écraser le méchant Papillon. Ma Lady, là je suis surmotivé pour lui donner une raclée. Personne ne touchera à ma mère et à ma Lady.»

« Et je serai à tes côtés pour l'en empêcher. »

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « Promis ! »

Ainsi installé, il avait une vue parfait des lèvres de sa partenaire. Ces lèvres l'appelaient. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à un bref moment. Ils étaient toujours seuls et elle semblait plus belle que jamais. Il effaça le peu d'espace qui restait encore entre eux pour l'embrasser, cette fois-ci plus passionnément. Et les baisers ne se comptèrent bientôt plus. Ils expérimentaient ensemble, écartant les lèvres, entremêlant leurs langues. Plusieurs minutes, ils se laissèrent aller ainsi au simple bonheur de s'embrasser. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur une Mme Bustier, qui, avec un regard indulgent, les chassa de son territoire.

« Allez rejoindre les autres, il reste deux épisodes à visionner ce soir. »

Un peu gênés, ils quittèrent rapidement sans jeter un regard en arrière. Un coup la porte refermé derrière eux, leur enseignante laissa échapper un petit rire de contentement. Elle avait vu juste au sujet des deux adolescents. M. Damocles lui devait 20 euros.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent main dans la main au gymnase. La plupart de leurs camarades étaient déjà installés pour visionner le prochain épisode. En les voyant arriver les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Alya savait exactement ce qui s'était passé. Aussitôt que sa copine fût installée à ses côtés, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Alors, il embrasse comment le beau blond? »

Marinette se retourna d'un coup vers elle, les joues encore plus rouges, les yeux grands ouverts. « C'est évident à ce point? »

« Mais non ma belle mais moi, je te connais et ne détourne pas la question. »

« Il embrasse comme un rêve… »

« Voilà, tu commences bien. Tu verras qu'avec le temps, tu me donneras tous les détails. »

Marinette lui tira la langue et alla chercher refuge dans les bras de son copain avant de porter son attention à l'épisode qui commençait.

 **Jackady**

 **Scène: Studio télé**

 **Alec: Bienvenue à tous sur le plateau de votre jeu préféré: Le Défi. Faites du bruit pour notre prochain candidat: NINO! Alors Nino, tu es le meilleur DJ de ton collège. C'est carrément génial! On a préparé des platines pour ta démonstration**

Nino: Hey... c'est moi! Je me souviens, j'avais remporté le défi. Mais le pote après moi, il a pas trop eu de chance.

Adrien: Ouais, il a rencontré mon père.

 **Scène: Maison de Marinette**

 **Marinette: Punie, mais pourquoi?**

 **Tom: Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, Marinette. Lundi matin, absente en sport.**

 _ **Elle se voit arrêter un hélicoptère.**_

 **Marinette: J'étais en permanence.**

 **Tom: Vendredi soir, absente en permanence.**

 _ **Elle se voit sauver un chat.**_

 **Marinette: J'étais en sport.**

Adrien: Hey, comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas avec toi ces fois-là?

Marinette: Je ne sais pas, il y a des tonnes de fois où j'ai agi seule. Pas toi?

Adrien: Euh... non. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu m'appelles dès qu'il y a quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

Marinette: Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde une chance d'être avec toi Chaton.

Elle lui fit un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

Alya: Hey, on est là vous savez.

 **Tom: Tu n'es jamais là où tu devrais être Marinette. Alors le seul moyen de savoir où tu es vraiment c'est que tu restes ici. Désolé.**

 **Marinette: Mais papa, j'étais invitée. Nino est un copain, il comptait sur moi.**

Nino: Trop cool Marinette. Merci!

 **Scène: Studio télé**

 **Alec: Alors le défi de nos téléspectateurs pour toi est de réussir à faire danser le maire de Paris: André Bourgeois. Bonne chance. Merci d'avoir accepté de jouer avec nous M. le maire. Vous pensez qu'il a des chances de réussir?**

 **M. Bourgeois: Aucune, je déteste danser. La dernière fois qu'on m'y a pris, Madonna était encore à la maternelle.**

Chloé: Pauvre papa, ce qu'il peut être coincé des fois.

 **Scène: Maison de Marinette**

 **Tom: Je sais que Nino est ton ami, mais tant que tes absences injustifiées continueront, tu resteras à la maison.**

 **Marinette: Génial.**

 _ **Elle monte à sa chambre.**_

 **Tikki: Tu peux pas leur en vouloir. Comment pourraient-ils savoir que si tu rates les cours, c'est pour sauver le monde?**

 **Marinette: Je suppose que les punitions font partie de la vie top secrète des super héroïnes mais c'est pas juste quand même.**

Rose: Oh Marinette, tu es vraiment géniale de subir tout ça pour Paris.

Mylène: Ouais Marinette, ça peut paraître anodin comme ça, mais c'est ta vie que tu mets en veilleuse pour nous sauver. Merci! Et Adrien aussi.

Adrien: C'est gentil Mylène mais moi, c'est plutôt le contraire. J'ai beaucoup plus de liberté depuis que je suis Chat Noir.

 **Tikki: C'est vrai mais... hey, tu n'es pas punie la semaine prochaine. Si Nino gagne, là tu pourras aller le voir.**

 **Marinette: Oui mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'Adrien y était.**

Nino: Ok, ce n'est pas moi que tu voulais voir finalement.

Marinette: Nino, bien sûr que je voulais t'encourager. C'était juste un petit bonus d'avoir Adrien.

 **Scène: Repère du Papillon**

 **Papillon: Le Défi, quel concept absolument fascinant. Une émission de télévision propice à tellement d'émotions négatives. Oh, j'entrevois le chaos et la destruction.**

Avec les nouvelles informations qu'il détenait, Adrien se crispa à la vue de son ennemi. C'était lui, le monstre qui avait brisé sa vie, fait fuir sa mère. C'était lui qui en voulait à sa famille et à sa partenaire.

Marinette sentit son copain se tendre. Elle porta une de ses mains à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Bien qu'il ne relaxa pas complètement, elle remarquât qu'il se relâcha quelque peu. Elle comprenait son malaise. Elle l'épaulerait jusqu'à ce que cette ordure ait enfin ce qu'il mérite.

 **Scène: Chambre de Marinette**

 _ **Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, on voit Nino qui joue sur sa table de mixage.**_

 **Marinette: T'es sérieuse, comment tu peux me dire ça Alya?**

 **Alya (au téléphone): Désolée, mais ton père a pas entièrement tort Marinette. T'es jamais où t'avais dit que tu serais. Avec tous tes retards, tes absences mystérieuses et tout, je me demanderais presque si t'as pas... une double vie.**

Nino: Ok, là Max, tu mets un point à Alya. Tu t'entends Babe, tu avais la réponse sur les lèvres et t'as pas allumé. Ça c'est trop grave.

 **Marinette: N'importe quoi, tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai.**

Alya: Ouais et avec sa réaction. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas déchiffrer ton air coupable?

Max: Dans la bataille du couple aveugle, c'est l'égalité entre Nino et Alya: 1 à 1.

 **Scène: Chambre de Marinette**

 _ **On amène l'illusionniste à côté d'Adrien. Il vient pour lui serrer la main mais le gorille le menace.**_

 **Adrien: Non c'est bon.**

Kim: Ouah mec, il est stressé ton garde du corps.

Nathanaël: Ouais, tu devrais lui trouver une femme.

Adrien: Impossible de lui trouver une femme s'il ne dit jamais un mot. Il ne fait que grogner.

Alya: Alors achète-lui une guenon gonflable.

Nino: Merde Alya, c'est quoi ces idées... ahhh. Ça y'est j'ai mal au cœur.

 _ **Nino continue à faire jouer sa musique et M. Bourgeois bat la mesure avec sa tête.**_

 **Alec: VICTOIRE! Défi remporté par Nino. Vous avez bougé la tête en rythme M. le Maire, vous avez donc dansé.**

Toute la classe applaudit la performance de Nino. Il se leva et fit la révérence. Alya l'attrapa par le t-shirt et l'écrasa au sol.

 **M. Bourgeois: Quoi mais pas du tout. J'avais juste le cou qui... qui me grattait et c'est tout.**

 **Alec: Mais se gratter le cou en rythme compte aussi pour de la danse. Nino, félicitations. On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau défi. Et maintenant, notre candidat suivant. Applaudissez Jack Grimmaud!**

 **Adrien: Bien joué mon pote!**

 **Alec: M. Grimmaud. Vous êtes hypnotiseur. Vous utilisez des cartes pour envoûter des gens et leur faire faire ce que vous voulez.**

 **Jack: Eh bien oui, je suis hypnotiseur mais l'idée n'est pas d'obliger les gens à faire n'importe quoi.**

 **Alec: Donc, votre défi aujourd'hui Jack, sera d'utiliser votre talent pour convaincre une célébrité insaisissable de venir sur notre plateau télé. Faites du bruit pour le roi de la mode: Gabriel Agreste.**

 **M. Agreste: Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette émission. On m'a dit que c'était une interview.**

Adrien se tapa le front en secouant la tête. Vraiment, côté tact, son père pourrait prendre quelques leçons.

 **Nino: Mec, C'est ton père.**

 **Alec: Allez-y Grimmaud, voyons si vous pouvez faire venir M. Agreste jusqu'ici grâce à votre pouvoir de persuasion.**

 **Jack: Je vous l'ai dit, je ne force pas les gens à faire ce que je veux.**

 **Alec: Un hypnotiseur timide, c'est la meilleure, pas vrai Gabriel?**

 **M. Agreste: Ah, c'est hilarant. Votre émission est pitoyable, tout comme votre candidat. Me contrôler moi, jamais!**

 _ **Il met fin à la transmission.**_

 **Adrien: Ouais, c'est bien mon père.**

La classe éclata de rire à la réaction d'Adrien.

Yvan: Hey Adrien, il est sympathique comme cela tous les jours?

Adrien: Je dirais même qu'il était dans une bonne journée. Normalement il aurait raccroché après la première phrase.

 **Alec: On dirait bien que M. Agreste a refusé votre défi, Jack. La partie est finie.**

 **Jack: Mais c'est pas juste. J'ai même pas eu le temps de...**

 _ **On le sort du studio.**_

 **Papillon: Oui, humiliation et colère. C'est la recette idéale pour transformer un perdant en gagnant. Envole-toi mon petit Akuma, et noircit son cœur. Je suis le Papillon et tu es maintenant Jackady. Je vais t'aider à devenir le plus grand hypnotiseur du monde. Mais en échange, tu devras m'aider quand le moment sera venu. Cela te convient-il Jackady?**

Adrien: Alya, tu as fait des recherches sur ces fameuses fenêtres?

Alya: J'ai googlé un peu et fait un petit tour dans Street view... mais il y en a des rues à Paris.

 **Jack: Jackady oui.**

 _ **Il se transforme et entre dans le studio.**_

 **Jackady: Jackady l'émission n'est pas finie.**

 **Alec: Mais qu'est-ce que...**

 **Jackady: Silence! Jackady personne ne t'aime, tu es un vilain petit canard.**

Kim: Tant mieux, ce mec là, il me plaît pas.

 _ **Alec agit comme un canard. Le gorille s'élance pour protéger Adrien.**_

 **Jackady: Jackady stop. Jackady tu es un gorille.**

 _ **Le gorille agit comme un gorille. Adrien et Nino se sauvent.**_

Adrien: Ça le change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Il fait juste être plus éloquent.

Nino: Ouais, il est presque plus bavard.

 **Scène: Chambre de Marinette**

 _ **On voit les évènements sur son ordinateur.**_

 **Tikki: Marinette, regarde.**

 **Marinette: Heu, il faut que j'y aille Alya.**

Alya: Pourquoi j'ai pas entendu Tikki parlé? Ah c'est frustrant tous les signes que j'ai manqués.

 **Alya: Bon courage Marinette, moi je retourne à mon babysitting.**

 **Marinette: Tikki, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je suis punie.**

 **Tikki: Tu n'as pas le choix, il faut que tu l'arrêtes. On sera encore plus prudente que d'habitude. Installe cet oreiller sous tes draps. C'est parfait.**

Nathanaël: Attends tu essaies de tromper tes parents avec le bon vieux truc de l'oreiller et c'est ça que tu appelles plus prudente?

Marinette: T'aurais une meilleure idée peut-être?

 **Marinette: Tikki, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Scène: Chambre de Marinette**

 **Jackady: Le styliste Gabriel Agreste a refusé mon défi et il va le regretter. Avant minuit ce soir, il se donnera en spectacle pour vous sur ce plateau. Gabriel, prépare-toi, j'arrive.**

 **Chat Noir: Père!**

 **Papillon: L'idée est risquée, mais elle m'inspire un plan. Bonne chance Jackady.**

Yvan: Pourquoi il dit ça.

Adrien: Il connaît mon père.

Kim: Quoi? Pourquoi?

Adrien: Longue et pénible histoire.

 _ **Chat Noir aperçoit Nino et lui fait signe de se taire avant de s'élancer sur Jackady.**_

 **Chat Noir: Chat Noir a dit: tais toi et donne-moi ces cartes.**

 _ **Jackady lance les cartes et Chat Noir va les ramasser.**_

Marinette: Chaton, tu t'es laissé avoir par cela. C'est une tactique de diversion de base. Je suis pas très fière de toi là.

Adrien: Hey, tu sais très bien que dans l'action, on prend parfois de mauvaises décisions.

 **Jackady: Mon gorille va s'occuper de toi. Jackady débarrasse moi de lui.**

 _ **Le gorille jette Chat Noir en dehors du studio.**_

 **Chat Noir: Prépare-toi vieux singe, je vais t'apprendre à faire la grimace.**

Marinette: Avoue que ça faisait longtemps que tu rêvais de lui dire ça.

Adrien: Comment t'as su?

Marinette: Je connais bien mon coéquipier.

 _ **Chat Noir évite le poing du Gorille et atterrit plus loin. Jackady ramasse ses cartes dans le studio.**_

 **Jackady: Il me faut une armée.**

 _ **Un groupe de personnes attend l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvre sur Jackady.**_

 **Jackady: Jackady vous êtes tous des soldats. Jackady fouillez la ville de fond en comble mes soldats et trouvez Gabriel Agreste.**

 _ **Ils s'exécutent.**_

Max: Tu parles d'une armée. On dirait plutôt une gang de zombies.

Sabrina: Ouais ils ont l'air plus idiot que menaçants.

Nino: Ça ferait une belle chorégraphie pour une vidéo de Michael Jackson.

 _ **Chat Noir attaque le Gorille avec son bâton mais son adversaire le lui enlève.**_

 **Chat Noir: J'te préviens, mon prof de karaté m'a dit que...**

 _ **Le Gorille l'emprisonne dans une violente étreinte.**_

 **Chat Noir: … c'était pas la taille qui compte.**

Kim: Ouais mais là ton gorille il est surentraîné. Superhéros ou pas, tu te bats contre un garde du corps.

 _ **Ladybug arrive dans le studio qu'elle trouve vide. Elle aperçoit Nino.**_

 **Ladybug: Hey, tout va bien.**

 **Nino: Moi ça va, mais mon pote Adrien est quelque part dans les studios.**

Adrien: Merci mon vieux de t'inquiéter pour moi.

 **Ladybug: Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver.**

 _ **Chat Noir est pris entre le mur et le gorille.**_

 **Chat Noir: J'arrête le karaté.**

La classe tout entière éclata de rire.

Marinette: Oh Chaton, je sais pas comment tu fais pour garder le moral et faire des blagues quand tu es en mauvaise posture comme cela.

Adrien: Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait de m'abattre sur mon sort. Attitude positive.

Marinette: Même si ça m'agace des fois, je m'en passerais pas tu sais.

 _ **Une femme sort de l'ascenseur.**_

 **Chat Noir: Oh tiens, salut Ladybug.**

 _ **Le Gorille se retourne et Chat Noir en profite pour se défaire et le projeter dans l'ascenseur.**_

Adrien: Ne jamais douter... j'ai quand même réussi à m'en sortir.

Marinette: Je n'ai jamais douté de toi.

 **Chat Noir: Ça suffit maintenant. Cataclysme.**

 _ **Il détruit les commandes de l'ascenseur. Il ramasse son bâton et se retourne vers un nouveau venu.**_

 **Ladybug: Contente de te voir aussi Chat Noir.**

 **Chat Noir: Oh, pardon, j'ai cru que tu étais Jackady.**

 **Nino: Je l'ai vu, il a formé une armée immense.**

 **Chat Noir: Oui, on dirait bien qu'il en a après Gabriel Agreste. On a intérêt à être plus rapide que lui.**

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir, tu vas te détransformer, je vais faire un dernier tour des lieux pour retrouver l'ami de Nino.**

 **Chat Noir: Pas la peine, il s'est sûrement fait hypnotisé.**

 **Nino: Mais c'est mon pote.**

 **Chat Noir: Ah oui c'est vrai. Il a peut-être réussi à se cacher. Je vous laisse le chercher. On se retrouve plus tard chez Gabriel Agreste, d'accord. Là, je dois y aller. Ça devrait pas être trop dur de retrouver Adrien. Plagg cache-toi.**

Tikki: Quoi Plagg? Pas de plainte pour avoir ton fromage cette fois-ci?

Plagg: Hey, je sais me tenir et attendre le bon moment.

Tikki: Depuis quand?

Plagg: Quelques décennies

.

Adrien: Ne lui donne pas trop de crédit Tikki, il y a toujours du fromage dans la poche de ma chemise.

Tikki: Oh, ça explique tout.

 _ **Adrien arrive d'un côté de la passerelle alors que Ladybug et Nino arrivent de l'autre.**_

 **Adrien: Ah Nino.**

 **Nino: Adrien. Mec, tout va bien?**

 **Adrien: Ça va. Euh bonjour.**

Adrien: Là je me disais: Une vision de rêve... peut-être qu'Adrien peut réussir où Chat Noir échoue.

 **Ladybug: Euh... bon... bonjour. T'es sûr que ça va?**

 **Adrien: Oui très bien. Euh, mais il faut qu'on aille chez moi tout de suite. Mon père est en danger.**

Adrien: Et là je me suis dit: Et merde, pas le temps, je dois sauver mon père.

 **Ladybug: Allons-y, Chat Noir nous retrouveras là-bas.**

 **Scène: Manoir Agreste**

 **Adrien: Nathalie où est mon père? Il est en danger.**

 **Nathalie: Il le sait déjà.**

 **M. Agreste: Bonsoir Ladybug.**

 **Adrien: Père, il faut que vous partiez d'ici. Cet hypnotiseur, Jackady, il va s'en prendre à vous.**

Kim: Tu appelles toujours ton père comme ça? Je pensais que plus personne ne le faisait depuis les années 50 au moins.

Alya: Hey Kim, le respect, est-ce que ça existe dans ton dictionnaire?

 **M. Agreste: Quoi, tu veux que je laisse un fou dicter mes choix, sûrement pas.**

Adrien: Ouais bien, moi c'est lui qui dicte mes choix.

 **Adrien: Mais Père, il est dangereux. Qui sait de quoi il est capable.**

 **M. Agreste: Montez dans ta chambre, tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Nathalie, assurez-vous qu'ils y restent. Il faut excuser la conduite de mon fils Ladybug, il est comme était sa mère, extrêmement sensible.**

Adrien: Pourquoi il te parle de moi comme si j'étais un enfant capricieux. Merde, j'ai le même âge que toi.

Marinette lui fit une brève caresse sur la joue pour le calmer.

 **Ladybug: Il a raison vous savez. Jackady est une vraie menace. Vous courrez un grand danger.**

 **M. Agreste: Que pourrait-il m'arriver avec vous ici pour me protéger?**

Sabrina: Et voilà l'homme qui remet sa vie entre les mains d'une adolescente de quinze ans. 

**Nino: Hey, t'es sûr que ton paternel, c'est pas un robot ou un truc comme ça.**

Alya: Nino, ça se dit pas!

Nino: Entre moi et mon pote, y'a pas de ce genre de tabou.

 **Adrien: Avec mon père, je ne suis jamais sûr de rien.**

 **Nino: Ouah Mec, j'ai déjà vu des stades plus petits que ta chambre.**

Kim: Sérieusement, Adrien, il faut vraiment faire cette petite fête chez toi.

Adrien: Tu viens de voir mon père dans toute sa générosité et tu y crois encore?

 **Adrien: Fais comme chez toi, je vais prendre une douche.**

 **Nino: Maintenant?**

Alya: Max, ce point-là va à Nino. Non mais sérieux, il est arrivé en s'inquiétant pour son père et là tout d'un coup il est assez relax pour aller prendre une douche.

 **Adrien: Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est mon côté mannequin. Pourquoi est-ce que mon père ne m'écoute jamais. Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

Nino: Quoi? C'est son côté mannequin.

Alya: Nino, il n'est pas dans la douche pour vrai là!

 _ **Ladybug et M. Agreste regarde des photos d'Adrien.**_

 **M. Agreste: Il est parfait n'est-ce pas?**

Marinette : Tu vois ce que je te disais plus tôt. La seule fois que ton père m'a parlé en tant que Ladybug, c'est pour faire ton éloge.

Adrien : Ouais en tant que mannequin.

Marinette : Oh Chaton! Allez, ton père est fier de toi.

 **Ladybug: Quoi? Hein? Euh, qui ça?**

 **M. Agreste: Mon fils, Adrien. C'est l'image de la perfection, vous ne trouvez pas?**

 **Ladybug: Oh si, il est parfait. Euh... J'veux dire, je le connais pas très bien mais il a l'air euh...**

Chloé: Tout doux Marinette. Un peu plus et tu baves sur le parquet. Non mais vraiment, un peu de retenue.

Mylène: Bien sûr Chloé, parce que ton comportement est très contrôlé.

Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Yvan en imitant Chloé "Ah! ADRICHOU!"

 **M. Agreste: Je n'avais jamais remarqué vos boucles d'oreille. Elles sont tout à fait fascinantes. Vous permettez?**

 _ **Le yoyo de Ladybug sonne.**_

Adrien: Mis à part le fait qu'il te met parfaitement inconfortable. Il n'est jamais aussi gentil avec moi.

 **Ladybug: Euh, excusez-moi. Chat Noir, mais où est-ce que t'étais passé.**

 **Chat Noir: Euh, j'étais euh... J'essayais de retarder Jackady.**

 **Ladybug: Et? Chat Noir?**

 **Chat Noir: J'ai pas réussi à le retenir. Il arrive et il est pas tout seul.**

 _ **Chat Noir entre par la fenêtre.**_

 **Chat Noir: Fermez toutes les issues, ils arrivent de partout. Faites ce que je dis, enclenchez les systèmes de défense. Il faut verrouiller la maison.**

Yvan: Ouah, du calme mec. Tu paniques grave là.

Adrien: C'est ma maison et mon père.

 **Système: Verrouillage activé.**

 _ **Les fenêtres se barricadent dans toute la maison.**_

Nathanaël: Tout se ferme autour de toi Nino et tu réagis à peine.

Nino: Ladybug était là non? Donc pas de prob.

 **M. Agreste: Comment saviez-vous pour le système?**

Adrien (pour Marinette): Il me teste là?

Marinette hoche la tête.

 **Chat Noir: Euh. Dans une maison pareille, c'était... C'était évident.**

 **M. Agreste: Ils n'entreront pas, cette maison est une vraie forteresse.**

 **Jackady: Jackady détruisez.**

 _ **L'armée détruit la barrière.**_

 **Système: Générateur de secours activé.**

 **Chat Noir: Ils sont bien trop nombreux, votre de système de défense ne va pas tenir.**

Max: Je ne comprends pas bien là. Ce n'est qu'une poignée d'êtres humains normaux, sans armes ni outils contre une forteresse visiblement bien protégée. Comment ont-ils réussis à tout mettre à terre?

Rose: Peut-être que les pouvoirs de Jackady ont décuplés leur force.

 **Ladybug: Oh! Adrien et Nino, il faut que j'aille les chercher.**

Alya: Tu t'améliores, tu n'avais pas oublié Nino.

 **M. Agreste: Nathalie, prenez les télécommandes pour ouvrir les portes. Elle vous accompagne.**

 **Chat Noir: Je vais renforcer les défenses extérieures. Allez dans l'atrium, ce sera plus sûr qu'ici.**

 **M. Agreste: Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, pas même d'un superhéros.**

 **Chat Noir: Là vous courrez les mêmes risque que tout le monde, alors arrêtez de vous croire au-dessus des autres et faites ce que je vous dis.**

Nino: Ouah dément mec!

 **M. Agreste: Mm, sacré tempérament, vous me rappelez quelqu'un.**

Adrien murmura: "Évidemment, puisque tu sais qui je suis."

Nino se pencha vers son ami: "Quoi mec? Ton père sait que tu es Chat Noir?"

Adrien lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort et hocha la tête. Alya qui n'avait rien manqué de l'interaction entre les deux jeunes hommes se mit la main sur la bouche de stupéfaction.

 _ **Chat Noir sort. M. Agreste regarde le portrait de sa femme. L'armée détruit les barrières.**_

 **Papillon: Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ton armée Jackady!**

 **Jackady: Gabriel est là!**

 **Papillon: Oui mais, n'oublie pas notre accord, je sens la présence de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Quand tu seras face à eux, tu pourras honorer notre contrat. Il te suffira de prendre leurs bijoux: les Miraculous.**

 **Jackady: C'est comme si c'était fait. Jackady s'en occupe.**

 _ **Ladybug et Nathalie arrivent dans la chambre d'Adrien.**_

 **Nino: Ladybug, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

Alix: À ton avis, y'a un akumatisé dans la nature.

 **Ladybug: Il faut se mettre à l'abri, où est Adrien?**

 **Nino: Dans la douche.**

 **Ladybug: Maintenant?**

Adrien: Hey! Le jugement dans le regard.

Marinette: Je te retourne le coup des poupées.

 **Nino: C'est son côté mannequin.**

Alya: Ouah, Babe, tu avais bien retenu ta leçon.

 **Ladybug: Amenez Nino dans l'atrium, je m'occupe d'Adrien et laissez-moi la télécommande s'il vous plaît. Adrien?**

 _ **Chat Noir arrive par la fenêtre.**_

 **Ladybug: Adrien?**

 _ **Il ouvre la douche et Ladybug ouvre la porte.**_

Kim: Hey Marinette, même en superhéros, tu te gardes une gêne avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de bain quand quelqu'un se douche.

Marinette: Il y avait urgence là.

Alya: Le genre d'urgence qui t'arrange non?

 **Ladybug: Adrien?**

 **Adrien: Oui.**

Juleka: Trop calme.

Nathanaël: Tu l'as dit. C'est tout un contraste avec Chat Noir.

 **Ladybug: Il faut s'en aller... trop dangereux... partir.**

 **Adrien: Est-ce que je peux m'habiller d'abord?**

 **Ladybug: Oui bien sûr, oui c'est si... oui, non, euh évidemment tu peux.**

Alya: Et évidemment, quand il te demande s'il peut s'habiller, tu te jettes presque tête première dans la salle de bain.

Marinette se cacha une fois de plus le visage dans les mains, alors qu'Adrien se penche pour embrasser l'arrière de son cou en murmurant. "Je te montre quand tu veux." Ce qui lui valut un coup de coussin sur la tête.

 _ **Elle panique et ferme la porte. Nino et Nathalie rejoigne M. Agreste.**_

 **M. Agreste: Où est mon fils?**

 **Nino: Il va arriver, il est avec Ladybug.**

Nino: C'est moi où il n'a pas l'air d'être jojo que tu sois avec Ladybug.

Adrien: Je crois plutôt que c'est qui je suis avec Ladybug qu'il n'aime pas.

 _ **Dans la chambre d'Adrien, Ladybug voit la photo de sa mère sur l'écran d'ordinateur.**_

Rose: Wow, Adrien c'est ta mère?

Adrien: Oui.

Rose: Elle est trop jolie.

 **Adrien: C'est ma mère le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Elle était belle hein?**

 **Adrien et Ladybug: Tu as son sourire.**

Alix: Ah pitié!

 _ **Des gens entrent dans la chambre de Ladybug, elle pousse Adrien dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte.**_

 **Ladybug: Reste ici.**

 **Plagg: Oh wow, c'était quoi ça? L'amour fou.**

 **Adrien: Le temps presse. Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 **Plagg: Pas encore.**

Tikki: Quel sens du devoir mon cher Plagg.

Plagg: Transforme, détransforme, transforme, détransforme, c'est fatigant à la fin.

 _ **M. Agreste voit les gens s'introduire par la vidéo.**_

 **M. Agreste: Nathalie, ils arrivent.**

 _ **Les gens entrent dans la pièce et s'emparent de Gabriel Agreste.**_

 **Jackady: Gagné.**

 _ **Chat Noir se bat avec des individus sur le toit et Ladybug dans la chambre d'Adrien. Ils arrivent dans la salle où était M. Agreste. Elle est vide.**_

 **Chat Noir: Super, tout ça pour rien.**

 **Scène: Le studio télé**

 **Jackady: De retour pour une nouvelle heure incroyable du défi. Rebonsoir, ici Jackady. Chers spectateurs, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Voici, Gabriel Agreste. Jackady tu es un papillon.**

 _ **Gabriel Agreste imite un papillon. Chat Noir et Ladybug le voit sur l'écran en dehors du studio.**_

Tous les élèves se mettent à rire à voir le père d'Adrien agir ainsi.

Mylène: Je m'excuse Adrien mais là ton père... c'est irrésistible.

Nino: Ouais mec, il a jamais semblé aussi sympathique de toute sa vie.

Juleka: C'est tout un changement.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire aussi et ce fût contagieux. Adrien rejoint vite ses amis dans l'hilarité.

 **Ladybug: Il faut sauver M. Agreste.**

 **Jackady: Papillon de nuit, demain, tu ne seras plus.**

 **Ladybug: L'Akuma est sûrement dans une de ses cartes.**

 **Chat Noir: Mais laquelle, il y en a tellement.**

Sabrina: Oui ça je n'ai pas bien compris. Depuis tout à l'heure qu'il lance ses cartes, il semble en avoir à l'infini. Comment savoir si seulement une carte contient l'akuma?

Marinette: Tu vas voir Sabrina, on a pas laissé ça au hasard.

 _ **Ils entrent dans le studio.**_

 **Jackady: Ladybug, Chat Noir, vous pouvez le sauver en me donnant vos Miraculous. Soyez raisonnables.**

 **Ladybug : C'est ça, dans tes rêves. Luckycharm!**

 **Chat noir: Un yo-yo normal. Mais, t'en a déjà un magique.**

 **Ladybug: Je m'en occuperai plus tard**

 **Jackady: Jackady ton yo-yo ne sert à rien.**

 _ **Il lance une carte et brise le yo-yo de Ladybug.**_

Chloé : Bien voilà, maintenant elle n'en a plus de magique.

Marinette: T'as tout compris Chloé.

 **Jackady: Jackady, ton bâton ne sert à...**

 **L** _ **e bâton lui fait échapper la carte.**_

 **Chat Noir: À rien, ça m'étonnerait. Je vais plus te laisser en placer une, tu sais.**

Mylène: Je ne m'habitue pas à te voir sans cesse te lancer tête première. C'est tellement pas... Adrien.

Marinette: Mais c'est qu'il est courageux mon chaton.

Alix: De façon objective, on appelle plus ça compulsif ou carrément cinglé.

 _ **Ladybug déchire toutes les cartes qu'elle trouve.**_

 **Jackady: Jackady...**

 **Chat Noir: Nan na na na na na!**

Alya: Tiens là, je m'imagine facilement voir agir une petit Louis ou un petit Hugo.

Rose: Oh ils vont être trop mignons vos enfants.

 **Jackady: Peu importe que tu m'entendes ou pas, l'important c'est-ce que Jackady. Jackady enlève ton Miraculous et donne-le moi.**

 _ **Ils lancent plusieurs cartes sur Ladybug et Chat Noir. Chat Noir plonge pour jeter Ladybug au sol et il se retrouve au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire. Elle lui pousse le visage d'une main.**_

Adrien chuchota à l'oreille de Marinette: Je reviendrais bien à cette position. Je te parie que tu ne réagirais pas de la même façon.

La demoiselle frissonna. "Vraiment Chaton, tu ne penses qu'à ça..."

Adrien: Correction: je ne pense qu'à toi.

Il n'eut le temps que de l'embrasser brièvement avant de recevoir un coussin derrière la tête.

Alya: Hey, on se garde une petite gêne.

 _ **M. Agreste passe tout près de Jackady.**_

 **Jackady: Jackady prend ton envol petit Papillon.**

 _ **M. Agreste imite un avion et sort.**_

 **Chat Noir: Il se dirige vers le toit, il faut qu'on l'arrête.**

Marinette: Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu paniquais tant cette fois-là. Toi qui garde toujours ton calme ou fais des blagues atroces, je te trouvais bizarre cette fois-là.

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir, c'est notre dernière chance de capturer l'Akuma et je ne peux pas le faire toute seule. Si on libère Jackady, on libère M. Agreste aussi.**

 **Chat Noir: Dans ce cas, ne perdons de temps.**

 **Jackady: Et comment comptes tu me battre sans ton yo-yo.**

 _ **M. Agreste sort sur le toit de l'immeuble.**_

Adrien: Je ne veux pas voir ça.

Marinette: Chaton, on connaît la fin de l'histoire.

Alix: Ouais, le Titanic coule et ils meurent à la fin.

 **Jackady: Jackady c'est fini.**

 _ **Il lance des cartes mais Chat Noir les arrête.**_

 **Ladybug: Fais comme moi.**

 **Jackady: Jackady...**

 _ **Avec son yo-yo Ladybug lui fait lâcher son paquet de cartes. Elle donne un élan à Chat noir qui rejoint les cartes dans les airs.**_

 **Chat Noir: Cataclysme.**

 _ **Il attrape le paquet et le lance à Ladybug qui le détruit.**_

Alya: Vous êtes définitivement le duo du siècle.

 **Jackady: C'est impossible, j'avais neutralisé ton yo-yo.**

 **Ladybug: Celui-là oui, mais pas celui-ci. Miraculous Ladybug.**

Chloé: Ouais même moi j'avais tout compris.

 _ **M. Agreste sors de son hypnose et voit qu'il est sur le bord du toit. Le yo-yo magique de Ladybug se répare.**_

 **Ladybug: Mon yo-yo! Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir: Bien joué.**

 _ **Ils rejoignent M. Agreste sur le toit.**_

 **Chat Noir: J'ai peur que votre vol n'ait été annulé.**

Nino: Vraiment mec, tu l'as fait à ton père. Je croyais que de tous les êtres humains au monde, tu saurais qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'humour.

Adrien: Mais ça, Chat Noir ne le sais pas.

 **M. Agreste: Pardon?**

 **Chat Noir: On vient de vous sauver, ne nous remercié pas surtout.**

Yvan: C'est moi ou ça t'a fait du bien de lui dire ça?

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir. Ta bague, tu ferais mieux de filer.**

 **Chat Noir: Cette montre est réglée comme une montre suisse. Au plaisir de vous revoir M. Agreste.**

 _ **Ils se serrent la main et M. Agreste s'attarde à regarder la bague. Chat noir se libère.**_

Juleka: Il est un peu intense avec les Miraculous non?

Marinette et Adrien se font un regard entendu. Bien sûr, le père d'Adrien sait reconnaître un Miraculous. Sa vie entière tourne autour de deux porteurs des Miraculous. Comment alors, ne pas se sentir intéressé?

 **Chat Noir: Toi aussi ma Lady.**

 _ **Scène: Chambre d'Adrien**_

 _ **Adrien regarde des photos de sa mère sur son téléphone avec Plagg sur son épaule. Plagg se cache soudainement et son père entre. Ils se regardent un instant et son père le prends dans ses bras.**_

 **M. Agreste: Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu portais une bague.**

Kim: Hey Adrien, ton père t'a grillé ou quoi.

Adrien: Non, ma bague ne m'a pas vendu. Elle n'est pas pareille quand je ne suis pas Chat Noir.

 **Adrien: Est-ce la seule chose que vous n'aviez pas remarquée chez moi?**

Alya: J'avoue que tu as quand même du culot beau blond. Jamais tu nous montre ce côté de toi à l'école.

 **M. Agreste: Je suis content que tout ce soit bien terminé.**

 _ **Il quitte la chambre, Adrien regarde sa bague. Plagg sort de sa cachette et regarde Adrien d'un air peiné.**_

Tikki: Oh Plagg, tu vois bien que tu t'es attaché.

Plagg: Bon oui et alors, le gamin est attachant. Je crois que tout le monde ici est d'accord là-dessus.

Adrien: Merci Plagg!

Il lui gratta derrière une oreille.

 **Scène: Studio de télévision**

 **Alec: Bienvenue à tous sur le plateau de votre jeu préféré: le Défi. La semaine dernière, Nino, notre sympathique DJ, a remporté son défi. Alors, comme promis, le revoilà. Applaudissez tous DJ Nino.**

 **Adrien: La classe.**

Les élèves se laissèrent prendre au jeu et applaudirent leur camarade comme s'ils écoutaient l'émission en question.

 **Scène: Maison de Marinette**

 **Tom: Aucune absence et aucun retard de toute la semaine, je suis très fier de toi Marinette. Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis si tu veux.**

 **Marinette: Je crois que je préfère regarder l'émission avec vous. Enfin, si ça vous dit à tous les deux.**

Adrien: Tu vois, moi je ne peux jamais faire cela.

Marinette: Tu viendras le faire avec nous.

 **Alec (à la télévision): Alors, le défi d'aujourd'hui est un peu spécial Nino. Tu devras faire danser non pas une, mais deux célébrités. Mais cette fois, tu as le droit de choisir tes adversaires.**

 **Nino: Ah, même pas besoin de réfléchir, je vais choisir deux potes qui ne me laisseront jamais tomber, ça c'est clair: Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

Alya: Et qui t'a dit qu'ils débarqueraient comme ça sur un plateau de télé à la dernière minute.

Nino: Bah quoi, ils sont venus.

Alya: Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit tes potes et qu'ils te regardent.

Marinette: J'y pense, comment t'as fait pour t'en sauver, tu y étais déjà. Tu n'as pas pu sortir l'excuse de la douche non?

Adrien: Les bonnes vieilles salles de bain...

Marinette: Toujours une excuse gagnante.

Adrien: Ça m'a permis de danser avec ma Lady. Une soirée mémorable.

 **Marinette: Hiii. Euh non, j'ai réfléchi, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer. Comme ça demain, j'arriverai pas en retard en cours et j'enchaînerai avec une nouvelle semaine irréprochable. Vous me raconterez la fin ok?**

 **Tom: D'accord.**

 **Sabine: Bien sûr chérie.**

 **Tom: Parfois, j'ai du mal à comprendre les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.**

 **Sabine: Ah, laisse-la un peu. Tu sais bien que la vie de collégienne n'est pas de tout repos.**

 _ **Sur le toit de la boulangerie, Ladybug prend son élan.**_

Nino: Et grâce à vous, j'ai remporté mon défi à nouveau et la table de mixage qu'ils m'avaient fait utiliser avec toute une série de vinyle. C'était trop top.

Mme Bustier entra avec un chariot sur lequel était empilé des plateaux de macarons. Marinette reconnut tout de suite le logo sur les pâtisseries.

"Bon, je vous apporte le dessert ainsi qu'un aperçu du déroulement de la soirée."

Les yeux d'Adrien allumèrent au moment d'apercevoir les friandises. Tout comme la pizza, il n'avait pas la chance d'en manger régulièrement.

"D'abord vous devez savoir que le prochain visionnement sera le dernier pour aujourd'hui. Au moment où il se terminera, vous aurez du temps libre jusqu'à onze heures, nous fermerons alors les lumières. Profitez de ces heures pour prendre votre douche et vous préparez à dormir. Je rappelle qu'aucun garçon ne sera toléré dans les douches des filles et aucune fille dans celles des garçons. Ne nous sous-estimez pas, nous vous avons à l'œil. Dans le même ordre d'idée, vous aurez remarqué que nous ne sommes pas strictes concernant les personnes auprès desquelles vous passerez la nuit. S'il vous plaît, donnez-nous raison de vous faire confiance. Sachez, encore une fois, que des gestes inappropriés ne passeront pas inaperçus. Je passerai d'ailleurs la nuit avec vous dans ce gymnase. Bonne soirée à tous."

Mme Bustier se dirigea des deux héros qui ressentaient un léger malaise au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Ils savaient très bien dans quelle situation elle les avait surpris un peu plus tôt. Elle venait sûrement leur donner un avertissement plus sévère.

"Adrien, Marinette. Je voulais simplement vous confirmez que le fait que vous passiez la nuit l'un à côté de l'autre ne pose aucun problème. En fait, M. Fu a demandé à veiller à ce que ce soit le cas. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle on le tolère chez les autres. Une question de justice."

Les deux adolescents étaient surpris. S'ils s'étaient attendus à cela. Marinette fut celle qui posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres. "Mais... mais pourquoi M. Fu souhaite-t-il que nous passions la nuit ensemble?"

"Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris mais il a parlé d'influence sur vos rêves mutuels. De vous rapprocher comme cela dans un moment de détente devrait aider vos âmes, qui sont sœurs, à communiquer sur des sujets moins matériels et faciliter la transmission de message et la quête de réponse à travers vos rêves. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça."

"Et comme ça, en une nuit, on devrait trouver des réponses à nos questions?"

"Pas exactement. Cela permettra surtout d'ouvrir certaines portes vers de nouvelles voies, je crois. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être la personne idéale pour vous l'expliquer et malheureusement, M. Fa a quitté. Mais il a mentionné de vous faire confiance, vous comprendrez quand vous le vivrez."

Les deux héros hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Cela fit sourire leur enseignante. Elle constatait que déjà la symbiose entre eux deux se solidifiait. Tranquillement, on sentait que sans se parler, ils en venaient aux mêmes conclusions, ils ressentaient les humeurs l'un de l'autre. C'était de petits détails mais le regard expert de Mme Bustier n'en manquait aucun. M. Fu lui avait dit que cela se produirait. Plus vite les deux héros s'accepteraient en tant qu'âmes sœurs, plus vite ils en viendraient à penser, agir, réagir, ressentir à deux. Cela aurait des répercussions positives dans les combats et dans la quête de solution. L'institutrice leur servirait de guide dans le développement de cette relation peu commune; une présence plus mature pour aider à définir des émotions déstabilisantes pour des cœurs encore jeunes.

"Je vous laisse aller vous chercher du dessert. Je vois bien qu'Adrien nage en plein cauchemar à penser qu'il n'en restera plus."

Marinette éclata de rire. "Pauvre Chaton, si ce n'est que cela, j'appelle mes parents pour qu'ils viennent en livrer une boîte que pour toi."

"Tu sais ma belle que les métiers de nos parents sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Je ne n'ai pas hâte de voir la tête de mon père quand je vais lui dire que ma copine est la fille d'un pâtissier."

"Tu crois que c'est si terrible."

"Pour quelqu'un qui a un mannequin à sa charge, un pâtissier ne vaut pas mieux que le diable."


	16. Volpina

Adrien et Marinette revenaient avec leurs trésors et s'assirent avec leurs meilleurs amis respectifs pour discuter un peu des développements de la dernière heure.

Du côté des garçons c'était plus bref et concis. Ils s'affairaient à déguster la pile de macarons qu'ils avaient récoltés et parler n'était pas une priorité.

« Alors mec, ça y'est? Tu as pu l'embrasser? »

La bouche pleine, Adrien hocha la tête avant d'enfiler une autre pâtisserie. Nino tendit le poing et le modèle répondit à son geste. Ils dégustèrent en silence encore quelques instants. Puis, entre deux macarons, Nino questionna Adrien sur les révélations du vieil homme. Les questions étaient entrecoupées de silences et de pâtisseries. Les deux garçons étant tous les deux un peu assommés par les évènements de la journée et la nourriture copieuse, ils avaient simplement le goût d'être ensemble, d'être deux potes qui s'épaulaient peu importe les circonstances. Les paroles étaient inutiles lorsqu'une amitié était aussi sincère.

Du côté des filles, l'ambiance était toute autre. Alya bombardait sa copine de questions par rapport à la séance de baisers avec Adrien. Elle voulait tous les détails… absolument tout. Marinette lui répondait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas bégayer de bonheur, de ne pas trop rougir et de conserver un minimum d'intimité pour son couple.

Puis, ce fût les questions par rapport aux révélations de M. Fu. Alya essayait d'aller chercher tout ce qui était possible, mais Marinette fût plutôt avare d'informations.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter tout ça Alya. Ce sont les histoires d'Adrien, il te dira s'il le veut. Mais, pour l'instant, je voudrais vraiment que tu respectes son secret. »

« Je comprends… c'est juste que ce qui entoure Ladybug et Chat noir… et les Miraculous… oh et les kwamis… c'est tellement trop... »

Alya avait des étoiles dans les yeux comme toutes les fois où elle abordait le sujet de son héroïne favorite. Marinette éclata de rire à la vue de l'état fébrile de sa meilleure amie, ce qui attirât l'attention des deux garçons. Ils se joignirent à leurs copines qui entamèrent un tout nouveau sujet de conversation.

« Dis donc Alya, on dirait qu'il s'en est passé des choses pendant notre absence. Je rêve ou Kim a installé ses affaires avec Alix? »

Alya éclata de rire. « En fait, durant le souper Chloé s'est mis sur leur cas. Elle leur a passé tout un savon. C'était HI-LA-RANT. »

Alya prit la voix et les manières de Chloé. « Pauvre Kim, c'est quoi le problème, tu as si honte de ta copine que tu ne veux pas te montrer avec elle. C'est ridicule. Tout le monde sait déjà que vous êtes ensemble. »

Elle ne réussit pas à tenir plus longtemps et se mit à rire. « Et le pauvre Kim bégayait qu'il n'avait pas honte alors qu'Alix était folle de rage. Elle est allée se calmer dans un coin, Kim est allé la rejoindre et il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a embrassé. J'aurais jamais cru que ces deux-là auraient pu être mignons. »

Marinette se tourna vers les deux tourtereaux et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un de leur nombreux débat. Elle espérait ne jamais avoir ce genre de relation avec Adrien mais eux avaient pourtant l'air de s'y plaire. La jeune héroïne en vint à la conclusion que chaque couple était vraiment différent.

Alya poursuivit sur les derniers potins. « Ils ont parlé de jouer à vérité ou conséquence avant de dormir. La pauvre Juleka en est devenue toute blême. »

« Pourquoi? » l'interrogea Marinette.

« Quoi? Tu n'as pas remarqué? Elle en pince totalement pour Nathanaël. Mais on ne sait pas encore s'il a toujours un béguin pour une certaine demoiselle » Elle fit un regard entendu à Marinette. « Surtout que maintenant qu'il sait que tu es Ladybug…»

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, ça fait presqu'un an de cela; il a dû oublier depuis. »

« Parce que toi tu as laissé tomber après un an? Et il arrête pas de s'en prendre à Adrien depuis le début des visionnements. C'est évident qu'il lui en veut d'être avec toi. »

Adrien jeta un œil vers Nathanaël. « Mais bon, là il va sûrement comprendre qu'il est temps de l'oublier. »

Marinette ne put réprimer un sourire amusé, elle aimait bien le côté jaloux d'Adrien. « Tu dis n'importe quoi Alya, il a pas été si dur avec Adrien. Et je ne l'ai jamais encouragé de toute façon alors que je savais qu'il avait le béguin pour moi. Il a bien dû se faire à l'évidence non. »

« Tu crois ce que tu veux mais je continue de dire qu'il ne t'as pas complètement oublié. »

Marinette soupira. Il était inutile de continuer ce genre de débat avec sa meilleure amie. « Il y a eu d'autres évènements du genre. »

« Tu croiras jamais : Chloé a été gentille avec moi. »

Marinette écarquillât les yeux. « Mais… pourquoi? »

« Aucune idée mais elle m'a dit que je faisais du beau travail avec le Ladyblog et qu'elle le suivait religieusement. À croire que M. Fu n'avait pas totalement tort de l'inclure à notre groupe. »

Adrien prit la défense de son amie d'enfance. « Hey Chloé est capable d'être très gentille quand elle le veut. Et elle est très généreuse et compréhensive. C'est pas sa faute si elle a été pourrie par son père. Mais au fond, elle a une bonne nature, comme sa mère. »

La curiosité piquât Alya. « Elle était comment sa mère? »

« C'était la meilleure amie de ma mère. Elle était vraiment jolie et toujours souriante. Elle adorait la danse et elle amenait toujours Chloé avec elle pour des séances. Vous devriez voir Chloé danser, elle est vraiment douée. Quand elle est décédée, elle et ma mère était inconsolables. Ma mère a tenté d'aider Chloé, elle a même voulu l'amener danser pour lui remonter le moral, mais elle s'est refermée comme une huître et n'a plus jamais été la même. »

Les trois camarades d'Adrien eurent un pincement au cœur en entendant l'histoire et ils jetèrent tous un regard de sympathie à Chloé qui était en pleine discussion animée avec Max. C'était comme si cette fin de semaine l'avait incité à se révéler au monde. Elle semblait plus joyeuse qu'ordinaire et son regard s'était adoucit.

Marinette jeta un regard au reste de la troupe. Juleka et Rose discutaient avec Tikki et Plagg, encore une fois. Rose qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pâmer sur tout ce qui était mignon avait amassé un impressionnant festin de macaron et de camembert pour les Kwamis. Elle grattait Plagg derrière les oreilles pendant qu'il grignotait ses gourmandises et conversait doucement avec Tikki.

Nathanaël était perdu dans ses dessins. Marinette se demandait s'il la dessinait elle. Le roux avait-il passé par-dessus ses sentiments pour elle ou était-elle en train de lui briser le cœur littéralement?

Yvan et Mylène étaient confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre, partageant des écouteurs, battant du pied au rythme de la musique qu'ils écoutaient.

Sabrina, pour sa part, était en train de replacer les tapis et les coussins dans le petit coin qu'elle partageait avec Chloé. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais et l'une d'elle était le dévouement qu'avait la rousse pour sa meilleure amie. Dans un certain sens, Marinette trouvait cela émouvant. Connaissant maintenant l'histoire de la fille du maire, elle était contente que cette dernière ait une amie fidèle sur qui compter.

Ses observations furent bientôt interrompues par le son du visionnement qui débutait. Elle alla retrouver les bras d'Adrien et s'installa confortablement pour affronter la suite.

 **Volpina**

 **Scene: Manoir Agreste**

 _ **Adrien descend les marches en courant et surprend la conversation de son père**_

Kim : Avec une maison aussi grande et pleine d'escaliers, j'aurais même plus besoin d'un gym.

 **M. Agreste: Évidemment que vous me dérangez, j'étais en train de travailler sur un dossier très important. Que voulez-vous? Quoi? Mais c'est inadmissible. On vous a envoyé un dossier avec toutes les mesures. Vous n'aviez qu'à suivre mes indications, imbécile. Je fais quoi moi maintenant? Le défilé a lieu dans trois jours. Non, non, non, pas lui, c'est un incapable. Contactez Nathalie, mon assistante, elle vous fournira notre…**

Nino : Comment ça se fait que ton paternel réussit à garder une aussi grosse fortune en traitant les gens comme cela.

Pour seule réponse, Adrien haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas un fervent admirateur des manières de son père. Il en était d'ailleurs la première victime.

 _ **Adrien se cache derrière un pilier alors que son père quitte le bureau.**_

 **Adrien : Il a un coffre-fort derrière le portrait de maman?**

Nino : Ouah, trop cool mec. C'est comme James Bond.

 **Plagg : Oh, les secrets, j'adore ça!**

Nino : T'as raison mini-mec, c'est trop cool.

Plagg : Mais gamin ici présent est assez rabat-joie à ce sujet.

 _ **Adrien ouvre le portrait et découvre le coffre-fort.**_

 **Plagg : Allez, vas-y, ouvre-le, ouvre-le.**

 **Adrien : Non je peux pas, mon père n'aimerait pas que je fouille dans ses affaires. De toute façon, je connais pas le code et je vais être en retard à mon cours d'escrime.**

 **Plagg : Oh, t'es vraiment pas drôle.**

Plagg : Qu'est-ce que je disais : le gamin a pas de colonne vertébrale.

Adrien : Hey, si tu veux que je te prouve le contraire, je peux commencer par te priver de camembert.

Plagg : Bon bon! D'accord. Tellement susceptible.

Tikki : Oh Plagg! Sois plus gentil.

 _ **Il passe à travers la porte du coffre-fort et l'ouvre.**_

 **Adrien : Non!**

 **Plagg : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a là-dedans? Un livre sur le Tibet, un vieux dépliant d'un hôtel au Tibet, un livre plein de poussière.**

Adrien : Pas besoin d'enfreindre les règles, tu le fais assez pour deux.

Plagg : C'est bien plus drôle comme ça. On s'ennuie dans ce grand manoir vide.

Adrien : Ah ça, je peux pas te donner tort.

 _ **Il lance le livre à Adrien**_

 **Plagg : Ah, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce livre quelque part. OK, apporte-moi, j'ai faim, il me faut du camembert.**

Sabrina : Hey Plagg, le déficit d'attention tu connais?

Plagg : Quoi je n'ai pas le temps pour des choses aussi ennuyeuses.

Marinette : Tu disais plus tôt que tu avais tout ton temps.

Plagg : Oui, pour du camembert.

 **Adrien : Pourquoi mon père garde ce livre dans un coffre-fort. Ah! Le Papillon! Mais qu'est-ce que ce monstre fait au milieu de tous ces superhéros.**

 **Plagg : He ho, je t'ai dit que j'avais faim**

Plagg : D'ailleurs, j'ai encore faim.

Adrien : Va t'en chercher… je suis ton choisi, pas ta bonne de service.

 _ **Adrien entends des pas, il hésite puis ferme le coffre et cache le livre dans son sac.**_

 **Nathalie : Adrien, vous allez être en retard.**

 **Adrien : Heu. J'avais oublié ça ici, quelle tête en l'air.**

Mylène : Euh, tu vas souvent dans cette pièce?

Adrien : Non, jamais en fait.

Mylène : Ça fait pas une excuse très plausible.

 **Scène : Le collège**

 _ **Marinette arrive au collège et surprend les conversations de ses camarades.**_

 **Rose : Tu imagines, Lila connais personnellement le Prince Ali. Elle a même voyagé avec lui dans son jet privé.**

Rose : Finalement, le Prince Ali m'a dit qu'il n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle. Et c'est finalement moi qui ai voyagé dans son jet privé cet été.

Alya se retourna surprise : « Vraiment »

Rose : Oui j'ai passé un mois dans son pays, c'était incroyable.

Alya : Est-ce que la future princesse acceptera de me donner une entrevue.

Rose : Oh tu es si charmante Alya! Bien sûr que si!

 **Chloé : Pourquoi Jagged Stone a écrit une chanson sur Lila? C'est sur moi qui aurait dû l'écrire.**

Chloé : Ouais, j'ai regardé et je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle dans tous ses albums.

Adrien : En effet, je connais toutes ses chansons et il n'y en a aucune qui correspond. Mais il y en a bien une sur toi ma Lady.

 **Nino : Lila connaît tous les réalisateurs d'Hollywood. Elle a même promis de parler de moi à Steven Spielberg.**

Nino : Pour ce qu'on sait d'elle, je préfère qu'elle ne parle pas de moi à Steven Spielberg.

 **Marinette : C'est qui Lila.**

 **Alya : C'est une nouvelle qui arrive d'Italie.**

 _ **Alya lui pointe du doigt Lila qui parle avec un Adrien visiblement mal à l'aise.**_

Nathanaël : Tu pouvais toujours la repousser tu sais.

Adrien : Je ne me conduis pas comme ça avec une dame.

Nathanaël : Ou tu étais tout simplement trop heureux d'avoir son attention.

Adrien : J'ai l'attention d'assez de filles comme ça, j'avais pas besoin d'une de plus.

Marinette le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Adrien : Quoi, une seule me suffit et c'est toi ma Lady.

Il l'embrassa brièvement.

Alix : Hey, on en est encore à la digestion là!

Kim lui jeta un regard éloquent lui rappelant certains moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle répondit en murmurant « Quoi! » Il haussa les épaules face à l'attitude si peu romantique de l'élue de son cœur.

 **Alya : Elle m'a accordé une interview exclusive pour le Ladyblog. Ladybug lui a sauvé la vie une fois regarde.**

Alya : Quand je pense que j'ai publié ce tissus de mensonges…

Nino : Babe, je t'ai dit des dizaines de fois de vérifier tes sources.

 **Lila (sur le téléphone) : Ha ha ha ha ha!**

 **Marinette : Mais c'est qui cette fille? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec mon Adrien?**

Adrien : Tu serais pas un peu possessive.

Alya : Oh oui! Et jalouse à l'extrême aussi.

Marinette : Et voilà pour le soutien de ma meilleure amie.

Alya : Les meilleures amies se disent tout : le bon comme le mauvais.

 **Alya : Ah, cette fille a une vie incroyable. Ses parents sont diplomates, elle a beaucoup voyagé. Ah, c'est vraiment énorme!**

Juleka : Et c'est vraiment que du flanc aussi.

 **Marinette : Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Attends mais c'est la cata! Et si Adrien tombait amoureux d'elle? J'ai jamais voyagé en jet privé et personne ne m'a écrit de chanson et je connais aucun réalisateur à Hollywood. Adrien va complètement me zappé.**

Adrien : Hey ho… relaxe. Il faut vraiment que tu contrôle tes crises d'angoisse.

Alya : Pauvre Adrien, c'est la pointe de l'iceberg.

Marinette : Alya, si tu permets j'aimerais garder mon copain plus qu'une journée.

Adrien : Si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi.

 _ **Lila entraîne Adrien par la main en riant.**_

Nathanaël : Tu vois, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de toi. Essaie de me faire croire qu'elle t'a pas ensorcelé.

Marinette : Je seconde Nath. Tu étais totalement sous le charme.

Adrien : Non, j'étais juste galant.

 **Marinette : Ah, où ils vont là. Alya, il faut absolument les arrêter.**

 **Alya : Tu te fais trop de films Marinette. Et le Ladyblog vient d'exploser le record du nombre de visiteurs grâce à cet interview.**

Alya : Ouais, la honte quand j'ai dû m'amender.

 **Marinette : Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ah, c'est pas vrai, cette fille a hypnotisé tout le monde ou quoi?**

 **Tikki : Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse Marinette?**

 **Marinette : Hein? Moi, jalouse? Pas du tout.**

Tikki : Oh Marinette! C'était écrit jalousie dans chaque trait de ton visage.

Plagg : T'en fais pas Tik… le gamin est aussi intense. On a frappé le gros lot côté émotions cette fois-ci.

 _ **Elle suit Adrien et Lila jusque dans la bibliothèque. Elle se cache derrière un rayon pour les observer.**_

Mylène : Sérieusement Marinette, si jamais tu décides de laisser la mode, pense à être détective privé.

 **Marinette : Où est-ce qu'elle est?**

 _ **Adrien sort le livre de son sac.**_

 **Tikki : Ah! Marinette, le livre d'Adrien, je dois le voir de plus près.**

 **Marinette : Pourquoi tu parles de son livre? Cache-toi Tikki!**

 _ **Tikki vole vers un autre rayon et Adrien cache le livre alors que Lila revient.**_

Max : On voit que Tikki est beaucoup plus engagée dans son rôle que Plagg. Leurs réactions sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Tikki, c'est quoi le langage qu'il y a dans ce livre? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

Tikki : C'est un chinois très très ancien.

Max : J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil de plus près. Je me demande à quelle époque, il a été écrit. Impossible qu'un livre comme celui-là date de plus de 5000 ans.

 **Lila : On va pouvoir attaquer le devoir d'histoire. C'est quand même plus sympa à deux, tu ne trouves pas?**

 _ **Adrien rit mal à l'aise et découvre le livre sans s'en rendre compte.**_

Adrien : Il me semble que c'est évident que j'ai envie d'être ailleurs. __

**Lila : Ah, c'est quoi?**

 **Adrien : Heu rien, c'est juste une espèce d'encyclopédie de superhéros.**

 _ **Lila met sa main sur la sienne.**_

Marinette : Mais tu n'enlèves pas ta main.

Adrien : Je suis pas habitué qu'on agisse comme ça avec moi.

Chloé : Heu…pardon?

Adrien : Oui mais toi Chloé, je te connais depuis toujours.

 **Lila : Ah, j'adore les superhéros.**

 **Marinette : Ah non! C'est déjà trop tard.**

Yvan : Heu. Elle a juste mis sa main sur la sienne.

Marinette : C'était plus que ce que j'avais osé faire en presqu'un an.

 _ **Elle accroche le chariot. Tikki regarde Lila consulter l'encyclopédie.**_

 **Lila : Ladybug?**

 **Adrien : Ah, elle est tellement fascinante.**

Adrien : Tu vois ma Lady : il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur.

 **Lila (** _ **Se rapprochant de lui**_ **) : Pas besoin de porter un costume pour être une fille fascinante, tu sais.**

 **Adrien : Euh, je sais pas enfin, euh…**

Marinette prit un air boudeur et murmura pour Adrien seulement : « Je pensais que le masque n'avait pas d'importance. »

Adrien : Ne commence pas ça Mari, tu sais très bien que c'est ce que je crois.

 **Lila : On dirait que t'as un faible pour cette superhéroïne hein?**

 **Adrien : Moi, euh non… pas du tout.**

 _ **Le chariot se déplace près d'eux.**_

 **Lila : Tu sais, je te l'ai pas dit mais Ladybug et moi, on est très proches.**

 **Marinette : Hein?**

Marinette : Espèce de sale petite menteuse!

 **Adrien : Ah oui?**

 **Lila : On peut en discuter si tu en as envie. Mais bon, pas ici. On se retrouve dans le parc après les cours et je te dirai ce que je sais.**

 _ **Marinette tombe du chariot et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le téléphone d'Adrien vibre.**_

 **Adrien : Je dois y aller, j'ai cours dans 58 secondes.**

Kim : On croirait entendre Max.

 _ **Il range les choses dans son sac.**_

 **Lila : Alors?**

 _ **Il sursaute et fait tomber son sac.**_

 **Lila : On se voit au parc?**

 _ **Elle prend le livre avec son pied et redonne le sac à Adrien.**_

Adrien : Hey! C'est vrai que c'est elle qui a volé mon livre. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit à ce moment?

Marinette : Je plaide non coupable. Tu vas voir.

 **Adrien : Euh, compte sur moi.**

 _ **Il quitte.**_

 **Lila : Une superhéroïne renarde, hum… intéressant.**

 _ **Elle quitte.**_

 **Tikki : Marinette.**

 **Marinette : Je sais, je dois parler à Adrien avant qu'il ne retrouve Lila au parc. Il doit savoir que cette fille est une voleuse.**

 **Tikki : Non, il ne faut rien dire à Adrien, je dois d'abord jeter un coup d'œil à ce livre. Si c'est bien celui auquel je pense, alors, il faut qu'on le récupère.**

Marinette : Tu vois!

Plagg : Tikki, c'est dans ces moments-là que je t'aime le plus.

Tikki : Tu sais très bien que je ne faisais que mon devoir de Kwami.

Plagg : N'empêche, tu n'as pas voulu rendre le livre à son propriétaire.

 **Marinette : Attends, en quoi ce livre nous concerne nous?**

 **Tikki : Je t'expliquerai quand j'en serai sûre. Vite, on ne doit pas perdre Lila de vue.**

 **Scène : Dans le parc.**

 _ **Marinette regarde l'entrevue du Ladyblog sur son téléphone.**_

 **Lila : Ladybug et moi, on est comme ça.**

 **Marinette :Oh la menteuse.**

 **TIkki : Hey, ça y'est la voilà.**

 _ **Marinette se cache derrière un arbre pour observer Lila sur le banc.**_

 **Tikki : On est trop loin.**

 _ **Marinette fait un zoom avec son téléphone sur Lila qui met un collier. Elle a l'air d'un coup surprise et elle jette le livre à la poubelle.**_

Mylène : Wow, cette fille n'a vraiment aucun respect en plus d'être menteuse.

 **Marinette : Oh non, il est déjà là!**

 _ **Adrien arrive en saluant Lila qui l'entraîne sur le banc.**_

 **Marinette : Oh! Elle a jeté le livre à la poubelle, quelle peste!**

 **Tikki : Je vais le chercher.**

 **Marinette : Non Tikki!**

 **Tikki : Il faut que je voie ce livre. Occupe-toi d'Adrien.**

 **Marinette : Tikki**

 _ **Tikki tente de sortir le livre de la poubelle alors que Marinette se cache derrière un arbre plus près.**_

 **Adrien : Alors comme ça tu connais vraiment Ladybug, c'est vrai.**

 _ **Marinette se cache derrière la poubelle et aide Tikki.**_

Sabrina : Elle est peut-être menteuse mais elle a un très mauvais sens de l'observation. Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne t'ait jamais vu?

Marinette : Trop concentrée dans son histoire à dormir debout sûrement.

 **TIkki : C'est bien le livre, Marinette.**

 **Lila : En fait, Ladybug m'a pas seulement sauver la vie, elle est aussi devenue une amie parce que elle et moi, on partage le même secret. C'est le secret dont je voulais te parler. Je suis la descendante d'une superhéroïne renarde : Volpina.**

 **Adrien : Volpina?**

Marinette : Enfin Chaton, comment tu as pu la croire. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que les Miraculous ne se transmettent pas de génération en génération. Enfin, en général.

 **Marinette : Volpina?**

 **Adrien : Oh attends, je crois l'avoir vu dans mon livre.**

 _ **Lila l'empêche de regarder dans son sac.**_

 **Lila : Bien sûr qu'elle est dans ton livre. C'est l'une des plus grandes superhéroïne. Elle est plus forte et plus connue que Ladybug. D'ailleurs, entre, nous, je veux pas être méchante mais Ladybug, c'est pas le . C'est grand-mère qui m'a donné ce pendentif.**

 **Tikki : Wow, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mentir aussi bien.**

Nino : Quand tu te perfectionne dans un art…

 _ **Elle voit que Marinette est partie en courant et elle la suit.**_

Nino : Non sérieusement mec, t'as pas vu Marinette se sauver en courant. Tu étais vraiment hypnotisé par cette fille mon pote.

Adrien grogna. Il n'avait pas d'excuses à opposer à son meilleur ami; aussi bien de rien dire.

 **Marinette : Tu as ton livre, moi je veux pas perdre Adrien. Il est temps d'agir. Tikki, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

 **Adrien : Tu veux dire que… c'est un Miraculous?**

Marinette : Poisson!

 **Ladybug : Tiens, salut Lila, comment ça va? Dis donc, ça fait longtemps. J'ai vu ton interview sur le Ladyblog. Super intéressant. Moi aussi je me rappelle comment le courant a passé entre nous quand je t'ai sauvé la vie et depuis ce jour-là on est super copines, on est pratiquement inséparables. En fait, Lila, tu peux me rappeler quand est-ce que je t'ai sauvé? Je me souviens plus. Ah, si je sais. Ça y'est ça me revient : jamais. Puis, on est pas amies non plus. Mademoiselle la frime voulait faire son intéressante. Elle a mentit à tout le monde.**

 **Adrien : J'imagine que tu n'es pas non plus une descendante d'une superhéroïne?**

Nino : Cours de tact Adrien, quand une fille se fait démolir devant nos yeux, on ne tourne pas le fer dans la plaie.

 **Ladybug :Non, sauf si elle s'appelle super menteuse.**

 **Lila : Comment oses-tu?**

 _ **Elle se sauve en courant.**_

 **Adrien : Attends… Lila! Eh, non mais t'as pas honte? Euh, enfin je veux dire, t'as pas été un peu dure avec elle?**

Nathanaël : On voit déjà qui mène dans le couple.

 **Ladybug : Euh, j'aime pas les mensonges, surtout lorsqu'ils me concernent.**

 _ **Elle part.**_

 **Adrien : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends Ladybug?**

Chloé : Il lui arrive que c'est un être humain et pas une déesse. Non mais, elle a des défauts aussi.

Marinette : Merci de me le rappeler Chloé.

Adrien : Hey, si je me souviens bien, je t'ai entendu dire plus tôt que Chat Noir avait des tonnes de défauts.

Marinette : Oui je sais, je m'excuse Chaton.

 _ **Ladybug atterit sur un toit.**_

 **Ladybug : Il a raison, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Mais bon, au moins, je suis débarrassée d'elle.**

Adrien : Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que tu élimines comme ça chacune des femmes qui m'approchent.

Marinette rougit, elle n'était pas vraiment fière de ce qu'elle venait de voir à l'écran. « Je… je vais essayer de me contrôler un peu. »

Adrien éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras.

 _ **Lila est devant un poster de Ladybug**_

 **Lila : À cause de toi, je pourrai jamais sortir avec Adrien. Je te déteste Ladybug.**

Adrien : Dis-toi que tu as fait le sale boulot à ma place, je déteste rejeter quelqu'un.

 _ **Elle lui lance son sac à main et pleure.**_

 **Scène : Repère du Papillon**

 **Papillon : Ah, la jalousie et le mensonge; le désir d'être au centre de l'attention. Cette jeune fille est une candidate idéale. Envole-toi mon petit Akuma et noircit son cœur.**

Marinette : Prends des photos des bâtiments Alya, ça va restreindre notre zone de recherche. Le repère du Papillon doit se trouver à proximité.

 **Papillon : Volpina, je suis le Papillon. Je te donne le pouvoir de l'illusion. Désormais, tes mensonges vont prendre vie. Gagne la confiance de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Fais leur croire que tu es une vraie superhéroïne. Ensuite, trahit-les et rapporte-moi leur Miraculous.**

 **Lila : Avec grand plaisir Papillon.**

 _ **Elle se transforme et joue de la flute. A la place du poster de Ladybug, il y a une photo de Volpina avec Adrien dans les bras.**_

Kim : Hey t'as l'air de te plaire sur cette photo.

Marinette grinça des dents. Même si elle savait que c'était une illusion, elle ne la trouvait pas plus enthousiasmante pour autant.

 **Scène : Ville de Paris**

 _ **Un météorite menace la ville. Adrien arrive chez lui et le voit. Il court à sa chambre.**_

Nino : Tu as vu l'air de ton gorille mec? Il avait l'air de faire dans son froc.

 **Adrien : Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Sur sa terrasse Ladybug voit la météorite.**_

 **Ladybug : Alerte rouge!**

 _ **Elle s'élance vers la météorite mais se fait dépasser par un éclair orange. Volpina arrête la météorite et la relance dans les airs. Un pigeon la percute, la météorite s'évapore. Volpina atterit sur un toit. La vraie Volpina détruit son reflet.**_

Max : Les probabilités que personne n'aient vu la météorite s'évaporer sont quasi-nulles. Pourquoi personne ne l'a reporté?

 **Volpina : Je suis Volpina, la seule superhéroïne dont Paris a besoin.**

 **Foule : Volpina! Volpina! Volpina! Volpina!**

Yvan : Et bien, c'est pas long avant qu'ils accordent leur confiance.

 _ **Chat Noir rejoint Ladybug sur un toit.**_

 **Ladybug : Volpina?**

Alix : Je suis désolée mais vous êtes aussi aveugles que les autres. Il y a pas dix minutes Ladybug humiliait Lila devant Adrien après qu'elle ait avoué être Volpina et là tout d'un coup elle apparaît et personne allume. Non mais vraiment, pour la rapidité, vous repasserez.

Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent gênés. Alix n'avait pas vraiment tort.

 **Chat Noir : On dirait qu'on a une nouvelle collègue.**

Marinette : Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouve craquant quand tu te tiens comme ça avec ton bâton sur tes épaules.

Adrien : Dès demain, je me trouve un bâton semblable et je te la fais en civil si tu veux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête. Le modèle la trouva adorable.

Alya : Même pas une journée et ils se trouvent déjà des fantasmes.

Nino : Babe, le costume de superhéros à lui seul est un fantasme et ils ont passé le stade il y a longtemps.

Alya : Costume de superhéros hein? Prochaine soirée ensemble, prépare toi à une petite surprise.

Les yeux de Nino s'allumèrent. Cette fille c'était le diable incarné.

 **Ladybug : Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi, cette superhéroïne qui sort de nulle part comme ça.**

 **Chat Noir : En tout cas, elle a assuré. Si elle avait pas été là…**

 **Ladybug : J'aurais très bien pu l'arrêter moi-même cette météorite.**

 **Chat Noir : Hey relaxe. Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'elle a l'air balèse.**

Adrien : Je vois ce que tu veux dire Alya quand tu parles de jalousie extrême. C'est que ça depuis quelques minutes.

 _ **Volpina atterit à côté d'eux.**_

 **Volpina : Salut vous deux. Vous tombez bien, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.**

 _ **Ils la suivent sur un autre toit et se cache derrière un mur.**_

 **Chat Noir : Hiiii, j'arrive pas à le croire. C'est le Papillon, en personne.**

 **Ladybug : On l'a jamais vu en chair et en os. Il se passe quelque chose de grave, de très grave.**

Sabrina : Vous trouviez pas ça bizarre qu'il se perche comme ça sur un toit.

Marinette : En fait, ce jour-là, tout était bizarre.

 **Volpina : Il est clair qu'on ne sera pas trop de trois pour l'arrêter. Comme ça, on pourra profiter des talents de chacun.**

 **Chat Noir : Tu peux compter sur nous.**

Nathanaël : Même en Chat Noir, tu te fais totalement embarquer.

Adrien : Ok Nath, change de disque, on a compris.

 **Volpina : Au fait, enchantée de faire ta connaissance Chat Noir. J'adore ton costume.**

 **Chat Noir : Oh merci. Le tien n'est pas mal non plus, tu sais.**

 _ **Ladybug fait une grimace.**_

Alya : Et même avec Chat Noir, elle est jalouse.

 **Ladybug : D'abord la météorite et maintenant le Papillon; tout ça le même jour. Attends, tu trouves pas ça un peu étrange?**

 **Volpina : Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?**

 **Ladybug : Je parlais à Chat Noir.**

Alya : Et possessive.

Marinette : Comment tu peux dire ça?

Alya : Je te connais par cœur. Même avec ton masque, je peux lire dans ton visage.

Marinette : Je me méfiais.

Alya : De la fille qui tentait de mettre la main sur ton partenaire.

 **Chat Noir : En fait, c'est toi que je trouve étrange ma Lady. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**

 **Ladybug : Tout va bien, t'inquiète. Dis-moi Volpina, c'est quoi ton Miraculous?**

 **Volpina : C'est mon collier.**

Adrien : J'aurais dû allumer avec le collier.

 **Ladybug : Et il te donne quoi comme pouvoir?**

 **Volpina : Oh! Je peux voler et j'ai une super force.**

 _ **Le Papillon disparaît.**_

 **Volpina : Il est en train de s'échapper.**

 _ **Ils partent à sa poursuite. Le Papillon se pose sur le toit de la mairie et les trois héros sur un autre toit.**_

 **Volpina : Ladybug, par la gauche. Chat Noir, par la droite. Et moi, je passerai par derrière.**

 **Ladybug : Non, je vais passer par la droite, Chat Noir par derrière et toi… par la gauche.**

Adrien éclata de rire. « Je m'excuse ma Lady mais c'est tellement enfantin comme comportement. »

Marinette attrapa un coussin et frappa son copain.

 **Volpina : D'accord, ça ne me dérange pas.**

 **Ladybug : Tant mieux.**

 _ **Volpina s'élance.**_

 **Chat Noir : Oh, sois plus cool avec elle. Elle est de notre côté.**

Marinette : Toi, c'est ta naïveté qui est enfantine.

Adrien : Je suis obligé de te donner raison.

 _ **Il s'élance aussi puis Ladybug fait de même, passant de toit en toit. Volpina atterit sur un autre toit. La vrai Volpina détruit son illusion.**_

 **Volpina : Ha ha, il court droit dans le piège.**

 _ **Chat Noir saute de toit en toit.**_

 **Chat Noir : Hein? Où est-ce qu'il est passé?**

 _ **Le Papillon disparait d'un toit pour passer à un autre.**_

 **Chat Noir : Je te tiens.**

 _ **Il s'élance mais au moment d'approcher le Papillon, il disparait de nouveau et réapparaît plus loin.**_

Kim : C'est tellement évident que c'est un piège.

Adrien : Facile à dire quand tu le sais déjà.

 **Volpina : Parfait. Maintenant, à Ladybug.**

 _ **Ladybug poursuit le Papillon qui ne cesse de disparaître et réapparaître. Elle atterrit sur un toit et ne le voit pas plus.**_

 **Ladybug : Où est-ce qu'il est passé.**

 _ **Elle met le pied dans un carré vert qui devient rouge. Elle bouge le pied et le carré la suit. Elle entend rire et une armada de toute sorte de bombe se dresse autour d'elle.**_

 **Volpina : Si j'étais toi, je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce.**

 **Ladybug : Hein?**

 **Volpina : Ne t'inquiète pas Ladybug, je ne veux pas être ton amie, mais maintenant, tu ne pourras plus nier qu'on se connaît toutes les deux.**

 **Ladybug : Lila?**

 **Volpina : Non je m'appelle Volpina.**

 **Ladybug : Tu n'es pas une superhéroïne, tu n'es qu'une victime du Papillon. Il t'a akumatisé.**

Nino : Ok Mari, ton tour pour le cours de tact. Quand un supervilain te menace et prétends être un superhéros, tu ne le contredis pas.

Marinette : Je déteste le mensonge.

Alya : Ouais, ça on l'a compris.

 **Volpina : Tout le monde pense que je suis une superhéroïne. Tout le monde même Chat Noir. Donc, tu ne pourras plus dire que je suis une menteuse parce que les gens penseront que c'est toi la menteuse.**

 **Papillon : Volpina, tu dois prendre le Miraculous de Ladybug : ses boucles d'oreilles.**

 **Volpina : Mais avant de me débarrasser de toi, tu vas gentiment me donner ton Miraculous.**

 **Ladybug : Jamais.**

 _ **Les armes se dressent de façon menaçante.**_

 **Volpina : Tu crois vraiment avoir le choix Ladybug. Soit tu me donnes ton Miraculous, soit cet immeuble va s'effondrer.**

 **Ladybug : Tu n'oserais pas faire ça.**

Nino : Ouah tu délires là, on ne les mets surtout pas au défi non plus.

 _ **Volpina joue de la flûte et fait s'effondrer l'immeuble.**_

 **Ladybug : Arrête.**

 _ **Elle vient pour lui donner ses boucles d'oreille mais un pigeon passe et détruit l'illusion.**_

Alya : Quand on parle de la chance de la coccinelle.

Marinette : Ouais, cette fois-là, elle m'a pas laissé tomber.

 **Ladybug : C'est une illusion. Comme la météorite. Comme le Papillon. C'est ça ton pouvoir Volpina : l'illusion, le mensonge, forcément.**

 _ **Elle lance son yoyo et détruit les bombes. Elle le lance sur Volpina qui s'évapore en riant.**_

 **Ladybug : Ah, bien sûr.**

 _ **Elle prend son téléphone.**_

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, Volpina est avec toi?**

 **Chat Noir : Non et j'ai perdu la trace du Papillon.**

 **Ladybug : Normal, vu qu'il n'a jamais été là.**

 **Chat Noir : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on l'a bien vu?**

 **Ladybug : C'est le pouvoir de Volpina, elle créé des illusions. Le Papillon n'a jamais été là.**

 **Chat Noir : Alors, ça veut dire que…**

 **Ladybug : Ce n'est pas une superhéroïne, elle a été akumatisé par le Papillon.**

 **Chat Noir : Je comprends rien, pourquoi elle a fait ça.**

 **Ladybug : Je crois que c'est un peu de ma faute. Je l'ai humilié devant un garçon qui lui plaît beaucoup.**

 **Chat Noir : Lila?**

Alya : Tu l'as pas entendu dire ça. Il l'a dit fort pourtant.

 **Ladybug : Je suis sûre qu'elle va aller chez lui. Je t'envoie l'adresse. On se retrouve là-bas.**

 **Chat Noir : Compris. Je crois que je connais déjà le chemin.**

 _ **Chat Noir arrive dans sa salle de bain et se transforme en Adrien.**_

 **Plagg : Tu serais pas plus performant en Chat Noir là?**

Alya fit un regard éloquent au modèle. « Mmmm plus performant en Chat Noir. Marinette prends des notes. Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

 **Adrien : Si Volpina est amoureuse de moi, j'arriverai à la raisonner sans costume. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'écoutera.**

 **Plagg : Tu crois vraiment pouvoir battre Volpina sans tes super pouvoirs ou sans mon aide.**

 **Adrien : Cache-toi, la voilà.**

 **Volpina : Adrien!**

 **Adrien : Hey! Qui êtes-vous?**

Alya : Et c'est ici qu'on va pouvoir évaluer tes talents d'acteur.

 **Volpina : Tu te souviens de ce collier. Je ne savais pas comment te dire la vérité alors, je suis venue te prouver que je ne suis pas une menteuse. Je suis bien une superhéroïne. ¸**

 **Adrien : Lila!**

Nino : Un peu trop intense mec. Mets en un peu moins la prochaine fois.

 **Volpina : Tu peux m'appeler Volpina. Je suis désolée pour la scène de tout à l'heure. Ladybug est jalouse. C'est parce que je suis plus forte qu'elle, sans doute.**

 _ **Ladybug les écoute à l'extérieur, la tête à l'envers.**_

Alix : Tu te prends pour Spiderman là?

 **Ladybug : Tu vas voir que Ladybug n'est pas juste une illusion Volpina.**

 _ **Elle ouvre son téléphone mais n'a aucune réponse de Chat Noir.**_

 **Ladybug : Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? Tant pis, j'ai plus le temps d'attendre.**

 _ **Elle entre dans la chambre d'Adrien.**_

 **Volpina : Oh! Tu vois ce que je te disais. Elle est jalouse de moi, de toi, de nous deux. Mais cette fois, tu ne gâcheras pas mon rendez-vous amoureux Ladybug.**

 **Adrien : Heu pardon, mais en fait c'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux.**

 _ **Volpina se retourne vers Adrien.**_

Nino : Reprends toi mec, c'est pas bon ça...

 **Adrien : Oui, non , enfin, je veux dire, ça aurait pu le devenir. Inutile d'utiliser la violence pour ça.**

 **Ladybug : Tu peux sortir deux secondes, il faut que je parle avec super menteuse et toi, arrête de prendre tes illusions pour la réalité.**

 _ **Adrien court vers la salle de bain.**_

 **Plagg : Alors, j'avais raison ou j'avais raison.**

 **Adrien : Oui bon, allez. Transforme-moi.**

 _ **Dans la chambre d'Adrien, Ladybug et Volpina se battent.**_

 **Chat Noir : Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'adresse.**

 _ **Volpina souffle dans sa flûte et fait apparaître plein de ses sosies. Ladybug lance le yoyo et toutes les Volpina disparaissent.**_

 **Chat Noir : C'était une illusion?**

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, elle a enlevé Adrien.**

 **Chat Noir : C'est une autre illusion.**

 **Ladybug : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?**

 **Chat Noir : Et bien, c'est mon flair qui me le dit. Et il est légendaire.**

 _ **Ladybug ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.**_

 **Ladybug : Oui et bien pas tant que ça, Adrien n'est plus là.**

 **Chat Noir : Inutile d'essayer de lui expliquer ça.**

Rose : Oh Adrien, tu es trop drôle quand tu es Chat Noir.

Adrien fit un sourire satisfait. Il adorait être Chat Noir, chaque compliment adressé à son alter-égo était un baume.

 _ **Ils rejoignent Volpina qui les attend en haut de la tour Eiffel en riant et en balançant Adrien dans le vide.**_

Sabrina : C'est pas crédible, Adrien ne crie pas, ne se débat pas, ne parle pas…

 **Volpina : Maintenant, donnez-moi vos Miraculous ou sinon…**

 **Ladybug : Je croyais que tu l'aimais.**

 **Volpina : Je ne l'aime pas autant que de vous voir tous les deux vaincus. Tu ne m'en veux pas hein?**

 **Chat Noir : Tu bluffes, c'est encore une de tes illusions.**

 **Volpina : Vous voulez vraiment vérifier?**

 _ **Elle lâche le bras d'Adrien un doigt à la fois.**_

 **Ladybug : NON!**

 _ **Elle vient pour enlever ses boucles d'oreilles.**_

Adrien : Tu dois vraiment m'aimer pour faire ça princesse.

Marinette hocha la tête.

 **Chat Noir : Ne fais pas ça Ladybug.**

 _ **Il lance son bâton vers Adrien et Volpina.**_

 **Ladybug : NON !**

 _ **L'illusion disparaît. Volpina grogne.**_

 **Ladybug : Elle est là.**

 _ **Volpina monte jusqu'en haut de la tour Eiffel et souffle dans sa flûte pour créer tout plein de Volpina. Elle est rejointe par Ladybug et Chat Noir.**_

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm.**

 _ **Elle reçoit une glace emballée, elle l'ouvre et est éblouie par la lumière qui reflète sur le papier.**_

 **Ladybug : Je crois savoir comment battre Volpina.**

 **Chat Noir : Avec une glace au chocolat.**

Kim : On sent toute la confiance dans tes paroles Adrien.

Adrien : C'est un des luckycharm les plus improbables qu'elle ait eu.

Marinette : T'oublie la pièce avec M. Pigeon.

Adrien : Oh et la cuillère avec l'imposteur.

 **Ladybug : Fais moi un peu confiance.**

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme!  
** Nino : Mec, comment t'as fait pour savoir qu'elle voulait ton cataclysme?

Adrien : C'était évident non?

 _ **Ladybug trouve la vraie Volpina en l'éblouissant. Chat Noir détruit les barreaux au-dessus d'elle qui tombent en l'enfermant dans une sorte de cage.**_

 **Ladybug : Piégée, comme une renarde.**

 _ **Elle prend son collier et le détruit.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye-bye petit Papillon. Lila?**

 **Lila : Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug : Je… je m'en veux pour tout à l'heure dans le parc. J'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça. Je suis désolée.**

Chloé : Oh Max, on oubliait presque. C'est au tour de Marinette d'avoir un point pour l'akumatisation.

Max : Noté! Chloé et Marinette ont deux; Adrien et Kim : 1.

 **Volpina : Oh! Laisse tomber, tu avais raison… on ne sera jamais amies toutes les deux.**

 **Chat Noir : Et bin.**

 **Papillon : La colère est toujours en elle. Tu n'en as pas fini avec Volpina Ladybug et j'ai le sentiment que le grand jour est pour bientôt.**

Marinette : Bon et bien, attendons-nous à affronter de nouveau des illusions.

Adrien : Cette fois-ci, je ne me ferai pas avoir ma Lady.

 **Ladybug : On a encore un problème à résoudre Chat Noir. Où est passé le vrai Adrien?**

Alya : Là je te reconnais avec ton obsession pour Adrien.

 **Chat Noir : Tout est revenu à la normale non? Donc, il a dû rentrer chez lui.**

 **Ladybug : Il faut que j'aille vérifier.**

 **Chat Noir : Non, laisse, je vais y aller. Tu vas te détransformer.**

 **Ladybug : Toi aussi. On ne discute pas, je te dis que je m'en charge.**

 _ **Elle part.**_

 **Chat Noir : Ce qu'elle peut être bornée. C'est tellement, tellement… irrésistible.**

Nino : Mec, elle t'a sonné grave là.

Plagg : Ouais, son air de Roméo me donne la nausée à tout coup.

Alix : Je sens que toi et moi, on va bien s'entendre.

 _ **Il arrive de justesse chez lui et ferme la porte de la salle de bain.**_

 **Ladybug : Adrien, tu es là? Je peux entrer.**

Alya : Ok Marinette, tu as vraiment un problème avec l'intimité d'une chambre de bain. Tu entres comme ça dans les salles de bain des autres?

Marinette rougit: Non.

Adrien : C'est que je l'attire comme la lumière avec un papillon.

 _ **Il ouvre la douche et Ladybug referme vite la porte.**_

 **Ladybug : Euh, c'est Ladybug. Dit, est-ce que tout va bien?**

 **Chat Noir : Euh oui, oui. Avec toutes ses émotions, je voulais prendre une bonne douche.**

Nino : Mec tu fais une fixation avec les douches.

Adrien : C'est l'alibi idéal.

 **Ladybug : Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Bon bien, dans ce cas, je vais y aller alors.**

 **Chat Noir : Et merci hein?**

 _ **Les deux se collent le front sur la porte.**_

Dans le gymnase on entend les filles (sauf Alix) s'exclamer sur le romantisme de la situation en un beau « Ahhhh! » collectif.

Rose : Vous êtes tellement mignons.

 _ **Ladybug s'en va. Chat Noir sort et soupire.**_

 **Scène : Sur la terrasse de Marinette.**

 **Marinette : Je ne comprends pas qu'Adrien ait ce livre sur les superhéros. On ne peut pas le garder. Il faut absolument qu'on aille lui rendre Tikki.**

Adrien : Tu es vraiment une fille incroyable Mari.

Marinette : Mais au final, c'est Tikki qui a gagné.

 **Tikki : Je suis vraiment désolée Marinette mais il contient des informations d'une valeur inestimable.**

 **Marinette : Une valeur inestimable? Mais on comprend rien, tout est codé.**

 **Tikki : Je connais quelqu'un qui cherche ce livre depuis très longtemps. Il saura déchiffrer ce code.**

 **Marinette : Il a quoi d'extraordinaire ce livre, au juste.**

Alya concentra un peu plus son attention vers l'écran. Ce qui se passait était une mine d'informations sans précédent.

 **Tikki : Il renferme les secrets de tous les Miraculous. Ce livre est sacré et très dangereux entre de mauvaises mains. Il faut lui apporter.**

 **Marinette : De qui tu parles Tikki? Arrête un peu tes secrets. À qui tu veux apporter ce livre?**

 **Tikki : Il faut le remettre au grand gardien et je crois qu'il est temps que tu le rencontres enfin Marinette.**

Alya : C'est là que tu as rencontré le grand gardien?

Marinette hocha la tête.

 **Scène dans la chambre d'Adrien**

 _ **Adrien vide son sac sur son bureau et Plagg se gave de fromage.**_

 **Adrien. C'est toi qui a touché au livre de mon père?**

 **Plagg : Bien sûr que non.**

 **Adrien : S'il découvre sa disparition, sa colère sera pire que celle du Papillon.**

Nino : Avec un autre paternel, j'aurais pris ça pour de l'exagération mais là, tu étais carrément dedans mec.

 **Scène : La maison de M. Fu**

 _ **Marinette cogne et ouvre la porte. Elle voit M. Fu**_

 **M. Fu : Bonjour Ladybug.**

Yvan : Hey, c'est le mec qui nous a amené ici.

Adrien et Marinette hochèrent la tête.

 _ **Elle entre et la porte se referme.**_

Alya : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté?

Marinette : Je ne suis pas certaine que j'ai le droit de le raconter. Désolé.

Kim qui se sentait le cœur à la fête interpella ses camarades. « Hey les mecs, si on veut avoir le temps de s'amuser un peu, il faudrait penser à aller aux douches. »  
Des élèves ici et là hochèrent la tête et tous attrapèrent les effets nécessaires à se préparer pour la nuit.

Comme il y avait suffisamment de douche dans les deux vestiaires pour tout le monde, il n'y eut pas d'attente. Les garçons furent prêts beaucoup plus rapidement que les filles. Ils discutaient en petits groupes en attendant leurs camarades. Quand Marinette sortit du vestiaire avec Alya, Adrien ne pût détacher ses yeux de sa copine. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux pour être plus confortable et avait revêtu un pyjama de sa propre confection : un short et un t-shirt noir. Au haut du t-shirt, elle avait cousu deux grands yeux verts et une patte de chat verte ornait une des jambes de son short. Évidemment, ainsi vêtue, elle dévoilait ses grandes jambes musclées, ce qui était loin de déplaire au modèle.

En arrivant près des garçons, Alya éclata de rire. « Eh bien Mari, je crois que si Adrien n'avait pas encore craqué pour toi, ce serait maintenant chose faite. »

L'héroïne plaça un baiser sur la joue de son copain et en profita pour le sentir. Fraîchement lavé, il était irrésistible…enfin, plus que d'habitude… si jamais c'était possible. Adrien ne manqua pas le geste sensuel de son amie. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop, il lui saisit le poignet et la rapprocha de lui. Prenant du même coup une bouffée du parfum de son gel douche en plein nez, il lui souffla à l'oreille. « Tu sais qu'on est supposé se contenir cette nuit. Comment est-ce que je suis supposé te résister? »

Marinette se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard démoniaque à son copain en se détachant de lui, sans manquer de lui frôler délicatement la hanche avec la sienne. Le jeune homme soupira : « Merde Mari… » Elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers leur petit nid pour y déposer ses affaires.

Nino à qui Alya venait aussi de faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure se tourna vers son meilleur pote. « Les nanas mecs… on est foutus. » Adrien hocha la tête en suivant Marinette du regard. Elle mettait vraiment ses hormones à l'épreuve. Il détourna le regard pour jeter un coup d'œil à Nino qui suivait aussi sa copine des yeux. Il se demandat alors jusqu'où son pote avait été avec la rousse. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà franchi certaines barrières? Avec Alya comme copine, Adrien n'en serait pas étonné. Pas qu'Alya donnait l'impression d'être une fille facile qui couchait avec n'importe qui, mais elle avait tellement l'air d'assumer totalement qui elle était. Il sentait que dans une situation où elle avait totalement confiance en l'autre, comme avec Nino, elle ne serait pas très farouche.

Kim interpella de nouveau ses camarades pour qu'ils se joignent à lui. Comme il avait été convenu lors du souper, ils commencèrent bientôt une partie de vérité ou conséquence. Les filles s'étaient mise d'accord pour ne pas mettre Juleka dans l'embarras; elle pouvait alors respirer mieux. Cependant, il restait toujours les garçons. Marinette, Alya, Alix et Mylène avaient promis de garder leur copain respectif à l'œil. Ne restant plus que Nathanaël et Max, les risques étaient devenus pratiquement nuls.

À partir du début, la partie ne fût que plaisir. À travers les différentes questions farfelues qui furent posées, on apprit entre autre que le plaisir coupable de Max était de chanter sous la douche, que Nathanaël avait déjà dessiné des nus, que Rose s'était une fois mise en colère contre une poule, qu'Alix avait toujours une poupée dans son lit, que la mère de Mylène lui chantait parfois encore des berceuses et qu'en effet, Alya et Nino avait déjà couché ensemble.

Pour ce qui était des conséquences, elles étaient loin d'être ennuyeuses. Merci aux confidences d'Adrien, Alya mit Chloé au défi de danser. Il s'avéra qu'elle était effectivement très douée et, contre toute attente, la chorégraphie improvisée accentua sa bonne humeur.

Kim pour qui la course était une passion, demanda à Chat Noir et Ladybug de faire une course : 5 aller-retour du gymnase. Le défi fut remporté par le félin qui fit une danse de la victoire si ridicule que Marinette le menaça d'aller dormir ailleurs.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre la chance d'avoir à dévoiler son secret, Juleka choisit une conséquence et Chloé se fit un plaisir de la faire chanter une chanson d'amour particulièrement complexe. La demoiselle regretta presque de ne pas avoir déclaré son amour au jeune roux.

Nathanael mit Kim au défi de faire trois fois le tour du gymnase à la course avec Alix sur ses épaules. L'athlète réussit l'épreuve haut la main et au moment de doucement déposer sa copine au sol, leurs camarades eurent de nouveau droit à une de leur rare démonstration d'affection alors qu'elle l'embrassa pour le féliciter.

Même Tikki et Plagg se firent prendre au jeu. Tikki se vit obligée par Sabrina de manger un odorant morceau de camembert, ce qui lui fit presque regretter de ne pas avoir choisi la vérité. Quant à Plagg, Rose qui vivait dans son propre conte de fée l'obligea à embrasser Tikki. C'est à coup de protestations et de plaintes qu'il plaida sa cause mais sous la pression de tous les adolescents, il dût s'exécuter.

Lorsqu'il fut le moment d'éteindre les lumières, Adrien fût extrêmement déçu. Il n'avait jamais pu vivre une soirée comme celle-ci et il avait de la difficulté à se faire à l'idée que s'était déjà fini. Mais lorsqu'il prit place au côté de Marinette, il trouva une nouvelle raison de se réjouir. Malgré la qualité du matelas et des draps qu'il y avait dans son propre lit à la maison, ce n'était rien comparé à la douceur et la chaleur de sa copine ce soir-là. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui comme s'il avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. L'adolescente lâcha un doux soupir qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

Alors que tranquillement, les élèves s'endormaient un à un, Adrien laissa vagabonder ses pensées par rapport à la journée qu'il venait de vivre, les révélations du vieux chinois et l'amour de sa Lady. Il tenta de ne pas se remémorer trop vivement l'image de Marinette dans son pyjama. Avec telle proximité avec la jeune fille, cela pourrait devenir compromettant. Ce ne fut que longtemps après que les autres se soit endormis, qu'Adrien capitula aussi.

Les rêves qui s'offrirent aux deux jeunes gens furent, en effet, hors de l'ordinaire. À travers cette seule nuit de sommeil, les deux adolescents avaient appris beaucoup plus sur le passé, les craintes et les aspirations de l'autre que n'importe qui ne pourrait jamais le faire dans leur vie. Quand ils se réveilleraient le lendemain matin, ils porteraient un regard neuf sur l'autre : plus intense mais plus mature, plein d'amour mais aussi plein de sagesse. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, dans ces quelques heures, les âmes des jeunes héros prirent quelques années de plus.


	17. Origines - Partie 1

**Enfin un chapitre vous direz-vous. Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris. Les émissions « Origines » sont trop importants pour que je vous les « garoche » comme on dit en bon québécois. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. La deuxième partie risque de prendre autant de temps mais je tombe en vacances bientôt…**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Une seule nuit n'est pas suffisante pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un dans son entièreté. Mais cette seule nuit fût suffisante pour que nos deux héros assimilent l'essentiel du passé, des craintes, des espoirs et des penchants de chacun.

Les rêves ne s'étaient pas présentés sous la forme d'une histoire racontée comme ceux que l'on fait normalement; c'était plutôt la transmission de souvenirs, de sentiments, de points de vue, sans que des paroles n'aient besoin d'être échangées, sans que des images n'aient besoin d'être visionnées. C'était un concept abstrait que les deux adolescents pouvaient difficilement expliquer. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient affirmer, c'est que grâce à cette nuit, ils savaient. Ils savaient pourquoi et comment l'autre pensait, réagissait. Ils savaient le passé et son influence sur le présent. Ils savaient les déceptions et leurs impacts sur leurs aspirations. Ils savaient beaucoup de choses… pas encore tout, mais beaucoup.

D'autres nuits seraient nécessaires pour que les connaissances s'approfondissent, pour que des liens plus complexes s'expliquent, pour que des émotions plus profondes soient partagées.

En attendant, nos deux héros s'éveillaient paisiblement de ce premier instant de complicité. L'état de demi-sommeil qui précédait le réveil les avait plongés dans des rêves plus banaux, quoique ceux d'Adrien étaient loin d'être ennuyants. Des images obsédantes de sa copine hantaient son subconscient et le torturaient. Il se réveilla en découvrant avec une certaine gêne que ces rêves avaient des répercussions au-delà du sommeil et espéra de tout son cœur que la jeune fille contre laquelle il était confortablement blotti ne s'en rende pas compte.

Mais Marinette ne dormait plus depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Elle se contentait de se pelotonner dans les bras de son copain, profitant de sa chaleur, son odeur et sa douceur. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il commençait à s'éveiller, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

« Content de me voir Chaton? »

« Et merde! » pensa-t-il. Son corps l'avait trahi, il n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Alors qu'il se sentait rougir et songeait à se cacher sous les couvertures, Marinette se retourna complètement et passa une main derrière sa tête.

« Hey… viens là! » Elle l'embrassa, tendrement d'abord, mais intensifia vite le geste tout en passant ses mains sous son chandail afin de caresser son dos et son torse. Le garçon répondit en promenant une main dans les cheveux de Marinette alors que l'autre traçait des cercles sur sa hanche. Les deux amoureux demeuraient prudents et, avec beaucoup d'effort, réussissaient à être le plus silencieux possible.

Adrien se défit brièvement de sa compagne. « Tu ne m'aides pas du tout là. »

Elle lui lança son regard le plus diabolique. « Je sais! » Elle reprit le contrôle de ses lèvres.

« Hum hum »

Les yeux des adolescents s'agrandirent au moment où ils entendirent la voix de l'homme. Alors que le garçon refusa de tourner la tête, s'attendant à voir M. Damocles les toiser d'un regard sévère, Marinette qui avait vite deviné l'identité du nouveau venu leva la tête. « PAPA? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Adrien se tourna d'un coup pour apercevoir l'expression réprobatrice de Tom et se cacha de suite la tête sous son oreiller.

« Garçon, être un superhéros c'est aussi assumer les conséquences de ses gestes. »

Il sortit de sa cachette un peu honteux, évitant le regard de l'homme.

« Oui, désolé. Bonjour M. Dupain. »

« Mais Papa, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et comment tu sais pour Adrien? » 

« Oh bonjour ma chérie, bonjour mon cher Adrien! »

« MAMAN? »

Adrien ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était parfait, le père de sa bien-aimée les avait surpris à s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans le même lit et voilà que sa mère l'accompagnait.

« À ce que je vois, il semble que vous soyez un peu plus que partenaires. »

« MAMAN! »

Tom éclata d'un rire contagieux qui permit à l'adolescent de relaxer un peu. « Allez, on a été jeunes nous aussi. Mais ne te prends pas trop la tête garçon, je t'ai à l'œil. C'est mon bébé que tu as entre les mains. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire entre les griffes. »

Adrien s'efforça de sourire mais il avait toujours la langue liée. Marinette, elle, ne vivait pas cette contrainte.

« Arrête de faire peur à Adrien papa. Et, comment vous savez? Je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? » 

« Et bien, » commença Sabine, « nous n'allions tout de même pas vous laisser mourir de faim. Nous avons apporté le petit déjeuner. » Elle fit un geste vers la table où se trouvait un assortiment impressionnant des meilleures viennoiseries de leur commerce.

« Et puis » continua Tom, « pour ce qui est de savoir, disons que nous avons eu la visite impromptu d'un certain vieil homme hier soir. Je ne peux pas te cacher que j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit ma petite coccinelle, une très mauvaise nuit. Ta mère aussi d'ailleurs. »

Sabine, à ses côtés, hocha la tête et Marinette eut l'impression qu'elle tentait de refouler des larmes.

« Apprendre que son bébé risque sa vie tous les jours pour sauver Paris, c'est plutôt un gros choc. » continua l'homme.

« Ne te méprends pas ma puce » lui dit sa mère. « Nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi et nous savons, plus que quiconque, que tu as les qualités pour remplir ce rôle. Mais, nous sommes tes parents et personne ne peut nous empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi. »

« Sans compter le fait que nous nous en voulons un peu de ne jamais avoir remarqué… »

« Oh papa… maman…, c'est ok. J'ai tout fait pour brouiller les pistes. Vous ne deviez pas savoir. » Elle s'était levée et jetée dans leur bras. « J'aurais tellement préféré vous apprendre moi-même mais, en même temps, je suis certaine que M. Fu a trouvé les bons mots pour que vous compreniez et… »

« Ça va ma chérie » dit Sabine, il nous faut juste un peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Oh ma chérie et toutes ces fois où nous t'avons punie pour les retards, et les fois où tu avais l'air si fatiguée… je m'en veux tellement. Tu étais toute seule là-dedans et… »

« Maman, arrête de t'en faire avec ça. Et je n'étais pas seule d'accord. J'avais Chat Noir… tu te souviens? Enfin… Adrien. »

Les trois se retournèrent pour apercevoir le garçon, maintenant assis dans son lit, les regardant avec un mélange d'envie, de bonheur et d'embarras.

« Oh Adrien, viens ici mon garçon. » Sabine lui attrapa un bras et le tira vers eux. Elle l'emprisonna dans une chaleureuse étreinte. « Je suis tellement rassurée de savoir que tu es là pour protéger ma petite fille. »

Tom lui donna une claque dans le dos qui le fit presque tomber. « Tu sais garçon, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux comme partenaire pour ma fille… » Il se pencha à son oreille. « Mais je t'ai tout de même à l'œil. »

« Papa! Laisse Adrien tranquille. » Elle attira le jeune homme vers elle pour le protéger. « Et qui s'occupe de la boulangerie? » 

« Oh, ton oncle Pierre et ta tante Marie sont venus nous rendre service pour une heure ou deux. »

« Une heure ou deux? »

« Oui, M. Fu nous a demandé de rester le temps de regarder les deux premiers visionnements. Il pense que ça répondra à plusieurs de nos questions. »

Tom prit un air enjoué en jetant un œil aux alentours. Les élèves avaient commencés à se servir dans les douceurs qu'ils avaient apportées.

« Ça vous dit qu'on se joigne à vous? » 

« Bien sûr M. Dupain. » Alya était venue les voir. « Merci pour les croissants, ce sont les meilleurs de tout Paris. »

Sabine lui prit les mains. « Bonjour ma chère Alya, je suis si contente de te voir. » Elle se tourna vers sa fille et son copain. « Allez vous chercher quelque chose à manger, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors, le visionnement doit commencer rapidement. » 

Alya, qui n'avait pas lâché la main de la Chinoise, l'entraîna avec elle. « Venez Monsieur et Madame Dupain Cheng, on va vous faire une place entre nous et Marinette. »

« Merci ma chérie. »

Dans tout le gymnase, les élèves commencèrent à s'installer, café et pâtisserie à la main. Adrien et Marinette revinrent à leur place avec leurs victuailles et s'assirent aux côtés des parents de la demoiselle. Le jeune homme se contenta cependant de s'installer près de sa copine, évitant des gestes trop compromettants devant ses futurs beaux-parents.

 **Origines – Partie 1**

 **Nooroo: Il y a des siècles de cela, furent créé des bijoux magiques au pouvoir fabuleux : les Miraculous. Tout au long de l'histoire, des héros ont utilisé ces bijoux pour le bien de l'humanité. Il existe deux Miraculous plus puissants que les autres : les boucles d'oreille de la coccinelle qui donne le pouvoir de création et la bague du chat noir qui donne le pouvoir de destruction. La légende dit que celui qui contrôlera ces deux bijoux en même temps obtiendra le pouvoir absolu.**

Alya : Trop génial! Vous vous rendez compte, à vous deux, vous avez le pouvoir absolu. Pas étonnant que vous bottiez les fesses à tous les victimes du papillon.

Marinette : Je crois Alya que c'est justement parce qu'on ne veut pas de ce pouvoir qu'on nous l'a donné.

Sabine : Des objets aussi puissants dans les mains d'adolescents…

Marinette : Maman, nous avons été choisis… pas pris au hasard dans la rue.

Sabine : Je suis curieuse de voir comment on vous a choisi.

Marinette : Alors écoute… on verra bien.

 **Papillon : Je veux ce pouvoir absolu Nooroo, je veux ces deux Miraculous.**

 _ **Il referme un médaillon renfermant la photo de la mère d'Adrien.**_

Nino : Hey mec, c'est ta mère.

Adrien : Ouais, je sais.

Marinette : C'est la même photo que sur ton ordinateur. Comment il l'a eu?

Adrien : Tu sais, un tour sur Google et tu trouves toutes les photos que tu veux de mon père, ma mère ou moi.

 **Nooroo : Mais maître, nul ne sait où ils se trouvent.**

Sabine : Oh mais c'est quoi cette petite bête? C'est si mignon.

Marinette : C'est un kwami maman. Moi et Adrien en avons chacun un.

Sabine : Tu veux dire que tu gardes une de ces bestioles à la maison.

Plagg : Hey, nous ne sommes pas des bestioles!

Tikki : Plagg reste poli. Bonjour, je m'appelle Tikki, je suis le kwami de Marinette et voici Plagg le kwami d'Adrien. Il faut l'excuser, il est un peu grincheux.

Sabine et Tom serrèrent les mains des deux petits êtres qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux.

Sabine : Oh, bien… bonjour euh… Tikki… oh et Plagg! Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

Tom : Enchanté Tikki et Plagg.

 **Papillon : Je t'ai bien retrouvé toi, Nooroo. Ce Miraculous auquel tu es lié, raconte-moi ce qu'il permet de faire.**

Adrien : Mais c'est la bague de la famille Agreste!

Marinette : Tu crois qu'il peut l'avoir volé.

Adrien : Peut-être mais il y en a quelques exemplaires. Elles sont transmises de père en fils au dix-huitième anniversaire de l'aîné de la famille. Ça peut donc appartenir à n'importe quel de mes oncles, cousins, grand-père ou grand-oncle ou peu importe le lien…

Alya : Et tu en as beaucoup de la famille comme ça?

Adrien : Aucune idée. Mon père ne me parle jamais de sa famille. Il ne veut pas avoir de contact avec eux et je n'ai pas le droit de poser de questions.

 **Nooroo : La broche du Papillon vous permet d'offrir un super pouvoir à une personne et d'en faire votre champion.**

Alix : Ouais bin pour les champions, on repassera.

 **Papillon : Et quand il faut attirer des superhéros, quoi de plus efficace que de créer des super vilains.**

 **Nooroo : Mais maître, les Miraculous ne sont pas censé être utilisés pour faire le mal.**

Rose : Oh pauvre Nooroo, il a tellement l'air malheureux. J'aimerais tellement le prendre et le câliner et…

Chloé : C'est bon, on a compris Rose.

 **Papillon : J'ai besoin de ce pouvoir absolu. Ton Miraculous est en ma possession. Je suis donc ton maître et tu me dois obéissance.**

 **Nooroo : Bien maître, à vos ordres.**

Tikki : Pauvre Nooroo, c'est tellement un bon kwami avec une bonne nature. IL doit avoir le cœur en mille miettes de devoir agir ainsi.

Plagg : C'est un kwami, nous n'avons pas de cœur.

Tikki : Oh Plagg… tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

 **Papillon : Nooroo, que les ailes de la nuit se déploient. Nooroo, transforme-moi, ha ha ha!**

Marinette : Et c'est comme ça que l'aventure commence.

Elle prit la main d'Adrien qui lui retourna un sourire chaleureux. Cet épisode promettait d'être riche en réponses de toutes sortes.

 **Scène : Maison de M. Fu**

 **Wayzz : Mon Maître, mon maître.**

Rose : Oh vous avez vu, un autre Kwami tout mignon. Comme j'aimerais en avoir un.

 _ **Le client de M. Fu tente de voir d'où vient le bruit.**_

 **M. Fu : Mon maître, mon maître. Chant rituel ça fait partie de la séance. Mon maître, mon maître.**

Kim : Le client doit vraiment le prendre pour un cinglé.

 _ **Il pousse le client dehors.**_

 **M. Fu : Merci d'être venu, on se revoit la semaine prochaine.**

Kim : Ou pas. Je suis pas certain que je reviendrais après cela.

 **Wayzz : Maître, le Miraculous du papillon, j'ai senti son aura.**

 **M. Fu : Je le pensais perdu à tout jamais.**

Alya : Comment ils ont pu perdre un Miraculous.

Marinette haussa les épaules.

Tikki : Le dernier détenteur du Miraculous du Papillon s'est sauvé de France. À l'époque, on brûlait les sorcières et les autorités étaient à ses trousses.

 **Wayzz : Maître, son aura, elle est négative. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit tombé entre de mauvaises mains.**

 **M. Fu : Alors, nous devons absolument retrouvé Nooroo. Si son Miraculous était mal utilisé, qui sait quels malheurs s'abattraient sur le monde. Il est temps d'intervenir.**

 _ **Il montre le bracelet à son bras.**_

 **M. Fu : Wayzz!**

 _ **Il se met à tousser et tombe par terre.**_

Nino : Ouah… on se calme mec. Il croyait qu'il allait où comme ça?

 **Wayzz : S'il vous plaît maître, soyez raisonnable. Vous êtes…**

 **M. Fu : Encore jeune, je n'ai que 186 ans. Mais, tu as raison Wayzz, je n'y arriverai plus tout seul. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux héros.**

Sabrina : Il a bien dit 186 ans.

Max : J'aimerais bien qui nous le prouve.

 _ **Il appuie sur quelques touches secrètes du gramophone et la boîte contenant les Miraculous en sort.**_

Nathaniel : Je me demande où on les rangeait avant. Un gramophone ne peut avoir 5000 ans.

Max : Bien sûr que non, le gramophone a été inventé au 19e siècle.

Alya : On peut toujours compter sur Max pour nous sortir ce genre d'info.

 **Scène: Maison de Marinette**

 _ **L'alarme du téléphone de Marinette sonne.**_

 **Sabine : Marinette, ça fait un quart d'heure que ça sonne. Tu vas être en retard pour la rentrée.**

Mylène : Comment tu fais pour continuer à dormir. Juste avec le bruit j'aurais craqué il y a longtemps.

 **Marinette : C'est bon maman! J'arrive!**

 _ **Elle embrasse sa mère et s'installe pour déjeuner.**_

Sabine : Oh mon dieu… j'ai vraiment l'air de cela…

Tom : Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

 **Marinette : Tu vas voir que Chloé va encore être dans ma classe.**

 **Sabine : Quatre années de suite, tu crois que c'est possible ça?**

Marinette : Même que le décompte est passé à cinq. Mais bon, j'imagine que cette année ce sera différent.

Chloé : Évidemment.

 **Marinette : Tout est possible avec la poisse que j'ai.**

 **Sabine : Ne dis pas ça, c'est une nouvelle année qui commence. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.**

Marinette : Si j'avais su…

 _ **Marinette hoche la tête. Elle dépose la boîte de chocolat et fait tomber un orange qui fait tout basculer sur son passage. Sabine vient nettoyer.**_

Adrien : Et bin, quand tu dis que tu es maladroite.

Alya : Si tu savais…

Marinette : Ouais, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de nettoyer Chaton… voici ce qui t'attends dans notre maison.

Chloé : Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, vous allez avoir des employés pour faire ça…

Marinette : Pas certaine d'être très à l'aise avec ça.

 _ **Dans la boulangerie, Tom chante la marseillaise en remettant une boîte de macarons à Marinette.**_

À la vue des friandises, les yeux d'Adrien allumèrent.

 **Marinette : Oh! Papa, ils sont super beaux.**

 **Tom : Content qu'ils te plaisent.**

 **Marinette : Merci papa, ma classe va adorer. T'es le meilleur.**

 **Tom : Nous sommes les meilleurs grâce au nouveau logo que tu as dessiné.**

Nathanaël : C'est toi qui a fait le logo Mari… il est magnifique.

Tom : Chez nous c'est une entreprise familiale. Tout le monde y met la main à la pâte mais tout le monde s'y sent bien.

 _ **Elle se lance dans ses bras et échappe la boîte mais son père la rattrape d'un pied et la lui redonne.**_

Tom : Ma petite coccinelle… avec le temps j'anticipe même tes gaffes.

 **Marinette : Oups! Merci !**

 _ **Elle les embrasse et quitte.**_

 **Marinette : À ce soir!**

 _ **Elle s'arrête de justesse au bord de la rue et évite une voiture. Elle voit M. Fu qui traverse lentement alors qu'une voiture arrive à toute vitesse. Elle s'élance pour attraper le vieil homme d'une main et le ramener rapidement sur le trottoir dans lequel elle trébuche en échappant la boîte de macarons.**_

Adrien : Courageuse… intuitive…

 **M. Fu : Merci mademoiselle. Ah non, quelle catastrophe!**

 **Marinette : C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Catastrophe, c'est mon deuxième prénom et puis, il m'en reste quelques-uns.**

Adrien : Généreuse… empathique… hey… mais où est le masque? J'aurais juré qu'une certaine demoiselle prétendait n'être héroïque qu'avec le costume.

Marinette : Ça va, j'ai compris.

 _ **Elle lui offre un macaron.**_

 **M. Fu : Hum, c'est délicieux.**

 _ **Elle sourit. La cloche de l'école sonne.**_

 **Marinette : Oh non, ça sonne déjà. Bonne journée monsieur.**

 _ **Elle s'enfuit en courant. M. Fu regarde une boîte dans sa main.**_

 **M. Fu : Merci beaucoup jeune fille.**

Sabine : C'est tout… ça ne lui a pris que cela?

Adrien : Sans vouloir vous offenser Madame Cheng, je connais peu d'adolescente qui aurait risqué sa vie pour sauver un étranger. Elle n'était pas seule sur ce coin de rue et pourtant c'est la seule à avoir réagi.

Sabine : C'est vrai… je m'excuse ma puce. J'ai encore de la difficulté à accepter que tu te mettes en danger à ton âge… c'est tellement de responsabilités pour une adolescente.

Marinette : Ça va maman. T'en fais pas, je comprends.

 **Scène : L'école**

 _ **Marinette traverse la cour en courant et entre dans sa classe.**_

 **Mme Bustier : Nino, et si vous veniez plutôt vous asseoir devant cette année.**

 _ **Nino se lève et descend péniblement pour s'asseoir au premier rang.**_

Alya : Ouah… quel entrain!

Nino : Je déteste le premier rang.

 _ **Une main se pose sur la table de Marinette.**_

 **Chloé : Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

 **Marinette : Et voilà, c'est reparti!**

 **Chloé : C'est ma place.**

 **Marinette : Mais Chloé, j'ai toujours été assise ici.**

 **Sabrina : Bin c'est fini : nouvelle rentrée, nouvelle place.**

Sabrina : Oui…je m'excuse pour ça Marinette.

Marinette : Ça va… j'avais l'habitude de toute façon.

 **Chloé : Alors, tu te lèves et tu vas t'asseoir aux côtés de la nouvelle qui est assise là.**

 _ **Elle pointe Alya**_ **.**

Alya : Hey c'est la journée où on s'est rencontrée!

 **Marinette : Mais…**

 **Chloé : Écoute-moi bien : aujourd'hui, Adrien arrive et comme là, ça sera sa place alors ici, ça devient ma place. Compris?**

 **Marinette : Qui c'est Adrien?**

Adrien : Je suis blessée. Une passionnée de la mode qui ne connaît même pas mon nom.

Marinette : Es-tu styliste?

Adrien : Non…

Marinette : Sans vouloir te blesser d'avantage… je ne regarde pas les mannequins mais ce qu'ils portent.

Adrien : Jusqu'à ce jour-là…

Marinette : Euh non!

Adrien : Comment ça non?

Marinette : Je crois que tu as oublié notre première rencontre.

 _ **Chloé et Sabrina éclatent de rire.**_

 **Chloé : Ah, je rêve, elle ne sait pas qui est Adrien. C'est pas vrai mais tu vis sur quelle planète?**

 **Sabrina : C'est un mannequin hyper connu.**

 **Chloé : Et je suis sa meilleure amie. Il est fou de moi, alors bouge.**

Adrien : Meilleure amie… essaie plutôt seule amie. Et fou de toi, t'as pas tort parce que tu me rendais vraiment fou par bout.

 **Alya : Hey, qui est-ce qui t'as élue reine des places?**

 **Chloé : Oh, tu as vu Sabrina, on a une justicière dans la classe cette année. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire super nouvelle? M'envoyer des rayons avec tes lunettes?**

 **Alya : T'es sûre que tu veux savoir.**

Nino : Il a bien que Chloé pour oser affronter Alya.

 _ **Elle bouscule Chloé et empoigne Marinette.**_

 **Alya : Allez viens!**

 _ **Marinette trébuche avec les macarons.**_

 **Marinette : Pardon, pardon, pardon!**

 **Mme Bustier : Bien, tout le monde a trouvé sa place?**

 **Alya : C'est bon, relaxe, c'est pas grave.**

 **Marinette : Ah, je suis nulle. Je voudrais pouvoir tenir tête à Chloé comme toi.**

Alya : Je te trouvais pas si mal. Je veux dire, tu lui répondais et tout. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'avais pas encore capitulé.

 **Alya : Comme Majestia, tu veux dire.**

 _ **Elle montre une superhéroïne sur son téléphone.**_

Juleka : Hey ta Majestia, elle ressemble grave à Rose. Vous trouvez-pas?

Nathanaël : Ouais c'est trop vrai, elle est pareille.

 **Alya : Elle dit que la seule chose qui permet aux forces du mal de triompher, c'est l'inaction des gens de bien. Et bien, les forces du mal, c'est cette fille et les gens de bien, c'est nous. Alors, on a pas le droit de se laisser faire.**

 **Marinette : Bin, j'ai pas de super pouvoirs moi et c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**

Marinette : Si tu m'avais dit à ce moment qu'avant la nuit, je serais une superhéroïne, je t'aurais carrément ri à la figure et questionné ta santé mentale.

 **Alya : Bin non, t'inquiète. À partir de maintenant, il faut que t'aies plus confiance en toi.**

Alya : Un an plus tard et on a toujours du travail à faire.

 _ **Marinette prend le dernier macaron dans la boîte et le sépare en deux.**_

 **Marinette : Marinette.**

 **Alya : Alya.**

 _ **Marinette lui en donne une moitié et elles les mangent.**_

 **Mme Bustier : Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis mademoiselle Bustier. Je serai votre professeur principal cette année.**

 **Chloé : Oh il est en retard, il devrait déjà être là.**

 **Scène : Dans la rue devant l'école**

 _ **On voit une affiche de parfum avec Adrien dessus, puis Adrien qui arrive en courant à l'école. Une voiture arrive à toute vitesse et une femme en sort.**_

Nathanaël : Tu as l'air d'un évadé de prison là.

Adrien : Euh… c'était tout comme.

 **Nathalie : Adrien, non, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez bien que votre père s'y oppose.**

Nino : C'est pas un peu bizarre de se faire vouvoyer toujours comme ça.

Adrien : Je m'en rends plus compte.

 **Adrien : Mais c'est ce que je désire moi.**

Sabine : Pauvre chéri…

 _ **Il vient pour entrer dans l'école mais voit M. Fu par terre qui tente de récupérer sa canne. Il accourt pour lui redonner sa canne et l'aider à se relever.**_

Kim : Sérieux mec, juste parce que tu lui as remis sa canne?

Marinette : L'homme à côté, il a passé sans même lui jeter un regard.

 **M. Fu : Merci jeune homme.**

 _ **Adrien se retourne avec un sourire satisfait et remarque que Nathalie et le Gorille l'attendent avec un air sévère dans l'escalier.**_

Marinette : Et c'est bien évident qu'Adrien a sacrifié sa chance d'aller au collège pour l'aider. Son garde du corps lui barre la route là.

Tom : C'est tout à ton honneur mon garçon.

 **Adrien : Tout ce que je veux, c'est aller au collège comme toute le monde. Quel mal y'a-t-il à ça? S'il-vous-plaît, n'en parlez pas à mon père.**

 _ **Ils l'escortent dans la voiture qui repart sous le regard bienveillant de M. Fu.**_

Alya : Lui, il avait tout compris.

 **Scène : Dans la classe**

 **Mme Bustier : Pour ceux qui ont sport, M. D'Argencourt vous attends en bas pour aller au stade. Les autres peuvent aller à la bibliothèque.**

 **Yvan : KIM!**

 _ **Il vient pour frapper Kim.**_

Par réflexe, Mylène posa la main sur le bras de son copain, comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de commettre le geste.

 **Mme Bustier : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

 **Yvan : C'est Kim!**

 **Mme Bustier : Yvan, allez-vous calmer dans le bureau du directeur.**

 _ **Il chiffonne un papier et quitte en grognant**_

Alix : Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais bien pu écrire.

Kim : Je m'en souviens plus.

 **Papillon : Tant d'émotions négatives. Parfait, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut : tristesse, colère. Infiltre son cœur mon horrible petit akuma. Allez va, envole-toi et noircit son cœur.**

 _ **Yvan entre dans le bureau du directeur.**_

 **M. Damocles : Mais enfin, jeune homme, on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer. Allez hop hop hop hop, on recommence. Allez-y frapper.**

 _ **Il ressort et l'akuma s'empare de lui.**_

 **Papillon : Cœur de pierre, je suis le Papillon. Je t'offre maintenant le pouvoir de te venger de ceux qui t'ont blessé.**

 **Yvan : Ok Papillon.**

 **M. Damocles : Alors vous frappez?**

 _ **Cœur de pierre défonce la porte.**_

Mylène : Ah ça, pour frapper, tu as frappé!

Kim : Il est vraiment cool ton costume Yvan. Si je me rappelle bien, j'avais l'air d'un pauvre idiot.

 **Cœur de pierre : KIM!**

 _ **Dans la bibliothèque, les élèves sentent un tremblement. Alya relève Marinette qui est tombée par terre et elle se dirige vers l'écran qui montre les caméras.**_

 **Élève : C'était quoi ça?**

 _ **Sur l'écran, on voit Cœur de pierre qui détruit le trottoir.**_

Max : Le premier super vilain. Je me souviens que c'était assez flippant.

 **Cœur de Pierre : KIM!**

 _ **Dans la fenêtre de son bureau, M. Damocles est au téléphone.**_

 **M. Damocles : Allo la police, passez-moi l'armée.**

Alya : Même l'armée, c'était pas suffisant…

Adrien : Est-ce que j'en comprends que nous valons mieux qu'une armée.

Alya : Je me trompe où je t'ai vu affronter à toi tout seul au moins trois armées depuis hier.

 **Marinette : Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On aurait dit la voix d'Yvan.**

 **Alya : C'est drôlement fou, il s'est transformé en vrai super vilain. GPS : OK! Batterie : OK! Bye bye, je suis plus là.**

 **Marinette : Hey mais où tu vas?**

Nino : On voit que ta maladie ne date pas d'hier.

Alya : Je n'appellerai pas ça une maladie, plutôt un hobby.

Marinette : Essaie plutôt obsession.

 **Alya : Là où y'a des super vilains, y'a toujours des superhéros. Pas question que je rate ça.**

 _ **Elle quitte. Marinette regarde l'écran et voit Cœur de pierre arrêter une voiture.**_

 **Cœur de pierre : KIM!**

 _ **Il lance la voiture vers l'écran qui s'éteint.**_

 **Scène : Manoir Agreste**

 _ **M. Fu à l'extérieur tient une boîte dans ses mains et sourit.**_

Max : Comment il fait pour savoir où tu demeures.

Adrien : J'aurais envie de te répondre que c'est de la magie mais de nos jours, tout le monde sait où j'habite alors…

 _ **À l'intérieur Nathalie fait la leçon à Adrien.**_

 **Nathalie : Qui fût le premier président de la cinquième république?**

 **Adrien : Tout le monde croit que c'est De Gaulle mais en réalité c'est René Côtier avant les premières élections.**

 **Nathalie : Excellent Adrien.**

Alya : Trop fort…

 **M. Agreste : Donnez-nous un instant Nathalie.**

 **Nathalie : Bien monsieur.**

 **M. Agreste : Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il est hors de question que tu ailles au collège.**

 **Adrien : Mais père…**

 **M. Agreste : Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin dans cette maison. Je t'interdis de sortir, l'extérieur est beaucoup trop dangereux.**

Rose : Comme Raiponce.

Adrien : Quoi?

Rose : Oui Raiponce, sa mère l'empêche de sortir parce que l'extérieur est trop dangereux.

Adrien : Ouais bin il me manque un lézard et une tour.

Marinette : Tu l'as vu?

Il prit un air innocent. « Quoi? »

Marinette : Raiponce? Tu as vu le film.

Adrien : Bin…

Marinette : Oh mon dieu, tu as vu tous les films de Walt Disney c'est évident.

Adrien rougit. « Je n'avais que ça à faire. Et ce sont de très bon film, soit dit en passant. »

 **Adrien : Pourquoi vous voulez m'enfermer dans un cocon. Je suis toujours seul. Pourquoi je peux pas avoir d'amis comme tout le monde?**

Nino : Mec, demande-lui de t'acheter un lézard.

Adrien lui tira la langue.

 **M. Agreste : Parce que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde : tu es mon fils Adrien. Reprenez.**

Alya : Avec de telles réponses, un emploi du temps digne d'un président, une assistante personnelle et un château comme demeure, c'est assez étonnant que tu te sois pas pris la grosse tête.

 **Nathalie : On peut s'arrêter là si vous voulez.**

 _ **Adrien prends ses affaires et s'enfuit en courant. Dans sa chambre, ses choses sont éparpillées par terre et Adrien est couché sur son lit.**_

Sabine : Pauvre garçon. Tu devais te sentir si seul.

Elle lui caressa brièvement la tête en le regardant avec tendresse. Autant la pitié de ses camarades le blessait, autant le geste de Sabine lui faisait un bien fou. C'était tellement maternel; il s'ennuyait de cette sensation, de cette chaleur, de cet amour inconditionnel.

 _ **Des secousses font trembler le manoir. Il sort dehors et voit Cœur de Pierre affronter les policiers.**_

 **Roger : À mon commandement, tirez.**

 _ **Les policiers tirent mais cela ne fait que faire augmenter la taille de Cœur de pierre qui leur lance une voiture. Adrien saute sur son sofa et allume la télévision.**_

Adrien : Yvan t'était un des super vilain les plus cool. Un peu comme Hulk mais en plus puissant.

Marinette : Chaton, tu es supposé être du côté des héros.

 **M. Bourgeois : Je demande à tous les citoyens de rester chez eux jusqu'à ce que la situation soit rétablie.**

 **Nadia : Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il semblerait qu'un super vilain soit en train de semer la terreur dans Paris. Les forces de l'ordre tentent de maîtriser l'individu.**

 **Roger : Ayez confiance, le bras de la justice s'abattra sur AIE!**

Sabrina : Oh pauvre papa!

 **Marinette : Oh, je déteste les rentrées.**

Chloé : Qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec la rentrée.

Marinette : À bien y penser, absolument rien. Mais dès que je pouvais mettre quelque chose sur le dos de la rentrée… je déteste les rentrées.

Adrien : On est en pleine rentrée là.

 _ **Marinette remarque la boîte sur son bureau et Adrien celle sur sa table.**_

 **Adrien et Marinette : Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça?**

 _ **Ils ouvrent chacun leurs boîtes et une lumière en jaillit. Marinette ouvre les yeux et voit Tikki apparaître. Elle se lève en criant.**_

Tikki : La naissance d'une héroïne, vous allez voir c'est assez cocasse en fait.

 **Marinette : AAAAAAAHHHH! Mais c'est quoi ce truc? Une blatte? Une souris? Une blatte-souris?**

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

Marinette : Hey… j'aurais aimé vous voir à ma place.

 **Tikki : Non calme-toi. N'aie pas peur!**

 _ **Marinette lui lance des livres.**_

 **Marinette : Ooooh et ça parle en plus**

Max : Tu peux bien lui lancer ce que tu veux, mais techniquement, ça lui passait au travers non?

Tikki éclata de rire. « En plein dans le mille. »

 _ **De son côté, Adrien assiste à l'apparition de Plagg qui baille.**_

 **Adrien : Wow, ça alors, comme le génie de la lampe.**

Alya : Visiblement, Adrien le prend beaucoup mieux.

Adrien : N'importe quoi pour me changer les idées.

 **Plagg : Oui je l'ai rencontré. Bon, il exauce les vœux, y'a pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Plagg. Ravi de te rencontrer.**

Max : Tu blagues là. Aucune chance que le génie de la lampe existe.

Plagg : Gamin, tu en as beaucoup plus à apprendre que tu crois.

 _ **Il vole vers la table de babyfoot.**_

 **Plagg : Ça a l'air bon.**

Tikki : Là je te reconnais.

 _ **Il tente de manger la tête d'un bonhomme.**_

 **Adrien : Non, touche pas à ça!**

 _ **Il vient pour l'attraper mais Plagg s'envole.**_

 **Adrien : Hey, reviens ici.**

 _ **Plagg vole vers un jeu d'arcade.**_

 **Plagg : Oh, ça brille. Ça se mange? Ah, pas du tout. Et ça?**

Les élèves éclatèrent de nouveau. D'un côté, il y avait Marinette qui souhaitait ardemment se débarrasser de son Kwami et de l'autre, Adrien qui tentait d'attraper le sien.

Alya : Aussi différent que le jour et la nuit. Le Yin et le Yan. Je vous adore comme vous êtes, vous le savez ça?

 _ **Chez Marinette, Tikki évite les objets que la fille lui lance.**_

 **Tikki : Écoute Marinette, je sais que tout ça peut te paraître un peu étrange mais…**

 _ **Marinette enferme Tikki sous un verre.**_

 **Tikki : D'accord, si ça peut te rassurer.**

Plagg : Je crois que c'est celle qui a réagis le plus vivement non?

Tikki : Je sais pas, la demoiselle de l'Italie était devenue hystérique. Mais bon, je n'ai jamais eu de Ladybug aussi calme que tes chats noirs.

 **Marinette : Qui es-tu et comment tu connais mon prénom?**

 **Tikki : Je suis un kwami et je m'appelle Tikki. Je vais tout t'expliquer.**

 _ **Chez Adrien, Plagg tente de manger la télécommande alors qu'Adrien grimpe sur son mur d'escalade et en saute pour attraper Plagg en se jetant sur son divan.**_

Kim : On voit que tu t'es pratiqué là. L'escalade n'a plus de secret. Dès que je vais chez toi, je serais curieux de te mettre au défi.

Alya : Est-ce que tu commencerais à manquer de défi avec Alix?

Kim jeta un regard intimidé à sa copine. « Non, euh… pas du tout…enfin, voyons… »

 **Adrien : Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais ici.**

 **Plagg : Soit! Je suis un Kwami, je donne des pouvoirs. Toi c'est le pouvoir de destruction. Compris?**

 _ **Adrien fait non de la tête.**_

 **Plagg : Bien. Aurais-tu quelque chose à manger, je meurs de faim.**

Tikki : Oh Plagg… c'est tout? C'est comme ça que tu formes tes choisis.

Plagg : Jusqu'à ce que j'aie du fromage, oui!

 **Adrien : C'est une blague de mon père c'est ça? Attends, impossible, il n'a aucun humour.**

 **Plagg : Tu ne devras jamais dire à ton père que j'existe. Ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.**

 _ **Chez Marinette, la jeune fille tient toujours Tikki prisonnière sous son verre.**_

 **Marinette : Maman? Papa?**

Sabine : Pauvre chérie, comment ça se fait que nous te t'ayons pas entendu?

 **Tikki : Shhhh non. Je suis ton amie Marinette.**

 _ **Elle passe au travers le verre.**_

 **Tikki : Tu dois me faire confiance. Tu es la seule à pouvoir arrêter Cœur de Pierre.**

 _ **Chez M. Fu, lui et son Kwami observe les places vides dans la boîte de Miraculous.**_

 **Wayzz : Vous croyez qu'ils seront à la hauteur maître?**

 **M. Fu : Je n'ai commis qu'une erreur dans ma vie. Je n'en ferai pas une deuxième. Enfin, j'espère.**

Alya : Et c'est quoi cette erreur?

Tikki : Le paon

Adrien : Vraiment?

Alya : Quoi?

Tikki : Pas son porteur... sa mission.

Adrien opinât.

Alya : J'en ai manqué un bout là.

Marinette : C'est compliqué.

 _ **Chez Marinette**_

 **Marinette : Y'a forcément une erreur. Le seul super pouvoir que je pourrais avoir, c'est la super maladresse. Je sais! Alya! Elle ça lui plairait, c'est ma copine. Enfin, je dis ça mais je suis pas sûre. Elle adore les superhéros. Elle serait parfaite pour ce rôle. Tu devrais aller la voir.**

Alya : Ah Mari… tu es trop gentille d'avoir pensé à moi. Et puis oui… on est des copines mais c'est toi qui a été choisie Mari… et bien que j'adorerais botté les fesses du papillon, je ne sais pas si j'ai ton talent pour trouver des solutions. Je suis meilleure derrière la caméra.

 **Tikki : Marinette, c'est toi qui a été choisie.**

Alya : Tu vois?

 _ **Chez Adrien.**_

 **Adrien : Mais je suis coincé ici, je peux même pas aller à l'école. À quoi sert un super héros s'il peut pas sortir de chez lui?**

Devant le ton théâtral d'Adrien, c'était l'euphorie dans le gymnase.

Nino : Non mais mec, baisse là d'un cran.

Marinette : Ah! Chaton… tu es impayable!

Alya : Tu sais, tu pourrais vraiment te recycler en acteur dramatique quand ton joli minois ne sera plus assez parfait pour le mannequinat.

 **Plagg (** _ **qui joue avec du papier hygiénique**_ **) : À rien, c'est pourquoi tout ça va bientôt changer. Si tu en as envie bien entendu.**

Tikki : Plagg, tu es vraiment obligé de semer la destruction dès le premier jour.

Plagg : Quoi? Je n'avais jamais vu de ces trucs avant. Notre dernier choisi en était encore aux toilettes extérieures.

 _ **Chez Marinette**_

 **Marinette : Donc, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est cassé l'objet dans lequel s'est fourrée la bestiole.**

 **Tikki : Ça s'appelle un Akuma et tu dois le capturer.**

 **Marinette : Compris, le capturer. Et le truc charm c'est quoi déjà?**

Adrien : Elle t'avait bien dit de le capturé…

Marinette : Je sais, je sais… et toi c'est quoi ton excuse.

Adrien : Euh… et bin… je crois que j'ai sauté quelques étapes.

 **Tikki : Le luckycharm. C'est ton superpouvoir secret.**

 **Marinette : Ah, tout ça va trop vite Tikki, je…je suis désolée, je vais pas y arriver.**

 **Tikki : Aie confiance en toi Marinette. Tout ce que t'as à dire c'est Transforme-moi.**

 **Marinette : Transforme-moi? Ah qu'est-ce qui se passe!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

Sabine : Oh mon dieu… c'est vraiment vrai. Ma puce, tu es vraiment Ladybug…

Tom : Allez chérie, calme-toi…ça fait plus d'un an, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, il faut lui faire confiance.

 _ **Chez Adrien.**_

 **Plagg (** _ **dans un rouleau vide**_ **) : Tu dis Transforme-moi et hop, je te transforme.**

 **Adrien : Compris. Plagg, transforme-moi.**

 **Plagg : Oh, je n'ai pas fini de t'expliquer…**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

Marinette : Adrien ou Chat Noir… la patience, c'est pas ton point fort. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif.

Adrien : Attendre… j'ai déjà trop donné.

Marinette : C'est comme ça que je t'aime de toute façon mon minou.

 **Chat Noir : Trop cool.**

Kim : Ça devait être sensass de se transformer en superhéros comme ça pour la première fois.

Adrien : T'as pas idée, la meilleure sensation de toute ma vie.

Marinette se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Tu sais des sensations, je peux t'en faire vivre tout plein. »

Il se redressa incrédule. « Alya, sors de ce corps! »

 _ **Chez Marinette.**_

 **Ladybug : Ah, c'est pas vrai, comment on enlève ce truc? Euh Tikki? Si tu m'entends, je veux retrouver mes habits. J'irai nulle part comme ça.**

Alya : Pas la meilleure sensation de toute ta vie…

Marinette : Plutôt flippant en fait. Je me sentais presque nue…

Adrien : Crois-moi princesse, il t'en reste malheureusement une bonne couche.

Tom : Hum hum!

Adrien (baissant la tête et la voix) : Désolé.

 **Nadia : (** _ **Sur son ordinateur**_ **) : Après avoir détruit la tour du Châtelain. Cœur de Pierre se dirige maintenant vers la tour Montparnasse. Le monstre semble inatteignable.**

 _ **Ladybug voit Alya suivre le super vilain en vélo.**_

Nino : Tu vois que tu es la seule cinglée à le suivre là.

 **Ladybug : Oh! Alya.**

Marinette : N'empêche que c'est ça qui a fait en sorte que je me décide à me lancer.

 **Sabine : Marinette, tu es bien rentrée.**

 **Ladybug : Ah! Zut maman, il manquait plus que ça.**

 _ **Elle se sauve sur sa terrasse alors que Sabine passe la tête par la trappe.**_

 **Sabine : Marinette, tu es là? Tom, il faut qu'on appelle l'école.**

Sabine : Oh… j'étais tellement inquiète.

Marinette : Oui, désolée maman mais je n'avais pas le choix.

 **Ladybug : Ok! J'ai des super pouvoirs et à ce qui paraît j'ai aussi un super yoyo.**

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Tous savaient à quel point le yo-yo de Ladybug était indispensable. Regarder l'héroïne qui semblait douter de son utilité était hilarant.

 _ **Elle lance son yo-yo et s'élance malgré elle en criant. De son côté, Chat noir fait le funambule entre deux immeubles sur son bâton.**_

 **Chat Noir : Je commence à m'y habituer moi.**

Marinette : Évidemment, idiot de Chat… toi tu étais à l'aise dès le départ.

Adrien : Quoi, c'est plutôt cool d'être un superhéros non?

 _ **Ladybug lui atterrit dessus, ils tombent tous les deux et sont retenus tête en bas emmêlés dans le fil du yo-yo qui s'est accroché au bâton.**_

Alya : Oh mon dieu Marinette… moi qui croyais que tu étais moins maladroite avec le costume.

Marinette : Apparemment pas la première journée en tout cas.

 **Chat Noir : Salut! On peut dire que tu tombes à pique toi!**

Marinette : Sérieux? premières paroles…un jeu de mot?

Adrien : C'est ma marque de commerce.

 **Ladybug : Je suis désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès.**

 **Chat Noir : Tu dois être la partenaire dont m'a parlé mon kwami. Je suis hmmmm… Chat noir. Ouais, Chat Noir. Et toi?**

Yvan : C'est vous qui décidiez de vos noms?

Adrien : Ouais… cool non?

Sabrina : Chat Noir, c'est pas un peu facile?

Adrien : « Keep it simple »

 **Ladybug : Et moi je suis Ma…**

Adrien : Tu allais sérieusement me donner ton nom là!

Marinette : Ouais, je sais.

 _ **Elle tire sur son yo-yo qui se défait et atterrit sur la tête de Chat Noir.**_

 **Ladybug : Moi je suis maladroite. Oh! Je suis tellement maladroite.**

Adrien : Le premier des nombreux coups de yo-yo que je me suis pris sur la tête. Je te soupçonne d'ailleurs de faire exprès.

Marinette : Comment tu peux croire cela? On a déjà statué que je suis hyper maladroite.

Sabine : Connaissant Marinette, je mettrais effectivement ça sur le dos de sa maladresse… mais je n'écarterais pas la possibilité qu'elle l'ait fait exprès quelques fois.

Marinette : MAMAN!

Tom : Je suis obligé de donner raison à ta mère.

Marinette : PAPA! Ah… tu parles de parents…

 **Chat Noir : T'inquiète Miss Maladroite. Moi aussi je débute.**

 _ **La terre tremble. Un immeuble s'effondre. Chat Noir se hisse sur un toit.**_

Yvan : J'ai vraiment causé beaucoup de dégâts…je m'en rappelle pas.

Alya : Il y a dû avoir des morts là non…

Chloé : Mon père avait fait évacuer tous les immeubles de plus de 5 étages.

Marinette : Ouais, il avait assuré sur ce coup.

Mylène : Mais j'y pense… les tours sont restées effondrées pendant un bout. D'habitude, ton luckycharm arrange tout.

Marinette : Ouais… bin tu vas voir.

 **Ladybug : Hey où tu vas?**

 **Chat Noir : Sauver Paris non?**

Marinette : L'évidence même.

Adrien : Je sais.

 **Ladybug : J'ai confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en moi.**

 _ **Elle lance son yo-yo et s'envole en criant.**_

 **Scène : Le Stade**

 **Cœur de Pierre : KIM! Alors, maintenant c'est qui le froussard?**

Yvan eut un sourire en voyant la mine effrayé de son camarade à l'écran.

 _ **Il poursuit Kim mais est arrêté par le bâton de Chat Noir.**_

 **Chat Noir : Dis, c'est pas très sympa de s'en prendre à plus petit que soi.**

 **Cœur de Pierre : Je paris que tu parles de toi là, non?**

Marinette : Première journée et tu maîtrisais super bien le bâton.

Adrien : Je suis des cours d'escrime et d'arts martiaux depuis que je suis tout petit.

 _ **Ils combattent.**_

 **La Papillon : Tout se passe comme prévu. Les Miraculous du Chat noir et de la Coccinelle sont de retour. Ils se sont précipités pour protéger la population et maintenant mon super vilain va les écraser.**

Alya : Il en avait un bout à apprendre le Papillon.

 _ **Chat Noir frappe Cœur de Pierre avec son bâton mais cela ne fait que le faire grandir.**_

 **Chat Noir : Où es-tu partenaire?**

 _ **Ladybug regarde la scène du toit.**_

 **Ladybug : Ah. Je peux pas y aller. J'y arriverai pas.**

Sabine : Pauvre petite… ça devait être terrorisant.

 _ **Cœur de pierre lance un but vers Alya mais Chat Noir la sauve grâce à son bâton. Alors qu'il est distrait, Cœur de pierre l'attrape d'une main.**_

Sabine : Alors là, Adrien, je dois avouer que le vieil homme a bien choisi.

Tom : Ouais, tes réflexes sont excellents mon garçon.

Adrien : Merci.

 **Alya : Qu'est-ce que tu attends Coccinelle girl, tout le monde compte sur toi.**

 _ **Elle saute et passe sous les jambes de Cœur de Pierre.**_

Adrien : Hey, côté yo-yo, tu assurais toi aussi.

Marinette : C'est grâce à papa, il m'a montré jeune.

Tom : Ouais, je gagnais des compétitions quand j'étais au collège.

Marinette : Et en plus, le mien, il est magique… alors, il fait pas mal tout ce que j'ai en tête.

 **Ladybug : C'est pas bien de maltraiter les animaux.**

 _ **Elle tire sur son yo-yo et le fait tomber, envoyant Chat Noir dans un but.**_

Sabine : Seigneur! Tu aurais pu te faire vraiment mal Adrien.

Adrien : Tout va bien Mme Cheng, les habits servent en quelque sorte de bouclier.

 **Alya : Voilà!**

 **Ladybug : Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps Chat Noir.**

 **Chat Noir : T'inquiète Coccinelle girl et maintenant, allons casser du caillou.**

 **Ladybug : Attends, t'as pas remarqué? Chaque coup le rend plus grand et plus fort. Il faut trouver une autre tactique.**

Adrien : Déjà là, tu me tirais la queue.

Marinette : Déjà là tu te lançais sans réfléchir.

 **Chat Noir : Oui, c'est-à-dire.**

 **Ladybug : Euh, j'en sais rien.**

Alya : Ladybug sans plan… NON!

 **Chat Noir : Ok. Alors utilisons nos pouvoirs. Cataclysme! Il paraît que je détruis tout ce que je touche.**

Mylène : Et tu dis ça avec tant de fierté.

Adrien : C'est plutôt cool non?

Kim : Ouais mais là Yvan avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur toi.

 **Ladybug : Moi j'ai pas besoin de super pouvoir pour tout détruire. Non, fais pas ça!**

 _ **Il détruit le but.**_

 **Chat Noir : Cool! Et maintenant à nous deux. Fais tes adieux rocher sur pattes.**

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, attends!**

Marinette : Mon tout premier « Chat Noir, attends ». Si j'avais eu 1 euro pour chaque fois que j'ai prononcé cette phrase, je serais aussi riche que ton père Chaton.

( _Pour ceux que ça intéresse… depuis le début de la FIC, c'est le troisième.)_

Adrien : Tu exagères!

Marinette : Toi tu sous-estimes ton impulsivité.

Max : Avant que quiconque ne le demande, je refuse de prendre en charge un autre décompte. Et le nouveau score pour celui des akumatisés : Adrien :1, Kim, Chloé et Marinette : 2.

 _ **Il touche au pied de Cœur de Pierre mais rien ne se passe.**_

 **Chat Noir : Oh oh! J'ai l'impression que c'est un pouvoir à usage unique.**

 _ **Cœur de Pierre le propulse vers Ladybug.**_

 **Ladybug : Et après il reste 5 minutes avant la détransformation. Ton Kwami t'a rien expliqué ou quoi.**

 **Chat Noir : Euh! Faut croire que j'avais trop hâte de commencer pour l'écouter.**

Marinette : Ouais, on a vu ça!

 **Ladybug : Ok, à mon tour. Luckycharm!**

 **Chat Noir : Super ton pouvoir.**

Nino : Tu avais pas l'air sûr mec.

Adrien : Quoi? Elle me sort un habit de plongée pour affronter un homme de pierre.

Marinette : Même moi, j'étais pas certaine.

 **Ladybug : Mon kwami m'a dit qu'il faut casser l'objet dans lequel s'est caché l'eskuma. Euh non, je veux dire, l'akuma.**

 **Chat Noir : Sauf que là, il a rien sur lui. Il est tout en pierre.**

 **Ladybug : T'as vu sa main, il la garde fermée. Il ne l'ouvre jamais. C'est comme les poupées russes. L'objet n'est pas sur lui, il est caché dans son poing.**

 **Chat Noir : Et c'est quoi ton plan.**

 _ **Elle utilise sa vue spéciale pour élaborer son plan.**_

 **Ladybug : Ça! Laisse-toi faire. Fais-moi confiance.**

 _ **Elle l'attache par les pieds, le fait tourner et l'envoie sur Cœur de Pierre qui l'attrape d'une main.**_

 **Chat Noir : Cette fille est folle.**

Marinette : Je l'avais pas entendu celle-là!

Adrien : Avoue que tout de même…

 **Ladybug : Tu m'attraperas pas.**

 _ **Elle se lance sur lui. Il l'attrape de l'autre main, laissant tomber l'objet qui s'y trouvait.**_

 **Ladybug : Maintenant, Alya, ouvre le robinet.**

Alya : Pourquoi j'ai pas allumé, comment aurais-tu pu connaître mon nom?

Nino : Max… un point pour Alya.

Max : Bon et bien pour celui-là c'est l'égalité entre vous deux. 2 à 2.

Alya : N'empêche à votre première bataille, j'ai joué un rôle important. J'ai de plus en plus d'arguments concernant ma présence lors de vos affrontements.

Marinette : On en reparlera plus tard.

Alya : Ou peut-être que c'est la chance de la coccinelle qui s'extensionne à ta meilleure amie.

Marinette : J'aime mieux pas compter là-dessus.

 _ **L'eau fait gonfler la combinaison et libère Ladybug qui se dépêche de casser l'objet et l'akuma en sort. Yvan se détransforme et lui et Chat Noir tombent par terre.**_

Alya : L'akuma… tu n'as pas capturé l'Akuma.

Marinette : Je sais, je sais…

Mylène : Ça pose problème?

Adrien : Oui, tu vas voir.

 **Chat Noir : Cette fille est géniale. Elle est follement géniale.**

Tom : Évidemment, c'est ma fille.

Marinette : Oh, papa!

 **Yvan : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que je fais là?**

 **Chat Noir : Tu as été incroyable miss Coccinelle. Tu as assuré.**

 **Ladybug : On a tous les deux assuré partenaire.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué!**

Adrien : Le début d'une longue tradition.

Marinette se tourna et lui sourit.

 **Ladybug : Tu devrais y aller, nos identités doivent rester secrètes.**

 **Chat Noir : C'était trop cool! On se refait ça très vite ok?**

Nathanaël : Très vite? Non mais attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

 **Ladybug : Euh, pas trop vite quand même.**

Rose : Marinette est un peu plus raisonnable.

 _ **Elle lit le message que tenait Yvan.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu n'es même pas capable de dire à Mylène que tu es amoureux d'elle froussard.**

Kim : Ah oui, c'est ça que j'avais écrit. Tu t'es foutu en rogne juste pour ça?

Mylène : M. Damoclès nous a bien dit de rester indulgents les uns avec les autres, Kim.

Alix : Non mais Yvan, si tu veux des trucs pour le mettre en rogne à ton tour, tu viens me voir…

 **Yvan : C'est Kim qui a écrit ça. Il se moque tout le temps de moi.**

 **Ladybug : Tu sais, faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour ça. Y'a pas de honte à dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime Yvan.**

 **Yvan : Hey, comment vous connaissez mon prénom mademoiselle?**

 **Ladybug: Euh hi hi hi hi!**

 **Alya: Incroyable! Hallucinant! Fabuleux! Est-ce que c'est toi qui va protéger Paris maintenant? D'où tu tiens tes pouvoirs? Est-ce que t'as été piquée par une coccinelle radioactive? Ah, j'ai tellement de question à te poser, mademoiselle euh…**

Marinette : Sauvée par Alya…

 **Ladybug : Ladybug, appelle-moi Ladybug.**

 **Alya : Ladybug! C'est trop génial!**

 **Scène : Maison de Marinette**

 **Nadia (** _ **sur l'ordinateur**_ **) : C'est donc grâce à ces images amateurs que les Parisiens connaissent dorénavant l'identité de leur sauveur.**

Sabrina : Tu as vendu tes images à la télévision?

Alya : Quoi, c'est une façon honnête de se faire quelques euros.

 **Marinette : J'y suis arrivé Tikki!**

 **Tikki : Je savais que tu pouvais le faire.**

 **Tom : Marinette, à table!**

 **M. Bourgeois (** _ **à la télévision**_ **) : C'est avec une joie immense que je vous annonce que nous organiserons une grande fête pour célébrer les nouveaux protecteurs de notre ville : Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

 **Adrien : Ladybug, elle s'appelle Ladybug.**

Plagg : Et à partir de là, c'était Ladybug par-ci, Ladybug par là… le gamin n'avait que ce mot sur les lèvres.

Marinette se tourna surprise : « Vraiment ! »

Adrien : Ouais bin en fait, il exagère un peu…

Plagg : Là seule consolation que j'ai c'est que maintenant qu'il sait qui elle est, il va arrêter ses recherches obsessives sur internet.

Adrien : Plagg… ça suffit!

Plagg : Quoi, elle risque de se rendre compte que tu es un romantique fini assez vite alors…

Adrien : Tu perds rien pour attendre.

Plagg : Encore des menaces que tu ne mettras pas à exécution.

Sabine se tourna vers Marinette : « Ils sont toujours comme ça? »

Marinette : Apparemment, oui.

Sabine : Et toi et Tikki?

Marinette : Oh! Tu vas voir, c'est totalement différent.

 **Plagg : Ah! Beurk! Tu voudrais que je mange ça?**

 **Adrien : Tu plaisantes! C'est notre chef étoilé qui a tout préparé.**

 **Plagg : Si tu veux que je me régénère après une transformation, j'ai besoin de mets plus délicats.**

 **Adrien : Ok, tu veux quoi?**

Adrien : Ouais bin, il a pas perdu de temps à montrer ses vrais couleurs. Au moins j'ai compris assez vite que c'était un paresseux, gourmand, sarcastique…

Plagg : Oui mais tellement mignon. N'est-ce pas Rose!

Rose : Oh oui, tellement mignon.

Adrien le regarda avec un air sévère. « Tu crois vraiment que Rose est une référence? Elle trouve les rats mignons. »

Rose : Oh mais ils ont tellement de belles petites oreilles.

Adrien : Tu vois?

 _ **L'akuma non purifié vole jusqu'au-dessus de la tour Eiffel et se multiplie.**_

 **Sabine : Oh! Quel horreur!**

 **Nadia : Alors que Paris s'apprêtait à fêter l'apparition des deux superhéros, Ladybug et Chat Noir, un nouveau vent de panique souffle sur la capitale où des dizaines de personnes se transforment à leur tour en monstre de pierre. C'est tout simplement incroyable.**

Mylène : D'accord… je vois ce que tu voulais dire.

Adrien : Au moins, on a compris dès le premier coup, l'importance de purifier l'akuma.

Marinette : Tu parles, on l'a appris à la dure.

 **Adrien : Du camembert puant. C'est parfait, il ne mange que du camembert. Ce qui veut dire que je vais empester toute la journée à cause de lui.**

Nino : Justement mec, je voulais t'en parler…

Adrien : Ouais, je me doutais que ça passerait pas inaperçu.

Alya : Tu vois moi j'ai toujours cru qu'il sentait simplement des pieds.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son copain.

Adrien : Quoi, c'était si fort que ça. Je veux dire, tu le sentais jusqu'à ta place?

Alya : Non mais, désolée… c'est tellement délicat de dire à quelqu'un qu'il sent mauvais. Je veux dire, tu es bien mignon mais quand on se prend une bouffée de camembert, on déchante un peu. Je comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Marinette continuait à s'attacher à toi.

Adrien : Ma Lady, c'est à ce point?

Il se tourna vers Marinette qui avait du mal à cacher son fou-rire.

Marinette : Chaton, ces deux-là arrivent vraiment à te faire gober n'importe quoi.

Il regardât incrédule les deux farceurs.

Adrien : Tu sais que je vais trouver le moyen de me venger.

Nino : Attends mec, c'est toi qui s'en laisse raconter. Avec les parfums de gosse de riche que tu portes, le camembert a aucune chance mon pote.

 **Nadia : Pour l'instant, ces cœurs de pierre semblent inactifs; immobiles comme des statues. Que va-t-il arriver à ces statues? Vont-elles se réveiller un jour ou rester figées pour l'éternité?**

 **Adrien : Plagg, qu'est-ce qui se passe? On l'a pourtant vaincu.**

 **Plagg et Tikki : Vous avez bien capturé l'akuma?**

 **Marinette : C'est quoi le rapport entre l'akuma et les autres cœurs de pierre?**

 **Tikki : Un akuma peut se multiplier, c'est pour ça qu'on doit le capturer et si Yvan a de nouveau des émotions négatives, alors l'akuma le retransformera en Cœur de pierre et il contrôlera toutes les personnes transformées et elles formeront son armée.**

Mylène : Et malheureusement mon gros loup est plutôt sensible alors c'était assez inévitable.

 **Marinette : Ça veut dire que… tout ça est de ma faute. Oh, je le savais. Tu vois, Tikki, je suis pas faite pour être une superhéroïne. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais de travers.**

 **Tikki : Calme-toi, c'était ta toute première fois. Tu vas y retourner, capturer l'akuma de Cœur de pierre et cette fois, tu vas réussir.**

 **Marinette : Je ne peux pas. Je te l'avais dit, je suis maladroite. Je provoque tout le temps des catastrophes. Je ne fais qu'empirer les choses; pour moi, pour toi, pour tout le monde. Chat Noir y arrivera mieux sans moi. J'abandonne.**

Les élèves étaient trop sur le choc pour parler. Ils avaient compris que Marinette était insécure, mais n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle songerait à abandonner. Ils étaient conscients qu'au final, elle avait poursuivi mais son hésitation, ses inquiétudes, les avaient pris au dépourvu. À ce moment, chacun dans la pièce se demandait comment il aurait réagi à sa place.

 **Adrien : Donc, je ne peux rien faire sans Ladybug.**

 **Plagg : Seule Ladybug peut capturer les akumas et réparer les dégâts causés par les super vilains.**

Alya : Mais comment vous le saviez… je veux dire, c'était la première fois que Ladybug et Chat Noir devait affronter le Papillon non?

Tikki : En fait, lorsque le porteur du Miraculous du Papillon créait un champion, il fallait tout de même que Ladybug purifie l'akuma par la suite. Il y a même certains champions qui ne souhaitaient pas vraiment revenir à la normal. Chat Noir et Ladybug devaient alors intervenir. Mais ça n'avait jamais l'ampleur des super vilains parce que les champions étaient créés sur la base d'émotions positives.

 **Marinette : Si Chat Noir n'arrive pas à les capturer, alors trouve une autre Ladybug. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas faite pour être Ladybug. Je suis désolée Tikki.**

 _ **Elle enlève ses boucles d'oreille.**_

 **Tikki : Non non, ne fais pas….**

 **Marinette : Tikki?**

 _ **Elle remet ses boucles d'oreille dans la boîte et les range dans son tiroir.**_

 **Marinette : Je suis désolée Tikki.**

Adrien : Mari? Je… je sais. Je comprends

La nuit avait visiblement portée ses fruits.

Adrien : Mais, tu devrais véritablement travailler sur ta confiance en toi. Tu es Ladybug bon sang. Y'a pas un être humain qui t'arrive à la cheville.

Marinette mit la tête dans ses mains.

Sabine : Oh! Ma puce! Ça va… c'est ok. Tu es visiblement revenue sur ta décision.

Elle jeta un regard désapprobateur à Adrien qui se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Adrien : Oui… désolé ma Lady… je… on a tous notre façon de faire notre cheminement.

Marinette : Je suis désolée Chaton, tu dois tellement être déçu de moi. Mais c'était tellement…

Alya : …trop de changements à la fois. Mari… on est tous derrière toi. Tu pourrais décider d'abandonner tout de suite ton rôle de superhéros et tu en aurais fait mille fois plus que tout le monde ici.

Adrien posa la main sur son épaule. « Mari… j'ai beau avoir endossé mon rôle sans me poser de question… je suis totalement inutile sans Ladybug. Tu as toujours été parfaite dans chacune de nos batailles et moi… tout ce que je peux faire… c'est m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Alors… peu importe ce par quoi tu es passé pour être confortable dans tout cela… personne ne pourra jamais t'arriver ne serait-ce qu'au petit orteil. »

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et il embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

Marinette : Oh Chaton… tu es loin d'être inutile…tu fais plus que me protéger. On est une équipe… à jamais mon Chaton, mon amour.

À ce moment, ils oublièrent où ils étaient et ceux qui les entouraient et s'embrassèrent. Mais ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux partagés plus tôt. Ce n'était pas particulièrement de la passion : c'était de la confiance, de la complicité et de l'amour qu'ils tentaient de se transmettre par ce simple geste. En une nuit, même leurs baisers avaient évolués.

 **Papillon : Yvan a le cœur sensible. Un jour la colère et la tristesse reviendront le frapper à nouveau. Lui et tous ses cœurs de pierre prendront alors vie. On verra si vous resterez longtemps cachés Ladybug et Chat noir. Une fois que j'aurai vos Miraculous, j'obtiendrai le pouvoir absolu et je pourrai réaliser mon souhait le plus cher.**

Alya : Je sais pas c'est quoi son souhait le plus cher mais visiblement, il y tient.

Adrien : Quant à moi, j'aime mieux ne pas le savoir.

Marinette se défit de l'étreinte de son partenaire et se tourna vers ses parents. « Papa, tu disais être champion au yo-yo, prêt à essayer un super yo-yo? »

Son père eut l'air aussi excité qu'un petit garçon. « Tu parles. »

Marinette eut soudainement un doute. « Mais j'y pense, personne d'autre que moi ne l'a jamais utilisé. Tikki, est-ce que c'est ok? »

« Eh bien, considérant le fait que c'est ton père et qu'on lui fait confiance, je ne vois pas de mal. »

« Génial! Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Sabine et Tom restèrent un moment paralysés en assistant à la transformation de leur pupille. Il l'avait vu à l'écran mais, en chair et en os, comme ça, c'était particulièrement éprouvant, ça rendait les choses encore plus réelles. Ladybug, qui gagnait en confiance au moment d'enfiler le costume, éclata de rire. « Bin dis donc, vous voyez pas vos têtes. »

Ses parents pouffèrent à leur tour, prenant conscience qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de parfaits idiots.

« Tiens papa, essaie un peu ça. Tu vas voir, tu n'as jamais rien vu de semblable. »

Elle tendit son yo-yo à son père qui le regardait comme un gamin regarde une friandise. « Tu es sérieuse. Ma petite coccinelle, tu me fais vraiment plaisir. »

Il essaya d'abord des figures régulières, manipulant l'objet avec délicatesse. C'était comme s'il avait peur de briser le précieux yo-yo de sa fille.

« Allez papa, tu peux faire mieux. Ne te gêne pas, il est incassable. »

Adrien fit semblant de tousser « Hu hu Jackady! »

« Ok, il est incassable si tu ne fais pas de magie. »

Bientôt Tom se perdit dans différentes figures plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. À son expérience se jumelât la magie du yo-yo et tous furent bientôt étonné de voir qu'il pouvait réaliser des formes en plein vol, créer des musiques amusantes et même lancer de minuscules feux d'artifices.

« Je ne savais même pas que mon yo-yo pouvait faire ça. »

« Est-ce que tu t'en ai déjà servi pour le plaisir ma puce? »

« Bah… non en fait… c'est mon outil de travail alors, quand j'ai pas à travailler… »

Adrien savait de quoi elle parlait. Pas que lui considérait son rôle de superhéros comme du travail, mais maintenant qu'il s'était imprégné des états d'âme de sa partenaire, il avait compris que bien qu'elle adorait son alter-égo, les inquiétudes que cela lui causait l'épuisaient beaucoup.

Alya, elle, n'avait pas l'avantage d'avoir partagé les mêmes rêves. « QUOI! Bin voyons, être Ladybug, c'est pas du travail. C'est une opportunité. Tu imagines! Tu es adorée, respectée. Tu es la fille la plus extraordinaire de toute la France… mais qu'est-ce que je dis là, de la Terre entière.

Ladybug regardât son ami avec indulgence. « Tu sais. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'offrir une journée en tant que Ladybug. Comprends-moi bien : je n'échangerais mon Miraculous pour rien au monde… mais je suis un être humain avec une vie, l'école, la famille, les amis. Et je me fais tellement de soucis pour vous tous… »

Sabine prit sa fille dans ses bras. « Oh ma chérie. Maintenant, tu ne seras plus seule. Et… ton amie… Tikki, elle est la bienvenue partout dans la maison et je peux lui cuisiner tout ce qu'elle veut et… »

Marinette l'interrompit en riant « Oh maman, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Tikki. Elle adore tout ce qui est sucré, particulièrement les biscuits aux brisures de chocolat. Crois-moi, vivre dans une pâtisserie pour elle, c'est le rêve. »

Elle se détransforma et Tom fit une légère caresse sur la tête de la petite coccinelle. « Tikki, crois-moi, dès aujourd'hui, tu auras toutes les pâtisseries qui te plaisent. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Merci beaucoup M. Dupain » 


	18. Origines - Partie 2

Tom et Sabine étaient maintenant en grande conversation avec Tikki. La petite Kwami rouge répondait patiemment aux questions des deux adultes. Tranquillement, ils prenaient conscience du sérieux de la quête de leur fille. La coccinelle leur faisait part des règles qu'ils devaient respecter et des limites qu'ils ne devaient pas franchir. Pour que Ladybug puisse mener à bien sa quête, il fallait que ses tuteurs comprennent parfaitement ce qu'ils pouvaient et ne pouvaient pas faire. Ils devaient faire confiance à leur fille, ses capacités jumelées à ses pouvoirs, faisaient d'elle une superhéroïne plus que compétente. Ce n'était que la première de nombreuses conversations qu'ils auraient tous les trois à propos de la sécurité et du dessein de Marinette.

La principale intéressée, quant à elle, avait trouvé refuge dans les bras d'Adrien qui, bien que mal à l'aise devant Tom et Sabine, était totalement comblé de recevoir autant d'attention de la part de sa partenaire. Depuis leur réveil, ils n'avaient pas pu discuter des rêves qu'ils avaient partagés. Connaître aussi intensément une autre personne en si peu de temps était peu ordinaire et une discussion s'en suivit inévitablement. C'est Marinette qui fût l'instigatrice de l'échange.

« Alors? Toute une nuit hein? » Elle repassa ce qu'elle venait de dire dans sa tête et éclata de rire devant le côté compromettant de sa déclaration. Adrien se joignit à elle.

« Je dois avouer que je me sens un peu bizarre » renchérit le modèle. « J'ai l'impression d'être plus lourd tout en étant léger ou d'être plus vieux en restant jeune. »

« Tu as raison, c'est comme si j'avais vécu deux fois mes 16 ans; les miennes et les tiennes. »

« J'aurais préféré de loin vivre les tiennes ma Lady… moi je suis un animal en cage depuis ma naissance. »

« Hey, je te défends de dire cela. Juste pour les moments passés avec ta mère, tu ne devrais jamais regretter le passé. Et en plus, il a fait de toi ce que tu es vraiment : un garçon gentil, qui a le souci de rendre les gens heureux, qui se bat pour la liberté des autres, qui est honnête, charmant et un peu naïf… »

« Naïf? »

« Attends, tu ne peux pas me la faire à moi, je te connais presque par cœur maintenant. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, c'est adorable cette manie de voir toujours du bon dans chaque personne que tu rencontres. »

« Mais je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu es extraordinaire assez rapidement. »

Sur cette affirmation, elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il avait tout compris.

« Mari… je ne veux pas que tu crois que Marinette Dupain-Cheng n'aurait jamais pu attirer mon attention si elle n'avait pas été Ladybug. Tu étais simplement un soleil dont la lumière se fondait d'un autre soleil. Sans Ladybug, je l'aurais remarqué tout de suite; cette lumière qui m'aurait sortie de mon quotidien terne, de mon chemin déjà tout tracé d'avance. TU es un véritable rayon de soleil princesse et la première fois que l'on s'est parlé, tu t'es tout de suite infiltrée dans mon cœur. »

« Beurk… ce que tu peux me couper l'appétit quand tu joues au Roméo comme ça! »

Le garçon roula des yeux. « Excellent timing Plagg! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Du camembert. »

« Pourquoi j'ai posé la question? Va-t'en chercher, tu sais où le trouver. »

« Non, il n'y en a plus. »

« QUOI! Il y en avait quelque chose comme une douzaine de meules hier. »

« Treize très exactement. »

« Eh bien, je crois que tu as eu ce dont tu avais besoin pour le weekend. »

Plagg fit une mine boudeuse et Marinette ne put résister.

« Mes parents ont sûrement apportés une pleine caisse de croissants au fromage, va voir sur la table. »

Les yeux du kwami brillèrent soudainement d'excitation. Avant de quitter vers la table, il se tourna vers Adrien. « Si tu ne la demandes pas en mariage, je le fais. »

« Il est tellement mignon ! »

« Quoi, mignon? Non mais attends, Tikki est mignonne. Plagg c'est juste un casse-pied égoïste et paresseux. »

« Mais tu l'aimes quand même »

« Ouais bin, ça reste à voir. Il peut être assez insupportable par bout. »

« Arrête, tu passes 24 heures sur 24 avec lui et tu survies encore. Il peut pas être si terrible. »

Adrien se remémora certains bons moments passés avec Plagg, les soirées où il tentait de lui enseigner les jeux vidéo, les fous rires quand pendant une séance photo ils critiquaient tel ou tel mannequin ou un membre du personnel, les soirées plus difficiles durant lesquels le kwami le réconfortait après une dispute avec son père. Plagg était réellement un casse-pied, mais malgré ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître, il avait un grand cœur et Adrien le savait plus que quiconque.

« Bon d'accord, on a nos bons moments mais ça n'a tout de même rien à voir avec toi et Tikki. »

« Mais aucune relation n'est pareille Chaton…et là on en a une bien à nous à bâtir. » Elle l'embrassa tendrement mais Sabine vint vite les interrompre.

« Ma Chérie, ton père et moi sommes un peu triste d'apprendre que Tikki vit chez nous depuis si longtemps sans avoir un confort bien à elle. »

« Mais maman, je lui ai fait un lit et tout et elle doit toujours rester près de moi. Tu voudrais quoi, qu'on lui fasse une chambre? »

« Non, mais, tout de même, un petit coin bien à elle dans ta chambre où elle aura toujours une réserve de biscuit et un lit plus respectable et… »

«Ça va Mme Cheng, je ne manque de rien et Marinette m'a très bien installée. Je ne veux rien changer du tout. »

« Euh, d'accord, si tu le dis, mais, n'hésite pas à nous demander quoi que ce soit. »

« Promis. »

Marinette jeta un œil à l'écran.

« Je crois qu'on ferait bien de s'installer, la prochaine projection va commencer. »

 **Origines 2**

 **Nadia: Les Cœurs de Pierre disséminés aux quatre coins de Paris ne montrent toujours aucun signe d'activité. Des cordons de sécurités ont été établis autour d'eux.**

 **M. Bourgeois : Nous recherchons toujours le moyen de rendre à ces personnes leur apparence. Mais, pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune piste.**

 **Nadia : Espérons que les nouveaux anges gardiens de Paris, Ladybug et Chat Noir, réapparaitront bientôt pour sauver ces innocents.**

 **Tom : Écoute, je sais que tous ces évènements sont un peu inquiétants, mais rassure-toi, maintenant, nous avons deux superhéros qui veillent sur Paris et, pour les aider ma chérie, le mieux c'est de leur montrer qu'on a pas peur parce qu'on a confiance en eux.**

 **Marinette : Et si Ladybug ne réapparaissait pas?**

 **Tom : Alors, je viendrai te sauver. Super boulanger à l'action.**

Tom : Un super boulanger… ça pourrait être pratique.

Marinette : Ouais, tu pourrais empiffrer les méchants jusqu'à ce qu'ils crient grâce.

 **Marinette : Hi hi hi. Merci Super Papa!**

 ** _Elle remonte à sa chambre et hésite un peu puis prends la boîte dans le tiroir et la met dans son sac à main._**

Alya : Bon, on voit que tu n'avais pas totalement abandonné.

Marinette : Attends de voir, j'avais une autre idée en tête.

 **Scène : Manoir Agreste**

 **Nathalie : Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?**

 ** _Elle entre dans sa chambre._**

Nino : Mec, elle entre comme ça dans ta chambre. Elle a pas peur de te surprendre dans des situations gênantes.

Adrien rougit.

Adrien : Mec, pour qui tu me prends?

 **Nathalie : Adrien?**

 **M. Agreste : Vous ne l'avez pas vu sortir? S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils, je vous en tiendrai responsable.**

Alya : Ouais, pas de chance qu'il soit responsable lui-même quand il ne s'occupe pas du tout de toi.

 ** _Dans la rue, Adrien court._**

Alix : Tu essaies encore d'aller à l'école?

Kim : Ouais mon pote, tu es bien le seul à te battre pour aller au collège. Il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi.

 **Plagg : Quel garçon étrange. Pourquoi vouloir aller à l'école au lieu de rester tranquillement à la maison?**

 **Adrien : Mais, tu comprends pas Plagg, j'en ai assez de rester cloîtré chez moi à cause de mon père. Je veux rencontrer des gens, me faire des amis et aller au collège tous les jours comme tout le monde.**

 **Plagg : Ahhhh. Ah ça y'est je sens que je défaille.**

Tikki : Plagg! C'est n'importe quoi, il ne s'est même pas transformé. Est-ce que tu manipules tous tes choisis de la sorte les premiers jours?

Plagg : Quoi, il faut les former tôt sinon, ils prennent des mauvais plis.

Adrien : Je t'entends tu sais.

Plagg : Et alors? Si toi tu ne me nourris plus, ta petite amie va le faire.

 **Adrien : Non mais c'est une blague. Que tu manges que du camembert à l'odeur infect, soit, mais c'est moi qui le transporte. Résultat, j'accepte de puer comme une fromagerie. C'est ça qui est étrange.**

Chloé : Surtout pour un modèle connu de tout Paris.

 **Plagg : Moi, manger du fromage, ça me donne des forces. Si tu veux que je puisse te transformer, tu dois accepter de sentir la vieille chaussette.**

Alya : Alors là, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été honnête dès le premier jour.

 **Scène : Collège.**

 **Alya : Le Ladyblog, votre source d'informations numéro sur Ladybug, la plus cool des superhéroïnes. Ça claque hein? Regarde le nombre de vues que j'ai fait grâce à cette vidéo.**

Nino : Ah… le Ladyblog. La naissance de mon cauchemar.

Alya : Hey, tu as choisi la fille et ça venait avec alors on la met en sourdine Lahiffe.

 **Marinette : Mais, pourquoi tu fais autant confiance à Ladybug ? T'as vu tous ces Cœurs de Pierre.**

 **Alya : C'est sûr qu'elle va arranger ça.**

 **Marinette : Mais, si elle était pas faite pour être superhéroïne, contrairement à ce que peuvent penser les gens.**

 **Alya : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin. Hein… oh attends.**

Marinette : La première frousse d'avoir été découverte

 ** _Elle s'approche de Marinette et la regarde dans les yeux._**

 **Alya : Ah d'accord, ça y'est j'ai compris, tu as peur. Mais rassure-toi, j'étais à côté de Ladybug, je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Cette fille est une vraie superhéroïne. Elle va tous nous protéger. Crois-moi.**

Nino : Hey Max, tu mets un point à Alya là…

Alya : Hey ça compte pas. Elle était loin d'avoir l'air de Ladybug ce jour-là.

Nino : Bon d'accord mais je t'ai à l'œil.

Alya : Ça se joue à deux, tu sais.

 **Alix : Et donc, tu te souviens de rien?**

 **Juleka : T'aurais vu, t'as carrément péter un plomb. Ça déchirait grave.**

 **Kim : Sérieux, tu voulais carrément me pulvériser.**

 ** _Yvan remarque Mylène._**

 **Yvan : Je suis désolé, c'était pas vraiment moi.**

Rose : Comme c'est mignon. Tu as vu Mylène? En te regardant, il a trouvé le courage de s'affirmer.

Mylène : Ouais c'est mon gros nounours, il est timide comme tout.

 **Chloé : Ha ha ha. Comme on dit : monstre un jour, monstre toujours.**

Alya : C'est de toi que tu parlais là?

 ** _Il se lève en colère._**

 **Chloé : Parfait, on se sent plus en sécurité sans toi.**

Sabine : Oh Chloé ma chérie, j'imagine que tu regrettes n'est-ce pas?

Sabine avait ce don d'être maternelle avec tout le monde et que ça passe comme dans du beurre. Chloé sentit un élan de tendresse pour la Chinoise. Elle lui faisait du bien.

Chloé : Bien sûr Mme Cheng.

Adrien : Et personne n'a senti le besoin de le suivre pour lui parler.

Alya : Oui Mari. Regarde.

Adrien : Là je te reconnais ma Lady.

 **Papillon : Voilà, les remarques désobligeantes meurtrissent toujours. Énerve-toi Yvan, ton akuma n'attend que ça.**

 ** _Adrien court jusqu'au escalier du collège._**

 **Nathalie : Adrien ne faites pas ça. Votre père sera furieux.**

 **Adrien : Dites-lui que vous êtes arrivée trop tard, s'il vous plaît.**

 ** _Il entre dans le collège._**

Nathanaël : Quoi ton père peut acheter Paris tout entier et tu crois qu'un coup dans le collège, il ne peut plus rien contre toi?

Adrien haussa les épaules. Il préférait ignorer Nathanaël, il avait de la difficulté à oublier son béguin pour sa princesse.

 **Alya : Comment t'as pu dire ça à Yvan, c'est toi le Cœur de Pierre.**

 **Chloé : Parce que c'est moi qui ait cassé le bras du père de Sabrina peut-être. C'est pas parce que la télé a diffusé tes images des deux superhéros minables qu'il faut prendre la grosse tête.**

 ** _Elle lui souffle une bulle de gomme au visage._**

 **Alya : Tu n'es qu'une petite…**

 **Chloé : Hou, attention, elle est en colère. Elle va craquer sa chemise et se transformer en un énorme monstre plein de muscle.**

 ** _Alya la quitte, en colère._**

Marinette : Tu n'as rien dit? Ça ne te ressemble pas!

Alya : Attends, même après une journée, j'avais compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'attirer des problèmes avec cette peste. Et n'oublie pas que ma mère travaille à l'hôtel de son père.

 **Adrien : Heu, salut Chloé.**

 **Chloé : Adrichou, tu es venu. Ah!**

Max : Wow… les décibels.

Kim : Ouais, comment ça se fait que les fenêtres n'aient pas éclatées?

 ** _Elle lui saute au cou._**

Alya : SOS Invasion… SOS Invasion.

 **Élève 1: Wow c'est Adrien Agreste.**

 **Élève 2 : Oh, il est encore plus beau en vrai.**

Marinette : Et encore plus de près…

Elle se pencha à son oreille. « Très très près. » Elle lui embrassa le cou, le faisant frissonner du même coup.

Tom réagit rapidement. « Hum hum! »

Marinette : Désolée!

Elle aimait bien ses parents, mais elle était vraiment soulagée qu'ils ne restent que pour deux épisodes.

 ** _Les élèves se précipitent vers lui. Pendant ce temps, Nathalie entre dans la voiture._**

 **Nathalie : Je vais gérer la situation.**

Nino : C'est grâce à elle que tu viens au collège maintenant?

Adrien : C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais non.

 ** _Marinette retrouve Yvan près des casiers_** **.**

 **Marinette : Tu sais, tu devrais dire à Mylène ce que tu ressens pour elle.**

 **Yvan : Alors là, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.**

 **Marinette : Arrête, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes.**

Sabrina : Ou tu as lu la note de Kim quand tu étais Ladybug.

 ** _Il baisse la tête._**

 **Marinette : Non, évite les émotions négatives. Ce que je veux dire c'est, sois positif. Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi elle est amoureuse de toi. Va lui parler.**

Adrien : Tu vois, Ladybug, même sans le masque.

Marinette : Arrête, j'essayais d'éviter d'avoir à redevenir Ladybug.

Sabine : Oh ma chérie, ne te dénigre pas comme ça, chaque action posée pour éviter un akuma est une action de superhéros. Ça fait partie de ton rôle ma puce.

 **Yvan : Pff. Non, je suis trop nul avec les mots.**

 **Marinette : Et bien, trouve autre chose. T'as qu'à lui faire un dessin ou lui offrir des fleurs.**

Tom : Ça c'est ma fille… toujours en mode solution. Tu assures ma petite coccinelle.

 **Yvan : Je pourrais lui écrire une chanson.**

 **Marinette : Ça c'est une super idée. Écris-lui une chanson d'amour, rien que pour elle. Vas-y, fonce Yvan et reste positif.**

 ** _Il part en courant, heureux._**

Rose : Oh Yvan, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi romantique.

 **Papillon : Je ne ressens plus ses ondes négatives. Elles ont disparues, ah!**

Adrien : Bien joué ma Lady!

 ** _Dans les corridors du collège, Adrien se promène au bras de Chloé et signe des autographes aux élèves qui lui demandent. Ils arrivent à leur classe_** **.**

Alya : Hey beau blond, je croyais que tu détestais signer des autographes.

Adrien : Ouais mais là, j'étais surtout heureux de rencontrer des gens.

 **Chloé : Alors là, ce sera ta place Adrichou. Je te l'ai gardé, comme ça tu seras juste devant moi.**

 **Adrien : Merci Chloé. Euh, salut, moi c'est Adrien.**

 **Nino : Alors comme ça, t'es un pote de Chloé?**

Alya : Nino, c'est quoi ces manières, on dit bonjour d'abord.

Nino : Parce que toi tu l'aurais fait?

Alya : Bien je l'aurais pas jugé du premier coup d'œil.

 ** _Il se retourne vers Chloé et la voit donner son chewing gum à Sabrina qui la colle sur un banc._**

 **Adrien : Hey! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?**

Marinette fût soudainement très attentive à la scène. Adrien lui avait affirmé qu'il voulait décoller le chewing gum. Elle le croyait bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais là, elle en aurait la preuve.

 **Chloé : Les deux qui sont assises là m'ont mal parlé hier. Elles ont besoin d'être remises à leur place. Je leur apprends juste à me respecter, rien de plus.**

Alix : Et pourquoi on devrait te respecter plus que quiconque d'autres?

Avant, Chloé aurait répondu. Cette fois-ci, elle préféra demeurer silencieuse.

 **Adrien : Chloé, t'es sûre que t'es obligée de faire ça?**

 **Chloé : Ha ha ha. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre Adrichou. Laisse faire l'experte.**

Alya : Tu voulais vraiment lui apprendre à devenir une peste comme toi?

Chloé : Bon ça va, on a compris. C'est passé d'accord, on peut me lâcher un peu.

 ** _Marinette et Alya approche de la classe._**

 **Marinette : Alya? Ça te plairait toi d'être une superhéroïne, de te battre contre des monstres, des super vilains?**

 **Alya : Ah mais carrément, le bastion ça me fait pas peur. Pourquoi?**

 **Marinette : Ah! Non pour rien.**

 ** _Marinette met la boîte de boucle d'oreille dans le sac d'Alya._**

Alya : Mari… tu l'avais fait pour vrai. Mais non, quand je disais que j'aimerais être une héroïne, ça ne serait jamais aux dépens de Ladybug… et Ladybug, c'est toi ma belle, tu peux me croire.

 ** _Elles entrent dans la classe et voit Adrien à leur place._**

 **Marinette : Hey! On peut savoir ce que tu fais?**

 **Adrien : Ah... je…**

Alya éclata de rire. « Pris la main dans le sac? »

Adrien : Très drôle.

Alya : Arrête je blague. J'avais juste oublié qu'on t'en voulait à ce moment.

Comme tout ce qui impliquait Adrien, Marinette, elle en gardait un souvenir très clair.

 ** _Chloé et Sabrina rient._**

 **Marinette : Ok, j'ai compris. Bien joué tous les trois, c'est très drôle.**

Mylène : Je peux comprendre ton exaspération Marinette. Pour toi, c'était une troisième personne à te faire la vie dure.

Marinette soupira. : « T'as tout compris Mylène. »

 **Adrien : Non non, j'essayais d'enlever le chewing gum.**

 **Marinette : Ah ouais?**

Tom : Marinette, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas accuser sans preuve.

Marinette : Mais papa, avoue que le contexte était accablant.

 ** _Sabrina et Chloé continuent de rire. Marinette met un mouchoir sur le chewing gum._**

 **Marinette : T'es ami avec Chloé toi, c'est ça?**

 **Adrien : Mais pourquoi, on arrête pas de me dire ça?**

Nino : Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tout le monde disait ça?

 ** _Elle lui fait un regard mauvais et tous deux s'assisent à leurs places._**

 **Chloé : Tu vois ce que je voulais dire maintenant?**

 ** _Adrien soupire._**

 **Marinette : J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon quelque part.**

Alix : Ouais à peu près sur tous les immeubles de Paris.

 ** _Alya lui tend son téléphone._**

 **Marinette : Mais bien sûr, c'est le fils de Gabriel Agreste, mon styliste préféré.**

 **Alya : Fils à papa, enfant star et ami avec Chloé? Ah! Laisse tomber.**

Nino : Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de ne pas juger au premier coup d'œil.

Alya : Ouais bin ça aussi, je l'avais oublié. Mais bon, tu devais avouer que ça regardait mal.

 **Nino : Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit que c'était Chloé?**

 **Adrien : Bin, tu vois, je la connais depuis que je suis tout petit. Elle a pas que des bons côtés mais, je peux pas la dénoncer, c'est la seule amie que j'ai.**

Marinette : Toujours aussi loyal mon chaton.

 **Nino : Je m'appelle Nino. Il est temps que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis, mec.**

 ** _Ils se serrent la main._**

Nino : Le début d'une grande amitié mon pote.

Il tendit son poing et Adrien y cognat le sien.

 ** _Dans la salle de bain, Mylène sort d'un cabinet en courant._**

 **Mylène : Oh là là, je vais être en retard. Ah! Yvan, tu m'as fait peur.**

 **Yvan : J'ai écrit ça pour toi.**

 ** _Il met une chanson métal. Mylène se bouche les oreilles. Il se met à chanter en criant._**

 **Yvan : Mylène. Plus forte qu'un chêne. Tu es trop ma reine.**

Marinette : Oh Yvan… j'avais dit une chanson d'amour.

Yvan : Ouais bin moi y'a que cette sorte de musique que je connais.

Mylène : Ça venait du cœur et c'est tout ce qui compte mon nounours.

Alix : Ah non, vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi.

 ** _Mylène s'enfuit. Yvan se choque, chiffonne le papier et brise son téléphone._**

Juleka : Tes parents devaient flipper grave que tu aies démoli ton portable.

Yvan : Ouais, ils sont pas super à l'aise alors, ils m'ont coupé mon argent de poche pendant trois mois.

 **Papillon : Voilà, c'est exactement ce que j'attendais. Tu connais le chemin, terrible Akuma. Va retrouver ta proie. Envole-toi et va noircir son cœur. Cœur de Pierre, voici ta seconde chance et cette fois-ci ce sera plus facile. Personne ne t'empêchera de conquérir celle que tu aimes. En échange, n'oublie pas de me rendre un petit service.**

 **Yvan : Ok Papillon**

 ** _Il se transforme et les autres Cœurs de Pierre se réveillent et causent du dégât dans la ville._**

Kim : Ouah mec, tu es le seul à avoir eu ton armée personnelle.

Max : En fait, non. Il y a aussi Jackady, le Pharaon, le chevalier noir et Rogercop. Animan avait un tas d'animaux et la Marionnettiste, quatre super vilains…

Kim : Ok, c'est bon, je parlais d'une armée de monstres comme lui.

 ** _Dans la classe, Mme Bustier fait l'appel._**

 **Mme Bustier : « Agreste, Adrien »**

 ** _Il fige._**

 **Nino : Là il faut répondre présent.**

 ** _Adrien se lève d'un coup et crie._**

 **Adrien : Présent!**

 ** _Tous les élèves éclatent de rire._**

La même chose se produisit dans le gymnase.

Sabine : Oh mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas, on a tous débuté quelque part.

 **Mme Bustier : Bourgeois, Chloé**

 **Chloé : Présente.**

 **Mme Bustier : Bruel, Yvan**

 ** _Il arrive en défonçant la porte._**

 **Cœur de Pierre : Présent! MYLÈNE!**

Mylène : Et tu t'attendais à m'avoir avec ça.

Sabine : Pauvre Mylène, tu devais tellement être effrayée.

 ** _Il détruit tout dans la classe et empoigne Mylène._**

 **Mylène : Non, lâche-moi Yvan.**

 **Cœur de Pierre : C'est fini, je ne suis plus Yvan, je suis Cœur de Pierre.**

Mylène : Ouais… très romantique ça?

 **Mylène : Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?**

Sabrina: LA question?

 **Cœur de Pierre : Pour que nous soyons réunis pour toujours.**

 **Chloé : Papa! Le monstre, il est revenu.**

Alix : Très discret ça Chloé.

 **Cœur de Pierre : Toi!**

Alix : Bah, tu vois?

 ** _Il empoigne Chloé, détruit le mur et saute dans la rue._**

 **Alya : Allez viens, on va les suivre.**

Marinette : Cette manie de te mettre en danger. Si je me souviens bien, ça a mal fini.

Alya : Mais non, regarde, je suis toujours en vie.

Tom : Marinette a raison Alya, tu devrais être plus prudente.

Alya : Promis M. Dupain.

 **Marinette : Euh! Non non. Vas-y toi. Je préfère rester ici à l'abri.**

 **Alya : Mais viens! Tu vas rater l'entrée en action de Ladybug.**

 ** _Elle prend le sac d'Alya et lui tend._**

 **Marinette : Toi et Ladybug vous en sortirez mieux sans moi.**

Alya : Belle tentative!

 **Alya : Comme tu veux.**

 ** _Elle part._**

 **Marinette : Hey! T'oublies ton sac.**

Alya : Pourquoi est-ce que je me serais embarrassée de ça?

 ** _Dans les vestiaires, Adrien ouvre son casier._**

 **Adrien : C'est mon premier jour d'école et je dépasse même pas l'appel.**

Nino : Ouais, c'est probablement un record mec.

Max : Statistiquement parlant, sur toute la terre, il y a probablement quelqu'un qui n'est même pas entré dans la classe.

 **Plagg : Tu as la journée de libre alors ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle.**

 **Adrien : OH non, non , non, non. On a des devoirs à faire. Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 ** _Séquence de transformation._**

Marinette : Tu as remarqué, aussitôt que tu mets ton masque, ton sourire « Chat Noir » apparaît aussitôt.

 **Scène : Dans la rue.**

 ** _Cœur de Pierre transporte Mylène et Chloé._**

 **Chloé : Je crois que tu n'as pas bien conscience de qui je suis. Mon père, c'est le maire de Paris. Il va faire intervenir la police, l'armée, bref, toute la cavalerie.**

 **Chat Noir : N'oublions pas les superhéros.**

 ** _Il donne un coup de bâton à Cœur de Pierre qui grandit._**

Marinette : CHATON!

Adrien : Oui je sais, je suis un peu trop impulsif.

 **Chat Noir : Heu désolé!**

 **Chloé : Ah! Tu voulais dire les super incompétents.**

 **Cœur de Pierre : Ah! Vous vouliez la cavalerie et bien la voilà.**

 ** _Plein de Cœurs de Pierre arrivent en courant_** **.**

Chloé : Ouais c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.

 **Cœur de Pierre : Attrapez-le.**

 ** _Ils essaient d'attraper Chat noir qui esquive. Cœur de Pierre s'en va._**

Juleka : Pour une deuxième journée Adrien, tu assures comme superhéros.

Adrien : Merci Juleka.

 **Mylène : Yvan, où est-ce qu'on va?**

 **Cœur de Pierre : J'ai un message à faire passer. Ensuite, toi et moi, on sera ensembles pour toujours.**

 **Chloé : Si je vous gêne, vous pouvez me déposer ici.**

Sabrina : Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme.

Chloé : Quoi? Papa arrange toujours la situation.

 **Cœur de Pierre : T'inquiète pas petit monstre, je vais aussi m'occuper de toi.**

Sabrina : Ah! Là tu as l'air moins calme.

 ** _Alya arrive sur les lieux où Chat noir se bat contre les Cœurs de Pierre._**

 **Chat Noir : Ladybug, si tu m'entends, je serais pas contre un coup de main.**

Marinette : Désolé Chaton.

Adrien : Ça va, chacun son rythme.

 **Alya : Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend?**

 ** _Marinette arrive en courant sur la scène. Elle voit une voiture qui est lancée vers Alya mais le bâton de Chat Noir l'arrête à temps. Alya se trouve coincée entre le mur et la voiture et Chat Noir, privé de son arme, se fait attraper par un Cœur de Pierre. Marinette regarde la scène horrifiée._**

Marinette : Tu vois quand je te parle de te mettre en danger.

 **Chat Noir : Lâche-moi tas de cailloux.**

 **Alya : Au secours.**

 ** _Marinette sort la boîte du sac d'Alya et enfile les boucles d'oreilles. Tikki se réveille._**

 **Marinette : J'ai besoin de Ladybug.**

 **Tikki : Je savais que tu changerais d'avis.**

 **Marinette : Eh bien, je suis toujours pas sûre d'être faite pour cela mais Alya est en danger. Je peux pas rester là les bras croisés. Tikki, transforme-moi!**

 ** _Séquence de transformation._**

Alya : Tu vois quand je parle que je finis toujours par être utile.

 ** _Elle utilise son yo-yo pour libérer Alya._**

 **Ladybug : Ne reste pas dans le coin, c'est trop dangereux.**

 ** _Elle ramasse le bâton de Chat Noir et se lance à la poursuite des Cœur de Pierre. Elle lance le bâton à Chat Noir._**

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, agrandit ton bâton.**

Adrien : Tu vois ma Lady, tu étais déjà le cerveau de l'opération.

 ** _Il se libère et avant qu'un Cœur de Pierre ne l'écrase, le yo-yo le prends par la cheville et il se retrouve suspendu tête en bas sur un lampadaire._**

 **Ladybug : Désolé pour le retard.**

 **Chat Noir : Ma Lady, t'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je te trouve renversante?**

 **Ladybug : Ah, t'es du genre blagueur toi, pas vrai?**

Marinette : Ce n'était qu'un début… si j'avais su?

Nino : Attends, c'est la même chose en Adrien. Un jeu de mot n'attend pas l'autre.

Marinette : Mes sympathies Nino, si tu as besoin d'une oreille…

Nino : Hey, merci Mari… je me sentais seul.

Adrien : Bon, ça va? Vous avez fini?

Marinette : Chaton, tu devrais être heureux, on envisage une relation à long terme.

 ** _Les Cœurs de Pierre les menacent._**

 **Ladybug : Dis, ça te dirait de prendre de la hauteur, il faut vite qu'on s'en aille.**

 ** _Elle l'entraine avec elle sur les toits._**

 **Chat Noir : Hey! On s'occupe pas d'eux?**

 **Ladybug : Non, si on veut tous les sauver, y'en a qu'un sur lequel on doit se concentrer. C'est celui-là.**

Tom : Allez ma fille, montre leur qui tu es.

 ** _Cœur de Pierre est sur la Tour Eiffel. D'autres Cœur de Pierre sont aux alentours. Des policiers et des hélicoptères sont sur la scène._**

 **M. Bourgeois : J'exige que vous me rendiez ma fille.**

 **Chloé : Papa!**

 **Cœur de Pierre : Vous savez quoi? Avec grand plaisir.**

Yvan rigola.

Yvan : Pour un super vilain, j'avais encore de l'esprit.

Chloé : Hey, j'ai failli être tuée.

Yvan: Vraiment?

 ** _Il lance Chloé vers son père._**

Yvan : Oh… euh… désolé!

 **Chloé : Si je m'en sors, je serai gentille avec tout le monde, je le…**

 ** _Ladybug l'attrape au vol._**

 **Chloé : J'ai pas juré.**

 **Ladybug : Quoi?**

Marinette : Chloé?

Chloé : Quoi?

Marinette : Tu as failli mourir.

Chloé : Et alors, je ne suis pas morte.

Marinette soupira. Chloé avait beau vouloir s'améliorer, elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

 ** _Chloé se lance dans les bras de son père._**

 **M. Bourgeois : Ma petite Princesse.**

 **Roger : On peut lancer l'assaut.**

 **Ladybug : Attendez non! Ne l'attaquez pas, vous ne ferez qu'empirer les choses.**

 **Roger : Nous n'avons pas besoin de superhéros alors veuillez laisser faire les professionnels. Vous avez déjà échoué.**

Sabrina : Oh papa! Mari, Adrien, je suis certaine qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

 **Ladybug : Hein! C'est vrai, il a raison. Si j'avais capturé l'akuma de Cœur de Pierre, tout ça, ça serait terminé. Je suis vraiment pas faite pour être superhéroïne.**

Sabine attira sa fille contre elle. Elle voulait la réconforter. Elle savait très bien que tout ça n'était que du passé mais pour elle, tout était nouveau.

 **Chat Noir : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est faux parce que sans toi, cette fille ne serait plus là. Alors, reprends-toi, sans nous, il n'y arriveront pas et ça, on va leur prouver. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord?**

 **Ladybug : D'accord.**

Adrien regardât Marinette incrédule.

Adrien : Aussi simple que ça ma Lady? Tu m'as tout simplement cru.

Marinette : Chaton… à ce moment il n'y avait toujours pas d'Adrien pour moi et tu étais le garçon le plus étonnant que j'avais jamais rencontré. Si ton côté civil n'était pas entré dans ma vie, il n'aurait fallu qu'une ou deux autres aventures comme celle-là pour que je tombe folle amoureuse de toi.

Adrien ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Jusqu'à présent, c'est son côté Adrien qui semblait l'avoir séduite. Mais cette scène lui prouvait indéniablement que Chat Noir tenait une place importante dans son cœur.

 ** _Ils sont interrompus par Cœur de Pierre qui hurle et tousse. Des centaines d'akuma sortent de sa bouche et il tombe. Les Akumas forment un visage._**

 **Papillon : Parisiennes, Parisiens, écoutez-moi attentivement. Je suis le Papillon.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Le Papillon!**

 **Papillon : Ladybug, Chat Noir, donnez-moi vos Miraculous : les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle et la bague de chat noir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Les gens ont assez souffert à cause de vous.**

Nathanaël : C'est moi ou il essayait de tourner les gens contre vous là?

Adrien : Ma Lady a tout de suite compris son petit jeu.

 **Ladybug : Bien tenté Papillon, mais ne remplace pas les rôles, on sait tous qui est le super méchant. C'est toi qui a transformé ces innocents en monstres de pierre et de roche. Papillon, peu importe le temps que ça prendra mais nous te trouverons et c'est toi qui nous donnera ton Miraculous.**

Sabine : Oh ma puce, c'était tellement courageux de ta part.

Tom : Elle a raison ma petite coccinelle. Nous sommes très fiers de toi.

 ** _Elle se lance à l'assaut de la Tour Eiffel._**

 **Ladybug : Je vous libère du mal.**

 ** _De plusieurs coups de yo-yo elle attrape tous les akumas._**

Adrien : Je ne me souvenais plus de ce moment. Je pensais que ton yo-yo ne pouvait purifier qu'un akuma à la fois.

Marinette : Tu vois, je ne m'étais même pas posé la question. C'était ma première purification, j'y suis juste allé d'instinct.

 ** _Alors que tout le monde semble figé, elle se relève._**

Rose : Tu as vu Marinette, on te connaissait à peine et déjà, on s'en faisait pour toi.

 **Ladybug : Je vous en fais à tous la promesse. Qu'importe si certains veulent vous faire du mal, Ladybug et Chat Noir feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour vous aider.**

Adrien : Hey! Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire?

Marinette : Arrête Chaton, dès le premier jour tu t'es lancé tête première dans tes tâches de superhéros. Je n'avais aucun doute sur toi.

Elle jeta un regard plein de défi à ses parents avant de l'embrasser sur le nez. Elle ne voulait plus que leur présence les intimide. Leur relation était trop importante pour en laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'un instant. C'aurait été comme perdre une goutte d'un nectar particulièrement délicieux.

 ** _Elles libèrent les akumas. Tous ceux qui sont sur place ou qui écoutent la télé, crient de joie._**

Alya : Et c'est ce jour-là que Ladybug et Chat Noir gagnèrent la confiance des citoyens de Paris. Tu es extraordinaire Mari.

 **Chat Noir : Wow! Peu importe qui il y a sous ce masque, mais, je l'aime cette fille.**

Marinette jeta un regard étonné à son copain.

Marinette : Tu es sérieux, après à peine 24 heures?

Adrien hocha la tête.

Adrien : Je te l'avais dit ma Lady, dès le premier jour, je me suis juré d'aimer la fille tout entier.

Marinette : Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire… tu aimes Ladybug… ç'aurait pu être Chloé ou Juleka pour ce que tu en savais.

Adrien : Essaie pas de me remettre en doute une autre fois. Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure. Une autre fille aurait été une autre Ladybug. Moi, c'est cette Ladybug que j'aime et cette Ladybug, c'est toi.

Il lui passa une main sur la joue et l'embrassa.

 **Papillon : Ah, c'est ça le problème avec les superhéros, ils sont trop héroïques. Cœur de Pierre, ils vont venir essayer de t'arracher ta bien-aimée. Prends leur les Miraculous, ensuite, ils ne pourront rien contre toi.**

 **Cœur de Pierre : Ok Papillon.**

 **Mylène : Au secours, à l'aide!**

 **Cœur de Pierre : Vous ne me prendrez jamais Mylène.**

 **Mylène : Aidez-moi!**

Sabine : Pauvre chérie, tu devais être totalement terrorisée.

Mylène se colla un peu plus sur Yvan; ces moments avaient été éprouvants mais aujourd'hui, elle n'échangerait son gros nounours pour rien au monde. Sous ses apparences dures et un peu maladroites, c'était un tendre qui donnerait sa vie pour l'adolescente à ses côtés.

 **Cœur de Pierre : Venez mes hommes de pierre.**

 ** _Ils escaladent la Tour Eiffel._**

 **Chat Noir : Oh! Ils arrivent. On fait quoi, on ne peut même pas les frapper.**

 **Ladybug : Oui mais on sait où est son Akuma.**

 **Chat Noir : Oui, dans son poing fermé, celui qui tient Mylène. Et alors?**

 **Ladybug : Ok, on sait qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Oh, mais oui, il ne faut pas séparer Mylène de Cœur de Pierre. Au contraire, on doit les rapprocher, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre mais ils ne le savent pas encore.**

 **Chat Noir : Euh, j'ai pas tout compris mais bon, je te fais confiance. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que ça va souvent marcher comme ça toi et moi.**

Nino : Mec, à qui tu parles là. Elle était partie depuis un bout, elle ne devait même plus t'entendre. Bouge tes fesses et suis là au lieu de jouer au narrateur.

 ** _Ils grimpent jusqu'au sommet de la Tour Eiffel._**

 **Mylène : Au secours, j'ai le vertige.**

Alix : Ouais bien à ta place, tout le monde aurait eu le vertige.

 **Ladybug : T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.**

 **Chat Noir : Et comment tu comptes les rapprocher plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà?**

Nino : T'as un point là mec.

 **Ladybug : En utilisant nos pouvoirs. Luckycharm! Un parachute! Et je fais quoi moi avec ça.**

 ** _Derrière Chat Noir est projeté dans les airs._**

 **Chat Noir : T'es sûre que tu maîtrises bien ton pouvoir.**

Marinette : Hey! La confiance…

 **Ladybug : Bien, on va voir.**

Adrien : Tu n'es même pas certaine toi-même.

 **Elle lance son yoyo pour attraper le bras et le cou de Cœur de Pierre.**

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, tiens-toi prêt.**

 ** _Elle tire sur la corde, ce qui rapproche le bras d'Yvan de son visage, amenant Mylène en l'embrasser. De surprise, il ouvre la main, Mylène s'accroche à son doigt et le papier tombe. Chat Noir récupère son bâton, saute dans le vide, projette le papier vers Ladybug et se stabilise avec son bâton sur la Tour Eiffel._**

Nino : MEC… sans expérience, sans pratique, toi tu te jettes dans le vide et tu te synchronises parfaitement comme si de rien n'était.

Adrien se gratta le derrière la tête. Tout était tellement simple en costume. Il n'avait pas besoin de calculer, tout se déroulait toujours parfaitement comme si ç'avait été planifiée durant des années. Il ne s'en était jamais étonné, pour lui, s'était une des habiletés qui venait avec le rôle. 

**Ladybug : C'est bon, je l'ai. Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal.**

 ** _Elle voit Yvan se détransformer et plonger dans le vide avec Mylène. Elle saute dans le vide._**

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, occupe-toi d'Yvan.**

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme.**

Adrien : Ton cerveau fonctionne toujours cent à l'heure ma Lady. Une idée attend pas l'autre.

Marinette : Peut-être mais tu as le mérite d'avoir d'excellents réflexes. Je n'ai qu'à demander, et même parfois ne rien dire, et tu exécutes dans la fraction de seconde. On est une équipe.

Adrien : Une sacrée équipe.

Tom : Ça je te le fais pas dire mon garçon.

 ** _Il crée une barre de fer depuis la tour Eiffel s'y accroche et attrape Yvan. En même temps, Ladybug attrape Mylène et lance son yo-yo vers l'Akuma._**

 **Ladybug : Je t'ai eu.**

 ** _Elle ouvre son parachute. Elles se déposent doucement sous le regard admiratif de Chat Noir._**

Alya : Y'a pas de doute, tu étais déjà accroché dur mon pauvre Adrien. Elle t'a totalement ensorcelé.

Il regarda Marinette qui rougissait devant une démonstration aussi flagrante d'émotion.

Adrien : Totalement…c'est bien le mot.

Marinette ne fût pas capable de soutenir son regard intense. Elle baissa la tête en rougissante de plus belle. Il ne la trouva que plus adorable.

 **Ladybug : Bye-bye petit Papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chat Noir : Wow, est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois.**

 **Ladybug : Oui c'est merveilleux, incroyable, c'est … miraculeux.**

Sabrina : Wow, ça a tout réparé, tous les dégâts depuis le début. Vous voyez? Même l'immeuble qui s'était écroulé.

 **Papillon : Ce n'est que le début Ladybug. Chat Noir et toi vous avez peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais c'est moi qui gagnerai la guerre. Un jour, je m'emparerai de vos Miraculous alors j'obtiendrai le pouvoir ultime et mon souhait le plus cher se réalisera.**

Chloé : Non mais à qui il parle quand il dit ça. Je sais qu'il n'est sûrement pas très équilibré mais parler tout seul… c'est ridicule.

 **Ladybug : Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire tous les deux.**

 **Yvan : Oh, euh, hé…**

 **Ladybug : Peut-être que tu devrais lire les paroles de sa chanson.**

Marinette : Il était merveilleux ce poème Yvan.

Yvan : Euh, merci!

Mylène : Je l'ai fait encadrer, il est sur le mur de ma chambre.

 **Mylène : Wow, c'est vraiment trop beau. Dommage qu'on ne comprenne rien quand tu cries, enfin, quand tu chantes.**

 **Yvan : Je t'ai fait peur hein c'est ça? C'est pour ça que t'es partie. Je suis désolé, je chanterai plus doucement.**

 ** _Elle le serre dans ses bras._**

Tous les filles du gymnase (bon enfin, à part Alix) s'exclamèrent de ravissement.

 **Ladybug : Oh! Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.**

 **Chat Noir : Oui, comme nous deux.**

Marinette : Et voici le moment exact ou le flirt a commencé.

Adrien : Quoi, mon cœur était fixé, il ne me restait qu'à te gagner.

Il la serra dans les bras d'une manière plutôt possessive.

Adrien : Et j'ai réussi.

 **Ladybug : Oh! Oh! Ton miraculous, il faut que tu y ailles. Allez, à plus Chat Noir.**

 **Chat Noir : Oh, j'ai hâte ma Lady.**

Marinette : Évidemment, Chat stupide, prêt à mettre toute la ville en danger pour les beaux yeux d'une demoiselle.

Adrien : Hey! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire et tu le sais.

 **S**

 **cène : Au collège.**

 **Alya : Et le temps de prendre un vélo et d'aller à la Tour Eiffel et tout était déjà fini. Oh, je suis dégoûtée.**

Marinette : Tu n'avais pas encore eu ta leçon?

Alya : Tu sais moi, pour un scoop…

 **Marinette : T'inquiète pas, un jour ou l'autre, tu l'auras ton scoop.**

 **Alya : T'as raison. Prochain objectif : une interview exclusive de Ladybug.**

 **Marinette : Ooh! J'ai hâte de voir ça!**

 **Alya : Oh, attends! J'ai encore mieux. Je vais découvrir qui se cache derrière son masque.**

 **Marinette : Alors là, bon courage pour y arriver.**

Nino : Ouais bon courage, toi qui devait être l'experte en Ladybug… pas capable de voir que c'est ta meilleure amie.

Alya : Ne pousse pas… tu sais très bien ce qui est en jeu.

 ** _Dans la voiture, Adrien regarde son père en vidéoconférence._**

 **M. Agreste : Adrien, tu m'as désobéi, je ne peux le tolérer. Alors, tu vois ce collège.**

 **Adrien : Oui, je le vois Père.**

 **M. Agreste : Eh bien, plus jamais, je dis bien, plus jamais tu ne t'y rendras…**

 **Adrien : Oh Père, non!**

 **M. Agreste : … sans ton garde du corps, il te déposera et te récupéreras tous les jours. Nathalie a proposé d'organiser ton nouvel emploi du temps. Tu continueras tes cours de musique, de chinois, d'escrime et bien sûr, les séances photos.**

 **Adrien : Merci Nathalie. Je vous remercie Père.**

Sabine : Tu vois mon garçon, ton père se soucie de toi tu sais.

Adrien : Oui, je sais Mme Cheng. Merci!

 ** _Il sort en courant de la voiture. Marinette et Alya entrent dans la classe._**

 **Marinette : Non attends.**

 **Elles s'installent derrière Nino.**

 **Chloé : Vous vous êtes trompées de place toutes les deux. Allez vous asseoir ailleurs.**

 **Marinette : La seule chose qui permet au mal de triompher, c'est l'inaction des hommes de bien.**

Tom : Bien dit ma chérie.

Marinette : Faut dire qu'après avoir défié le Papillon, Chloé, c'était trop facile.

 **Chloé : On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire.**

 **Marinette : Ça veut dire tout simplement que je me laisserai plu faire Chloé; ni moi, ni personne d'autre dans cette classe. Alors, tu vas commencer par me faire le plaisir d'aller t'asseoir ailleurs.**

 ** _Les élèves éclatent de rire, Chloé fulmine et elle et Sabrina vont s'asseoir à l'autre place._**

Chloé : Je vois que j'avais très peu de soutien dans cette classe.

Nathanaël : C'est peut-être cette façon que tu avais de te faire respecter.

 **Alya : Bien joué.**

 ** _Adrien entre dans la classe. Il salue Marinette qui le boude._**

Adrien : Ma Lady, tu vois comme tu me blesses là?

 **Nino : Dis, toi qui voulais te faire des amis, tu devrais parler à Marinette, tu sais; pour le chewing gum.**

 **Adrien : Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?**

 **Nino : T'as qu'à dire la vérité.**

Alya : On peut en douter comme ça en te regardant, mais tu donnes tout de même de bons conseils.

Nino : Je suis une mine de bons conseils.

 ** _Il pleut dehors et Marinette sort de l'école, suivie d'Adrien._**

Alya : C'est le fameux moment.

Adrien : Quel moment?

Alya : Tu vas voir.

 **Adrien : Salut!**

 ** _Elle l'ignore._**

Adrien : Tu as raison, c'est assez… inédit.

Alya : Continue à écouter idiot.

 **Adrien : Je voulais que tu saches que la dernière fois j'essayais de décoller le chewing gum de ton siège. C'est vrai tu sais? Je suis jamais allé à l'école avant. J'ai jamais eu d'amis. Tout ça pour moi c'est… c'est un peu nouveau.**

 ** _Il se tourne vers elle et lui tend son parapluie en la regardant dans les yeux._**

Alya : D'accord… la princesse aperçoit les beaux grands yeux verts du prince et … voilà, le déclic vient de se faire. Tu as vu l'étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux.

Adrien ne pût s'empêcher de la taquiner.

Adrien : Quoi? Après même pas 24h?

Marinette lui tira la langue.

Marinette : Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le mannequin qui m'a séduit.

Adrien : Tout ça pour un parapluie?

Marinette : Ce n'est pas le parapluie, c'est le geste de générosité, le discours qui dévoilait ton grand cœur, de m'avoir défendu face à Chloé, ton besoin de donner et de recevoir de l'affection…

Alya : Le joli petit minois, les grands yeux verts, le corps de dieu.

Marinette : ALYA!

 ** _Le parapluie se referme sur Marinette. Adrien éclate de rire et Marinette l'imite._**

Alya : Tu vois, dès le premier jour, il t'a prouvé que ta maladresse ne le dérangeait pas.

 **Adrien : À demain alors?**

 ** _Il s'éloigne vers sa voiture._**

 **Marinette : Euh… oui à dem… à main deux… à maman… à mamade… euh pourquoi je bafouille moi?**

 **Tikki : Ah ah, moi j'ai bien une petite idée.**

Tikki : Après 5000 ans d'existence, il y a des signes qui ne peuvent pas nous tromper.

 **Plagg : Ouh, c'est ton premier jour d'école et tu as déjà une amoureuse.**

Plagg : Oui, après 5000 ans, il y a définitivement des signes qui ne peuvent pas nous tromper.

 **Adrien : Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est juste une amie. Ah… une amie.**

Plagg : Mais visiblement, après 16 ans, il y a des signes qui ne sont pas encore assez évidents.

 ** _Les deux quittent._**

 **Wayzz : Excellent choix maître.**

 **M. Fu : Ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre.**

Rose : Oh… des âmes sœurs. C'est tellement romantique.

Juleka : Ouais, c'est vrai que vous deux vous êtes vraiment, enfin vous comprenez…

Marinette : Oui Juleka merci.

Sabine : Ma chérie, je suis tellement contente que tu aies quelqu'un comme Adrien pour t'épauler. C'est vraiment un gentil garçon.

Tom : Mais ça demeure un garçon. Tu as intérêt à respecter ma fille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« Oui M. Dupain. «

« Papa, tu veux bien le laisser tranquille. De toute façon, j'aimerais vraiment que vous nous laissiez tranquilles tous les deux, sans vous en mêlez s'il vous plaît. M. Fu a été clair, nous avons besoin de connecter. Il ne vous l'a pas mentionné? »

« Oui, il en a fait mention. Ton père n'a d'ailleurs pas apprécié. «

« Tu es ma petite fille et je n'aime pas qu'un garçon t'approche de trop près sans ma surveillance, c'est normal non? »

« Papa, j'ai 16 ans. Et je sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais je suis capable de me défendre. »

« Mais lui aussi c'est un superhéros. «

Il pointa en direction d'Adrien. Marinette était un peu découragée devant le côté borné de son père. Mais, après tout, elle ne tenait pas ce trait de caractère du voisin.

« Justement, il a été choisi parce qu'il est une bonne personne. Il ne me fera jamais de mal et tu le sais. »

Tom se renfrogna et se mit à maugréer. « Je ne parlais pas de te faire du mal… »

Sabine éclata de rire devant la situation. « Oh mon chéri, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Je vais amener Mari chez le médecin et nous lui achèterons… tu vois des protections et… »

« Maman, ce n'est pas le moment. On est en public là. »

« Désolée ma puce, je ne pensais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est normal à votre âge d'avoir ce genre de pensées et… »

« Ok maman, arrête tout de suite. Vous ne deviez pas aller vous occuper de la boulangerie? Les clients n'attendent pas. Vous avez probablement des tonnes de gâteaux à décorer et des boîtes de macarons à terminer. »

Elle leur disait tout cela en les entraînant vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte du gymnase.

« Allez vous occuper de votre commerce, je m'occupe du reste de Paris, ça va? »

« D'accord ma chérie, on t'aime tu sais. »

« Oui moi aussi je vous aime. »

Elle les embrassa et referma la porte derrière eux en poussant un soupir. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas que la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

« Tu viens bien souper avec nous ma puce? »

« Oui maman, allez maintenant, oust! »

Ses parents étaient définitivement envahissants.


	19. Lady Wi-Fi

Un coup la porte refermée sur ses parents, Marinette se tourna pour aller rejoindre ses camarades mais dû stopper son élan pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec le corps d'un jeune homme particulièrement attirant, qui ne perdit pas une seconde avant de l'enfermer dans ses bras.

« Enfin, je t'ai pour moi tout seul, ma Lady. »

« Ouais, désolée pour mes parents. Mais bon, il nous reste toute une journée ensemble non? »

«Tout à fait et personne ne m'empêchera d'en profiter. Kim? Distrait Alix. »

L'athlète attira sa copine dos contre son torse, et n'eût aucune peine à l'y garder enfermée entre ses bras puissants, profitant du même coup pour la gratifier de tendres baisers dans le cou. Elle protesta un instant mais s'oublia vite dans le geste affectueux.

Marinette les regarda incrédule puis se tourna vers son partenaire en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Personne ne m'empêchera plus de faire cela. » Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, l'amenant à se fondre contre lui et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Autour d'eux des sifflements et encouragements se firent entendre. Leurs camarades étaient ravis de les voir si amoureux. Leurs superhéros formaient vraiment un couple adorable, avec ou sans le masque.

Alya ne se priva pas de prendre quelques clichés de ses meilleurs amis ainsi enlacés. Nino, à ses côtés, les regardait avec un sourire niais. Il était vraiment heureux pour son meilleur pote, Marinette était la fille idéale pour lui.

Quand ils se défirent finalement l'un de l'autre, Adrien sans la quitter des yeux, lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers leur petit nid douillet. « On a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire Princesse. Tu ne crois pas? »

« Justement mon minet… on a beaucoup parlé de moi. Ton tour. »

« D'accord ma Lady, tu veux qu'on aborde quoi? Mon charme félin? Mon corps de rêve? Ou mes jeux de mots hilarants peut-être? »

L'adolescente éclata de rire. « Je crois que sur ces sujets, on a amplement fait le tour Chaton. » Elle l'embrassa brièvement. « Mais il y a bien une chose dont tu ne te vantes pas. »

Il lui fit un baiser à son tour. « Ah oui et quoi donc? »

« On a suffisamment parlé de mon manque de confiance en moi, mais que dirais-tu qu'on retourne le projecteur vers toi? »

« J'ai toujours pleinement assumé mon rôle de superhéros. »

« Ah oui? Et ton rôle en tant que partenaire, tu ne l'as jamais mis en doute? »

Il regarda soudainement ailleurs. Elle avait raison. Il aurait dû y penser. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit-là, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle aborde à un moment ou un autre.

« Je… je travaille là-dessus. »

« Adrien, regarde-moi. »

Il se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir et de toute façon, ce ne serait pas à ton avantage. Il faut simplement qu'on en parle. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Tu veux qu'on demande à Max de compter toutes les fois où je t'ai nui dans ton travail? »

« Dans NOTRE travail. Et tu veux que je lui demande de compter toutes celles où tu as été essentiel? Le nombre de fois où tu as mangé les coups à ma place?»

« Plusieurs fois, tu aurais vaincu plus vite si je n'avais pas été là. La Marionnettiste? »

« C'est moi qui n'avait pas récupéré ta poupée. »

« Mais tu as tout de même affronté 5 super vilains sans mon aide. »

« 4, la gosse pouvait rien faire sans les marionnettes. Et si on parlait de Rogercop? Tu as affronté à toi tout seul un escadron complet de policiers armés. »

« D'accord pour Rogercop mais Numéric? »

« Tu as libéré l'autre moitié des gens et tu as été là au moment parfait. Le Chevalier Noir? Une autre armée. »

« Tu aurais sûrement pu les vaincre aussi. »

« Non, je n'ai aucune notion de combat à l'épée. Toi oui. »

« Bon d'accord, coup de chance, je suis des cours d'escrime. Mr Pigeon? »

« Quoi Mr. Pigeon? »

« J'ai fait foirer le plan en éternuant. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te reprocher tes allergies? Et dois-je te rappeler Volpina, sans toi, je lui rendais mes boucles d'oreilles. Oh et Cœur de Pierre… j'allais abandonner. »

« Ok, mais tu oublies l'Imposteur. »

« C'est de ma faute si il a été akumatisé. Je me suis pas présentée à l'inauguration.»

« C'est de la mienne aussi, c'est un travail d'équipe. »

« Ouais, on forme toute une équipe. » Et elle éclata de rire.

Alya et Nino avaient discrètement assisté à l'échange. Ils éclatèrent aussi de rire, s'attirant les regards des deux superhéros. La journaliste ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner.

« Dis donc, si vous voulez un juge pour proclamer lequel de vous deux est le plus super incompétent, je peux aller vous chercher Chloé. »

Marinette rougit légèrement. « Ouais, on doit avoir l'air un peu ridicules. Mais Chaton, tout ce que je veux que tu saches, c'est que sans mon Chat Noir, je ne serais pas Ladybug. Compris? »

« Oui ma Lady. » Il la prit dans ses bras, jouant dans ses cheveux. Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa tête, puis, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent une autre fois interrompus.

« Hey mec, si tout est réglé, ça vous dit de revenir avec nous là, parce que la projection va recommencer. »

Marinette se défit doucement de l'étreinte et s'installa confortablement contre son partenaire pour visionner l'épisode suivant.

 **Lady Wi-Fi**

 **Scène : Classe de Mme Bustier**

 **Mme Bustier : On me dit un coquillage, dos rose et taché de noir. Les fauvettes pour nous voir se penchaient dans le feuillage. Sa bouche franche était là, je me courbais sur la belle et je pris la coccinelle mais le baiser s'envola.**

 _ **Pendant ce temps, Alya découpe une photo de Ladybug et regarde le visage de ses camarades de classe un à un à travers le trou.**_

Nino : Quoi c'était ça ton méga truc pour démasquer Ladybug?

Alya : Hey, on se débrouille comme on peut.

 **Mme Bustier : Alya, vous êtes toujours avec nous?**

 _ **Elle pose la photo.**_

 **Mme Bustier : Marinette n'est pas revenue des toilettes?**

 **Alya : Euh, je sais pas madame.**

Marinette : Hey, comment ça se fait que toi tu sois déjà de retour en classe.

Adrien : C'était probablement ton tour de parler au média.

 _ **La cloche sonne.**_

 **Mme Bustier : Pour demain, vous lirez attentivement le chapitre trois du fascinant, un siècle d'histoire de France puis vous répondrez à ce petit questionnaire. Je compte sur vous pour donner ces devoirs à Marinette.**

 _ **Alya acquiesce. Elle appelle Marinette sur son portable.**_

 **Répondeur : C'est Marinette, laissé un message. BIP! Haha!**

Chloé : Ce que ça peut être ringard comme message.

Nathanaël : Je le trouve plutôt sympathique moi. Il me fait rire à tous les coups.

Adrien sursauta. Nathanaël appelait Marinette? Et pas qu'une fois de ce qu'il en laissait entendre.

 _ **Alya regarde dans les toilettes.**_

 **Alya : Marinette?**

 _ **Elle rencontre Rose et Juleka.**_

 **Alya : Hey les filles, vous auriez pas vu Marinette?**

 **Rose : Non.**

Rose : Je ne sais plus combien de fois Alya nous a posé cette question.

Juleka : Ouais c'est du vrai délire, au moins une ou deux fois par semaine.

 _ **Elle passe à côté du casier de Chloé et elle voit qu'elle cache quelque chose. Elle la voit cacher un yo-yo dans son sac et la suit à l'extérieur.**_

Nino : Non pas vrai, c'est ça qui t'as mise la puce à l'oreille? C'était bien évident que c'était du flanc, Chloé est la plus grande fan finie de Ladybug. Après toi bien sûr.

 _ **Elle prend son téléphone.**_

 **Alya : Hey Marinette, rappelle-moi dès que tu peux, faut qu'on parle.**

 _ **Nino passe à côté d'elle et elle l'arrête.**_

 **Alya : Nino attend.**

 **Nino : Quoi.**

 **Alya : Viens. J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

 _ **Elle l'entraîne avec elle.**_

Kim : Ouah, tu es dedans jusqu'au cou mec. Vous étiez même pas ensemble qu'elle faisait déjà ce qu'elle voulait de toi.

Nino : C'est assez difficile de dire non à Alya. Tu ne lui as probablement jamais rien refusé parce que tu t'en rappellerais mon pote.

 **Nino : Alors...**

 **Alya : Shhhhh.**

 _ **Elle prend son téléphone.**_

 **Répondeur : C'est Marinette, laissé un message. BIP! Haha!**

Chloé : Non mais vraiment!

 **Alya : Ah, elle m'énerve quand elle disparaît comme ça. Elle me rappelle même pas. Où est-ce qu'elle est encore?**

 **Nino : Sérieux, avec mon pote Adrien, c'est la même. Mais bon, faut dire aussi que son paternel lui laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre.**

Adrien : La couverture parfaite. Tu peux pas en dire autant ma Lady.

Marinette : J'ai mon étourderie légendaire qui joue en ma faveur.

 _ **Le téléphone d'Alya sonne. Elle ouvre la notification.**_

 **Nadia : une nouvelle fois, Ladybug et Chat Noir ont sauvé Paris des griffes d'un redoutable super vilain.**

Adrien : Tu vois ce que je disais, c'était ton tour d'affronter les médias. Je devais avoir utilisé mon cataclysme plus tôt ce jour-là!

 _ **Alya remarque le yo-yo.**_

 **Alya : Hey, je crois que j'ai enfin découvert qui est la vrai Ladybug.**

 _ **Elle écrit une note à Marinette puis se penche à l'oreille de Nino.**_

 **Alya : Chloé.**

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire en même temps dans le gymnase.

Chloé : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si marrant. J'aurais fait une excellente Ladybug.

 _ **Nino éclate de rire.**_

 **Nino : Chloé? Sérieux? Non mais elle est bien trop centrée sur sa petite personne pour penser aux autres alors sauver le monde, t'es vraiment à côté de la plaque.**

Alix : Un argument à lui opposer Chloé?

Chloé : Je suis parfaitement capable de penser aux autres. Je n'en ai juste pas envie.

 **Alya : Je te dis que c'est elle, tu vas voir.**

Marinette : Alya, je pensais pas te dire ça un jour mais tu devrais réellement plus écouter Nino.

Nino : Je le prends pour un compliment ou pas?

Marinette : Je te laisse choisir.

 **Scène : sur les toits de Paris**

 _ **Ladybug saute de toit en toit, atterrit dans la rue et se détransforme derrière un panneau.**_

 **Tikki : Le temps passe vite quand on sauve le monde, la journée est déjà terminée.**

Plagg : Après 5000 ans d'existence, tu réussis à trouver que le temps passe vite?

Tikki : Justement, après avoir vécu tant d'années, les journées passent bien vite en comparaison, non?

Plagg : C'est une manière de voir les choses. Mais pour moi, chaque minute sans camembert est interminable.

 **Marinette : M'en parle pas, j'ai encore raté tout un après-midi de cours. Tout un après-midi où j'aurais pu voir Adrien.**

Mylène : Marinette, tu es trop grave… et le retard sur la matière?

Marinette : Secondaire… Et de très loin.

 **Tikki : Le Papillon ne nous laissera donc jamais le temps de faire nos devoirs tranquillement.**

 **Marinette : Mais toi, t'as pas de devoirs.**

 _ **Elle entre dans la boulangerie.**_

 **Sabine : Ah, te voilà. Alya a ramené ton cartable tout à l'heure Marinette.**

 **Marinette : Bonjour maman.**

 **Sabine : Tu oublies beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. Un peu d'air frais et d'exercice te ferait le plus grand bien pour reprendre des forces.**

 **Marinette : Bonne idée, je m'y mets dès demain.**

Adrien : Quoi, c'est tout. Pas de punition, de menaces, d'heure de colle? Allez, tu dois bien avoir eu une conséquence quelconque.

Marinette : Oui, une soirée entière de devoirs pour rattraper le retard.

 _ **Elle monte à sa chambre.**_

 **Marinette : Ladybug a encore une fois sauvé Paris de la destruction mais qui pourrait sauver Marinette de ses devoirs? C'est quoi ça? Appelle-moi, je sais qui est la vraie Ladybug?**

 **Tikki : Impossible, tu crois qu'elle sait?**

 **Marinette : Ça m'étonnerait, Alya tire toujours des conclusions à la hâte avant même de vérifier toutes ses infos.**

Alya : Hey!

Marinette : Tu crois vraiment que cet épisode va te donner raison là?

Alya : Non, mais c'est peut-être justement l'exception à la règle.

Marinette : Écoute, prends le comme un moyen de t'améliorer en tant que journaliste. C'est simple, vérifie tes sources.

 **Tikki : Mais, il faut qu'on en soit sûres.**

 **Marinette : T'inquiètes pas Tikki, je m'en occupe tout de suite. Oh mince, pas de réseau.**

 _ **Elle sort sur sa terrasse.**_

 **Technicien : Désolée Mamzelle, les antennes sont en maintenance. Aucun réseau dans tout le quartier. Ça marchera dans une heure.**

Adrien : Non mais, c'est quoi ça? Les techniciens peuvent se retrouver sur ta terrasse comme ça. Je veux dire, et s'il entrait pendant la nuit?

Marinette : Chaton, tu te fais des scénarios. C'est un technicien, pas un voleur.

Adrien : Justement, si un technicien peut facilement se glisser là-haut, imagine un voleur. Il pourrait facilement ouvrir ta trappe et se retrouver pile dans ton lit.

Nino : Hey mec, tu ferais pas un peu de projection là?

Adrien : Très drôle. Je m'inquiète pour ma copine.

Nino : N'empêche. Mari, hésite pas à laisser ta trappe déverrouillée, je crois qu'un certain félin aimerait bien s'y infiltrer.

Adrien : Ah, la ferme Nino.

 **Tikki : Ça va aller Marinette, tu réessaieras plus tard. En attendant, finissons tes devoirs.**

 _ **Elle soupire et se met au travail. La nuit tombe.**_

 **Scène : Collège**

 _ **Sabrina ouvre la porte de la limousine pour Chloé.**_

Nathanaël : Seigneur Sabrina, tu es son amie ou son domestique?

 **Chloé : Bonjour à tous, salut! Super look aujourd'hui. Non pas toi, halloween, c'est le mois prochain, tu sais?**

Yvan : Hey c'était la fille de miss Météo.

Kim : Ouais Chloé, tu avais pas peur de t'attirer ses foudres là?

Adrien ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Marinette : Vraiment? Même quand ça vient des autres?

Adrien : Quoi? C'était excellent!

 **Nino : Ça tient pas debout ton truc Alya. Si c'est une superhéroïne, moi je suis le méchant Papillon.**

 **Alya : Je t'assure que c'est Ladybug.**

 **Nino : Est-ce que tu peux le prouver?**

Nino : Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait le prouver. Un yo-yo qui provenait sûrement d'une panoplie de Ladybug.

 _ **Elle l'entraîne avec lui.**_

Kim : Carrément tenu en laisse mec!

 **Scène : Chambre de Marinette.**

 _ **Alors qu'elle dormait sur son bureau, elle se réveille tranquillement.**_

 **Tikki : Quelle heure est-il?**

 **Marinette : Les cours commencent dans… ah! Il y a déjà une heure!**

Alya : Classique Marinette.

 **Scène : Le collège.**

 _ **Nino et Alya observe Chloé à son casier.**_

 **Alya : Bon, oublies pas ton texte.**

Kim : Tu lui avais même écrit un texte?

Alya : Ouais mais bon, il l'a tout bousillé.

 _ **Elle pousse sur le casier à côté de Chloé.**_

 **Nino : Oh! Ladybug, regarde là-bas!**

 **Chloé : Ah, c'est quoi encore cette blague moisie?**

Chloé : Oh oui, je me souviens de cela, tu avais totalement perdu la tête.

 **Nino : Euh non, je voulais dire que... est-ce que t'as vu Ladybug hier? Elle est pas incroyable? Je me demande qui ça pourrait bien être.**

Max : C'était ça ton texte.

Nino : Oui, je crois.

Alya : Non, pas du tout.

Nino : Ça y ressemblait alors.

Alya : Le mien était plus convaincant.

Chloé : Bon, on arrête la chicane d'amoureux, au final, ça n'a simplement rien donné de toute façon.

 **Chloé : Euh, t'as pris quoi au p'tit dej Nino? Franchement, vas-y mollo sur le jus d'orange.**

 _ **Alya prend une photo.**_

 **Sabrina : Oh Chloé, Alya a pris une photo de ton casier.**

Mylène : Oh non, mais quelle catastrophe.

 **Alya : Ah, sale menteuse, j'ai… j'ai rien fait du tout.**

 _ **Kim lui enlève son portable.**_

 **Alya : Hey rends-le-moi.**

 _ **Il le donne à Chloé.**_

Alya : Dis Kim, tu étais son garde du corps, comment ça se fait que tu aies abandonné le poste?

Kim (se tournant vers Alix) : J'ai eu une promotion.

Contre toute attente, Alix rougit et se cacha la tête dans les mains.

 **Chloé : C'est qui la sale menteuse maintenant?**

 **Scène : Bureau de M. Damoclès**

 **Chloé : Elle est coupable d'atteinte à la vie privée. Je peux le prouver.**

Adrien : Merde Chloé, ce que tu peux être pénible quand tu te mets à jouer la comédie.

 **Alya : Quoi? Sérieusement, j'ai juste pris une pauvre photo.**

 **M. Damoclès : Je suis désolé Chloé mais je ne peux pas punir une élève pour une photo de casier.**

 **Chloé : Mais, elle a aussi fracturé mon casier.**

 **Alya : Oh! C'est faux, j'ai pas touché à son casier, il était ouvert.**

 **M. Damoclès : Alors, elle ne vous a rien volé?**

 **Chloé : Elle a volé une partie de mon âme. Mon casier, c'est mon jardin secret. Quiconque y pénètre de force, transgresse mon intimité et corrompt mon essence même.**

 _ **Elle se jette en pleurant dans les bras de Kim**_

Tikki : Wow. Dire que je trouvais que Lila jouait bien la comédie. J'avais jamais vu Chloé à l'action.

Adrien : Oh attends, elle peut être très convaincante pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Suffit de ne pas embarquer dans son jeu.

 **M. Damoclès : Bon, bien, vous aurez une heure de retenue Alya.**

Adrien : Tout le contraire de ce qu'il fait finalement.

 **Chloé : Je vous ai sûrement mal entendu. Ne me dites pas que vous venez de lui donner une ridicule petite heure de retenue pour un… un crime odieux. Sabrina!**

 **Sabrina : Le règlement de l'école stipule clairement que tout acte de vandalisme sera puni par une exclusion d'une semaine.**

Max : Hey Sabrina, tu ferais une excellente avocate.

Kim : Ouais et avec Chloé comme cliente, tu deviendrais rapidement riche.

 **M. Damoclès : Certes mais on ne peut pas parler de vandalisme.**

 **Chloé : Je ne suis pas sûre que mon père partagera votre point de vue.**

 **M. Damoclès : Euh, allons allons, Chloé, on ne va pas ennuyer votre père, enfin, M. le maire pour une effraction de photo de casier.**

 _ **Elle appuie sur le bouton pour appeler.**_

Nathanaël : Et oui, elle va le faire.

 **M. Damoclès : Euh non non, euh. Ce que je voulais dire c'est vous êtes renvoyée pour une semaine Alya.**

À ce moment, c'est un « QUOI » collectif qui retentit dans le gymnase.

 **Alya : Quoi? C'est complètement injuste. Je vais tout raconter sur le blogue du collège.**

 _ **Chloé menace d'appeler encore.**_

Adrien secoua la tête pour montrer sa désapprobation. « Vraiment, Chloé! »

 **M. Damoclès : Le blogue sera fermé pendant la durée de votre exclusion.**

 **Alya : Ah! Tu parles d'une superhéroïne, c'est plutôt super menteuse oui!**

Mylène : Quoi? Et après tout ça, tu étais encore convaincue que c'était elle la vraie Ladybug?

Alya : Je n'avais pas encore eu la preuve du contraire.

Max : Son comportement à lui seul ne constituait pas une preuve suffisante?

 **Papillon : Ah le collège, un véritable laboratoire scientifique; on y cultive toutes sortes d'émotions, secrets, mensonges et trahisons. Envole-toi petit akuma et noircit son cœur.**

 _ **Marinette arrive en courant.**_

 **Marinette : Oh, je suis en retard, en retard, en retard, en retard.**

Adrien : Hey c'est la phrase du lapin dans Alice.

Marinette : Alice?

Adrien : Oui, Alice aux petits des merveilles. Tu ne l'as jamais vu?

Marinette : J'étais toute petite. Mais toi, je parie que tu l'as écouté y'a pas si longtemps.

Adrien bomba le torse. « Hey y'a pas de honte à avoir, c'est un excellent classique de Disney. »

 _ **Elle monte un escalier alors qu'Alya descend l'autre. Alya va s'asseoir sur le bord de l'eau et allume son téléphone.**_

 **Répondeur : C'est Marinette, laissé un message. BIP! Haha!**

Chloé : On va se faire torturer plusieurs fois comme ça?

Sabrina : Relaxe Chloé, ce n'est qu'un message téléphonique.

Chloé : Ouais et bien toi, je t'ai pas sonné.

Adrien pouffa à nouveau.

Marinette : Tu es décourageant.

 _ **L'akuma entre dans son téléphone.**_

 **Papillon : Lady Wifi, j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais à démasquer Ladybug. J'aimerais t'aider si tu acceptes de me rendre service.**

Juleka : C'est moi ou le Papillon, il est pas bavard cette fois-ci?

 **Alya : Je dénoncerai les mensonges de tous ceux qui cherchent à cacher la vérité. Restez connectés.**

 _ **Marinette entre discrètement dans la classe. Elle remarque l'absence d'Alya et tape sur l'épaule de Nino.**_

 **Marinette : Où elle est?**

Alya : Ok là Marinette tu devais être vraiment déstabilisée pour être si près d'Adrien sans te mettre à trembler?

Marinette : J'étais inquiète pour toi.

 **Nino : Elle s'est fait renvoyée.**

 **Marinette : Quoi?**

 **Mme Bustier : Marinette, quand on arrive en retard en classe, on évite de se faire remarquer.**

Adrien : Ok, encore une fois : c'est tout? Tu arrives en retard de plus d'une heure et on te demande simplement de rester discrète?

Marinette : Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir du charme Chaton.

 **Marinette : Désolée.**

 _ **Elle retape sur l'épaule de Nino.**_

 **Marinette : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

 **Nino : Bon, je te la fais courte. Elle est accusée d'avoir fouillé dans le casier de Chloé, ouais enfin, dans le casier de Ladybug.**

 **Marinette : QUOI?**

Alya : Oh Marinette! Tu devrais commencer le yoga.

 **Mme Bustier : Ça suffit Marinette, allez voir le directeur tout de suite.**

 _ **Marinette prend son cartable et sors.**_

 **Adrien : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?**

 **Nino : C'est ce que je te dis mon pote, Alya pense que Chloé est Ladybug. Elle a pété les plombs.**

 _ **Adrien regarde en direction de Chloé qui lui fait un clin d'œil.**_

Marinette : Tu l'as cru.

Adrien : Non!

Marinette : Admet que tu as eu un doute.

Adrien : Je me suis posé la question, rien de plus.

Marinette : Ouais, laisse-moi douter.

 _ **Marinette cogne à la porte du directeur.**_

 **Marinette : Monsieur le directeur?**

Yvan : Crois-moi, tu as bien fait de frapper à la porte.

 _ **Elle ouvre la porte.**_

 **Marinette : Monsieur?**

 _ **Elle le découvre figé.**_

Rose : Moi je serais partie en courant et en criant.

Marinette : Ouais bah, si j'avais fait ça, ça aurait fait de moi une bien mauvaise superhéroïne.

 _ **Un écran allume dans le bureau et dans la classe.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Je suis Lady Wifi, justicière de la vérité. Scoop numéro un : votre directeur a un petit secret à vous avouer. Alors M. Damoclès, il paraît que vous avez renvoyé à tort une élève qui s'appelle Alya, aujourd'hui?**

 **M. Damoclès : Euh, oui c'est vrai.**

 **Lady Wifi : Donc vous admettez avoir été partial, arbitraire, complètement injuste?**

 **M. Damoclès : Oui je l'admets.**

Max : Bin dis donc, elle a pas eu trop de problèmes à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Sabrina : Tu résisterais à une super vilaine toi?

 _ **Marinette remarque la coccinelle sur le téléphone.**_

 **Marinette : Oh non! Alya! Tikki, il faut faire quelque chose.**

 **Tikki : Tu vas devoir te battre contre ta meilleure amie.**

 **Marinette : Non, je vais devoir sauver ma meilleure amie. Tikki, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

Alya : Oh Marinette, c'est trop chou. Je t'adore!

Elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Marinette : Je ne pouvais pas envisager faire du mal à ma meilleure amie.

Adrien : Et ton partenaire lui, tu t'en moques?

Marinette : Arrête, t'es capable d'en prendre.

 **Lady Wifi : Pour mon prochain scoop, je vous amènerai faire connaissance avec la fille qui se cache sous le masque de Ladybug.**

 _ **Elle met le directeur sur pause.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Restez connectés.**

 **Mme Bustier : Écoutez tous, pour votre sécurité, rentrez immédiatement chez vous et n'oubliez pas de lire les chapitres 4 et 5.**

Alix : Elle croit vraiment qu'on l'a écouté là.

Mme Bustier : Je l'espère en tout cas.

Alix : Oh, bonjour Mme Bustier.

L'enseignante ne put réprimer un rire devant la réaction de son élève.

 _ **Adrien entre dans les salles de bain.**_

 **Adrien : Si Chloé est Ladybug, comme l'affirme Alya, alors Lady Wifi va se précipiter chez elle.**

 **Plagg : Et du coup, ça veut dire que tu es amoureux de Chloé.**

 **Adrien : Plagg, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

Marinette : Hey, c'est tout, pas de protestation, de cris de révolte, de larmes de déception. Tu acceptais le fait aussi facilement.

Adrien : Je t'ai dit que je ne le croyais pas.

 _ **Chat Noir courre sur les toits de Paris et arrive devant l'hôtel. Il sort son bâton et zoom sur la fenêtre de Chloé ou la jeune fille pratique le yo-yo habillée en Ladybug.**_

 **Chat Noir : Quoi? Mais c'est pas vrai.**

Adrien : Tu vois, je n'y avais pas cru.

Marinette : Mais là tu avais un doute.

Adrien : QUOI? Non, pas du tout.

 **Ladybug : C'est pas joli d'espionner les gens.**

 **Chat Noir : Ah! Ladybug c'est toi. Mais…**

Adrien : Ok, peut-être un tout petit doute mais il est parti aussitôt.

 **Ladybug : Attends, tu pensais pas sérieusement que c'était elle la vraie Ladybug.**

 _ **Chloé s'emmêle dans le yo-yo et tombe.**_

Les élèves ne se privèrent pas pour applaudir sarcastiquement le geste de Chloé.

 **Chat Noir : Non, bien sûr que non.**

 **Ladybug : Franchement, qui serait assez bête pour croire que cette fille est Ladybug.**

Nino : Euh. Alya!

La journaliste le frappa durement sur l'épaule.

Nino : Allez, fait moi mal, tu sais que j'aime ça.

Elle lui tira la langue.

 **Ladybug : C'est sûrement juste une admiratrice. Un peu comme toi, quoi.**

 **Chat Noir : Si tu le dis.**

Marinette : Quoi? Une occasion de flirter et tu ne sautes même pas dessus?

Adrien : Avoue que tu étais déçue.

Ce fût au tour de Marinette de tirer la langue à son copain.

 _ **Le téléphone de Chloé sonne. Elle sautille jusqu'à son sac et réponds.**_

 **Chloé : Allo?**

 _ **Une lumière jaillit du téléphone et elle le lance. Lady Wifi sort de l'écran.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Alors, tu ne me dis pas bonjour, Ladybug.**

 _ **Elle met Chloé sur pause.**_

Marinette : Elle ne me ressemble même pas. Elle a les cheveux blonds.

Alya : Je n'avais plus toute ma tête là.

 **Ladybug : Ça y'est on la tient. On y va.**

 _ **Lady Wifi fait apparaître une caméra.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Voyez-vous ça, on dirait bien que j'ai appelé le bon numéro.**

Nino : Non Babe, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

Alya : On dirait que ça vient avec le costume.

 _ **Un grand écran s'ouvre dans le ciel de Paris et elle apparaît aussi sur tous les grands écrans dans les rues.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Vous pensez tous que celle qui se cache sous le masque de Ladybug est une fille bien. Mais vous vous trompez. Et Ladybug est Chloé Bourgeois.**

Chloé : Je suis une fille bien, voyons.

Nathanaël : Après la scène dans le bureau du directeur, tu n'as plus beaucoup d'arguments là.

 _ **Elle lui enlève son masque. Chat Noir et Ladybug entre par la fenêtre.**_

 **Lady Wifi : T'es qui toi?**

 _ **Chat Noir montre ses muscles.**_

Marinette se tapa le visage de la main. « Tu as réellement fait ça. »

Adrien : Pourquoi pas?

Marinette : Ça n'avait aucun lien avec la situation.

Adrien : Avoue que tu as tout de même apprécié.

Marinette : Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

 **Lady Wifi : Mais je croyais que c'était elle Ladybug.**

 **Chat Noir : Désolé mais c'est loupé pour ton scoop. La prochaine fois, vérifie mieux tes sources.**

Marinette : Tu vois, même Chat noir le pensait.

Adrien : C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi « Même Chat noir »

Elle l'embrassa pour lui changer les esprits.

Adrien : Excellente explication.

 **Lady Wifi : Ok changement de programme.**

 _ **Elle éteint la caméra et libère Chloé qui part en criant et tombe.**_

 **Ladybug : Alya?**

 **Lady Wifi : Alya a été déconnecté. Je suis Lady Wifi. Flash info. Ladybug, il est temps de savoir qui tu es vraiment.**

 _ **Elle attaque Ladybug.**_

 **Ladybug : Suis-moi.**

Yvan : Hey attends, depuis quand tu fuis au lieu de combattre.

Mariette : J'avais un plan.

 _ **Ils sortent de la pièce et se dirigent dans les escaliers.**_

 **Chat Noir : Bon, c'est quoi le plan?**

 **Ladybug : Son pouvoir vient de son téléphone. On va l'entraîner jusqu'au sous-sol là où il n'y a plus de réseau.**

 **Chat Noir : Plus de réseau, plus de pouvoir. Bien vu ma Lady.**

Adrien : Un plan brillant comme d'hab!

 **Ladybug : Allez, encore plus bas.**

 **Lady Wifi : Ha ha ha, tu ne m'échapperas pas Ladybug.**

 _ **Elle n'a plus de réseau.**_

 **Ladybug : Tiens-toi prêt.**

 **Chat Noir : Dis-moi, tu fais quoi dans la vie quand t'es pas Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug : C'est pas vrai. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de cela?**

Les occupants du gymnase pouffèrent à la vue de l'expression de Ladybug.

Mylène : Tu lui laisses vraiment jamais aucune chance.

Marinette : Il a le don de choisir ses moments.

 _ **Ils entendent des portes fermer.**_

 **Ladybug : Elle est retournée à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.**

 _ **Ils remontent.**_

 **Ladybug : Elle a verrouillé toutes les portes.**

 **Chat Noir : Hey, tu te rends compte que si ça se trouve, on se connaît dans la vraie vie.**

Mylène : Et toi, tu reviens tout de même à la charge?

Adrien : Jusqu'à hier, mon vœu le plus cher était de connaître son identité. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je me trouve un nouveau projet.

Marinette : T'en fais pas, j'en ai plein en tête.

Adrien : J'ai hâte de savoir.

Marinette : Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, ça concerne le boulot Chaton.

 **Ladybug : Ça m'étonnerait. Celle-là est fermée. Mais, elle a laissé celle-ci ouverte. C'est bon, t'es prêt. À trois. Un, deux, trois.**

 _ **Ils entrent mais il n'y a personne.**_

 **Chat Noir : Bah… j'étais prêt moi.**

Nathanaël : Un vrai gamin!

Collée sur la poitrine de son copain, Marinette eut l'impression qu'elle l'entendait gronder comme un chat. Elle leva doucement sa main pour aller lui caresser les cheveux. Les grondements s'estompèrent tranquillement.

 **Ladybug : Suis-moi. Où est-ce qu'elle se cache? Et c'est quoi tous ces téléphones?**

 _ **Lady Wifi sors d'un téléphone et les attaque.**_

 **Chat Noir : Mais pourquoi elle s'acharne sur moi comme ça, je croyais qu'elle en avait après toi?**

Alya : Oui mais, quand le chat est parti, les souris dansent.

Marinette : Alya… Non! Tu n'es plus en costume.

 _ **Chat Noir est projeté sur un mur, Ladybug attrape Lady Wifi par le poignet mais elle disparait et réapparaît par un autre téléphone, encore et encore.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Tu ne m'attraperas jamais.**

 **Ladybug : C'est ce que tu crois.**

 _ **Elle détruit les téléphones avec son yoyo et suit Alya dans les cuisines. Alya attaque et scelle les portes**_ **.**

 **Chat Noir : Non, non non! Tiens bon, j'arrive Ladybug.**

 _ **Il consulte le plan de l'immeuble sur son bâton.**_

Marinette : Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça. Comment tu as su?

Chat Noir : Je sais pas. Je savais, c'est tout.

 **Chat Noir : Bien sûr, le monte-plat.**

 _ **Ladybug et Lady Wifi s'affrontent dans la cuisine. Lady Wifi immobilise Ladybug au mur et fait apparaître une caméra. Un écran s'ouvre dans le ciel de Paris et Lady Wifi apparaît dans tous les télévisions.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Qui est Ladybug? Est-elle une superhéroïne ou une super vilaine? Comment peut-on lui faire confiance alors que nous ne savons même pas qui elle est? Nous avons le droit de savoir.**

 _ **Elle tire sur le masque.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Pourquoi il veut pas s'enlever.**

 **Ladybug : Parce qu'il est magique.**

Sabrina : C'est ridicule. Pourquoi tu ne lui enlève pas ses boucles d'oreille. Elle peut pas se défendre de toute façon.

Alya : Ouais, faut croire que j'étais pas à mon meilleur ce jour-là.

 **Chat Noir : Ton forfait est épuisé Lady Wifi.**

 **Lady Wifi : Oh, comme c'est romantique, le chaton est venu sauver sa petite coccinelle.**

 **Ladybug : Je ne suis pas sa petite coccinelle.**

 **Chat Noir : Ça on en reparlera un peu plus tard.**

 _ **Lady Wifi l'attaque et le projette dans le congélateur où il perd sa bague.**_

Marinette : Tu vois où ton flirt t'a mené. Concentre-toi sur la bataille Chaton.

Adrien : Mais j'aimais l'idée que tu sois MA petite coccinelle.

 **Adrien : Oh non! Ma bague.**

 **Plagg : Il ne fait pas chaud ici.**

 **Adrien : Mais où est-ce qu'elle est. Je serais pas contre un petit coup de patte.**

Tikki : Plagg, tu es vraiment un bon à rien. Tu l'aurais trouvé tout de suite.

Plagg : J'avais trop froid.

Tikki : Et ne rien faire était la solution?

Plagg : Je ne faisais pas rien, je grelottais.

 **Lady Wifi : Bien alors, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux.**

 **Papillon : Oblige là à utiliser son luckycharm, elle se détranformera, tu connaîtras sa véritable identité et moi j'aurai son Miraculous.**

Max : Hey le Papillon, il est pas plus futé. Pourquoi il te dit pas de lui enlever ses boucles d'oreilles? C'est ce qu'il fait d'habitude.

Alya : Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

 **Lady Wifi : Si tu ne libères pas rapidement ton copain, il va finir en chat glacé.**

 _ **Elle libère Ladybug.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Bonne chance avec ton amoureux transi, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.**

Marinette : Tu n'avais absolument rien d'autre à faire, c'est après moi que tu en avais.

 _ **Elle disparaît dans son téléphone. Chloé sort de l'immeuble et saute dans les bras de son père. Son téléphone sonne.**_

 **Chloé : Attends.**

 _ **Elle répond et Lady Wifi en sort pour se poster sur le toit de l'hôtel.**_

Mylène : Tu avais pas eu ta leçon la première fois?

Chloé : Ça pouvait être n'importe qui d'autre.

Sabrina : Oui mais, tant qu'elle était en liberté, pourquoi prendre la chance?

Chloé : Ç'aurait pu être Adrichou qui s'inquiète pour moi.

 **Lady Wifi : Salut les blogueurs. Écoutez-moi bien. Dans quelques secondes, vous découvrirez enfin le plus beau scoop de tous les temps. Celui que vous attendez tous.**

 _ **Ladybug frappe dans la porte du congélateur.**_

 **Ladybug : Je vais te sortir de là Chat Noir.**

 **Adrien : Euh non, non, prends ton temps.**

Marinette : Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit d'utiliser ton cataclysme, c'était si évident.

Adrien : Bin je pouvais pas l'utiliser de toute façon.

 **Lady Wifi : Restez bien connectés. On va enfin savoir qui se cache derrière le masque de Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de ça.**

 _ **Elle utilise sa vue spéciale.**_

 **Ladybug : Mais oui, les micro-ondes.**

 _ **Elle branche un micro-onde à côté de la porte et y insert le plat avant de le démarrer.**_

Max : Tu sais que tu as augmenté tes chances d'avoir un cancer du cerveau?

Marinette : Tu crois que je pensais à ça là?

 _ **Adrien mets enfin la main sur sa bague.**_

 **Adrien : J'te tiens.**

 **Ladybug : Allez petites ondes, broyez moi ce signal.**

 _ **Elle ouvre la porte et Chat Noir tombe sur elle.**_

 **Ladybug : Ça va Chat Noir?**

Rose : Oh vous êtes tellement choux. Tu vois l'expression dans tes yeux Marinette, tu t'étais tellement inquiétée pour ton Chaton.

 **Chat Noir : Tu as utilisé ton luckycharm, tu vas bientôt te détransformer.**

Adrien : Tu avais fait ça pour moi.

Marinette : Bien sûr. Pour qui tu me prends?

Adrien : Mais tu risquais ton identité secrète.

Marinette : Je comptais sur la chance de la coccinelle.

 **Lady Wifi : J'espère bien.**

 **Chat Noir : Vas-y, débloque la porte de la cuisine.**

 **Ladybug : Impossible, le micro-onde est HS.**

 _ **Elle souffle quelque chose dans l'oreille de Chat Noir.**_

 **Chat Noir : Compris.**

 _ **Il prend une poêle et bloque la caméra.**_

Nino : T'as vu ton sourire mec… le même que celui du Chat de Cheshire.

Marinette : Qui?

Adrien : Alice au pays des merveilles.

Alya : Dis donc, vous l'avez écouté ensemble ou quoi?

 **Lady Wifi : Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche?**

 **Papillon : Ne laisse pas s'échapper mes Miraculous.**

Mylène : T'avais qu'à les demander plus tôt, Papillon stupide.

 **Lady Wifi : Ok.**

 **Chat Noir : Bon, je vais m'occuper de l'antenne Wifi.**

 **Ladybug : Bonne chance!**

 _ **Comme il sort du monte-plat, Lady Wifi l'attaque. Il évite les coups et monte sur le toit.**_

Marinette : Belles culbutes mon minet.

Adrien : Content de voir que je peux encore t'impressionner.

Marinette : Tu m'impressionnes toujours, je n'ai juste jamais le temps de m'arrêter pour regarder.

Adrien : Tu m'étonnes.

 **Chat Noir : Te voilà toi. Cataclysme.**

 _ **Lady Wifi sort de l'antenne.**_

 **Lady Wifi : Bien essayé Chaton, mais je ne pas te laisser me déconnecter aussi facilement.**

 **Ladybug : Dépêche-toi Chat noir.**

 _ **Chat Noir fait diversion avec son bâton. Pendant qu'elle s'occupe des bâtons, il détruit l'antenne réseau. Ladybug sort de la cuisine.**_

Marinette : Excellente manœuvre de diversion Chaton. Alya, on peut pas dire que dans nos super vilains, tu aies été la plus futée.

Alya : Hey!

Marinette : Quoi? Je préfère que tu sois plus rusée quand tu es de mon côté.

 **Lady Wifi : Plus de réseaux!**

 **Chat Noir : Donne-moi ce téléphone!**

 _ **Alors qu'ils se bagarrent, Lady Wifi prend le dessus sur Chat Noir.**_

Marinette : C'est quoi cette position. Je peux vraiment pas vous laisser seuls tous les deux.

 _ **Le yo-yo de Ladybug s'enroule autour de son bras. Elle tire sur la corde et fait tomber le téléphone des mains de Lady Wifi.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye bye petit Papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Alya : Hein, mais que…**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué.**

 **Alya : Ladybug, wow! Et Chat Noir! Je peux vous filmer pour mon blogue? Laissez-moi juste récupérer mon portable.**

 **Chat Noir : On devrait y aller, il nous reste moins d'une minute.**

 **Alya : Ah non! Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés?**

Nino : Attends, tu es la première à savoir qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester après un combat.

Alya : Une minute ou deux, c'est pas la fin du monde.

Marinette : Ouais mais là, on avait pas une minute ou deux.

 _ **Ils arrivent dans le lobby et Ladybug se précipite dans une armoire.**_

 **Chat Noir : Attends, reste. Je ne dirai à personne qui tu es. Parole de Chat.**

 **Ladybug : Personne ne doit savoir qui on est vraiment, même pas nous deux.**

 _ **Elle ferme la porte, il met la main sur la poignée alors qu'une lueur rose jaillit derrière. Il hésite et referme la porte**_ **.**

Marinette : Je n'ai jamais entendu la porte. Comment ça se fait que je n'aie pas remarqué?

Adrien : Relaxe, de toute façon, je n'ai pas regardé.

Marinette : Oui mais la prochaine fois, ce pourrait ne pas être toi et la personne regarderait sûrement.

Adrien : Et bien, maintenant, tu seras plus prudente, c'est tout.

 **Tikki : C'était moins une cette fois-ci.**

 **Marinette : Je ne te le fais pas dire.**

 _ **Elle sort. Dans la rue, Adrien regarde en direction de l'hôtel.**_

 **Plagg : Oh, c'était ta chance de découvrir qui est vraiment l'amour de ta vie. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?**

 **Adrien : Je sais pas Plagg, j'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai juste suivi mon cœur.**

Marinette : Oh Chaton. Tu es vraiment un amour.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et s'approcha de son visage.

Alix : Non non… ne commencez pas s'il vous plaît.

Kim : Arrête, tu es juste jalouse.

Alix : Quoi?

Kim : Je peux te faire tout ce qu'il lui fait si tu veux.

Alix : Essaie seulement.

Kim : Oh mais, je vais essayer, quand tu t'y attendras le moins.

 **Papillon : Un jour ton masque tombera Ladybug et tu seras bien obligée de me donner ton précieux Miraculous.**

 **Scène : Balcon de Marinette**

 **Tikki : Je sais que c'est difficile de cacher des choses à sa meilleure amie mais personne ne doit savoir que tu es Ladybug.**

 **Marinette : Tu as raison Tikki. Tous ceux que j'aime seront à l'abri tant que mon secret restera caché là-dedans.**

Alya : Ouais et tête en l'air comme tu es, même toi, tu risques de l'oublier.

Marinette : Ha ha ha!

 **Alya : Marinette!**

 **Marinette : Ah!**

 **Alya : Tu veux voir mon nouveau téléphone? Mon ancien à côté c'était un dinosaure. Regarde la qualité de ces photos.**

 **Marinette : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec toutes ces photos d'Adrien?**

Adrien : Oh, elle a quelque chose que ma Lady convoite à ce qu'il paraît.

 **Alya : Euh, bin, avec un masque et un costume, tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble un peu à Chat Noir?**

 **Marinette : Oh! Mais ça va pas bien ou quoi. Il a quand même plus de classe que ce Chat Noir.**

Adrien : Ok, je le prends mal ou pas là?

 **Alya : Hey, je te signale que je le trouve plutôt mignon moi Chat Noir.**

Nino : Tu vois ce que je te disais mec. Toutes les filles en pince pour Chat Noir.

Adrien : Arrête tu exagères.

Nino : Non je te dis. S'il y a une fille ici qui ne trouve pas Chat Noir mignon, qu'elle lève la main.

Adrien se tourna pour évaluer la situation, mais aucune main ne se leva.

Nino : Tu vois, tu as l'embarras du choix mec.

Alya : Heu, je n'irais pas jusque-là.

Marinette : J'espère bien. Il est à moi.

Adrien : J'adore les femmes possessives.

 **Marinette : Ouais bin, arrête de prendre des photos d'Adrien. Enfin, sauf si tu me les donne après.**

Alya : Bah, pour ce qui est des femmes possessives, c'est confirmé, tu es servi.

Adrien : Attends ma Lady, tu peux pas empêcher toutes les filles de la terre de me prendre en photo. Tu dois manger, dormir et te laver aussi.

Marinette : Mais tout ça, bientôt, tu le feras avec moi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

 **Alya : Rends-le-moi.**

 **Marinette : Non.**

 **Alya : Ah allez Marinette, tu vas le faire tomber. On sait toutes les deux à quel point tu es maladroite.**

 **Marinette : Ah, ah , tu l'auras pas.**

Alya se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. « Tu aurais très bien pu le briser la journée même. »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Ouais bon t'as raison, je te pardonne. Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie été si gourde. Vraiment, Chloé? J'étais totalement à côté de la plaque. »

« C'est ce que je te disais Babe. Impossible que ce soit elle. »

« J'avoue que je suis impressionnée, deux épisodes de suite où tes conseils font du sens. Je dois considérer la possibilité de te marier. »

« Hey… on se calme. J'ai jamais dit que j'allais proposer. »

« Pardon! »

« Mec, mais est-ce que c'est trop demandé de me laisser choisir le moment et de pouvoir en garder le secret. »

Alya embrassa son homme en éclatant de rire. « Allez, je déconne. Mais parlant de secret » Elle se tourna vers Marinette « Je me disais, c'est bien beau toutes les belles paroles de Tikki concernant ton identité secrète mais comment ça se fait que maintenant, ce ne soit plus grave que toute la classe soit au courant? »

Marinette haussa les épaules et regarda vers Tikki qui les jaugea comme si elle tentait d'évaluer si elles étaient prêtes à comprendre. Elle soupira et leur répondit.

« Bon, en fait, je n'ai vécu la situation une seule fois en 5000 ans et ça n'a jamais été de cette ampleur. Mais là, il faut dire que c'est différent, on se bat contre un autre Miraculous. Seul le Grand Gardien à le pouvoir de jeter sur les personnes sélectionnées le sort de confidentialité. »

Alya eut l'air particulièrement intéressée. « Et c'est quoi ce sort de confidentialité? »

« Comme le disait le gardien hier, c'est de la magie chinoise très très ancienne. Ce sort a été créé en même temps que les Miraculous pour faire face à des situations comme celle que nous vivons présentement. Tous les élèves ici présent, en plus de M. Damoclès, Mme Bustier et les parents d'Adrien et de Marinette n'ont pas la possibilité de dévoiler le secret. »

Alya en voulait plus. « Pourquoi? Comment? »

« Bien disons que si tu essaies seulement de le dire, le mimer, le dessiner, l'écrire, peu importe le moyen de communication, tu en seras tout simplement incapable. »

« Même Marinette et Adrien? »

« Non, le sort ne s'applique pas aux gardiens des Miraculous. »

« Et qu'arrive-t-il si quelqu'un y arrive malgré tout? »

« Eh bien, normalement, ça ne devrait pas être possible mais si jamais un esprit plus fort réussissait à conjurer le sort et qu'il dévoilait le secret, les conséquences seraient très fâcheuses pour lui. »

Marinette appréhendait la réponse à sa question mais elle la posa quand même. « Est-ce qu'il mourrait? »

« Non, non, rien d'aussi grave. Les Miraculous n'ont pas été créées pour faire le mal. La personne se retrouverait simplement paralysée et le seul moyen pour elle de se sortir de cet état, serait d'avoir le pardon du gardien concerné par la trahison. »

Alya était enchantée de ces nouvelles informations. « Ouah c'est trop! Dis, je peux en parler sur mon blogue? »

Tikki s'affola. « Non, surtout pas Alya. Imagine que le Papillon découvre qu'un tel groupe existe et tente de vous torturer pour connaître le secret. »

« Ouais, t'as raison Tikki, t'en fait pas, je n'écrirai rien. Bon, moi je vais me changer. Pas question de passer la journée en pyjama. À plus. »

« Je crois que je vais faire pareil mec, je m'ennuie de ma bonne vieille casquette. On se revoit dans quelques minutes. 


	20. Le Bulleur

Mme Bustier se dirigeât vers les deux héros. Avec les évènements dont elle avait été témoin et les informations fournies par M. Fu, elle était curieuse d'avoir le récit des fameux rêves qu'ils étaient censés avoir partagés.

« Marinette, Adrien, je peux discuter avec vous deux minutes? »

« Bien sûr madame. »

Elle se sentit un peu maladroite en s'assoyant auprès de ses élèves. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les côtoyer en pyjama, assis aux milieux des coussins et des sacs de couchage. Cette proximité la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, elle savait que cette proximité était essentielle pour le bon déroulement de l'année scolaire.

« En fait, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me répondre si cela vous gêne mais j'aurais voulu en savoir un peu plus sur ces rêves spéciaux que vous deviez faire. Je veux dire. Est-ce vraiment arrivé? » Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

Marinette qui avait senti l'inconfort de son enseignante, mis sa main sur la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux. « Vous savez Mme Bustier, il n'y a rien d'indiscret à votre question. J'aurais moi-même été curieuse d'en apprendre plus. En fait c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. » Elle jeta un regard à Adrien qui acquiesça.

« Des rêves fusionnels. » Les trois humains se tournèrent vers le petit chat qui flottait à leur côté.

« Ça s'appelle des rêves fusionnels. »

Adrien fût surpris qu'une bribe d'informations utiles sorte de la bouche de son kwami. « Tu vas bien Plagg? »

« Quoi? Tu te plains toujours que je ne t'informe jamais. Tu ne vas tout de même pas te moquer de moi quand je le fais. »

« Bon d'accord. Des rêves fusionnels tu dis? »

« Oui, moi et Tikki en faisons tout le temps. C'est notre façon de rester en contact. »

« Mais vous ne devez pas être à côté de l'autre pour que ça marche? »

« Ça c'est pour les débutants, moi et Tikki, on a 5000 ans d'expérience. »

Mme Bustier avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Est-ce nécessaire de posséder un Miraculous pour faire de tels rêves. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est un truc qui se passe entre les âmes sœurs. Mais avec 6 milliards d'humains sur terre, rencontrer sa vraie âme sœur est un phénomène plutôt rare et ce n'est pas toujours une relation amoureuse qui est en cause. »

« Ah non? » Marinette fût étonnée de l'entendre.

« Non, certains naissent ensemble. »

Adrien alluma. « Les jumeaux identiques. »

Plagg rectifia. « Pas nécessairement identiques. La majorité des jumeaux sont des âmes sœurs. »

Mme Bustier : « Ils ne le sont pas tous? »

« Non, il faut qu'au moment de la création, il y ait eu deux âmes sœurs disponibles qui souhaitaient partagés une même existence. »

L'enseignante était aux anges. « C'est totalement fascinant. Et les âmes sœurs partagent tout par le rêve? »

« Bien, il faut que les individus soient ouverts à l'autre. Parfois, quand un des deux est réticent, ça peut prendre des années avant qu'ils y parviennent. Mais, dans le cas de nos deux tourtereaux ici, leur complicité est tellement forte qu'ils finiront rapidement par faire ces rêves, même à distance, comme moi et Tikki. »

Marinette vint à une conclusion qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier. « Attends une minute, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous saviez tous les deux qui se cachaient sous les masques? »

Tikki vint à la rescousse de son partenaire. « Oh Marinette, tu sais maintenant comment fonctionne les rêves fusionnels, il n'y a pas d'images, pas de mots, pas de noms. Ce sont des sensations, des émotions. Un mélange de sentiments et de souvenirs. »

« Oui et alors, à partir du moment où moi et Adrien faisions partie de votre passé, nous devenions des souvenirs non? »

Mme Bustier écoutait le tout avec beaucoup d'intérêt. « Marinette a raison, un souvenir n'est pas un évènement qui appartient au passé? »

Tikki réfléchit un instant. Elle cherchait les bons mots pour être certaine de bien se faire comprendre. «Bien tu n'as qu'à penser aux rêves que tu as fait cette nuit. Quand il s'agissait de la mère d'Adrien, tu savais d'instinct que c'était sa mère dont il était question et comme tu l'as connais déjà un peu, tu pouvais mettre un visage sur le souvenir. Mais, comme moi et Plagg ignorions qui vous étiez sous les masques, nos rêves nous amenaient à connaître vos états d'âmes, vos sentiments, vos craintes et vos espoirs sans pour autant connaître vos identités. »

L'institutrice n'aurait pu demander comme conversation. « C'est totalement incroyable. »

Alya arriva sur le fait. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable? Oh, ne me dites pas que j'ai manqué d'autres explications sur les Miraculous, ce serait vraiment injuste. »

Mme Bustier pris un air sévère. « Si vous n'aviez pas été batifolé dans les toilettes avec M. Lahiffe comme nous vous l'avions interdit, vous n'auriez rien manqué du tout mademoiselle Césaire. Considérez cela comme votre punition. »

« Mais… comment? »

« Je vous conseille de ne pas me sous-estimez. J'en vois beaucoup plus que vous pensez. » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil. « Je vous laisse vous préparer pour le prochain visionnement. Merci pour la belle discussion. »

 **Le Bulleur**

 **Scène : Chambre de Marinette**

 _ **L'alarme de son téléphone la réveille.**_

 **Marinette : Oh! Bon anniversaire!**

Alya : Oh c'est un épisode le jour de ton anniversaire.

Marinette : Je me souviens pas avoir eu d'akumatisé le jour de mon anniversaire.

Alya : Ah bon?

 _ **Elle trébuche.**_

Alya : Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tes parents te laissent dormir à la mezzanine. Un jour tu vas te casser le cou pour de bon.

 **Marinette : Bon anniversaire!**

Adrien : C'était l'anniversaire de qui au juste?

 _ **Elle ouvre son ordinateur où on voit plein de photos d'Adrien.**_

 **Marinette : Ah! Bon anniversaire Adrien.**

Adrien : Oh! Je vois!

Alya : Il fallait s'en douter.

Marinette : C'est tellement embarrassant.

 **Scène : Chambre d'Adrien.**

 _ **Adrien se brosse les dents.**_

 **Plagg : Bon anniversaire Adrien!**

 **Adrien : Oh Plagg! Enlève-moi ce camembert de là, ça pue.**

 _ **Plagg avale le fromage en entier.**_

Rose : Oh Plagg, tu as même avalé le ruban. Tu vas avoir un mal de ventre.

Adrien : Les kwamis ne peuvent pas être malades.

Marinette : Oh que si ils peuvent.

Adrien : Sérieusement? Plagg tu es une énigme pour moi.

 **Scène : Maison de Marinette**

 **Sabine : Marinette, ce serait bien que tu ranges ta chambre après l'école.**

 **Marinette : Maman, c'est vendredi et puis j'avais déjà prévu aller chez Alya.**

 **Sabine : Bien, je vais le faire. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si je tombe sur tes affaires personnelles comme tes e-mails, ton journal intime…**

Nathanaël : Sérieux, Marinette, ta mère fait encore ta chambre?

Marinette : Bien oui de temps en temps.

Mylène : Ta mère est une vraie sainte.

 **Marinette : C'est bon, je m'en occupe promis.**

 _ **Elle l'embrasse.**_

 **Sabine : Bonne journée ma chérie.**

 **Marinette : Bon anniversaire! Euh non! Bonne journée maman!**

Sabrina : Sérieusement, qui a été akumatisé le jour de l'anniversaire d'Adrien.

Nino : Moi!

Alya : Mais c'est vrai!

Nino : Ok, je peux aller prendre une douche pendant cet épisode.

Alya : Oh non, pas question Nino Lahiffe, tu subiras l'humiliation comme tout le monde.

Nino grogna et s'enfonça la casquette sur la tête.

 **Scène : Manoir Agreste**

 _ **Adrien mange son petit déjeuner seul à la grande table.**_

 **Nathalie : Votre planning Adrien.**

Kim : Sérieux, un planning le jour de ton anniversaire?

Adrien : Tu crois vraiment que j'ai droit à une journée de congé?

Kim : T'es une machine mec!

 **Adrien : Merci Nathalie. Hey! Euh, qu'est-ce que mon père a décidé pour ma fête d'anniversaire?**

 **Nathalie : Eh bien, euh. Il ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

 **Adrien : Évidemment.**

Rose : Oh, pauvre Adrien!

Adrien : Laisse tomber Rose, je suis habitué maintenant.

 **Nathalie : Bon anniversaire Adrien!**

 **Scène : Le collège.**

 **Nino : Sérieux mec, ton père a toujours été aussi déprimant? Si tu veux mon avis, il a complètement oublié ce que c'est que d'être jeune et d'avoir envie de faire la fête.**

 **Adrien : Bah, je suis sûr qu'il a toujours été vieux jeu, même jeune. Au moins, j'aurai essayé.**

 **Nino : C'est ton anniv, mon pote. Insiste.**

Nino : Tu te résignes trop facilement mec.

Adrien : C'est la seule façon d'agir avec mon père.

 _ **Alya et Marinette sont cachées derrière le rempart.**_

 **Alya : Tu vas y arriver, tu vas y arriver.**

 **Marinette : Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver.**

Adrien : Arriver à quoi?

Marinette : Oh non… pas le cadeau, pas le cadeau!

Adrien : Quoi? Quel cadeau?

 **Nino : Tu sais quoi, je vais aller y parler un peu moi, à ton père.**

 **Adrien : Non, laisse tomber. Il est pas vraiment du genre à changer d'avis.**

Nino : Comme si j'allais vraiment laisser tomber mon meilleur pote. Allons, tu me connais mieux que ça mec!

 **Marinette : Je vais pas y arriver, je vais pas y arriver.**

Adrien : Si c'est toujours du cadeau qu'il s'agit. Elle n'y est effectivement pas arrivée.

 **Alya : Oh que si ma grande, plus d'excuses bidon. C'est le moment.**

 _ **Elle la pousse.**_

 **Marinette; Aaaaaaah!**

 _ **Elle arrive devant Adrien et le salut distraitement.**_

 **Marinette : Hey hey!**

 _ **Il lui répond de la même manière.**_

 **Adrien : Hey hey!**

Marinette : Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Tu me regardes comme si j'étais une échappée d'asile.

Adrien : Hey, pourquoi ce cadeau me dit quelque chose?

Marinette : Euh! Bin!

 _ **Chloé est cachée dans l'entrée de l'école.**_

 **Chloé : Oh, attends. Est-ce que tu vois, ce que je vois? Me dis pas que c'est l'anniversaire d'Adrien.**

 _ **Sabrina consulte son téléphone et hoche la tête.**_

 **Chloé : Oh! Je dois vraiment tout faire moi-même. Sérieux, tu me sers à quoi?**

Sabrina : Et toi? Tu me sers à quoi. Non mais, vraiment!

Chloé : Ouais, bon. Désolée Sabrina.

 **Marinette : Je… voulais… euh comment dire… t'offrir un carreau, euh non enfin, te carrer le… euh j'veux dire.**

Adrien eut un sourire taquin. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me carrer Princesse? »

Marinette : Ne te moque pas!

 _ **Chloé la pousse.**_

 **Chloé : Dégage boulet! Bon anniversaire Adrichou chéri.**

Adrien : Hey Chloé! C'est de ta faute si j'ai pas eu mon cadeau.

 _ **Elle l'embrasse.**_

Adrien : Et regarde-moi là, j'ai l'air d'apprécier?

 **Adrien : Euh ouais, merci Chloé.**

 **Alya : Peste!**

 **Chloé : T'as reçu le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé?**

 **Adrien : Euh, non!**

Adrien : Lui non plus, je ne l'ai jamais eu.

 **Chloé : Quoi! Oh, ces livreurs. Je suis sûre que c'était trop lourd pour eux et qu'ils ont dû aller chercher des renforts. Les petites natures. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils te le livreront d'ici ce soir.**

 _ **Elle l'embrasse de nouveau. Nino lui cogne l'épaule en souriant.**_

Alya : C'est quoi ça. Non mais, es-tu en train de le féliciter de se faire embrasser par Chloé?

Nino : Je sais pas. C'est pas ça que les meilleurs potes font?

Alya : Pas quand le meilleur pote en question n'a pas l'air de totalement apprécier.

 **Alya : Retournes-y. Te laisse pas faire, tu vaux mieux qu'elle.**

 **Sabrina : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert?**

 **Chloé : Pour l'instant rien, mais tu vas trouver et t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit incroyable et livré à temps.**

 _ **Sabrina hoche la tête.**_

Adrien : Quoi, tu ne m'avais rien acheté?

Alya : Moi non plus.

Adrien : Oui mais toi tu m'as pas fait croire que oui.

 **Alya : Allez, tu peux le faire.**

 _ **Une voiture klaxonne.**_

 **Adrien : Je dois y aller, séance photo.**

Alya : Le jour de ton anniv? C'est pas considéré comme de l'exploitation ça?

 _ **Il quitte en voiture.**_

 **Marinette : Pourquoi je peux pas juste penser ce que je dis?**

 **Alya : Euh, dire ce que tu penses?**

 **Marinette : Oui c'est ça.**

Rose : Tu es tellement adorable Marinette.

Juleka : Ouais, quand tu flippes comme ça, tu t'exprimes encore moins bien que moi.

 **Nino : Et bin c'est parti pour une petite conversation avec le paternel d'Adrien.**

Nino : Mauvaise décision.

Alya : Très mauvaise décision.

Adrien : Hey, tu l'as fait avec ton cœur, j'apprécie mec!

 **Scène : Manoir Agreste**

 **Marinette : Ah! La boîte aux lettres s'ouvre pas.**

Adrien : Tu dois sonner.

 **Alya : Essaie la sonnette.**

Adrien : C'est ce que je disais.

 **Marinette : Non, tu rigoles et je fais quoi si Adrien répond?**

Adrien : Bégayer!

Marinette : Très drôle!

 _ **Alya sonne.**_

 **Marinette : Aaaaah.**

 _ **Une caméra sort du mur.**_

 **Nathalie : Oui!**

 **Marinette; Euh bonjour, je suis dans la classe d'Adrien et je euh… cadeau! Pour Adrien.**

Adrien : Attends, dis-moi pas que tu es intimidée par Nathalie.

Marinette : Cette femme est tout sauf chaleureuse. Ça me perturbe.

 **Nathalie : Mettez le paquet dans la boîte.**

 _ **La boîte s'ouvre et elle y met le paquet.**_

 **Marinette : Merci beaucoup! Oh, j'espère que ça lui plaira.**

Adrien : Je n'ai toujours pas eu ce cadeau. Qu'est-ce que Nathalie en a fait?

 **Alya : T'as bien signé la carte hein !**

 **Marinette : Oh!**

 **Alya : Ah! Marinette, Marinette.**

Alya : Un autre!

Adrien : Quoi tu oublies si souvent de signer tes cartes?

Alya : C'est une cause désespérée.

 _ **Au bureau de Nathalie, M. Agreste la contacte sur le vidéophone.**_

 **M. Agreste : Qui était-ce Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie : Une amie d'Adrien qui lui apportait un cadeau d'anniversaire.**

 **M. Agreste : Vous avez pensé à lui acheter un cadeau de ma part?**

Adrien : Classique, il ne se déplacera surtout pas pour m'en acheter un lui-même.

Marinette : Au moins, il y a pensé Chaton.

 **Nathalie : Euh mais… mais vous ne m'avez pas demandé.**

 **M. Agreste : Bien sûr que si.**

 **Nathalie : Oui M. Agreste, je m'en occupe tout de suite.**

Adrien : Connaissant mon père, il ne l'a probablement pas fait mais il ne l'avouera pas. Comme d'hab., Nathalie fait comme si de rien n'était.

 **M. Agreste : Bien.**

 _ **Il raccroche et Nathalie se met à paniquer. Elle voit le cadeau de Marinette et le serre sur elle avec un soupir de soulagement.**_

Adrien : Non, elle a pas fait ça hein? Mari, dis-moi qu'elle a pas fait ça.

Marinette : Euh…

 _ **On sonne à la porte.**_

 **Nathalie : Oui.**

 **Nino : Euh. Salut!**

Nino : C'est la caméra qui me donne un pif de cette taille ou?

 _ **Nino et Nathalie attendent M. Agreste dans le hall.**_

 **Nathalie : Il sera là dans une minute.**

 **M. Agreste : Adrien n'est pas encore rentré.**

 **Nino : Justement, c'est vous que je viens voir mec, euh monsieur.**

Adrien : Tu t'aides pas là mon pote. Pour mon père la politesse c'est vital.

 **M. Agreste : Moi?**

Kim : C'est quoi ce clown? Si tu es là, c'est parce qu'on t'a appelé.

 **Nino : Ouais, c'est ça. Écoutez, je sais que vous voulez pas qu'Adrien fasse une fête mais c'est son anniv mec. Euh enfin, c'est-à-dire monsieur, c'est tout ce qu'il veut.**

Adrien : Deuxième faute. Une autre comme ça et c'est le carton rouge mec!

 **M. Agreste : Non et c'est définitif.**

 **Nino : Mais c'est pas juste, il est toujours au top en classe et il fait tout ce que vous lui demandez : séances photos, escrime, chinois, piano.**

Mylène : Tu joues du piano? Comment ça se fait qu'on t'ait jamais entendu.

Adrien : Prends le pas mal mais, tu trouves pas que je suis assez sous les projecteurs comme ça?

 **Adrien : Nino, t'es venu quand même.**

 **Nino : Toujours là pour mon meilleur pote. Allez soyez plus cool mec. Euh, enfin, je veux dire monsieur. S'il vous plaît.**

Adrien : Troisième faute, c'est l'exclusion mec désolé!

 **Adrien : Laisse tomber Nino, vraiment, c'est pas grave.**

 **M. Agreste :Écoutez jeune homme, c'est moi qui décide de ce qui est bon pour mon fils. D'ailleurs, je viens juste de décider que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur lui et que vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu. Sortez d'ici.**

Adrien : Et voilà, le joueur doit quitter le terrain.

 **Adrien : Père. Nino essayait juste de faire quelque chose de sympa pour moi.**

 **Nathalie : Au revoir!**

Juleka : Ouah… c'est dur.

Mylène : Je te le fais pas dire. C'est quoi cette femme, un robot?

 **Nino : Ouais, c'est ça, au revoir.**

 **Adrien : Nino attend! Je suis désolé. Mon père est plutôt borné. Vaut mieux faire ce qu'il dit, c'est plus simple.**

Alya : Tu sais que les femmes battues ont le même discours?

 **Nino : Mais c'est pas juste Adrien. C'est nul. C'est pas cool.**

Yvan : Tout a été dit.

 **Adrien : Merci quand même Nino.**

 _ **Nino s'assoit sur un banc et fait des bulles.**_

 **Enfant : Mais papa, s'il te plaît.**

 **Papa : Non ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer, tu as tes devoirs à faire.**

Max : Il est pas un peu jeune pour avoir des devoirs à faire?

Sabrina : T'as raison, il a quoi, 4 ou 5 ans?

 **Nino : Ah! Les adultes nous gâchent toujours la vie.**

Nathanaël : Tes parents à toi sont si durs?

Nino : Non en fait, j'ai des parents plutôt cools. Mais tu sais comment on raisonne quand on est en rogne.

 **Papillon : Être prêt à tout pour aider son ami, mais finalement n'arriver à rien; c'est si frustrant. Et il en faut peu pour que la frustration se transforme en colère. Envole-toi petit akuma et noircit son cœur. Je suis le Papillon et tu es désormais le Bulleur. Je vais t'aider à régler ton problème avec les adultes et tout ce que tu auras à faire en retour, c'est m'aider à régler mon problème avec Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

 **Nino : Ok Papillon.**

Nino : Hey mec, ça fait deux akumatisés sur le compte de ton père.

Max : Parlant de décompte, nous avons sauté un épisode. C'est Chloé qui est à l'origine de l'akumatisation d'Alya. Le score en est donc à : Adrien : 1; Kim et Marinette : 2 et Chloé : 3.

 _ **Le Bulleur saute sur un toit.**_

Nino : Oh non! Je savais que mon costume était une horreur mais là…

Alya était incapable de s'arrêter de rire à ses côtés.

Nino : Non mais ça va hein. On peut pas tous avoir ta classe en costume.

Alya : S'il s'agissait juste d'avoir de la classe. Je peux pas croire qu'on t'ait donné de la crédibilité en tant que super vilain.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, les bras croisés.

 **Bulleur : Plus d'adulte et à nous la liberté totale. C'est trop cool mec. Et c'est parti.**

 _ **Il s'envole et laisse sur son passage des bulles qui emprisonnent les adultes et les font s'envoler.**_

 **Papillon : Parfait.**

Yvan : Hey, pourquoi il s'envole pas le Papillon, c'est un adulte après tout.

Tikki : Les akumatisés ne peuvent pas se tourner contre leur maître.

 **Scène : Maison de Marinette**

 **Marinette : Adrien a dû recevoir mon cadeau.**

 **Sabine : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?**

 **Marinette : Ah! Il me tarde de retourner à l'école bientôt.**

Kim : Et elle te trouvait pas bizarre? Franchement, qui a hâte de retourner à l'école.

Adrien : Moi.

Kim : Mais toi, on a déjà statué que tu avais un problème.

 _ **Une bulle emporte Sabine.**_

 **Marinette : Maman! Maman! Papa!**

 **Tikki : Tes parents. Le Papillon a dû libérer un nouvel akuma.**

 **Marinette : Je dois trouver ce nouveau super vilain au plus vite. Tikki, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_ **.**

 **Bulleur : Et maintenant, que la fête commence.**

 _ **Ladybug aperçoit le visage du Bulleur sur plein de bulles qui servent d'écran.**_

Adrien : Hey tu es sortie de ta propre maison… tu aurais pu te faire démasquer.

Marinette : J'aurai pu simplement dire que j'étais cliente à la pâtisserie.

 **Bulleur : Hey hey hey, c'est votre jour de chance, les potes. Les adultes ont pris leur journée. Profitez-en à max. Plus d'ordres, plus de corvées, plus de devoirs, que du fun fun fun. Cadeau du Bulleur.**

 **Ladybug : Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos parents vont revenir, je m'en occupe. Prends bien soin d'eux en attendant.**

Alya : En tout cas, on venait de prouver que Ladybug n'avait pas atteint l'âge adulte.

Marinette : Ça ne voulait rien dire, je pouvais très bien m'être évadée de ma bulle, je suis une superhéroïne.

Alya : Et tu te serais transformée dans ta bulle transparente. Nah, ça ne colle pas.

Marinette : Alya, tu as été aveugle à des signes plus évidents que cela.

 **Enfants : Ouais allez Ladybug. Vas-y.**

 **Scène : Manoir Agreste** **.**

 _ **Adrien est seul à table.**_

 **Adrien : Wow, ça c'était un diner d'anniversaire mémorable. Yeah!**

Nathanaël : Wow quel enthousiasme. On sent que l'excitation envahit chaque parcelle de ton corps.

 _ **Il se lève.**_

 **Adrien : Nathalie? Père?**

 _ **Il sort.**_

 **Amis d'Adrien : Yeah! Joyeux anniversaire!**

 **Bulleur : Hey hey hey, c'est ton jour mec. Devine quoi? Papa est parti et quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.**

Kim : Ouais mais le Chat était là, non?

Adrien : Hé hé, oui!

 **Adrien : Nino!**

 **Bulleur : Le Bulleur a réuni tous tes potes pour ton anniversaire dans l'unique but de faire la fête.**

 **Amis : Ouais!**

 **Bulleur : Et que la fête commence.**

 _ **Il part la musique. Adrien entre dans le manoir.**_

Alya : Quoi, le fêté s'enfuit et tu t'en rends même pas compte. Tu es le pire animateur de fête que j'ai vu.

 _ **Les élèves dansent sans entrain.**_

Mylène : Désolé que ce soit tombé sur ton anniversaire Adrien, mais c'est ma pire fête à vie. Il faisait chaud, mon père avait disparu, et j'étais obligée de danser. Je déteste danser.

Adrien : Ça va, t'en fais pas, je comprends.

 **Bulleur : Allez tout le monde, je vous ai amené ici pour faire la fête. Alors soit vous dansez, soit vous rejoignez les adultes dans le ciel.**

 **Papillon : Ladybug et Chat Noir ne tarderont pas à se montrer pour leur dernière danse. Ha ha ha!**

Chloé : Sérieux, il commence à me gonfler avec ses mauvaises blagues.

 **Plagg : C'est quoi ton problème, relaxe! Tu as enfin la fête dont tu as toujours rêvé.**

Tikki : Plagg! Franchement! Ton rôle est de l'épauler dans ses tâches de superhéros.

 **Adrien : Mais Nino a été akumatisé, il faut que je l'aide.**

 **Plagg : Tu n'auras peut-être plus jamais cette chance. Allez, amuse-toi un peu pendant que ton père est absent. Ensuite, on sauvera Nino en attrapant son akuma et tout ira bien.**

Nino : Hey, il devrait pas y avoir un ange sur l'autre épaule pour se faire l'avocat du diable?

Adrien : Non malheureusement, il n'y avait que le diable.

Plagg : Je faisais cela pour toi, ton père ne te laisse jamais avoir du plaisir.

 **Adrien : Ok, t'as raison. C'est probablement le premier jour de ma vie où je peux vraiment faire ce dont j'ai envie.**

Marinette : Adrien, non! Tu n'as pas osé. On avait un akuma dans la nature.

Adrien : Ça m'arrive de commettre des erreurs tu sais.

 _ **Ladybug courre sur les toits et aperçoit les feux d'artifices.**_

Max : Qui fait éclater des feux d'artifices en plein jour?

Chloé : Tu es jamais allé à Walt Disney?

Max : Euh… non!

 **Ladybug : À nous deux maintenant Bulleur.**

 _ **Adrien danse en riant.**_

 **Adrien : Hey super fête. Enfin, je crois c'est ma première.**

 _ **Rose lui fait un sourire forcé. Adrien se tourne et remarque qu'aucun de ses camarades n'a l'air de s'amuser.**_

Alya : Super fête? Vraiment?

Adrien : C'était ma première je te rappelle!

 _ **Chloé incite Sabrina à parler au Bulleur.**_

 **Sabrina : Est-ce que vous pouvez mettre un slow?**

 **Bulleur : Euh, c'est pas un peu tôt pour les slows là.**

 **Chloé : C'est pour Adrien, le premier slow de sa vie.**

 **Bulleur : Oh, dans ce cas-là OK!**

Alya : Pauvre Nino, le costume a visiblement altéré ton jugement. Dis-moi que tu n'aurais jamais fait cela à ton meilleur pote, sinon.

Nino : Hey, bien sûr que non!

 _ **Il change la musique. Les élèves se mettent en couple sans entrain.**_

 **Adrien : Est-ce que c'est moi ou tout le monde fait une tête bizarre ici?**

 **Chloé : Fais pas attention à eux, viens danser.**

Mylène : Chloé, ton père avait disparu, tes camarades étaient malheureux et tu ne pensais qu'à danser avec Adrien.

Chloé : Je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion avant et je faisais confiance à Ladybug.

 _ **Ladybug arrive à la fête et voit Chloé qui tente d'embrasser Adrien.**_

 **Ladybug : Ah! Hors de question que je laisse passer ça. Luckycharm! Hein, un disque.**

 _ **Elle utilise sa vision spéciale puis lance le disque qui tombe sur le tourne-disque et la musique change**_ **.**

Alya; Ah bin bravo, la superhéroïne. Tu crois que tu viens de faire mieux que ton partenaire là.

Marinette : J'en suis pas fière ok!

Adrien se pencha à son oreille. « En tout cas, merci ma Lady! »

 **Bulleur : C'est quoi ce truc, qui a osé remixer mon mix.**

 **Ladybug : DJ Ladybug! Oh, je ferais mieux de filer avant de redevenir normale.**

 _ **Elle saute l'autre côté du mur.**_

 **Ladybug : Détransformation!**

 **Tikki : Marinette!**

 **Marinette : C'était une urgence.**

Adrien : Je seconde!

 **Tikki : Oui si par urgence, tu veux dire jalousie. Tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu utilises ton Luckycharm, tu n'as que quelques minutes avant…**

 **Marinette : … de me détransformer, je sais. Mais, j'ai pensé, le Bulleur, il va pas s'en aller. On a le temps de te trouver de quoi manger pour recharger tes batteries et après, on s'occupera de lui. Promis.**

Alya : Même si ton raisonnement n'est pas mauvais, c'était pas super héroïque ma belle.

 _ **Elle voit les biscuits et en mets dans son sac à main.**_

 **Marinette : Je dois trouver un endroit pour me transformer à nouveau et vite.**

 **Alya : Où t'étais passée Marinette? J'avais vraiment peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.**

 **Marinette : Moi aussi.**

 **Alya : Je suis sûre que Ladybug et Chat Noir seront là d'un instant à l'autre pour nous sauver. On peut compter sur eux. Viens avec moi, j'ai un truc pour toi.**

 **Marinette : Mais je dois faire quelque chose avant.**

 **Alya : Ça concerne Adrien.**

 **Marinette : Ok!**

Alya : Ça ne s'améliore pas.

Marinette : Si je n'avais pas suivi à ce moment, tu aurais eu des doutes.

Alya : Je t'accorde le point.

 **Tikki : Marinette, le Bulleur.**

 **Marinette : Oui, je sais, juste une petite seconde.**

 **Alya : Regarde, tu vas pouvoir signer ton cadeau.**

 **Marinette : Cool.**

Adrien : Ok, tu as signé le cadeau. Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas eu alors?

Marinette : Sois patient, on en reparle d'accord?

 _ **Yvan est accoté sur un mur.**_

 **Bulleur : Hey toi! Pourquoi t'es pas en train de t'amuser?**

Yvan : Tu m'as déjà vu danser?

 **Yvan : C'est quoi ton problème?**

Marinette : Yvan, ne jamais tenir tête à un super vilain.

 **Bulleur : OK, dans ce cas ça va devenir ton problème.**

 _ **Marinette écrit sur une note.**_

 **Marinette : Bisou. Marinette.**

Adrien : Mais…

Marinette : Patience.

 **Tikki : Parfait c'est bon, transforme-toi Marinette.**

 **Marinette : Mais je peux pas, Alya est juste à côté.**

 **Alya : Qu'est-ce que tu dis?**

 **Marinette : Heu, je disais, je te rejoins juste après.**

 **Marinette : Fiou.**

 _ **Elle voit passer Yvan dans une bulle.**_

 **Marinette : Oh non, t'avais raison Tikki, j'aurais jamais dû attendre si longtemps.**

Plagg : Tikki a toujours raison. C'est d'ailleurs agaçant à la fin.

 _ **Adrien est debout sur la scène.**_

 **Adrien : Salut Paris, est-ce que ça va?**

Nathanaël : Adrien, baisse la d'un cran. Salut Paris? On était à peine une douzaine.

 _ **Les élèves grognent mais le Bulleur les menace alors ils se mettent à acclamer Adrien.**_

Adrien : J'ai rien vu de cela.

 **Adrien : Ladybug?**

Alya : Mais tu n'as pas manqué Ladybug.

 _ **De son yo-yo, elle débranche la table de tournage.**_

 **Ladybug : Désolé DJ Bubulle, mais la fête est finie.**

 **Bulleur : Pourquoi t'es aussi casse-pied?**

 **Ladybug : Tous les adultes ont disparus à cause de toi. Voilà pourquoi. Et maintenant, tu emprisonnes tous ceux qui ne veulent pas s'amuser?**

 _ **Chloé colle Adrien mais il se défait et quitte.**_

Nino : Merde Chloé, tu es tout le temps collée à ses baskets. La bulle, tu connais?

Adrien : Elle est excellente mec?

Ils cognèrent leurs poings.

 **Bulleur : J'te laisserai pas gâcher ma fête.**

 _ **Les deux s'affrontent et les élèves s'enfuient. Adrien entre dans sa chambre.**_

 **Adrien : J'ai été un vrai idiot sur ce coup là. Plagg, transforme-moi!**

Marinette : Ça, je te le fais pas dire.

Adrien : Tu veux qu'on parle du coup du disque?

Marinette : Bon ok, match nul.

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Ladybug tente d'arrêter une bulle avec son yo-yo mais il rebondit. Chat Noir arrive et frappe la bulle avec son bâton.**_

 **Chat Noir : On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps.**

 **Ladybug : Je m'en sortais très bien.**

 _ **Le yo-yo lui tombe sur la tête.**_

Alya : Un autre coup de yo-yo sur la tête. Un de plus et j'appelle la société protectrice des animaux.

Adrien : Ne te lance pas le défi, c'est certain qu'elle va le refaire.

 **Ladybug : Mais merci!**

 **Papillon : Prends leur Miraculous, je veux leurs pouvoirs, maintenant.**

 _ **Le Bulleur leurs envoie des centaines de bulles mais ils les évitent. Il claque des doigts et les bulles se mettent à tournoyer autour d'eux et ils se retrouvent prisonniers d'une bulle.**_

Alya : Tu es encore plus affreux quand tu fais cette tête.

Nino : Parce que ça pouvait être pire?

 **Bulleur : Donnez-moi vos Miraculous avant de manquer d'air.**

 **Ladybug : Dans tes rêves Bulleur.**

 **Bulleur : Oh! De vrais casse-pieds. On dirait des adultes.**

 **Ladybug : Les enfants ont besoin des adultes.**

 **Bulleur : Faux, les enfants ont besoin de liberté, de s'amuser, de profiter de la vie. Les adultes sont des rabat-joie.**

 **Ladybug : Mais les adultes s'occupent de leurs enfants, ils les protègent et ils les aiment.**

Adrien : Dis, on te paie combien pour la promotion des adultes?

Marinette : Même s'ils sont un peu envahissants, j'adore mes parents.

 **Chat Noir : Enfin, la plupart des adultes. Tu dois faire revenir les adultes.**

 **Bulleur : Non, jamais. Et vous savez quoi? Puisque les adultes vous manquent tellement, allez donc leur faire un coucou de ma part.**

 _ **Il les envoie dans les airs.**_

Alya : Ton patron sera pas content.

 **Papillon : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire Bulleur, tu étais censé d'emparer de leurs Miraculous.**

Alya : Qu'est-ce que je disais?

 **Ladybug : Utilise ton cataclysme.**

 **Chat Noir : T'aurais pas pu le dire quand on était moins haut?**

Marinette : T'aurais pu y penser toi-même. C'est ton pouvoir.

Alya : Hey les enfants, arrêtez de vous chamailler.

 **Ladybug : On va quand même pas rester coincés ici pour toujours.**

 _ **Chat noir hausse les sourcils au grand découragement de Ladybug.**_

Adrien : Tu regrettes maintenant hein?

Marinette : Tu trouves pas qu'on avait assez glandé comme ça?

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme**

 _ **Il détruit la bulle et les deux héros tombent dans le vide.**_

 **Ladybug : On vérifie si tu retombes toujours sur tes pattes.**

 **Chat Noir : Euh, sans façon.**

Alya : C'est quoi les conversations mondaines en chute libre?

Marinette : Bah, c'est moi et Chat Noir.

 **Ladybug : Ton bâton là!**

 **Chat Noir : Compris.**

 _ **Il lance son bâton pour le coincer dans la tour Eiffel.**_

 **Ladybug : Accroche-toi!**

 _ **Elle le prend par la main, lance son yo-yo qui s'accroche au bâton et les deux atterrissent en faisant des culbutes.**_

Mylène : Je ne me tanne pas de vos acrobaties. De vrais numéros de cirque.

Adrien : Prochain coup, on appelle ton père pour qu'il fasse un numéro avec nous.

 **Chat Noir : Eh bin, heureusement que les chats n'ont pas le vertige.**

 **Ladybug : Il faut qu'on lui prenne son épée à bulles, c'est sûrement là que se trouve l'akuma.**

 **Chat Noir : Dépêchons-nous.**

Alya : Tu joues avec le feu.

Adrien : Je vais quand même pas la laisser seule.

 _ **Le Bulleur parle aux élèves sur le balcon.**_

 **Bulleur : Vous cachez pas, sortez de là et amusez-vous.**

Chloé : Oui, dit sur ce ton, c'est invitant.

 **Ladybug : Désolé de jouer les casse-pieds.**

 **Alya : Ladybug!**

 **Les élèves : Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug : Plus personne ne veut faire la fête avec toi Bulleur.**

 **Les élèves : Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!**

 **Bulleur : Mais c'est quoi votre problème les mecs, pourquoi vous êtes tous contre moi?**

 _ **Il se fâche et les enferme dans des bulles.**_

Alya : Hey, tu vas te retrouver tout seul à ta petite fête. Pas très intelligent de ta part.

 **Chat Noir et Ladybug : NON!**

 **Bulleur : Destination espace intersidérale pour vos petits amis et ils ne reviendront jamais.**

Max : D'après mes calculs, à la vitesse à laquelle nous montions, il nous aurait fallu près de 24 heures pour rejoindre l'espace intersidérale et considérant la circonférence de la bulle, nous n'avions pas plus de 10 heures d'oxygène.

Nino : Euh, ouais. Merci Max pour l'info!

 _ **Ils se sauvent et Ladybug et Chat Noir le suivent et l'affrontent près de la Tour Eiffel.**_

 **Chat Noir : Je vais me détransformer. Vite.**

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm.**

 **Chat Noir : Euh là, j'espère que tu t'y connais en bricolage.**

 _ **Bulleur s'attaque à Chat Noir.**_

 **Chat Noir : Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à viser. Tu peux pas faire mieux?**

Kim : Encore en train d'énerver le super vilain. Tu en fais vraiment un point d'honneur.

 _ **Ladybug utilise sa vue spécial.**_

 **Ladybug : Compris.**

 _ **Elle dévisse un tuyau d'où sort de la vapeur.**_

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir à toi de jouer.**

 _ **Il saute sur le tuyau.**_

Alix : Saut en chute libre, rodéo sur un tuyau, on peut dire que tu aimes les sports extrêmes. Je peux t'accompagner la prochaine fois?

 **Chat Noir : Je l'ai.**

 _ **Il les protège des bulles avec la vapeur.**_

 **Chat Noir : Vas-y.**

 _ **Elle attrape l'épée à bulle avec son yo-yo et le casse.**_

Alya : Quoi? Aussi simple que ça? Pas de combat? Pas de résistance?

Marinette : C'était pas notre plus futé non plus.

Alya éclata de rire.

Nino : Te fais pas la grosse tête, si tu te souviens bien, elle a dit la même chose de toi.

 **Ladybug : Sors de là que je m'occupe de toi. Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Nino : Hein! Mec!**

 **Chat Noir et Ladybug : Bien joué!**

 **Papillon : Tu ne t'envoleras pas éternellement Ladybug et quand je t'attraperai, je t'écraserai. Je vous détruirai.**

Adrien : Toujours pas fait. Bonne chance Papillon!

 **Scène : Manoir Agreste.**

 _ **M. Agreste contacte Nathalie par vidéophone.**_

 **M. Agreste : Nathalie, mon fils a-t-il aimé son cadeau?**

 **Nathalie : Euh, en fait. Je vais vérifier tout de suite monsieur.**

 **M. Agreste : Bien.**

 _ **Elle panique mais prends le cadeau de Marinette et jette la note à la poubelle. Elle va rejoindre Adrien dans la salle à manger.**_

 **Nathalie : Un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de votre père.**

 **Adrien : Merci. Enfin, je veux dire, remercier mon père de ma part, s'il vous plaît.**

Adrien se tourna avec stupeur vers Marinette. « Elle l'a fait. Elle l'a fait pour vrai. Je ne peux pas y croire. Elle l'a vraiment fait. »

Alya : Ok Adrien, on a compris, elle l'a fait.

Adrien : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

Marinette : Je pouvais pas.

Adrien : Oui tu pouvais. C'est simple. Que quelques mots.

Alya : Pour sa défense, Marinette était incapable de dire quelques mots en ta présence.

Adrien : C'est vrai, mais tout de même.

 **Scène : Le collège**

 **Chloé : Comment ça, pas avant une semaine?**

 **Sabrina : Il y avait plus d'adultes hier pour le livrer et….**

 **Chloé : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse. C'est ridicule, totalement ridicule.**

Adrien : Finalement, je n'ai jamais rien reçu.

Chloé : Je l'ai fait annuler, une semaine, c'était totalement ridicule.

 **Alya : Ha ha! Bien fait pour Chloé.**

 **Adrien : Salut les filles.**

 **Marinette : Hey, c'est mon écharpe, il porte mon écharpe.**

 **Adrien : Salut mec!**

 **Alya : Hey sympa ton écharpe Adrien, la classe!**

 **Adrien : Ouais, j'arrive pas à croire que mon père ait fait ça pour moi. Tu te rends compte, d'habitude il oublie tout le temps le jour de mon anniversaire.**

Adrien : Ouais bah, finalement, il l'avait oublié.

Marinette : C'est pas vrai, il l'avait demandé à Nathalie. C'est pas sa faute si elle a, disons, triché.

Adrien : Ouais, t'as raison.

 **Nino : Wow, ça prouve que tout le monde peut changer. Comme quoi les adultes peuvent être cools des fois.**

Sabrina : Bah dis donc, tu changes vite ton fusil d'épaule.

 **Adrien : En parlant d'adultes, mon père a dit que t'avais une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais…**

 **Nino : T'inquiète Adrien, tout va bien. Toi et moi, on est pote à la vie, à la mort.**

Alya : Pourtant, tu vas chez Adrien parfois maintenant.

Adrien : J'ai eu une discussion avec lui au sujet de Nino. Il a pas pu trouver un seul exemple de comportements qui avaient changé chez moi par sa faute alors, il a abdiqué.

Alya : Tu disais qu'il changeait jamais d'idée.

Adrien : Quand les choses me tiennent vraiment à cœur, comme mes amis ou aller à l'école, je me permets de lui tenir tête un peu plus.

 **Alya : Mais, dis-lui que c'est toi qui l'a tricoté cette écharpe.**

 **Marinette : Mais il a l'air si content que ce soit son père, je veux pas lui gâcher ça!**

 **Alya : Ah Marinette. T'es une fille incroyable. Tu le sais hein? Et un jour, Adrien le saura aussi. Promis!**

Adrien : Une fille incroyable ma Lady, le mot est faible. Comment ça se fait que tout ce que j'apprends sur toi m'émerveille toujours un peu plus?

L'adolescente se blottit sur son partenaire. « Chaton, je te retourne le compliment. Même quand tu fais des erreurs, je ne peux pas totalement t'en vouloir. Tu le fais d'une façon tellement… sans malice. Je t'aime tu sais. »

« Moi aussi ma Lady, moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un moment, puis Marinette se leva. « Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'aller me changer. »

Adrien la suivit. « J'y vais aussi. » Tant qu'à passer des instants loin de sa princesse, il était aussi bien de mettre ces minutes à profit.

Alya ne se priva pas pour se moquer. « N'allez pas vous enfermé dans les toilettes. Notre institutrice a des yeux derrière la tête. »

Marinette lui tira la langue. « Oh mais ça, c'est vous qui le faites. Moi et Chaton sommes beaucoup plus respectueux. »

Alya lui fit un air indigné. « Hey nous sommes respectueux. » Elle se tourna vers son copain. « Surtout que, après t'avoir vu dans ce costume, il va me falloir une thérapie pour t'embrasser de nouveau. »

« C'est injuste, c'est le Papillon qui décide. C'est pas ma faute moi si il avantage visiblement les filles dans son choix de costume. »

« Dois-je en conclure que mon costume te plaisait? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle. « Disons que si Marinette réussissait à le reproduire, j'en profiterais sûrement. »

« Tant qu'elle ne reproduit pas le tien. »

« Ouais je crois que j'avais le pire. »

Kim intervint dans leur conversation. « Je suis pas prêt à dire ça, j'avais moi-même l'air d'un vrai idiot. Et je seconde Nino, si on repense aux costumes, ceux des filles étaient toujours cent fois mieux. »

Mylène se leva. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Kim la regardât un peu étonné en tentant de se remémorer de quoi son costume pouvait bien avoir l'air. Lorsque la mémoire lui revint, il eut un frisson de dégoût. « Ok, je te le donne. Mais, Alya, c'était canon. » Il se tourna vers Alix et figeât en voyant son expression. « Euh, je ne me souviens pas du tien, mais s'il était moindrement moulant, tu devais être sensass… »

« Attention à tes paroles Lê Chiên, tu t'enfonces… »

Voyant qu'il nageait en eaux troubles, l'athlète prit le partie de ne pas en rajouter. Max vint le sauver en poursuivant. « Les garçons n'étaient peut-être pas à leur avantage pour plaire à la gente féminine mais certains avec un déguisement plutôt cool. Le Chevalier noir, Rogercop, Cœur de Pierre, Animan, le Mime. Plusieurs de ces personnages se rapprochent considérablement de héros historiques ou de personnages de bandes dessinés qui ont été adulés par le public. »

Nino avait l'air sceptique. « Bah ça risque de se gâcher avec les mecs de la classe.. »

Nathanaël s'objecta. « Je suis pas d'accord, je l'aimais bien mon costume. »


	21. Le Dislocoeur

Marinette revint la première. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci n'hésita pas à la taquiner.

« Alors, vous en avez pas profité pour vous câliner un peu? »

« Alya, tu sais très bien que non. On allait simplement se changer… chacun de nos côtés… dans nos vestiaires respectifs. On est pas comme vous! »

« Vous devriez. Ça commence bien une journée un peu de tendresse. » Elle lança un regard canaille à son copain qui lui répondit de la même façon.

« Enfin Alya » Elle baissa la voix « Tout à l'heure, vous avez tout de même pas… »

La journaliste éclata de rire. « Oh! Marinette, rien d'aussi grave non. Tu te vois pas la tête, tu es pire que ma mère! »

« Puis après, on a que 16 ans après tout! »

« Ah ouais et tu crois que ton beau blond de 16 ans ne s'est pas gâté lui avec tous les jolies mannequins qu'il rencontre. »

Marinette figeât. Alya savait-elle des choses qu'elle ignorait? Nino vint à sa rescousse.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Babe, c'est d'Adrien Agreste qu'on parle là. »

« Tu oublies qu'on parle aussi de Chat Noir. »

« Et alors! »

« Tout le monde sait que c'est le plus grand flirt de Paris. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais flirté qu'avec Ladybug. »

« Et avec moi aussi! » intervint Marinette. « Je veux dire, en tant que Marinette, quand il ne savait pas que j'étais Ladybug. »

Alya se tourna vivement vers sa meilleure amie. « Quoi? Tu m'as pas raconté. Quand? »

« Quand je l'ai aidé avec le dessinateur. Je t'ai raconté pour le dessinateur. »

« Oui mais pas pour le flirt. »

« Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était important. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Vous déraillez là les nanas, puisque je vous dis qu'Adrien n'est pas comme ça. »

« Allez, un modèle célèbre que toutes les filles s'arrachent en plus d'un superhéros hyper charmeur, avoue que ça regarde mal. »

« On parle de moi là? »

Les trois amis se tournèrent mal à l'aise vers le nouveau venu. Alya ne se laissa cependant pas décontenancé par la présence du blond

« On était en train d'essayer d'évaluer le nombre de tes conquêtes. » 

Adrien se retourna alarmé vers Marinette. Portait-elle foi à ces ragots?

« C'est n'importe quoi. Nino, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je n'étais pas comme ça. »

« Hey mec, ne t'en prends pas à moi, je lui ai dit à Alya mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? »

« Arrête Chat Noir flirt sans arrêt et j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à croire qu'avec tous les jolies demoiselles que tu fréquentes dans ton boulot, tu n'aies jamais eu de… disons… propositions indécentes. »

« Il y a une différence entre recevoir des demandes et y répondre. Bon sang, je n'ai que 16 ans. »

« L'âge où les hormones te contrôlent, non? »

« Je sais pas pour les hormones des autres, mais pour ma part, je suis en plein contrôle. Merci. Et Chat Noir ne flirt pas sans arrêt. »

Marinette s'affirma. « Je m'oppose. »

« Bien sûr ma Lady que j'ai flirté avec toi, tu es l'amour de ma vie. »

« Et Marinette? »

« Quoi? C'est pas toi Marinette? »

« Oui mais avant de savoir que j'étais Ladybug, tu as flirté avec Marinette. »

« Je m'en rappelle pas vraiment, mais si c'est vrai, c'était mon subconscient qui agissait. Il n'y aura eu que vous deux. »

« Huh huh! » Elle était sceptique.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, l'enferma dans ses bras et lui parla doucement à l'oreille. « Allez princesse, tu ne me fais pas confiance? Il n'y a toujours eu qu'une seule femme pour moi et il n'y qu'à elle que je veux réserver mes marques d'affection. »

Marinette frissonna sous le souffle d'Adrien et regretta avoir douté de lui. C'est Plagg qui, ayant saisie les derniers échanges, termina de réconforter la jeune fille. « Comme Chat Noir, il est assez décevant, je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi fidèle et romantique, c'est à me rendre malade. »

« T'en fait pas mini-mec, je le connais bien mon pote. Dès qu'il y aura goûté, il en redemandera assez vite. »

« Nino, tu peux la mettre en veilleuse dit? »

« Je dis pas que t'iras voir ailleurs mec, d'après moi, ta petite coccinelle devrait suffire à te rendre heureux. Après tout, elle fait aussi partie du règne animal. »

Alya regardât son copain avec fierté. « Je savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. J'adore! »

Marinette qui se tortillait d'embarras jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et y trouva enfin son salut.

« Hey, au lieu de dire des sottises, que diriez-vous de vous concentrer sur le prochain épisode? »

 **Le Dislocoeur**

 **Scène: Collège**

 **Mme Bustier : Dans la plupart des contes de fées, le prince rompt le sortilège en embrassant la princesse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi?**

 **Rose : Parce que seul l'amour peut vaincre la haine.**

 **Mme Bustier : Exactement.**

Rose : Oh, j'avais la bonne réponse.

Chloé : Évidemment, il n'y avait que toi pour nous sortir ce genre de phrase à l'eau de rose.

Marinette : Et ça te va très bien Rose. Nous t'aimons comme tu es.

 **Max : Techniquement madame, ce raisonnement ne se vérifie que dans approximativement 87% des contes de fées et aussi…**

Alya : Professeur Max ou comment tuer le romantisme.

 **Mme Bustier : Merci pour ces précisions Max, merci beaucoup.**

 _ **Marinette essaie de voir ce qu'Adrien écrit à son bureau.**_

Adrien : C'est moi où tu essaies de lire ce que j'écris?

Marinette : Bah…je m'inquiétais pour toi.

 **Mme Bustier : Adrien, j'espère que ce que vous écrivez est en lien avec mon cour. Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire.**

 _ **Marinette s'inquiète.**_

Marinette : Tu vois?

 **Adrien : La plupart du temps le prince rompt le sortilège en embrassant la princesse car seul l'amour peut vaincre la haine.**

 _ **Marinette soupire de soulagement.**_

Adrien : Tu as douté de moi?

Marinette : Non! Enfin oui. Quoi, tu n'avais pas l'air de porter attention.

Nino : Dans tous les mecs que je connais, y'a que toi mon pote pour faire deux choses en même temps.

 **Mme Bustier : Exactement Adrien. Pour le prochain cours, n'oubliez pas de terminer La belle au bois dormant de Charles Perreault et Joyeuse St-Valentin à tous.**

Mylène : Ok! Qui a été akumatisé le jour de la St-Valentin?

Sabrina : Oh! C'est Kim non?

Kim: Et merde. Pas moi. Pas maintenant.

Yvan : Voit ça du bon côté, après, ce sera fini. C'est comme quand on fait son exposé en premier en classe. Après, on a la paix.

Marinette gigota faiblement à sa place. La St-Valentin. Si sa mémoire était bonne, elle savait très bien comment ça allait se terminer. Elle se trouva vite en plein dilemme : le dire tout de suite ou attendre qu'il le voit de ses yeux. Tant qu'à avoir poussé le secret aussi loin, il valait peut-être mieux qui le découvre lentement lui-même. Peut-être le savait-il déjà; son Kwami pouvait très bien lui avoir tout raconté. Non, connaissant Chat Noir, il aurait été insupportable par la suite.

 **Marinette : Euh. Vas-y Alya, j'arrive, je te rejoins dehors.**

 _ **Elle tente de voir ce qu'Adrien écrit. Adrien chiffonne le papier, le jette et sors de la classe.**_

Alix : T'as même pas remarqué qu'elle était toujours là.

Adrien : J'avais autre chose en tête.

Il repensa à son poème. Il était vraiment soulagé de ne pas avoir pu le remettre à Ladybug; il n'était pas du tout à la hauteur de cette fille extraordinaire.

 **Chloé : Salut Adrien, tu pourrais signer là.**

 **Adrien : Chloé, tu le sais que je déteste signer des autographes.**

 **Chloé : Ah, mais non, c'est une pétition. C'est contre la cruauté envers les hamsters. T'as vu ces fourrures hideuses qu'on les force à porter. C'est révoltant.**

Mylène : Est-ce que tu parles de leur vraie fourrure là.

Chloé : Bien sûr, t'as déjà vu de la fourrure de hamster, on ne fait pas plus laid. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'en font pas de vêtements?

Mylène : Euh, peut-être que parce qu'il sont trop petits ou simplement parce que ce serait justement ça la cruauté envers les hamsters.

 _ **Adrien soupire et signe.**_

Alya : Et toi t'a signé? Je croyais qu'il y en avait plus que ça en dessous de ces mèches blondes.

Adrien se pencha pour lui chuchoter sa réponse. « Pour me débarrasser rapidement de Chloé, le prix n'est jamais trop fort payé. »

 _ **Chloé saute de joie et arrache le rouleau de papier à Sabrina. Elle aperçoit Marinette qui fouille dans les poubelles.**_

Adrien : Tu fais pas ce que je crois là?

Marinette détourna le regard en rougissant. « Et si c'était le cas? »

Adrien : Tu es la plus extrême de mes admiratrices, tu le sais ça?

Marinette : Je sais, je vais consulter, je…

Adrien éclata de rire. « J'en demande pas autant. »

 **Chloé : Et bin alors Marinette, tu cherches un truc à manger?**

 **Sabrina : Elle doit chercher de nouveaux vêtements.**

 _ **Les deux quittent en riant.**_

 **Tikki : Ne fais pas attention à elles. Elles ne le méritent pas.**

 **Marinette : T'as raison Tikki. Tes cheveux sont noirs de jais et tes yeux bleus comme les cieux. Je me demande qui tu es derrière ce masque mystérieux. Je te vois tous les jours et j'aimerais que tu me fasses signe. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, veux-tu être ma Valentine?**

Adrien : Bah, disons que c'était pas mon œuvre la plus brillante.

Alya : Moi je trouve ça mignon.

 **Tikki : Wow! Ça c'est un poème d'amour.**

 **Marinette : Mais de qui peut-il bien parler? Des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux bleus comme les cieux?**

 **Tikki : Euh de toi.**

Marinette : C'était pas de moi.

Adrien : Oui c'était de toi.

Marinette : Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu l'as jeté au lieu de me le donner alors?

 **Marinette : Ha ha ha! Moi? Mais non. Plein d'autres filles ont les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus.**

 **Tikki : Oui mais, bleus comme les cieux?**

Adrien : Elle a un point là. Personne n'a tes yeux.

Marinette : Oui Ladybug!

Adrien : Ah oui c'est vrai. Elle te les emprunte parfois. Mais, ça demeure TES yeux.

 **Marinette : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par masque mystérieux?**

Marinette : Pourquoi j'ai pas allumé à ce moment-là?

 **Tikki : C'est de la poésie. Ça veut dire qui tu es vraiment à l'intérieur. Il veut apprendre à te connaître Marinette. J'te dis qu'il parle de toi.**

 _ **Elle saute de joie en criant.**_

 **Marinette : Pince-moi je rêve. Aïe. Je rigolais.**

Alya : Je crois pas que les kwamis soit au courant de l'expression.

Marinette : Et malgré ses petites pattes, quand elle pince, elle pince.

 _ **Dans la cour, Max est avec Kim**_

 **Max : Lancement de l'opération St-Valentin. D'après mes nombreuses recherches lancées sur tous les sites de shopping en ligne, c'est ce bijou qui remporte le plus de succès auprès des filles.**

Yvan : Tu te rends compte de l'ami que tu as là. Il a fait tous les recherches pour te trouver le cadeau parfait.

Kim : Ouais mon Max, on fait pas mieux.

Max : Merci Kim.

Alix : Hey Max, ma fête est dans un mois. Je compte sur toi pour lui rappeler.

 **Kim : Ah! C'est parfait Max. Je vais pas me prendre de carton rouge avec ça. L'amour c'est comme le foot pas vrai, il faut avoir une stratégie sinon, tu sors. Mais si tu vises bien, tu passes pile entre les poteaux et BUT!**

 _ **Alya entraîne Marinette vers les garçons.**_

 **Max : Euh oui Kim, très belle métaphore.**

 **Kim : Que je mette quoi?**

Alix se tapa le front de sa paume : « Sérieusement? Je suis tombée pour ce gars? »

 **Alya : Ça brille dis donc, c'est pour moi?**

 **Max : Négatif Alya. La bénéficiaire de ce bijou a déjà été déterminée et il s'agit de…**

 **Kim : Ssshhh ! Les murs ont des oreilles Max.**

Alya : Moral de l'histoire Kim, la prochaine fois, mets une fille dans le coup. On aurait pu t'éviter de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

 **Alya : Je tiens un scoop. Notre Kim est amoureux. Mais, qui est l'heureuse élue?**

 **Marinette : Oh, c'est super beau Kim, ça va lui faire super plaisir.**

Alix : Tu sais même pas c'est pour qui.

Marinette : N'importe quelle fille aurait flippé de recevoir ce bijou.

Alix : Bah je dois pas être comme n'importe quelle fille.

Kim : C'est ce qui fait ton charme.

 **Kim : Ouais enfin, faut encore qu'elle accepte. Ah! Et si elle en voulait pas.**

 **Marinette : Elle va adorer, t'inquiète. C'est obligé. N'aie pas peur, fonce, vas-y. Surtout, faut pas que t'aie de regrets.**

Marinette : Avoir su que c'était Chloé…

 **Kim : Ok, alors, l'opération St-Valentin est lancée.**

 **Max : Ouais. Je t'ai surligné son trajet en jaune. Le tien est en rouge. En courant à 6 km/h, t'auras une minute et demie d'avance sur elle. Vous vous croiserez à cet endroit-là. C'est le troisième endroit le plus romantique de Paris. Go go go!**

Nathanaël : Vraiment Max, tu te donnes à fonds pour ton pote.

Max : Il me le rend bien tu sais.

 **Kim : Merci Marinette!**

 _ **Il part en courant.**_

 **Alya : J'en connais une qui est forte pour donner des conseils mais pas pour les recevoir.**

 _ **Les filles voient Adrien entrer dans sa voiture.**_

 **Marinette : T'as raison, il est temps que je lui avoue tout.**

Adrien : Non t'es sérieuse?

 **Alya : Non t'es sérieuse?**

 **Marinette : Oui, j'te jure. Je vais dire à Adrien, ce que je ressens pour lui. Enfin, je vais le lui écrire, sur genre une carte. Hi hi hi!**

Alya : Elle était sérieuse.

 **Alya : Oh! Ouais.**

 **Marinette : Ouais.**

 **Marinette et Alya : Opération St-Valentin!**

Adrien : Je ne l'ai jamais eue cette carte. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Alya : Elle a oublié de la signer.

Adrien : Encore?

Alya : Encore.

 _ **Dans la rue des filles se pâment sur une affiche d'Adrien.**_

Alya : Hey regarde beau blond, un échantillon de ton fan club.

Mylène : Hey, il y a la fille de miss météo, comme elle s'appelle dont?

Rose : Mireille.

Juleka : Y'a Aurore aussi.

Nathanaël : Tu te rends compte, tu pourrais facilement te taper l'ensemble des concurrentes du concours Miss météo.

Adrien se mit la tête dans les mains. « Vraiment… je… c'est pénible. »

Marinette éclata de rire en lui tapotant l'épaule pour le réconforter.

 **Chloé : Oh allez, arrêtez de rêver les filles, Adrien, il est à moi.**

 _ **Sabrina déroule le poster.**_

 **Fille : À Chloé, la fille la plus géniale de l'univers et l'amour de ma vie. Signé Adrien.**

Adrien : Chloé, ça se fait pas.

Chloé : Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?

Adrien : T'imagines si un journaliste l'avait vu. Ça m'étonne de ne pas avoir rien vu dans les réseaux sociaux.

 _ **Les filles se mettent à pleurer.**_

Adrien : Et tu fais pleurer ces filles.

 **Chloé : Euh, celle-là pleure pas assez.**

 _ **Sabrina lui plaque le poster dans le visage et la fille se met à pleurer.**_

Adrien : Sérieusement?

Sabrina : Désolé Adrien. Tu as raison, ça se fait pas.

Adrien : Il y en a au moins une qui s'en rends compte.

 **Scène : Chambre de Marinette**

 **Marinette; Cher Adrien… cher Adrien…cher Adrien. Oh, c'est vraiment pas mon truc les lettres d'amour. J'écris comme une grosse débilosaure.**

Alya : Nath, dessine-moi une débilosaure.

Nathanaël : C'est comme si c'était fait.

Il sortit son carnet et ses crayons et se mit au travail en gardant un œil sur l'épisode.

 **Tikki : Y'a que toi pour utiliser des mots comme débilosaure. Relaxe Marinette, je te taquine. Pense fort à Adrien et ensuite, laisse parler ton cœur.**

 **Marinette : Oh! La lettre d'Adrien. Mais oui, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Je vais répondre à son poème.**

Mylène : Et il va pas trouver ça un peu bizarre que tu aies lu son poème.

Marinette : Ça, j'y avais pas pensé.

 **Alya : Marinette? Regarde-moi cette carte.**

 **Marinette : Oh! Mais elle est géniale. Oh merci beaucoup.**

Adrien : C'est ta carte?

Marinette : Oui, tu l'as eu?

Adrien se souvenait très bien de cette carte. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours accrochée à son babillard. Il fit un grand sourire. « Bien sûr que je l'ai eu. »

 _ **Marinette pense un peu puis se mets à écrire sous le regard d'Alya.**_

 **Marinette : Et voilà.**

 **Alya : N'oublie pas de la signer.**

Alya : C'est pas comme si je te l'avais pas rappelé.

 _ **Une coccinelle atterrit sur la carte.**_

Adrien : Incroyable. Le destin, les âmes sœurs, c'est vrai.

Marinette : De quoi tu parles?

Adrien : Je t'explique plus tard.

 **Alya : Ça c'est un signe, les coccinelles portent bonheur; surtout aux petits couples d'amoureux.**

 **Marinette : Sérieux?**

 **Alya : Et ouais. Soit pas surprise, tu devrais t'y connaître en coccinelle.**

 **Marinette : Euh, ah oui? Et pourquoi tu dis ça?**

 **Alya : Depuis toujours, la coccinelle est connue pour porter bonheur et pour guider les amoureux sur le chemin du bonheur. Je l'ai posté sur mon blogue. Tu l'as lu pas vrai?**

 **Marinette : Euh oui, oui. Bien sûr.**

 _ **Elle soupire de soulagement.**_

Alya : Tu ne lis pas mon blogue.

Marinette : Ok, ne te fâche pas. Au début, je le lisais mais tu dois toi-même avouer que je n'apprends rien là-dessus.

Alya : Peut-être, mais pour encourager ta meilleure amie, tu devrais tout de même le faire.

 **Scène : Chambre d'Adrien**

 _ **Il consulte le Ladyblog.**_

Alya : Tu vois! Adrien le fait et il en a pas plus que toi à apprendre.

Plagg : En fait, Adrien doit représenter un grand pourcentage des vues sur ton site.

Adrien : Plagg!

Plagg : Oui parce que tout son temps libre, il le passe là-dessus.

Adrien : Plagg, je te jure…

Plagg : Il croyait qu'il y découvrirait enfin son identité. Disons qu'il peut difficilement reprocher à Marinette son obsession…

Adrien avait attrapé le kwami et mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Il ne le laissa cependant pas longtemps alors que Plagg planta légèrement ses petites canines dans la chair.

Adrien : Aïe. Tu m'as mordu.

Plagg : Tu as couru après.

 **Plagg : Et alors, elle a deux yeux, deux bras et deux jambes comme tout le monde, non? Comment peux-tu être amoureux de Ladybug? Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est réellement.**

 **Adrien : Tu ne connais vraiment rien à l'amour.**

 **Plagg : Bien sûr que si. J'aime un peu le chèvre, beaucoup le gruyère et j'adore le camembert.**

Alya : T'as raison Plagg. Exactement la même chose!

 _ **Adrien se lève et regarde par la fenêtre.**_

 **Plagg : Oh! Monsieur est tout triste parce qu'il n'arrive pas à finir son poème pour sa dulcinée masquée.**

 **Adrien : Pas besoin d'un poème, je peux lui dire en face : je t'aime!**

Marinette : Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Adrien : J'ai essayé.

Marinette : Quand?

Adrien : Le même jour.

Marinette : Tu en es bien certain?

Adrien : Oui, deux fois même.

Marinette : J'aimerais bien voir ça.

 **Plagg : Oh! Yeurk! Tu viens de me couper l'appétit.**

 _ **Il avale son morceau de camembert.**_

 **Plagg : Enfin, presque.**

Tikki : Comme si c'était possible de te couper l'appétit.

Adrien : Je me demandais justement Tikki, est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu rassasié?

Tikki : Nope!

Adrien : Génial, voilà où ira la fortune de mon père.

 **Scène : Sur un pont.**

 **Chloé : C'est ça : encadré à la feuille d'or 24 carats. Livrez-le au Palace le Grand Paris et facturé le au nom de Papounet, euh, je veux dire M. Bourgeois. On peut savoir ce que tu fais là toi?**

 **Kim : Bah… je…**

 **Chloé : Bah… tu…**

 _ **Il se met à genou et tends le bijou.**_

Alix : Tu pouvais encore te retourner et te sauver en courant mais, NON!

Mylène : J'avoue qu'il y avait des signes avant-coureurs.

 **Kim : Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma Valentine?**

 _ **Un vélo passe et l'arrose, un sac de croustille s'envole et se colle à son visage.**_

 **Chloé : Bouge pas.**

 _ **Elle le prend en photo.**_

 **Chloé : Ha ha ha! Attends un peu que les autres voient ça. Le prends pas mal hein Kim, mais mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant que toi. Hou, ça doit être dur de se prendre un bain comme ça, hein?**

 _ **Elle quitte en riant. Il s'effondre en pleurant.**_

Max n'était pas un romantique, il comprenait très peu de choses aux sentiments. Mais une chose pour lui était certaine, c'était que Kim était son meilleur ami et qu'ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. À la vue du traitement que Chloé avait réservé à son copain, il se leva et perdit patience.

« Refuser était suffisamment humiliant pour lui, il fallait que tu le prennes en photo. Encore là, la photo ne suffisait pas, il fallait que tu l'insultes et te moques de lui. Je ne sais pas si quelque part sur cette terre, il existe quelqu'un d'assez bon pour compenser ta méchanceté. Tu es le diable en personne. »

Il se rassit, les bras en croix. Devant une explosion si inattendue de Max, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, tout avait été dit. De recevoir une leçon d'une personne aussi improbable toucha profondément Chloé.

Max : Et ton score vient de passer à 4.

 **Papillon : Ah, la St-Valentin! Le jour de l'amour et celui des cœurs brisés, des illusions perdues, entraînant son lot de déceptions. Mes chers akumas, un véritable festin vous attend. Envole-toi maléfique akuma et noircit son cœur. Dislocoeur, je suis le Papillon. Je t'offre le pouvoir de lancer des flèches pour briser les amours ainsi que les amitiés. Mais en change, tu devras accomplir une action pour moi.**

 **Kim : Aucune histoire d'amour ou d'amitié n'échappera à ma fureur. Plus personne n'aimera jamais.**

 _ **Il se transforme et s'envole. Il lance des flèches à des couples sur son passage.**_

Kim : C'est de cela dont je parlais. Ce costume est tout sauf viril.

Alix à ses côtés pleurait de joie.

Kim : Arrête tu veux. J'ai bien hâte de voir ton allure.

Marinette : Ah ça, pour avoir de l'allure, elle en avait.

Adrien : Est-ce que tu viens de faire un jeu de mots là?

Marinette : Pour ton plus grand plaisir mon minet.

 **Papillon : Ha ha ha! Parfait! D'ici peu de temps, Ladybug et Chat Noir vont devoir affronter leur destin.**

Alya : Ah le fameux destin. On l'attend toujours celui-là.

 **Scène : Pâtisserie.**

 _ **Alya et Marinette arrivent en courant et en riant.**_

 **Tom : Une pomme d'amour, les filles.**

 **Marinette : Merci papa.**

Adrien : Je veux un père comme le tien.

Marinette : Dois-je te rappeler les évènements de ce matin?

Adrien : On peut échanger une journée si tu veux.

 _ **Elles arrivent à la boîte aux lettres.**_

 **Alya : Allez Marinette, fais-le avant de te dégonfler.**

 _ **Marinette hésite puis poste la carte.**_

 **Alya : Oh Yeah.**

 **Marinette : Je l'ai fait.**

Alya : Un grand moment dans la vie de Marinette.

Marinette : Qui n'a absolument rien donné.

Adrien : Je suis pas prêt à dire cela.

 _ **Leurs téléphones vibrent.**_

 **Alya : Chloé! Depuis quand elle nous envoie des SMS elle? Oh! Mais quelle peste.**

 **Marinette; Et c'est moi qui ait conseillé à Kim de se déclarer. Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il parlait d'elle.**

Kim : Max a jamais voulu me montrer la photo. Il dit qu'il l'a effacé aussitôt.

Mylène : Je crois qu'on l'a tous fait. Enfin, peut-être à part Chloé et Sabrina.

Sabrina : Non, je l'ai effacé aussi.

 **Alya : J'espère qu'Adrien ne réagira pas comme Chloé?**

 _ **Marinette panique.**_

 **Alya : Je veux dire.**

 _ **Marinette se lance sur la boite aux lettres.**_

 **Marinette : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?**

Nino : Dans le coin gauche Marinette Dupain-Cheng, dans le coin droit, une innocente boite aux lettres. Qui mettra l'autre K.O. en premier?

 **Alya : Non, du calme arrête, je disais ça pour blaguer. Plus ou moins. Adrien ferait jamais un truc pareil. Attends, c'est quoi ça?**

Marinette : Plus ou moins.

Alya : Quoi, tu jouais le tout pour le tout non. Il y répondait ou il te rejettait.

 _ **Le Dislocoeur les aperçoit.**_

 **Dislocoeur : Tous les cœurs doivent être brisés.**

 _ **Il atteint Alya.**_

 **Marinette : Alya! Ça va.**

 _ **Alya lui colle la pomme d'amour dessus.**_

Nino : Mes sympathies Mari. Alya en colère, c'est quelque chose. Mais Alya en colère qui déteste, c'est mortel.

 **Marinette : Hey! Non mais, t'es sérieuse?**

 **Alya : T'as jamais été ma meilleure amie, t'es trop nulle et je suis sûre qu'Adrien va mourir de rire quand il va lire ton poème tout pourri. Ha ha ha.**

Juleka : C'est dur.

 **Marinette : Alya! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait. Je crois que j'ai déjà vu ce bijou quelque part. Ah! C'est le cadeau de Kim.**

 **Tikki : Il s'est fait akumatisé.**

 **Marinette : Oh là là, c'est la cata! Faut vite le retrouver. Tikki transforme-moi!**

Alya : Je t'ai jamais vu paniqué autant devant un akumatisé.

Marinette : Je te rappelle que tu m'avais déjà mis les nerfs en boule.

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

 _ **Elle courre sur les toits et retrouve le Dislocoeur. Dans la rue, Chloé reçoit sa livraison.**_

 **Chloé : Ah mais non enfin, j'avais dit 24 carats. Du 18 carats, ça ne va pas aller avec ma baignoire en 24 carats. Bande d'imbéciles.**

Adrien : Quoi tu l'avais fait encadré d'or… attends une minute. À quoi peut bien te servir une baignoire en or… je veux dire, peu importe les carats?

Chloé : C'est joli non?

 _ **Le Dislocoeur la voit et vient pour la viser mais Ladybug l'arrête.**_

 **Dislocoeur : Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug : Arrête Kim!**

 **Dislocoeur : Je ne suis pas Kim. Je suis le Dislocoeur et rien ne peut m'arrêter. Si j'ai pas droit à l'amour, alors personne n'y aura droit.**

Adrien : Cette manie que tu as de les appeler par leur vrai nom.

Marinette : Mais c'est leur vrai nom.

Adrien : Tu dis que Chat noir est agaçant mais ça, ça les agace toujours bien plus. À tous les fois tu les mets encore plus en rogne.

 **Ladybug : Ok Dislocoeur, je comprends. Chloé n'a vraiment pas été cool mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tout Paris connaisse ta colère.**

 **Dislocoeur : Si justement et je m'arrêterai que lorsque j'aurai brisé tous les cœurs. Dis adieu à ceux que tu aimes Ladybug, parce que maintenant, tu vas les détester.**

 _ **Ils s'affrontent sur les toits. Ladybug trébuche et se retrouve suspendue après une gouttière.**_

Alya : Maladresse légendaire?

Marinette : Ouais

 **Papillon : Si tu veux continuer à répandre ta haine, apporte-moi son Miraculous ou je t'enlèverai tes pouvoirs.**

Sabrina : C'est la première fois qu'il menace quelqu'un comme ça.

 _ **Il continue son chemin sans voir Ladybug.**_

 **Chat Noir : Ah bien, tu tombes à point ma Lady. Il faut que je te parle.**

 _ **Il l'aide à descendre et l'attire contre lui.**_

Rose : Pourquoi tu n'es pas tombée pour lui plus vite? Il est tellement attentionné et tendre avec toi. Oh, c'est tellement romantique.

 **Ladybug : C'est pas le moment, il…**

 _ **Il lui met un doigt sur les lèvres.**_

Les demoiselles dans le gymnase poussèrent un soupir de ravissement. Elles attendaient tous avec impatience ce qui allait suivre, même Marinette qui connaissait déjà la suite.

 **Chat Noir : Sshh. Je me suis promis de te le dire dès que je te verrais. Ladybug, je… je t'ai… ATTENTION !**

Adrien : Tentative numéro un.

 _ **Il se tourne et prends la flèche à sa place.**_

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir!**

 **Chat Noir : Ladybug, je… te hais de tout mon cœur.**

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, tu me serres trop fort.**

Marinette : Tu es fichtrement fort en passant pour que je le sente à travers le costume.

 **Chat Noir : Je ne t'aime pas Ladybug, tu n'es rien pour moi, je te déteste.**

Adrien se cacha le visage. Il avait vraiment dit tout cela?

 _ **Elle lui donne un coup, se libère et s'enfuit pour atterrir dans le Grand Palace.**_

 **Chloé : Ladybug? Ah, c'est pas trop tôt. Où est-ce que t'étais passé?**

Marinette : J'essayais de sauver tes fesses.

 _ **Chat Noir se relève et rejoint le toit où se trouve le Dislocoeur.**_

 **Papillon : Propose-lui ton aide en échange du Miraculous de Ladybug.**

 **Dislocoeur : Je peux t'aider à détruire Ladybug. Mais tu dois me donner son Miraculous en échange.**

 **Chat Noir : Si tu veux, pas de problème.**

 _ **Ils se serrent la main.**_

Alya : Mais quelle intéressante association.

 **Papillon : Oui! Oui! Et une fois que j'aurai le Miraculous de Ladybug, prendre celui de Chat Noir sera alors un jeu d'enfant.**

Adrien : Hey, je suis vraiment perçu comme un bon à rien.

Marinette : Arrête, tu te fies vraiment au jugement du Papillon? Il passe son temps à dire qu'il va nous écraser.

 _ **Dans le Grand Paris, Ladybug tente de raisonner Chloé.**_

 **Ladybug : Il faut que tu t'enfuies. Ton ami a été transformé en Dislocoeur et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va te faire s'il te retrouve.**

 **Chloé : Moi. Mais pourquoi cet imbécile de Kim m'en voudrais personnellement?**

Kim : Imbécile? Vraiment?

 **Ladybug : Je sais pas. À ton avis?**

Nino : Moi la Ladybug sarcastique, je la trouve trop sensass.

 **Chloé : Oh! C'est à cause de ce truc. Il doit être jaloux ou un truc comme cela. Lui, c'est Adrien. Un garçon trop mignon de ma classe et en plus, il est super riche et bien sûr, il est fou de moi.**

Adrien : Bien sûr.

 **Ladybug : C'est pas ce qui dit dans son poème.**

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

Adrien : Ah là ma Lady, c'était excellent.

 **Sabrina : L'affiche, elle est vivante.**

 _ **Le Dislocoeur entre dans le Palace en se cachant derrière l'affiche et les attaque. Ladybug saisit Chloé par les chevilles et la sort dans la rue.**_

 **Ladybug : Cours Chloé. Fuis.**

Chloé : Tu parles d'une superhéroïne, me traîner comme ça sur le sol.

Marinette : Quand il suffit de sauver les gens, désolée, je ne fais pas dans la dentelle. Surtout au nombre de fois que j'ai dû te sauver toi.

 _ **Chat noir atterrit devant Ladybug.**_

 **Chat Noir : Pas si vite Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug : Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Chat Noir.**

Adrien : Tu avais peur peut-être?

Marinette : Dans tes rêves.

 **Chat Noir : Cette gentillesse, c'est vraiment insupportable. Je suis bien content qu'on ne soit pas amis.**

Alix : On dirait les propos d'un gosse du jardin d'enfants.

 _ **Il l'attaque et elle s'enfuit par les toits. Elle réussit à immobiliser son bâton grâce à son yo-yo.**_

 **Ladybug : Pourquoi tu as toute cette haine en toi Chat Noir?**

 **Chat Noir : Parce que la haine triomphe toujours.**

 **Ladybug : Je suis désolée de te contredire, mais ce n'est pas la haine qui triomphe toujours, c'est l'amour.**

 **Mme Bustier (en souvenir) : Le prince rompt le sortilège en embrassant la princesse.**

 **Rose (en souvenir) : Parce que seul l'amour peut vaincre la haine.**

Rose : Oh Marinette, c'est vrai? Mes paroles t'ont vraiment aidé à vaincre un akuma?

Marinette : Euh, oui Rose.

 **Chat Noir : Allez, assez bavardé. Bats-toi.**

 _ **Il libère son bâton.**_

 **Ladybug : Je vais faire mieux que ça.**

 _ **Elle avance vers lui et il recule.**_

Adrien : Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

 **Ladybug : Allez, fait pas ton timide Chaton, viens me faire un petit bisou. Ah presque!**

 **Chat Noir : Ah! Mais c'est quoi ces manières.**

Adrien pointa l'écran du doigt en regardant Marinette d'un air hébété. « Quoi? » Il retourna son attention à l'épisode.

 _ **Il s'enfuit.**_

 **Ladybug : Minou, minou, minou, câlin.**

Adrien, n'avait pas encore baissé le bras. Il continuait d'alterner la tête entre Marinette et l'écran dans un état de total stupeur. « Ma Lady? Tu… Quoi? »

La vue de sa poursuite un peu cavalière à l'écran jumelée à l'état d'incompréhension de son partenaire, l'amena à se cacher la tête dans les genoux pour cacher son inconfort.

 _ **Le Dislocoeur poursuit Chloé dans les rues de Paris.**_

 **Dislocoeur : Ha ha ha, tu pourras pas m'échapper Chloé.**

 _ **Elle trébuche dans un étal de fleurs.**_

 **Dislocoeur : Joyeuse St-Valentin Chloé. Tu vas enfin avoir ce que tu mérites.**

 **Chloé : Mes cheveux! Ah, y'a rien de pire que de se retrouver complètement décoiffée. D'abord Ladybug froisse mes vêtements et toi ensuite, tu débarques et tu saccages mon brushing. Alors, vas-y. Allez. Lance-moi ta flèche qu'on en finisse. De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, je m'en fiche.**

 **Dislocoeur : Tu mérites pas que je gâche une flèche pour toi. Tout le monde sait que t'as pas de cœur. Alors, je vois pas à quoi ça servirait. Ah ah ah!**

Au grand désespoir de Chloé, les élèves se mirent à applaudir et siffler Kim.

Alix : Il est pas si bête que ça mon mec. Tu sais que je t'adore.

De telles paroles venant d'Alix, c'était presqu'un miracle. Kim ne pût s'empêcher de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

Alix : Bon ça va, on va pas se prendre la tête pour ça.

 _ **Il s'en va.**_

 **Chloé : Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton?**

 _ **Elle fonce sur Sabrina et tombe par terre.**_

 **Chloé : Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'aider à me relever? Allez dépêche.**

 **Sabrina : Tu crois vraiment que je vais aider une peste comme toi.**

 _ **Elle prend Chloé en photo.**_

 **Sabrina : Attends un peu que les autres voient cette photo.**

L'euphorie reprit de plus belle dans le gymnase.

Alya : Ah là, c'est de mieux en mieux.

 _ **Ladybug attrape Chat Noir en vol par la cheville et le ficelle à un lampadaire. Elle le rejoint la tête à l'envers.**_

Nino : Hey c'est pas comme ça que Spiderman embrasse sa nana?

Adrien qui avait été distrait par les rebuffades faites à Chloé revint à son état précédent.

 **Chat Noir : Non!**

Adrien ouvrit les bras en guise de questionnement. « Pourquoi je dis non. Ma Lady, pourquoi tu m'as pas raconté? »

 **Ladybug : Rassures-toi Chaton, j'en ai pas plus envie que toi.**

Alya : Pas certaine que tu dirais la même chose aujourd'hui.

 _ **Elle essaie de l'embrasser mais il l'évite. Elle l'attrape par le nez.**_

 **Ladybug : Oh! J'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprête à faire ça.**

Adrien était maintenant assis sur le bout des fesses. Il tremblait d'appréhension alors qu'il regardait ce qu'il prenait presque pour une farce à l'écran.

 _ **Elle vient pour l'embrasser mais une flèche passe entre les deux. Elle se cache et Chat Noir rejoint le Dislocoeur.**_

Adrien : Et merde! Kim!

Marinette : Chaton, si tu veux un bisou, je suis juste à côté.

 **Chat Noir : Et comment tu vas faire pour nous combattre tous les deux maintenant?**

 _ **Ils échangent une poignée de main secrète.**_

Alya : Et quand avez-vous eu le temps de le mettre au point cet espèce de signe.

Adrien : Hey, j'avais oublié qu'elle me poursuivait pour m'embrasser alors le signe, on repassera d'accord?

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme! Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait si j'utilisais mon cataclysme sur quelqu'un.**

Marinette : Pour vrai?

Adrien : Oui, mais je n'oserais jamais le faire. Plagg, est-ce que tu le sais?

Plagg : Malheureusement oui et tu ne veux pas vivre ça.

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm! Une pomme d'amour. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça? Réfléchis Ladybug. Mais oui. J'ai un cadeau de St-Valentin pour vous.**

 _ **Ils l'attaquent, elle évite de justesse le Cataclysme de Chat Noir et se sert de lui pour se propulser dans les airs.**_

Adrien trouva là une nouvelle raison d'être inquiet. « Mon dieu ma Lady, j'ai failli te détruire. Tu te rends compte? J'arrive pas à y croire. J'aurais pu te faire disparaître à jamais. »

Marinette : Ça va mon minet. On va mettre cela sur la chance de la coccinelle.

 _ **Ladybug lance la pomme d'amour sur le Dislocoeur.**_

 **Ladybug : Et bien, on dirait que t'as la poisse aujourd'hui.**

 _ **Il se libère de la pomme d'amour et tente de tirer une flèche mais ses doigts restent collés.**_

 **Dislocoeur : Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug : Et maintenant, à ton tour mon minet.**

Adrien : J'adore ce regard. Tu peux me le faire plus souvent.

Marinette eut un rire nerveux. Elle était bien trop consciente de ce qui allait se produire pour répondre aux mots doux de son partenaire. Au vue de comment il avait réagi en la voyant seulement essayer de l'embrasser, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il dirait quand elle réussirait.

 _ **Chat Noir l'attaque et se retrouve au-dessus d'elle.**_

 **Dislocoeur : Chat Noir, son Miraculous.**

 **Chat Noir : Je m'en occupe. Je vais enfin découvrir qui tu es Ladybug. Tu peux dire adieu à ton identité secrète.**

 _ **Elle l'attrape par le cou et l'embrasse, mettant fin au mauvais sort.**_

Les élèves de la classe sifflaient et s'exclamaient. Marinette, elle attendait la réaction de son partenaire qui semblait s'être momentanément figé. « Wo wo wo wo. Attends un peu là. » Il avait les yeux si grands ouverts que le vert de son iris en avait l'air considérablement plus petit. « Ma Lady… tu… on… QUOI?. » Il se tourna vers elle. Il avait visiblement beaucoup de difficultés à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Marinette était inquiète. Était-il en colère, déçu ou simplement stupéfait. « Chaton? »

« Tu… pourquoi tu… »

Marinette cherchait les bons mots. « On se voyait que dans les combats et je voulais pas que ça te déconcentre et… bien c'était juste pour rompre le sortilège. »

Ne trouvant pas quoi opposer à sa coéquipière, il prit le parti de se calmer avant de répondre.

 **Chat Noir : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là.**

 **Ladybug : On a pas le temps. Attrape la broche sur le carquois, maintenant.**

 _ **Elle le lance sur le Dislocoeur.**_

Alya : Cette manie que tu as de le lancer.

 **Ladybug : Allez vas-y, prends la broche.**

 **Dislocoeur : Non.**

 **Chat Noir : Désolé, j'en ai besoin. Joyeuse St-Valentin ma belle.**

Alya : Tu vois finalement, c'est toi qui l'a eu cette broche pour la St-Valentin.

Marinette jeta un regard vers Adrien qui demeurait silencieux. Se sentant observé, il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire peu convaincant.

 **Ladybug : T'aurais pas dû. Oups! Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **Alya était en train de découper la photo d'elle et Marinette.**_

 **Alya : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi.**

Alya : Ouf, on a frôlé la cata.

 _ **Chloé surprend Sabrina qui fait des moustaches à Adrien dans le cadre.**_

 **Chloé : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques.**

 **Sabrina : Je… j'en ai aucune idée.**

Marinette : Chaton, ne te laisse pas pousser la barbe. Je te préfère définitivement mieux sans.

 _ **Les deux se mettent à pleurer.**_

Alya : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton cadre maintenant Chloé?

Chloé : Une photo grandeur nature de moi et Papounet.

 **Ladybug et Chat noir : Bien joué.**

 **Chat Noir : Non attends, reviens. Il faut que je te dise un truc.**

 **Ladybug : Écoute, pour le baiser, il fallait que je rompe le sortilège, sinon.**

Marinette : Tu vois, j'ai essayé.

Adrien : Pas très fort.

 **Chat Noir : Un baiser. Quel baiser? Non, je voulais juste te parler de…**

Adrien : Tentative numéro deux.

 **Ladybug : Attention, ton Miraculous clignote.**

 **Chat Noir : Le tien aussi.**

 **Ladybug : On dirait qu'on va se retransformer en citrouille et moi perso, je tiens pas trop à voir ça.**

Adrien : Et s'en était fini de ma St-Valentin.

Plagg : Pas totalement.

Marinette : Comment ça?

Plagg : J'imagine que tu vas voir.

 _ **Ils quittent.**_

 **Papillon : Maudite soit Ladybug, maudite soit la St-Valentin.**

Alya : Quoi, c'est tout? Pas de blague atroce ou de menace insensée. Il me déçoit, on a même pas le droite à un spécial de St-Valentin.

 **Scène : Dans la rue.**

 _ **Marinette regarde le postier vider la boîte aux lettres.**_

 **Tikki : Hey, c'est le moment de récupérer ta carte.**

Alya : Tu y es vraiment retournée pour la récupérer.

Adrien : Mais elle n'a pas réussi.

Marinette : Je n'ai même pas essayé.

 **Marinette : Avant, je l'aurais fait oui.**

 **Tikki : Avant? Mais avant quoi?**

 **Marinette : Avant de comprendre que même si la haine nous entoure, l'amour triomphe toujours. Alors si je veux qu'Adrien m'aime, il faut qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui.**

 **Tikki : Oh, mais c'est le grand jour.**

 **Scène : Chambre d'Adrien.**

 **Plagg: Mah ah ah ah ah.** **Tu te rends compte de tous les trucs affreux que tu as sortis à Ladybug aujourd'hui?**

Adrien : Tu as trouvé ça digne d'être mentionné mais pas le baiser.

Plagg : Quoi? Tu aurais été encore plus gaga et moi ça me rend malade.

 **Adrien : Tu trouves ça drôle toi?**

 **Plagg : Oh, c'est quoi le problème? Regarde-moi ce tas de cartes envoyées par tes millions d'admiratrices. Il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir.**

Kim : C'est ce qu'on te dit tous mec.

Adrien : J'ai déjà choisi.

 _ **Il lui lance la carte de Marinette.**_

Marinette : Mais, c'est ma carte!

Adrien : Quand on parle du destin et des âmes sœur.

 **Adrien : Attends. Quelqu'un a répondu à mon poème. Mais je l'avais jeté. Tes cheveux sont dorés, tes yeux verts irisés. Quand je te regarde, j'aimerais partager tes rêves et tes pensées. Oui je veux être ta Valentine, ensemble nous serons bien. Je t'aimerai pour toujours, mon cœur t'appartient.**

 **Plagg : Oh! Un truc aussi gnagna, ça ne peut avoir été écrit que par ton âme sœur.**

Adrien regardât Marinette avec tendresse. « Exactement. »

 **Adrien : Oui mais c'est pas signé.**

Alya regardât Marinette avec amusement. « Exactement. »

 _ **Une coccinelle vient se poser sur la carte et repars vers la fenêtre. Il la suit**_ **.**

Alya et Marinette avait la bouche grande ouverte devant la coïncidence. Mais pouvait-on vraiment parler de coïncidence?

Alya : Mari, mais c'est incroyable…

Adrien : C'est ce que je disais plus tôt.

Marinette : Tu crois que c'est la même coccinelle?

Adrien : J'en suis certain.

 **Adrien : Tu crois que ça vient de Ladybug? Ah!**

 _ **Il se laisse tomber par terre en soupirant.**_

Nino : Mec, t'es quoi là? Une diva dans un film des années 50?

 **Plagg : Oh! Pitié!**

Nino : Je dois te donner raison là mini-mec. **  
**

**Scène : Chambre de Marinette.**

 **Alya : Comment ça, tu t'en rappelles pas. Tu l'as signé cette carte ou pas?**

 **Marinette : Oh, je m'en souviens plus. La coccinelle est arrivée alors que j'écrivais. Ensuite, toi tu m'as parlé de ton blogue et après, c'est le trou noir.**

 **Alya : Ha ha ha. Ah non alors là je suis morte de rire. Elle a réussi à oublier de signer la carte. Sérieux, tu sais, je t'adore mais y'a des fois, t'as des bogues hallucinants. Tu t'en rends compte j'espère?**

Alya se tourna vers Marinette. « Moi qui croyait que tes lèvres étaient vierges ma chère, tu nous as tous bien leurré. »

« Attends, je pouvais pas te dire que j'avais embrassé Chat Noir. »

« Il y a deux jours non, mais depuis hier, tu n'avais aucune raison de me le cacher. »

Adrien s'interposa. « Attends une minute Alya. J'ose espérer qu'elle me l'aurait dit en premier. »

Marinette se sentit, du coup, très mal à l'aise. « Adrien, je… en fait, je pensais pas que c'était si important pour toi. »

« Pas important. Mari, jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, je croyais que j'avais eu mon tout premier baiser hier. »

« Oui mais pour moi, à l'époque, tu étais Chat Noir et Chat noir me donnait l'impression d'en avoir après tous les filles de Paris. »

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense ça de Chat Noir. Tu l'as bien vu. Il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. Chat Noir ou Adrien. »

« C'est que Adrien, on le voit tous les jours, alors que Chat noir, bien, chaque fois que je l'ai vu, en Ladybug ou en Marinette, il faisait que jouer les charmeurs. »

Adrien posa une main sous le menton de Marinette et l'incita à le regarder dans les yeux. « Ma Lady, tu crois pas que si Chat Noir, ou même Adrien, avait flirté avec des tonnes de filles, ça aurait rapidement paru dans les médias sociaux. Je passe ma vie à soigner mon image et mes actions en public en tant qu'Adrien mais aussi en tant que Chat Noir. Je me permets des frasques et des pitreries comme superhéros mais jamais, je dit bien jamais, je n'ai été irrespectueux envers la gente féminine. Quand je suis Chat Noir, je suis moi-même. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis totalement différent de ma forme civile. Crois-moi, nos valeurs profondes se font sentir dans nos actions avec et sans le masque»

Parler avec Adrien était toujours, pour Marinette, un ressourcement. Le garçon, bien que plutôt naïf était tellement cultivé, intelligent, sensé, apaisant. Chaque fois qu'il parlait avec profondeur comme maintenant, il réveillait un petit quelque chose en elle qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle devenait toujours meilleure.

« Chaton, promets-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi. »

Alya qui était restée silencieuse se sentit le besoin d'intervenir. « Un amour de jeunesse, je veux pas briser tes rêves mais, ces promesses-là, on les tiens rarement. »

Tikki s'interposa. « Alya, désolée de te contredire mais, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'un amour de jeunesse : ce sont des âmes sœurs. Je crois que l'épisode qui vient de se terminer nous l'a prouvé encore plus. Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer et passer leur vie ensemble. »

Nino eut aussi son mot à dire. « Hey, es-tu en train de dire que toutes tes paroles c'était que des foutaises. Parce que moi Babe tu sais, je compte te garder pour le reste de nos jours et y'a pas un autre mec qui va te toucher. »

Alya se lança dans les bras de son copain. « Oh Nino, tu sais que tu peux être presque romantique quand tu veux. »


	22. Le Dessinateur

_**Mon épisode préféré. Désolé pour le dessin de débilosaure, sur cette plateforme, je ne peux pas le publier. Mais vous pouvez le voir sur Wattpad. Je publie sous Talymm en collaboration avec celle qui l'a dessiné. Enjoy!**_

Nathanael approcha timidement d'Alya, en jetant un regard vers les deux superhéros. Il savait que ses chances avec Marinette étaient pratiquement nulles. Il avait passé la dernière année à rêver d'elle, la mettre sur un piédestal. Il n'avait pas été étonné du tout d'apprendre qu'elle était Ladybug. Elle était tellement attentionnée envers les autres, juste et humaine.

Quand Adrien surpris son regard, il détourna la tête vivement. Il trouvait un peu injuste qu'elle accorde si facilement son cœur au jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas remarqué depuis tout ce temps, qui avait été aveuglé par le côté héroïque de la personne au point d'en ignorer son visage de tous les jours. Il arriva bientôt à la hauteur de la journaliste et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Hey Nath! »

« Tu voulais savoir à quoi ressemble un débilosaure? » Il lui tendit un bout de papier.

« Oh! Mais c'est parfait! Mari, viens voir. »

La concernée se défit de l'étreinte de son copain et vint jeter un œil à l'œuvre de son camarade de classe.

« Oh Nath! Mais c'est très drôle. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent. »

Le rouquin rougit sous les compliments de l'adolescente.

« Merci Mari… enfin, j'ai fait ça pour rire et je voulais que ça te ressemble un peu. »

« C'est parfait. Maintenant, quand est-ce que tu relates en bande dessinée les aventures de Ladybug. »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées. J'avais justement ce projet en tête. »

« Ça serait génial. Mais aucun détail sur nos vies personnelles hein? »

« Allez Mari, tu me connais mieux que ça. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire une chose pareille. On se connaît depuis quand? La maternelle? »

« Oui c'est vrai, tu étais dans ma classe avec Mme Poupine. Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai échappé tous les pots de gouaches sur elle? »

Il éclatât de rire. « Impossible d'oublier. Ça ou quand tu as recraché ton lait sur le directeur parce que tu ne pouvais plus te retenir de rire. »

« C'était ta faute si je me souviens bien. Tu m'avais passé un dessin qui le représentait en poulet. Même à cette époque, tu dessinais tout ce qui te passait par la tête. »

« Et même à cet époque, tu te prenais les pieds dans tout ce qui était sur ton chemin. »

« C'était le bon temps non? »

« Oui tu as raison. Le temps où on était insouciants, où un rien nous faisait plaisir. Il n'y avait pas de plus belles journées que lorsque tu amenais un plateau de biscuits de ton père pour toute la classe. »

« C'est vrai, de temps à autre papa me donnait ce qu'il n'avait pas vendu la veille pour que je vous les amène. Pauvre Mme Poupine, avec tout le sucre que l'on mangeait, je paris qu'elle n'a plus jamais eu une classe aussi turbulente. »

« Ou une année aussi… faste. Elle ne se privait pas pour en manger aussi. Je suis certain qu'elle a pris quelques kilos cette année-là. »

« Nath! »

« Quoi? »

« Je te savais pas aussi peste. »

« Tout le monde à son petit côté rebelle. »

Alya avait été rejoindre Nino et Adrien plus loin et tous trois suivaient discrètement la conversation des deux amis. La journaliste se permit de commenter la dernière réplique de Nath au profit de ses deux amis.

« Ouais bin, ça, c'est assez révélateur. »

Son copain lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce qui est révélateur? »

« Je savais que Nath avait pas fait une croix sur Mari. Son côté rebelle… il veut montrer qu'il est comme Adrien, timide et doux en apparence mais avec un côté plus dissipé au fond de lui. » Elle jeta un regard à Adrien qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa partenaire.

« Hey Agreste, relaxe. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi. »

« Je sais mais j'aimerais que ce soit une évidence pour lui aussi. »

« Arrête ça mec. On te l'a dit plus tôt. Tu ne pourras pas écarter tous les mecs qui tournent autour de Ladybug. Il faut que t'apprenne à lui faire confiance au max mon pote. »

« Tu as raison… mais je… j'ai besoin d'un moment d'adaptation. C'est normal non? Ma copine est la fille la plus géniale et la plus en vue de tout Paris. Comment tu réagirais si c'était ton cas? »

C'est Alya qui lui répondit. « Agis comme tu voudrais qu'elle le fasse. Ladybug est peut-être populaire, mais Mari dois négocier avec les fans de Chat Noir et Adrien Agreste. Tu as déjà pensé comment ça allait être difficile pour elle? »

« Ouais, bon… »

La styliste avait terminé sa discussion avec Nathanaël et elle revenait vers eux avec un léger sourire. « Chaton, c'est quoi cet air? Tu ne vas pas nous sortir tes griffes là j'espère? »

Il lui saisit la main et la tira pour qu'elle s'assise contre lui. « Non ma Lady. Tu sais que je t'aime? »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon minet. »

Et là-dessus, la projection commença.

 **Le Dessinateur**

 **Scène: Le collège**

 _ **Marinette court dans un corridor en criant.**_

 **Marinette: À l'aide!**

Marinette : Je me souviens pas de cela.

 _ **Elle est attaquée par Lady Wi-Fi et Climatika. L'une la met sur pause et l'autre la fige dans un bloc de glace. Elles se serrent la main.**_

Alya : Moi non plus. Quand est-ce que j'ai fait alliance avec Climatika?

 _ **Le Dessinateur arrive. Il efface l'ombrelle de Climatika et enferme les deux super vilaines dans une cage de verre avant de libérer Marinette.**_

Nathanaël : Oh je sens que je n'aimerai pas ça.

 **Marinette: Oh SuperNathan, tu es mon héros.**

Adrien : QUOI? Non mais attends.

 **Dessinateur: Arrête, c'était rien.**

 **Marinette: Je t'aime tellement.**

Adrien : Non non non… ça n'arrive pas là, ça n'arrive pas.

Marinette : Calme toi Chaton, il y a sûrement une explication **.**

 **Dessinateur: Je t'aime aussi Marinette.**

Nathanaël : Non. Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar.

 **Mme Mendeliev: Nathaniel! Vous êtes encore en train de dessiner.**

Adrien rapprocha Marinette de lui dans un geste possessif. Il savait que le rouquin avait des vues sur sa copine mais de voir à quel point ses sentiments étaient profonds le troublait visiblement.

 **Nathanaël: Hein? Quoi?**

Nathanaël : Comment ils ont fait pour aller chercher des images qui sont dans ma tête.

Max : La science est assez avancée pour décoder tes émotions selon les réactions chimiques de ton cerveau.

Nathanaël : Ouais mais, je me souviens pas m'être fait analysé par des scientifiques.

Nino : Tu sais les gens qui se sont faits enlevés par les extraterrestres en ont en général aucun souvenir.

Alya : Hey, on dérape là.

 **Mme Mendeliev: Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous allez améliorer votre moyenne en physique.**

 **Nathanaël: Je suis désolé.**

 **Mme Mendeliev: Oui et bien allez donc faire un tour dans le bureau du directeur pour lui montrer vos gribouillis. Là vous allez vraiment être désolé.**

Mylène : Toujours aussi charmante.

 _ **Il bute dans un sac à dos et échappe son cahier à dessin. Chloé le ramasse.**_

 **Chloé: Oh! Regarde Sabrina, c'est lui! Il s'est dessiné en superhéros et regarde, celle qu'il sauve, c'est Marinette. Il est carrément amoureux de toi Marinette.**

Mylène : Et je répète, toujours aussi charmante.

 **Nathanaël: Rends-moi ça.**

 **Mme Mendeliev: Ça suffit Nathanaël, sortez!**

 **Papillon: Ah, les artistes sont tellement sensibles. C'est une cible parfaite. Envole-toi petit Akuma. Accomplis mes noirs desseins.**

Max : Selon l'angle et la position du soleil à cette heure de la journée, il semble situé au nord de la Tour Eiffel.

 _ **Nathanaël échappe son crayon et l'akuma y pénètre.**_

 **Papillon: Cela ne te dérange pas que ton talent ne soit pas reconnu? Dessinateur, je suis le Papillon, un grand amateur d'art. Je viens te proposer mon aide, mais si tu acceptes, il faudra en payer le prix. J'aimerais récupérer deux bijoux auxquels je tiens.**

Yvan : Un grand amateur d'art…c'est n'importe quoi.

 **Nathanaël: Dites-moi juste ce que vous voulez.**

 **Mme Mendeliev: Le prochain groupe à nous présenter un exposé sera composé de Nino, Adrien et Alya.**

 **Marinette: Ah, t'as trop de chances.**

Adrien : C'est toi la chanceuse Princesse. On fait équipe jour après jour non?

Marinette : Oui Chaton.

 **Mme Mendeliev: Le groupe suivant sera lui composé de Sabrina, Chloé et Marinette.**

 **Alya: T'as trop pas de chance.**

Marinette : De si beaux souvenirs.

 **Chloé: Euh madame, vous pourriez mettre celle-là dans un autre groupe, Sabrina et moi on travaille bien mieux toutes les deux.**

 **Mme Mendeliev: C'est une présentation en groupe, pas en duo, alors débrouillez-vous.**

 **Chloé: Je déteste me débrouiller.**

Kim : Tu détestes pas mal tout ce qui te demande un effort.

 **Marinette: Ça te dirait pas qu'on change de groupe par hasard.**

 **Alya: Pour me retrouver avec ces deux pestes là. Non, c'est gentil. Mais t'inquiète, je parlerai de toi à qui tu sais quand on bossera sur l'exposé.**

 **Marinette: Tu es la meilleure.**

Adrien : C'est pour cela que tu parlais sans cesse de Marinette. Mais bon, je me suis dit que c'était normal qu'une fille parle autant de sa meilleure copine.

Alya : Tu vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse.

Nino : Mais ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose.

Adrien : Hey j'ai écouté. Elle a parlé de ses talents de stylistes et de cuisinière. Elle a mentionné à quel point elle était amusante et comment elle passait toujours les autres avant elle.

 _ **Au casier, Chloé et Sabrina discute.**_

 **Chloé: Non mais tu rêves, Sabrina. Je n'ai pas le temps de travailler sur un exposé débile. Sans compter que maintenant, tu as Marinette pour t'aider.**

 **Sabrina: D'accord, comme tu veux Chloé. On fera sans toi, t'inquiète pas.**

 **Marinette: Euh, ça va? Tout va bien?**

 **Chloé: Ah, mais oui, laisse-nous tranquille.**

 **Marinette: Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas le temps de travailler l'exposé?**

 **Chloé: Ça, ça ne te regarde pas petite fouineuse.**

 **Marinette: Et bien étant donné que je fais partie de ce groupe, si désolée.**

Alya : Allez Marinette, ne te laisse pas faire.

 **Sabrina: Ça va aller Marinette. Toi et moi on va faire toutes les recherches et aussi la rédaction et puis c'est… c'est Chloé qui le présentera. Comme ça, ça équilibre.**

 **Marinette: Ça n'équilibre rien du tout. C'est comme ça que vous travaillez toutes les deux?**

Chloé : Quoi je faisais le travail ingrat de tout présenter devant la classe.

Marinette : Travail ingrat? Arrête. Tu adores te mettre au premier plan.¸

Chloé : Et toi, tu aimes ça?

Marinette fût obligée de lui donner le point. «Non, c'est vrai ! »

Chloé : Bon alors tu vois, ça équilibre.

Marinette : C'est quand même beaucoup moins forçant que de se taper tout le contenu.

Chloé : Je déteste quand c'est forçant.

Marinette : Ouais, ça on le sait.

 **Sabrina: Euh oui oui. On fait ça depuis la primaire. C'est moi qui lui aie toujours faits ses devoirs et du coup, toutes les deux, on est les meilleures amies.**

Rose : Mais Chloé, comment tu faisais pour passer les contrôles si tu ne te tapais pas la matière?

Chloé : Hey, il y a beaucoup plus en dessous de cette belle chevelure blonde que ce que vous croyez.

Adrien : Je dois lui donner raison. Elle a toujours été forte à l'école.

 **Chloé: Ça te pose un problème peut-être? Allez viens Sabrina.**

 **Marinette: Sabrina, Chloé abuse complètement de ta gentillesse. Tu n'as pas à obéir à tous ses ordres. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une véritable amie se comporte.**

 **Chloé: Alors, non seulement je suis sa meilleure amie, mais je suis sa seule amie. Alors, elle a intérêt à m'obéir parce que sans moi, elle n'est plus rien.**

Alya : Et toi Sabrina, tu écoutes ça et tu dis rien?

Sabrina : Bon, j'en suis pas très fière mais elle a pas vraiment tort.

Marinette : C'est comme ça que tu te sens vraiment? Sabrina, tu vaux plus que ça. Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire.

 **Marinette: Si je devais t'avoir comme amie, je préférerais encore être toute seule.**

 **Chloé: C'est cela oui. De toute façon, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire: j'ai les pointes qui fourchent et les ciseaux magiques de Jean-Claude vont m'arranger cela. À plus boulet!**

 _ **Sabrina coure après Marinette.**_

 **Sabrina: Marinette! J'en reviens pas que t'aie osé tenir tête à Chloé. C'était carrément hallucinant.**

 **Marinette: euh, bien, oui. C'est normal entre amies.**

 **Sabrina: C'est vrai, on est amies. Oh, j'ai trop hâte de passer du temps avec toi et d'avoir une nouvelle meilleure amie qui m'aidera pour l'exposé. Toi et moi, on va passer des moments incroyables ensembles. Ensuite, on fera l'exposé et on dira la vérité sur Chloé à la prof. Ça te va?**

Alix : Bah dis donc, tu changes vite ton fusil d'épaule toi.

Sabrina : C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait vraiment ma défense.

Chloé : Et moi?

Sabrina : Donne-moi un exemple.

Chloé : Pffff!

 **Marinette: Euh oui. D'accord.**

 **Sabrina: Génial. Alors, rendez-vous à la bibliothèque copine.**

 **Scène: À la bibliothèque**

 _ **Adrien range des livres et porte attention à la conversation entre Chloé, Sabrina et Marinette.**_

 **Chloé: Comment ça, tu ne feras pas mon exposé à ma place?**

 **Sabrina: Marinette a raison. Je... je suis pas ton esclave.**

 **Marinette: Euh, c'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit.**

Alix : C'était quand même pas mal ça que tu avais dit.

Marinette : Oui mais pas exactement.

 **Chloé: Mais Marinette n'a pas acheté un béret trop stylé de chez Gabriel. Alors que moi si. Peut-être même que je pourrais te le prêter.**

 **Marinette: Non mais attends une seconde. Je rêve ou t'es en train d'essayer d'acheter son amitié avec un béret.**

 **Sabrina: Oh là là là là. Qu'est-ce qu'il est trop beau ce béret et en plus, je suis sûre qu'il m'irait hyper bien.**

Alya : Quand quelqu'un ne veut pas qu'on l'aide… on arrête de l'aider Marinette.

 **Chloé: Non, toi attends une seconde Marinette, c'est toi qui es en train d'essayer de voler mon amie avec cet exposé débile. Ah!**

Alya : Lui voler son amie? Quand on a une meilleure copine comme moi? Alors là, aucune chance.

 _ **Des bérets lui tombent sur la tête.**_

 **Chloé: Mes cheveux.**

 _ **Le dessinateur crée un sèche-cheveux géant qui poursuit Chloé dans la bibliothèque.**_

Alya : Ok Nathanaël, pour ce coup, je vais te respecter toute ma vie.

 **Adrien: Plagg, transforme-moi**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Chloé: Non, pas mes cheveux.**

 **Marinette: À nous de jouer. Tikki, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

 **Chloé: Non!**

Mylène : OK, Ladybug et Chat Noir apparaissent et personne ne se demande comment ils ont fait pour l'apprendre si vite.

 _ **Ladybug saute sur le sèche-cheveux.**_

 **Ladybug: Vite, va-t'en.**

 **Chat Noir: J'ai eu vent que ça chauffait pas mal dans le coin. Ça a l'air carrément décoiffant.**

 **Ladybug: Aide-moi au lieu de faire des blagues.**

Nino : Pour celle-ci mec, je suis obligé de te donner une mention… trois jeux de mots en deux phrases.

Adrien : J'avoue que c'est une de mes meilleures.

Marinette : Nino, je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'il faut pas l'encourager.

Nino : Non mais attends, tu dois avouer qu'elle était pas mal celle-là.

Marinette : En plein combat, je peux m'en passer.

 _ **Ladybug accroche son yoyo sur le poteau et s'y enroule avec le sèche-cheveux. Chat Noir le détruit avec son bâton.**_

 **Chat Noir: Wow, ce gars a un sacré coup de crayon.**

 _ **Lui et Ladybug s'élance à sa poursuite mais sont bloqués par un mur de vitre qu'il a dessiné.**_

Alix : Nos deux héros dans toute leur splendeur.

 **Ladybug: Où est-ce qu'il est passé?**

 **Chat Noir: Je sais pas mais il est très fort pour illustrer ses idées.**

Alya : Tu n'en laisse vraiment pas passer une hein?

Marinette : Ouais si je me souviens bien, cette journée-là, il s'est surpassé.

 **Scène: Hôtel Le Grand Paris**

 **Chat Noir: J'ai l'impression que ce dessinateur en a après toi en particulier, Chloé. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi?**

Alya : Mari, tu as vu ta tronche. Tu peux être moins enthousiaste s'il te plaît parce que là, on en peut plus de te voir si heureuse.

Marinette : Tu aurais le même air que moi si tu devais encore protéger Chloé.

Max : Ce qui me rappelle qu'elle s'éloigne en tête de peloton dans le pointage. Adrien : 1, Kim et Marinette : 2 et Chloé : 5.

Chloé : Est-ce qu'au moins, je vais gagner quelque chose au moins?

Alix : Tu poses vraiment la question?

 **Chloé: Non, tout le monde m'adore.**

 **Ladybug: Oui normal, tu es tellement adorable.**

 **Chloé: Ouuuh! Ladybug a dit que j'étais adorable. Viens, il faut trop qu'on fasse un selfie toutes les deux.**

Kim : Chloé, le sarcasme, tu connais?

 **Ladybug: Ah, ça, ça crin.**

 **Chloé: Bon, moi je suis belle, normal. Toi, en revanche, tu fais une de ces têtes. Allez, on en refait une.**

 **Ladybug: Désolé. Je suis un peu allergique aux selfies.**

Alix : Visiblement, elle connait pas non.

 **Chat Noir: On dirait que t'as une admiratrice.**

Alya pouffa de rire. « Et visiblement Chat Noir non plus ne connaît pas. »

 **Ladybug: Ouais. Super.**

 **Chat Noir: Bah quoi! Où est le problème? Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça? Avoue que c'est plutôt flatteur non? Cette fille est complètement fan de toi.**

Marinette : Évidemment que toi Chaton, des fans, tu n'en a jamais assez.

Adrien : Hey, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Marinette : Tu dis ça en tant qu'Adrien mais Chat Noir agit tout autrement. Tu disais pas que quand tu étais Chat Noir, tu étais réellement toi-même?

Il se renfrogna et décidé de ne pas répondre.

 _ **Ladybug aperçoit le dessin de Nathanaël où Chloé lui a fait des moustaches.**_

 **Ladybug: Non mais c'est une blague. J'en ai ras le bol. Moi je m'en vais.**

Alya : Quelqu'un ici est un peu susceptible.

 **Chat Noir: Attends mais tu plaisantes et si le Dessinateur revenait s'en prendre à elle.**

 **Ladybug: Et bin, t'as qu'à rester toi. Salut!**

 **Chat Noir: Comment ça salut?**

 **Ladybug: Puisque t'as tellement envie de la protéger, je ne veux surtout pas t'en empêcher. Donc, salut!**

Adrien : Ça serait pas de la jalousie, ça ma Lady?

Marinette : Jalouse de Chloé? Vraiment?

Adrien : Tu étais bien jalouse de Lila.

 **Chloé: Ah Ladybug. On s'appelle hein? Okay?**

Alix se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. « Nope, elle a rien compris. »

 **Scène: Chambre de Marinette.**

 _ **Ladybug entre en se détransformant et lance sa bourse sur sa chaise.**_

 **Tikki: Ow! Hey!**

 **Marinette: Pardon Tikki.** **C'est Chloé, je te jure, elle m'énerve, je la supporte pas.**

 **Tikki: Calme toi Marinette, ça sert à rien de s'emporter comme ça. Elle en vaut pas la peine.**

 **Marinette: C'est dur de garder mon sang froid. Comme quand elle a dit à Sabrina. Oh non! Sabrina! L'exposé!**

Sabrina : Alors tu t'en faisais vraiment pour moi?

Marinette : Bien sûr.

 _ **Elle consulte son téléphone et voit des dizaines d'appels manqués de Sabrina.**_

Juleka : Ouah… on peut dire que tu ne voulais pas la manquer.

 **Tikki: Oh oh! On dirait que t'as une nouvelle meilleure amie.**

Alya : Aucune chance. Elle est à moi.

Nino : Un peu possessive Babe.

Alya : Et alors. Et puis, alors qu'on y est. toi aussi, tu es à moi.

Nino : Tout à toi.

Il l'embrassa.

Alix : Ça va, on ne vous gêne pas trop.

 _ **Tikki se cache et le Dessinateur entre par la fenêtre.**_

 **Marinette: C'est toi qui étais à la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

Rose : Oh Mari, tu n'avais pas peur.

Marinette : Un peu, peut-être, je sais plus.

 **Dessinateur: Je voulais juste de te voir.**

 **Marinette: D'accord. Mais, pourquoi as-tu attaqué Chloé?**

 **Dessinateur: Parce qu'elle est méchante et égoïste.**

Alya : C'est tout de même rare qu'on ait vu un akumatisé réfléchi.

 **Marinette: Là, je peux pas te donner tort. Et sinon, tu vas m'attaquer aussi?**

 **Dessinateur: Toi? T'es Marinette. T'es si douce, si jolie, si parfaite. Je pourrais jamais te faire de mal.**

Marinette : C'est aussi l'akumatisé le plus doux et sensible que j'ai combattu.

Adrien renforçât son étreinte sur sa copine. Bien sûr que Marinette était douce, jolie, parfaite. Elle était même des centaines de choses de plus encore. Mais elle était aussi à lui. Son côté félin avait tendance à intensifier un brin sa jalousie et sa possessivité. Entendre sa Lady vanté les mérites d'un Nathanaël akumatisé ne l'aidait en rien.

Marinette lança un petit cri de surprise à la réaction de son copain mais elle se doutait bien de ce qui motivait ce geste. Elle lui flatta doucement le bras pour le rassurer.

 **Marinette: Wow, c'est vraiment, euh, flatteur. Merci.**

 **Dessinateur: Je suis simplement venu te demander si hum, et bien, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et tu veux bien venir à ma fête?**

Nino : Quoi c'était ton anniv. mec et personne ne l'a souligné.

Nathanaël : Ouais, mais bon, je m'en suis pas vanté non plus.

 **Marinette: Ah euh, bin en fait, ça tombe pas vraiment bien. Tu vois, je dois travailler sur un exposé et il faut que j'appelle mon amie pour qu'on puisse travailler et euh...**

Sabrina : Oh tu es si gentille Marinette. Tu voulais vraiment travailler avec moi?

Marinette : Encore une fois Sabrina, c'est ce que les amis font. Tu devrais vraiment fréquenter d'autres personnes. Je veux dire, je ne te demande pas de délaisser Chloé mais il faut s'ouvrir aux autres un peu aussi.

 **Dessinateur: Oh s'il te plaît Marinette, il n'y aura que toi et moi.**

 _ **Il lui remet une invitation qu'il a dessinée.**_

 **Marinette: Ça alors, mais... c'est moi?**

Juleka : Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent Nath.

Nathanaël la regardât un peu surpris et pour cause, Juleka ne gaspillait généralement pas sa salive. Il lui fit un sourire sincère. « Merci beaucoup Juleka. »

Juleka vivait cet épisode avec un peu d'amertume mais aussi un peu d'espoir. Bon, il était évident que Nathanaël avait de forts sentiments pour Marinette, mais il était aussi évident qu'elle ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments. Juleka était une fille passablement romantique mais aussi très sensée. Elle savait qu'avec le temps, il l'oublierait. Peut-être à ce moment, aurait-elle une chance avec l'artiste.

 **Dessinateur: Ça te plait?**

 **Marinette: J'adore! Tellement que je vais venir à ta super fête d'anniversaire mais à une seule condition.**

 **Dessinateur: Tout ce que tu voudras Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Tu dois laisser Chloé tranquille parce que je ne supporte pas la violence.**

Chloé : Merci Marinette.

Marinette un peu abasourdie se tourna vivement vers la fille du maire. « Mais de rien Chloé. »

 **Dessinateur: D'accord, je te le promets. Rendez-vous au pont de l'Archevêché près de Notre-Dame au coucher du soleil.**

 _ **Il créé un réacteur et s'envole avec.**_

Nino : Cool le réacteur mec.

Nathanaël : Merci, j'avoue que j'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça.

Alya : Non mais il faut dire que son pouvoir était franchement génial. Il pouvait créer tout ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait pu se dessiner des millions de dollars.

Adrien : Ouais mais les armes de Ladybug et Chat Noir avait le pouvoir de les détruire.

 **Tikki: Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Je crois que ce pauvre Nathanaël a eu le coup de foudre pour moi et que son alter égo le Dessinateur va se faire foudroyer par Ladybug.**

 **Tikki: Oui mais, comment Ladybug va s'y prendre pour foudroyer ton admirateur si tu vas au rendez-vous avec lui en tant que Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Peut-être qu'on devrait inviter un certain Chat à la fête.**

Adrien : Ladybug avec ou sans le masque.

Marinette : Arrête, je n'ai eu qu'une idée.

Adrien : Premièrement, c'est le côté créatif de Marinette qui permet à Ladybug d'avoir de si bonnes idées. Deuxièmement, tu as gardé ton sang froid devant un akumatisé même si tu n'étais pas en costume.

Marinette : Bon et alors? Mme Mendeliev aussi le fait.

Adrien : Mme Mendeliev? Vraiment?

 **Scène: Hôtel le Grand Paris**

 **Chloé: Oh, Sabrina, elle est trop égoïste; elle ose m'obliger à travailler.**

Sabrina : Égoïste? Vraiment?

 **Chloé : Oh! J'ai mal au crâne. Hey! Chat Noir. Est-ce que, par hasard, tu t'y connais en physique?**

 **Chat Noir: La physique, c'est ma matière préférée.**

Marinette : Ok mon Chaton, on revoit les règles de base. Quand Chloé Bourgeois te demande si tu t'y connais dans une matière scolaire, tu réponds non.

 **Chloé: Ah! Parfait! Assis le minou. Ah allez, écris-moi quelque chose de chat-virant pour mon exposé. T'as vu, j'ai fait une blague avec chat. Oh oh oh oh. Ce que je peux être drôle.**

 **Chat Noir: Ouais, hilarante.**

Chloé : Oh arrête. Si c'était toi qui avais fait la blague, tu te roulerais par terre.

Adrien : Vraiment?

Chloé : Dois-je te rappeler que je te connais depuis l'âge de 4 ans?

 _ **Son bâton sonne.**_

Max : Sauver pas la cloche.

 **Chat Noir: Attends, tu ne peux pas disparaître comme cela et m'appeler comme si de rien n'était Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: Désolé, c'était pas sympa, mais tu peux laisser Chloé. À la place, j'ai besoin que tu protèges cette fille. Elle s'appelle Marinette. Mignonne, n'est-ce pas?**

Alya : C'est moi où tu viens de te complimenter toi-même?

Marinette : Ouais mais tu as vu son expression? Il a pas l'air du même avis.

Adrien : Tu dis n'importe quoi. J'étais juste surpris parce que je te connaissais en civil.

 **Ladybug : Le Dessinateur est amoureux d'elle et il a promis de laisser Chloé tranquille si Marinette venait à son anniversaire. Tu profiteras de cette diversion pour le neutraliser.**

 _ **Chloé vient lui rappeler son travail. Il lui sourit et la retourne.**_

Mylène : Chloé, tu es impayable.

 **Chat Noir: Oui mais, et toi?**

 **Ladybug: Euh, je suis sur une importante mission secrète. Je te rejoindrai plus tard. T'àrriveras à te débrouiller sans moi?**

Alya : Oh! Manipulation!

Marinette : Je ne voulais pas qu'il pose trop de questions.

Alya : Bah, tu as réussi.

Adrien : Quoi, je suis si prévisible?

Alya et Marinette : Oui!

 **Chat Noir: Arrête, pour qui tu me prends?**

 _ **Il raccroche.**_

 **Chat Noir: Tu ne risques plus rien. Euh je te laisse. À plus.**

Yvan : Dis donc, t'as pas traîné dans les parages.

Adrien : Parce que toi, tu l'aurais fait?

Yvan : Tu sais moi, pour me sauver d'un travail en physique.

 **Chloé: À plus? Et qui va faire mon exposé?**

Alix : Euh toi!

 **Scène: Chez Marinette**

 _ **Marinette sort**_ **.**

 **Marinette; Ah! Oh Sabrina, tu m'as fait peur.**

 **Sabrina: Pardon. J'ai pas fait exprès. Je t'attendais. T'as bien reçu mes messages.**

Alix : Comment diable elle aurait pu manquer des dizaines de messages?

 **Marinette: Oui, oui, je les ai eus. Et justement, j'étais sur le point de t'appeler.**

Mylène : Mensonges!

 **Sabrina: C'est vrai? Oh, je savais que tu m'appellerais, euh, un jour ou l'autre. Du coup, j'ai fait tes devoirs de géographie.**

Kim : Attends Sabrina si tu veux un ami…

Alix lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sabrina : Tu vois pour les amis qui m'aiment pour mes travaux, j'ai déjà donné.

 **Marinette; Wow, t'étais pas obligée de les faire.**

 **Sabrina: Bin, vu que t'es ma meilleure amie, ça me faisait plaisir de t'aider.**

 **Marinette: Merci, mais je peux pas accepter.**

 **Sabrina: Ah oui?**

 **Marinette: Bon ok, juste pour cette fois.**

Chloé : Ah! Vous voyez. Elle non plus elle n'a pas hésité à les prendre.

Marinette : Bon d'accord, c'était pas génial mais elle avait l'air tellement déçue que je refuse et avec un akumatisé dans la nature, je m'attendais à pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour les faire.

Alya : Je suis tout de même pas très fière de toi.

Marinette : Oh je sais. Quelle héroïne je fais.

Adrien : Arrête ma lady de te torturer. Tu avais d'autres soucis en tête.

 **Sabrina: Super. Alors, on s'y colle ce soir à notre exposé de physique?**

 **Marinette: Ah, je suis désolée Sabrina, j'ai des choses hyper importantes à régler.**

 **Sabrina: Des choses hyper importantes, c'est vrai? Quelle coïncidence, tu sais qui d'autre a l'habitude de sortir cette excuse?**

 **Marinette; Euh non qui?**

 **Sabrina: Chloé! En fait, vous êtes exactement pareilles toutes les deux. Je parie que toi aussi tu t'attends à ce que je fasse tout le boulot, pas vrai?**

 **Marinette: Non, je te jure, vraiment. C'est juste que...**

 **Sabrina: Quand je pense que j'ai travaillé toute la soirée sur ton devoir de géographie.**

Sabrina : Désolée Mari d'avoir douté de toi.

Marinette : C'est ok Sabrina, tu n'as jamais connu autre chose alors.

 **Chat Noir: Wow! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te sauver des griffes de cette fille. T'as pigé, les griffes. Mais je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis... (** _ **Il se penche pour lui baiser la main**_ **) Chat Noir.**

Nino : MEC! Tu flirtes totalement avec Marinette.

Adrien : Je suis simplement gentleman.

 **Marinette: Oui, je sais. C'est toi qui sauve Paris tout le temps. Moi c'est Marinette et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin?**

 **Chat Noir: Je suis ton cavalier pour le bal de ce soir princesse. Si jamais ça dérape, je veillerai sur toi.**

 _ **Chat Noir essaie d'impressionner Marinette en lui répondant. Elle se moque de lui dans son dos.**_

Alya : Et toute la scène que tu nous fais là, c'est encore être gentleman? Avoue que tu essayais de l'impressionner?

Adrien : Hey… pourquoi tu es sur mon cas. Elle se fout de moi dans mon dos. Ma Lady, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de te moquer de moi comme ça?

Marinette : Quoi? Avoue qu'il y a de quoi se moquer.

 **Marinette; Oh! Je suis carrément rassurée.**

 **Chat Noir: Mais, je vais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de patte. Ça te dit d'aider un superhéros.**

Mylène : Désolé Adrien, mais le ton que tu emploies, c'est carrément du flirt.

 **Marinette: Mais où est Ladybug? Vous n'êtes pas un duo?**

 **Chat Noir: Elle a autre chose à faire ce soir. Du coup, c'est toi qui seras ma Ladybug.**

 _ **Elle continue de se moquer pendant qu'il parle puis se retourne vers lui.**_

Alors que les autres élèves rient des exploits de Chat Noir, ses trois meilleurs amis, eux ne le ménage pas.

Alya : J'y crois pas, tu tentes carrément de la séduire.

Nino : Ouais mec, tu nous fais quoi là?

Adrien : J'y crois pas, elle se moque encore plus de moi. MA LADY?

Marinette : Désolée mais c'était tellement irrésistible.

 **Marinette: Moi et Chat Noir, on va sauver Paris. Oh, c'est trop génial. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?**

Alix : Tu en mets trop là. C'est loin d'être crédible.

Marinette : Bin lui, il a gobé.

 **Chat Noir: Tu n'auras qu'à éloigner le Dessinateur de son stylo princesse. Le reste je m'en charge.**

Alya : Princesse? Tu ne m'as jamais appelé Princesse?

Adrien était rouge tomate. Il se rendait bien compte qu'avec Marinette, il n'avait pas agi comme il le faisait avec les autres civils. Mais bizarrement, il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

 _ **Il la salue et se sauve. Elle éclate de rire.**_

 **Scène: Pont de l'Archevêché.**

 _ **Le Dessinateur met en place son décor sur une barge.**_

Rose : Oh Nath, c'est tellement romantique.

Juleka regardait la scène avec envie. Dans sa tête, elle se faisait des scénarios où elle était celle qui venait le rejoindre dans ce charmant décor.

 **Papillon: C'est un bien charmant tableau que tu dessines là, mais ne perd pas de vue ton objectif l'ami.**

 **Dessinateur: Je veux juste que Marinette m'aime.**

Marinette anticipait la réaction d'Adrien mais elle devait tout de même l'avouer à Nathanaël. « Tu es l'akumatisé le plus extraordinairement humain que nous ayons eu à combattre. D'habitude, ils ne sont motivés que par des sentiments négatifs. »

Nathanaël : Merci Mari.

Adrien savait qu'elle avait raison. Il aurait pu renchérir sur l'affirmation de sa partenaire, mais comme la gentillesse du Dessinateur était motivée par un amour visiblement puissant envers celle qu'il considérait comme sienne, il ne fût pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche.

Juleka : Je crois pas que Nath ait été quelqu'un de très violent de toute façon.

Nathanaël : Tu as raison Juleka, j'aime ce qui est beau et il n'y a jamais rien de beau dans la violence.

 **Papillon: Et moi je veux les Miraculous alors récupère-les ou sinon...**

 _ **La main du Dessinateur se met à trembler.**_

 **Dessinateur: Euh, d'accord c'est compris. Promis.**

Alya : Qu'est-ce qu'il te faisait?

Nathanaël : Je sais pas, je m'en souviens plus.

 **Marinette: Joyeux anniversaire!**

 **Dessinateur: Marinette! Je suis content que tu sois venue.**

 **Marinette: Wow, dis donc, c'est magnifique.**

 **Dessinateur: Ça te plaît? Mais attends parce que ce n'est que le début.**

 _ **Il vient pour dessiner mais un nuage cache la lune.**_

 **Dessinateur: Oh, c'est pas vrai, pas maintenant. Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à dessiner dans l'obscurité.**

Adrien : C'est comme ça que tu as su?

 _ **Il ajoute une lumière au dessus de sa Tour Eiffel.**_

 **Dessinateur: Voilà!**

 _ **Le Dessinateur dessine de la musique.**_

Rose : Oh c'est tellement mignon. J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un me dessine de la musique comme ça. Tu as trop de chance Marinette.

Juleka, à côté d'elle, ne pût s'empêcher de penser comme elle.

 _ **Marinette aperçoit Chat Noir sauter de toit en toit.**_

Adrien : Et voici l'arrivée de ton sauveur, ma Princesse.

Marinette : Tu trouves que j'avais l'air en détresse?

Nathanaël fit un petit sourire satisfait qui passât inaperçu.

 **Marinette: Tu as tellement de talent. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux utiliser ton pouvoir pour faire du mal aux gens.**

 **Dessinateur: Non, pas aux gens, juste à Chloé. Mais, je le ferai plus, c'est fini. Après tout, t'as tenu ta promesse, donc, je tiendrai la mienne.**

 _ **Chat Noir atterrit sur la barge.**_

 **Marinette: Tu sais, je dessine un peu moi aussi. Bon, bien sûr, pas aussi bien que toi.**

 **Dessinateur: Dis pas ça, je suis sûre que t'es très douée.**

Alya : Bien sûr qu'elle est douée. Vous avez vu ses croquis?

 **Marinette: Et bien, comme cadeau d'anniversaire, je pourrais peut-être te dessiner quelque chose.**

 **Dessinateur: Ah ce serait génial.**

 _ **Marinette a saisi son crayon. Il aperçoit Chat Noir du coin de l'œil.**_

Sabrina : Oh qu'est-ce que tu allais lui dessiner?

Marinette : Euh, je n'allais rien dessiner. Je voulais juste son crayon en fait.

 **Dessinateur: Attends un peu Marinette, rends-moi mon crayon s'il te plaît, je dois dessiner un truc, maintenant.**

 **Marinette: Non, je le garde. Chat Noir à toi.**

 _ **Chat Noir étire son bâton devant lui.**_

 **Dessinateur: Marinette, t'es de mèche avec lui? Qu'est-ce que je suis bête; moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais. Mais t'es exactement comme Chloé: à me narguer et à te moquer de moi. Tu m'as trahi.**

Marinette : Nath, c'était pour te sauver alors, sans rancune hein?

Nathanaël : Tu sais que je me rappelais de rien de tout cela? Alors je ne t'en voulais déjà pas.

 **Marinette: Quoi? Ah non, ça suffit. Pourquoi tout le monde me compare à Chloé aujourd'hui?**

 _ **Le Dessinateur donne un coup de pied sur le bâton de Chat Noir qui atteint la main de Marinette et lui fait perdre le crayon. Il récupère son crayon et dessine une boite de verre qui arrête Chat Noir dans son attaque et l'enferme avec Marinette.**_

Alya : Un juste retour des choses pour la fois où tu m'as enfermé dans la cage du zoo avec Nino.

 **Dessinateur: Et bien sûr, ma promesse ne tiens plus. Chloé va avoir droit à une petite leçon qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier.**

 _ **Il fait un trou dans la coque du bateau et s'enfuit.**_

Marinette : Tu allais nous noyer?

Nathanaël : Ouais bon… c'était pas vraiment moi non?

 **Chat Noir : il nous a mis en boîte littéralement.**

 _ **Chat Noir essaie de les sortir en soulevant le bas de la boite avec son bâton.**_

Alya : Pas géniale la technique Adrien.

 **Marinette: Chat Noir, mets plutôt ton bâton comme ça et allonge-le.**

 **Chat Noir: Brillante idée.**

 _ **Il l'enlace mais elle le repousse.**_

Alya : Mon Dieu? Pourquoi tu l'as pas embrassé un coup partie?

Nino : Ouais mec, tu étais carrément sous le charme.

Adrien se gratta l'arrière de la tête en signe d'inconfort. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi impulsif avec sa camarade de classe. Mais bon, Marinette est indéniablement attirante, alors.

 **Marinette: Je sais, je suis géniale.**

 _ **Elle s'accroche à son cou alors qu'il agrandit son bâton et les dépose sur la rive.**_

 **Chat Noir: Je dois y aller. Un superhéros ne se repose jamais: des demoiselles en détresse, des filles à secourir, j'ai plein de sauvetages qui m'attendent. Tu me remercieras plus tard.**

Marinette : Imposteur.

Adrien : Je sais, je sais.

 **Marinette: Moi, le remercier? Je rêve, c'est lui qui devrait me remercier. On y serait encore si je lui avais pas dit comment faire son travail.**

Adrien : Attends, j'aurais fini par y penser.

Marinette : On était en train de couler là. Pas le temps d'attendre que tu allumes Chaton.

 **Tikki: En parlant de ça?**

 **Marinette: Ce gros matou va avoir besoin de nous pour sauver Chloé.**

 **Scène : Hôtel le Grand Paris**

 **Chloé: Oh, je suis tellement désolée madame mais après ce qui s'est passé à la bibliothèque, j'arrivais plus à travailler sur mon exposé. Tout ça était tellement traumatisant. Regardez un peu dans quel état sont mes cheveux. Oh pitié, c'est pas crédible trente secondes. Une armée de sèche-cheveux géants ne sauraient ternir ma beauté.**

Kim : Ton caractère exécrable en revanche.

 _ **Elle entend un bruit à la porte.**_

 **Chloé: Chat Noir, est-ce que c'est toi?**

Mylène : Oui, il vient terminer ton exposé en physique.

 _ **Le Dessinateur efface la porte et entre. Chloé se cache sous son lit.**_

 **Dessinateur: Chloé? Mais où es-tu? Tu t'es cachée? Comme c'est mignon. Tu veux jouer à cache-cache? Dans le placard?**

Sabrina : Yeurk! Tu sonnes comme un vieux pervers.

Nathanaël se mit à rougir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle n'avait pas tort.

 _ **Il efface tout ce qu'il y a dans le placard et le lit.**_

 **Dessinateur: J'ai gagné Chloé. Je t'ai retrouvé.**

 **Chloé: Mes robes de chez Chanel, mes escarpins Todolan. Ah, vous êtes, vous êtes un monstre.**

 **Dessinateur: C'est drôle, tu adores piétiner les gens qui t'entourent mais on dirait que tu n'aimes pas trop qu'on te marche dessus. Pas vrai Chloé? Pas vrai?**

 _ **Il dessine une énorme chaussure qui pourchasse Chloé.**_

Alya : Ok, deuxième mention à ton tableau. J'adore!

 _ **Le yo-yo de Ladybug attrape le talon et le casse.**_

 **Ladybug: Oups, un talon cassé c'est danger pour les chevilles.**

 **Chat Noir: Ah bin, tu t'es enfin décidée à venir.**

 **Ladybug: Tu sais bien que j'étais occupée Chat Noir. J'avais une mission top secrète.**

 **Chat Noir: Ah oui, elle consistait en quoi au juste?**

 **Ladybug: Bin si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus un secret.**

Adrien : J'adore quand tu fais tes airs mystérieux.

Marinette : Tu m'étonnes.

 **Dessinateur: Il semblerait que ce soit l'heure du combat entre les gentils et le méchant mais je vous jure, si vous la connaissiez, vous ne vous donneriez pas tant de mal pour la sauver. Le vrai méchant c'est elle.**

Marinette : Ouais mais ça mon luckycharm l'a jamais réglé.

Chloé : Hey, je travaille fort d'accord.

Marinette : Oui désolée Chloé.

 **Chloé: Quoi? Mais c'est même pas vrai et puis d'abord, tout le monde m'adore.**

 _ **Le Dessinateur envoie un poing géant sur chacun d'eux mais Ladybug et Chat Noir parent l'attaque. Elle essaie de le frapper de son yo-yo mais il dévie sur une glace. Il envoie une scie ronde Ladybug le dévie avec son yo-yo et Chat Noir l'arrête de justesse avant qu'elle n'atteigne Chloé. Chat noir sépare son bâton et le lui lance. Il brise une lampe.**_

 **Ladybug: La lumière, mais oui. Chat Noir, il ne peut pas dessiner dans le noir.**

 **Chat Noir: Compris. Cataclysme!**

Max : Je suis toujours étonné de la facilité que vous avez à communiquer. Faites-vous de la télépathie?

Marinette : Euh, non, pas que je sache.

Alya : Tiens, tu crois à la télépathie toi?

Max : La magie Alya.

 _ **Il vient pour détruire l'interrupteur mais le Dessinateur l'efface et il fait un trou dans le mur.**_

Mylène : Excellents réflexes Nath!

 **Dessinateur: Voilà pour toi mon minou. Une petite baballe et ta chaîne pour faire joujou. Dommage, ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route sont effacés.**

 _ **Il efface le plancher jusqu'à Chat Noir qui tombe et se retient de ses mains.**_

Kim : Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait à Ladybug aussi, tant qu'à y être.

Nathanaël : Je m'en rappelle plus.

 **Chat Noir: Non, non, non, non, non.**

 **Papillon: Le Miraculous de Chat Noir. Prends-le. Prends-le maintenant.**

 **Dessinateur: Avant que tu t'en ailles, je crois que tu as quelque chose pour moi.**

 **Chat Noir: Ladybug, les chats n'ont pas neuf vies, c'est une légende.**

Max : Tu ne serais pas mort de tomber d'un étage à moins que tu atterrisses sur la tête mais vue le poids que tu as à la cheville, c'est techniquement impossible de tomber tête première.

 **Ladybug: Luckycharm! Une balle rebondissante!**

 **Dessinateur: Tu comptes vraiment m'arrêter avec ça Ladybug?**

 _ **Elle utilise sa vue spéciale.**_

 **Ladybug: Tu vas voir.**

 _ **Elle lance la balle qui brise toutes les lumières. De son yoyo, elle attrape le bras du Dessinateur, saisit le crayon et le casse.**_

 **Chat Noir: Ah dépêche.**

 _ **Le boulet disparaît, il revient à l'étage.**_

Mylène : Beaux réflexes Adrien.

Adrien : C'était surtout un soulagement incroyable.

Kim : Ça prend une sacrée force pour se retenir par les mains aussi longtemps et réussir à remonter aussi facilement.

 **Ladybug: Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Viens là. Bye-bye petit Papillon. Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **Nathanaël: Où on est là?**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir: Bien joué!**

 **Papillon: Non! Les Miraculous n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Un jour, je le tiendrai là tous les deux au creux de ma main et j'aurai le pouvoir absolu.**

Alya : Dans tes rêves espèces de vieux détraqué.

 **Scène: Collège**

 **Alya: Et que s'est-il passé quand Ladybug et Chat Noir sont arrivés?**

 **Chloé: C'est pas pour dire du mal mais franchement, ils n'ont fait qu'empirer les choses. Ils ont débarqués en catastrophe et ont pratiquement tout cassé dans ma chambre avec leur balle en plastique.**

 **Alya: Une balle en plastique.**

Rose : Oh Chloé, ce n'est vraiment pas sympathique.

Mylène : Ouais, je pensais que tu étais la plus grande fan de Ladybug?

Adrien : Non, c'est moi.

 _ **Marinette les observe et rit.**_

 **Sabrina: J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée hier soir à régler ces fameuses choses hyper importantes?**

 **Marinette: Je suis vraiment désolée Sabrina. Mais si ça te dit, on peut toujours se retrouver tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque pour travailler toutes les deux.**

 **Sabrina: Trop tard, Chloé et moi, on fait l'exposé ensemble.**

 **Marinette: Tu veux dire que tu vas faire l'exposé.**

 **Sabrina: Évidemment, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu.**

 **Marinette: Au fait, très sympa ton béret.**

 **Sabrina: Je sais ouais, c'est Chloé qui me l'a prêté. Ah, c'est vraiment ma meilleure amie. Chloé? J'ai terminé ton devoir de géographie.**

Alya se pencha pour n'être entendu que de Marinette. « Il n'y a rien à faire avec elle. Inutile d'essayer de l'aider, elle ne veut pas s'en sortir. »

Marinette : Ouais j'ai fini par le comprendre.

 **Adrien: Hey!**

 **Marinette: Aaaahh!**

 **Adrien: J'ai entendu parler de tes aventures avec Chat Noir hier. T'as pas eu trop peur?**

 **Marinette: Moi peur? Tu me chavires. Euh tu dede, je veux dire, tu veux rire. Oh! C'est de pire en pire.**

Alya : Non, je trouve que tu t'étais plutôt bien défendue ce coup-là.

 **Adrien: Okay! Et tu l'as trouvé comment Chat Noir? Il doit être génial?**

Marinette : Ah ouais. Tu as vu son air, il me prend pour une vraie dingue.

Nino : C'est quoi ça mec? Tu t'informes de ce qu'elle pense de Chat Noir?

Adrien : Tu aurais fait pareil non?

Nino : Euh… ouais… peut-être. Si la nana m'attirait vraiment.

Adrien lui tirât la langue.

 **Marinette: Qui, lui? Ah oui mais pas aussi génial que toi parce que qui pourrait l'être. Tu es le plus génial des gars géniaux.**

Alya : Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ça c'était pas génial.

Marinette : M'en parle pas.

 **Adrien: Donc, ça veut dire oui.**

Alya : Non! Mari, il venait carrément de t'avouer qu'il était Chat Noir.

Tikki : Il n'y avait rien à faire avec elle Alya. Dans ces temps-là, elle est comme en sorte de transe.

Alya : Mais, tu n'as pas plus allumé.

Tikki : Je me préparais à me protéger au cas où elle s'évanouisse.

 _ **Il tape Marinette sur l'épaule et s'en va.**_

 **Tikki: Tu te rends compte que tu viens juste de dire une centaine de fois à Adrien qu'il était génial?**

 **Marinette: Il a touché mon épaule. Je laverai plus jamais ma veste.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à contrôler tes émotions?**

Alya éclata de rire à la vue de son amie toujours aussi désespérante dans ses interactions avec Adrien. « Oh Mari, tu es trop grave tu sais. Complètement irrécupérable. »

« Oui je sais » Elle se cacha une nouvelle fois la tête dans les mains.

Nino intervint en faveur de l'héroïne. « Attends un peu Babe, je suis pas certain qu'elle est le cas le plus désespéré des deux. »

« Ah non? »

« Mon pote ici présent est un cas grave de dénie chronique. »

« Hey! Et tu prétends être mon meilleur pote? »

« Non mais attends, tu t'es vu là? Je croyais que Chat Noir ne flirtait qu'avec Ladybug? »

« Euh… bin… Marinette est Ladybug »

« Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire mon pote. Avec Chloé tu restais à des mètres de distance. Avec Marinette, c'est à peine si tu pouvais te contrôler. Allez mec, tu en pinçais déjà pour elle avoue? »

« Euh… je… »

Alya ne pût s'empêcher de renchérir.

« Allez, il a raison. Première chose que tu fais en la voyant le lendemain, c'est de t'informer de ce qu'elle pense de Chat Noir? Attends, j'ai rencontré Chat Noir des dizaines de fois et tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce que j'en pensais? »

« Bin… je sais pas… »

Marinette regardait le tout avec un sourire amusée alors que sa copine en rajoutait.

« Allez beau blond, elle vient de te dire cent fois que tu es génial… ouvre-toi les yeux. Comment ça se fait que t'aie pas allumé depuis tout ce temps? C'était évident qu'elle était dingue de toi. Prends-la dans tes bras, embrasse-là. Tu en avais envie et tu le sais. »

« Hey… non mais, une minute. »

« Oublie ça Babe, je sais exactement ce qui se passait. Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est M. Dénie. Il s'était tellement persuadé qu'il était amoureux de Ladybug qu'il voulait pas s'avouer qu'il en pinçait pour Marinette. C'aurait été un total déshonneur pour Mr. Nice Guy ici présent. Ça se fait pas de courir deux lièvres à la fois pour Adrien Agreste. »

« Hey vous avez fini d'être sur mon cas là? Je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris bon. Marinette était tellement différente avec Chat Noir. Je… »

La journaliste fit un sourire cruel. « Tu aimais ce que tu voyais? »

« Ouais d'accord, ouais elle était incroyable. Mais normal, lorsqu'on y pense, puisqu'elle est Ladybug. Seule la vraie Ladybug pouvait m'attirer autant que Marinette l'a fait. Avec ou sans le masque ma Lady. Et elle ne peut pas en dire autant… »

Marinette sortit de son mutisme. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Avec ou sans le masque ma Lady, tu n'as pas hésité à repousser Chat Noir. Tu es bien certaine d'être amoureuse de mes deux côtés? »

« Attends un peu… je… tu… »

« J'attends! »

« Je peux te donner plein d'exemples de rapprochements entre Ladybug et Chat Noir. »

« Je suis tout ouïe ma Lady. »

Marinette sembla plus nerveuse alors qu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire, ces moments où elle ne faisait pas la vie trop dure à son Chaton. C'est Alya qui vint à sa rescousse.

« Lady Wifi. Quand tu es sorti du congélateur, elle était visiblement très inquiète pour toi. »

Marinette souffla un peu. « Exactement. Et le Mime, quand tu m'as prise sur tes genoux pour nous grimper dans les airs. Je n'ai pas protesté.»

Nino en ajouta. « Oh et sa petite scène de jalousie avec Volpina sur le toit.»

Adrien ne capitula pas si rapidement « De faibles exemples comparativement à ce que vous venez de voir entre Chat Noir et Marinette. »

Marinette ne se laissa pas décontenancer. « Hey, dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui t'aie embrassé. »

« Pour rompre le sortilège. »

« D'accord et que dis-tu du fait que c'est Chat Noir qui a redonné la confiance à Ladybug quand elle allait tout abandonner. Sans toi, Chaton, je ne serais peut-être plus une superhéroïne. »

« Tu me fais confiance et alors? »

« La confiance est à la base de toutes relations solides. »

« Oui, on est partenaires… mais là je parle de sentiments plus profonds, d'attirance, d'amour. »

Marinette secoua ses couettes. « Pense ce que tu veux mais je suis certaine que d'ici la fin de la journée, il y aura plein d'autres exemples. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ma Lady, c'est ce qu'on va voir. »


	23. Horrificator

Nathanaël était assis seul à gribouiller sans but dans sa tablette à dessin. Il n'avait pas d'inspiration mais il voulait paraître occupé pour ne pas que personne ne lui pose de questions. Il n'avait pas le cœur à répondre, il se sentait un peu idiot.

Le dernier épisode lui avait confirmé tout ce qu'il savait déjà; Marinette ne s'intéressait pas à lui, elle ne le ferait jamais. Même au moment où elle avait appris son béguin pour elle, elle n'avait pas daigné lui donner une chance. Adrien lui avait volé son cœur, tout son cœur. Depuis ce fameux jour où il lui avait donné son parapluie, ce jour où le destin l'avait mis sur sa route, elle avait reconnu son âme sœur et ce n'était pas Nathanaël.

Le jeune artiste songeait au message du vieil homme la veille, à sa signification profonde. Leur classe dégageait une énergie particulière, leurs liens étaient étroits. Pas étonnant qu'autant de couple se soient formés au sein de ses camarades de classe. Étaient-ils tous des âmes sœur? Il était curieux de poser la question au vieil homme parce que beaucoup de ces unions semblaient évidentes. Il leva la tête et fit un tour d'horizon du gymnase.

Le couple le plus spectaculaire fût le premier à passer à l'inspection. Marinette était assise entre les jambes d'Adrien; il avait refermé ses bras autour de sa taille et appuyé son menton sur son épaule. Il l'écoutait bavarder joyeusement avec Alya en la gratifiant de baiser dans le cou de façon intermittente. À chaque fois, l'adolescente fermait doucement les yeux, en ne perdant pas le fil de la conversation. Elle promenait une main sur le bras de son copain et la remontait parfois jusque dans ses cheveux, dans un geste infiniment tendre. S'il restait objectif, il devait s'avouer qu'ils étaient vraiment beaux ensemble, le couple idéal. Était-il jaloux? Bien sûr. Mais il ne savait plus s'il était jaloux d'Adrien où jaloux de leur bonheur.

Il détourna légèrement la tête pour observer Alya et Nino. Sans être aussi mignons que leurs amis, ils n'en avaient pas l'air moins heureux. Ils dégageaient un côté plus sensuel, plus chaud. Tous leurs gestes semblaient être destinés à faire vivre l'enfer à l'autre; un enfer bien agréable. Tout en discutant avec Marinette, la journaliste lançait régulièrement des sourires enjôleurs à son copain. De son côté, le DJ promenait une main discrète dans le dos de son amie, descendant parfois tellement bas qu'on se demandait si le geste était encore décent. Alya ne bronchait cependant pas. Tout en maintenant la conversation avec sa meilleure copine, elle se permettait souvent des caresses plutôt prometteuses sur les cuisses de son partenaire. Elle semblait vouloir feindre que c'était totalement innocent, mais Nathanaël ne se laissait pas duper.

Il changea de cible et s'attarda à Mylène et Yvan qui discutaient paisiblement dans leur coin. C'était un couple plus discret, plus mature; leur attirance allait au-delà du physique, au-delà du superficiel. Ils se confortaient et se complétaient dans les moindres détails. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu conscience d'un froid entre les deux. En les regardant, il avait l'impression d'observer un couple qui avait traversé les épreuves et les années. Ils étaient magnifiques dans la sérénité de leur relation; un monument que bien peu de choses pouvaient ébranler. Il n'aurait pu imaginer un de ces deux-là avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le premier couple de la classe; à la vitesse à laquelle il s'était découverts, ils étaient probablement eux aussi des âmes sœur.

Enfin, il termina avec le couple formé d'Alix et Kim. Les deux sportifs s'affrontaient dans une joute animée. Leurs intonations étaient vive, leurs gestes éloquents et pourtant, rien de négatif ne se dégageait de leur interaction. Chaque couple vit l'amour de façon différente, pour ces deux adolescents, c'était la confrontation qui les rapprochait et les gardait en vie. Kim comme Alix avait besoin que la vie roule à cent à l'heure; aucun des deux n'aurait pu être heureux avec un partenaire passif. Il assista à ce qui semblait être une victoire de Kim et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire quand, de joie, l'athlète embrassa sa copine qui s'oublia momentanément dans le geste. Même avec des manières aussi cavalières, ils réussissaient à être attendrissants.

Visiblement, pour l'artiste, ces couples avec leurs ressemblances et leurs différences, leurs atouts et leurs travers, avaient toutes les chances de résister à la force du temps. Il soupira. Leur classe était visiblement le foyer à la base de relations durables, potentiellement riche en âmes sœurs. Avait-il lui aussi des chances d'y trouver la sienne?

Encore une fois, il promena son regard dans la pièce, cette fois, pour analyser les visages des jeunes filles qu'il côtoierait cette année. Il avait tellement passé de temps le nez dans son cahier à dessins, qu'il avait l'impression de les voir réellement pour la première fois.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Chloé et Sabrina à sa droite. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elles, mais il ne voulait pas s'y attarder. La fille du maire lui paraissait aussi laide que l'attitude qu'elle dégageait en permanence. Nathanaël n'était pas le genre d'homme à se faire prendre par un beau visage. Pour lui, la personnalité donnait à un individu tout son éclat et sa beauté. Sabrina était fade et sans vie, sans caractère, sans personnalité. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une marionnette. Elle finirait probablement avec un garçon à maman, habitué de se voir combler facilement et rapidement tous ses caprices.

Il dirigeât son regard vers la gauche ou Rose et Juleka bavardaient tranquillement. La jeune blonde aux grands yeux bleus était certes attirante mais son caractère exalté le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Le roux était, tout comme Rose, ce genre de personne qui était attirée par la beauté, l'équilibre, mais il préférait admirer la vie d'une façon plus sereine, gardant pour lui son émerveillement comme un trésor que personne ne pouvait lui voler. De plus, Rose avait déjà son propre prince, littéralement.

Juleka demeurait une énigme pour lui. Elle n'était ni volubile, ni versatile; elle était plutôt timide et réservée. Il ne réussissait pas à la voir adéquatement; elle était à moitié de dos et sa mèche violette cachait son visage. Il cherchât dans sa mémoire en quête de gestes ou de paroles de la jeune fille dont il avait été témoin. Il avait déjà travaillé en équipe avec elle, elle avait été brillante et créative. Le peu de conversations qu'ils avaient pu partager avait été agréables et il se rappelait s'être étonné de leurs nombreux points en commun.

Rose chuchota quelque chose à sa copine et elle se tourna pour rencontrer le regard de Nathanaël. Sitôt fait, elle eut un sourire gênée et s'empressa de se retourner. La minuscule partie visible de son visage semblait s'être empourprée et l'artiste en fût immédiatement troublé. Il avait été bombardé de ce genre de scène dans les dernières heures; il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Avait-il été aussi aveugle envers Juleka, qu'Adrien avec Marinette? Il n'eut pas le temps de se répondre, le prochain épisode commençait.

 **Horrificator**

 **Scène: Le collège**

 **Adrien: Non Agent Smith, c'est trop dangereux, il faut qu'on évacue.**

 **Mylène : Attendez inspecteur Jones, vous voulez fuir c'est ça hein? Alors que cette chose a dévoré ma famille, mes amis et même Sac à puce, mon chien adoré. Pas question. Je refuse de fuir. Oui, je n'ai plus peur de ce monstre. J'ai décidé de l'affronter et ensuite AAAAAAHHHH.**

 **Nino : Coupé.**

 _ **Mylène est cachée sous le bureau. Yvan enlève son masque.**_

Marinette : Je comprends pas Mylène. Tu as vécu Cœur de Pierre et la chute de la tour Eiffel, ça devrait être rien pour toi.

Mylène : Justement Marinette, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire depuis.

Yvan eut l'air inquiet. « Mais Mymy, tu m'en as jamais parlé. »

Mylène : Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça.

Yvan : On va travailler ensemble, d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête.

 **Yvan : Désolé Mylène.**

 **Nino : Mylène, c'est la dixième prise là et on a toujours pas la première scène.**

 **Alix : Non 14** **e** **prise mais bon, au point où on en est.**

Kim : Tu vois la différence entre toi et Max. Lui il aurait dit : « en fait il s'agit de la 14e prise et chacune d'elle a durée en moyenne 3 minutes et 12 secondes. »

Max : Je rappelle avoir pris ta défense plus tôt.

Kim : Arrête Max, tu sais bien que c'est pour rire.

 **Mylène : Je suis désolée. Je ferai mieux à la prochaine, je vous le promets.**

 **Rose : Quelqu'un veut à boire?**

Alix se tapa le front avec sa paume. « Rose, Rose, Rose… »

 **Nino : Ton personnage c'est l'héroïne. Elle est des forces spéciales, alors t'imagine bien qu'elle a peur de rien.**

 **Mylène : Je sais mais le masque que porte Yvan est vraiment trop réaliste. Moi ça me fait peur.**

Chloé : Réaliste… tu trouves ça réaliste toi.

Nathanaël : Hey, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Juleka : Et il était mortel Nath.

Le roux ne manquât pas sa chance, il avait besoin de savoir. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui fit un grand sourire de reconnaissance. Il le vit encore, le rouge sur les joues de Juleka, le sourire gêné, le regard déviant. Cela déclencha en lui une chaleur qui le déstabilisât un peu. Il n'avait pas oublié Marinette, pas encore, mais il ne voulait pas ignorer Juleka. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

 **Yvan : Mais non, c'est que moi Mylène, y'a pas de quoi avoir peur.**

 **Chloé : Moi c'est quand il enlève son masque qu'il me fait peur.**

 _ **Elle et Sabrina rient.**_

Chloé : Désolé Yvan.

Le garçon se tourna surpris vers la fille du maire. Son expression de stupeur se changea en un sourire franc. Tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance. Chloé semblait vouloir s'améliorer, il lui donnerait l'occasion de le faire.

 **Marinette : Ah mais quelle peste celle-là.**

 **Nino : Yvan remet vite ton masque. Il faut que tu restes dans ton rôle et toi Mylène, faut vraiment que tu te ressaisisses.**

 _ **Yvan remets son masque.**_

 **Mylène : Il faut que je chante ma berceuse, y'a que ça qui arrive à me calmer. Loup qui pue, loup qui pue perdu dans le bois qui pue, loup qui… aaaaaahhhh.**

 _ **Elle vient de reculer dans Adrien.**_

Chloé : Ok, elle vient d'où cette chanson débile?

Nino : Si tu t'étais mêlée un peu plus en primaire, tu l'aurais su.

 **Chloé : Et l'oscar de l'actrice la plus nulle et la plus froussarde qui arrive même à avoir peur de son ombre revient à Mylène.**

Chloé : Désolé aussi Mylène.

Mylène : C'est ok Chloé!

 **Adrien : Chloé, t'es pas sympa.**

 **Chloé : Ouais, oh, ça va.**

 _ **Mylène se sauve et Marinette tente de la suivre.**_

 **Marinette : Mylène! Quelqu'un peut aller la chercher?**

 **Yvan : Mylène, attends.**

 _ **Il enlève son masque et part à sa poursuite. Il la retrouve assis sur un banc.**_

 **Yvan : N'écoute pas toute cette bande de nullos. C'est facile de se moquer quand on est pas devant la caméra. Tu te débrouilles super bien. Allez reviens. Je te promets que je crierai plus doucement.**

Rose : Vous êtes vraiment chou à voir tous les deux vous savez?

 _ **Elle lui fait un faible sourire. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche et lui tend.**_

 **Yvan : Tiens, c'est un badge de mon groupe préféré : les zombies de la mort.**

Alix prit un ton sarcastique: T'as raison Rose, c'est vraiment mignon tout ça.

Marinette : Hey! Ils ont leur façon d'être romantique.

Alix : Tu sais moi le romantisme…

Elle fit une grimace.

 _ **Elle l'épingle sur son foulard.**_

 **Mylène : Euh, c'est super gentil de ta part Yvan mais, ils ont raison, je suis une trop mauvaise actrice. Excuse-moi**

 _ **Elle se sauve dans les toilettes.**_

 **Papillon : Le tournage d'un film. Oh oui! C'est le lieu de tellement d'émotions. Certaines sont simulées, mais d'autres, en revanche, sont bien réelles. Envole-toi maléfique Akuma et va prendre le contrôle de cette jeune artiste incomprise.**

Sabrina : Mais pourquoi il s'acharne sur nous? On est des millions dans Paris.

D'inconfort, Adrien gigota discrètement. Marinette sentit le trouble qui envahissait son compagnon, elle leva la main pour aller lui caresser les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle entendit le faible ronronnement dans la poitrine de son copain, elle se sourit à elle-même.

 **Nino : Alors là bravo Chloé, bien joué! Comment on va faire sans notre actrice principale maintenant?**

 **Chloé : Arrête, on a pas besoin d'elle. Elle est nulle comme comédienne.**

 **Yvan : C'est toi qui es nulle. Mylène est en train de pleurer dans les toilettes à cause de toi.**

 **Chloé : Quoi? Moi je suis nulle?**

 **Marinette : Hey, du calme tout le monde. On se détend. Bon c'est vrai Chloé est nulle. Ce n'est pas en se disputant qu'on fera revenir Mylène. En tant que productrice, je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'on ait fini le tournage ce soir.**

 **Max : La date limite pour le festival du court métrage étudiant est demain soir. Il nous reste donc 26 heures, 15 minutes et 14 euh 13 secondes pour finir.**

Alix : Vraiment Max, les secondes aussi?

 **Marinette : Merci Max. Mais on doit aussi faire le montage, le mixage, la bande son.**

 **Adrien : Sinon, qui reprend le rôle de Mylène?**

Alya : Quelqu'un ici avait lu le scénario et se demandait qui il allait embrasser.

Adrien se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Bah, je m'étais fait à l'idée que ce soit Mylène. »

 **Chloé : Euh, moi bien sûr.**

Adrien se pencha vers Alya pour murmurer. « Mais je ne m'étais pas préparer à ça. »

 **Alya : Mais t'as même pas lu le scénario.**

 **Chloé : Bien sûr que si. C'est très mal écrit mais j'ai quand même lu toute la première scène : celle qui se finit sur un baiser entre l'agent Smith et l'inspecteur Jones.**

 _ **Marinette s'imagine la scène dans sa tête avec horreur.**_

Alya éclata de rire. « Et c'est ainsi que le monde de Marinette Dupain-Cheng venait de basculer. »

Adrien : Je suis déçu ma Lady, même en Adrien, tu me voyais comme un garçon qui se sauve avec n'importe quelle belle fille. Lila et maintenant Chloé.

Marinette : Hey, tu dois avouer que tu ne les rembarres pas non plus.

Adrien : J'essaie simplement d'être un gentleman.

 _ **Alya vient la réveiller et Marinette la prend par le collet.**_

Alya : Et dire que c'est toi qui a peur de moi.

 **Marinette : C'est toi qui as écrit ça?**

 **Alya : Attend, on se calme. J'ai pas écrit cette scène.**

 **Nino : Bah, en fait, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite. C'est... c'est rien qu'une petite modif que j'ai imaginée pour bien lancer l'histoire.**

 **Alya : Quoi? T'as osé réécrire mon scénario sans me demander mon avis. Ça se fait trop pas.**

 **Nino : Attends une minute, tu veux dire notre scénario.**

Alya : Hey monsieur le réalisateur, t'en avais parlé à ton pote avant de décider qu'il allait embrasser une fille.

Nino : Non mais Adrien est un professionnel. Je veux dire, il sait joué la comédie. Il a sûrement dû embrasser plein de beau modèle comme ça, pour les photos et tout.

Adrien : Nope! Je fais que du solo.

Nino : Vraiment mec, alors pas de plateaux avec de belles nanas qui tournent autour de toi. Tu viens de briser une de mes fantasmes là.

Adrien éclatât de rire. « Oui, il arrive que je suis sur un plateau avec plein de belles filles, mais elles posent pour la ligne féminine et moi la ligne masculine. »

Nino : Ouf! Mec, t'as bien failli briser un de mes rêves là. Si je vais te voir sur un plateau, invite moi à un de ceux-là tu veux bien? Aïe! Babe!

Alya venait de lui donner un coup de coussin bien senti.

 **Rose : Un jus de fruit.**

 **Adrien : Merci Rose.**

 **Chloé : Ah, mais on s'en fiche de qui a écrit quoi. On a pas un film à terminer là maintenant.**

 _ **Elle vole le verre de jus des mains d'Adrien.**_

Marinette : Tu ne te défends même pas.

Adrien : Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, la pousser en bas du bureau.

Marinette : Arrête, c'est Chloé, t'as qu'à lui ruiner son brushing.

 **Max : Elle a raison, M. Damoclès ne nous permet d'utiliser les locaux que jusqu'à 18 heures. Ce qui nous laisse 9 heures, 12 minutes et 12 secondes, non 11, 10, 9, 8, 7…**

Max : Ok, je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

 _ **Marinette attire Alya vers elle.**_

 **Marinette : Adrien et Chloé ne peuvent pas s'embrasser. C'est hors de question.**

 **Alya : De toute façon, ça ne colle pas du tout avec l'histoire. Le voyage émotionnel du héros, il est...**

Nino : Babe? Le voyage émotionnel du héros? Vraiment?

Alya : Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi là?

Nino : Tu te prenais vraiment au sérieux.

Alya : Tu n'étais pas mieux M. le réalisateur.

 **Marinette : Attends une seconde.**

 _ **Elle va rejoindre les autres.**_

 **Marinette : On ne va quand même pas laisser Mylène quitter le plateau sans réagir. Ça ne serait pas juste. C'est elle que nous avons tous choisie pour être l'actrice principale. Ce film on est censé le faire tous ensemble. On doit tous la soutenir. Je vais aller la chercher et la ramener.**

Mylène : Merci Marinette de m'avoir soutenue.

Chloé : Hey attends, elle voulait simplement m'empêcher d'embrasser Adrien.

Nathanaël : Je pensais jamais dire ça avant, mais Chloé a raison là.

Alya : Hey, ça aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu traficoter pour que ce soit elle qui embrasse Adrien.

Adrien : Euh, elle l'a fait non?

Marinette : Jamais de la vie.

Adrien : Mais, il y a pas un moment où on s'est presqu'embrassé.

Marinette : Ce n'était pas mon idée.

Adrien : Ah non?

Mylène : Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait aucun objection à ce que moi je le fasse. Alors, c'était tout de même une belle marque de confiance.

Marinette : Je savais que toi tu l'aurais fait pour des raisons professionnelles seulement.

Mylène : Bien sûr. Je préfère de loin embrasser mon gros nounours.

Elle se jetât au coup d'Yvan pour l'embrasser.

Adrien : Hey! Vraiment?

Marinette : Chaton! T'es sérieux là?

 **Chloé : Il faut toujours que t'essaie de sauver la situation, pas vrai Marinette? Et bien, en tout cas, bon courage pour retrouver cette poule mouillée de Mylène.**

Rose : C'est pas pour rien que c'est notre déléguée de classe.

Mylène : Ouais, elle est vraiment dévouée.

 _ **Mylène pleure dans les toilettes.**_

 **Mylène : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours peur de tout comme ça? Je suis trop nulle.**

 **Papillon : Horrificator, je suis le Papillon. Jusqu'à présent, tu as été victime de la peur, mais maintenant, c'est toi qui inspireras la peur et une fois que tu auras effrayé ceux qui se sont moqués de toi, tu devras me rendre un service en échange.**

 **Mylène : C'est d'accord Papillon.**

 _ **Elle se transforme.**_

Mylène se cacha la tête dans les mains. « Oh mon Dieu, je suis laide, je suis laide, je suis laide. » Elle releva la tête. « Nino, j'espère que tu te consoles là! »

Nino : Arrêtes, tu es peut-être affreuse, mais tu es tout de même cool.

Max : Et le score de Chloé vient de passer à 6.

Kim : Dis donc Chloé, tu te donnes dans l'akumatisation.

Chloé : Ouais bon, ça va, on a compris.

 **Marinette : Mylène? Mylène?**

 _ **Elle remarque la substance dans le miroir et y touche avec dégoût.**_

Adrien : Tu n'étais pas plus inquiète que ça? On voit pas ça tous les jours.

Marinette : Il y avait plus urgent.

Adrien : Quoi?

 **Alya : Marinette? T'as retrouvé Mylène?**

 **Marinette : Non.**

 **Alya : Bon, dans ce cas, t'as intérêt à te ramener fissa. Là y'a du bécotage dans l'air et ça va pas trop te plaire.**

 _ **Elles quittent.**_

Adrien : Oh, je vois!

 **Papillon : Il est temps pour toi de faire régner la terreur Horrificator. Allez, prospère!**

 _ **Dans la classe, le tournage se poursuit.**_

Marinette : Vous ne m'avez même pas donné le temps de trouver Mylène.

Nino : On avait pas de temps et Chloé faisait disons, beaucoup de pressions.

 **Alix : Horrificator prise 15.**

 **Nino : Et action.**

 **Chloé : Oh, je n'ai pas peur de cet horrifi machin chouette inspecteur je sais plus comment tu t'appelles. Allez, embrasse-moi.**

Alix : Wow Adrien, tu t'es vu la tête, on dirait que t'allais embrasser le monstre là.

 **Marinette : Coupé.**

Marinette : Non mais attends, c'était quoi ça? Avec la performance qu'elle venait de donner, tu aurais dû dire coupé bien avant.

 _ **Nino bouscule Adrien en allant rejoindre Marinette.**_

Adrien : Hey, mec, pourquoi tu t'en ai pris à moi?

Nino : Désolé mon pote, j'avais les nerfs en boule là.

 **Nino : Non mais Marinette, ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qui te prends? On est en plein tournage là et c'est moi le réalisateur, je te signale. C'est moi qui dis coupé et personne d'autre, c'est compris?**

 **Marinette : Oui et moi je suis la productrice et Mylène est le premier rôle féminin.**

 **Nino : Mais, on a plus le temps et franchement, tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe, mais Mylène est introuvable. Allez, on reprend depuis le début.**

Marinette : Comment ça Mylène est introuvable. Tu ne m'avais même pas donné le temps de la ramener que tu te lançais déjà dans le tournage.

Nino : Je voulais juste finir ce foutu film.

 **Adrien : Et c'est reparti pour un tour.**

Alya : Quel enthousiasme.

Adrien : Même les séances photos avec Vincent ne sont pas aussi interminables.

 _ **Il sursaute au moment où Juleka retouche son maquillage.**_

 **Alya : N'importe quoi. L'agent Smith n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à draguer là. Sac à puce vient de se faire dévorer, tu te souviens?**

 **Nino : Ce film, tu veux qu'on le finisse ou quoi?**

 **Chloé : On a qu'à transformer l'agent Smith en infirmière et ça règlera le problème.**

 **Alya : Euh, désolé mais ça règlerait quoi?**

 **Chloé : J'en sais rien. Mais la tenue d'infirmière, moi, ça me va trop bien.**

 **Nino : Oh non, sérieux, on va pas encore réécrire le scénario?**

Adrien : Cette expression là ma Lady, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Tu as une idée brillante, n'est-ce pas?

Marinette : Tu me connais bien Chaton.

Adrien : Et tu ne portes pas le masque.

Marinette : Ça va, j'ai compris.

 **Alya : Je vous préviens, je refuse que mon nom apparaisse au générique.**

 **Chloé : Mais, on s'en fiche de toi de toute façon.**

 **Alya : Quoi?**

 **Marinette : Ça suffit, c'est bon. On se calme, d'accord. Rappelez-vous que ce film est un travail d'équipe. Ton idée d'infirmière est vraiment géniale Chloé.**

Alya : Manipulatrice! Encore une fois! Chat Noir et maintenant Chloé. Dis donc, tu me l'as déjà fait à moi aussi?

Marinette : Jamais de la vie voyons.

Alya : Tant mieux.

 **Chloé : Bien sûr qu'elle est géniale cette idée, vu que c'est la mienne.**

 **Marinette : Oui sauf qu'il y a un ennui : on a pas de tenue d'infirmière.**

Mylène : Très beau jeu d'actrice Marinette.

Marinette : Merci au fait que je dois mentir en permanence.

 **Chloé : OH!**

 **Alya : Voilà! Et c'est pour ça que cette idée est débile et qu'on va vite l'oublier.**

 **Marinette : À mon avis, le mieux ce serait que ton assistante et toi vous descendiez à l'infirmerie faire des essayages.**

 **Chloé : Kim, Max, allez venez. Vous venez d'être promus styliste et garde du corps.**

 _ **Kim a l'air perplexe et Max malheureux. Avec Sabrina, ils quittent la classe.**_

Nathanaël : Wow Max, ça l'air de te faire vachement plaisir.

Max : Je considère que je suis le dernier prospect potentiel pour tenir le rôle de styliste.

 **Nino : Bien joué madame la productrice! Une actrice de perdue, une de plus.**

 **Marinette : Oui, mais maintenant, on s'est débarrassé de Chloé.**

Chloé : Oui mais j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu.

Marinette : Pas à ce moment-là.

 **Nino : Ok, et on fait quoi?**

 **Marinette : On va chercher Mylène, elle est là quelque part.**

 **Nino : Attention, je te préviens : que ça dure pas deux heures, on a pas le temps. On a besoin d'une actrice.**

 **Alya : Marinette pourrait le faire.**

 **Marinette : Quoi? Euh… non, je suis pas actrice. Euh, je suis la productrice.**

Marinette : Tu vois, c'était pas mon idée.

 **Alya l'amène à part.**

 **Alya : Tu n'as pas envie d'embrasser Adrien?**

 **Marinette : Si, mais pas comme ça.**

Mylène : Tu vois Chloé, c'est ça la différence avec Marinette. Elle ne manipule pas les gens pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.

Chloé : Non mais elle les manipule pour ne pas avoir ce qu'elle ne veut pas.

 _ **Dans la cour, Chloé, Sabrina, Max et Kim se rendent à l'infirmerie et l'Horrificator les guette.**_

 **Chloé : Une tenue d'infirmière. Ah, je suis vraiment géniale, même ce boulet de Marinette a aimé mon idée.**

Alya : Tu n'avais pas encore allumé.

 _ **Dans la classe, Marinette et Alya discute.**_

 **Marinette : Je te préviens, je fais ça pour te rendre service. Dès que Mylène revient, moi je lui redonne aussitôt son rôle.**

Alix : Et ça aurait eu l'air de quoi ce film au final avec une actrice différente pour chaque scène?

Marinette : Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

 **Alya : Mais oui, on le sait. T'inquiète. En tout cas, réfléchi; d'ici ce soir, tu auras enfin embrassé ton Adrien.**

 _ **Anxieuse, Marinette se cache derrière le script.**_

 _ **Chloé vient pour ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie mais s'arrête.**_

Marinette : Et elle vient d'allumer. Je dois te le donner Chloé, tu n'es pas si bête que ça. Il te faut juste un peu de temps.

 **Chloé : Oh, hey, mais attendez, c'est louche. Marinette n'aime jamais mes idées. On dirait que vous vous êtes bien fait avoir. Les garçons, trouvez-moi une tenue, on ne sait jamais.**

 **Kim : T'as pas entendu un truc.**

 **Max : Non, quoi?**

 _ **Ils voient l'ombre du monstre et crient.**_

Kim : Ça s'était un des moments les plus déments de ma vie.

Alix : Et pourtant tu t'es fait menacer par un homme en pierre et courir après par une panthère qui parle.

Kim : Ouais mais ça c'était un monstre.

 _ **Dans la classe, on se prépare pour la prochaine scène. Marinette regarde Adrien se faire maquiller.**_

 **Marinette : Oh, c'est dingue, j'arrive pas à y croire.**

Alya : Attends Mari, essuie un peu la bave que t'as au coin de la bouche,

 **Adrien : T'as dit quoi?**

 **Marinette : Euh rien, je disais que… bien… il fallait qu'on puisse y croire.**

 **Adrien : T'inquiète pas, tu seras très bien.**

 _ **Elle relaxe alors qu'il met la main sur son épaule.**_

Nino : Tu peux vraiment pas garder tes mains pour toi quand elle est là mec.

 **Nino : Tout le monde est prêt? Moteur.**

 **Alix : Horrificator, prise 16.**

 **Nino : Action.**

 **Marinette : Je n'ai pas peur de ce monstre, inspecteur Jones.**

 _ **Ils se rapprochent pour s'embrasser.**_

Alya : Tiens, c'est drôle ça, beau blond; tu n'as pas l'air si réticent d'embrasser Marinette. C'est même toi qui fait le premier geste. Les yeux qui ferment et tout, ça allait être un baiser mémorable ça non?

 **Chloé : Coupé! Ah je le savais.**

Adrien : AH! CHLOÉ!

Marinette : Euh, Chaton. Tu peux rien n'y changer.

 **Nino : Non mais je rêve. Y'a que moi qui a le droit de dire coupé.**

 **Chloé : Ah bien tenté Marinette. Tout ton discours sur le travail d'équipe, c'était pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos. Ouvre les yeux, ton petit film minable ne gagnera rien à ce festival si je joue pas dedans vu que mon père fait partie du jury.**

Nino : C'est ce que je voulais dire par pression tantôt.

 **Max : AAAAAAAAHHHHHH.**

 **Adrien : Vous avez entendu ça?**

 **Chloé : Si c'est encore une de tes magouilles pour te débarrasser de moi, désolée, ça ne marche plus. Sans compter que….**

 **Kim et Max : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **Marinette : Ces cris sont très inquiétants. Allons voir ce qui se passe.**

 _ **Tout le monde quitte sauf Rose.**_

 **Rose : Je prépare un sandwich.**

Sabrina : Rose? Sérieusement? Un Sandwich?

Rose : Je prenais mon rôle au sérieux, c'est tout.

 _ **Nino film avec son téléphone.**_

 **Adrien : Hey ho! Vous êtes où? Kim, Max. Répondez les gars.**

 **Marinette : J'ai déjà vu cette substance rose, mais où? Oh! Dans les toilettes.**

 **Adrien : Ça appartient à Kim.**

Alya : Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tu te rabats sur Adrien.

Marinette : Je sais pas… ça… ça me paraissait juste évident.

Tikki : L'instinct. Les âmes de Ladybug et Chat noir ont tendance à se rapprocher en cas d'urgence, même sans le masque.

Marinette : Vraiment?

Tikki : Oui, inconsciemment, tu vas aller chercher l'aide de ton partenaire, et lui de même. Même lorsque vous n'êtes pas transformés, vos âmes communiquent, vous rechercher le réconfort et les idées chez l'autre. C'est tout à fait normal.

 **Nathanaël (** _ **en panique**_ **): Quelqu'un les a enlevés.**

Alix : Euh… Nath… tu délirais là.

 **Alya : Ou ils nous font juste une très mauvaise blague.**

 **Marinette : Il faut qu'on aille voir le proviseur tout de suite pour lui dire ce qui se passe. Hey Nino, s'il te plaît, arrête un peu de filmer.**

 **Nino : Tu rigoles. Le film devient génial là.**

Alya : J'avoue Babe que tu as su saisir l'opportunité.

 **Marinette : Il est temps que mon alter-ego entre en scène.**

 _ **Adrien tente de s'échapper.**_

 **Nino : Hey Adrien, où est-ce que tu vas?**

 **Adrien : J'ai oublié la veste de l'inspecteur Jones et il faut que je l'aie dans la scène suivante, pas vrai?**

Marinette : Wow, beaux réflexes Chaton.

 _ **Adrien se précipite vers la classe alors que les autres se rendent au bureau du proviseur. L'Horrificator saute d'un côté à l'autre de la cour d'école en laissant une substance mauve derrière lui.**_

 **Adrien : Allez, à nous de jouer Plagg.**

 **Plagg : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?**

 _ **Adrien lui met son soulier dans la figure.**_

 **Plagg : Mwah eeerk.**

Plagg : Il y a sûrement une association pour la protection des kwamis à laquelle je peux me plaindre pour mauvais traitement.

Tikki : Attends, ça peut pas être pire que ton fromage.

Plagg : Tu veux parier? Adrien, enlève ta chaussure.

Adrien lui fit un regard indifférent et retourna à la projection.

 **Adrien : C'est pour qu'on croit que j'ai disparu.**

 **Plagg : Quand je pense que tu dis toujours que je sens le camembert.**

 **Adrien : Plagg, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **On frappe à la porte du bureau du proviseur**_ **.**

 **Alya : M. Damoclès, vous êtes là?**

 **Rose : Oh non, on dirait que le proviseur a lui aussi disparu.**

Kim : J'aurais aimé voir son expression quand Mylène a débarqué dans son bureau.

M. Damoclès : Hum Hum! Je doute fort que vous ayez apprécié jeune homme.

Les élèves se retournèrent et aperçurent leur proviseur qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec leur professeure qui affichait un air amusé.

Kim :Euh… oui monsieur, désolé.

 _ **Ils entrent tous dans le bureau sauf Marinette qui laisse son téléphone par terre et se sauve à la bibliothèque.**_

 **Marinette : Il faut faire quelque chose. Tikki, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Nino filme dans le bureau du proviseur.**_

 **Nino : Hey, quelqu'un a vu l'agent Smith? Euh, je veux dire, euh, Marinette?**

Alya : Elle a pas fait une scène que tu confonds déjà. Tu étais vraiment dedans.

 _ **Ils sortent du bureau alors que la fenêtre se couvre de substance mauve.**_

 **Alya : Ah non! C'est le téléphone de Marinette.**

 _ **Ils remarquent la substance qui couvre la cour.**_

 **Chloé : Vite, vérifiez les fenêtres.**

 **Juleka : Truc de dingue.**

Rose : Comment tu fais pour rester toujours aussi calme?

Juleka : Quand ça me change du quotidien, c'est… tu vois?

 **Chloé : Oh, on est coincés. Je vais tout de suite, prévenir mon père.**

 **Nino : Ça sert à rien, tu sais bien qu'il y a jamais de réseau dans les films d'horreur.**

 **Yvan : J'ai zéro barre.**

 **Nathanaël : Aucun signal.**

 **Nino : Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Trop la classe.**

Sabrina : Et depuis quand un film d'horreur c'est la classe?

Alix : Depuis que c'est trop cool.

 **Ladybug : Est-ce que tout va bien?**

 **Nino : Ladybug? Dans mon film? Mais c'est mortel.**

 **Alya : Et sur mon Ladyblog!**

Nino : Hey, tu me cachais. Tu aurais juste pu me demander mon vidéo au lieu de te foutre devant l'objectif.

Alya : Désolé tu sais, moi, quand il s'agit de Ladybug.

Nino : Ouais, je sais, malheureusement.

 **Ladybug : Il va falloir qu'on évacue le bâtiment dans le calme. C'est d'accord?**

 **Chat Noir : Hum hum! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire Ladybug.**

 **Nino : Oh là. C'est hyper mortel.**

 **Chat Noir : J'ai essayé de faire un trou dans ce truc visqueux, mais c'est impossible. Alors, il semblerait qu'on soient tous coincés ici. Malgré ça, essayez de vous détendre. Je peux te parler une seconde ma Lady? Toi et moi, on sait que le Papillon a fait une nouvelle victime dans ce collège.**

Max : Maintenant qu'on sait qu'on est confinés dans le bâtiment, pourquoi personne ne s'est demandé comment ces deux-là on fait pour entrer?

Les élèves se regardèrent stupéfaits. En effet, pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé? Ils commencèrent à réaliser le nombre d'indices qu'ils avaient tous laissé s'échapper dans la dernière année.

 **Ladybug : Si on veut se débarrasser de cette substance rose et sortir d'ici, il n'y a qu'un moyen : on doit capturer l'akuma de la victime.**

 **Chat Noir : Exactement, j'adore quand tu lis dans mes pensées.**

 **Ladybug : Ah! On ferait bien de trouver cette chose rapidement et ses prisonniers aussi.**

 **Chat Noir : Wow, t'as encore lu dans mes pensées.**

Marinette : Seigneur Adrien, tu as vraiment de la salive à gaspiller quand tu es Chat Noir!

 **Nino : Faites pas attention à moi. Ah, Ladybug et Chat noir à la recherche des disparus de notre collège. Ce film, je le sens, il va être trop mortel.**

 **Ladybug : Suivez-nous et restez bien groupés. C'est aussi valable pour toi Spielberg.**

Alya : Mention d'honneur pour celle-là Mari!

 _ **Dans un repère sombre, l'Horrificator amène Max grâce à sa queue.**_

 **Max : Ah, hé, Ah Lâchez-moi. Aille!**

Rose : Max, tu devais totalement paniquer.

Max : Ce n'est pas mon meilleur souvenir Rose, en effet.

 _ **L'Horrificator le met dans un genre de cratère. Max le regarde avec frayeur, ce qui fait grossir le monstre.**_

 **Papillon : Absorbe leur peur Horrificator. Nourris t'en. Elle te donnera de la force et très bientôt, c'est toi qui m'en donneras en retour.**

 _ **Horrificator crache une substance qui enferme Max dans le cratère.**_

Chloé : Yeurk! Mylène, tu es de loin l'akumatisé le plus dégoûtant que l'on ait eu.

Mylène : Je sais, j'ai vraiment hâte que ce soit fini.

 _ **Le groupe d'élèves coure dans la cour.**_

 **Chloé : On sera bien mieux toutes les deux qu'avec ces boulets. Pourquoi rester avec eux? Si on se cache de notre côté, on attirera moins l'attention.**

Alix : Avec ta manie de crier après tout le monde, oublie ça.

 _ **Le groupe arrive dans la classe. Ladybug trouve le soulier d'Adrien.**_

 **Ladybug : Regardez.**

 **Chat Noir : Oh, quelqu'un sait à qui ça appartient?**

Marinette : Tu aurais juste pu ne rien dire. Feindre l'innocence ne fait qu'attirer l'attention.

Kim : Avec la bande d'aveugles qu'on est, aucune chance.

 **Nino : C'est le basket d'Adrien.**

 **Ladybug : C'est bizarre. Là il n'y a pas assez de substance rose.**

 **Nathanaël : Si, si, là il y en a.**

Nathanaël : Morale de l'histoire, on se tient loin de la substance rose.

 _ **Il se fait enlever par la queue de l'Horrificator. Le bureau est catapulté et l'Horrificator sort de sa cachette en criant.**_

 **Ladybug : Vite, fuyez.**

 _ **Les élèves crient en s'enfuyant faisant grossir l'Horrificator. Il ne reste que Ladybug, Chat Noir, Nino et Juleka dans la classe. L'Horrificator se tourne vers Juleka.**_

 **Juleka : Ça déchire.**

Rose : Tu n'avais pas peur, même pas un tout petit peu?

Chloé : Elle jouait la comédie voyons.

Juleka : Non, je trouvais ça plutôt cool.

 _ **L'Horrificator crie au point de la décoiffer.**_

 **Juleka : Ça déchire grave.**

 _ **L'Horrificator diminue.**_

Nathanaël : Tu n'avais définitivement pas peur. Tu es incroyable.

Il avait réussi. Encore une fois, il avait la réaction escomptée. Il commençait à réellement apprécier la situation. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps cela durait; combien de temps avait-il perdu?

 _ **Il crache sur Juleka mais Ladybug la sauve à temps.**_

 **Chat Noir : Alors, c'est quoi ton nom? Vomitor.**

 _ **Le monstre crache**_

 **Chat Noir : Les chats n'ont pas peur des crapauds comme toi.**

Alya : Tu parles sincèrement comme cela au nom de tous les chats? Tu leur as demandé leur avis?

 _ **Nino filme alors que Chat Noir dévie les jets de baves. Ladybug attrape Nino et le sort.**_

 **Ladybug : On a intérêt à vite trouver où se cache l'akuma.**

 **Chat Noir : Je vois rien de spécial. Enfin, à part la bave bien sûr.**

 _ **L'Horrificator crache et ils se retrouvent à combattre dans la cour d'école. Les autres élèves sont cachés derrière un mur. L'Horrificator crient et les effraient, ce qui a pour effet de le faire grossir.**_

 **Ladybug : La peur! C'est la peur qui donne la force à cette chose.**

Adrien : Très bon sens de l'observation ma Lady.

 _ **L'Horrificator attaque mais elle pare avec son yo-yo. Elle réussit à lui attacher la main. L'Horrificator pare l'attaque de Chat noir et le cloue à la clôture avec sa bave. Il lance Ladybug sur un panier de basket et lui fait subir le même sort.**_

Chloé : Et c'est ça nos héros, ça lui a pas pris de temps pour vous mettre HS.

Adrien : On était pas HS.

 _ **Les autres élèves crient et l'Horrificator grossit en se dirigeant vers eux. Il arrête devant Yvan, le lèche et prends Alix et Nathanaël.**_

Mylène : Yeurk! Désolé pour ça gros nounours.

 **Rose : Oh non, le monstre a enlevé Alix et Nath.**

Kim : Nath, j'avais même pas vu que tu avais réussi à te libérer.

Nathanaël : Ça a été de très courte durée.

 _ **Le monstre quitte par une porte et la scelle avec sa bave.**_

 **Ladybug : Je crois que plus nous avons peur de cette chose, plus elle devient puissante. Pour la vaincre, il va falloir vaincre notre peur.**

 **Chat Noir : D'accord. Mais avant de pouvoir se débarrasser de ce gros pot de colle, on doit sortir de là.**

 _ **Il agrandit son bâton et frappe derrière Ladybug qui lui fait de gros yeux. Le panneau du panier de basket se détruit et Ladybug est libérée. Elle lance son yoyo pour attraper le bâton de Chat noir qui fait effet de levier et brise la substance pour le libérer. Ils se dirigent vers la porte mais n'arrivent pas à la faire céder.**_

Adrien : Tu vois Clo, on était pas HS.

 **Ladybug : Tu as vu que la chose a laissé Yvan tranquille.**

 **Chat Noir : Oui, c'est vrai que c'était bizarre.**

 **Ladybug : Oh! Je crois que ce monstre, c'est Mylène.**

Alix : Quoi? Tu dis ça comme ça, et le gros matou, il allume pas. Comment elle aurait pu savoir que c'est Mylène?

Adrien : C'est la première qu'on a sauvé et ça a été tellement médiatisé. Yvan et Mylène, c'est comme Ladybug et Chat Noir, inséparables.

Mylène : Oh, c'est vraiment mignon de dire ça Adrien.

 **Alya : Elles sont où Sabrina et Chloé?**

 **Ladybug : On va les trouver, t'inquiète. Enfin, si on arrive à sortir d'ici.**

 _ **Dans une classe, Sabrina barricade la porte.**_

 **Chloé : Oh, heureusement que je suis brillante et que j'ai de super idées. Personne ne pourra franchir notre barricade. On peut enfin se détendre et laisser Chat Noir et Ladybug faire tout le travail.**

 _ **Derrière, Sabrina se fait enlever. Chloé se tourne et voit le monstre qui crie.**_

Alix : Comment elle a fait pour se rendre là?

Chloé : Je sais pas mais elle y était.

 **Chloé : AAAAAAHHHHH!**

 _ **Les autres élèves l'entendent et se dirigent vers la classe.**_

 **Chat Noir : On arrive trop tard.**

 **Ladybug : Regarde, on peut traquer le monstre.**

 _ **Ils suivent les traces du monstre jusqu'à une porte.**_

 **Nino : Oh, comme c'est excitant.**

Alya : Et c'est moi que tu trouvais intense.

 **Chat Noir : Oui, d'accord, mais mets-là en sourdine si tu veux bien.**

Alya : Même Chat noir trouve que tu délires.

 **Nino : Désolé.**

 _ **Ils ouvrent la porte et se retrouvent dans un couloir sombre. Ils arrivent dans une pièce avec plein de cocons de bave.**_

Mylène : Ouah, ça fout la chair de poule.

Marinette : Ouais, on voit pas ça tous les jours.

 **Papillon : Leur peur te donnera assez de force pour vaincre Ladybug et Chat Noir. Il est temps de m'apporter leurs Miraculous.**

 **Ladybug : Eh oh! Y'a quelqu'un?**

 **Chloé : Ladybug, c'est moi. Chloé Bourgeois.**

 **Ladybug : T'en fais pas, on va te sortir de là.**

 **Chloé : Oui bien, j'attends, dépêche-toi.**

 _ **Elle se fait les ongles.**_

Kim : Allez, de toute façon tu avais de quoi t'occuper.

Alix : Ouais c'est pas comme si tu aurais fait grand-chose de plus à l'extérieur.

 **Ladybug : Y'a d'autres personnes?**

 _ **Des voix s'élèvent des cocons.**_

 **Ladybug : M. Damoclès? Alix? Nath?** **Adrien?... Adrien?**

 _ **Chat Noir se cache derrière un cocon.**_

Marinette : Rapide mon Chaton.

 **Chat Noir : Oui, oui. Je suis là?**

 _ **Ladybug soupire de soulagement.**_

 **Chat Noir : T'as trouvé Marinette?**

Alya : Si c'est mignon, le gros matou s'inquiète une fois de plus pour sa petite princesse.

Adrien : Ouep et y'a toujours pas de signes de rapprochements entre Ladybug et Chat Noir. Je te l'avais dit ma Lady.

Marinette : La journée n'est pas finie.

 **Ladybug : Oui, c'est bon. Y'a tout le monde. Ça veut pas bouger.**

 **Cocons : Sortez-nous de là.**

 **Ladybug : D'accord, mais du calme, on va trouver un moyen pour vous aider.**

 _ **Horrificator sort de sa cachette et crache avant d'atterrir devant Ladybug.**_

 **Ladybug : Ok là, ça devient vraiment flippant.**

 _ **Un projectile atteint le monstre. Chat Noir rit mais déchante quand il doit éviter un jet de bave. Le monstre se lance à sa poursuite.**_

Adrien : Faire diversion, la spécialité de Chat Noir.

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm! Des cordes de guitare. C'est une blague ou quoi? Guitare. Musique. La berceuse de Mylène.**

 _ **Elle utilise sa vue spéciale et lance son yo-yo pour ramener le chariot de produits ménagers alors que Chat Noir affronte le monstre.**_

 **Chat Noir : Ça suffit. Trop, c'est trop. Cataclysme.**

 _ **Il détruit les barreaux de la passerelle qui tombent et emprisonnent le monstre.**_

Nino : Ah bin voilà. Il pouvait plus nuire le méchant monstre. Bien joué mon pote.

Marinette : Oui mais il fallait toujours capturer son akuma.

 _ **Ladybug donnent des accessoires aux autres élèves et fixe les cordes de guitare sur un balai.**_

 **Ladybug : Ok, on va chanter tous ensemble.**

 **Chat Noir : Chanter. Alors, c'est ça ton plan?**

Marinette : Depuis quand mon plan n'est pas génial?

Adrien : Je te le concède ma Lady.

 **Ladybug : La seule façon qu'on ait de s'en sortir, c'est de contrôler notre peur. Vous connaissez tous la chanson Loup qui pue?**

 **Chat Noir : Non, c'est une blague. Loup qui pue?**

 _ **Elle lui tend un couvercle de poubelle.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu veux nous accompagner.**

Adrien : Il en fallait pas plus pour me convaincre.

 _ **Il se construit rapidement une batterie improvisée et tape dessus.**_

Nino : Mec, je croyais que tu jouais du piano.

Adrien : Bah, j'ai convaincu mon prof de me donner quelques cours de batterie quand je vais chez lui. Mon père est pas au courant évidemment. Mais je préfère de loin la batterie au piano.

Marinette : Tu m'étonnes Chaton. Tant que tu peux faire tu tapages, tu es heureux.

Adrien : Exact.

 **Ladybug : Ok tout le monde. Un, deux, trois quatre. Loup qui pue, loup qui pue. Perdue dans le bois qui pue.**

 **Tous les élèves : Loup qui pue, loup qui pue. Prends une douche, nettoie tout. Loup qui pue, loup qui pue. T'aimeras jamais tes verrues. Loup qui pue, loup qui pue. On t'aime bien qui l'eut…**

Chloé : Sérieusement, cette chanson c'est n'importe quoi.

 _ **Le monstre rapetisse.**_

Alya : L'important c'est que ça marche.

 **Chat Noir : Wow ça fonctionne.**

Marinette : Tu as l'air surpris.

 _ **Ils s'approchent du tout petit monstre qui se sauve dans les bras d'Yvan.**_

 **Yvan : C'est le même badge que j'ai offert à Mylène.**

 **Ladybug : C'est là que doit être l'Akuma.**

 _ **Elle le brise.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué.**

 _ **Nino vient filmer, ce qui exaspère Ladybug.**_

Nathanaël : Attends une petite minute. Personne n'a remarqué que Marinette et Adrien n'étaient pas là? Max! Nino et Alya se méritent chacun un point pour avoir ignorés l'absence de leurs meilleurs amis.

Max : 3 à 3 pour les amoureux. Vous êtes aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre.

 **Papillon : Tu ne me fais pas peur Ladybug. Je sais qu'un jour, je te détruirai. Oui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je t'anéantirai.**

 **Scène : La mairie.**

 _ **Sur l'écran de télévision, on voit Mylène et Yvan qui s'embrassent et le mot FIN apparaît.**_

Rose : Vous êtes tellement mignons.

Mylène fit un sourire et se blottit sur Yvan. « Oui, je sais. »

 **Nino : Alors monsieur le maire, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Ça déchire, pas vrai?**

Alya : Babe? Ça déchire? Vraiment? Au maire?

 _ **Dehors, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien et M. Damoclès sont réunis.**_

 **Nino : On est même pas sélectionnés. Il a dit que le monstre, il était ridicule, pathétique et que c'était pas réaliste une seconde. Non mais il est sérieux?**

Adrien : Chloé, c'est toi qui a influencé ton père?

Chloé : Non, cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

 **Adrien : T'inquiète pas, va. Tous les grands réalisateurs commencent comme ça.**

 **Alya : Oui, même si le baiser final n'était pas exactement celui qu'on imaginait.**

Adrien s'offusqua. « Le baiser final? Attends un peu, l'histoire est pas finie, elle vient à peine de commencer. »

La journaliste fit une mine exaspérée mais éclata finalement de rire. « Sérieux Adrien, tu pourrais être romantique si tu n'étais pas aussi désespérément innocent. Tu t'entends pas nous sortir tes phrases de roman à deux sous. »

« Hey, c'est une attaque totalement gratuite. »

Nino se lia à sa copine. « Alya a raison mec, tu as seize ans et on est au 21e siècle. Dis-moi qu'au moins tu sais qu'il y a des nanas toute nues sur internet. »

« Je ne répondrai pas à cela. »

Marinette assistait depuis le début à cet échange avec un sourire discret, mais à ce moment, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sa meilleure amie en profita pour l'attaquer à son tour.

« Hey Mademoiselle, ne pense pas t'en sortir, t'es aussi désespérante que ton Roméo. »

« J'ai rien dit moi, pourquoi tout à coup tu te mets sur mon cas? »

« Tu n'as rien dis là, mais suffit de te rappeler que le beau modèle pourrait te mettre la main aux fesse d'un instant à l'autre pour que… »

« ALYA! »

La journaliste était aux anges. « Ah, tu vois, il n'a même pas besoin de le faire. »

« Je ne t'écoute plus. »

« Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est trop marrant. Prochaine chose que tu vas me dire c'est que tu veux attendre la nuit de noces. »

« Là Babe, à ta place, j'en serais pas si sûre. T'oublie qu'une partie d'eux est animal; je serais prêt à parier qu'ils ne résistent pas deux mois. »

Marinette se tourna vivement vers le DJ. « NINO! Ah je vous jure, vous deux! »

« T'en fais pas Mari, relaxe, je vais refiler à Adrien tout ce dont il a besoin. »

Adrien était hors service, il se cachait le visage dans le dos de sa partenaire; on ne pouvait voir que ses oreilles qui étaient définitivement rouge d'embarras.

« Tu vois, mon pote il le nie même pas. »

Le modèle releva vivement la tête. « Ne m'embarque pas dans ton délire, j'attends simplement que vous changiez de sujet. »

Nino lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Adrien répondit.

Alya en avait été témoin et ne pouvait faire autrement que se moquer de sa copine.

« Attends ma belle, quand il t'aura embrassée passionnément pendant 15 minutes et que tu te décideras à passer les mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse musclé, ce sont tes hormones qui vont gagner… aucun doute. »

Marinette mis ses mains sur ses oreilles alors que son visage était plus qu'écarlate. « Ok, on peut changer de sujet là. »

« Avoue que tu te fais des images présentement. »

La styliste passa ses mains des oreilles à son visage pour se cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Allez Mari, c'est tout à fait normal, résister à un garçon aussi parfait, c'est… du gaspillage. »

Adrien avait décidé d'assumer et de cesser de se laisser déconcerter. Il se pencha à l'oreille de sa copine et lui murmura pour elle seule. « Des images de moi ma Lady? J'aimerais bien voir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »

Le souffle dans son oreille, le message, la voix suave d'Adrien, tout cela déclencha une sensation spéciale dans le ventre de Marinette. Mais cela ne fit que rajouter à son malaise. Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers son copain. « Si tu t'y mets aussi, ça risque d'être plutôt sanglants comme image Chaton. »

Il leva les mains dans un geste défensif. « Je suis qu'un pauvre Chaton esseulé et innocent. »

Elle murmura : « Pas si innocent que ça. » Elle se tourna vers sa copine. « À ta place, si tu veux des entrevues exclusives, je m'arrangerais pour ne pas mettre Ladybug en rogne. »

La journaliste ne pût résister à en rajouter un peu. « Mais attends un peu, si t'es en rogne, c'est le meilleur remède pour se détendre. »

Marinette lança un regard menaçant et Alya saisit rapidement le message. « Mais bon, une tisane à la camomille peut faire l'affaire. »


	24. Antibug

Alya et Nino s'étaient levés pour aller chercher du café et des viennoiseries. Adrien en profitât pour discuter avec sa copine.

« Tu sais Princesse, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis d'accord avec tout ce que disent Alya et Nino, je veux dire… » Il se gratta l'arrière du cou « …on va aller au rythme que tu veux. Je… je veux rien brusquer. Je veux juste toi, enfin, je veux dire pas que je te veux, euh… dans ce sens-là mais, enfin, je souhaite simplement que tu m'aimes et le reste, bien, ça peut attendre. Pas que je veuille absolument attendre, mais, ah… c'est juste que, enfin, je veux dire, ton rythme sera le mien. »

Marinette éclatât de rire. « Oh Chaton, j'aurais jamais cru possible qu'un jour se soit toi qui ait de la difficulté à t'exprimer avec moi. »

« Hey, ne te moque pas, c'est un sujet délicat. Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise d'en parler alors… je… »

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise d'en parler quand Alya est là. Elle peut être assez indiscrète et c'est parfois embarrassant. Mais toute seule avec toi. » Elle l'embrassa longuement, puis passa un doigt sur sa poitrine. « Je peux facilement trouver les mots. Tu vois, j'ai pas l'intention d'attendre le mariage Chaton. Je ne pourrai définitivement pas te résister très longtemps. »

Adrien parût sous le choc. « Oh Seigneur! »

L'adolescente ne pût s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression du garçon. « Et voilà qui est mal à l'aise maintenant? T'en fais pas mon minet, j'ai pas dit que ce serait ce soir non plus. C'est évident que je vais avoir besoin de temps. Mais Nino l'a dit, j'ai mon petit côté animal après tout. »

Le modèle reprit ses esprits et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. « Tu es tellement parfaite ma Lady. » Il l'embrassât brièvement. « Je t'aime. » Il eût à peine le temps de l'embrasser à nouveau que…

« Hum hum. »

Parce qu'une fois de plus, la voix était celle d'un homme, Adrien figeât. Tom ne pouvait pas être réellement revenu. Il leva la tête avec appréhension. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment leur proviseur.

« Excusez-moi de vous dérangez les enfants mais je voulais simplement avoir une brève conversation avec vous. »

« Bien sûr » Marinette se levât et Adrien l'imitât.

« Et bien, premièrement, je voudrais m'excuser pour toutes les fois où j'ai pu vous nuire l'an dernier. Si j'avais connu les raisons pour lesquelles vous deviez manquer aussi souvent, j'aurais évidemment été plus clément. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez M. Damoclès. Adrien et moi étions habitués de devoir gérer notre double identité en permanence. Ça vient avec le costume de superhéros et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

« Tout de même mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, vous mettiez votre réussite scolaire de côté pour sauver Paris vous et monsieur Agreste. Il était injuste qu'en plus de ce surcroît de travail, vous ayez sans cesse à subir les réprimandes des adultes responsables de votre éducation. Cette année sera différente. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide ou de conseils, sachez que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. »

C'est Adrien qui lui répondit. « C'est très apprécié M. Damoclès. Comme l'a dit Marinette, nous ne vous en voulons pas du tout. Nous continuerons à être dignes de votre confiance et n'abuserons pas des libertés qui nous sont accordés en tant que superhéros. »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, vous êtes des jeunes gens extraordinaires. Paris est bien chanceux de vous avoir. Allez, je vous laisse à vos, enfin… distractions. »

Marinette rougit à l'extrême, Adrien se grattât l'arrière de la tête et M. Damoclès eût un sourire satisfait en se retournant. Mademoiselle Bustier avait raison, il était très facile et très divertissant de les taquiner.

 **Antibug**

 **Scène: Chambre de Chloé**

 _ **Chloé fouille dans sa garde-robe.**_

 **Chloé : Ça non, c'est hideux. Ah, j'ai rien à me mettre. Ça, c'est carrément trop rose, celles-ci, elles ont deux tailles en trop, celles-là, elles n'ont pas coûté assez cher et celles-là étaient à la mode il y a six mois. Oh, je les déteste.**

Kim : Euh, Chloé? C'est quoi ça. Râler, c'est comme respirer pour toi non? Il faut que tu le fasses même quand tu es seule.

 _ **Elle entend un bruit de verre cassé et part en quête de la source.**_

 **Chloé : Y'a quelqu'un? Youhou**

 _ **Ses produits s'éparpillent, son sofa se retourne et ses souliers s'envolent en riant.**_

 **Chloé : Attendez, revenez chaussures. En fait, c'est pas vrai, je vous adore.**

Mylène : Attends, moi j'aurais flippé. Je serais caché dessous le lit ou serais partie en courant, je n'aurais pas supplié mes chaussures de revenir.

Chloé : C'était des chaussures griffées, j'allais pas les laisser partir comme ça.

 **Scène : Au collège**

 _ **Chloé a l'air à moitié endormie sur son bureau.**_

 **Marinette : Wow, t'as vu la tête de Chloé?**

 **Alya : Elle a l'air complètement épuisée.**

 **Marinette : Sa copine doit lui manquer.**

 **Alya : C'est vrai que Sabrina est absente depuis hier. C'est bizarre.**

Nino : Bah… depuis quand vous vous inquiétez de Chloé vous deux.

Marinette : Elle avait pas l'air bien.

Nino : Et alors, vous auriez eu la même tronche qu'elle s'en serait moquée à voix haute pour être certains que tout le monde le remarque.

Alya : Oui mais nous, on ne fait pas ce genre de chose.

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Shhh!**

 _ **Chloé se fait tirer les cheveux et elle crie.**_

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Chloé, qu'y-a-t'il?**

 **Chloé : Quelqu'un m'a tiré les cheveux.**

 **Mylène : C'est pas moi m'dame, je vous le jure.**

Rose : Très drôle, comme si Mylène oserait tirer les cheveux de quelqu'un.

Alix : Surtout Chloé, personne de sensé n'oserait tirer ses précieux cheveux. Elle pourrait vouloir nous poursuivre pour brushing ruiné.

 **Chloé : C'est pas elle, c'est… un être invisible et extrêmement méchant comme euh, un fantôme ou une licorne mais sans la corne.**

Juleka : Une licorne c'est pas méchant.

Rose : Oh non, une licorne c'est tout mignon, on a envie de les cajoler et de leur faire plein de bisous.

Alya éclatât de rire. « Oui mais là, c'est une licorne sans la corne. »

Nino : Ça c'est un cheval.

Adrien : Je dirais plutôt un cheval invisible.

Chloé : Ouais bon, c'est pas un peu fini.

 _ **Les élèves éclatent de rire.**_

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Silence dans la classe, reprenez votre devoir.**

 _ **Quelque chose tire sur la bourse de Chloé.**_

 **Chloé : Hé! Regardez, ça recommence.**

 _ **Chloé trébuche.**_

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Chloé, asseyez-vous.**

Nathanaël : Ouais bin pour un prof de physique, elle est pas futée.

Max : C'est normal, ce n'était pas rationnel.

Nathanaël : Ce n'est pas une raison pour ignorer ce qu'elle voit.

 **Chloé : Je peux pas, mon sac est en train de me taper.**

Chloé : Et personne n'a cru bon de venir à mon aide?

Yvan : Parce que tu l'aurais fait toi?

 _ **Elle se sauve mais les crayons des élèves sont lancés en sa direction.**_

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Chloé, il est interdit de courir dans la classe, retournez à votre place.**

Alix : T'as raison Nath, elle est vraiment trop bornée. C'est quand la dernière averse de crayons dans son monde rationnel?

 _ **Elle obéit mais quelque chose lui retire ses lunettes puis l'amène à foncer dans le bureau avant de lui tirer les cheveux.**_

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Reprenez-vous mademoiselle Bourgeois.**

Mylène : Seigneur, elle est pas supposée nous superviser.

Yvan : Ouais, on a vu mieux.

 _ **Elle quitte la classe en courant. La tablette d'Adrien glisse sur son bureau mais Nino la retient. La porte de la classe se referme.**_

 **Marinette : Tikki, faut qu'on sorte de là.**

 **Adrien : Madame, est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes s'il vous plaît? Merci beaucoup.**

 **Marinette : Euh, moi aussi je peux y aller?**

Alya : Hum… une petite virée dans les toilettes ensemble.

Marinette : On était pas ensemble.

 _ **Dans les toilettes, Marinette remarque des graffitis sur les murs.**_

Marinette : Tu vois.

Kim : Et c'est qui qui a peint ces chef-d'œuvre?

Adrien : Sabrina.

Sabrina : Quoi, mais non, je n'ai rien fait de ça.

Marinette : Tu étais akumatisée.

 **Tikki : Il semblerait que quelqu'un en veuille à Chloé.**

 **Marinette : il y a tellement de gens qui ont une raison de lui en vouloir.**

Alya : C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

 _ **Son téléphone sonne ainsi que tous ceux de la classe. On voit des photos de Chloé en train de paniquer.**_

 **Adrien : Ce qui se passe est vraiment étrange.**

 **Adrien et Marinette : Il faut faire quelque chose.**

Alya : Regarde-moi ça si c'est pas mignon. Même à distance, vous dites la même chose.

 **Marinette : Tikki, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Adrien : Plagg, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Scène : À la télévision**

 _ **Le maire fait une déclaration devant son hôtel.**_

 **M. Bourgeois : Vouloir salir la réputation de ma fille, c'est un peu comme vouloir salir celle du maire de Paris et le maire c'est moi. Attaquer Chloé, c'est comme attaquer Paris.**

Alix : C'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux là.

Kim : T'as raison, pourquoi il fait pas venir l'armée un coup parti.

 _ **Ladybug et Chat Noir atterrissent derrière lui.**_

 **Chat Noir : Nous trouverons le coupable, M. Bourgeois. Je vous le promets.**

Nino : Depuis quand c'est toi qui fait les promesses mec.

Marinette : Hey Chat Noir et moi, on est sur un pied d'égalité. Je sais pas pourquoi les gens s'acharnent à me considérer comme le leader des deux.

Alya : Parce que c'est tout le temps toi qui a les plans.

Marinette : Normal, j'ai le luckycharm, il n'y a que moi qui sait comment s'en servir. Il agit bien souvent de son propre chef, je lui fais totalement confiance.

Adrien : Et moi de même ma Lady. Merci.

 _ **Le maire, Ladybug et Chat Noir sont dans la chambre de Chloé.**_

 **M. Bourgeois : Chloé, mon trésor, des invités surprise sont là pour toi.**

 **Chloé : Ladybug! Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver vu qu'on est super copines toi et moi.**

Mylène : Ça a l'air de te faire tellement plaisir.

Marinette : Je n'aime pas qu'on envahisse mon espace personnel.

Adrien (Dans son oreille) : Tu veux que je te laisse un peu?

Marinette : Tu sais très bien que non.

Il eût un sourire satisfait et ne l'étreignit que plus fort.

 _ **Chat Noir ouvre la garde-robe vide de Chloé.**_

 **M. Bourgeois : J'ai dû contacter en urgence tous les grands couturiers de Paris. Non mais, vous imaginez, ma fille vêtue avec des habits bon marché. C'eut été la pire des humiliations.**

Alix : Okay…

Nathanaël : Ne rajoute rien Alix, on pense tous la même chose.

 _ **Pendant ce temps, Chloé ne cesse de prendre des photos de Ladybug qui mène l'enquête.**_

 **Ladybug : Ah!**

Marinette : Ok, Chloé, tu vois ça. Parfait exemple de choses à ne plus refaire.

Chloé : Ok! C'est bon.

Adrien : Arrête, tu devrais être flattée d'avoir une aussi grande fan. Tu sais Chloé n'accorde pas son admiration à n'importe qui.

Marinette sursauta légèrement; elle venait de réaliser à quel point c'était véridique. À part son Papounet ou Adrichou, Chloé n'avait jamais démontré autant d'engouement envers un autre individu.

Marinette : Hey Chloé. Sérieusement, je suis flattée, tu sais. Je n'avais pas réalisé, je…

Chloé : Il est pas trop tôt.

 _ **Ladybug ouvre les écrans des caméras de surveillance de l'hôtel.**_

 **Ladybug : As-tu eu des problèmes avec quelqu'un récemment?**

 **Chloé : Impossible. Je n'ai de problème avec personne. C'est normal, tout le monde m'adore.**

Alix : Marinette, tu devrais laisser tomber la possibilité de t'enrichir avec les « Chat Noir, attend! » et commencer à penser à le faire avec les « Tout le monde m'adore. »

Marinette : C'est vrai qu'on l'a entendu souvent celle-là.

 **Ladybug : Tu en es sûre? Même avec tes amis les plus proches.**

 **Chloe: Ah! Sabrina, ah ah ah!** **C'est impossible, elle me vénère. Je suis son idole.**

Sabrina : Idole? Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort là?

Chloé : Peut-être un peu mais bon, tu m'aimes bien non?

Sabrina se radoucit un peu. « Bien sûr Chloé, tu es ma meilleure copine. »

 **Ladybug : AAAAHHHH! Veillez à ce qu'elle reste ici, portes et fenêtre fermées. Cet ennemi est peut-être invisible mais il ne traverse pas les murs.**

Alya : Et du coup, tu te débarrassais de la peste en l'enfermant dans sa tour d'ivoire.

Marinette : Ouais, ça, ça n'a pas trop marché.

 **Chloé : Je suis sûre que grâce à toi, ma vie va redevenir parfaite, comme avant.**

 _ **Ladybug se défait de Chloé et entraîne Chat Noir dans l'ascenseur.**_

 **Chat Noir : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu fais une drôle de tête.**

Marinette : Est-ce que tu étais malade ce jour-là?

Adrien : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Marinette : Je te trouve trop calme.

Adrien : Non j'allais très bien. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'être trop sérieux.

Marinette : Sincèrement, malgré tous les reproches, j'avoue que je préfère quand tu détends l'atmosphère.

 **Ladybug : Cette fille nous cache quelque chose.**

 _ **Ladybug parle à Butler pendant que Chat Noir fait le guet.**_

 **Ladybug : Vous pouvez tout nous dire, ceci restera entre nous.**

 **Butler : Mademoiselle a bien eu un problème avec quelqu'un.**

 **Butler (** _ **Narration**_ **) Mademoiselle aime jouer à Ladybug et Chat Noir avec son ami Sabrina. Il y a deux jours, elles m'ont fait jouer le rôle de Super Moustache.**

Kim : Sérieux Chloé, tu joues encore à te déguiser? Non mais attends, on ne fait plus ça depuis la primaire.

 **Ladybug : Super moustache, c'est qui?**

 **Butler : Une idée de mademoiselle. Super moustache veut affubler les parisiens de grandes moustaches, un peu comme des guidons de vélos.**

 **Chat Noir : Wow, alors, ça c'est un super vilain au poil.**

Marinette : Tiens voilà qui est de retour.

Adrien : C'était un excellent jeu de mots.

 **Ladybug : Ah! Continuez, je vous prie.**

 _ **Flashback.**_

 **Nadia : Merci de m'accorder cette interview exclusive au sujet de votre nouvel album M. Stone. Pourriez-vous nous parler…**

 _ **Butler déguisé en super moustache passe et se cache derrière un mur.**_

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

Mylène : J'imagine ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de Nadia et Jagged ce jour-là.

Nathanaël : Les employés de ton père sont vraiment payés pour faire n'importe quoi.

Chloé : Il est payé, il obéit, c'est tout.

Yvan : Quand même, il laisse sa dignité dans le placard quand il part travailler le mec.

 _ **Chloé et Sabrina arrivent déguisés. M. Fu est assis au bar.**_

Alya : Mais c'est le vieil homme de tantôt. Vous l'avez vu? Il était assis au bar.

Marinette : Quel vieil homme?

Alya : Le chinois.

Marinette : Sérieux? J'ai pas vu.

 **Chloe: Jagged Stone!**

 **Jagged Stone : Ladybug! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

Nino : Pas futé le mec. Ça se voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas la vraie.

 **Chloé : Oh euh, quand j'ai appris que vous étiez là, j'ai su que vous voudriez me saluer. Alors, je suis passé vous voir.**

 **Jagged Stone : Super, t'as vraiment bien fait. Hey, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux?**

Nino : Ah, je suis un peu rassuré.

 **Chloé : Oh euh, ma couleur précédente était tellement ringarde. Celle-là est bien plus sympa. Vous ne trouvez pas?**

Marinette : Ringarde? Merci beaucoup.

Alya : Depuis quand tu considères ce que dit Chloé?

Marinette :T'as raison.

 _ **Elle se tourne et envoie ses cheveux dans le visage de Jagged Stone.**_

Yvan : Euh, t'as vraiment osé?

Nino : Ouais, c'est Jagged Stone, c'est quoi ton problème? __

**Chloé : J'ai un petit peu de temps à perdre chère Nadia, alors allons-y. Je suis sûre que vous voulez m'interviewer.**

Nino : Ok, encore une fois, c'est quoi ton problème.

 **Jagged Stone : Hey, attends, je croyais que t'étais passée pour me dire bonjour.**

 **Chloé : Oui, bin c'est fait. Alors, où est-ce qu'on en était?**

 _ **Pause sur le Flashback**_

 **Ladybug (** _ **au présent**_ **): Elle a osé se faire passer pour moi? Et ça lui prend souvent de faire ça?**

 **Butler : En fait, elle vous idolâtre.**

Adrien : Tu vois ma Lady, elle t'idolâtre.

Marinette : On a déjà réglé ce point Chaton.

 _ **Retour au flashback**_

 **Sabrina : Chloé, j'ai retrouvé Super Moustache.**

 **Jagged Stone : Chloé mais…**

 **Nadia : Vous n'êtes pas Ladybug. Vous vous êtes moquée de moi.**

 **Chloé : N'importe quoi. C'est moi Ladybug. Regardez.**

Alix : Wow, tu sais jouer au yo-yo, c'est super.

 _ **Elle joue avec son yo-yo en frappant Fang à chaque coup. Le fil se casse et la frappe en pleine figure. Elle se sauve et Jagged Stone et Nadia éclatent de rire.**_

Nathanaël : Bin dis donc, tu t'es carrément ridiculisé.

 **Sabrina : Mais enfin Chloé, comment voulais-tu que je le sache?**

 **Chloé : C'est ça le problème. Toi ma pauvre, tu ne sais jamais rien; même son crocodile est plus intelligent que toi. Va-t'en, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.**

Mylène : Attends, tu peux pas mettre ça sur sa faute. C'est toi qui a menti.

Alix : Ouais, elle a raison. Sabrina est peut-être pas très rapide…

Sabrina : Hey!

Alix : …mais au moins elle avait été honnête.

 _ **Pause sur le Flashback**_

 **Butler : Il arrive parfois à mademoiselle de se disputer avec son ami. Je pourrais même aller jusqu'à dire que c'est habituel. Mais là, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Le lendemain, Sabrina est revenue et là…**

Alya : Moi, je serais même pas revenue. J'aurais attendu qu'elle vienne s'excuser.

Chloé : Et bien, tu vois, Sabrina, elle est fidèle.

Alya murmura à sa copine. « Ou juste désespérée. »

 _ **Retour au Flashback**_

 **Chloé : Sabrina, vous dites? Je ne connais pas de Sabrina.**

 **Sabrina : Mais bien sûr que si Chloé, c'est moi : ta meilleure copine.**

Kim : Allez Sabrina, tu n'avais même pas à répondre à ça. Tu te casses et c'est tout.

 **Butler : Mademoiselle, vous devriez lui parler, elle est juste là.**

 **Chloé : Désolée, je ne vois personne; elle doit être invisible. En tout cas, à mes yeux, c'est comme si elle n'existait pas.**

Juleka : Dur.

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

 **Ladybug : Cet être invisible, c'est forcément son amie Sabrina.**

Max : Chloé creuse son avance avec un score de 7.

 **Chat Noir : Exactement, le Papillon a dû l'akumatiser.**

 **Chloé (** _ **Qui regardait la scène sur caméra**_ **) : Impossible, elle est bien trop peureuse pour s'en prendre à moi. C'est n'importe quoi. Vous avez tout faux.**

Alya : C'était ça tes arguments? Il va falloir faire mieux.

 **Ladybug : Votre aide nous a été précieuse. Merci.**

 _ **Chat Noir prend une fleur et la remet à Ladybug.**_

 **Chat Noir : Ça ne va pas être simple de trouver quelqu'un qu'on ne voit pas.**

 **Ladybug (** _ **remettant la fleur dans un vase**_ **): C'est pourquoi nous allons devoir attendre qu'elle nous trouve. Nous avons un avantage, elle ne sait pas que nous sommes ici.**

Max : Comment tu fais pour savoir ça. Elle est invisible, pour ce qu'on en sait, elle est juste à côté de toi.

 **L'invisible (** _ **prenant la même fleur**_ **) : Eh bien, maintenant, je le sais Ladybug.**

Max : Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais.

 **Papillon : Il est temps d'honorer notre contrat, l'Invisible. Chat Noir et Ladybug sont à ta merci, prends leurs Miraculous et rapporte-les moi.**

 **L'Invisible : Ils ne me verront pas venir Papillon.**

Kim : Un autre qui fait des blagues douteuses.

 _ **Elle laisse tomber la fleur.**_

Adrien : Ça c'était ton erreur Sabrina, tu t'es vendue.

 **Chat Noir : Hein? La fleur elle…**

 _ **Il voit les cheveux de Ladybug bouger.**_

Marinette : Excellent sens de l'observation Chaton.

 **Chat Noir : Attention Ladybug.**

 _ **Ils se mettent en position de combat, Chloé assiste à la scène sur l'écran de surveillance.**_

 **Chloé : Si c'est toi l'Invisible Sabrina, alors je vais être celle qui te fera mordre la poussière.**

 _ **Elle sort son costume de Ladybug.**_

Alya : Arrête, t'es sérieuse là? Tu pensais vraiment qu'il te suffisait de mettre ton costume pour rivaliser avec elle.

Nathanaël : Et tu le ranges dans un compartiment secret?

Chloé : Il a été fait main avec un matériel particulièrement résistant juste pour moi.

 **Chloé : Tu ne m'as pas pris mon costume. Je vais pouvoir t'affronter.**

 _ **L'invisible envoie plein de projectiles sur Ladybug et Chat Noir.**_

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm! Ah c'est pratique.**

 **Chloé : C'est moi que tu cherches Sabrina? Je suis là, je t'attends.**

Alya : Chloé, Chloé, Chloé… y'a rien à faire avec toi.

 **Ladybug : Ah non, c'est une blague. Ne reste pas là.**

 **Chloé : Si tu arrêtes immédiatement cette mascarade, je te laisserai peut-être redevenir ma meilleure amie.**

Alix : Tentant mais… non merci!

 **L'Invisible : Tu n'as plus aucun ami Chloé et tu n'en auras plus jamais…**

 _ **Elle lance un livre sur Chloé mais Ladybug la sauve. Chat Noir arrête tous les livres qui foncent vers eux.**_

 **L'invisible :…de toute ta vie. Compte sur moi, je vais y veiller.**

Alya : Marinette a raison. Chat Noir était beaucoup trop tranquille ce jour-là.

Adrien : Vous allez tout de même pas commencer à vous en plaindre après avoir méprisé chacune de mes blagues.

Alya : On ne s'en plaint pas, c'est… inquiétant.

 **Chloé : Oh, tu ne me fais pas peur, tout le monde veut être mon ami.**

 **Ladybug : Ce n'est pas un jeu Chloé.**

 _ **L'Invisible fonce vers eux et attrape Ladybug.**_

 **L'invisible : C'en est fini pour toi Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug : Non, pas encore l'invisible.**

 _ **Elle ouvre le flacon de poudre, le verse sur l'Invisible et on peut maintenant la voir. Ladybug se défait de son étreinte.**_

Max : Le coup de la poudre, classique. Elle a perdu son meilleur atout.

 **L'invisible : Ce n'est pas parce que tu arrives à me voir que tu vas pouvoir me vaincre, Ladybug.**

Marinette : C'est justement parce que j'arrivais à te voir que j'ai pu te vaincre. Tu n'avais pas d'autres avantages.

 _ **Chat Noir interpose son bâton entre eux deux.**_

 **L'Invisible : Tiens, tiens, regarde qui voilà.**

Nino : Ouais mec, y'a de quoi qui cloche chez toi.

Adrien : Ah, pas toi aussi?

 _ **Ladybug cache Chloé derrière une colonne.**_

 **Ladybug : Reste là, ne bouge pas.**

 **Chloé : Hey, ça me regarde aussi, je te signale.**

Marinette (s'adressant à Adrien) : Et tu me trouves bornée?

Adrien : J'ai jamais dit que j'avais pas vu pire.

Marinette : Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais tu disais trouvé ça irrésistible.

Adrien : Chez toi.

 **Ladybug : Il faut qu'on détruise son sac et qu'on capture son akuma.**

 **Chloé : Attends Ladybug, je ne crois pas que son akuma soit là.**

 _ **Elle lance son yo-yo qui atterrît sur la tête de l'Invisible.**_

Alix : Oups!

 **L'Invisible : Alors, comme ça, tu veux te battre Chloé?**

 **Ladybug : Tu peux gérer ça Chat Noir?**

 **Chat Noir : Avec plaisir ma Lady.**

Nino : Beaucoup trop calme.

Adrien : C'est bon.

 _ **Chat Noir s'occupe de l'Invisible alors que Ladybug traine Chloé dans l'ascenseur.**_

 **Chloé : Attends, l'akuma est forcément dans la broche qu'elle porte. C'est la rose sur son pull. Elle y tient énormément, c'est moi qui lui ai offert : la broche, pas son pull hideux.**

Sabrina : Hey!

Chloé : Oh arrête, je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois. Une séance de magasinage te ferait pas de tort ma pauvre.

 **Ladybug : Je ne vais pas me répéter alors écoute-moi bien : tu ne peux pas rester ici sinon ça nous met tous en très grand danger, compris?**

 **Chloé : Mais pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas? Puisque je te dis que l'akuma est dans sa broche.**

 **Ladybug : Ah! Ça fait du bien.**

 _ **Elle voit l'Invisible et Chat Noir s'affronter. L'Invisible coince la tête de Chat Noir dans un vase. Elle lui attrape le bras avec son yo-yo et lui prend son sac.**_

Max : Comment est-ce que ta tête a bien pu rentrer là-dedans?

Nino : Ouais mec, d'habitude, on ne voit ça que dans les dessins animés genre Bugs Bunny.

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma.. Hein?**

Chloé : Qu'est-ce que je disais?

Marinette : Je sais Chloé, désolée!

 _ **L'Invisible l'attaque mais elle la colle au mur, faisant tomber la broche. Elle l'écrase avec son pied et l'akuma en sort. Chloé regarde le tout sur l'écran de surveillance.**_

 **Chloé : Qu'est-ce que je disais. Alors qui avait raison hein?**

Chloé : C'est moi qui avais raison bien sûr.

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye-bye petit Papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Papillon : C'est pas possible, j'étais si près du but.**

Juleka : Il se base sur quoi pour dire ça?

 **Sabrina: Hein? Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Ah non, j'ai failli perdre ma broche.**

Chloé : Vous voyez, elle adore sa broche.

 _ **Ladybug tend le poing vers Chat Noir.**_

 **Chat Noir : Pourquoi tu n'as pas écouté Chloé. Elle essayait de nous aider.**

Marinette : Hey! Tu ne m'as pas fait mon bien joué.

Adrien : J'avais des questions.

 **Ladybug : D'abord, parce qu'elle nous a mise en danger. Ensuite, parce qu'elle nous a menti il y a quelques minutes. Alors oui, je n'ai pas écouté une menteuse.**

 _ **Chloé assiste à la scène sur l'écran de surveillance.**_

Nathanaël : Est-ce que c'est légal qu'elle ait accès comme ça à toutes les caméras de surveillance.

Chloé : C'est chez moi.

Nathanaël : C'est aussi un commerce où plusieurs personnes vont, pensant que leur vie privée est parfaitement bien protégée.

Chloé : Je ne montre ces images à personne.

Nathanaël : Tu ne devrais même pas les regarder toi-même.

 **Chloé : Quoi, tu me traites de menteuse? Mais comment oses-tu? J'étais ta plus grande fan mais c'est terminé. Tu ne mérites pas mon admiration.**

 _ **Elle jette la télécommande et la télé change de chaîne.**_

 **Nadia : Je suis en direct du Palace où Ladybug et Chat Noir viennent de vaincre l'Invisible. Les voilà qui s'approchent.**

Mylène : Sabrina, je pensais que la première chose que ton père ferait serait de te prendre dans les bras. Tu viens pas de disparaître pendant deux jours là?

Sabrina : Il était en plein travail, il devait rester professionnel.

Mylène : Oui mais, tu es sa fille, ça compte plus non?

 **Chloé : Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi Ladybug.**

 **Papillon : Tiens une adoratrice déçue de Ladybug. Voilà de quoi me faire rapidement oublier l'Invisible et son échec cuisant. Tout ceci est excellent. Envole-toi maléfique akuma et noircît son cœur. Antibug, je suis le Papillon. Ladybug t'a fait du mal. Tu peux te venger si c'est ce que tu souhaites faire. Dis-moi, que dirais-tu d'une manigance pour la détruire?**

Max : Marinette, ce point-là te revient. À ce moment le score est : Adrien : 1; Kim :2; Marinette : 3 et Chloé : 7.

 **Chloé : Tu peux compter sur moi Papillon. Il n'y aura bientôt plus qu'une seule superhéroïne à Paris. Moi, Antibug.**

 **Ladybug (** _ **sur l'écran**_ **) : Chat Noir et moi, on est une super équipe.**

 **Antibug : Ton heure a sonné Ladybug.**

 _ **Devant le Palace, les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug clignote.**_

 **Ladybug : Il faut m'excuser mais je dois y aller. À un de ses quatre.**

Mylène : Tu n'as jamais eu peur que quelqu'un te retienne pour découvrir qui tu es?

Marinette : Oui, ça me fait toujours un peu peur.

Adrien : Qu'il essaie seulement.

 **Nadia : Merci et au revoir Ladybug.**

 _ **Elle vient pour lancer son yo-yo mais aperçoit Antibug qui rit.**_

 **Antibug : Si je ne t'avais pas offert mon aide, tu n'aurais jamais pu vaincre l'Invisible et maintenant, je vais vous vaincre tous les deux.**

 **Chat Noir et Ladybug : Chloé?**

Marinette : Ça c'était vraiment flippant. Un deuxième supervilain dans la même journée alors que j'allais me détransformer. J'étais en mode panique là.

 **Antibug : Non. Vous avez tout faux, je suis Antibug.**

 **Ladybug : On a un gros problème là. Je vais me détransformer.**

 **Chat Noir : T'inquiète, je vais m'occuper d'elle.**

Marinette : Une chance que tu n'avais pas eu besoin d'utiliser ton cataclysme.

 **Antibug : Regardez-là celle-là, sans Chat Noir, elle ne vaut rien.**

Adrien : D'habitude les gens disent le contraire.

Marinette : Hey, tu sais très bien que non.

 **Ladybug : On va très vite se retrouver, tu peux me croire.**

 **Chat Noir : Ce qui veut dire qu'on est plus que tous les deux Antibug.**

 **Antibug : Ah! Ça te fait plaisir hein mon chaton?**

Alya : Dans tes rêves. Si tu avais su que c'était ton Adrichou.

 _ **Ils combattent alors que Ladybug se cache pour se détransformer.**_

 **Marinette : Oh non! J'ai rien à te donner à manger Tikki.**

 **Tikki : T'inquiètes pas Marinette, tu vas trouver.**

Adrien : Wow, Plagg m'aurait probablement mordu.

Plagg : Je ne t'ai jamais mordu.

Adrien : Je n'ai jamais oublié ton fromage.

 **Marinette : Je vais essayer.**

 _ **Elle regarde les infos sur son téléphone.**_

 **Nadia : Ladybug a disparue. Comment Chat Noir va-t-il s'en sortir tout seul?**

Adrien : Tu vois ce que je disais. Elle n'aurait jamais dit la même chose sur Ladybug.

Marinette : Tu n'en sais rien.

 **Marinette : Tout ça c'est de ma faute.**

 **Tikki : Tu ne peux pas toujours tout faire toute seule, tu dois écouter un peu les autres de temps en temps.**

 **Marinette : Tu as raison Tikki. Mais là, tout de suite, il faut qu'on aille aider Chat Noir. On trouvera de quoi manger au Palace.**

 _ **Elle se faufile dans le Palace et trouve des biscuits pour Tikki.**_

Kim : Wow, quelle surveillance. T'as vu la facilité avec laquelle elle est entrée.

Sabrina : Mon père en avait beaucoup sur les épaules.

 _ **Elle se précipite sur le toit.**_

 **Marinette : OH! Chat Noir**

 _ **Chat Noir est attaché après son bâton et maintenu dans le vide par le poids d'Antibug.**_

Alya : Comment ça se fait qu'il se soit fait prendre. Antibug est plus forte que lui?

Tikki : Pas vraiment. Le problème avec les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir c'est que même si ce sont les plus puissants, ils doivent travailler ensemble pour être efficaces. Si ç'avait été Ladybug qui avait combattu Antibug seule, elle se serait probablement vite fait submergée aussi.

Alya : C'est vrai ça, on l'a rarement vu seule. Chat Noir arrive presque toujours plus vite sur les lieux de l'attaque.

Marinette : C'est pas vrai! Je suis souvent là rapidement.

Alya : Et tu ne t'aies jamais fait prendre au piège?

Marinette : On en reparle plus tard.

Alya : Je te le rappellerai.

 **Marinette : Dépêche-toi Tikki.**

 **Tikki : Je fais aussi vite que je peux.**

Yvan : Wow la pression.

Marinette : Chat noir était en danger.

 **Antibug : Ça ne te gêne pas de toujours laisser le beau rôle à Ladybug?**

 **Chat Noir : Et toi, ça ne te gêne pas d'imiter Ladybug?**

Marinette : C'est ça Chaton, mets la encore plus en rogne.

 **Papillon : Continue Antibug, Chat noir fait un excellent appât.**

 **Antibug : Fais équipe avec moi Chat Noir.**

 **Chat Noir : Jamais. Surtout avec une pâle copie. Ladybug et moi, on est une équipe. D'ailleurs, espérons qu'elle va arriver très vite.**

 _ **Antibug le fait se balancer dans le vide.**_

Alya : Tu tiens vraiment pas à la vie. Elle avait l'avantage là.

Adrien : Les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes.

Alya : Euh,je crois qu'on a déjà statué que c'était faux. Dans tout cas, en tout cas.

 **Antibug : Je sais que tu m'entends Lady peureuse. Où est-ce que tu te caches? Tu vas devoir choisir : si tu veux que j'épargne Chat Noir, alors tu vas venir ici et me donner ton Miraculous. Si jamais tu refuses, alors regarde bien Chat Noir parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois. Je compte jusqu'à dix. Un…**

 **Chat Noir : Euh, je préfèrerais plutôt vingt.**

Nathanaël : T'étais pas en position de négocier là.

 **Antibug : Deux.**

 **Tikki : Il me faut plus de temps. Va sauver Chat Noir Marinette.**

 **Marinette : Mais je ne peux pas me transformer.**

 **Tikki : Tu es Ladybug, avec ou sans ton costume.**

 **Marinette : Non, si c'était le cas, je le saurais.**

Rose : Elle doute souvent comme ça?

Tikki, Alya et Adrien : Oui.

 **Antibug : Trois.**

 **Tikki : C'est un conseil que je te donne, alors suis-le. Ne fais pas la même erreur que tout à l'heure.**

 **Marinette : Je crois que j'ai une idée.**

 _ **Elle pitonne sur son téléphone.**_

 **Antibug : Quatre.**

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir et moi, on est une super équipe.**

 **Antibug : Ladybug.**

Max : Tu es tombée pour ça? C'était évident que c'était un piège.

 _ **Elle met un canapé sur le bâton pour faire le contrepoids et s'en va. Marinette vient tirer sur le bâton.**_

 **Chat Noir : Ladybug?**

Marinette : Tu savais que c'était moi? Mais, tu ne m'as pas vu.

Adrien : Qui d'autre aurait pu venir me sauver.

Marinette : N'importe qui, je n'avais même pas le costume.

Adrien : Et alors, Tikki te l'a dit, c'est toi Ladybug avec ou sans le costume.

 _ **Antibug cherche Ladybug mais trouve un téléphone. Elle l'allume.**_

 **Téléphone : Chat Noir et moi, on est une super équipe.**

 **Antibug : Ah, tu te crois maligne hein? C'est ça? Montre-toi Lady Froussarde.**

Alya : Hey attends, moi j'aurais consulté le téléphone pour savoir à qui il appartient.

Tikki : C'est vrai que tu as pris un risque Marinette.

Marinette : J'aurais facilement pu trouver une excuse. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas eu à le faire et l'urgence, c'était Chat Noir.

 _ **Elle revient à Chat Noir mais trouve le bâton seulement.**_

 **Chat Noir : T'es prête pour le deuxième round?**

 _ **Ils reprennent le combat.**_

Yvan : En tout cas, on peut pas dire que tu rechignes devant la tâche.

 **Marinette : Ça a marché.**

 **Tikki : Et moi, j'ai repris des forces.**

 **Marinette : Super. Tikki, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation**_

 _ **Antibug et Chat Noir se retrouvent sur le toit du Palace.**_

 **Antibug : Vilain minou, viens là que je t'attrape.**

Nino : Dans un autre contexte, ça peut presque paraître invitant.

 **Chat Noir : Désolé, mais je ne reçois pas d'ordre, surtout venant d'une copieuse.**

Alya : Il fait encore la pose que tu trouves craquante.

Marinette soupira. « Je sais »

Adrien l'embrassât dans le cou, ce qui lui provoquât quelques frissons. Oh qu'il ne se lasserait pas de cela.

 _ **Antibug lance son yo-yo mais un autre yo-yo l'intercepte.**_

 **Ladybug : Sympa ton yo-yo mais le mien est mieux.**

 **Chat Noir : J'ai failli attendre.**

Marinette : Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop calme.

 **Ladybug : Je parie que l'akuma se trouve dans son yo-yo.**

 **Chat Noir : Moi je parie sur les boucles d'oreille.**

 **Ladybug : Pourquoi?**

 **Chat Noir : Parce qu'elle les portait déjà quand l'akuma l'a transformé. Sans compter que son yo-yo était cassé.**

 **Ladybug : Ah, c'est un conseil plutôt pas bête de la part d'un chat.**

 **Chat Noir : Euh! Merci.**

Adrien : Ça c'est parce que Tikki t'a conseillé de suivre les conseils des autres. Est-ce que tu m'aurais écouté si elle ne te l'avait pas dit?

Marinette : Tu en doutes?

Adrien : Bin, tu peux être vraiment bornée parfois.

Marinette : Je sais.

 _ **Antibug les attaque. Elle referme la piscine à l'aide de son yo-yo et affronte Ladybug alors que Chat noir les observe.**_

Marinette : Euh, ça va? Tu te fatigues pas trop?

Adrien : Hey, je venais de l'affronter seul pendant un bon quinze minutes. J'ai le droit à une pause non?

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm!**

 **Antibug : Anticharm!**

 **Ladybug : Un sac de billes! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça?**

 **Antibug : Ah ah ah! Tu as l'intention de me vaincre avec des petites billes c'est ça? Tu es vraiment pathétique.**

Max : C'était quoi le truc que tu avais dans les mains.

Chloé : Je me souviens plus mais c'est visiblement une sorte d'arme puissante.

Kim : Et tu crois qu'on s'en servait comment?

Chloé : Est-ce que j'ai une tête à utiliser des armes?

Marinette : Ton arme la plus acérée, c'est ta langue.

 **Ladybug : Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème : tu ne te fies qu'aux apparences.**

 _ **Les deux filles chargent.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu es prêt?**

 _ **Elle lance son sac de billes à Chat Noir qui le brise avec son bâton. Antibug trébuche et son arme vole vers Chat Noir.**_

 **Chat Noir : Je te débarrasse de ça.**

Kim : T'as même pas eu le temps de t'en servir.

 _ **Il le lance sur la Tour Eiffel.**_

 **Antibug : Tu vois, tu ne peux pas te débrouiller sans ton Chat Noir.**

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir et moi, on est une équipe. Si tu veux te battre contre moi, tu vas devoir aussi te battre contre lui. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas d'ami.**

Nino : Mec, tu dis rien, tu bouges à peine. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu avais mangé ce jour-là?

Adrien : Sais pas mon pote.

Alya : Ouah, la proximité. Tu vois bien que Ladybug ne repousse pas toujours Chat noir.

Adrien : Elle me voyait comme un coéquipier.

Alya : Un coéquipier plutôt proche. Tu sais, il y a plusieurs occasions différentes de faire équipe.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

 _ **Les boucles d'oreille des deux filles sonnent.**_

 **Papillon : Prends-lui son Miraculous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme.**

 _ **Il brise la vitre de la piscine, y enfermant Antibug. Ladybug en profite pour lui prendre ses boucles d'oreille et les détruire.**_

Marinette : Alors là, bien joué Chaton parce que je cherchais encore le moyen de la neutraliser pour lui prendre ses boucles d'oreille.

Adrien : Chat Noir à ton service ma Lady.

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chloé : Hey mais qu'est-ce que je fais là.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué!**

 **Chloé : Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug : Chloé. Euh, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais vaincu l'Invisible plus rapidement si je t'avais écouté.**

 **Chloé : Oh euh, alors dans ce cas-là, je vais reconsidérer ma décision.**

Marinette : Tu vois, c'est pour ça que Chloé est ici et pas Lila. Elle est capable de pardonner.

 **Ladybug : Ah oui! Quelle décision?**

 **Chloé : Finalement, je crois que je vais peut-être rester ta fan la plus prestigieuse.**

 **Ladybug : Ah oui… et bien… c'est génial. Enfin j'imagine. Bon et bien, laisse-moi te donner un petit conseil : tu devrais aller te réconcilier avec ton amie Sabrina.**

 **Chloé : Wow, si c'est Ladybug qui me le demande.**

 **Ladybug : Merci pour ton conseil Chat Noir.**

 **Chat Noir : De rien. On forme une équipe, pas vrai?**

Alix : Ok, je pense comme eux… beaucoup trop calme. Pas de jeux de mots, pas de flirt, des paroles raisonnables, sensés… c'est louche.

 _ **Ils se regardent dans les yeux alors qu'elle passe à côté de lui.**_

Alya : Attends une minute monsieur le matou, tu ne peux pas trouver d'arguments contre ça. Vous avez vu ce regard? Vous êtes carrément fou l'un de l'autre.

Adrien : C'est un regard complice et alors?

Alya : Je connais Marinette, c'est plus qu'un regard complice.

Adrien : Tu veux trop Alya.

Alya : Pas. Du. Tout.

Adrien éclatât de rire et décidât de laisser tomber.

 **Ladybug : À plus.**

 **Scène : Le collège.**

 **Alya : Hey, voilà Antibug. Suivie de l'Invisible. Il manque plus que Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

Alya : Si j'avais su…

 **Chloé : Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, assis-toi.**

 **Marinette : T'as vu ça? Chloé lui a souris gentiment, à sa façon. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est contente d'avoir retrouvé Sabrina.**

Chloé : Bien sûr que j'étais contente, c'est ma meilleure copine.

 **Alya : C'est étrange mais oui, on dirait que les deux sont heureuses.**

 _ **Chloé pousse une broche vers Sabrina.**_

 **Chloé : Mets ça sur ton pull, ça va le rendre moins moche.**

 **Sabrina : Merci Chloé.**

 **Chloé : Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, tu me remercieras plus tard. Le cours va commencer.**

Rose : Oh Chloé, tu t'es vue, tu as l'air si heureuse. C'est tellement mignon ces réconciliations.

 **Marinette : Je crois que ces deux-là seront toujours amies, enfin, à leur manière.**

 **Alya : Ouais, en tout cas, je préfère la nôtre.**

Alya : C'est quoi ça Adrien Agreste, tu écoutes nos conversation.

Adrien : Quoi vous êtes juste derrière et vous êtes aussi un parfait exemple d'amitié entre filles. Enfin, vous deux et Rose et Juleka, mais je ne les entends pas d'où je suis, alors.

Rose : Merci Adrien, c'est tellement mignon.

Juleka : Ouais enfin, tu sais, euh… bah… merci!

Marinette : Il a raison vous savez, je vous ai jamais vu en froid. Ça vous arrive parfois de vous disputer?

Rose : Je n'aime pas vraiment les disputes et Juleka est une fille de peu de mots.

Juleka : Bah moi tu sais, Rose, elle est…bien c'est Rose. Enfin, vous voyez.

Alya se tournât vers Marinette en retenant un sourire et en lui jetant un regard éloquent. Juleka était définitivement une fille de peu de mots. Une fille aussi enthousiaste et positive que Rose ne pouvait que lui faire la meilleure amie du monde.

Marinette : Et bien, c'est ce qui fait une bonne amitié non? Quand on se complète.

Alya : Tout. À. Fait. Mais j'aimerais qu'on revienne au sujet de toute à l'heure : quand on disait que tu arrivais toujours plus tard sur le lieu de l'attaque. Plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est Chat Noir qui était là en premier la plupart du temps. Numéric, le Chevalier Noir, Lady Wifi, Guitar Vilain. C'est toujours lui qui est là en premier. Pas étonnant qu'il se fasse piéger plus souvent.

Marinette : Pas pour le mime.

Alya : C'est vrai. Et tu t'es mise dans le pétrin si je me souviens bien.

Tikki : Oui mais il t'a sauvé juste à temps quand il est arrivé.

Adrien : Même chose pour le Pharaon, tu t'étais fait piégée dans une bulle de temps. Et le bulleur.

Marinette : Je t'ai dit que j'avais la situation bien en main.

Alya : Et Lady Wi-Fi?

Marinette : C'est vrai que tu m'avais prise au piège.

Max : Numéric aussi, tu étais salement amoché. Chat Noir a fait toute la différence.

Tikki :C'est ce que je disais. L'un sans l'autre, c'est beaucoup moins efficace.

Nathanaël : Attends c'est pas vrai, elle s'en est sortie seule avec la Marionettiste et le Dislocoeur.

Tikki : Je t'accorde la Marionettiste, mais Chat Noir aussi a eu ses bons moments. Il s'en est sorti tout seul un bon moment avec Jackady. Et pour le Dislocoeur, il est demeuré indispensable. Si elle ne l'embrassait pas, elle était défaite et en plus, c'est lui qui l'a sauvé à l'origine.

Plagg : C'est comme cela depuis des siècles, l'un sauve les fesses de l'autre au moment d'entrer dans la bataille.

Alya : Comme avec l'Imposteur. Adrien tu étais définitivement dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou.

Adrien : Mais ma Lady m'a reconnue tout de suite.

Marinette : Grâce à ton surnom ridicule.

Adrien : Tu m'as aussi sauvé la mise avec Guitar Vilain. Il m'avait littéralement collé au mur.

Marinette : Et Climatika aussi, elle t'avait carrément soufflée. Mais sans toi Chaton, Volpina avait gagné.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse. C'était le moment où le Papillon s'était le plus rapproché de la victoire et c'était de sa faute. Elle avait fait exactement ce qu'elle redoutait, elle avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Elle sacrifiait Paris en entier pour son amour envers Adrien. Quelle héroïne, vraiment!

Adrien lui tourna le visage vers lui et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il savait d'instinct tout ce qui lui passait présentement par la tête. Les craintes et les tourments de sa partenaire faisaient désormais partie de sa réalité, tout comme les siens étaient bien connues de sa Lady.

« Hey, inutile de t'en faire avec ça. C'est du passé. Je suis là, tu es là, le Papillon ne nous a pas défaits et on va sortir encore plus fort de cette fin de semaine. Ton chaton t'aime plus fort que tout, ce n'est pas merveilleux ça? »

« Oui, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir été aussi faible ce jour-là. »

« Tu es trop dure avec toi-même ma Lady. Tu es humaine après tout. L'humaine la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Personne ici et même au-dehors n'aurait fait mieux. »

Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. « Merci Chaton. »


	25. Le Gamer

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **C'est rare que je laisse des commentaires en début de chapitre mais voilà, ça me permettra de répondre à plusieurs questions.**_

 _ **Après celui-ci, il reste trois épisodes. Dans l'ordre, je ferai Réflekta, Chronogirl et Princesse Fragrance. Je ne ferai pas l'épisode de Noël parce que les chansons et tout, disons que ça nuit à mon inspiration. Mais j'y fais référence dans ce chapitre. Suite aux épisodes, j'avais planifier faire deux autres chapitres afin de boucler la boucle. L'histoire n'est pas nécessairement décidé d'avance, j'y vais avec l'inspiration du moment et vos commentaires alors n'hésitez pas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Entre-temps le déjeuner avait été servi. Encore une fois, un assortiment de sandwichs et de salades était offert aux élèves, en plus de crudités, viennoiseries et desserts. Les yeux d'Adrien lui faisaient presque mal d'autant de choix. C'était le dernier repas avant de retourner au manoir et par le fait même, à sa diète; il n'allait pas manquer l'occasion d'en profiter.

Marinette le regardât remplir son assiette avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Elle trouvait cela à la fois triste et amusant de voir Adrien faire ainsi ses provisions de façon visiblement démesurée. Normalement, c'était les enfants pauvres qui agissaient ainsi, mais quand on y pensait, d'un certain point de vue, le jeune homme n'était pas nécessairement riche. Il y avait bien des lacunes chez lui, par rapport à ce dont un enfant normal devrait pouvoir bénéficier, peu importe la fortune de ses parent. Gabriel Agreste clamait peut-être avoir le contrôle sur tous les aspects de sa vie, il semblait que quelque chose lui échappait tout de même.

« À quoi tu penses? »

Alya avait rejoint Marinette depuis un bout et, devant le manque de réaction de son amie, en avait déduit que quelque chose la tourmentait.

« C'est Adrien. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point sa vie est solitaire chez lui. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. »

« Tu lui as déjà donné ton cœur Mari, c'est la chose la plus précieuse qu'il souhaite posséder, ça j'en suis certaine et même son grognon de père ne pourra pas lui enlever. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ce que M. Fu nous a dit? »

« Nino l'a fait. Adrien lui avait donné la permission. «

« Je ne sais pas s'il réalise… »

« S'il réalise quoi? »

« Que le retour de sa mère dépend de notre victoire contre le Papillon. »

« Adrien est intelligent, il a probablement déjà fait le lien. »

« Moi ça me fait peur. »

« Peur de qui, le Papillon? Arrête, il a aucune chance contre vous deux? Suffit de le trouver. »

« Non, j'ai peur d'Adrien. »

Alya parût totalement stupéfaite. « Mais pourquoi donc? »

« La menace que le Papillon représente pour sa mère, le côté personnel de l'affaire. Il a le pouvoir de destruction après tout. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, qu'il se laisse emporter par la colère, qu'il veuille se venger sans réfléchir. Il est tellement impulsif. »

« À ce point? Je veux dire, tu exagères pas un peu. »

« Je sais pas. À Noël, tu vois, Chat Noir a détruit un panneau avec son cataclysme. Les débris ne laissaient aucun doute, je les reconnaîtrais les yeux fermés. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'Akuma, pas de danger. Tu te souviens ce soir-là, Adrien avait été porté disparu? Au final, il était seulement sorti faire un tour. »

« Et alors? »

« Un tour seul le soir de Noël… la destruction du panneau… j'ai tellement peur que ce soit lié. S'il avait fait cela que par pure colère?»

« Moi je dis que tu dois faire confiance à M. Fu. Si Adrien était une menace, il ne lui aurait pas remis le Miraculous et il ne lui aurait surtout pas fourni ce genre d'informations. C'est pas comme si Adrien était un parfait inconnu pour lui, il le suit depuis des années. »

« T'as sûrement raison. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »

« C'est juste que… je l'aime tellement Alya et cette nuit tout a changé. »

« Quoi, tout a changé? »

« Je le connais tellement maintenant. Je veux dire, je sais tellement tout ce qui lui tient à cœur, le blesse, le fait rêver… »

« Tu as senti qu'il pourrait faire une bêtise? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai compris que ce qu'il ressentait, il le ressent avec chaque infime particule de son être. Je voudrais pas que cela le pousse à faire quelque chose de stupide. Comprends moi bien, je pense le plus grand bien de lui, je n'ai aucun reproche à lui faire, je… je veux juste le protéger… est-ce que tu comprends? »

« Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé? »

« Non. »

« Moi, je dis que tu devrais le faire. »

« Je sais, tu… tu as raison. Je vais le faire. »

« Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Allez, va vite te chercher quelque chose à manger et viens nous retrouver, il reste à peine deux minutes. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

 **Le Gamer**

 **Scène: Chambre de Marinette**

 **Marinette : Cher journal, on a frôlé la cata aujourd'hui. Chat Noir a été à deux doigts de découvrir ma véritable identité après un combat.**

Adrien : Vraiment, c'était quand?

Marinette : M. Marteau.

Adrien : Ah oui, je me souviens.

 **Tikki : Dis Marinette, tu ne devais pas aller travailler ton exposé avec Alya aujourd'hui?**

 **Marinette : Oh non! Je suis encore en retard.**

Alya : Un classique.

 _ **Elle range vite son journal et se précipite en direction de l'école. La cour est vide est on entend d'étranges bruits venant de la bibliothèque.**_

 **Tikki : C'est quoi ce bruit?**

 **Marinette : Reste cachée Tikki.**

Mylène : Tu te posais vraiment la question. C'était évident que c'était un jeu vidéo.

 _ **Elle entre dans la bibliothèque où Adrien et Max s'affrontent à un jeu vidéo sous le regard de leurs camarades de classe.**_

Marinette : Ça a l'air intense les gars, pourquoi autant de grognements et de soupirs?

Adrien : Hey ho! Notre fée marraine ne nous a pas tous donné le don de championne aux jeux vidéo.

 **Marinette : On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici?**

 **Alya : Shhh!**

 **Rose : On est en plein dans les sélections pour le tournoi d'Ultimate mecha strike III. Le collège enverra les deux élèves qui auront fait le meilleur score.**

 **Kim : Ouais, en fait, c'est surtout pour trouver qui va faire équipe avec Max.**

 **Marinette : Pourquoi lui?**

 **Kim : Parce que Max, il est trop fort. C'est un vrai roxor. Il a l'APM le plus élevé de tout le collège.**

 **Marinette : APM?**

Yvan : Tu joues au jeu et tu connais pas le jargon?

Marinette : Je veux juste jouer, avoir du plaisir et tout…

 **Kim : Actions par minute. Ce tournoi c'est un évènement pour lui. Il s'est entraîné toute l'année pour y participer.**

Chloé : Sérieux, un an sur des jeux vidéo. T'as pas autre chose de mieux à faire.

Adrien : Chloé, je suis à peu près certain que tu passes encore plus de temps sur tes ongles et tes cheveux que lui sur ses jeux vidéo.

Chloé : Avoue que le résultat est divin.

 _ **À l'écran, le robot d'Adrien détruit celui de Max.**_

 **Max : Oh non.**

 **Jeux vidéo : Victoire Adrien.**

Kim : Et toi Adrien, tu en as passé combien du temps là-dessus?

Adrien : Bah, y'a pas grand-chose à faire tout seul chez moi…

 **Mme Bustier : Ah! C'est Adrien le meilleur maintenant.**

 **Adrien : Ouais! Ouais! Ouais!**

Nino : Hey mec, du calme. Tu vois bien qu'il encaisse le coup à côté.

 **Max : Superbe victoire. On va faire une équipe imbattable tous les deux.**

 **Marinette : Juste une question : si quelqu'un arrive à battre le score de Max, il fera équipe avec Adrien à ce tournoi?**

Mylène : Non Mari, t'as pas osé?

Alya : Oh que si elle a osé.

Mylène : Juste pour être avec Adrien?

Alya hochât la tête.

 **Kim : Personne peut battre Max, et encore moins Max et Adrien. Y'a pas mieux qu'eux deux, c'est la meilleure équipe du collège.**

 _ **Alya entraîne Marinette à part.**_

 **Alya : Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir mademoiselle.**

 **Marinette : Attends, tu imagines, faire équipe avec Adrien.**

 **Alya : Non mais j'espère que c'est une blague, ce sont des sélections pour représenter au mieux notre collège, c'est pas une excuse pour flirter; c'est hyper sérieux ce tournoi.**

Nino : Euh Babe! C'est tout de même juste des jeux vidéo.

Alya : Arrête, t'étais aussi fêlé que moi.

 **Marinette : Entre nous Alya, tu crois que je vais louper une occasion pareille.**

 **M. Damoclès : Bien, il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé nos deux champions pour ce tournoi.**

 **Marinette : Attendez! Euh, on peut encore participer aux sélections?**

 **M. Damoclès : Et bien, la bibliothèque ferme dans cinq minutes mais…**

 _ **Alya tente de l'en empêcher mais Marinette va s'asseoir sur un des bancs et demande la manette d'Adrien qui lui remet.**_

Yvan : Attends, tu as pris la réponse de M. Damoclès pour un oui.

Marinette : Je n'avais besoin que de 5 minutes.

 **Marinette : J'ai la manette d'Adrien.**

 **Kim : Non mais elle est sérieuse là, elle a aucune chance.**

 **Alya : Aucune oui, sauf que là, j'en connais une qui est surmotivée pour faire exploser le score.**

 **Nino : Ouais allez Marinette.**

Alya : Tu vois toi, tu l'encourageais.

Nino : Je la connais depuis la maternelle. J'ai vécu l'humiliation des centaines de fois… Ne la défie jamais mon pote, elle devient un monstre.

Adrien : J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Marinette : Tu vas être servi Chaton.

 **Max : Les règles sont très simples : tu dois affronter les robots avec le tien et…**

 **Marinette : Oui, je connais : chaque victoire te permet de récolter des items et de te faire gagner un XP, ce qui améliore ton mécha. Je suis pas une débutante, mais merci quand même.**

 _ **En flashback, on voit Marinette qui affronte son père aux jeux vidéo et gagne.**_

Nino : Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

 **Max : Euh… on dirait que tu connais les bases de ce jeu, voyons si c'est suffisant pour me battre.**

Max : Si j'avais su, j'aurais tellement rien dit.

 **Chloé : Mais je rêve, comment quelqu'un peut passer autant de temps devant un écran.**

 **Sabrina : C'est vrai, euh… n'importe quoi.**

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire devant le sarcasme de la scène.

 _ **Marinette et Max s'affrontent et les élèves se rendent compte qu'elle est en train de gagner.**_

 **Marinette : Et maintenant, je te fais une danse du dragon, enchaînée avec une triple fleur de lotus et la fatalité coccinelle. Marinette aux manettes, ça déchire!**

Yvan : Une vraie bête.

Adrien : Est-ce que je dois commencer à avoir peur?

Marinette : De quoi?

Adrien : Tu t'en rends même pas compte?

 **Jeu vidéo : Victoire Marinette!**

 _ **Marinette fait une danse de la victoire.**_

Sabrina : Marinette, pour le tact, on repassera.

 **Kim : Wow! J'arrive pas à y croire, elle… elle a réussi à le battre.**

Alix : Ça t'étonne? Tu penses qu'il y'a qu'un mec pour gagner?

Kim : Après vous avoir connu toutes les deux? Pff! Je tiens trop à la vie.

 **Alya : Elle l'a battu, tu parles! Elle l'a atomisé!**

Chloé : Marinette est pas la seule à manquer de tact.

 **Rose : Elle a renversé le roi de son trône.**

Mylène : C'est bien Rose qu'on vient d'entendre?

Nathanaël : Wow! Tu avais mangé quoi ce jour-là, Rose?

 _ **Max est visiblement déçu alors que les élèves acclament Marinette.**_

 **Max : Je reconnais ma défaite, j'abandonne l'idée de participer au tournoi. Félicitation Marinette! Bravo Adrien!**

Juleka : C'est dur.

 **Adrien : Max, attends.**

 **Max : C'est bon, tout va bien, j'ai été battu à la loyale, mais là, faut m'excuser, j'ai besoin d'être seul.**

Juleka : Très dur.

Max : Merci Juleka.

 **M. Damoclès : Bien, Marinette Dupain-Cheng et Adrien Agreste représenteront donc le collège Françoise-Dupont au tournoi Ultimate Mécha Strike III qui se tiendra au stade des princesses.**

 **Adrien : Bon, bin, il va falloir que je passe chez toi pour m'entraîner et avoir ton niveau. À tout à l'heure.**

 **Marinette : Oui, à tout à l'heure.**

Alya : Beaucoup trop calme. Dans les vapes, mais beaucoup trop calme. Est-ce que t'avais enlevé les photos?

Marinette : Tu vas voir.

 **Alya : Maintenant, t'as intérêt à gagner, tu vas représenter notre école; va falloir penser à autre chose qu'à Adrien.**

 **Marinette : Oh Adrien!**

Mylène : Y'avait juste rien à faire Alya.

Alya : Trop vrai. Elle ou un junkie, même combat.

 **Scène : Dans la rue.**

 **Max : Quelle honte, c'est une véritable injustice.**

Alya : Honte peut-être mais je doute qu'on puisse qualifier ça d'injustice.

Max : Je sais Alya, je reconnais mon erreur mais quand une passion est attaquée, on ne peut plus faire appel à la raison.

 **Papillon : Oh, une compétition! Je sais que vous adorez ça mes maléfiques akumas. Là où il y a un gagnant, il y a toujours un perdant. Envole-toi démoniaque akuma et va noircir son cœur.**

 **Max : C'est moi qui aurait dû participer au tournoi, c'est moi le meilleur. Toutes ces journées passées sur ce jeu. Tout ça est inacceptable.**

Kim : Max, c'est pas une attitude de gagnant ça. Dans les compés, il faut pas voir les défaites comme des échecs. C'est comme à la course mec, même si tu finis pas premier, compétitionner avec les meilleurs est juste une autre façon de s'entraîner.

Max : Merci Kim.

 **Papillon : Gamer, je suis le Papillon. Je vais t'aider à gagner le tournoi de ta vie et en échange, tu vas m'épauler pour que je puisse faire mon meilleur score.**

 **Max : Avec grand plaisir Papillon. Que le jeu commence! Je vais leur montrer qui est le plus grand joueur de Paris.**

Max : Désolé Marinette, mais je crois qu'on sera tous d'accord pour dire que ce point-là te revient sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Marinette : C'est ok Max. Je le mérite.

 _ **Il se transforme en robot.**_

Yvan : Trop cool le robot Max.

Max : Merci Kim. C'était trois fois rien.

Yvan : Arrête, c'était bien plus énorme qu'être un homme de pierre.

 _ **Marinette rentre chez elle.**_

 **Marinette : Ah, je vais m'entraîner avec Adrien. Adrien.**

 **Tikki : Si tout ce que tu souhaitais c'était de passer du temps avec lui, il y avait d'autres possibilités.**

 **Marinette : Où ce que tu veux en venir?**

 **Tikki : Tu sais à quel point Max voulait participer à ce tournoi. Kim t'a dit que ça faisait un an qu'il s'entraînait.**

Alya : Tu vois et entends vraiment tout non?

Kim : Ça doit être pratique pour faire les devoirs.

Marinette : Je te demande pardon mais je ne demande jamais l'aide de Tikki pour faire mes devoirs.

 **Marinette : T'as raison, je pensais qu'à être avec Adrien. Hey, mais il va venir chez moi. Ah! Adrien va entrer dans ma chambre. Alors là, c'est vraiment la cata. Il faut que je range ma chambre.**

 **Tikki : C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure.**

Sabrina : C'est pas ce que tu essayais de lui dire du tout, tu parlais de comment Max voulait aller au tournoi.

 **Marinette : Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Y'a des photos de lui partout.**

 **Tikki : Du calme Marinette, tu as le temps. C'est pas comme si il allait arriver là dans une minute.**

 _ **La sonnette retentit.**_

Nino : Excellent timing mec!

 **Sabine : Marinette, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.**

 **Marinette : Euh! J'arrive.**

 **Adrien : Marinette et moi allons participer au tournoi Ultimate mecha Strike III.**

 **Tom : Ah oui? Faut dire qu'elle s'est entraînée avec le meilleur. Tom aux manettes, ça déchire.**

Marinette : L'élève a dépassé le maître il y a très très longtemps.

 **Sabine : Marinette ne nous avait jamais parlé de ce tournoi.**

Alya : Normal, elle savait même pas qu'il avait lieu.

 **Adrien : On vient juste de gagner les sélections.**

 **Sabine : Vous allez être binômes alors. Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu sais, Marinette nous parle constamment de toi.**

Kim : Et t'avais pas encore allumé. Mec, il aurait vraiment fallu l'écrire au néon dans ton miroir de salle de bain.

 **Marinette : Maman! Viens Adrien, monte.**

 **Adrien : Euh, bon, je vous laisse.**

 _ **Les parents de Marinette poussent un soupir.**_

Rose : Oh! Tes parents ils sont trop choux.

Marinette : Tu l'as dit Rose, ils sont TROP choux.

 _ **Dans la rue, le robot de Max se promène.**_

 **Papillon : Gamer, l'heure est venue d'atteindre le niveau supérieur et de montrer que tu es le meilleur.**

 **Gamer : À moi le top score.**

 _ **Il attaque des passants qui deviennent des boules d'énergie qu'il absorbe en riant.**_

Nathanaël : C'est pas fairplay ça mec, c'est tous des passants sans défense.

Marinette : Depuis quand un akumatisé est fairplay?

 _ **Dans la chambre de Marinette, le jeu démarre. Marinette et Adrien viennent pour prendre la même manette.**_

 **Marinette : Désolé.**

 **Adrien : C'est rien vas-y.**

 **Marinette : Visiblement, j'ai… euh…**

Chloé : Mais c'est que vous êtes définitivement aussi décourageant l'un que l'autre. C'est juste une main voyons!

 _ **Ils le refont, se tournent gêné et finalement prennent chacun une manette et se mettent à jouer.**_

 **Adrien : Tes parents ont l'air sympa.**

 **Marinette : Oh, oui, ils le sont mais parfois ils, euh…**

 _ **Tikki lui montre le cadre avec la photo d'Adrien. Elle l'attrape en criant sans qu'Adrien ne le voit.**_

Adrien : J'ai pas vu ça!

Kim : Ça t'étonne? Tu vois rien depuis le début mec.

 **Adrien : Parfois quoi?**

 _ **Tom entre par la trappe avec des croissants.**_

 **Tom : Ça va? Tout va bien? Je vous ai apporté ça au cas où vous auriez une petite faim.**

 _ **Adrien fait un grand sourire mais Marinette a l'air découragée.**_

Nino : Mec t'as l'air carrément au septième ciel.

Adrien : Vivre au-dessus d'une boulangerie est ma définition du septième ciel.

 **Marinette : Non merci papa, on est en train de s'entraîner.**

Alya : Non Mari, t'as pas fait ça? Tu es vachement cruelle.

Nathanaël : Je dois prendre la défense d'Adrien là, ça se fait juste pas.

Marinette : Je savais pas moi.

Alya : Un regard à ta droite suffisait pour comprendre, c'est à peine s'il ne bavait pas sur le parquet.

 **Tom : Bon, en tout cas, appelez-moi si vous voulez mes astuces. Je suis super fort.**

 **Marinette : Merci, mais non merci papa.**

 _ **Il repart.**_

 **Marinette : Parfois mes parents sont légèrement envahissants.**

Adrien : Tu sais mon père nous aurait probablement juste ignoré et si par un grand hasard il s'était pointé le nez dans ma chambre, il aurait 1- demandé qui tu es, ce que tu fais là et quand est-ce que tu pars et 2 - maugréer contre les jeux vidéo en disant que c'est peu créatif, violent et totalement indécent pour un jeune garçon de mon rang.

 _ **Ils se montrent la tête dans la trappe, Marinette se retourne et ils quittent. Marinette fait un sourire à Adrien.**_

Adrien : Nope, aucune chance que mon père fasse ça.

 **Marinette : On en était où?**

 _ **Dans la rue, les passants sont paniqués par l'arrivée du robot de Max. Il continue à les transformer en énergie.**_

 **Gamer : Je vais passer au niveau deux rapidement, mes talents de joueur sont indéniables.**

Kim : Attends Max, je t'aime beaucoup mais là… talent de joueur? Je crois pas qu'ils te donnaient beaucoup de fil à retordre là.

 _ **Ils transforment des voitures en énergie.**_

 **Gamer : Je suis inarrêtable.**

Alya : Je suis même pas certaine que ce soit un mot du dictionnaire.

 _ **Son robot passe au niveau deux.**_

 **Gamer : Excellent.**

 _ **Dans la chambre, Marinette joue calmement alors qu'Adrien semble y mettre beaucoup d'effort.**_

Nathanaël : C'est moi ou Adrien se démène comme un forcené alors que Marinette se la joue tranquille.

Adrien : Attends cette fille là c'est une machine, je comprends pas encore comment elle fait ça.

 **Jeu vidéo : Victoire Marinette et Adrien.**

 **Adrien : Wow! On a gagné grâce à toi.**

 **Marinette : Euh, on a bien joué.**

 **Adrien : On? Moi, j'ai pratiquement rien fait. Tu es une championne Marinette, tu te débrouillerais sûrement mieux toute seule. Je vaux rien à comparer à toi.**

Nino : Mec c'est quoi ça, tu veux de l'attention, des compliments. Je comprends pas là, tu passes d'enjoué à mélodramatique. T'es sûr que ne t'es pas en dép... mon pote?

 **Marinette : Oh… euh… non non non non. Je… non! T'es super canon. Je veux dire : c'est moi, je suis pas très bonne. En fait, euh, j'ai de la chance c'est tout.**

Alix : T'es super canon… ça c'est la meilleure.

Kim : T'as encore rien remarqué mec, c'est dément.

 _ **Tom entre dans la chambre avec un plateau de biscuits.**_

 **Tom : Ça vous dit des cookies. Ils sortent à peine du four.**

 _ **Adrien en saute pratiquement de sa chaise.**_

Alya : Mari, t'as rien vu là? Il a pratiquement sauté sur ton père pour en avoir. Pour une fille amoureuse, je te trouve pas très à l'écoute.

Adrien : J'avais faim moi.

Marinette : Désolé, mon père est tellement trop… je voulais juste m'en débarrasser.

 **Marinette : Papa, on essaie de s'entraîner.**

 _ **Adrien vient pour l'arrêter mais il est déjà parti.**_

 **Marinette : En fait, tu sais quoi? J'ai un petit secret. Voilà pourquoi je gagne.**

 **Adrien : Tu te moques de moi là.**

 **Marinette : Et bien, essaie de jouer avec.**

Nino : Tu sais pas quel monstre tu viens de créer là? Y'a pas plus superstitieux que lui. C'est sûr et certain qu'il l'a encore. Hein mec?

Adrien le regardât un instant puis détournât le regard en rougissant.

Nino : Attends, mon pote, je sais. Montre-moi ton portefeuille, je suis prêt à parier qu'il est dedans.

Adrien l'ignorât proprement.

Nino : Allez mec, j'ai raison non? C'est ça, tu l'as en permanence avec toi?

Plagg : Comme il a pas l'air de vouloir te répondre, je vais te le dire moi. Il n'est pas dans son portefeuille.

Adrien : Plagg!

Marinette doutât pendant un instant, l'avait-il simplement jeté à la poubelle?

Plagg : Il le tient dans la même poche que moi… jour après jour…

Adrien : C'est bon Plagg, t'es content maintenant?

Plagg : Le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillé avec une bille dans la bouche.

Adrien : Ok, terminé, on retourne au visionnement là?

Plagg : Si jamais il te le redonne, t'étonne pas s'il sent le camembert.

 _ **Il prend le bracelet. Les parents de Marinette entre dans la chambre.**_

 **Sabine : Et que diriez-vous d'une délicieuse quiche saumon-épinards. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

Nino : Mari, tes parents, ils veulent pas m'adopter?

 **Adrien : Euh, Marinette, ça nous fera pas de mal de prendre une petite pause.**

 _ **Elle lui fait un sourire.**_

Alix : Bon enfin, tu mets ton pied à terre. Mari, tu sais pas qu'un homme ça se gagne par l'estomac?

Kim : La bonne nouvelle c'est que je mourrai pas de faim.

 **Scène : Dans le parc.**

 _ **Marinette et Adrien mange de la quiche assit sur un banc.**_

 **Marinette : Je suis vraiment désolée, mais bon, c'est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit quand mes parents sont là.**

Alya : T'as rien compris là; le mec est sur le point de se mettre à genou pour te supplier de laisser tes parents le nourrir.

 **Adrien : C'est pas grave. J'ignorais que ton père faisait d'aussi bonnes tartes.**

Nino : Alors tu ignores tout de la vie mec. Il est temps qu'on te sorte de chez toi.

 **Marinette : Ah, euh, oui! Donc, tu veux qu'on y retourne?**

 **Adrien : Oui, je vais tester ton bracelet.**

Alya : Il y croit vraiment?

Nino : J'te l'avais dit, il est comme ça mon pote. Il vit dans son propre conte de fée.

 _ **Le robot arrive dans le parc en pulvérisant des passants.**_

 **Marinette : S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une publicité pour le tournoi.**

 **Gamer : Tiens, tiens, Marinette. Cette fois, on va voir qui va gagner.**

 **Adrien : Non, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour de la promo. Attention.**

 _ **Il les plaque tous les deux par terre.**_

Alya : Tes rêves devenus réalités Mari.

Adrien : Tu ne me repousses pas comme Chat Noir?

Marinette : Tu poses vraiment la question?

 **Adrien : Euh, on ferait mieux de s'en aller.**

 _ **Ils courent main dans la main mais sont obligés de se séparer. Adrien coure se cacher alors que le robot continue de poursuivre Marinette.**_

Mylène : C'est pas très galant ça Adrien.

 **Gamer : Game over Marinette.**

 **Marinette : Comment il connaît mon prénom? Max? Faut croire qu'il tenait vraiment à participer à ce tournoi.**

Kim : Un an de pratique… tu t'attendais à quoi?

 **Adrien : Il faut qu'on intervienne. Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Le robot poursuit Marinette qui trébuche. Il vient pour la pulvériser mais le bâton de Chat noir le frappe.**_

 **Gamer : Game ov…**

 **Chat Noir : Pas encore. Et voici un nouveau joueur.**

 **Marinette : Chat Noir. Hey, ici?**

 _ **Il s'élance en évitant les rayons, attrape Marinette et coure la mettre en sécurité sur un toit.**_

Rose : Oh vous êtes si mignons. T'as vue comment elle s'accroche à toi?

Marinette : C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Alya : Quand même, j'aurais crié tout du long.

 **Chat Noir : On dirait qu'il en a après toi. Tu lui as effacé son record ou quoi?**

Marinette : Tu savais.

Adrien : Bien sûr que je savais. J'étais là.

 **Marinette : Oui, mais bon, t'avoueras quand même que c'est pas une raison pour tout casse. Hey, euh… Chat Noir, attends. J'ai perdu mon ami Adrien au parc. Il faut qu'on y retourne, il est peut-être en danger.**

 **Chat Noir : Euh, Adrien, non. Il va très bien. Il est à l'abri. Tu n'as rien à craindre alors reste ici. T'inquiète pas, Chat noir est là et il s'occupe de tout. Attention, saut en extension et double tonneau.**

Nino : Vraiment… mec? Vraiment? Tu commentes tes propres prouesses?

 **Marinette : Ah, il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes.**

 **Tikki : S'il y a une partie que tu dois gagner, c'est celle-ci. À toi de jouer.**

 **Marinette : Tikki, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Chat noir suit discrètement le robot dans la ville, il aperçoit une foule vers laquelle il se dirige et atterrit devant eux.**_

 **Chat Noir : Restez pas là, allez-vous en. Courez. Hey la boîte de conserve, par ici!**

Marinette : Bien joué Chaton.

Adrien : Pourquoi tu as l'air surprise, c'est mon travail non?

Marinette : Je sais. Je suis pas surprise. C'est juste que je te vois pas souvent agir seul. Pas que je pense que tu en sois pas capable.

 **Gamer : Mon instinct me dit que ton système va connaître un énorme bogue.**

Chloé : Un autre super vilain au sens de l'humour douteux. Il en reste beaucoup comme ça?

Kim : Euh… qui n'y est pas passé encore?

Alix : Euh… moi.

Rose : Oh et moi et Juleka aussi.

Kim : Quelqu'un d'autre?

Les autres élèves se regardèrent mais il semblait qu'il ne restait que les trois filles.

Kim : Bon, bien, parfait! Chloé, ton enfer s'achève.

Chloé : C'est pas trop tôt.

 _ **Ladybug arrive et lui attache les deux jambes avec son yo-yo.**_

 **Ladybug : Et toi, c'est ton robot qui va se planter.**

 _ **Elle le fait trébucher.**_

 **Chat Noir : C'est un robot grandeur nature de Ultimate Mecha Strike.**

 **Ladybug : Je sais et il est presque niveau 3, le niveau 4 étant le niveau ultime.**

 **Chat Noir : Attends, tu connais ce jeu.**

 **Ladybug : Pour qui tu me prends? Évidemment.**

 **Chat Noir : Et bien tu vois, toi et moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre.**

Adrien tapa frénétiquement Marinette sur la cuisse.

Adrien : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit hein, je te l'avais dit.

Marinette : Chaton, as-tu mangé trop de dessert?

Adrien : Allez, avoue que je le disais depuis le début.

Marinette : D'accord. Tu l'avais dit.

Elle se tournât vers Alya avec un regard entendu.

Marinette : Pas étonnant que son père le mette sous diète…

Alya : Rush de sucre?

Marinette hochât la tête.

Adrien : N'importe quoi, je suis juste enthousiaste.

Marinette : Oui Chaton.

 _ **Gamer aperçoit l'autobus qu'il pulvérise. L'énergie absorbée le fait grandir.**_

 **Chat Noir : J'ai l'impression que notre problème vient de passer au niveau supérieur.**

 **Gamer : Exact, le niveau 3. Ha ha ha!**

Max : Dommage que je m'en rappelle plus. Vous vous rendez compte : piloter un robot grandeur nature. Le rêve.

Kim : Mec, tu foutais le bordel partout dans la ville.

Max : Je sais, je faisais juste dire que ce serait plutôt cool.

 **Papillon : Si tu veux devenir le robot le plus puissant au monde, tu n'as qu'à t'emparer des Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ensuite, tu pourras vraiment leur dire : Game Over.**

 **Gamer : Ces Miraculous m'appartiennent déjà.**

 _ **Il poursuit les deux héros.**_

 **Ladybug : Il faut l'amener loin d'ici avant qu'il ne détruise tout Paris.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Le stade des princesses.**

 _ **Ils atterrissent dans le stade.**_

 **Ladybug : Il est où le méga géant?**

 _ **Il atterrit derrière eux et entame le combat.**_

Sabrina : Tu pouvais pas le manquer là.

Marinette : Non, en effet.

 **Ladybug : Essaie d'attaquer le robot avec ton pouvoir, ça peut peut-être le détraquer.**

 **Chat Noir : Avec plaisir. Testons sa résistance. Cataclysme.**

 _ **Il attaque le robot et le détruit. Max tombe sur le sol.**_

 **Ladybug : Bien joué Chat Noir.**

Nino : Y'a de quoi qui cloche, c'est trop facile.

 **Chat Noir : Chat Noir aux manettes, ça déchire!**

Marinette : Comment ça se fait que j'ai laissé passer ça, c'est l'expression de mon père.

 _ **Une grosse boule d'énergie rouge apparaît.**_

 **Chat Noir : Wow, regarde ce qu'on vient de gagner.**

Mylène : Je comprends pas là, pourquoi tout d'un coup vous avez de l'énergie?

Adrien : Parce qu'on a détruit un robot.

Yvan : Ça fait de vous des joueurs?

Adrien : Apparemment.

 **Ladybug : Fin de partie Gamer.**

 **Gamer : Ha ha ha! T'as oublié les règles du jeu. J'ai une sauvegarde de mon dernier niveau.**

 _ **Il touche à ses lunettes et fait réapparaître son robot.**_

Nino : C'est ça que je disais, c'était trop facile.

 **Gamer : Le combat reprend.**

 **Chat Noir : Il ose nous sortir le coup de la sauvegarde.**

 **Ladybug : Ouais. Au fait, t'as vu, il a touché ses lunettes. Je parie que l'akuma s'est logé là.**

 _ **Elle touche à la boule rouge et un robot mi-coccinelle, mi-chat apparaît.**_

Alya : Trop cool, un robot hybride entre Ladybug et Chat Noir. Est-ce qu'il avait des pouvoirs spéciaux?

Marinette : Regarde, tu verras.

 **Ladybug : Gna! Nous aussi, on change de niveau.**

 **Chat Noir : Ok, mais j'ai plus que quelques minutes.**

 _ **Ils entrent dans le robot.**_

 **Chat Noir : Je dirige, toi tu tires.**

 **Ladybug : Et pourquoi on ferait pas le contraire.**

 **Chat Noir : Tu veux qu'on fasse ça à pile ou face?**

 _ **Le robot fait un pas et est frappé par celui du Gamer.**_

 **Chat Noir : Ok, tu diriges et moi je tire.**

Nathanaël : Tu capitules vite. Qui te disais qu'elle ferait mieux?

Adrien : C'était Ladybug.

 **Ladybug : Attention, il nous attaque.**

 _ **Le robot du Gamer cogne sur le leur. Ils reprennent leur siège.**_

 **Ladybug : Début des hostilités. Réacteur de poing.**

 _ **Un poing s'envole et fait perdre la tête au robot du Gamer.**_

Adrien : T'as vu, Ladybug est forte pour faire perdre la tête.

Marinette : Non… ne commence pas.

 _ **Il va chercher sa tête et aperçoit le robot des héros se relever avec plein de figures complexes.**_

Kim : Ok, je te le donne Mari, tu maîtrisais comme un chef.

 **Ladybug : 2** **e** **round, Gamer.**

 **Gamer : Tir à missile.**

 **Ladybug : Champs de force Chat Noir.**

 **Chat Noir : Compris. Champs de force activé. Sabre laser.**

Rose : Oh regardez, le champ de force c'est comme quand Ladybug se protège avec son yoyo.

 _ **Ils s'affrontent et le robot de Gamer détruit leur champ de force avec sa fraise.**_

 **Chat Noir : Il est extrêmement puissant. Notre champ de force est bousillé.**

 **Ladybug : On va devoir s'en passer.**

 _ **Les deux robots s'affrontent avec toutes sortes d'armes et de tactiques.**_

Kim : Max, toi aussi tu assurais vieux.

Max regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre ce moment en vrai, robot contre robot, sans nuire à personne. Malheureusement, il ne s'en souvenait pas, c'était comme un rêve. Mais il savourait chaque seconde de ce visionnement, ce serait sa consolation.

 **Ladybug : Il anticipe toutes nos attaques.**

 **Chat Noir : Attention, Ladybug.**

 _ **Ils recommencent le combat, le robot des héros s'étend sur le sol.**_

 **Gamer : Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner.**

 _ **Le combat recommence.**_

Yvan : Je suis certain que beaucoup de personnes auraient payé pour être assises dans ces sièges.

Kim : Moi le premier. Ce serait trop…

Juleka : Ouais c'aurait été trop ouah!

Alix : Un stade vide durant un tel spectacle, c'est tout un gâchis.

 **Gamer : Je suis le meilleur joueur au monde.**

 **Chat Noir : Comment on peut le battre si on arrive pas à l'attraper.**

 **Ladybug : Il faut le frapper plus fort et détruire son système.**

Nino : Hey mec, tu devais commencer à sérieusement manquer de temps.

Adrien : Ouais, j'ai eu chaud cette fois-là. J'ai dû me détransformer dans les toilettes. Y'avait que Ladybug qui aurait pu me surprendre mais je savais qu'elle le ferait pas.

 _ **Le combat se poursuit. Les deux robots se tiennent les bras.**_

 **Ladybug : Il faut entrer dans son cockpit.**

 **Chat Noir : Si ça te dit d'y aller, je te regarde.**

Alya : Lâche!

Adrien : C'était des blagues.

 **Ladybug : Prends les commandes Chat Noir, je reviens.**

 **Chat Noir : Non mais, je rigolais. Où tu vas?**

Adrien : Tu vois?

 **Ladybug : Et maintenant, à nous deux Gamer.**

 **Gamer : C'est quoi cette…**

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm. Une bombe de peinture? Je vais quand même pas lui faire un tag.**

Alya : Une belle coccinelle sur une joue, ce serait génial.

Nino : Ouais et après ça tu lui fais un Chat Noir en ballon et tu sors la barbe à papa.

 _ **Elle utilise sa vue spéciale.**_

 **Ladybug : Bingo.**

 _ **Elle utilise les bras des robots pour se rendre à l'œil du robot du Gamer et le couvrir de peinture.**_

Sabrina : Bien joué Mari.

Chloé : Ouais pas mal…

 **Gamer : Alors là, tu vas me le payer.**

 _ **Il sort la tête et elle lui enlève ses lunettes.**_

 **Ladybug : Game over, Gamer.**

 _ **Elle brise les lunettes et l'akuma en sort.**_

 **Ladybug : Pour toi aussi petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Max : Hein? Qu'est-ce que je fais là.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué.**

 **Papillon : Quelle incroyable insolence. Vous n'avez de cesse de me défier, mais très bientôt, c'est moi qui gagnerai cette partie. Notre confrontation est loin d'être terminée.**

Mylène : Il a pas tort, combien y'a eu d'Akuma depuis?

Marinette soupirât : « Des dizaines »

Alya : La fin est proche Mari, on va vous aider toi et le beau blond.

 **Scène : Tournoi d'Ultimate Mecha Strike**

 **Annonceur : Et je rappelle que le score à battre est de 247 000 points. Alors, tout le monde, à vos manettes et bonne chance.**

 **Alya : T'as fait des pieds et des mains pour être dans cette équipe et là, tu veux abandonner.**

 **Marinette : Mais ça me fait tellement de peine pour Max et du coup, je trouve ça injuste.**

Alix : Fallait y penser avant les sélections.

 **Alya : C'est bien ce que tu fais, mais d' un autre côté, c'est pas tous les jours que t'as l'occasion de jouer avec Adrien.**

Alya : J'avoue que t'avais eu ce que tu voulais déjà.

Marinette : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

Alya : Il était venu se pratiquer chez toi non… après ça le tournoi…

 _ **Elle se dirige vers Max.**_

 **Marinette : Max, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…**

 **Annonceur : Et maintenant, voici le binôme représentant le collège Françoise-Dupont.**

 **Marinette : …en fait, j'ai décidé de te laisser ma place.**

 **Max : Quoi?**

 **Marinette : Que les choses soient bien claires; je suis une grande fan de jeux vidéo, mais c'est pas vraiment une passion. Pour toi, en revanche, c'en est une et ce tournoi, c'est ton grand jour. J'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'en priver.**

Kim : C'est pas du tournoi qu'elle voulait te priver, c'est d'Adrien.

Alya : Avec Marinette, dès qu'il y a Adrien en jeu…

Nino : On devrait faire un stand de jeu d'adresse : « Gagnez votre Adrien » Mari y dépenserait son argent de poche.

 **Nino : Bon, c'est quand vous voulez. Décidez-vous, vous deux. Tout le monde vous attend pour le tournoi.**

 **Marinette : Allez, j'insiste.**

 _ **Il prend la manette.**_

 **Max : Je sais pas comment te remercier.**

 **Adrien : En gagnant le tournoi avec elle. Vas-y Marinette, t'es bien meilleure que moi. Ta place est dans l'équipe. Gagnez, pour l'honneur de l'école. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire.**

 _ **Alya est découragée.**_

Adrien se tourne vers Alya : « Quoi? »

Alya : Le chevalier servant qui vient sauver la situation. Est-ce que tu fais exprès pour toujours paraître aussi parfait ou si c'est involontaire?

Adrien : Je faisais ce qu'il me semblait le plus juste.

Alya : Mon dieu seigneur, c'est involontaire. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux?

 **Nino : Allez, on y va. Le public vous attend.**

 _ **Il entraîne Marinette.**_

 **Marinette : Mais euh, non! Je… bon bin euh, si vous voulez.**

 _ **Les élèves de la classe les encouragent.**_

 **Max : On va leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire.**

 _ **Ils entrent sur scène.**_

Marinette : Une équipe imbattable.

Max : En effet, Marinette, on les as tous écrasé.

Adrien : Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

Il laissa échapper un long bâillement.

Marinette jetât un regard à son copain puis à son assiette qui à l'origine débordait mais reposait maintenant vide à côté de lui.

« J'ai jamais vu un Chaton aussi glouton. »

« Je suis en pleine croissance. »

« Tu es surtout en train de totalement t'endormir. »

« Je ne dirais pas non à une petite sieste. »

« Un vrai de vrai chat. Manger et dormir. J'espère au moins que tu es propre. »

Il lui tirât la langue avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

Alya fit un signe de tête en sa direction pour inviter sa copine à discuter avec lui. Marinette secouât la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle voulait lui laisser la chance de se reposer quand il en avait l'occasion. Avec l'horaire de fou qu'il avait chez lui, les siestes ne devaient sûrement pas faire partie de son quotidien; leur discussion pouvait attendre.

De toute façon, un autre jeune garçon avait visiblement envie de s'entretenir avec elle. Elle sursautât brièvement quand Nathanaël lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Nath, tu m'as fait peur. Je peux t'aider? »

Adrien avait ouvert un œil pour observer ce qui se passait. Le jeune roux l'avait bien remarqué mais il ne voulait pas se laisser intimider. « Mari, je peux te parler deux minutes? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle se levât pour suivre le garçon dans un coin plus tranquille. Adrien remuât un peu à sa place, il songeait sérieusement à se rasseoir et les surveiller mais Alya se penchât vers lui pour l'en dissuader. « Hey beau blond, tu peux continuer à dormir en paix, je suis certaine qu'y a rien à craindre. Ne t'en fais pas. »

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais le modèle se raisonnât; si Marinette avait été intéressée par l'artiste, elle l'aurait fait savoir il y a longtemps. Tout ce qui pouvait arriver c'est qu'elle lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance; enfin c'est ce qu'Adrien espérait. Bon d'accord, il n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais toute la nourriture ingurgitée l'avait plongé dans un profond état de somnolence et finalement, c'est le sommeil qui l'emportât sur l'inquiétude.

De leur côté, Nathanaël et Marinette avait trouvé un endroit un peu plus discret pour parler et le jeune homme pût se confier en paix. Marinette se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle espérait qu'il avait passé par-dessus son béguin et que leur conversation serait sur un tout autre sujet.

« Je voulais te dire que… enfin, je vais bien. Toi et Adrien vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, c'est évident et je… bien je veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous. Tu es mon amie depuis tellement longtemps et je veux pas que ça change. »

« Oh Nath, bien sûr que non. Je laisserais jamais rien détruire ce qu'on a. Je veux dire, chaque amitié est importante non? »

« Ouais. T'as raison. »

« On est ok? »

« Ouais… en fait… bien, y'a autre chose que j'aimerais te demander. »

Cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment curieuse.

« Bien sûr, vas-y »

« J'ai été aussi aveugle qu'Adrien hein? »

« Je saisis pas. »

« Bin, peut-être que je me trompe mais peut-être pas et je me suis dit que toi tu saurais sûrement. »

« De quoi tu parles Nath, qu'est-ce que je suis censée savoir? »

Il prit une grande inspiration. Si ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés, il aurait l'air d'un parfait idiot. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de demander à Marinette, la jeune fille ne se moquait jamais, ne portait jamais de jugement. C'était une personne fiable à qui se confier et demander conseil.

« Juleka… tu crois que je devrais l'inviter à sortir? »

Elle comprenait maintenant : il avait enfin réalisé. Pour cela, il avait raison, il avait été aussi aveugle qu'Adrien, mais en même temps, il avait compris plus vite aussi et sans qu'on ait à lui présenter les évidences sur grand écran. Elle parût aussi excitée qu'Alya quand elle manigançait pour elle et son chaton.

« Oui, je crois vraiment que tu devrais tenter ta chance. »

Il poussât un soupir de soulagement, il ne s'était pas fait d'idées. Maintenant, il devait assimiler et concevoir ce qu'il voulait faire de cette confirmation. Après tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour la demoiselle en question.

« D'accord. Euh… s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne. Je veux dire, je réalise à peine et je la connais presque pas… je sais pas ce que je vais faire… j'ai pas pris de décision, je dois penser. »

« Nath, relaxe, ça va. Je dirai rien. À personne. Et pour ce qui est de la connaître, le seul moyen c'est de l'inviter tu sais. Elle adore les sensations fortes et l'art. Je suis certain que tu trouveras la sortie idéale. Enfin, si tu décides de l'inviter. »

« Merci Mari, tu es une vraie amie. » Il lui fit un câlin et retournât à sa place en rougissant.

« De rien Nath. Bonne chance! » Soufflât-elle pour elle-même.


	26. Reflekta

**Enfin un chapitre... désolée, c'est la rentrée pour tout le monde. Je suis un peu débordée mais je ne vous lâche pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Marinette revint à sa place pour se rendre compte que son chaton avait perdu le combat contre le sommeil. Elle prit place à ses côtés et lui caressât brièvement les cheveux en le regardant avec un sourire affectueux. Elle n'en croyait pas sa chance : ce garçon magnifique, doux, intelligent, avec un cœur en or, ce garçon pour ainsi dire presque parfait était son âme sœur. Elle pouvait espérer passer sa vie à ses côtés, devenir sa femme, porter ses enfants, être présente pour lui dans les moments de bonheurs comme dans les coups durs.

Il avait l'air tellement paisible présentement. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait se blottir contre lui et ainsi oublier tous les tracas que sa vie d'adolescente et de superhéroïne lui faisait vivre. Mais elle savait qu'il fallait se méfier des eaux qui dorment; Adrien n'était pas l'incarnation du jeune homme à la vie parfaite. Son passé, tout comme son présent, étaient emplis de petits drames relativement cruels qui, individuellement, auraient fait se révolter ou se briser la majorité des gens sur cette terre. Comment Adrien faisait-il pour rester aussi serein et optimiste avec tout ce poids sur ses épaules?

Marinette frissonnât, elle se doutait bien que ses agissements de tous les jours n'étaient qu'une façade. Cette nuit, elle avait tout compris. Elle avait compris pourquoi le jeune homme avait été si avide de développer de nouvelles amitiés, tout comme elle avait réalisé pourquoi il s'était limité dans le nombre de personnes à qui il avait finalement fait confiance. Elle avait découvert pourquoi il avait aussi facilement endossé son rôle de superhéros, avide de protéger Ladybug et la population contre le mal, le vide, la séparation, mais elle avait aussi compris pourquoi la perspective d'être le maître de la destruction semblait lui plaire.

Adrien était un individu animé de bonté, empli d'un désir de voir le monde heureux autour de lui, enclin à toujours voir le bon côté de chacun et jamais, Marinette n'oserait affirmer qu'une minuscule once de méchanceté pourrait éventuellement influencer ses actions. Mais Adrien était aussi un être humain, qui plus est, un adolescent avançant contre vents et marée dans une vie sur laquelle il avait bien peu de contrôle. L'adolescente redoutait le jour où toutes ses expériences, ses malheurs, sa crainte d'être abandonné, ses obligations envers son père, la disparition de sa mère, tout cela ne finisse par le submergé et ait raison de sa bonne nature; que tout cela ne l'aliène et lui fasse commettre un geste irréparable.

Elle sursautât au moment où elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se tournât pour rencontrer les yeux noisettes de sa meilleure amie. Elle cessât les caresses dans les cheveux de son copain pour se placer face à son amie et lui accorder toute son attention. Étant maintenant dos à son partenaire, elle ne remarquât pas la grimace d'insatisfaction sur son visage au moment où elle avait arrêté de le dorloter.

« Alors Mari, il te voulait quoi Nath? »

« Oh… rien de particulier, juste s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de changé entre nous. »

« Juste cela? »

« Euh... oui, oui. »

Alya ne parût pas convaincue. « Allez, tu ne peux pas me la faire à moi. Je te connais, tu me caches quelque chose. »

« Alya! »

« Allez, dis-moi tout. »

« Non impossible. »

« Comment ça impossible. »

« J'ai promis de ne rien dire. »

« Arrête, tu sais comment je suis curieuse. Je te jure que je ne le répèterai pas. »

« Inutile d'insister. »

« Mari, aller. Tu sais très bien que j'en souffre physiquement présentement. »

Marinette éclatât de rire. Quand venait le temps de soutirer de l'information, Alya n'hésitait pas à littéralement user de toutes les stratégies possibles. Mais ce secret-là ne lui appartenait pas et elle avait promis à Nathanaël de ne rien dire.

« J'ai promis de ne rien dire et tu sais très bien que je ne trahirai pas un ami. »

« Même pas à ta meilleure amie? »

« Non. »

Elle sentit deux bras puissants la saisir par la taille et bientôt Adrien s'était assis et penché à son oreille. « Même pas à ton copain? »

« Non plus. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il pensait qu'elle lui ferait un regard complice lui faisant comprendre qu'ils en parleraient plus tard, mais son refus avait été catégorique.

« Hey, je croyais qu'on se cachait rien. »

« Rien de nos secrets à nous… »

« Tout ce que ce… » Il prit une respiration avant de continuer « … garçon te confie me concerne. »

« Ah oui et en quel honneur? »

Il jetât un coup d'œil à Alya qui les regardait avec un sourire amusé et un éclat de curiosité. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se mêle de cette conversation ou qu'elle en soit seulement témoin. Il tournât Marinette totalement vers lui et baissât le ton pour qu'elle seule ne le comprenne.

« Si un mec en pince pour ma copine, je crois avoir le droit de savoir ce qu'il lui dit. »

La jeune fille fit un effort pour ne pas paraître amusée. Elle savait que la jalousie d'Adrien était démesurée et qu'elle ne devait pas l'encourager. Lui rire à la figure n'arrangerait rien.

« Ça ne concerne ni toi, ni moi. Ça le concerne lui et j'ai promis de garder cela pour moi. »

« Il veut juste se rapprocher de toi, avoir ton attention… »

« Il savait que j'étais la personne idéale pour ce sujet en question. »

« Sûrement un sujet qui le fait bien paraître, quelque chose pour t'impressionner. »

Marinette commençait à perdre patience, elle était flattée de voir à quel point il était protecteur avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça devienne un problème.

« Non, rien de tout ça. »

Quelque chose dans son ton disait au jeune blond de se montrer plus prudent dans ses paroles.

« Mais ma Lady... je…je n'aime pas ça, il… »

« …est un bon ami à moi depuis la maternelle. Il va falloir que tu acceptes que des garçons fassent partie de mon cercle d'amis Chaton sinon… »

Il se mit sur la défensive. « Sinon quoi? »

« …sinon, je vais être obligée de te faire dégriffer. » Elle ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant l'expression de son copain alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était simplement en train de se moquer de lui, il fit la moue.

« Allez Chaton, tu vas pas faire la tête. Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que je partage des secrets avec d'autres personnes. Tu veux pas devenir de ces garçons qui empêchent leur copine de vivre? »

Il se radoucit. « Non… bien sûr que non. Je suis désolé princesse. C'est juste que… Tu vois, je t'aime tellement et y'a tellement de mecs qui en pincent pour Ladybug et… »

« Et y'a des milliers de filles qui accueilleraient bien Chat Noir à la fenêtre de leur chambre. Moi aussi, j'ai peur Chaton… mais on est des âmes sœurs non? »

« T'as raison ma Lady. »

« Et de ton côté tu ne te feras détester qu'en tant que Chat Noir alors que moi je subirai la jalousie des jeunes groupies de Chat Noir ET d'Adrien. Tu as déjà pensé à tout ce que je suis prête à endurer pour toi? » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il la rapprochât encore plus de lui, malgré les paroles de réconfort, il voulait la sentir la plus près possible. « Tu es une fille incroyable. »

« Et je suis à toi. »

Alya qui n'avait saisi que les dernières phrases simulât une grimace à la Alix.

« C'est pas un peu fini? Y'a un visionnement qui commence»

Marinette lui tirât la langue et se tournât vers l'écran.

 **Reflekta**

 **Scène: Le collège**

 _ **Une classe est en train de se faire photographier.**_

 **Vincent: Très bien, maintenant, regardez tous l'appareil. Voilà parfait. Dites « Spaghetti »**

 **La classe : Spaghetti.**

Adrien : Lui et son spaghetti…

Nino : Ouais mec, il est déprimant.

 **Marinette : Je vais être sur une photo avec Adrien, je vais être sur une photo avec Adrien.**

 **Alya : C'est énorme vu que c'est une photo de classe et que tu es dans la même classe qu'Adrien.**

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Marinette était tellement une source constante de bonheur. Suffisait de la regarder vivre : son enthousiasme, la facilité à l'émerveiller, tout en elle la rendait pétillante.

 **Marinette : C'est dingue hein, pas vrai? Oh non mais attends. Et qu'est-ce que je fais si on est assis à côté tous les deux?**

Adrien : Euh… c'était vraiment un problème?

Alya : T'as pas idée.

 **Alya : Oh toi, tu me fais trop rire. Contente-toi de sourire et quoiqu'il arrive, n'oublie pas de respirer.**

Tikki : Très important de rappeler à Marinette de respirer.

Mylène : Sérieusement Mari?

Alya : Quand il s'agit d'Adrien, oui.

Tikki : Tu sais le stress et l'hyperventilation chez mes autres Ladybug, c'était, disons,… moins présent.

 **Juleka : Ouais, toi au moins, tu seras sur la photo.**

 **Rose : Oh, arrête Juleka, t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas maudite. Cette fois, ça va marcher, j'en suis persuadée. Je le sens au fond de moi.**

 **Marinette : Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais maudite?**

 **Juleka : Depuis que je suis toute petite, chaque fois que quelqu'un veut me prendre en photo, y'a toujours un truc qui va de travers.**

Marinette : Attends, je croyais que la malédiction ne concernait que les photos de classe.

Juleka : Disons que, enfin… même côté perso… y'en a pas des dizaines de réussies. Je suis pas très photogénique.

Nathanaël : Arrête… c'est juste de la malchance. Prends la parole d'un artiste, ton apparence est tout à fait harmonieuse.

Juleka ouvrit de grands yeux aux paroles du roux.

Juleka : Bah… euh… ouais… ok… euh merci.

Dans sa tête, elle se flagellait mentalement; elle sonnait exactement comme Marinette devant Adrien. Son cas était-elle à ce point désespéré? Comme si Rose avait lu dans ses pensées, elle vint réconforter son amie à voix basse.

Rose : T'en fais pas Juleka, tout le monde sait que tu parles pas beaucoup.

 _ **On voit une série de photo dans lesquelles on ne voit pas le visage de Juleka.**_

 **Rose : Non là, t'inquiète Juleka, ça va aller.**

 **Marinette : Bien sûr, on va faire en sorte que cette fois-ci, tout se passe bien. Tu peux me faire confiance.**

Alya : Marinette à la rescousse. Comment peux-tu penser que Ladybug et toi êtes différentes? Tu l'as bien vu, tu es tout le temps en mode solution. Aucune chance qu'elle soit plus géniale que toi.

Mylène : Quoi? Marinette croit que Ladybug est plus géniale qu'elle?

Yvan : Voyons… c'est elle Ladybug.

Rose : Oh Marinette, tu es la Ladybug la plus extraordinaire de tous les temps, j'en suis certaine.

Nino : Attends Mari, tu es née pour être Ladybug.

Nathanaël : Ouais, personne d'autre pourrait faire une Ladybug aussi sensass.

Chloé : Ridicule… superhéroïne, tu as ça dans le sang.

Marinette se tournât si vivement vers Chloé, qu'elle s'en fit mal au cou. Tous ses camarades avaient d'ailleurs fait de même et la fille du maire sentit qu'elle devait s'expliquer.

Chloé : Quoi? C'est la seule qui m'ait jamais donné de fil à retordre.

Tikki : Tu vois ce que je te disais Marinette, tu ES Ladybug…

 **Vincent : Merci les enfants, vous avez été superbes.**

 _ **Il replace son matériel.**_

 **Vincent : Ok, c'est le moment de faire votre plus beau sourire. Vous là, installez-vous sur le premier banc. Allez vite, hop hop. Moi, j'ai seize autres classes à faire.**

 **Chloé : Regarde Sabrina, elles sont devant à la place des petits. Hey, les raz moquettes, évitez de sucer votre pouce sur la photo.**

Max : Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de vivre un préjugé sur la place qu'on occupe sur une photo.

Alix : Bien dit Max!

Max : Non mais, sérieusement. On juge les gens sur leur race, leur poids, leur classe sociale, la couleur de leur cheveux, leur orientation sexuelle, leur âge, leur sexe…

Alya : Ok Max… on a compris.

Max : Non mais, c'est vraiment nécessaire d'ajouter la place sur une photo de classe?

 **Vincent : Rang suivant. Toi, toi, toi et toi. Vous allez monter sur le banc derrière.**

 **Chloé : Non, attendez une petite seconde, je suis censée être dans le rang du milieu à côté d'Adrien. Bien au centre de la photo. Regardez, on a la même taille.**

Alya : Oui… I… DEN… TIQUE.

 **Vincent : Non, va t'installer sur le deuxième banc. Derrière les autres.**

 **Chloé : Comment osez-vous m'envoyer derrière les autres. Non mais, vous savez qui est mon père?**

 **Vincent : Non, pourquoi? C'est un photographe?**

 **Chloé : Non, c'est le…**

 **Vincent : C'est dommage, j'aurais bien besoin d'un assistant. Allez, dépêche-toi, va t'installer. Sinon, je vais te faire asseoir devant avec les petits.**

Alya : OK… je l'adore. Adrien, tu lui diras.

 _ **Elle grogne et va se placer.**_

 **Vincent : Et les autres, mettez-vous entre les deux rangs, là.**

 **Adrien : C'est pas grave Chloé, l'important c'est que l'on soit tous sur la photo, pas vrai?**

Kim : OK Adrien, c'est quoi ça? Tu es tellement habitué de prendre la pose, tu n'as même plus l'air naturel mon vieux.

Adrien : N'importe quoi…

Marinette : Je seconde. Ce sourire là, c'est un sourire magazine, pas le sourire de mon chaton.

Nino : Ouais mec, tu réussis même à le faire en parlant.

 **Vincent : Parfait, vous êtes magnifiques. Allez, soyez gentils, on bouge plus.**

 _ **Marinette remarque Juleka derrière qui se regarde dans son petit miroir à son poignet.**_

 **Marinette : Excusez-moi monsieur, vous avez oublié Juleka.**

 **Vincent : Ah bin où ai-je la tête désolé. Va te mettre au second rang entre celui à la casquette et le blond.**

Nathanaël : Attends tu as fait je ne sais plus combien de séances avec lui et il ne te reconnaît même pas.

Adrien : Vincent, c'est… un cas à part… je veux dire… les noms et tout…c'est un artiste…

Nathanaël : Je suis un artiste.

Adrien : Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Lui… les années et tout, il… ah. Laisse tomber.

 **Marinette : C'est génial, t'es au centre de la photo. Tu vas être bien visible. C'est fini, tu n'es plus maudite.**

Juleka : La photo n'était pas encore prise.

Marinette : Je sais et il y avait le facteur Chloé.

Chloé : Ok, j'ai même plus d'argument.

 **Vincent : Non, ça va pas, y'a quelque chose qui cloche.**

 **Chloé : Ah, évidemment que ça cloche, je ne suis pas au bon endroit.**

 **Vincent : Euh, toi, mets-toi plutôt ici. Voyons voir.**

 _ **Il change les élèves de place à plusieurs reprises.**_

 **M. Damoclès : Pardon monsieur, est-ce qu'il y a un problème?**

 **Vincent : Où que je mette le grand gaillard, ça détruit l'harmonie de ma photo.**

Yvan : Hey y'a pas de gêne…

Mylène : T'en fais pas mon gros nounours, toi et moi, c'est toujours l'harmonie.

 **Chloé : L'endroit où vous m'avez placé est inacceptable.**

 _ **Elle tasse Juleka du coude.**_

 **Marinette : Ah, c'est n'importe quoi, te laisse pas faire Juleka.**

Alix : Chloé, pour une fille de la haute, désolée, mais ça manque pas mal de classe.

 _ **Chloé passe la jambe sur l'épaule de Juleka.**_

 **Mme Bustier : Mademoiselle Bourgeois, un peu de tenue.**

 **Chloé : Ça va Marinette, on t'a rien demandé.**

Marinette : C'est pas moi, c'est Mlle Bustier.

 **Adrien : Hey Chloé, on est pas en cours de Gym.**

Alya : Belle tentative Adrien mais c'était un peu n'importe quoi. Tu croyais vraiment la raisonner avec ça.

Nino : Plus ça va mec, plus je me rends compte que cette fille faisait ce qu'elle voulait de toi. T'as même pas la force de mettre ton pied à terre et lui dire d'arrêter son cirque.

Adrien : Bon, ça va, on a compris.

 **Vincent : Toi, tu te mets ici. Toi, viens là et toi ici. Voilà, perfecto.**

 **Chloé : C'est tout sauf perfecto. Je suis placée beaucoup trop loin d'Adrien.**

 _ **Adrien soupire puis Marinette l'imite.**_

Alix : Ouais Adrien, si elle t'exaspérait autant, pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais dit.

Mylène : Elle a raison tu sais, c'est aussi ça être un bon ami : aider l'autre à s'améliorer. Chloé t'aime beaucoup, toi, elle t'aurait écouté.

Adrien : Je sais je…

Chloé : Mylène a raison.

Tous se tournèrent vers la blonde, stupéfaits.

Chloé : Si toi tu m'avais fait comprendre que j'allais trop loin, j'aurais fini par t'écouter. Tu disais jamais rien, j'ai toujours cru que tout ça te convenait.

 **M. Damoclès : Je vous en prie Chloé, nous avons encore seize classes à photographier. Continuez monsieur.**

 **Vincent : Dites « Spaghetti »**

 **Classe : Spaghetti.**

Nino : Et encore du spaghetti.

Alya : Tu t'attends à quoi d'autre chez un italien.

 _ **Comme il vient pour poser, le témoin de la batterie clignote.**_

 **Vincent : Ah mais, c'est pas possible! Je suis désolé, je dois aller chercher une autre batterie, mais restez bien à votre place.**

 **Juleka : Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes.**

Sabrina : Pour une fille sous l'emprise d'une malédiction, tu n'aides pas ta cause en t'en allant.

Juleka : Bah, je le contrôle pas vraiment

 **Mme Bustier : Bien sûr Juleka, mais faites vite.**

 **M. Damoclès : Le photographe a dit de ne pas bouger.**

 **Mme Bustier : C'était une urgence monsieur.**

 **Chloé : Fais en sorte que Juleka ne revienne pas.**

 **Sabrina : Mademoiselle Bustier, moi aussi je peux y aller?**

 _ **Dans les toilettes, Sabrina enferme Juleka dans sa cabine avec une chaise.**_

Rose : Et si tu l'avais pas enfermée, y'aurait pas eu de problème.

 **Vincent : On va pouvoir y aller.**

 _ **Sabrina fait un signe à Chloé et Chloé prend place à côté d'Adrien.**_

 **Marinette : Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais, où est Juleka?**

Marinette : Pourquoi Mme Bustier et M. Damoclès ne disaient rien?

Alya : C'est vrai ça c'est pas comme si elle s'était cachée pour le faire.

 **Adrien : Comment t'es arrivée là?**

 **Chloé : Oh, ça on s'en moque, ce qui importe c'est que je sois à la bonne place.**

 **Vincent : Maintenant, faites votre plus beau sourire parce que cette fois, c'est la bonne.**

Alya : Et lui, il est pas mieux. Il nous a changé des millions de fois de place et il remarque rien là?

 _ **Chloé tourne la tête d'Adrien vers l'objectif et tout le monde regarde vers eux alors que Marinette lève la main.**_

 **Marinette : Attendez.**

 _ **Le photographe prend la pose ainsi.**_

 **Vincent : Merci tout le monde.**

Yvan : C'est quoi son problème… il peut bien se plaindre que je gâche l'harmonie mais cette photo c'est n'importe quoi.

 **Marinette : Non, attendez monsieur, il faut refaire la photo.**

 **M. Damoclès : Ah oui, pour quelle raison?**

 **Marinette : Parce que Juleka n'était pas là.**

 **M. Damoclès : C'est qui Julieka?**

Juleka : Il m'a appelé Julieka?

Marinette : T'en fais pas, tu connais M. Damoclès, il connaît pas la moitié de nos prénoms.

 **Marinette : Juleka, la grande avec la mèche violette.**

 _ **Les élèves approuvent.**_

 **Adrien : C'est vrai ça, elle était partie aux toilettes.**

Marinette : C'est là que tu allumes Chaton… quand Chloé a atteri à tes côtés, tu as pas cru bon de te le demander?

 **Chloé : M. Damoclès, je me trompe ou c'est l'heure du déjeuner? Et est-ce qu'il n'y a pas encore seize autres classes qui attendent leur tour.**

Kim : Hey Marinette, tu as de la compétition sur le plan de la manipulation.

Marinette : Oh, ça! Je n'en doutais même pas. Je lui laisse le titre de championne.

 **M. Damoclès : Certes oui, elle n'avait qu'à être là. Classe suivante. Allez hop!**

 **Vincent : Ok, pause déjeuner.**

 _ **Rose se rends aux toilettes pour trouver son amie.**_

 **Rose : Juleka? Juleka? Hou hou?** **Oh!**

 _ **Elle entend Juleka pleurer, enfermée dans sa cabine.**_

 **Rose : Oh, ma pauvre Juleka.**

 **Juleka : J'ai raté la photo hein, pas vrai?**

 **Rose : Oui, c'est sûrement un coup de Chloé.**

 **Juleka : J'ai vraiment été bête de croire que j'allais être sur la photo. Jamais personne ne me voit ou ne m'écoute. Je suis carrément invisible, même sur les photos.**

Rose: Pauvre Juleka, elle a toujours peur qu'on ne la remarque pas.

À cet instant, Nathanaël se sentit un peu coupable; n'avait-il pas lui-même ignorer l'existence de la demoiselle? Qui plus est, cette demoiselle qui le voyait d'un œil différent de tous les autres camarades de sa classe.

 **Rose : Non, dis pas ça Juleka, c'est pas vrai.**

 **Juleka : Laisse tomber, tant qu'il y aura des Chloés, jamais il y aura de place pour des filles comme moi.**

Alya: Tant qu'il y aura des Chloés, jamais il y aura de place pour d'autres filles tout simplement.

 **Rose : On va trouver une solution.**

 **Juleka : Sérieux Rose, laisse tomber. Oublie-moi.**

 _ **Elle s'enfuit.**_

 **Papillon : Pauvre jeune fille, elle se sent seule et rejetée. Comme ça doit être dur d'avoir l'impression de ne pas exister. Approche petit papillon et maintenant envole-toi maléfique akuma et donne à cet âme invisible une voix pour qu'on la remarque réellement.**

 **Rose : Oh, Juleka a été enfermée dans les toilettes. Elle a vraiment la malédiction de la photo de classe.**

Kim: Ou elle a simplement la malédiction de connaître Chloé.

Sabrina: Le vieil homme nous a demandé d'être indulgent, Chloé a déjà fait comprendre qu'elle était désolée.

Kim: Quand même, tu t'attends pas à ce qu'on dise plus rien lorsqu'elle fait sa... enfin, sa Chloé.

Sabrina: Ça te ferait si mal de te retenir?

Chloé: Ça va Sabrina, c'est gentil mais je le mérite.

 **Marinette : J'aurais dû prévoir que Chloé ferait encore des siennes. Va falloir qu'on mette fin à cette malédiction.**

Adrien: Tu te mets beaucoup trop de pression sur les épaules. Pourquoi serait-ce à toi de prévoir tout ça?

Marinette: Parce que je suis déléguée de classe.

Alya: Doublée d'une superhéroïne avec un besoin maladif de prendre le sort du monde sur ses épaules.

Marinette lui tirât la langue.

 **Rose : On pourrait demander de l'aide au photographe.**

 **Marinette : Il ne voudra pas, ça sert à rien. À moins que, si la photo disparaissait, le photographe serait obligé de revenir faire une photo avec Juleka.**

 **Rose : Oh, t'es trop géniale Marinette. Mais pourquoi la photo disparaîtrait?**

 **Marinette : Retrouve Juleka et je m'occupe du reste.**

Alya: Pourquoi tes plans ne sont jamais simples comme tout bonnement demander? Tu as toujours quelque chose de tordu en tête.

 _ **Chloé et Sabrina écoute de l'autre côté du mur.**_

 **Chloé : Je ne vais pas la laisser gâcher ma photo avec Adrien, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe.**

Alya: Et tu te fais presqu'à tout coup démasquer par Chloé.

Marinette: C'est pas vrai, c'est la seule fois.

Alya: Horrificator...

Marinette: Bon, deux...

Alya cherchât un autre épisode à lui opposer mais dû s'avouer vaincue.

 _ **Juleka s'assoit sur un banc de parc.**_

 **Papillon : Reflekta, je suis le Papillon. Désormais, les gens dans la rue ne verront plus que toi. Plus jamais personne ne t'ignorera. Néanmoins, tu devras me rendre un petit service lorsque le moment sera venu.**

 **Juleka : Avec joie Papillon.**

Marinette: Pourquoi vous semblez tous toujours aussi heureux de vous rallier à lui?

Mylène: C'est un peu flou Mari mais j'ai un vague souvenir d'une sensation de bien-être au moment où il est entré dans ma tête. C'était plus léger, comme s'il était la solution à tous mes problèmes en même temps qu'une décharge agréable d'énergie.

Yvan: Mylène a raison, je l'ai senti aussi.

Alya: Même chose pour moi.

Nino: Ouais c'était carrément flippant mais cool en même temps.

Les autres élèves continuèrent d'abonder dans ce sens alors que les deux superhéros échangeaient un regard inquiet face à cette révélation. Le Papillon avait visiblement une forme puissante de pouvoir de persuasion, les victimes ne pouvaient rien lui refuser dans cet état.

 _ **Elle se transforme.**_

 _ **Dans la cour, Marinette se cache pour préparer son plan.**_

 **Marinette : Tiens, le photographe laisse son matériel dans le bureau du principal durant le déjeuner.**

 **Tikki : Je refuse d'être ta complice.**

 **Marinette : Oh, ne me fais pas ça, il faut qu'on se débarrasse de cette photo avant que le photographe s'en aille.**

Nathanaël: Mari, tu es incroyable. Le vol de téléphone ne te suffisait plus, tu devais passer au niveau supérieur?

Marinette: C'était une question de vie ou de mort... plus ou moins.

 _ **Le photographe et le principal sortent du bureau.**_

 **Marinette : OK.**

 **Tikki : Il doit y avoir une autre solution.**

Tikki: Et il y avait bien une autre solution.

Alya: Ouais mais ça aurait pas combler le côté casse-cou de Marinette.

 _ **Marinette entre dans le bureau sous le regard de Chloé et Sabrina. Elle prend l'appareil photo mais entends des pas. Elle se cache sous le bureau.**_

 **Tikki : Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée.**

Yvan: Je déteste quand ma mère me dit ce genre de truc.

Rose: C'est pas sa mère là.

Marinette: C'est pire, c'est comme une conscience qui me suit partout.

Tikki: euh... et qui te donne des pouvoirs aussi.

Marinette fit une caresse à Tikki.

Marinette: Je sais ma Tikki, et tu es une grande amie. Je me passerais de toi pour rien au monde.

 _ **Dans la cour, Reflekta atterrit devant le principal et le photographe.**_

 **Reflekta : Bonjour !**

 **M. Damoclès : Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle?**

Juleka: Déjà qu'il avait de la difficulté avec mon nom.

Rose: Tu as raison, aucune chance qu'il te reconnaisse.

 **Reflekta : Personne ne m'a jamais remarqué mais tout ça c'est terminé parce qu'à partir de maintenant, le monde entier va bien me voir étant donné que tout le monde va me ressembler. Que le relooking commence.**

 _ **Elle transforme le directeur et le photographe.**_

 **Reflekta : Bientôt, on ne verra plus que des milliers de Réflekta dans toutes les rues.**

 _ **Elle transforme les élèves.**_

 **Reflekta : Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer, vous allez assurer grave.**

Yvan: Pas de quoi paniquer? Quel garçon aime se retrouver en jupe et en talon?

Adrien: T'as raison Yvan, les talons c'était mortel.

 _ **Elle transforme d'autres élèves et barricade les portes.**_

 **Reflekta : Personne ne sort d'ici. Tout le monde sera bientôt à mon image et ça inclut Chloé Bourgeois. Ha ha ha ha.**

Max: Chloé... ton score passe maintenant à 8. Marinette est à 4, Kim à 2 et Adrien: 1

 **Papillon : Merveilleux, on ne devrait plus attendre longtemps avant que Chat Noir et Ladybug ne montre leur visage.**

 **Reflekta : Chloé Bourgeois. Qui sait où est Chloé Bourgeois?**

 _ **Adrien sort des toilettes et aperçoit les élèves transformés. Il retourne dans les toilettes.**_

Marinette: Et personne ne t'as vu faire?

Adrien: Je crois qu'ils étaient tous trop occupés à paniquer.

 **Adrien : Il faut faire quelque chose. Plagg, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Chat noir se promène dans la cours.**_

 **Chat Noir : La sortie est bloquée.**

 _ **Nino ouvre la porte de la classe et l'aperçoit.**_

 **Nino : Hey les gars, regardez. Chat Noir est venu nous sauver.**

Alya : Ah bin, là bravo! C'est pas la deuxième fois qu'il fait le coup?

Marinette : Non l'autre fois, c'était Chloé.

 _ **Reflekta l'entends.**_

 **Chat Noir : Shhhhhh!**

 _ **Reflekta tire sur lui et il évite.**_

 **Chat Noir : Ok, on passe au plan B.**

 _ **Il évite les tirs, attrape le filet de Basketball et emprisonne Reflekta avec. Il se dirige vers la porte barricadé.**_

Marinette : Bien joué Chaton… tu disais que tu étais inutile.

 **Yvan-Reflekta : Aide-nous Chat Noir, j'ai pas envie de rester en fille toute ma vie moi, dépêche-toi.**

Mylène: C'est toi ça mon gros loup?

Yvan: Ouais, un vrai cauchemar.

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme.**

 _ **Il vient pour détruire les casiers qui barricadent la porte mais est atteint par le tir de Reflekta.**_

 **Reflekta : C'est mieux comme ça. Je déteste les chats.**

Adrien: Juleka... sérieux?

Juleka: Ouais, c'est pas mon truc.

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme! Ma bague, mon miraculous. Il a disparu.**

 **Papillon : Son Miraculous, tu aurais dû lui prendre avant de le transformer.**

 **Reflekta : Je m'occupe de ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Où se cache Chloé Bourgeois?**

 _ **Dans le bureau du principal, Marinette est toujours cachée sous le bureau.**_

 **Chloé : Je sais que tu es là Marinette. Sors de là allez.**

Max: Les possibilités étaient assez restreintes, Chloé. Tu aimes vraiment pas faire un effort.

 **Marinette : Cache-toi Tikki.**

 _ **Elle sort de sa cachette.**_

Max: Tu vois, Marinette mets plus d'effort à se faire démasquer que toi à la trouver.

 **Chloé : Ah, ah. Prise la main dans le sac Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Je suis sûre que le proviseur va adorer ma petite vidéo où tu farfouilles dans son bureau.**

 _ **Marinette prends l'appareil photo.**_

 **Marinette : Donne-moi ton téléphone où j'efface notre photo de classe, ce qui serait dommage vu qu'elle est plutôt réussie et que tu es à côté d'Adrien.**

Nino: Plutôt réussie... non mais t'es sérieuse là. Cette photo, c'est la cata.

 **Chloé : Non!**

 **Marinette : Donne-le moi Chloé.**

 _ **Elle lui donne son téléphone et pendant que Marinette essaie d'effacer la vidéo, Sabrina prends la carte mémoire de l'appareil photo et la lance à Chloé.**_

Alya : Ah! Le voilà le troisième vol de téléphone.

Marinette : Ouais mais celui-là, je ne me suis pas cachée pour le faire.

Chloé : Comme si je m'inquiétais pour un pauvre téléphone. Je peux en acheter des centaines comme celui-là!

 **Marinette : Rend-moi cette carte.**

 **Chloé : Alors rends moi mon téléphone.**

 **Marinette : Donne-moi la carte où je garde ton téléphone.**

 **Chloé : Ah, c'est bon, tu peux le garder, je peux m'en acheter vingt comme celui-là.**

Chloé : Qu'est-ce que je disais?

 **Reflekta : Chloé, où te caches-tu?**

 **Chloé : C'était quoi ça?**

 _ **Marinette profite de la diversion pour lui prendre la carte et s'enfuir.**_

 **Chloé : Hey! Reste pas là, ça m'énerve. Rattrape-là!**

Nathanaël: Tu sais un s'il te plaît, ça coute pas cher. Bon sang Sabrina, je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais tout ce qu'elle te demande.

 _ **Marinette se cache dans un coin alors que les deux copines sortent du bureau.**_

 **Chloé : Où est-ce qu'elle est passée celle-là.**

 _ **Réflekta l'entend et se dirige vers elle.**_

 **Reflekta : Ah, enfin te voilà. Chloé Bourgeois.**

 **Chloé : Et on peut savoir qui tu es?**

Alix: Avec son accoutrement, t'avais pas une petite idée?

Kim: Surtout au nombres d'akumatisés que tu as provoqué.

 **Reflekta : Regarde bien mon visage parce que c'est à ça que tu vas ressembler.**

 **Chloé : Ah l'horreur.**

 _ **Elle s'enfuit mais Reflekta réussit à l'atteindre.**_

 **Chloé : Mais ça va pas? Est-ce que tu sais combien ça coûte ce que je portais?**

Alix: Ouais parce que pour le visage, c'était une amélioration.

 **Reflekta : Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, t'es mille fois mieux habillée comme ça.**

Nino: Là je suis obligé de te contredire, elle ressemble à la Reine de cœur dans Alice.

Adrien: Ouais et elle en a le caractère.

Alya: Alice? Sérieux? Encore?

 _ **Marinette assiste à la scène et entre dans la bibliothèque.**_

 **Marinette : Il faut qu'on l'arrête. Tikki transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Reflekta : Cette fois, tu te débarrasseras pas de moi en m'enfermant dans les toilettes.**

 **Ladybug : Oh Juleka.**

 _ **Elle se pose entre les deux.**_

 **Ladybug : Juleka arrêtes ça!**

Adrien : Cette manie que tu as de les appelé par leur prénom. Encore une fois... Ma Lady, il faut que t'arrête ça.

 **Reflekta : C'est terminé, je ne suis plus la Juleka que personne ne remarquait. Maintenant, je suis devenue Reflekta, la seule et unique, celle que tout le monde voit.**

 **Papillon : Avant de transformer Ladybug, prends lui son Miraculous : ses boucles d'oreilles.**

 **Reflekta : Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer ta nouvelle apparence, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug : C'est gentil mais non merci, celle-là me convient très bien.**

 **Reflekta : Tu as tort. Demande à Chat noir, je suis sûre qu'il adore son nouveau look.**

Adrien: Elle te l'avait dit.

Marinette: De quoi tu parles?

Adrien: Tu étais surprise quand tu m'as vu transformé mais elle te l'avait dit.

Marinette: Je... j'ai pas dû porter attention.

 _ **Elle tire sur Ladybug mais elle réussit à éviter.**_

 **Chat Noir : J'ai peut-être plus de pouvoirs mais je vais pas rester là sans rien faire.**

 _ **Il fait un pas et trébuche.**_

Les élèves se mirent à rire et applaudir.

Nino : Mec… vraiment…, c'est… t'as fait ma journée-là!

Marinette : Oh Chaton, je comprends pourquoi tu en avais contre les talons.

 **Chat Noir : Non mais quelle idée de porter des trucs pareils.**

 _ **Il marche maladroitement avec les talons. Il entre dans une pièce où sont plusieurs élèves transformés.**_

Alya : Tu veux que je te dise comment on imagine tes activités de la veille avec cette démarche?

Adrien : Non, je veux pas savoir.

 **Chat Noir : Si vous voulez retrouver votre apparence, écoutez-moi. Il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes.**

 _ **Dans la cour d'école, Ladybug évite toujours les tirs de Reflekta. Elle les pare avec son yo-yo mais ne fournit pas.**_

 **Reflekta : D'ici quelques secondes, comme tout le monde ici, tu seras mon sosie parfait. Mais avant cela, je vais emprunter tes boucles d'oreilles, ce sera mon trophée.**

 **Chat Noir : Lâche-la Reflekta.**

 _ **Elle se tourne et fait face à plusieurs de ses sosies.**_

Marinette: Excellent plan Chaton.

Adrien: À chaque fois, tu as l'air surprise.

Marinette: Essaie plutôt fière.

 **Chat Noir : Attrapez-la.**

 _ **Ils foncent sur elle mais elle saute et se sauve en leur marchant sur la tête.**_

Alix: Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas piler sur la tête des gens?

 **Reflekta : Abandonne. Tu n'es pas de taille Ladybug. Je vais te montrer qui est la plus forte de nous deux. Tu vas voir.**

Kim: Juleka... on t'a jamais vu aussi bavarde.

Juleka: Je sais...

 **Rose-Reflekta : Tu vas nous aider hein Ladybug.**

Rose: Hey, c'est moi!

 **Yvan-Reflekta : On veut retrouver notre corps.**

 **Ladybug : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe d'elle.**

 **Chat Noir : J'espère, parce qu'avec ces trucs, y'a de quoi se casser une papatte.**

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir?**

Adrien: Tu vois ce que je disais.

 **Chat Noir : Excusez-nous deux secondes, on a besoin d'intimité.**

 _ **Il l'amène ailleurs.**_

 **Ladybug : Chat noir, c'est… c'est vraiment toi?**

Marinette: Entre l'entendre dire et le voir, y'a tout un monde.

 **Chat Noir : Bin évidemment. Attends, ça se voit non? Tu ne reconnais pas mon allure et mon charisme?**

Alya: Non, on ne le reconnaît pas en effet.

 **Ladybug : Euh, et bien, je sais pas trop quoi dire.**

 **Chat Noir : Contente-toi d'un merci pour t'avoir sauvé la mise.**

 _ **Elle rit.**_

 **Ladybug : Désolée Chat Noir mais te… te voir comme ça, c'est irrésistible. Mais, euh, je te remercie.**

Marinette fût prise d'un fou rire. "Et c''est toujours aussi drôle."

Adrien: Parle pour toi.

Marinette: Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça? D'habitude tu aimes bien les blagues.

Nino: Si y'a une chose que les mecs ne trouvent pas drôle, c'est de se faire prendre pour une nana.

Yvan: Tu l'as dit.

Adrien: T'imagine avec toute la testostérone que je dégage... non non non, ça ne cadrait pas du tout.

 **Chat Noir : Y'a pas de quoi et au cas où t'aurais oublié, il faut qu'on désakumatise Reflekta.**

 **Ladybug : On? Mais t'as pu de pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, lui jeter tes chaussures?**

Adrien: Si peu de foi...

 _ **Elle éclate de rire.**_

 **Chat Noir : Tu peux me rappeler qui vient de te sauver là?**

 **Ladybug : Je dois vite retrouver Reflekta, tu vas me ralentir.**

Mylène: C'est ton coéquipier.

Marinette: Je sais, je sais.

 **Chat Noir : Peut-être, mais tu sais, il m'arrive d'avoir des idées.**

Kim: Allez, c'était ça ton argument?

 **Ladybug : Oui bon, c'est vrai, désolée. Et donc?**

Kim: Et toi, tu es tombé pour ça?

 **Chat Noir : Attaquer Reflekta frontalement n'est pas la meilleure solution, sauf si tu veux changer de look.**

 **Ladybug : T'as raison. D'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée.**

 **Chat Noir : Où on va là?**

 **Ladybug : Au studio télé. Attention, accroche-toi à ton brushing.**

 **Chat Noir : C'est vraiment pas marrant.**

 **Ladybug : Tu n'as pas seulement perdu ton allure Chat Noir. Tu as aussi perdu ton sens de l'humour.**

Marinette: J'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiète de cela.

Adrien: Y'avait rien de marrant... j'étais rose, j'étais en talon, j'étais en jupe, j'avais une poitrine...

Il frissonât.

Marinette: Allez, tu as connu pire.

Adrien: Un exemple.

Alya: Tu as servi de Marionnette à une gamine.

Adrien: Hey merde, je vais vraiment finir en thérapie.

 **Scène : Près de la tour Eiffel.**

 _ **Reflekta transforme les touristes et les passants. Ladybug apparaît sur les écrans géants.**_

 **Ladybug : Parisiennes, Parisiens, Reflekta n'est pas invincible. Vous pouvez nous aider, il suffit que vous enfiliez un déguisement. Comme ça, je pourrai reconnaître la vraie Reflekta et la mettre hors d'état de nuire.**

Sabrina: Pas fameux ton plan. Et si elle décide de mettre un déguisement?

Max: Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ceux qui viennent à peine d'être transformés?

 _ **Reflekta entre dans le bureau du maire.**_

 **Reflekta : Les gens doivent tous me ressembler, même vous M. le Maire.**

 **Ladybug (** _ **Sur l'écran télé**_ **) : Souvenez-vous, enfilez un déguisement.**

 **M. Bourgeois : Jamais vous ne vaincrez Ladybug.**

Chloé: Bien dit papa!

 **Reflekta : Je n'en serais pas si sûre, sachant qu'elle vient de dévoiler son plan secret.**

 _ **Elle transforme le maire.**_

 **M. Bourgeois : Ladybug va tous nous sauver.**

Chloé: Tu vois mon papounet il croit en toi.

 **Reflekta : Non croyez-moi, elle n'arrivera à sauver personne.**

 **Papillon : Cette fois, ne laisse pas Ladybug s'en tirer ou je serai obligé de te retirer tes pouvoirs.**

 **Scène : Studio télé**

 _ **Chat Noir filme Ladybug.**_

 **Ladybug : Je compte donc sur vous tous.**

 **Chat Noir : Et coupé. Désolé, mais ton plan, tu ne le trouves pas un peu compliqué?**

Kim: Il est pas compliqué, il est carrément inutile.

 **Ladybug : Ça c'est pas mon vrai plan. Le vrai plan c'est que maintenant que Reflekta sait que nous sommes ici au studio, elle va courir jusqu'ici.**

Marinette: Vous voyez, vous m'avez tous sous-estimé, j'ai toujours les meilleurs plans.

Alya: On croyait entendre Chat Noir.

 **Chat Noir : Et elle tombera entre mes griffes.**

 **Ladybug : Tu veux dire, entre tes ongles.**

 **Chat Noir : C'est toujours pas drôle.**

Mylène: Allez Adrien, tu savais très bien que c'était temporaire.

Adrien: Tu te rends compte... des ongles.

 _ **Reflekta entre dans le studio et Ladybug la ficelle avec son yo-yo.**_

 **Ladybug : Je t'ai eu.**

Alix: C'est trop facile.

Marinette: En effet.

 **Chat Noir : L'Akuma est forcément dans son bijou.**

 _ **Il lui prend et le lance à Ladybug.**_

 **Ladybug : On t'a assez vu Reflekta.**

 _ **Elle brise le bijou mais rien n'en sort.**_

 **Ladybug : C'est pas la vraie.**

Chloé: Allez, c'était évident. Même moi j'y aurais pensé.

 _ **Reflekta rit.**_

 **M. Bourgeois : Je suis désolé, elle a promis de me rendre mon aspect normal si j'acceptais de l'aider.**

 **Ladybug : Monsieur le maire.**

Chloé: Papa! Non pas papounet! Il a pas fait ça!

Alya: Arrête, tu aurais fait pareil.

 _ **Reflekta tire.**_

 **Chat Noir : Attention pousse-toi. Elle m'a déjà transformé donc je ne risque rien.**

 **Ladybug : Merci Chat Noir.**

Adrien: Tu vois que j'étais indispensable.

Marinette: Je sais. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.

 **Chat Noir : Bon allez, il est temps d'utiliser ton pouvoir.**

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm. Un appareil-photo. Ok.**

 _ **Elle utilise sa vue spéciale.**_

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir, éteint vite les lumières.**

 _ **Il éteint les lumières. Reflekta vient pour tirer mais ne voit plus rien. Ladybug se met à la prendre en photo sans arrêt.**_

Alix: Tu me fais ça, je te mets K.O.

 **Ladybug : Un petit sourire Reflekta.**

 _ **Au moment où Reflekta croit l'avoir attrapé, elle se retrouve devant son sosie qui tient l'appareil-photo. Elle vient pour tirer mais voit que son bijou est manquant. Ladybug le jette par terre et l'écrase. Chat Noir ouvre les lumières.**_

Adrien: Et un autre joli coup de Chat Noir.

Nino: Mec, t'es vraiment obligé de te complimenter toi-même?

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug : T'as été génial Chat Noir.**

 **Chat Noir : Et j'ai fait tout ça en portant des talons hauts. En parlant de ça, ces trucs devraient être interdits.**

Adrien: Et je maintiens.

Yvan: Moi je seconde.

 **Juleka : Ouah, où est-ce que je suis?**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir : Bien joué.**

 **Ladybug : Vous pourriez la raccompagner à son collège Monsieur le maire?**

 **M. Bourgeois : Oui bien entendu Ladybug.**

Juleka: Ça c'était un trajet plutôt intimidant.

Marinette: Désolée pour le malaise Juleka.

 **Ladybug : Merci beaucoup. Salut Chat Noir, à plus tard.**

 **Papillon : Tu l'emportes une nouvelle fois. Mais il faut toujours se méfier des apparences. Prends garde Ladybug, je t'anéantirai lorsque tu t'en attendras le moins.**

Alya: Ouais, c'est ça. Courres toujours.

 **Scène : Le collège.**

 _ **Marinette sort la carte mémoire de sa bourse.**_

 **Marinette : Tu avais raison Tikki, voler cette carte était une mauvaise idée.**

Alya: Je songe vraiment à te faire soigner pour cleptomanie.

Mylène: J'avoue qu'elle a pas tort. On va en voir encore des vols du genre?

Marinette: Je pense pas... enfin, j'espère.

 **Tikki : Alors, tu ne vas pas effacer la photo.**

 **Marinette : Non, je viens d'avoir une autre idée et celle-ci, tu vas sûrement l'approuver.**

 **Tikki : Je suis fière de toi.**

 _ **Marinette remet son téléphone à Chloé.**_

 **Marinette : Tiens, je te remets ton portable.**

Nathanaël: C'est tout, pas de cris, pas de menaces, pas de, "Attends que j'en parle à mon père."

Chloé: Elle avait la carte mémoire.

 **Vincent : Attention.**

 **Marinette : Excusez-moi, vous avez fait tomber ça.**

 **Vincent : Oh Merci.**

Kim: Oui, vous l'avez fait tomber dans mes mains, quand vous n'étiez pas dans le bureau du proviseur.

 **Marinette : Je sais que vous êtes très pris mais une des élèves n'était pas sur notre photo. Vous croyez qu'on pourrait la refaire?**

 **Vincent : Et bien, je suis déjà très en retard à cause des évènements d'aujourd'hui et M. Damoclès a l'air de s'impatienter.**

Alix: M. Damoclès a toujours l'air de s'impatienter.

M. Damoclès: Hum hum!

Alix: Euh... bonjour Monsieur.

Mme Bustier: Désolé, mais vous venez de faire valoir son point Monsieur Damoclès.

Les étudiants ne purent réprimer leurs rires face à l'audace de leur institutrice.

 **Marinette : Oui, bien sûr je comprends, mais on pourrait peut-être la faire en sortant de l'école. On ferait ça dans le parc d'à côté.**

 **Vincent : Et bien…**

 **Marinette : On voudrait une photo de classe du plus génial de tous les photographes s'il vous plaît.**

Alya: Attends... si facilement.

Adrien: Quand tu évoques ses talents de photographe, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Le nombre de fois où j'ai écourté des séances.

 **Vincent: Bon, si c'est demandez comme ça, ok.**

 **Scène : Dans le parc.**

 _ **Tous les élèves, sauf Sabrina et Chloé prennent la pose.**_

 **Vincent : Ok, cette fois, c'est la bonne. Vous êtes prêts?**

 **Adrien : C'était une super idée Marinette.**

 **Marinette : Ah oui. Merci Adrien.**

Alya: Pas d'évanouissements, de bégaiements, de moments d'égarement. Qu'est-ce que tu avais mangé au déjeuner?

Marinette: Je suis parfaitement capable de me contrôler.

Alya: Tu veux vraiment t'embarquer là-dedans?

 **Chloé : Comme si j'avais envie d'être sur leur photo complètement ringarde. C'est ridicule, totalement ridicule.**

Max: Sabrina, tu semblais plutôt déçue, non?

Sabrina: Un peu, peut-être. Ç'avait l'air sympa.

 _ **Le photographe prend la photo. Juleka, Rose, Marinette, Alya et Adrien regardent les photos avec Vincent.**_

 **Rose : Finie la malédiction de la photo ratée.**

 **Juleka : Merci beaucoup Marinette.**

 _ **On voit plusieurs des photos qui ont été prises.**_

Juleka regardait les photos avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ses camarades avaient fait tout cela pour elle. Elle se sentait comblée. « Merci Marinette, merci tout le monde… c'est enfin, vous voyez… c'était… euh énorme. »

Marinette se tournât vers la demoiselle. « C'était rien Juleka, tu es toi-même une amie précieuse. C'était tout naturel. »

Juleka fit un grand sourire à l'héroïne puis entamât une conversation avec sa meilleure amie, étonnamment aveugle au regard que posait un jeune rouquin sur elle.

Alya, elle, n'avait pas oublié une certaine conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa copine et voyant que le beau blond était présentement perdu dans ses pensées, elle donnât un coup de coude à sa voisine pour l'inciter à lui parler.

Marinette se mordit la lèvre, elle était plutôt nerveuse d'aborder ce sujet avec son partenaire, mais Alya avait raison, il fallait qu'elle vide la question rapidement, sans quoi ça ne pourrait que lui empoisonner l'esprit.

« Chaton? »

Il sortit doucement de sa rêverie et tournât son regard vers Marinette. La jeune fille se rapprochât considérablement, elle souhaitait que leur conversation soit la plus discrète possible.

Maintenant qu'elle avait poussé son amie à discuter avec son partenaire, Alya savait que la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de leur donner un peu d'intimité. Elle prit la main de son copain.

« Si on allait discuter avec Kim et Alix? »

« Quoi? Mais… pourquoi? »

Alya se tapât le front. « Arrête de discuter et suis-moi. »

Adrien les regardât partir avec un sourire amusé avant de retourner son attention à sa copine. Elle semblât d'un coup, plus nerveuse.

« Je… en fait, je voulais savoir… euh… tu vas bien? »

« Euh, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Lady? »

« Bah… euh, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais qu'on parle tous les deux. C'est pas facile à expliquer… »

Adrien se tendit, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Il cherchait en vain dans sa mémoire.

« Tu sais, la conversation avec M. Fu? »

Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Que s'était-il passé dans cette fameuse conversation?

« Euh… oui. »

« Il a parlé du Papillon, des raisons pourquoi il voulait le pouvoir absolu et des répercussions sur ta vie. »

« Mari, où est-ce que tu veux en venir? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Bah, en fait, je voulais juste m'assurer que, enfin… je sais à quel point tu t'ennuies de ta mère et que tu as hâte de la retrouver. Je serais pareil si j'avais pas vu ma mère depuis plus d'un an et que j'apprenais qu'un fou est à sa poursuite et qu'il attaque mon entourage. Personne n'aime voir ceux qu'il aime se faire menacer de la sorte, c'est tout à fait normal et…»

L'incompréhension commençait à lui faire perdre patience.

« Mari. »

« Désolée mais enfin, j'ai juste un peu… disons peur. »

« Peur? Mari, tu combats le Papillon depuis plus d'un an, tu n'as jamais eu peur… sauf peut-être au début, mais… »

« Non, je n'ai pas peur du Papillon, ce n'est qu'un lâche qui se cache de deux adolescents et envoie des innocents au combat à sa place. En fait, j'ai plutôt peur de toi… »

Adrien ouvrit les yeux d'horreur. « De moi? »

« Non, non, pas de toi dans le sens que tu pourrais me faire du mal… j'ai juste peur que, je sais pas, peut-être dans tout cela, tu pourrais t'impliquer un peu plus qu'il ne faut et… enfin euh… faire une bêtise. »

Il la regardait sans la voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait? Elle ne lui faisait donc pas confiance? Marinette perçut une lueur de détresse dans le regard de son ami.

« Adrien? »

« Que… une bêtise? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Elle lui saisit le bras et commença à y passer une main dans un mouvement nerveux de va et viens.

« Chaton, tout ça, le Papillon, ta mère, ton rôle de superhéros, l'indifférence de ton père, l'école, ton horaire chargé… j'en vie pas la moitié et je me demande déjà pourquoi je n'ai pas encore craqué. On a 16 ans… on a des responsabilités que la majorité des gens ne connaîtront jamais dans leur vie entière. Et toi, dans tout ça, tu es personnellement touché par les menaces du pire ennemi de toute la France… »

Il baissât la tête, il commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu as le pouvoir de destruction… 16 ans, la pression, un ennemi qui menace les personnes qui te sont le plus cher et bon sang… tu as le pouvoir de destruction… c'est une charge énorme. »

Il relevât la tête avec un regard de défi.

«Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de le contrôler? »

« En fait, j'ose espérer qu'avant d'en perdre le contrôle, tu viendras chercher de l'aide. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là. »

« Donc tu crois que je peux en perdre le contrôle? »

« Adrien, je SAIS que tu as déjà, une fois, perdu le contrôle. »

« QUOI? Quand? »

« Noël Chaton… le panneau publicitaire sur la place du grand arbre. Je reconnais les dommages de ton cataclysme… je les ai vu tellement souvent. »

Il baissât de nouveau la tête. Marinette se dit que s'il avait été en costume, il aurait les oreilles totalement abattue de dépit.

« Chaton, tu es un être humain… tu as le droit à l'erreur. Et, avant aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être difficile de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui expliquer… »

« Je… j'ai réussi à me contrôler ce soir-là »

Elle lui jetât un regard sceptique.

« J'avais l'intention de détruire le sapin… j'étais seul, le soir de Noël, pour la première fois depuis la disparition de ma mère. C'était trop… Mais j'ai pensé fort à elle, j'ai vu son visage dans ma tête et là… j'ai compris que j'allais faire une bêtise. Mais j'avais déjà appelé mon cataclysme. J'ai changé de cible…c'est la première chose insignifiante que j'ai vu. »

Marinette l'entourât de ses bras et colle son front contre sa tempe.

« Ça va Chaton, la plupart des gens auraient craqué bien avant toi. »

Elle lui embrassa la joue.

« Mais promets-moi de toujours venir me voir quand quelque chose te bouleverse. Au lieu d'accumuler, de prendre sur toi et mettre une fois de plus ton masque de garçon modèle. Vient simplement me voir, et ensemble, on trouvera des solutions. On est ensemble maintenant mon minou… pour toujours d'accord? »

« Oui ma Lady. »


	27. Chronogirl

Voyant que les deux héros étaient amoureusement blottis l'un contre l'autre, Alya en conclut que la discussion était terminée. Elle tapât sur l'épaule de son copain qui était en plein débat musique avec Alix.

"Je retourne à notre place, tu viens?"

"Quoi? Mais..." Elle fit arrêter les protestations en l'embrassant passionnément. Au moment où elle le libérât, il se tournât vers Alix avec un regard d'excuse. "Jamais trouvé rien à répondre à ce genre d'arguments." Puis il suivit docilement sa douce, le regard encore un peu perdu suite au traitement qu'elle venait de lui faire subir.

La rosée les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoints Marinette et Adrien. Ces derniers avaient l'air seuls dans leur propre monde. Le blond avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de sa copine et fermé les yeux alors qu'elle lui jouait dans les cheveux en le contemplant amoureusement.

La patineuse se tournât vers Kim avec une légère moue. "Pas deux jours qu'ils sont ensembles et c'est comme si ç'avait toujours été."

L'athlète fût un instant déstabilisé. "Quoi?"

"Marinette et Adrien, ils sont tellement mignons ensemble."

"Euh..."

"C'est comme Nino et Alya, tu as vu comme il en a l'air amoureux."

"Al, tu vas bien dis?"

Elle déviât le regard vers un autre couple et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient eux aussi l'air d'être sur leur petit nuage. "Et regarde Yvan et Mylène, ils vivent presque l'un pour l'autre."

Kim ne savait pas vraiment ce que la demoiselle pensait. Il la regardait un peu hébété. "Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?"

"Ils ont tous l'air tellement amoureux, ils sont tous tellement surmignons. Personne ne regarderait par ici en se disant la même chose. Ils doivent plutôt se dire Alix et Kim, pffff, ça va pas durer."

"Tu te fous de moi là?" Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas des paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de la jeune fille. N'était-ce pas elle qui grimaçait chaque fois qu'un couple de la pièce se témoignait ouvertement de l'affection?

"Non. Je suis hyper sérieuse. À la rigueur, on pourrait passer pour des frangins, mais un couple et tout..."

Kim se secouât vivement la tête pour se redonner une contenance avant de se rapprocher de l'élue de son cœur. "Attends Al, on a même pas encore décidé si on est ensemble ou pas."

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux alors que son cœur fît un bond dans sa poitrine. Était-il en train de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle comme petite amie? À ce moment, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle tenait réellement à ce grand fanfaron qui, malgré le fait qu'il ne paraissait pas toujours brillant, avait un cœur en or et savait parfaitement comment la galvaniser et la rendre heureuse au quotidien. "Quoi? Tu veux pas qu'on soit ensemble?"

"Non, non, j'ai jamais dit ça. En fait, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sortes tout ça." Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la rapprochât de lui. Au fond de lui-même, Kim était un romantique et de voir Alix dans un tel état lui faisait réellement chaud au cœur. Elle tenait à lui; personne jusqu'à présent ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi entier. Il resserrât son étreinte en prenant soin de ne pas y mettre trop de force et posât un baiser sur son front.

"Tu me rends heureux Alix. Je suis pas le meilleur pour dire ce genre de chose mais si toi tu acceptes d'être ma copine, bah je suis juste le garçon le plus chanceux au monde. Si tu veux que je te fasse plus de câlins, que je t'embrasse devant tout le monde, que je t'amène des fleurs tous les jours, ou un café, que je porte tes livres ou..."

"Ça sera pas nécessaire d'en faire autant tu sais, faudrait pas que tu me rendes malade d'embarras non plus." Et le naturel d'Alix revenait au galop.

"Mais c'est toi qui..." Elle posât un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Je sais. C'est juste que je les regarde tous comme ça et c'est tellement beau à voir. Les gars, ils ont tous tellement l'air en amour avec elles."

"Hey, je ressens la même chose, je voulais juste y aller à ton rythme. Mais tu es autant ma reine qu'elles sont les leurs. Et on est pas obligé d'agir comme eux. Ça c'est leur manière à eux, nous on a la nôtre et si elle te convient, elle me convient aussi. Si elle te convient pas, tu me le dis et je m'ajuste. Ok?" Il se penchât pour l'embrasser. Le baiser qui avait commencé doucement devint vite plus passionnée alors qu'Alix avait passé les bras autour du cou de Kim pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Bientôt les autres élèves commencèrent un à un à prendre conscience de ce qui passait et fusèrent de toutes parts murmures et sifflements. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent, jetant un regard autour d'eux, rougissant en voyant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Mais le malaise fût de courte durée alors que le visionnement commençât à l'écran.

 **Chronogirl**

 **Scène : Maison de Marinette**

 _ **Sabine pose une fleur sur sa tête.**_

 **Sabine : Et alors, avec ou sans?**

 **Marinette : Euh, avec.**

 **Sabine : Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas mieux sans?**

 **Marinette : Avec ou sans, tu es parfaite maman.**

 **Sabine : Tu sais, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on célèbre son 20** **e** **anniversaire de mariage.**

Nathanaël: 20 ans de mariage? Ouah!

 **Tom : Marinette, tu peux venir une minute s'il te plaît.**

Kim: Ils faisaient quoi tes parents quand tu n'étais pas là pour les conseiller?

 _ **Elle va rejoindre son père dans la boulangerie.**_

 **Tom : Alors?**

 **Marinette : Alors quoi?**

 **Tom : Ma moustache, je l'ai taillée, c'est pas trop court? Tu crois que je devrais tout raser? Y'a pas un côté un peu plus…**

 **Marinette : Tu es parfait, papa. Euh, y'a juste un petit truc.**

 _ **Elle pointe le tablier.**_

 **Tom : Oh! Merci ma chérie.**

 _ **Il quitte en courant.**_

 **Marinette : Avec plaisir papa.**

Adrien: Tu crois que dans 20 ans d'ici, nous aussi on continuera à tout faire pour se plaire?

Marinette: J'en suis même certaine Chaton.

 _ **Un peu plus tard, on voit Marinette qui les pousse hors de la boulangerie.**_

 **Marinette : Vous allez être en retard.**

 **Tom : Et n'oublie pas, Mme Chamack doit passer récupérer son gâteau Tour Eiffel dans trente minutes. Je compte sur toi.**

 **Marinette : Oui, oui, vous inquiétez pas, ça va être du gâteau.**

Adrien: Un jeu de mot?

Alya: Vous êtes définitivement fait l'un pour l'autre.

 _ **Elle ferme la porte.**_

 **Marinette : Wow, 20 ans de mariage. Pas mal hein Tikki?**

 **Tikki : Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse.**

Plagg: Surtout que pour toi, 20 ans c'est comme une semaine pour eux.

Tikki: Tu sais, après 5000 ans en ta compagnie, la notion du temps a toute une autre signification.

Le dieu-chat se tournât vers Adrien. "C'est un compliment ou un reproche?"

Adrien haussât les épaules, il ne souhaitait pas trop s'en mêler.

 **Marinette : Et il semble trop long quand on fait ses devoirs.**

 **Scène : Le Grand palace.**

 _ **Tom et Sabine viennent tout juste de s'installer à leur table. Tom aperçoit Alix et son père et leur fait signe.**_

 **Alix : C'est les parents de Marinette, tu sais, une des filles de mon collège.**

Alix: Génial, on dirait que c'est mon tour.

 **M. Kubdel : Oui, je les connais. Ils font le meilleur pain de tout Paris.**

Marinette: Wow, tu le remercieras de ma part.

 _ **Il remarque les souliers d'Alix.**_

 **M. Kubdel : Tu aurais pu faire un peu plus d'effort sur ta tenue.**

 **Alix : Bah quoi p'pa. J'ai enlevé ma casquette.**

Chloé: Ridicule.

Alix: Désolée si je n'étais pas assez glamour pour le resto de ton vieux.

 **M. Kubdel : Mais c'est un jour très spécial.**

 **Alix : Ah, c'est juste un anniversaire.**

 **Kubdel : Non, c'est un anniversaire spécial. Ce bijou de famille a été fabriqué par un de nos ancêtres il y a très longtemps déjà et il se transmet de générations en générations pour les 15 ans du dernier enfant. Et aujourd'hui, c'est à ton tour de l'avoir.**

Kim: Pas certain d'être à l'aise avec le terme bijou de famille.

Alix: Sérieux? C'est mon paternel.

 **Alix : C'est gentil p'pa mais j'ai déjà une montre. Tu sais, connectée à mon smart phone.**

Mylène: Attends, ça se fait trop pas de refuser un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Alya: Ouais surtout quelque chose avec une aussi grande valeur sentimentale.

Alix: C'est bon, je l'ai pas refusé finalement.

 **M. Kubdel : Tu sais, il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, Alix. Sache que notre ancêtre était (** _ **il ouvre la montre de laquelle sort un hologramme**_ **) en avance sur son temps.**

 **Alix : Wooooow!**

Yvan: Trop cool la montre.

Max: Je me demande comment il a pu mettre au point un hologramme aussi précis avec le peu de technologie de l'époque. Si je me rappelle bien, l'holographie a été découverte dans les années 50 ou 60.

 **M. Kubdel : Bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu préfères que je t'offre une nouvelle paire de roller.**

 **Alix : Non p'pa. Je suis trop contente, elle est surgéniale. Merci.**

 _ **Son téléphone sonne, elle le consulte.**_

 **M. Kubdel : Est-ce que tes amis t'attendent?**

 **Alix : Ouais mais je vais pas te lâcher comme ça, t'inquiète.**

Rose: C'est vraiment délicat de ta part Alix.

Sabrina: Ouais, j'en connais certain qui aurait déserté à une de ces vitesses.

Alix: Bah quoi, c'est mon paternel et il m'amenait diner pour mon anniv. Je pouvais pas le lâcher comme ça non?

 **M. Kubdel : Non non, vas-y.**

 _ **Elle se lève pour partir.**_

Yvan: En tout cas, il a l'air super cool ton père.

Alix: C'est pas toujours la joie mais, ouais, il est cool.

 **M. Kubdel : N'oublie pas d'en prendre le plus grand soin.**

 **Alix : Ouais.**

 **Scène : Chambre de Marinette**

 **Tikki : Allez Marinette, tu peux le faire, souviens-toi de la formule. Réfléchis Marinette, réfléchis.**

Adrien: Tu vois, Plagg serait plutôt du genre à me ronfler à la figure.

Plagg: Attends, tu voudrais que je vole autour de toi comme une mouche en caquetant.

Tikki: Hey, je ne faisais que l'encourager.

 **Marinette : J'arriverais peut-être à réfléchir si tu m'encourageais pas aussi fort.**

Plagg: Tu vois bien que tes encouragements l'agaçaient.

Marinette: Ils ne m'agaçaient pas, Tikki est d'une nature joyeuse et généreuse et j'apprécie chaque instant avec elle.

Tikki: Merci Marinette, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup.

 _ **Tikki rit nerveusement et le téléphone de Marinette sonne, affichant la photo d'Alya.**_

 **Marinette : Salut Alya, ça va? Le… le quoi? Le défi d'Alix et Kim? Non, non , bien sûr que non, j'ai pas oublié. Oui, bien sûr, j'ai fait la banderole. Je sais que tout le monde compte sur moi. Dans 5 minutes? Ouais, ça marche, je suis déjà en route. À toute!**

Alya: Tu me mens souvent comme ça?

Marinette: Disons que je cherche à cacher à quel point je suis désespérante. Adrien va probablement s'en rendre compte rapidement et je mourrai vieille fille.

Adrien: Respire... je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

 **Tikki : Mais Marinette, tu dois attendre Mme Chamack pour lui donner son gâteau.**

 **Marinette : J'ai encore 20 minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive. J'ai promis aux autres que je m'occupais de la banderole, ils comptent tous sur moi. Et puis, y'aura Adrien là-bas aussi.**

Nino: L'argument avec un grand A.

Alya: Ouais un grand A comme Adrien.

 **Tikki : Mais tu seras jamais au Trocadéro dans 5 minutes. C'est bien trop loin.**

 **Marinette : C'est pas trop loin pour Ladybug. Tikki transforme-moi!**

Adrien: Comme quoi je suis pas le seul à utiliser mes pouvoirs de superhéros pour mes besoins personnels.

Alya haussa dramatiquement les sourcils. "Besoins personnels?"

Il lui jetât un regard incrédule un instant mais retournât vite son attention à l'écran. "Ah et tu sais ce que je veux dire. "

 _ **Elle s'élance de son toit et se détransforme dans les escaliers d'un immeuble. Elle arrive en courant devant ses camarades et leur montre la banderole. Ils sont tous très contents du résultat.**_

 **Adrien : Super travail Marinette.**

 _ **Il lui fait un clin d'œil.**_

Nino: Encore un clin d'œil mec.

Adrien: On a pas déjà fait le tour de la question là? Je vous rappelle que c'est à son tour de prouver qu'elle a toujours eu des sentiments pour Chat Noir.

Marinette murmurât plus pour elle-même. "Oh et je crois que ça s'en vient."  
 **Kim : Hey, on dirait bien que vous vous êtes trompés de camp. Alix a même pas eu le courage de venir. La peur de perdre contre un athlète surentrainé sans doute.**

Nathanaël: Ou plutôt le savoir vivre qui la fait rester plus longtemps avec son père.

Alix se tournât vers son copain amusée. "Ce serait pas plutôt à toi de me défendre contre les autres là?"

 **Alix : Parle pas trop vite Kim.**

 _ **Les élèves l'acclament.**_

 **Alix : Je vais aller tellement vite mon pote que ton cerveau aura même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui t'arrive.**

 **Kim : J'ai pas besoin de mon cerveau, mes muscles suffiront pour te mettre la pâté.**

 **Alya : Ha ha ha et il en est fier.**

Cette fois-ci la classe entière s'esclaffât à la remarque d'Alya.

Kim: Et là, ce serait pas ton rôle de ME défendre.

Alix: Désolée mais je peux rien faire si tu t'enfonces toi-même.

 _ **Max sépare Kim et Alix.**_

 **Max : Je vous rappelle les règles officielles : vous faites deux tours des fontaines, soit à peu près 500m. Le premier à franchir la ligne gagne le défi. Si Kim est le vainqueur, Alix sera obligée de lui donner ses rollers. Si c'est Alix qui l'emporte, Kim n'aura plus le droit de lancer de défi jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.**

 **Juleka : On en peut plus de ces défis stupides.**

Mylène: Pour que ce soit Juleka qui s'affirme en premier, elle devait vraiment être à bout.

 **Yvan : Ouais, fini les défis.**

 **Nathanaël : Fini les défis!**

 **Max : À vos marques, prêts…**

 **Alix : Stop!**

 _ **Kim tombe tête première, les élèves éclatent de rire.**_

Les élèves dans le gymnase firent de même. Kim croisât les bras et prît un air boudeur.

 **Kim : Ça y'est, t'abandonne?**

Alix: Dans tes rêves. Tu m'as déjà vu abandonner?

Kim: Attends, il nous reste une partie à jouer.

Alix se tournât vers lui, les yeux grands, les joues rouges la bouche grande ouverte. "Tu... quoi?"

Il se penchât à son oreille pour ne qu'elle seule entende. "Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? " Voyant qu'elle restait paralysée, il en rajoutât. "Ou que je demande à Nath d'en faire un..." Elle demeurait figée. "On dirait que j'ai gagné ce coup-ci." Elle sortit graduellement de sa stupeur avec un sourire qui fit presque regretter ses paroles à Kim. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu, ils seraient deux joueurs.

 **Alix : Tu peux garder ça pour moi s'il te plaît Alya? Je voudrais pas qu'elle tombe pendant la course.**

 **Alya : Attends Alix, je peux pas, je dois…**

 **Alix : Fais-y super attention. C'est un cadeau de mon paternel.**

Alix: J'aurais peut-être dû t'écouter.

 **Alya : Mais… Marinette, prend ça, je dois filmer la course pour mon blogue.**

Nino : Ouais super décisions Alya. Tu veux pas qu'elle te prenne ton téléphone mais la montre carrément précieuse d'Alix, tu la refiles à la fille la plus maladroite sur terre.

 **Max : À vos marques, prêts, partez.**

 _ **Ils partent et les élèves l'encouragent. Nino secoue violemment la banderole et Marinette est à l'autre bout.**_

 **Marinette : Mais, c'est à toi qu'elle l'a confié. Je dois tenir la banderole.**

 _ **Nino donne un bon coup et Marinette en échappe la montre. Adrien la rattrape de justesse.**_

 **Adrien : Besoin d'aide?**

Alya: Oh seigneur, tu sais que tu aurais pu la tuer avec ce regard?

Adrien: À ce point?

Alya: T'as encore besoin qu'on te le prouve?

 **Marinette : Oui, merci. Il faut y faire attention même si tu es fantastique… ment fiable. Fantastiquement fiable.**

Alya: Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

 **Nino : Allez Alix.**

 **Rose : Fonce!**

 **Nino : Tu vas gagner.**

Kim: Quoi, personne n'est avec moi?

 **Max : Dernier tour.**

 **Alya : Fantastiquement fiable?**

 **Chloé : Adrichou, qu'est-ce que tu tiens là? C'est quoi ce vieux truc tout moche?**

 **Adrien : Attention, c'est à Alix.**

 **Chloé : Si c'est à Alix, ça n'a sûrement aucune valeur.**

Kim: Hey, ça c'était tout sauf cool.

Alix: Tu apprends vite.

 **Marinette : Rend-la à Adrien, Chloé.**

 _ **Plutôt que de la rendre, elle l'ouvre et la surprise fait qu'elle l'échappe. La montre roule sur la piste et sans s'en rendre compte, Alix l'écrase avec ses rollers.**_

 **Alix : Ouais!**

 _ **Elle remarque la montre brisée par terre et s'y dirige.**_

 **Kim : Je veux ma revanche, le faux départ du début m'a déstabilisé.**

Sabrina: Là Kim, tu suivais plus du tout.

 **Alix : Je te l'avais confié.**

 **Alya : Euh, je devais filmer la course alors, je l'ai donné à Marinette mais elle devait tenir la banderole alors elle l'a donné à Adrien. Ensuite, Chloé le lui a arraché des mains et elle est tombée. Et puis, tu as roulé dessus.**

 **Alix : Mon paternel m'a offert ça pour mon anniversaire. Cette montre elle était carrément trop précieuse.**

 **Marinette : C'était un accident.**

 **Adrien : On a pas fait exprès Alix.**

 **Chloé : En tout cas, je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec tout ça.**

La classe en entier émit un espèce de grognement contre l'affirmation de Chloé.

 **Alix : C'est de votre faute à tous.**

 _ **Elle part et Marinette va à sa poursuite.**_

 **Marinette : Alix attends.**

 **Tikki : Marinette, le gâteau de Mme Chamack.**

 **Marinette : J'ai encore le temps, cache-toi Tikki.**

 **Papillon : Que de déceptions, de frustrations et de colère. Oh quelle magnifique opportunité pour notre projet. Envole-toi petit akuma et noircit son cœur.**

Max: Euh, je met le point à qui là?

Chloé: Oh, c'est bon, met le moi. Un de plus ou de moins, de toute façon, je crois que personne ne peut plus me rattraper.

 _ **Devant la boulangerie, Mme Chamack cogne à la porte mais personne ne répond. Elle prend son téléphone.**_

 _ **Au restaurant, le téléphone de Tom sonne.**_

 **Tom : C'est Mme Chamack. Allo. Oui.**

 **Mme Chamack: Bonjour, je suis devant la boulangerie et j'ai besoin de mon gâteau tout de suite.**

Marinette: Avec Mme Chamack, tout est toujours tout de suite.

Alya: Elle a pas l'air de respirer bien souvent.

Nino: Ne la juge pas, tu vas finir comme elle.

 **Tom : Je sais que vous voulez votre gâteau maintenant, ma fille est à la maison, elle n'a pas due vous entendre. Je l'appelle tout de suite.**

 _ **Marinette suit Alix.**_

 **Marinette : On peut peut-être la réparer?**

 **Alix : C'était une montre de dingue, carrément unique. Personne peut la réparer.**

 **Marinette : Mais on peut bien trouver un horloger pour la remettre en état.**

Alya: Marinette, éternelle optimiste. C'était évident qu'il y avait plus rien à faire.

Marinette: Il faut jamais baisser les bras.

 **Alix : Et comment hein? En remontant dans le temps pour changer le futur. Quand t'auras trouvé comment faire, fais-moi signe.**

 _ **Le téléphone de Marinette sonne.**_

 **Marinette : Oh, oh, c'est pas bon signe. Allo papa!**

 _ **L'akuma atteint un roller d'Alix.**_

 **Papillon : Chronogirl, je suis le Papillon. Je t'offre le pouvoir de te venger des responsables de ton malheur et de remonter dans le temps pour changer le futur. Mais en échange, tu devras me rendre un service en temps voulu.**

 **Alix : Ok, ça roule Papillon.**

Chloé: Un autre jeu de mots, vous en faites vraiment une manie.

Adrien: Si je me souviens bien, tu en as toi-même fait un en tant qu'akumatisé.

Chloé: Pfff.

 _ **Elle se transforme et passe rapidement derrière Marinette.**_

 **Marinette : Oh, je dois y aller papa. Il faut que j'aille ouvrir à Mme Chamack.**

 _ **Au restaurant, Tom raccroche.**_

 **Tom : Elle écoutait de la musique.**

 _ **Le groupe d'élève voit Chronogirl arriver à toute vitesse.**_

 **Adrien : Fuyez!**

Marinette: Réflexe de superhéros.

Adrien: Superhéros jusqu'au bout des griffes.

 _ **Elle touche Kim qui s'immobilise.**_

Alix: Dis donc, pour le garçon le plus rapide de l'école, t'as pas trop assuré.

Kim: Dis plutôt que t'étais trop impatiente de me mettre la main dessus.

Alix vit là l'occasion de gagner des points dans cette nouvelle partie.

Alix: "C'est DUR de garder mes mains pour moi quand tu es là. Si tu n'avais pas disparu... après tout, tu étais totalement à ma merci. Qui sait ce que j'aurais pu te faire."

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus avec un air aguicheur. L'athlète déglutit difficilement alors que se formaient les images dans sa tête.

Alix: Alix est de retour dans la course.

 **Marinette : Alix, arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **Chronogirl : Appelle-moi Chronogirl maintenant. Je vais remonter dans le temps et sauver ma montre en me servant de vous tous bande de minables.**

La classe au complet protestât.

Alix: Ok ok, désolé. Vous êtes pas des minables.

 **Marinette : Remontez dans le temps? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kim? Pourquoi il disparaît?**

 **Chronogirl :J'avais besoin de son énergie. Finalement, il avait raison : ses muscles auront servis à quelque chose. Il mérite de disparaître pour de bon et toi aussi.**

L'athlète fit un regard interrogateur à sa copine qui haussât les épaules. Que pouvait-elle dire après tout? Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait remonter dans le temps :)

 _ **Chronogirl fonce sur Marinette mais elle l'évite d'une pirouette. Chronogirl revient à la charge mais Marinette lui lance la banderole à la figure avant de s'enfuir et se cacher.**_

Adrien: Tu es encore plus canon quand tu te bats sans le masque.

Alya: Vraiment? La tenue moulante et tout... non?

Adrien: Je la vois toujours en tenue moulante.

 **Marinette : Il faut absolument l'arrêter. Tikki, transforme-moi**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Ladybug lance son yo-yo et fait trébucher Chronogirl en pleine course.**_

 **Ladybug : Temps mort, Chronogirl.**

Adrien: Excellent ma Lady!

Marinette: Faut croire que tu déteins réellement sur moi.

 **Chronogirl : Ah! Je me suis fait mal. Ah s'il te plaît, aide-moi.**

Nathanaël: Non Rose, tu t'es pas laissée avoir dit.

 **Ladybug : Non!**

 _ **Elle touche à Rose.**_

Sabrina: Et oui, elle s'est laissée avoir.

 **Chronogirl : Ah! Chère Rose, ta gentillesse finira par te perdre. Une minute de plus.**

Rose se blottît la tête dans les mains en signe de désespoir.

 **Ladybug : Il faut que je détruise son akuma avant que tout le monde ne disparaisse pour toujours. Où est Chat Noir, il est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui.**

Adrien: Hey, c'était totalement gratuit.

Marinette: Je sais, je sais... Désolée!

 _ **Adrien est caché derrière un arbre.**_

 **Adrien : Il faut y aller. Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 _ **Chronogirl poursuit Mylène qui trébuche et se fait toucher.**_

 **Chronogirl : Une minute trente. Tu pourras pas m'arrêter là où je vais Ladybug.**

 _ **Un bâton lui tape sur l'épaule.**_

Alya: Adrien, le coup du bâton... j'adore. C'est comme dans les dessins animés.

Nino: Il a probablement pris ça des dessins animés.

 **Chat Noir : Alors, laisse-moi deviner : on joue tous à Chat et c'est toi le chat?**

Kim: Elle était trop facile celle-là.

Adrien: C'était un timing parfait.

Il éclatât de rire puis regardât sa copine qui ne réagissait pas.

Adrien: Allez, tu ne l'as pas saisi... timing, Chronogirl.

Marinette: Oh Chaton, je l'ai saisi je n'ai juste pas ressenti le besoin de rire.

 **Chronogirl : Exactement.**

 **Ladybug : Ne la laisse pas te toucher.**

 _ **Il l'évite en faisant le grand écart.**_

 **Chat Noir : Raté. Il s'en est fallu d'un poil.**

Mylène: Comment tu fais pour rester toujours aussi cool.

Adrien: Je suis plutôt cool.

Marinette: C'est n'importe quoi, à l'intérieur, il y a des bouts où tu paniques totalement.

Adrien: Seulement quand tu es en danger.

 _ **Chronogirl aperçoit Alya qui filme, elle se lance à sa poursuite et la touche.**_

 **Ladybug : Non!**

 **Chat Noir : Nom d'un chat, elle perd pas de temps hein?**

Chloé: On voit vraiment avoir droit à toute la panoplie de jeux de mots sur le temps?

Marinette: Désolée Chloé, malgré tous mes efforts, j'ai jamais pu lui enlever cet habitude.

Chloé: Oh mais je parlais pas juste de lui.

 **Ladybug : Plus elle fige de gens, plus elle gagne de temps pour remonter plus loin dans le passé. Et tous ces pauvres élèves; on peut leur dire adieu si on ne récupère pas cet akuma.**

 _ **Yvan se cache derrière un petit arbre. Chronogirl vient pour le toucher mais Ladybug lui arrête le poignet avec son yo-yo.**_

Mylène: Mon gros loup, je voudrais pas t'insulter, pas que tu sois trop gras mais l'arbre est définitivement trop petit.

 **Ladybug : Pas touche Chronogirl.**

 _ **Chronogirl tire sur le yo-yo et Ladybug se retrouve à sa merci.**_

 **Papillon : Maintenant Chronogirl, prends-lui ses Miraculous, ses boucles d'oreilles.**

 _ **Chronogirl vient pour touche Ladybug mais à la dernière seconde Chat Noir interfère et c'est lui qui est touché.**_

 **Ladybug : Chat Noir! Non!**

 _ **Elle l'emprisonne dans une étreinte en pleurant.**_

Alya: Rose a disparu, Kim a disparu, Mylène aussi et moi. Il n'y a que Chat Noir qui a eût le droit aux larmes.

Marinette s'accrochât désespérément à Adrien. Il se tournât pour voir une larme couler sur sa joue. "Ma lady?" Elle ne répondait pas. "Ma Lady, ça va?"

Marinette: J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre.

Elle enfouit brusquement le visage dans son torse. Pris au dépourvu, il ne pût que lui flatter doucement le dos alors qu'elle tentait de calmer ses sanglots.

Alya: Tu la voulais ta preuve gros matou. Ladybug n'est rien sans son Chat Noir.

Adrien: Mari, je suis là, je vais bien.

Elle relevât la tête et l'embrassât rapidement avant d'essuyer ses larmes. "Je sais Chaton, je sais. C'est juste que dans tous nos moments ensemble, dans toute ma vie de superhéroïne, ça demeure le pire souvenir que j'en garde."

Adrien: Je suis désolé ma Lady, je ne voulais que te protéger. Je savais que tu allais tout régler par la suite.

Marinette: J'aurais pu échouer.

Adrien: Mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Ça sert à rien de se faire mal avec ça.

 **Chronogirl : Wow! Six minutes d'un coup. Ce chat à carrément plein d'énergie. Je dois y aller, le passé m'attend.**

 **Papillon : Chronogirl, le Miraculous. Prends la bague de Chat Noir avant qu'il ne disparaisse.**

 **Ladybug : Essaie un peu pour voir.**

Nino: Wow, canon.

Adrien soufflât à l'oreille de sa copine. "Hummm. Une Ladybug agressive, ça fait rêver."

Trop contente de le savoir à ses côtés, elle ne pût que rire nerveusement.

 _ **Chronogirl essaie de toucher Ladybug mais elle l'attrape par le bras et la projette plus loin. Elle et le Papillon grogne de colère.**_

 **Chronogirl : Relaxe Papillon, j'ai un plan surgénial.**

Kim: Relaxe Papillon... vraiment?

 _ **Elle commence à patiner et Ladybug l'attrape par la taille avec son yo-yo. Elle est entraînée dans le passé avec elle, au moment où la course à lieu.**_

 **Ladybug : Wow, on a vraiment remonté le temps alors.**

Yvan: Ça c'est trop...

Juleka: Mortel.

 **Chloé : Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là?**

 **Adrien : Attention, c'est à Alix.**

 **Chloé : C'est quoi ce vieux truc tout moche? Si c'est à Alix, ça n'a sûrement aucune valeur.**

Kim: Encore une fois, ça c'est vraiment pas cool!

Alix tapotât gentiment la main de son copain et lui chuchotât: "N'en mets pas trop non plus."

 **Marinette : Rend-la à Adrien, Chloé.**

 **Chronogirl : Ma montre.**

 **Ladybug : Chloé, pose la montre.**

 _ **Chronogirl atterrit devant eux et Chloé échappe la montre de surprise. Alix l'aperçoit aussi.**_

 **Chronogirl : Ladybug, cette fois-ci, c'est ta faute. J'ai besoin de plus d'énergie, je dois remonter plus loin dans le temps.**

Marinette: Quoi? N'importe quoi, c'est elle qui est arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

 **Alix : Ladybug, tout ça c'est la faute de Ladybug.**

Marinette: Et tu y crois! Voyons, tu as tout vu non?

Alya: Marinette, peu importe le nombre de fois que tu le dis, c'est du passé... dans le passé.

 **Papillon : Comment est-ce possible? Une super vilaine venant du futur, je ne peux pas rater cette incroyable occasion. Envole-toi démoniaque akuma et rejoint cette âme troublée.**

Nathanaël: Wow, il devait être surexcité le Papillon... deux akumatisés.

 **Ladybug : Allez tous vous cacher, la laissez pas vous toucher.**

 **Adrien : À nous de jouer.**

 **Marinette : Qui es-tu?**

 **Ladybug : Euh, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer là mais je suis toi, on a juste quelques minutes d'écart.**

Adrien: On peut revenir à ce moment. Je ne me plaindrais pas d'avoir une Ladybug et une Marinette.

Marinette: Je ne partagerai pas.

Adrien: Même pas avec toi-même?

Marinette: Surtout pas avec moi-même.

 **Tikki : C'est vrai, je le sens. Elle est toi, la toi du futur.**

 **Marinette : Trop bizarre.**

 **Ladybug : Écoute, je sais que ça paraît incroyable mais fais-moi, enfin, fais-toi confiance. Oh et papa va m'appeler, euh t'appeler, dans deux minutes. Il sera pas content parce que Mme Chamack t'attends devant la boulangerie.**

Alya: Wow, pratique avoir un double.

 **Marinette : Le gâteau. Mais j'ai, j'ai encore le…**

 **Ladybug : Le temps? C'est ce que je croyais moi aussi. Mme Chamack sera en avance. Vas-y maintenant et occupe-toi du gâteau ok? T'en fais pas : une Ladybug peut s'occuper du reste toute seule. Comment je fais pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles?**

 _ **Chronogirl 1 tend la main à Chronogirl 2. Chat Noir arrive derrière Ladybug.**_

Kim: Tu trouves le moyen d'y retourner Adrien, tu m'amènes dit.

Alix: J'étais akumatisé!

Kim: Trop sexy le costume. Y'a qu'à retirer le casque.

Alix: Tu y retournes et mes deux moi te bottent les fesses en moins de deux.

Kim: Qui t'a dit que c'est pas ce que je veux.

 **Ladybug : Chat noir, pas le temps de t'expliquer mais il faut qu'on capture l'akuma de Chronogirl. Ta vie en dépend.**

 **Chat Noir : Quelle vie? J'en ai neuf.**

Adrien: Ouais, mauvais timing.

Marinette: tu dis?

 **Ladybug : Je suis sérieuse. L'akuma s'est logé dans ses rollers, il faut qu'on le récupère.**

 **Chat Noir : Attends, je vois double d'un coup ou bien.**

 **Ladybug : Oui alors ça non plus, j'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer.**

Adrien: Allez, donne-moi du mérite, je t'ai suivi sans poser de question.

 **Chronogirl 1 : L'énergie de ces deux-là nous suffira pour remonter plus loin dans le temps toutes les deux.**

 **Chronogirl 2 : Je veux récupérer ma montre. Allez, on y va.**

 **Ladybug : Quoi que tu fasses, ne laisse aucune des deux te toucher.**

Adrien: Toujours aussi possessive.

Marinette: Tu vas pas commencer.

 **Papillon : Prenez les Miraculous mes Chronogirl.**

 _ **Les quatre s'affrontent mais Ladybug et Chat Noir ont l'avantage.**_

Adrien: Ah! Tu vois Alix, aucune chance, on est super entraînés.

Alix: Hey le minet, je te rappelle qu'un de tes deux toi a disparu.

 **Chronogirl 1 : Si on était plus rapides, ces boulets n'auraient aucune chance contre nous.**

Mylène: Boulet? C'est Chloé qui déteint sur toi?

 **Chronogirl 2 : OK, on fait le plein d'énergie d'abord et ensuite, on s'occupe d'eux.**

 _ **Elles s'élancent et touchent des passants au hasard alors que Ladybug et Chat Noir les poursuivent.**_

Rose: Oh les pauvres passants, ils devaient être terrifiés.

Juleka: Où on était nous?

Alya: On s'était mis en sureté dans le commerce voisin.

 _ **À la boulangerie, Marinette arrive en courant vers Mme Chamack qui est au téléphone.**_

 **Mme Chamack : Attendez, je l'aperçois qui arrive. C'est bon, merci.**

 **Tom (** _ **au restaurant**_ **): Tout va bien.**

Alix: Alors là Marinette, tu me dois une fière chandelle. T'aurais pu te faire griller sans moi.

 _ **Mme Chamack sort de la boulangerie avec le gâteau.**_

 **Marinette : Et encore désolée pour l'attente.**

 _ **Elle referme la porte.**_

 **Tikki : Mission accomplie.**

 **Marinette : Tu veux dire mission # 1 accomplie. La deux attend toujours. Tikki transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

Les yeux d'Adrien illuminèrent. "Oh oui, c'est la journée où j'ai eu droit à deux Ladybug. DEUX LADYBUG, vous vous rendez compte."

Alya: Ok Adrien, redescend sur terre...

 _ **Les deux Chronogirls s'arrêtent finalement.**_

 **Chronogirl 1 : On va assez vite maintenant. Il est temps de s'occuper de Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

 **Chronogirl 2 : Une fois qu'on aura l'énergie de ces deux-là…**

 **Chronogirl 1 : …on en aura assez pour remonter le temps ensemble…**

 **Chronogirl 2 : … et récupérer notre montre.**

Sabrina: Vous finissiez les phrases l'une de l'autre?

Max: Est-ce que tu as le souvenirs des deux?

Alix: J'ai aucun souvenir, tu te rappelles Max?

 _ **Elles chargent les deux superhéros.**_

 **Chat Noir : Euh, c'est pas à nous de les attraper normalement?**

Alix: Le vent a tourné mon minet.

 _ **Un yo-yo surgit de nulle part et fait trébucher les deux Chronogirls.**_

Marinette: Tu as dit quelquechose?

 **Ladybug 2 : Un coup de main?**

 **Ladybug 1 : Merci.**

 _ **Chat Noir est confus.**_

 **Ladybug 2 : Elles sont vraiment imbattables sur leur roller.**

 **Ladybug 1 : Impossible de les rattraper.**

 **Ladybug 2 : Euh, et si on ne faisait justement que les attraper.**

 **Chat Noir : Deux Ladybugs, c'est le paradis.**

Adrien regardait l'écran avec extase.

Marinette lui jetât un oeil découragé. "Chaton, tu sais que je suis un simple être humain non?"

Adrien: Non!

 **Chronogirl 1 : Changement de plan : on ferait mieux de retourner dans le passé maintenant, ils seront moins nombreux.**

 **Chronogirl 2 : Ça roule.**

Alya: Pourquoi elle, elle était futé comme supervilain?

Kim: Attends, la question se pose même pas.

Alix: Encore un peu trop...

 **Papillon : Et n'échouez pas cette fois-ci.**

 **Ladybug (** _ **les deux**_ **) : Elles vont remonter dans le temps encore une fois. Luckycharm. T'as une idée?**

 **Chat Noir : Pendant que vous réfléchissez, je vais essayer de gagner du temps.**

Marinette: Contente de voir que tu ne t'étais pas laissé distraire.

Adrien: Je suis un professionnel.

Alya toussât discrètement: "Lady Wi-Fi"

 _ **Les deux Ladybugs utilisent leur vue spéciale.**_

 **Ladybug 2 : Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense?**

 **Ladybug 1 : Évidemment.**

 **Chat Noir : Cataclysme.**

 _ **Il fait s'effondrer une sculpture sur le chemin pour arrêter les Chronogirls qui rebroussent chemin alors que les Ladybugs les attendent à l'autre bout.**_

Max: Comment ça se fait que vos actions sont toujours calculés pour aider l'autre.

Marinette: Je crois que ça vient avec le costume.

Tikki: C'est la connection Ladybug-Chat Noir. Les miraculous ont été créés ensemble pour être utilisés ensemble.

 **Chronogirl 1 : Viens, on va la figer au passage.**

 _ **Une Ladybug leur attache les pieds ensemble, l'autre conçoit une rampe.**_

 **Chronogirl 2 : On va beaucoup trop vite. Impossible d'arrêter.**

 _ **Elles passent sur la rampe et s'élancent.**_

 **Ladybug 1 : Maintenant.**

 _ **Chacune des deux Ladybug lance son yo-yo et retire un roller.**_

Alya: Trop cool, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver avec la 2e Ladybug. Laquelle va disparaître?

 **Ladybug (les deux) : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **Les deux Ladybug font un « Bien joué » puis une des deux disparaît ainsi qu'une Chronogirl alors que l'autre redevient Alix.**_

Adrien: Hey, c'est avec moi que tu dois faire bien joué.

Marinette: Il y a plein de choses que je ne devrais faire qu'avec toi et que tu voudrais bien voir deux Ladybugs faire ensemble.

Adrien la regardât un peu sonné. "OK argument choc."

 **Alix : Hein?**

 **Ladybug : Tiens, je crois que ça t'appartient.**

 **Alix : Ouah, cool. Comment t'as fait pour la réparer. Merci. J'aurais jamais dû demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'y faire attention. C'est moi qui en était responsable. C'est ma faute.**

Chloé: Dit-elle après avoir chamboulé l'univers et nous traiter de minables.

 **Marinette : Il ne faut jamais prendre ses responsabilités à la légère. J'en sais quelque chose.**

 **Alix : T'as carrément raison. Je serai plus prudente la prochaine fois, c'est sûr. Merci Ladybug.**

 **Chat Noir : Je commençais à m'habituer à la compagnie de deux charmantes Ladybug.**

Nino: Il t'en fallait pas beaucoup mec, tu les as eu quoi? 30 secondes?

Adrien: C'était suffisant pour s'habituer au paradis.

 **Ladybug : Et maintenant, tu vas t'habituer à la compagnie de zéro Ladybug. Je dois filer avant de me détransformer.**

Adrien: Toujours prête à briser mes rêves.

 **Chat Noir : Ah! Elle tombera amoureuse de moi un jour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.**

Yvan: Il a pas eu tort Mari.

Alya: Si, il avait tort...

Adrien: Quoi?

Alya: Tu avais gagné ton pari il y a longtemps.

 **Papillon : Vous m'avez échappé cette fois, Ladybug et Chat noir mais un jour, passé, présent ou futur, je vous détruirai et je m'emparerai de vos Miraculous. Personne ne pourra plus m'arrêter.**

Alya: Tu peux toujours rêver. Dès demain je me mets sur ton cas espèce de malade.

 **Scène : Boulangerie.**

 **Marinette : Coucou! Alors, c'était bien cet anniversaire?**

 **Tom : C'était très bien. Par contre, on a failli se faire du soucis.**

 **Marinette : Ah, oui! Mme Chamack. Je suis désolée de l'avoir fait attendre.**

 **Sabine : La prochaine fois, attends les clients dans la boulangerie et pas dans ta chambre avec la musique à plein volume.**

 **Marinette : Compris, je vous promets de faire attention la prochaine fois.**

 **Tom : Bien, ta mère a raison, tu sais. Il n'y a qu'une seule Marinette et nous comptons tous les deux sur toi.**

Nathanaël était songeur: 20 ans de mariage, c'était énorme. Ses propres parents n'étaient plus ensemble depuis bien avant qu'il ne s'en rappelle. Il avait passé à travers la garde partagée en s'acharnant sur ses dessins, exprimant sur papier les rêves qu'il caressait, s'illustrant une petite vie parfaite bien à lui. Comme il aurait aimé avoir la vie de famille aimante et chaleureuse de Marinette. Mais, tout cela n'était pas en son pouvoir, ses parents avaient fait leur propre choix et il n'avait pas eu un mot à dire.

Par contre, la page du future demeurait presque vierge. Il y avait esquissé son plan, le dessin en prenait une grande partie. Il avait aussi jeté les bases de ce qu'il souhaitait dans sa vie amoureuse et avait décidé depuis longtemps que lorsqu'il donnerait définitivement son cœur, ce serait avec l'engagement le plus profond. Il était encore jeune, bien sûr, mais le désir de trouver rapidement sa moitié était intense.

Il jetât un coup d'œil vers Juleka qui était en grande discussion avec Rose. Pour ce qui était du physique, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Elle était définitivement attirante et, l'artiste en lui appréciait l'harmonie dans les formes de son corps et les traits de son visage.

Il se remémorât ce qu'il connaissait de sa personnalité. Comme lui, elle était douce et timide, elle n'était pas aussi flamboyante que sa meilleure copine mais semblait être d'une écoute à toute épreuve. S'ennuierait-il s'il se tournait vers une personnalité aussi calme et simple? Il se rappelât alors le courage dont elle faisait preuve et son penchant envers les sensations fortes. Lorsqu'elle se décidait à sortir de sa coquille, elle devait avoir une panoplie d'aventures à raconter.

Il la fixât depuis un moment sans même s'en rendre compte. Rose, de son côté avait, depuis un bout, surpris le regard intense qu'il portait à sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle en informât Juleka et que celle-ci se retournât vers Nathanaël, il sursautât en sortant de sa rêverie. Le rouge au joue, il lui accordât un bref sourire avant de détourner les yeux.

Rose adressât quelques mots à sa copine avant de se lever pour discuter avec Mylène et Yvan. L'artiste la suivît des yeux, l'avait-elle fait délibérément? Juleka s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il aille la retrouver et lui parler? Il se surprît à l'espérer. Mais s'il se trompait totalement et que Rose avait réellement à faire avec les deux amoureux, il aurait l'air d'un bel idiot qui l'abordait sans raison. Et puis, avait-il réellement quelque chose à perdre? À part sa fierté, évidemment. Un ou deux moments d'hésitation plus tard, il avait prît sa décision et advienne que pourra. Il se levât et se dirigeât vers Juleka.

"Je peux m'asseoir avec toi un moment?"

La jeune fille le dévisageât brièvement puis détournât le regard et hochât la tête. Il s'installât un peu maladroitement à la place de Rose en cherchant comment il pourrait bien entamer une conversation. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être posé cette question plus tôt. Il optât pour un sujet d'actualité, espérant que cela les mènerait quelque part.

« Alors, Ladybug et Chat Noir dans notre classe. C'est carrément flippant non? »

« Ouais c'est dément mais en même temps je trouve ça plutôt cool. »

«Et on aurait pas pu trouver mieux qu'eux. »

« Ouais Marinette est vraiment une fille géniale. » Le ton de la jeune fille était un tantinet triste.

Nathanaël se doutait du pourquoi et une réplique lui brûlait les lèvres. Il savait que s'il la disait, il ferait un grand pas dans la bonne direction. « Elle n'est pas la seule fille de la classe à être aussi géniale. Non mais tu t'es vu comme moi à l'écran, tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que j'aie jamais vu. Tu aurais toi aussi fait une superhéroïne sensass. »

« Je n'ai rien d'une superhéroïne. »

« Évidemment, habillée comme Reflekta, c'est peut-être un peu moins pratique pour sauver le monde. » Il la regardât avec un sourire amusé.

Elle trouvât enfin le courage de le regarder en face, et avec cette expression, elle le trouvât carrément craquant. Elle éclatât de rire et pour le jeune homme c'était le plus beau des trésors. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu Juleka rire. Son rire était mélodieux et constant, ni grave, ni aigu, simplement honnête et ressenti. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'entende à nouveau.

« Il n'y a qu'Adrien pour sauver le monde en talons hauts mais après tout, c'est un modèle non? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécierait que tu le vois de la sorte. »

« Oh, je crois qu'il a pas besoin de moi pour se ridiculiser. Il le fait très bien lui-même. Assez étonnant d'ailleurs pour un garçon qui a été élevé sous le thème de l'image parfaite. »

« Moi je crois que si mon père avait été comme le sien, je détesterais jouer la comédie tous les jours de ma vie. Je ne veux pas être celle que veut quelqu'un d'autre et je ne veux pas être comme tout le monde. »

« Tu as pourtant essayé de faire en sorte que tout le monde te ressemble. »

Elle gloussât faiblement. « Tu as raison. »

« Tu sais que je compte faire une BD de tout cela? »

« Sérieux! Ça serait trop!»

« Mais il ne faut pas que je dévoile l'identité de Marinette et Adrien. »

« Tu pourrais inventer de nouvelles identités? Prendre un peu les personnalités de Mari et Adrien mais changer les noms et les lieux, leur inventer de nouveaux visages, une nouvelle histoire. »

« C'est une idées sensass. Mais… enfin, je sais pas si j'en suis capable. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, tes dessins sont hallucinants. »

« Ce ne sont pas les dessins, c'est l'histoire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de talent pour inventer des histoires. »

« Oh! »

Il la regardât un peu inquiet, l'avait-il déçue? Elle lui fît un regard rassurant bien qu'un peu intimidé. Il se rappelât alors pourquoi il était là. La conversation avait coulé si facilement entre eux deux qu'il en avait oublié d'être mal à l'aise. S'il était là, c'était pour développer quelque chose avec elle. Il avait déjà entendu dire que pour rapprocher les gens, la solution la plus efficace était d'avoir un projet.

« Et toi? »

Elle fût prise de court par la question. « Quoi moi?»

« Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider? Je veux dire, tu es une fille créative et intelligente. »

« Tu veux dire, trouver des idées. »

« Oui pour la BD, m'aider à trouver un fil conducteur. »

Juleka songeât un instant à l'opportunité que l'artiste lui offrait. Il est vrai qu'elle adorait inventer des histoires et créer des intrigues autour de personnages. L'aventure lui paraissait invitante. Nathanaël fût étonné de voir la transformation de la jeune fille alors que ses yeux s'allumaient d'excitation.

« Oui, je veux bien oui. »

« Alors, on s'y attèle dès cette semaine, après les cours. »

« Euh d'accord, je veux bien. »

« Génial, je connais un petit café sympa où on pourrait aller. »

Juleka ne pût s'empêcher de rougir : est-ce que Nathanaël l'invitait réellement à sortir?

« Ok. »

Fort de cette première victoire, le roux se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus à l'aise avec l'adolescente. Ils se mirent bientôt à se raconter plusieurs petites épisodes de leur vies respectives, y allant souvent d'anecdotes amusantes parce qu'il serait plutôt inapproprié de tomber dans les larmes lors d'une toute première interaction. Bientôt, ils se surprirent à rire aux larmes et plusieurs de leurs camarades de classe les fixèrent d'un air satisfait; un nouvel amour était en train d'éclore sous leurs yeux.


	28. Princesse Fragrance

**Je m'étais imposée le défi de faire toutes les épisodes (sauf le spécial Noël qui ne se prêtait pas à l'histoire selon mon opinion) et MISSION ACCOMPLIE. Je vous annonce qu'il y aura deux autres chapitres pour boucler la boucle.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Rose était assise avec Mylène et Yvan et regardait tendrement sa meilleure amie s'ouvrir au garçon qui s'était, par sa gentillesse et sa nature calme, tranquillement infiltré dans son cœur. La jeune blonde était contente de voir que les espoirs de Juleka n'étaient pas vains. Sa propre histoire d'amour en était une des plus inusités et des plus féériques et elle voulait que tout ceux qu'elle aime soient aussi heureux qu'elle. Dans son monde peuplé de fée et d'arc-en-ciel, Rose n'aurait jamais seulement imaginé qu'un jour, elle rencontrerait réellement son prince.

Son histoire avec le Prince Ali s'était développée durant l'été alors qu'elle avait eu la chance d'aller le visiter dans son pays. La vie d'un prince n'était pas de tout repos, le pauvre garçon n'avait pratiquement pas une minute à lui. Il avait pourtant fait en sorte que lors de son passage, il puisse lui consacrer tout son temps. Pour une rare fois de sa jeune vie, le Prince Ali avait pris des vacances, pour elle et elle seule.

Rose était tout à fait consciente qu'il ne restait qu'un épisode à visionner et elle savait que ce serait son tour à faire face aux démons qui l'avait mené vers l'akumatisation. En même temps, elle ne regrettait rien de cette seule et unique journée de sa vie dans laquelle elle avait, bien que malgré elle, fait preuve de méchanceté. Sans le Papillon, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré son prince. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'être reconnaissante des pouvoirs que lui avait accordés l'ennemi juré de Paris mais, comme tout était revenu à la normal et que ses rêves s'étaient réalisés, elle ne se laissait pas miner par les mauvais sentiments. Après tout, jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait osé accomplir de tels actes alors qu'elle avait pleinement contrôle de ses moyens. Elle anticipait donc, avec un certain plaisir, de revivre les évènements qui avaient menés à la rencontre de son Prince.

Comme si Mylène lisait dans ses pensées, elle interrogeât sa copine.

« Alors Rose, il ne reste plus que toi. Nerveuse? »

« Un peu oui. Je suis certaine que j'ai dit et fait des choses horribles »

« Arrête, même akumatisée, je suis certaine que tu es incapable de méchanceté. Regarde Nathanaël »

«Je suis comme vous tous, je me rappelle de rien. »

« C'est bien le jour où tu as rencontré le Prince Ali? »

« Oui, malgré tout, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

« Tu disais hier que tu as été le voir dans son pays. »

« J'y ai été deux semaines. Oh et Mylène c'était les deux plus belles semaines de ma vie. C'était tellement romantique et le Prince Ali est tellement gentil. Il m'a fait découvrir son pays. On a pique-niqué sur le bord de la mer, on a fait du cheval, il a fait un bal juste pour moi, comme dans les films, tu te rends compte. Il m'avait fait faire une robe magnifique sur mesure. J'ai même pu la rapporter ici. J'ai goûté à tout plein de spécialités de son pays et tous les jours il me faisait porter des fleurs à ma chambre. »

En écoutant sa copine raconter son voyage, Mylène se dit qu'elle avait vraiment trouvé la vie qui lui convenait. Elle-même aurait étouffé sous autant d'attention et de romantisme. Avec Yvan, c'était différent. Pas qu'il ne lui donnait pas d'attention, au contraire; mais il le faisait à sa façon. Quelques mots parfois bafouillés un peu maladroitement, une présence rassurante et constante, des regards qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être unique au monde. Malgré son apparence intimidante, Yvan était un doux; ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle l'appelait son gros nounours.

Alors que le flot de paroles de Rose s'était interrompu et qu'elle semblait repartie dans ses rêveries, Mylène jeta un coup d'œil à son homme. Max était venu s'entretenir avec lui et elle trouvait toujours amusant de voir le regard un peu perdu de son copain devant les propos un peu trop scientifique de son interlocuteur. Yvan était loin d'être aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air. C'était la timidité qui le faisait paraître ainsi parce que côté académique, il était plutôt dans la moyenne. Mais, personne de la classe ne pouvait vraiment tout saisir de ce que Max expliquait; à part peut-être Adrien. Mais, à bien y songer, Mylène ne se rappelait pas que les deux garçons aient eut beaucoup d'interactions.

Elle jetât un coup d'œil vers Adrien, elle en avait appris beaucoup sur lui ces dernières heures, comme tous ses camarades d'ailleurs. Qui aurait pu croire que derrière le sourire sur les clichés, se cachait une vie plutôt solitaire où il devenait le pantin d'un homme froid et calculateur. Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié et elle ne le ferait pas. De toute façon, comme elle le voyait maintenant, il était loin d'avoir l'air malheureux. Marinette entre ses bras, il discutait joyeusement avec son meilleur ami alors que sa copine lui jouait dans les cheveux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils formaient un couple magnifique, charismatique, adorable, parfait. Mais elle ne les enviait pas, elle avait son propre bonheur et il lui convenait totalement.

Elle retournât son attention à Yvan qui avait terminé sa conversation avec Max. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre qu'il lui rendit.

« Ça va ma belle? »

« Avec toi? Toujours mon gros nounours. »

« C'est le dernier épisode. Tu fais quoi en sortant? »

« Je n'ai rien de prévu. »

« Tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir au parc et manger une glace. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Avec un sourire satisfait, le garçon jetât un regard autour de lui et aperçut Juleka et Nathanaël.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensemble? »

« Je sais pas mais c'est plutôt bien parti non? »

Rose réveillât de sa rêverie.

« Oh, ce serait tellement génial et tellement romantique. Ils sont hyper mignons ensemble et ils sont trop faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Mylène éclatât de rire.

« Moi je crois que maintenant que tu es en amour, tu vois de l'amour partout. Mais tu as raison, ils vont bien ensemble. On verra avec le temps. »

Yvan les rappelât à l'ordre.

« Hey, ça commence! »

 **Princesse Fragrance**

 **Scène : Télé**

 **Nadia : Bonjour. Une nouvelle fois Ladybug et Chat Noir ont sauvé Paris. Jean Duparc avait été akumatisé en magicien maléfique, menaçant de faire disparaître la Tour Eiffel dans un nuage de fumée.**

Alya : Je me souviens de lui. Un sacré rigolo, mais ça vous a pas pris trente minutes pour l'arrêter.

Marinette : Il pleuvait et chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose, ça tombait à l'eau.

Adrien se tournât vers sa partenaire avec un regard surpris. « Un jeu de mot ma Lady… encore? »

 **Scène : Dans les rues de Paris**

 _ **Ladybug s'élance sous la pluie à l'aide de son yo-yo. Elle se transforme dans une bouche de métro et quand elle en ressort, il fait soleil.**_

Sabrina : Bin voyons, il est arrivé vite le beau temps.

Mylène : Tu as raison. Vous êtes certains que le Papillon ne contrôle que les êtres humains?

 _ **Elle entend Tikki éternuer et ouvre son sac pour la voir frissonner.**_

 **Marinette : Tikki, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine.**

Adrien : C'est de ça que tu parlais? Je veux dire quand tu disais que les kwamis pouvaient être malades.

Il se tournât vers Plagg. « Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies jamais fait d'indigestion? »

Plagg : Bin voyons, un chat contre une coccinelle. Tu vois bien qui est le plus faible des deux?

Tikki lui fit un regard indifférent et rapportât son attention à la projection.

 **Tikki : Il faut que tu m'amène chez le médecin.**

 **Marinette : Mais, où est-ce que je vais trouver un médecin pour kwami?**

 _ **Tikki tousse.**_

 **Tikki : Je connais un guérisseur, je vais t'indiquer où aller.**

Adrien : Laisse-moi deviner : M. Fu?

Marinette hochât la tête.

 **Marinette : Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, t'es un secret. Il… il va me poser des questions. Oh! J'en connais une autre qui va me poser tout un tas de questions. Ma prof, je suis encore en retard. Tikki, tu crois que le guérisseur peut attendre la fin des cours?**

Alya : Non mais t'es sérieuse là? Pour ce que tu en sais, elle est en train de mourir, y'a pas de temps à perdre.

Marinette : Hey, je te rappelle qu'à ce moment, aucun prof savait que j'étais Ladybug.

 _ **Elle fait signe que oui et éternue.**_

 **Marinette : Merci.**

 **Scène : Le collège**

 **Mme Mendeleïev : La combustion est une réaction exothermique d'oxydoréduction. Lorsque la combustion est vive, elle se traduit par une flamme ou, si le front de la flamme dépasse la vitesse du son, par une explosion.**

Kim : Non mais y'a quelqu'un qui avait compris ce qu'elle disait?

Le restant de la classe répondit en chœur : « Oui! «

L'athlète se recalât dans son sac de couchage avec un air revêche en marmonnant quelque chose comme. « C'est bon, on est pas tous des Einstein. »

 _ **Rose écoute un reportage sur son téléphone.**_

 **Nadia : Visite officielle en France du Prince Ali, héritier du trône du royaume de Koar. Aujourd'hui, le jeune prince organisera une grande collecte de jouets pour les enfants malades à l'hôpital pour enfants de la vi…**

 **Rose : Oh, il est vraiment trop beau et il a un cœur en or.**

Alya : Y'a pas à dire Rose, ce gars-là c'est tout à fait ton type.

 _ **Juleka lui tend des mouchoirs pour qu'elle se mouche.**_

Chloé : Vous voyez, y'a pas que moi qui ait quelqu'un à mon service. Juleka la traite comme la princesse qu'elle est.

Juleka : T'as rien compris Chloé.

Marinette : Juleka a raison, elle agit simplement en amie attentionnée.

Chloé : C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris.

Elle se retournât vers Sabrina qui la regardait avec un air indigné.

Sabrina : À ton service… vraiment?

 **Rose : Tu sais quoi? Je vais lui écrire une lettre dans laquelle je lui dirai combien je l'adore et je le respecte.**

 _ **Marinette entre dans la classe en trombe et trébuche.**_

Alya : Un classique.

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Oh, Marinette. Quelle excuse nous avez-vous trouvée aujourd'hui? Vous vous êtes encore enfermée dans les toilettes?**

Adrien : Quoi, tu t'es déjà enfermée dans les toilettes?

Marinette le regardât avec un air patient, attendant que le déclic se fasse.

Adrien : Oh… oui, d'accord. Désolé.

 **Marinette : Non, pas du tout. J'ai dû amener mon chien chez le vétérinaire. Il avait mangé pratiquement toutes mes chaussettes. Il devait sentir la…**

 _ **Rose mets du parfum sur la lettre.**_

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Merci Rose, mais je doute que cette salle ait besoin d'être parfumée.**

Alya : Sauvée par le parfum de Rose?

Marinette : Oui enfin, merci Rose.

 **Chloé : J'ai cru que quelqu'un avait oublié un poisson pourri dans son sac mais en fait, non, c'était juste le parfum de Rose.**

Mylène : Ça c'est assez mesquin si on considère que l'aura de Rose est beaucoup plus attirant que le tien.

 **Alya : Manger tes chaussettes?**

Marinette : Mes excuses t'étonnaient encore.

Alya : Je dirais plus qu'elles me déprimaient toujours un peu davantage.

 _ **Mme Mendeleïev tend la main et Rose lui remet le parfum.**_

 **Mme Mendeleïev : D'autre part, il est strictement interdit d'utiliser son téléphone portable en cours.**

 _ **Rose lui remet son portable.**_

Yvan : Ils font quoi avec nos portables quand il nous les prenne.

Nathanaël : Bah, ils peuvent pas en faire grand-chose, je veux dire, ils en ont pas le code non?

Max : Statistiquement parlant, le code du téléphone d'un jeune de moins de 18 ans est facilement déchiffrable si on connaît sa date de naissance, son adresse, son numéro de téléphone et la personne pour qui il ou elle a des sentiments.

Alya se penchât vers Marinette. « Laisse-moi deviner : la date de naissance d'Adrien ou son adresse? »

Marinette : Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Adrien : 3946

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui, Alya avec un regard interrogateur, Marinette avec un air incrédule.

Adrien : Ma taille de pantalon et la pointure de mes chaussures. Ou vice versa peut-être?

À ce moment même, Marinette pensât qu'était venu le moment de changer le code de son téléphone.

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Prenez le reste de vos affaires et allez voir le directeur.**

 _ **Rose quitte, Mme Mendeleïev apporte le parfum à l'avant.**_

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Regardez ce qui arrive quand on joue avec des produits inflammables en cours de chimie.**

 _ **Elle asperge du parfum sur un brûleur, le couvre d'une cloche et l'allume, ce qui créé une explosion.**_

Kim : Merde Rose, il y a quoi dans ton parfu,?

 **Mme Mendeleïev : Et pour que tout le monde s'en souvienne bien, demain interrogation sur la sécurité, encore.**

Alix : Ouais, c'est ça… encore.

 _ **À la sortie de l'école, Adrien arrive vers Nino en courant.**_

 **Alya : Vous êtes vraiment faits pour vous entendre tous les deux. Vous êtes incapables d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Vu qu'il a loupé le cours de chimie, ce serait hyper cool si quelqu'un lui passait ses notes pour qu'il rattrape la leçon**

 **Marinette : Ouais, c'est vrai. Oh, tu veux dire que moi je lui donne mes notes?**

Marinette : Attend, Nino a dû lui passer non?

Adrien : Oui, mais vois-tu, les notes de Nino sont pas les plus détaillées que je connaisse. Sans rancune mon pote.

Nino : Non ça va. Tu sais, moi la physique.

 _ **Elle regarde vers son sac où se cache Tikki.**_

 **Marinette : Non, je peux pas, je dois euh…**

 **Alya : Arrête, tes excuses bidons, ça marche pas avec moi.**

 _ **Tikki éternue. Pour la couvrir Marinette éternue à son tour.**_

 **Marinette : Oh, je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume.**

 **Alya : Alors, lui éternue pas dessus.**

Mylène : Dis donc, tu ne lui laisses vraiment pas aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Alya : Pas de pitié quand il s'agit de son propre bonheur.

 _ **Elle lui pointe Adrien et Marinette se dirige vers lui, la tête baissée. Tikki éternue et Marinette ouvre son sac.**_

 **Tikki : Je ne me sens pas très bien Marinette.**

 **Marinette : Ne t'inquiète pas Tikki, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Kim : Que deux trois phrases incompréhensible et on est reparti.

 _ **Elle se prend les pieds dans un sac et trébuche, propulsant Tikki hors de son sac. Marinette atterrit dans les bras d'Adrien.**_

 **Adrien : Ça va, rien de cassé?**

 **Marinette : Euh, va ça, euh ça va.**

 _ **Lui et Nino s'en vont.**_

Alya : Dis donc, pour un mec intéressé, je trouve que ce coup-là, tu t'es pas trop attardé.

Adrien : J'avais des notes à recopier.

 _ **Elle ouvre son sac et remarque que Tikki n'y est plus.**_

 **Tikki : Marinette.**

Rose : Pauvre Tikki…

 **Chloé : Sabrina, rappelle-moi ce que le prince Ali doit faire aujourd'hui.**

 **Sabrina : Une collecte de jouets à l'hôpital pour enfants.**

 _ **Chloé aperçoit et ramasse Tikki.**_

 **Chloé : C'est censé représenter quoi cette peluche? Qui a laissé ça ici? Ah! Le prince n'aura jamais vu une peluche aussi originale que celle-ci et dès qu'il aura posé les yeux sur moi, ce cher prince oubliera complètement tous ces petits enfants malades.**

Alix : Wow… quel âme charitable.

 _ **Sabrina lui ouvre la porte de la limousine.**_

 **Rose : Chloé, tu as bien parlé du prince Ali?**

 **Chloé : Pas à toi.**

 **Sabrina : Le Prince Ali est descendu au palace du père de Chloé.**

 **Chloé : Le seul hôtel digne d'accueillir un prince et je serai la première qui le rencontrera. Quelle chance il a.**

 **Rose : Tu pourras lui donner cette lettre que je lui ai écrite?**

 **Chloé : Mais bien sûr.**

Alya (étonnée): Hey Chloé, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part.

 **Rose : C'est vraiment trop adorablement gentil de bien vouloir…**

 _ **Chloé rit.**_

 **Chloé : T'as vraiment cru que j'étais sérieuse? Tu crois vraiment que je vais trimbaler ce torchon qui sent le poisson.**

Alya : (se renfrognant) : J'aurais dû y penser.

Mylène : Ça c'est bas, même pour toi Chloé.

Nino : Trop pas cool.

Juleka : Ouais c'est dur.

Chloé : Bon, ça va, on a compris.

 _ **Elle déchire la lettre. Rose s'agenouille pour ramasser les morceaux alors que Chloé quitte en limousine en riant.**_

 **Marinette : Chloé, attends non, non !**

 **Chloé : Trop tard Marinette. Trouver c'est garder.**

Alya : Quoi, en plus, elle savait que c'était à toi?

Marinette : On dirait bien.

 **Marinette : Oh. Tikki.**

 _ **Rose va s'asseoir sur un banc et écrit une lettre en pleurant.**_

 **Papillon : Wow, voilà une véritable princesse au cœur brisé ou je ne m'y connais pas. Mais toute rose à ses épines. Envole-toi petit akuma et noircit son cœur. Princesse Fragrance, je suis le Papillon. Ton parfum sera désormais ton arme secrète. Personne ne pourra y résister, pas même le prince Ali. Tout ce que je te demande en échange, ce sont les miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir.**

Juleka : Toute rose à ses épines?

Alix : J'espère qu'il s'est pas blessé en pensant à quelque chose d'aussi profond.

 **Rose : J'arrive mon beau prince.  
**

 **Scène : Le Palace.**

 _ **Marinette arrive devant le portier.**_

 **Marinette : Bonjour, je suis dans la classe de Chloé Bourgeois et je dois absolument la voir.**

 **Portier : Vous êtes une de ses amis.**

Alya : Poua ha ha… une amie? Chloé?

 **Marinette : Une amie de Chloé… oh oh oh , vous plaisantez. Enfin, on est dans la même classe, c'est tout.**

 **Portier : Si vous n'êtes pas une amie alors désolé.**

 **Marinette : Si, si, si. Je suis amie avec Chloé. On est super amie.**

 **Portier : Ha ha, Mlle Bourgeois n'a pas d'amie.**

Alya : Ok, il est pas si bête finalement.

 **Marinette : Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous ne me laissez pas entrer.**

 **Portier : Non.**

 _ **Elle quitte et trouve un déguisement de livreur dans les poubelles. Elle revient déguisée.**_

 **Marinette : B'jour, j'ai une pizza pour Mme Chloé Bourgeois.**

 **Portier : D'habitude ce sont les sushis mais enfin bon, dernière étage, suite impériale.**

Alya : Non, je retire ce que j'ai dit… il est affreusement bête.

 _ **À l'étage Chloé se pratique avec Tikki dans les mains.**_

 **Chloé : Voici un cadeau pour les enfants malades prince. Oh, ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Arrêtez, vous me flattez. Hahaha. Non! Ho ho. Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux.**

Nathanaël : Oui c'est ça Chloé… parce que le problème était définitivement ta façon de rire.

 _ **Elle entre dans l'ascenseur alors que Marinette vient pour cogner à sa porte.**_

 **Marinette : Chloé, une seconde!**

 **Chloé : Une pizza! Ne m'approchez pas avec cette nourriture de rustre.**

Adrien : Nourriture de rustre? Tu dois définitivement revoir tes priorités.

Chloé : Quoi, de la pâte et du fromage, y'a rien de pire pour l'acné.

 **Marinette : Attendez, elle est aux truffes et aux caviars.**

Mylène : Est-ce que ça existe seulement?

Marinette : Je suis certaine que papa va lui en trouver si elle demande. Non?

Chloé : Évidemment.

 _ **La porte de l'ascenseur lui ferme au nez.**_

 **Marinette : C'est pour un enfant pourri gâté comme toi.**

Chloé : Hey! Enfin… oh et puis zut.

 _ **Elle se sauve dans les escaliers.**_

 _ **Princesse Fragrance arrive devant le portier.**_

 **Princesse Fragrance : Je viens voir le Prince Ali.**

 **Portier : Ah mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui. Vous avez rendez-vous avec le prince?**

 **Princesse Fragrance : Pas besoin, je suis sa princesse.**

 **Portier : Et moi, je suis sa grande sœur. Écoute petite, je…**

Sabrina : Mais c'est qu'il est presque rigolo ton portier.

 **Princesse Fragrance : Ce ne sont pas des façons de parler à une princesse.**

 _ **Elle l'asperge de parfum.**_

 **Portier : À votre service Princesse Fragrance.**

Adrien : C'est moi où il le dit en chantant. C'est dingue ça.

Marinette éclatât de rire. « Tu es bon pour quelques surprises Chaton! »

 **Princesse Fragrance : Comme ça c'est bien mieux.**

 _ **Elle entre.**_

 **Princesse Fragrance : Alors, où est mon merveilleux prince charmant? Je ne vais pas le faire attendre.**

Yvan : T'as trop lu de contes de fées toi.

Rose : Oh mais les contes de fées, c'est si romantique.

 _ **Dans la suite du Prince, des journalistes prennent des photos.**_

 **M. Bourgeois : En l'honneur de votre présence à Paris, votre Altesse, j'ai pris la liberté d'organiser un somptueux feu d'artifice sur la Seine devant l'hôtel. Il sera tiré depuis cette péniche.**

Juleka : Trop mortel. J'aimerais bien avoir un feu d'artifice en mon honneur.

 **Prince Ali : Oh merci, ou comment vous dites en français? Carrément génial!**

 **Assistante : Nous verrons si le planning très chargé du Prince le permet. Nous avons très peu de temps pour les festivités et son altesse a de nombreuses responsabilités.**

Kim : Si c'est pas être rabat-joie ça!

 **Chloé : Hum hum!**

 **M. Bourgeois : Prince Ali, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma petite princesse Chloé.**

Alya : Princesse, ça lui va plutôt bien en effet.

 _ **Elle lui tend la main pour qu'il lui fasse un baiser mais il la secoue vivement.**_

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire à la vue de l'expression mitigée de Chloé.

Nino : Tu t'attendais pas à ça hein Chloé?

Chloé : Je dois avouer que ses manières étaient plutôt barbares.

Rose : Ça c'est faux, le Prince Ali est tout sauf barbare.

 **Chloé : Prince, je vous ai apporté cette ravissante peluche unique pour les enfants malades.**

 **Prince Ali : Oh! Je n'ai jamais vu une peluche de cette sorte. C'est si très gentil de votre part.**

 **Chloé : oh oh oh. Arrêtez de me flatter. Mais c'est vrai que c'est gentil de ma part, n'est-ce pas?**

Max : Il vient de le dire.

 **Prince Ali : Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Vous n'avez pas entendu moi.**

Max : Qu'est-ce que je disais.

 _ **Les journalistes les prennent en photo et Marinette arrive en se cachant derrière un comptoir. Le Prince Ali met Tikki dans sa poche et Chloé prend un selfie avec lui. Princesse Fragrance arrive dans la porte mais personne ne la remarque.**_

 **Nadia : Nadia Chamack, si vous voulez de l'info, j'ai tout ce qui vous faut. Prince Ali, que pouvez-vous nous dire au sujet de votre séjour à Paris.**

 **Prince Ali : Je suis heureux d'être ici.**

 _ **Princesse Fragrance tire avec son fusil à parfum sur Chloé.**_

Yvan : On dirait que ça ne lui a rien fait.

Adrien : Oh si, ça lui a fait quelque chose. Mes sinus s'en souviennent encore.

 **Nadia : Prince Ali, qu'est-ce que… attendez. C'est quoi cette odeur épouvantable, ça sent le poisson pourri.**

 _ **Tout le monde se tourne vers Chloé en se bouchant le nez.**_

 **Chloé : Quoi? C'est pas moi. Mais (** _ **elle se sent**_ **)… si c'est moi.**

Une fois de plus, les élèves se moquèrent du malheur de la blonde.

Alix : L'arroseur arrosé.

Nathanaël : Y'a de ces trucs que font les akumatisés qu'on peut pas leur reprocher.

Max : Tu as essayé le bain de jus de tomate?

 _ **On entend une explosion. Les journalistes se tournent vers Princesse Fragrance.**_

 **Journalistes : À votre service Princesse Fragrance.**

Mylène : Dis Rose, dans ton monde idéal, on te répond en chantant?

Rose : Euh… je sais pas trop, peut-être.

 **Prince Ali : Qui… qui êtes-vous?**

 **Princesse Fragrance : Je suis Princesse Fragrance, je suis venue rien que pour vous. Après un petit tchik, vous serez mon Prince Ali.**

 **Marinette : Ça sent pas bon cette histoire.**

Kim : Non, ça c'était Chloé.

 _ **Elle appuie sur un bouton et des confettis sont projetés, déconcentrant Princesse Fragrance. Adrien est témoin de tout cela à la télévision.**_

 **Adrien : Mais, c'est qui celle-là? Plagg. Plagg, il faut y aller, Paris est en danger.**

 **Plagg : J'ai pas fini de manger.**

Tikki : Toujours aussi vaillant.

Plagg : Je dois prendre des forces s'il veut se transformer.

Tikki : Et tu en étais à combien de morceaux?

Adrien : Crois-moi, ce n'était sûrement pas le premier… ni même le deuxième.

 **Adrien : Plagg, transforme-moi!**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

Nino : Dis donc mec, tu lui as pas trop laissé le choix.

Adrien : On apprend à ignorer ses plaintes avec le temps.

 _ **À l'hôtel, le maire fait sortir tout le monde par les escaliers.**_

 **M. Bourgeois : Vite votre altesse, par ici.**

 _ **Princesse Fragrance puis, Marinette les suivent dans les escaliers. Le maire les enferme dans une pièce.**_

 **M. Bourgeois : Nous sommes en sécurité, la porte est blindée.**

 **Assistante : Quel manque d'organisation. Comment va-t-on respecter le planning avec tout ça?**

 _ **Le prince et son assistante s'éloignent de Chloé en se bouchant le nez.**_

 **Chloé : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?**

 _ **De la fumée rose sort de sous la porte.**_

Yvan : La porte est peut-être blindée mais elle a pas l'air étanche.

 **M. Bourgeois : Reculez.**

 **Princesse Fragrance : Mon Prince, respire le parfum de notre amour éternel.**

Alix : Et évidemment, ta vie de rêve se déroule dans une comédie musicale.

Rose : La musique c'est si romantique.

 _ **La fumée se met à disparaître. Princesse Fragrance se tourne pour voir Marinette, toujours déguisée, avec un aspirateur à la main.**_

 **Princesse Fragrance : Non mais sérieusement, comment oses-tu?**

Tikki : Tu vois Marinette. Tu es Ladybug.

Adrien : Il t'a suffi de remplacer le m par un c.

Marinette se tournât vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

Adrien : Le masque par un casque.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi y répondre elle se contentât de se tourner avec un long et bien ressenti. « Oooookay! »

 _ **Elle débranche l'aspirateur.**_

 **Princesse Fragrance : Si tu veux jouer au superhéros, il va te falloir plus qu'un aspirateur.**

Adrien : Ouais il va te falloir ton kwami.

Marinette : J'y travaillais.

 **M. Bourgeois : Oh non, elles sont deux maintenant. Fuyez.**

Alya : Je rêve où il t'as pris pour un super vilain?

Marinette : Il faut dire que j'étais pas à mon meilleur.

 _ **Ils s'enfuient par le corridor et Princesse Fragrance émet un autre nuage de parfum.**_

 **Princesse Fragrance : Vous n'échapperez pas à mon parfum.**

 _ **Ils se sauvent par l'escalier mais le maire n'est pas assez rapide et se fait rattraper par le parfum. Marinette se glisse dans le monte-plat pour échapper à la fumée.**_

Adrien : Ah, le monte-plat. Quelle invention pratique pour des superhéros.

Marinette : C'est vrai, toi aussi tu en as fait un tour.

 **Princesse Fragrance : Attrapez-les!**

 **M. Bourgeois : À votre service Princesse Fragrance.**

Adrien : Alors là, tes serviteurs on franchement l'air ridicules.

Marinette à ses côtés, toussotât brièvement.

 _ **Marinette débarque dans la cuisine et voit par la fenêtre de la porte que les autres arrivent en salle à manger.**_

 **Chloé : Il a été ensorcelé, fermez la porte.**

 **Assistante : Mais c'est votre père.**

 **Chloé : Et alors, fermez la porte.**

Marinette : Malheureusement, je dois avouer que j'aurais fait pareil. Ce n'était plus son père.

 _ **Le majordome le repousse avec un balai mais du parfum sort de la porte de l'ascenseur et l'atteint.**_

 **Majordome : À votre service Princesse Fragrance.**

Kim : À ce rythme-là Rose, tu vas pouvoir te monter une chorale.

 **Princesse Fragrance : Viens dans mes bras mon cher prince.**

 **Chat Noir : Ah! Ça sent le super vilain ici, non?**

Mylène : Non, c'est Chloé!

 **Princesse Fragrance : Personne ne me volera mon prince charmant.**

 _ **Elle attaque Chat Noir mais il pare les attaques et l'envoie dans la cuisine avec son bâton. Il agrandit son bâton pour créer une pôle qui leur permettra de descendre dans la rue.**_

 **Chat Noir : Évacuation d'urgence. Tout le monde descend.**

 **Assistante : Non, c'est bien trop dangereux pour le prince.**

Alya : Merde, cette femme a littéralement un balai dans le derrière non?

 _ **Chat Noir remarque un bol, le saisit et le met sur la tête du prince.**_

 **Chat Noir : Vous avez raison, la sécurité avant tout.**

Max : C'était totalement inutile.

Adrien : Je sais mais ça l'a convaincu.

 _ **Ils descendent tous par le bâton. Princesse Fragrance les voit quitter en voiture.**_

 **Princesse Fragrance : Mon Prince.**

 _ **Elle s'envole à l'aide de son pistolet à parfum et les poursuit. Marinette les regarde partir.**_

Yvan : C'est quoi ça, tu es assise sur ton flingue?

Adrien : J'aimais plus le réacteur de Nath.

 **Marinette : Tikki, tiens bon, je suis là.**

 _ **La voiture du prince file dans les rues de Paris à toute allure.**_

 **Chat Noir : On peut ouvrir les vitres, cette odeur de poisson dégouterait même un chat.**

 _ **L'assistante ouvre les fenêtres et le prince et Chat Noir sortent leur tête avec soulagement. Tikki éternue.**_

Adrien : Je m'en souviens encore… le soulagement.

 **Assistante : Il reste exactement 9 minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital. Le prince a un planning très précis à suivre.**

Sabrina : Quoi, elle est sérieuse là. Vous êtes poursuivis par un super vilain.

Rose : Son assistante ne lui laisse pas le temps de souffler. Le pauvre a des journées complètement folles.

Alya : Tu sais que ça risque de t'arriver si tu deviens Mme Ali?

Juste la mention du nom fût suffisante pour envoyer Rose au septième ciel. L'excitation lui fit oublier de répondre.

 **Chat Noir : Quoi? Vous plaisantez. On ne va pas aller à l'hôpital. Nous devons mettre en sécurité le Prince Ali de toute urgence.**

Marinette : Contente de voir que tu avais toujours la tête sur les épaules Chaton.

Adrien : Ouais, bin ça a pas servi à grand-chose au final.

 _ **Ils entendent un bruit sur le toit.**_

 **Princesse Fragrance : Mon Prince, quelle joie de vous trouver ici. Quel heureux hasard.**

 **Chat Noir : Fermez les vitres.**

 _ **Princesse Fragrance empêche le toit de se refermer.**_

Adrien : Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

 **Princesse Fragrance : Mon prince, je vais vous amener sur le pont des arts où nous scellerons notre amour.**

 _ **Elle envoie du parfum dans la voiture. Le Prince échappe Tikki.**_

 **Papillon : Chat noir est sous son emprise. D'ici peu, Ladybug va devoir affronter son destin.**

Marinette se tournât pour voir l'expression de son copain. Comme elle se doutait, il avait une mine plutôt déconfite. Elle se doutait bien qu'il sentait le poids de l'échec peser lourd sur ses épaules. Elle voulait tellement trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune situation dans laquelle il n'avait pas jouer un rôle essentiel. Elle tentait de se remémorer comment s'était dérouler les choses au final mais il y avait eu tant de combat. Elle espérait que la suite lui donnerait raison et prouverait que Chat Noir avait fait réellement parti de l'équation. En attendant, c'est Alix qui interrompit ses pensées.

Alix : Lui et son destin… bien contente que ce soit le dernier visionnement. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Marinette, toujours impatiente d'affronter ton fameux destin?

Marinette éclatât de rire. « J'attends toujours. »

 _ **Marinette arrive en trottinette et aperçoit la voiture accidentée et vide.**_

 **Marinette : Oh non! Où est Tikki? Tikki? Tikki? Oh Tikki, je me suis tellement inquiétée.**

 **Tikki : Marinette.**

 **Marinette; Tu es encore plus malade que je le pensais. Je vais m'occuper de toi.**

 **Tikki : On a pas le temps, il faut que tu transformes. T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.**

Alya : Est-ce qu'elle aurait été aussi efficace?

Tikki : Tant qu'elle est en pleine forme… peut-être que sa chance aurait été moins grande et elle n'aurait pas eu autant de temps pour invoquer son Luckycharm.

Marinette : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Tikki : Normalement, le Luckycharm me prend toute mon énergie et c'est pour cette raison que tu te détransformes peu de temps après. Mais si déjà, je ne suis pas en grande forme, tu dois agir vite parce que je ne peux même pas garantir que tu ne te détransformeras pas bien avant de pouvoir invoquer ton Luckycharm.

Marinette : Et tu voulais que j'y aille tout de même?

Tikki : Je comptais sur la chance de la coccinelle.

Marinette lui fit un regard réprobateur.

Tikki : Tu sais Marinette, même après 5000 ans, il peut m'arriver de ne pas être raisonnable.

 **Marinette : Non Tikki, je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur. Je t'amène tout de suite chez le guérisseur.**

 **Scène : Chez M. Fu**

 _ **M. Fu cogne sur le gong.**_

Max : Comment cogner sur un gong peut rétablir quelqu'un?

Kim : La magie Max.

La réplique qui n'avait pas été entendu depuis la veille déclenchât le rire des élèves.

 **Marinette : Elle sera bientôt guérie?**

 **M. Fu : Celui qui brûle d'impatience ne pourra jamais manger sa soupe chaude.**

 **Marinette : Euh. Je vois pas trop le rapport, désolé.**

Juleka : T'en fais pas, moi non plus.

 **M. Fu : Silence, s'il vous plaît, je dois lire ces énergies. De quelle race de chat s'agit-il déjà?**

Plagg : Un chat? Non mais il a bien regardé? Moi j'ai l'air d'un chat, pas elle.

Tikki : Plagg, tu sais très bien que le maître devait jouer la comédie.

 **Marinette : Euh de chat? Ah oui, un chat chauve d'une race très rare qui vient du royaume du Koar. On m'en a offert un parce que j'ai gagné le concours de gladiat du zoo quand j'étais au royaume du Koar.**

Alya : Ah Marinette, y'a que toi pour nous sortir ce genre d'histoire.

 **M. Fu : Ah, intéressant.**

Adrien : Et il a gobé ça?

Marinette : Euh Chaton? C'est le grand maître.

Adrien : Je sais, je… ouais, ok… Je dis plus rien.

 **Marinette : Oui, c'est dingue.**

 _ **M. Fu recommence à taper sur le gong.**_

 **M. Fu : Eh bien voilà, votre chat est complètement guéri.**

 **Marinette : Merci à vous, merci infiniment. Vous êtes un vrai magicien.**

 _ **Elle vient pour partir.**_

 **Marinette : Comment avez-vous fait?**

 **M. Fu : Ancien secret chinois.**

 _ **Elle ferme la porte.**_

 **M. Fu : Tout comme le tien.**

Mylène : Pourquoi elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il était le grand maître.

Tikki : Il doit se créer un lien de confiance avant que son identité ne soit révélée. Après tout, il est le gardien de tous les Miraculous. Il doit s'assurer que la personne est digne de confiance et qu'elle ne tentera pas de s'emparer des autres.

Kim : Et nous, on le sait comme ça, sans test.

Tikki : Tu sais où il vit?

Kim : Euh… non.

Tikki : Bonne chance pour le trouver dans l'annuaire.

 **Scène : Sur le bord de la Seine**

 **Marinette : Tikki, je suis vraiment désolé, t'étais si malade et euh… Oh, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.**

 **Tikki : Déjà, tu serais pas Ladybug.**

 **Marinette : Oui je sais. Enfin, ce que je veux dire Tikki, c'est que t'es bien plus qu'un simple kwami pour moi.**

 **Tikki : Je sais.**

 _ **Tikki l'embrasse sur la joue.**_

Adrien : Tu vois Plagg, ça c'est une belle relation avec son kwami.

Plagg : Je te donne des pouvoirs, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?

Adrien : Laisse tomber.

Plagg : Quoi, je t'ai même fait un cadeau à ton anniversaire et tu l'as refusé.

Adrien : Pour ton plus grand bonheur.

Plagg : C'est l'intention qui compte non?

Adrien : Justement, je me méfie généralement de tes intentions.

 **Tikki : Le pont des Arts, c'est vrai. C'est là-bas qu'ils allaient, je les ai entendus dans la voiture. Vite, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.**

 **Marinette : Tikki, transforme-moi.**

 _ **Séquence de transformation.**_

 **Scène : Le pont des Arts**

 _ **M. Le Maire conduit Princesse Fragrance vers le Prince.**_

Alix : C'est quoi là, un genre de mariage?

Chloé : En tant que maire, mon père a le pouvoir de marier les gens.

Mylène : Et c'est légal même si tout le monde est ensorcelés.

Chloé : Aucune idée.

Max : Il y a sûrement une loi qui peut l'invalider.

 **Princesse Fragrance : J'ai tellement hâte que nous soyons tous les deux unis pour toujours. Serviteur, cadenas d'amour s'il vous plaît.**

 _ **Chat Noir lui tend la boîte.**_

Nino : Dis donc mon pote, t'as pas l'air plus brillants que les autres là.

Adrien : Au moins, je ne chante pas.

 **Princesse Fragrance : Ce cadenas scellera notre amour pour l'éternité mon prince.**

 **Prince Ali : À votre service Princesse Fragrance.**

Adrien : Lui si.

 _ **Le yo-yo de Ladybug frappe le cadenas qui est projeté dans l'eau.**_

 **Princesse Fragrance : Mon cadenas.**

 **Ladybug : Pas si vite les petites têtes couronnées.**

 _ **Princesse Fragrance l'asperge de parfum. Elle est sûre d'avoir réussie jusqu'à ce que Ladybug relève la tête et qu'on remarque qu'elle a bouché son nez avec une épingle.**_

Alya : Brillant.

Marinette : Tu en doutais?

 **Papillon : Utilise Chat Noir pour prendre le miraculous de Ladybug.**

 **Princesse Fragrance : Serviteurs, à l'attaque et prenez ses boucles d'oreille.**

Marinette : Hey, il n'avait dit que Chat Noir.

 _ **L'assistante, Chloé, le maire et Chat noir attaquent Ladybug alors que Princesse Fragrance s'enfuit avec le Prince. Elle en met trois hors d'état de nuire mais Chat Noir tente de la frapper avec son bâton.**_

Adrien : Avoue que finalement, tu aurais préféré que ce soit tous sauf moi.

 **Ladybug : Reprends tes esprits Chat Noir, c'est moi Ladybug.**

 **Chat Noir : Donne-moi ton miraculous. .**

Marinette : Avoue que tu aurais aimé ne pas t'avoir moqué de ceux qui chantent.

Adrien se tapât le front de sa paume. « Non, non, non. ROSE! »

Rose : Désolée Adrien, je n'avais plus le contrôle, tu comprends.

 _ **Ils continuent de s'affronter. Princesse Fragrance a amené le Prince Ali sur le toit du Palace.**_

 **Princesse Fragrance : Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un cadenas pour sceller notre amour alors que je peux envoûter tout Paris et faire de cette contrée, notre royaume.**

 _ **Elle projette une grande quantité de parfum dans les airs.**_

Alya : Tant de parfum. De quoi donner mal à la tête de Mme Mendeleiev.

 _ **Ladybug qui est toujours en plein combat avec Chat Noir aperçoit le nuage rose.**_

 **Ladybug : Oh, oh, je ferais bien d'agir avant que la situation ne devienne explosive. Ah!**

 **Mme Mendeleïev (** _ **en flashback**_ **) : Regardez ce qui arrive quand on joue avec des produits inflammables en cours de chimie.**

Alya : Tiens, parlant du loup.

Adrien : Une autre preuve de l'importance des cours de sciences.

 _ **Elle aperçoit la barge avec les feux d'artifice. Elle s'élance avec son yo-yo et commence à narguer Chat Noir.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu me toucheras pas. Raté.**

Adrien : C'est pas sympa ça ma Lady.

Marinette : J'avais besoin de toi.

Adrien : Bin voyons, je ne t'écoutais même plus.

 _ **Il l'atteint avec son bâton et la propulse sur la barge. Ladybug fait levier avec le bâton pour entrainer Chat Noir avec elle.**_

 **Ladybug : Bienvenue à bord.**

 **Chat Noir : Donne-moi ton miraculous. Cataclysme.**

Nino : Hey mec, tu as même chanté ton cataclysme.

Adrien se bouchât les oreilles en rougissant de honte. « Je n'ai rien entendu, c'est pas arrivé. »

 _ **Il se jette sur Ladybug mais elle lui fait un croche-pied et il atterrit avec la main sur le déclencheur des feux d'artifices.**_

Marinette : Tu vois bien qu'on fait une équipe jusqu'au bout, peu importe les circonstances.

Adrien prit un air offensé « Tu t'es servi de moi? »

Marinette : Euh! Oui!

Il lui sortit alors son plus grand sourire. « Tu sais que tu peux recommencer quand tu veux. »

Marinette : Encore un fois… (elle le poussât) Couché Chaton!

 _ **Alors que les pétards se mettent à jaillir, Ladybug jette Chat Noir à l'eau et se sauve à l'aide de son yo-yo.**_

Adrien : Hey, les chats détestent l'eau.

Marinette : La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ils détestent encore plus les feux d'artifices.

 _ **Les feux d'artifices rejoignent le nuage de parfum et le font exploser.**_

Max : Bien joué Marinette! Très belle réaction exothermique.

 **Princesse Fragrance : Cette ville n'est pas pour nous, trop de gens sont jaloux de notre amour. Fuyons loin d'ici maintenant mon prince, très loin.**

 **Ladybug : Vous nous quittez déjà? Mais, on commence seulement à s'amuser.**

 **Princesse Fragrance : Toi, tu as complètement détruit mon rêve. Alors, maintenant, à moi de te détruire.**

Mylène : C'est vraiment Rose qui vient de dire ça?

 **Ladybug : Luckycharm! Un ballon? Mais qu'est-ce que je peux en faire.**

 _ **Elle utilise sa vue spéciale. Alors qu'elle dévie un jet de parfum, elle attrape un petit tuyau dans lequel elle place le ballon.**_

 **Princesse Fragrance : Tu ne m'échapperas pas Ladybug, c'est trop tard.**

Marinette : Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'échapper.

 _ **Ladybug lance le tuyau qui se loge au bout du pistolet à parfum. Lorsque Princesse Fragrance tire, le ballon se gonfle. Ladybug profite de cette diversion pour lui arracher le pistolet et le briser.**_

 **Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **Chat Noir se lèche la patte pour se nettoyer alors que le Luckycharm le libère du sortilège.**_

Nino : MEC! Tu t'es vu là? Je suis désolé mais c'est la meilleure.

Il éclatât d'un rire incontrôlable.

 **Chat Noir : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi et où est Ladybug?**

 **Assistante : Le planning est complètement fichu. Nous allons être en retard pour tout. Où est le Prince. Mais attendez, où est-ce que je suis.**

Alya : C'est ça, commence toujours par te situer.

 **Prince Ali : Comment je suis arrivé là.**

 **Rose : Oh! Prince Ali.**

Mylène : Quoi, c'est tout? Tu te demandes pas où tu es et ce que tu fais?

Rose : Oh mais Mylène, c'est le Prince Ali. Le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

 **Prince Ali : Mais euh, et qui êtes-vous?**

 **Ladybug : Peu importe, je vous laisse avec votre plus grande fan. À plus tard.**

 **Rose : Je sais que vous venez toujours en aide aux enfants malades dans le monde et je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée.**

 **Prince Ali : C'est vrai?**

 **Chloé : Oh! Prince Ali, vous n'avez rien. Je vais bien aussi, rassurez-vous.**

Alix : Est-ce qu'il avait seulement posé la question?

Kim : Moi je crois qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer.

 _ **Elle pousse Rose.**_

Marinette : Cette manie que tu as de pousser les gens.

 **Chloé : Alors, on reprend où on s'était arrêté.**

 **Prince Ali : Oh, euh non merci! Je dois encore aller à l'hôpital pour enfants avec mademoiselle Rose.**

 **Rose : Oh!**

 **Prince Ali : Allons-y avant que mon chaperon ne retrouve moi.**

Alya : Mais c'est tout un rebelle que ce Prince Ali.

Elle fit un clin d'œil amusé à Marinette.

 **Rose : Au revoir Chloé.**

 _ **Chloé fulmine.**_

Nino : Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je trouve qu'on pouvait pas demander mieux comme fin.

Alya : Chloé laissée en plan, j'avoue que ça comble toutes mes attentes.

Mme Bustier prit place devant l'écran pour s'adresser à sa classe.

« Très bien. Maintenant, chacun ici est sur un même pied d'égalité. Nous avons été témoins des faiblesses de chacun d'entre vous, nous nous sommes plus particulièrement introduits dans l'intimité de nos deux héros. Sachez que pour eux, ces deux derniers jours ont été spécialement éprouvants. Je compte sur vous pour leur rendre la tâche facile. Demain, nous commençons officiellement l'année scolaire. Je vous invite donc à rentrer rapidement chez vous afin de débuter de la bonne façon. Aucun retard ne sera toléré, sauf évidemment pour des motifs, disons, héroïques. » Elle eût un petit rire nerveux.

« Vous êtes libres de quitter maintenant. Je vous rappelle que de trahir le secret qui a été partagé ici pourrait vous valoir de graves conséquences. Bonne soirée à tous et à demain. »

Elle se dirigeât alors vers les deux héros pendant que les autres élèves ramassaient leurs affaires et se préparaient à quitter.

« Adrien, Marinette, je voulais vous dire que je me sens privilégiée d'avoir la responsabilité de jeunes gens aussi extraordinaires que vous deux. »

Marinette rougit à l'extrême et c'est Adrien qui trouvât les mots pour lui répondre.

« Je vous en prie Mme Bustier, c'est tout à fait normal. Tout plein de gens auraient fait la même chose que nous dans à notre place. »

« C'est là que tu as tort mon cher Adrien. Mettre sa vie en danger est une chose que les adolescents font fréquemment, je te l'accorde. Ils le font pour le plaisir, pour l'adrénaline, pour l'image. Vous, vous le faites de façon charitable, sacrifiant vos propres intérêts au profit des citoyens de Paris et dans un total anonymat. Peu de gens, même adultes, réussiraient à en faire autant. M. Fu a vraiment bien choisi ses héros. »

« Euh… bah… c'est… c'est gentil. » Réussit à bégayer Marinette.

L'enseignante éclatât de rire. "Comment est-ce que vous pouvez être si adorables et redoutables à la fois? Allez, bonne soirée à vous deux. Je sens que ce sera une année mémorable. » Elle leur fit un sourire chaleureux, presque maternel, et tournât les talons.

Marinette se saisit de ses affaires et entreprît de les empa queter. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exécutait, son compagnon, invalidait ses efforts en retirant les articles ainsi rangés.

« Chaton, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je veux pas partir. Je veux pas me séparer de toi. »

« Oh Chaton, moi non plus j'en ai pas envie mais faut y aller. On va se voir demain et… »

« Non… c'est trop loin. » Il l'attrapât par la taille et l'attirât vers lui avant de blottir sa tête dans son cou.

« Chaton… » Elle tentait de se défaire mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Adrien était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. « Allez Chaton, soit raisonnable. »

« Je ne suis pas raisonnable. »

Elle éclatât de rire. « Tu m'en diras tant. Ils vont nous mettre dehors de toute façon. »

« Qu'ils essaient pour voir. »

« Allez mon gros matou, on a pas le choix. C'est pas comme si on ne se verrait plus. »

Il se frottât le nez sur sa joue. « Mais on est si bien ensemble comme ça non? »

Elle passât le dos de sa main sur son visage. « Je sais, moi aussi je ne veux pas te quitter. » Elle posât alors sa tête sur son épaule. Son odeur était rassurante, ses bras la tenait bien au chaud et la force de l'étreinte la réconfortait. De bonheur, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Adrien était tout ce qui pouvait la rendre heureuse : juste, tendre, aimant, drôle, un peu naïf, extrêmement loyal. Même son horrible sens de l'humour et son impulsivité étaient parfaits.

Elle poussât un long soupir en pensant qu'il faudrait éventuellement qu'elle se défasse de ce confort. « Je t'aime Adrien. »

Le cœur du garçon fit un bond; le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom lui rappelât que tout ça était bien réel. Il se dégageât de son cou pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi Marinette. Mais… tu pleures? Ça va, j'ai fait… »

Elle sourit dans ses larmes, ce garçon était véritablement trop mignon. « C'est des larmes de joie idiot de chat. Tout est tellement parfait, je veux dire… c'est toi et… tu es avec moi, et… »

Trop heureux pour trouver les mots justes, la seule réponse qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fût de l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent Marinette le repoussât gentiment.

« Tu me laisses partir maintenant? »

Il la rapprochât avec un sourire démoniaque. « Non! »

Nino et Alya qui avaient assisté à toute la scène se firent un regard entendu.

« Et ce n'est que le début. » Se plaignit la journaliste. Son ton était cependant blagueur et son regard attendrit.

« Je sais Babe… et c'est nous qui devront endurer. »

Au fond, les deux adolescents étaient ravis de voir leurs amis enfin réunis. À l'instar de M. Fu, il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient constatés qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce qui s'amenait maintenant ne pouvait qu'être positif. Bien sûr, le Papillon était toujours dans la nature, mais les pistes s'accumulaient et il n'y avait aucun doute que bientôt, les deux superhéros le démasqueraient.

En attendant, les quatre amis ramassaient docilement leurs affaires, Adrien s'étant résigné à devoir se séparer de sa belle. Ils iraient ensuite porter leurs affaires chez Marinette pour faire une courte promenade dans le parc. Après, serait venu le temps de se séparer jusqu'au lendemain. Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu…


	29. Père, mère et fils

La nuit était tombée et Adrien était étendu sur son lit à repasser les évènements des deux derniers jours. Demain, il reverrait Marinette… demain. C'était si loin : une nuit entière. Maintenant qu'il savait qui se cachait sous le masque de sa partenaire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pu s'empêcher d'y penser. Marinette, la douce, la timide, mais aussi la brave, créative et généreuse Marinette. Y'avait-il sur terre un être aussi parfait que sa Lady?

Le jeune homme eût une pensée pour sa mère et il sentit une douce chaleur lui envahir la poitrine. Où était-elle présentement? Pensait-elle à lui? Était-elle toujours en France ou s'était-elle éclipsée le plus loin possible de la menace du Papillon? Il tentât de faire le vide pour enfin s'endormir. Il jetât un dernier regard à l'écran de son ordinateur où s'affichait le portrait de sa mère et lui.

« Bonne nuit maman! »

Une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes… ça aurait bien pu être des heures; pour le jeune homme le lit était inconfortable, froid, vide. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui le rendrait totalement heureux.

« Plagg, transforme-moi! »

Gabriel Agreste était à son bureau à réviser des dossiers, les écrans de surveillance dans son champ périphérique de vision. Pour la nième fois, il vit, du coin de l'œil, l'ombre noire caractéristique du héros qui quittait la chambre de son fils.

Il enlevât ses lunettes et se frottât les yeux. Rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. Lorsque le vieillard était venu le rencontrer il y a un an, il avait cru que la solution ultime à sa quête passerait par son fils. Il avait été patient, il avait attendu, mais son fils ne lui avait rien apporté de bon. Gabriel Agreste avait espoir qu'Adrien finirait par être la clé mais la patience commençait à lui faire défaut. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, il ne pouvait pas lui confier ses espoirs et ses demandes, il ne fallait pas que son fils sache la vérité… pas tant que le plan ait fonctionné.

Il connaissait parfaitement Adrien : un fils bon, humain, sensible, juste. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était le vrai pouvoir, il était faible comme sa mère. Sa mère qui s'en était allée parce qu'elle en savait trop, parce que la menace planait sur sa tête, parce que le Papillon était à ses trousses. Si elle savait… peut-être aurait-elle amené Adrien avec elle.

Mais Adrien était resté, il était sous sa garde, il était sous son emprise et contre toute attente, il avait hérité du Miraculous du Chat Noir. Quand le gardien le lui avait appris, Gabriel Agreste avait tenté de cacher sa satisfaction; il devait encore découvrir qui détenait celui de la coccinelle. Mais le gardien était un homme sage, le gardien en savait peut-être un peu trop, le gardien le soupçonnait peut-être finalement. Il avait agi intelligemment, si le Miraculous du Chat Noir disparaissait soudainement, le styliste serait le premier soupçonné et personne ne devait savoir qu'il était le Papillon. Gabriel Agreste le savait, le gardien s'en doutait.

L'homme se levât pour se diriger vers le portrait de son épouse disparue. Si elle n'avait pas mis son nez dans ses affaires, leur famille serait toujours réunie et l'homme pourrait continuer de tirer les ficelles de Paris. Le Papillon, de façon totalement anonyme, avait toujours été le maître de cette ville. Son Miraculous ne devait servir qu'en dernier recours, qu'au moment où un ennemi digne de ce nom fasse son apparition. Il ne se serait jamais douté que cet ennemi vivrait sous son toit… deux fois plutôt qu'une.

Quand il avait compris que sa femme se cachait sous le masque du Paon, il avait, en tant que Papillon, piqué une colère terrible. Un de ses subalternes en avait perdu la vie et Nathalie en avait été témoin. Le Paon avait vite compris que sa vie était en danger et dans l'espace de quelques heures, elle était disparue de sa vie. Une simple lettre d'adieu lui demandant de protéger Adrien reposait sur leur lit.

Nathalie était la seule à connaître l'identité du Papillon et seule la peur la liait à lui. Malgré le danger, c'était elle qui avait alerté le Paon. L'assistante n'avait pour seul espoir que la victoire de Ladybug et Chat Noir. En attendant, elle était à la merci de Gabriel Agreste, à la merci du Papillon. Sa vie avait été mise en veilleuse afin qu'elle serve les desseins de l'être le plus infâme de la France.

Gabriel mit les doigts à des endroits stratégiques sur le portrait et s'engouffrât dans son repère où il pourrait mieux réfléchir. Regardant par la fenêtre octogonale, il tentait de revoir son plan. Adrien devait le mener à Ladybug, c'était ainsi que le Papillon voyait les choses. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il semblait que son fils ignorait l'identité de sa partenaire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Dès son retour de l'école, Gabriel avait perçu un changement dans l'attitude de son fils. Ses yeux disaient tout, leur lueur ne lui était pas inconnue. Adrien était en amour… et son père ne voyait qu'une seule candidate. Était-ce là qu'était parti son fils? Était-ce cette flamme qui portait le masque de la coccinelle? Les espoirs de l'homme étaient grands. Il devait agir rapidement. Dès qu'il saurait… dès qu'il découvrirait, il s'emparerait des Miraculous et gagnerait son fils à sa cause. C'était bien mal connaître Adrien.

« Nooroo, que les ailes de la nuit se déploie. Nooroo, transforme-moi! Voyons si un akuma vous sortira de votre cachette Ladybug et Chat Noir. Voyons ce que Paris a à vous offrir comme festin ce soir mes petits akumas. »

Wayzz se réveillât en sursaut.

« Maître, Maître. Réveillez-vous! C'est le Papillon. »

M. Fu sortit doucement de sa méditation et fit un sourire à son kwami. « Je sais Wayzz, je le sens aussi. Il est heureux, il a un plan. Je crois que nos soupçons se confirment. Il est temps de la contacter. Wayzz, transforme-moi! »

Chat Noir atterit doucement sur le balcon de Marinette et remarquât, avec satisfaction que les lumières n'étaient pas encore éteintes. Il jetât un coup d'œil par la trappe et vit sa copine sous ses couvertures, sa tablette à dessin à la main. Il cognât doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. En l'apercevant, elle fronçât légèrement les sourcils mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ouvrit la trappe et le laissât entrer.

« Chaton, on avait dit demain. »

Il l'attirât vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Tu ne peux pas passer tes soirées à venir me rendre visite, imagine si mes parents t'entendent. »

« Juste quelques minutes, s'il te plaît! »

« Non pas ça, pas les yeux de petits chats. Minou, c'est injuste! »

Il se détransformât et calât son visage dans le cou de la demoiselle.

« Je m'ennuyais trop de toi. »

Elle laissât échapper un petit rire et se laissât aller à son étreinte. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? » 

Un étage plus bas, dans leur chambre, Tom et Sabine furent totalement conscients de l'arrivée du félin. Les adolescents étaient pourtant discrets mais les adultes avaient tellement appréhendé cet évènement qu'ils avaient guetté le moindre bruit, la moindre voix suspecte dans leur maison.

« Je le savais Sabine, je le savais. Il est ici. »

« Et alors, mon chéri, ce n'est pas un étranger. Nous avons été jeunes nous aussi, tu te souviens? »

« Oui justement, je me souviens. »

Sabine éclatât de rire. « Allons, tu oublies que ce sont des superhéros. S'ils sont assez intelligents pour sauver le monde, ils le sont sûrement assez pour gérer leur vie. »

« Mais c'est ma petite fille. »

« Tom, Adrien est un bon garçon. »

« Tu l'as dit, c'est un garçon et… »

« et il a les médias à ses trousses à longueur de journée, comme superhéros et comme modèle. Alors, dors en paix mon chéri, il y a tout plein de yeux pour le surveiller. Et fais confiance à ta fille, c'est une bonne fille. »

Tom maugréât quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se retourner de son côté.

Dans la chambre du haut, les deux adolescents étaient simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre, les mains enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se racontaient tout et n'importe quoi, prenaient simplement le temps d'être là l'un pour l'autre, repoussant toujours un peu plus le moment de se quitter jusqu'au lendemain. Puis, un bruit sur la terrasse les fit sursauter.

« Mari, c'est normal ça? »

Elle secouât la tête, les yeux élargis par la peur alors qu'elle voyait un ombre bouger à travers la trappe. « Il y a quelqu'un dehors. »

« C'est impossible, personne ne peut monter jusque-là. Enfin, à part moi. »

« Tikki, où es-tu? »

« Je suis là Marinette. »

« Tenez-vous prêts Plagg et toi. On a de la visite. »

Alors qu'elle avertissait les kwamis, Adrien avait déjà entreprit d'ouvrir la trappe pour aller investiguer.

« Chaton, attends-nous. On y va tous ensemble. »

Il fût le premier à sortir. Marinette et les kwamis avaient à peine eu le temps de passer la tête qu'une silhouette emprisonnait déjà le jeune homme dans une étreinte puissante. Surprise, sa partenaire poussât un cri de terreur mais l'assaillant ne bronchât même pas.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. »

Elle relâchât Adrien et l'éloignât pour lui jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur. « Tu es toujours aussi beau. »

Le modèle écarquillait les yeux alors qu'il contemplait la silhouette colorée qu'il avait devant lui. « Maman! »

Marinette et les deux kwamis étaient figés. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'adolescente s'était préparée à invoquer Tikki et engager le combat mais dès qu'elle avait compris qui se trouvait sur son balcon, la stupeur l'avait paralysée.

Dans la chambre plus bas, Tom et Sabine s'était précipité en trombe en entendant les cris de leur fille. « Ma chérie, ma chérie, ça va? »

« Oui maman. Tout va bien. »

La mère d'Adrien se détranformât pour répondre aux questions muettes de son fils.

« Maman. » Ce fût son tour de la prendre dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Qu'est-ce… je… pourquoi? »

Elle le décollât et jetât un regard à Marinette. « Il vaudrait mieux entrer, ne restons pas à la vue de tous. »

La jeune fille hochât la tête et Sabine qui avait tout entendu d'où elle était intervint. « Bien sûr, entrez vite, je vais préparer du café. »

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la petite cuisine au-dessus de la boulangerie. Adrien, aux côtés de sa mère, avait la tête dans les mains et n'osait plus regarder quiconque. Il secouait ses boucles dorées en répétant à intervalles réguliers. « Pourquoi j'ai rien vu? »

Marinette tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter en lui passant la main dans le dos, mais il était totalement sous le choc.

Tom et Sabine étaient eux aussi visiblement perturbés alors que la grande femme blonde refoulait ses larmes en jouant dans les cheveux de son fils.

« Moi aussi mon chéri je l'apprends. M. Fu dit qu'il ne peut en être certain à 100% mais que tout pointe en cette direction. J'ai… je me sens si coupable, je t'ai laissé à sa merci pendant tout ce temps. Et M. Fu… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il s'en doutait, il… il s'est servi de toi. Tu étais l'appât, tu étais le test. »

Adrien relevât la tête avec un air déterminé. « Non maman, M. Fu a bien fait. Il n'y a qu'un seul méchant dans l'histoire et il a assez ri de nous comme ça. Viens ma Lady, on va l'affronter et régler ça une bonne fois pour toute. »

Il vint pour se lever mais sa mère lui imposât de se rasseoir d'une simple pression sur son épaule. « Non mon chéri. Ne te lance pas comme cela dans la gueule du loup. M. Fu est allé tâter le terrain. Il nous avertira quand viendra le temps de l'affronter. Il faut attendre, tu veux? »

À ce moment, on sonnât à la porte et humains comme kwamis sursautèrent. Tremblante, Sabine se levât pour aller ouvrir, Tom à ses talons. Quand ils revinrent, rapportant un vieux chinois avec eux, la tension était encore plus palpable.

Marinette se levât et se dirigeât doucement vers le vieil homme dont l'expression semblait être un mélange de tristesse et de honte. Elle s'agenouillât devant lui et lui prit une main entre les siennes.

« Maître? »

« Je suis désolé Ladybug… j'ai échoué. Le Papillon s'est enfui. »

Tous se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

Adrien était encore plus sonné que les autres. « Mais… comment? Je veux dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Où peut-il bien être allé? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? »

C'est sa mère qui répondit. Malgré les larmes, elle avait un air déterminé. « C'est simple mon chéri, il va faire comme il a toujours fait. Il va se cacher et continuer à envoyer ses soldats au combat à sa place. » Elle le prit dans ses bras. « Mais je te promets que nous allons le retrouver. Nous savons maintenant qui il est… »

Tom se joignit à la conversation. «Oui et on va commencer par mettre le monde entier au courant de qui il est et… »

M. Fu l'interrompit. « Non non non, c'est totalement hors de question. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. S'il est conscient que la population connaît son identité, il peut s'en prendre à des innocents de peur d'être dénoncés. Personne d'autre que nous ne doit être au courant. » 

Marinette regardât le maître avec respect. Il avait raison, aucun innocent ne devait être mis en danger. « Maître, il connaît l'identité du Chat Noir et du Paon, est-ce qu'il connaît la mienne aussi? »

« Pas encore Ladybug… espérons qu'il ne le sache jamais. »

« Mais il vous connaît vous; n'est-ce pas dangereux? »

« Il ne peut pas me trouver. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je suis en sécurité. »

« Et nous? » demandât Adrien.

« Le Papillon est intelligent, il n'osera pas une guerre ouverte contre tous les détenteurs des Miraculous à la fois. Il continuera à envoyer ses akumas. »

Le garçon prit un air sarcastique. « Rien de nouveau sous le soleil quoi. Ah oui, c'est vrai… maintenant je sais que mon pire ennemi est mon propre père. »

Sa mère s'empressât de le réconforter. « Tu n'es plus seul mon chéri, je suis là. »

Sa copine vint s'accrocher à son bras. « Et moi aussi. »

Plagg s'installât sur son épaule. « On est une équipe gamin. »

Machinalement, Adrien allât caresser la tête de son kwami. « Ouais, on est une équipe. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Vous l'aviez pas vu venir celle-là hein? Bien oui, il paraît que Gabriel Agreste est le Papillon.**_


	30. 15 ans plus tard

15 ans plus tard

Le Papillon n'avait pas été facile à vaincre mais il fallait bien qu'un jour, il fasse une erreur. Chat Noir, Ladybug et la Femme Paon s'étaient adjoint les services de M. Fu et de tous les élèves de la classe pour mettre la main sur le pire vilain qu'avait connu Paris. Amalgamant les talents de journaliste d'Alya, les connaissances technologiques de Max, la créativité de Nino, l'influence de Chloé ainsi que les différents attributs de chacun des élèves, l'enquête avait fini par aboutir et Gabriel Agreste croupissait maintenant en prison.

Nathalie avait enfin été libérée du joug de son patron et, à la demande d'Adrien, offrait maintenant ses loyaux services à Marinette qui bénéficiait ainsi d'une expérience inestimable dans le domaine de la mode. Les premiers pas de la styliste dans ce monde sans merci étaient plutôt modestes, mais elle persistait et redoublait d'effort pour éventuellement se faire un nom qui ne lui appartiendrait qu'à elle et se distinguerait nettement de l'empire qu'avait bâti son beau-père. De toute façon, elle était encore jeune et d'autres projets, plus dynamiques, tenaient le couple Agreste occupé en permanence.

D'abord, il y avait le travail d'Adrien : son amour pour la physique, jumelé à son expérience de superhéros, l'avait mené tout droit vers une carrière dans la police scientifique. Marinette, qui était toujours aussi, enfin… Marinette, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des scénarios catastrophes dans lequel son époux se faisait descendre par un criminel qui se sentait menacé par le talent indéniable du policier. Mais Plagg continuait de veiller sur Adrien (jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, leur avait dit le gardien) et Tikki de rassurer Marinette avec la sagesse que lui conféraient ses 5000 ans.

Puis, il y avait ces trois merveilles, issus de l'amour des deux superhéros. Emma, trois ans, avec sa chevelure dorée et ses yeux bleus étaient une enfant adorable, quoiqu'aussi impulsive que son père, et elle ne laissait que peu de répit à ses parents. Les jumeaux, Louis et Hugo, avec leur chevelure noire et leurs yeux verts étaient de charmants poupons de un an et demi qui, même s'ils étaient relativement calmes, demeuraient des bébés normaux avec des besoins de bébés normaux, tout cela multiplié par deux. Bref, Adrien et Marinette ne voyait pas les journées passer. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Étonnamment, c'était une idée de Chloé et comme elle en avait les moyens... 15 ans plus tard, c'était le moment pour nos compagnons de tous se retrouver afin de parler à nouveau du bon vieux temps, de se donner des nouvelles et de tout simplement avoir du bon temps. "Amenez toute votre famille!", leur avait-elle dit. Et c'est ainsi que, sur invitation de la nouvelle directrice du Palace le Grand Paris, toute la troupe se préparait à passer la soirée et la nuit au prestigieux établissement.

Quand Marinette et Adrien entrèrent dans la salle où avait lieu la fête, ils repérèrent de suite Alya et Nino et allèrent les rejoindre. Malgré plusieurs tempêtes, malgré la tendance de la rousse à donner beaucoup d'importance à son travail, malgré le fait que le jeune homme devait s'absenter régulièrement pour son métier d'ingénieur de son et malgré qu'il ait été plutôt ardue pour eux d'avoir leur premier enfant, le couple tenait bon. Ils semblaient toujours aussi amoureux, toujours aussi complices et la naissance de Marie, leur toute première fille qui avait à peine deux mois, les avait rapproché encore plus, si jamais c'était possible. La journaliste, les cernes aux yeux et les traits tirés regardait d'un air anxieux la nounou qui berçait leur pupille en chantant une douce berceuse.

"Y'a que Chloé pour engager des nounous pour une fête. Remarque, elle doit bénéficier de leur service à longueur de journée. "

Adrien intervint en faveur de son amie d'enfance. "Tu connais mal Chloé, dès qu'elle peut avoir son petit Édouard dans les bras, elle n'hésite pas. Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle a engagé des nounous, c'est pour l'avoir constamment dans son champ de vision."

Marinette rajoutât. "En tout cas, ça nous permet de voir les petites frimousses de tout le monde et de prendre congé en même temps." Elle jetât un œil vers le coin où s'amusaient les jumeaux. Ils se lançaient des balles de mousses en riant aux éclats sous le regard tendre d'une employée de Chloé. "Et elle sait choisir, elles ont toutes l'air parfaites pour le rôle."

Alya aperçut du coin de l'œil une scène qui la fit rire aux éclats. "En tout cas, il y en a une qui a gagné le gros lot."

Pas loin d'eux, on pouvait voir une nounou, l'air exaspéré, qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir deux jumeaux de 5 ans qui lui tournaient autour en se lançant des défis. Les deux petits diables, un garçon et une fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, ressemblaient tellement à leurs parents qu'il était impossible de nier qui ils étaient.

Marinette les regardait aller avec le sourie, ils semblaient tout aussi énergiques que Kim et Alix. "On dirait qu'ils vont en faire des champions olympiques de course."

Nino acquiesça. "Ouais, c'est trop dommage que Kim n'ait pas pu y aller. Le mec, il était carrément dément pour la course. "

Adrien s'informât. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Bah, il est arrivé 4e lors des sélections. Une mauvaise journée selon lui parce qu'il était capable de faire un bien meilleur temps."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font maintenant?"

C'est Alya qui répondit. "Oh, Alix est professeur d'éducation physique au collège, il paraît que les élèves l'adorent. Faut dire qu'elle a jamais abandonné ses cheveux roses et avec son langage coloré, y'a de quoi être apprécié des ados."

"Et Kim?"

"Kim est entraineur privé. Il a quelques grands noms comme client. Mylène par exemple."

Parlant du loup la jeune actrice venait d'arriver au bras de son gros nounours. Il aurait été difficile de la reconnaître, ses cheveux soyeux, rien à voir avec les tortillons de l'adolescente, couraient dans son dos en cascades. Elle n'avait pas grandi énormément mais sa silhouette s'était affinée. À ses côtés, Yvan n'avait pas perdu de sa carrure. Toujours aussi impressionnant, son corps était composé de beaucoup plus de muscles que de gras, merci aux longues journées de travail dans le monde de la construction. Au côté de sa belle Mylène, il était fier comme un paon.

Marinette les regardait entrer avec admiration. "Ils ont vraiment changé tous les deux, enfin, je veux dire, physiquement. Heureusement, ils ont gardé leur bonne nature."

Alya éclatât de rire. "Arrête avec quelques contrats dans des séries télévisées..., y'a pas de quoi se prendre la tête."

"Certaines ont connu une grande popularité."

"En France."

"Et alors?" Dit Marinette. "C'est le plus beau pays du monde non? Il faudra pourtant qu'elle prenne congé un peu si elle veut avoir des enfants."

"Yvan en rêve." Dit Adrien. "Lorsqu'ils sont venus diner la dernière fois, il parlait que de ça."

"Oui" intervint sa conjointe "et Mylène a dit qu'elle finirait son dernier contrat d'abord. Vous les gars, vous passez votre temps à nous mettre la pression. Elle est encore jeune et je crois pas qu'elle ait l'ambition d'élever une famille de 14 enfants."

"En tout cas, Sabrina elle a l'intention de peupler tout le continent." Alya regardait en direction de la demoiselle en question, un poupon dans les bras, elle discutait avec Chloé. Pas très loin d'elles, son époux, un jeune policier, se débattait avec un garçonnet de 4 ans qui s'accrochait à sa jambe. "Non mais elle est rendue à combien, quatre?"

"Elle m'a dit tantôt qu'elle attend son cinquième." Intervint Nino.

Marinette regardât la scène avec un air attendri. " Femme au foyer. Eh bin, après toutes ces années à servir Chloé, son mari doit être comblé."

Alya renchérit. "Avec cinq enfants en plus, on peut vraiment dire qu'elle est née pour s'occuper des autres. "

Adrien jetait un regard circulaire à la pièce. "Mais où est Rose."

"Rose, tu veux rire?" Éclatât Alya. "Tu te souviens de l'assistante du Prince Ali, elle est autant sur le cas de Rose que sur celui du Prince. Elle a pas une minute à elle. Mais elle s'en plaint pas, tu sais comment elle est." Elle imitât une pose de Rose "C'est tellement romantique!"

"Tiens c'est Max" s'exclamât Nino. "Hey mec, comment tu vas."

"100% opérationnel Nino et toi."

"On peut pas mieux mec, on peut pas mieux. Alors toujours pas de nanas en vue."

"Négatif. La robotique prend tout mon temps. Je travaille sur un concept de robot qui fait la leçon aux enfants. Il devrait évoluer en même temps que le gamin et détecter les techniques d'apprentissage les plus rentables chez cet individu. Ce prototype va carrément révolutionner le monde de l'éducation. "

"Géniale, tu me laisseras t'interviewer pour mon blogue techno?"

"Bien sûr mais pas maintenant, les détails du projet sont classés top secret. Hey, c'est Kim, je vous laisse, il y a longtemps que je l'ai pas vu."

Marinette fit un survol rapide des individus. "Je crois que tout le monde y est."

Adrien s'interposât. "Non, je n'ai pas vu Nath et Juleka."

Alya ne pût retenir son fou rire. "Ces deux-là, depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés..."

"Oui Nath m'a raconté son voyage en Amérique." Renchérit Marinette. "Deux ans, il pensait jamais tenir le coup aussi loin de sa Juleka. Mais au moins maintenant, sa BD est officiellement lancée et sa présence là-bas n'est plus essentielle."

"Tant mieux" répondit Alya. "Ils vont enfin pouvoir bâtir leur famille. Mais ils feraient mieux d'arriver vite."

Marinette parût décontenancée. "Mais pourquoi?"

Sa copine lui fît un clin d'œil. "Tu vas voir!"

La styliste jetât un regard inquiet à son mari qui haussât les épaules pour signifier qu'il ne savait rien.

Il prit encore un bon trente minutes avant que les deux retardataires fassent leur apparition. Chloé, qui ne tenait plus en place, invitât tout le monde à s'asseoir et la pièce fût soudainement plongée dans le noir. Sur un des murs s'ouvrirent d'épais rideaux rouges qui dévoilaient un grand écran blanc. La musique commençât et bientôt, des images se mirent à défiler. Au début, il y eut plusieurs photos et petites vidéos des camarades de classes: des projets qu'ils avaient réalisés, des fêtes auxquelles ils avaient participés ou simplement des échantillons du quotidien des élèves il y avait maintenant quinze ans.

Après ce moment qui fit rire et pleurer les invités, commença un autre court métrage, tout aussi riche en émotion. Des images de Ladybug et Chat Noir en pleine action se mêlaient à des portions de reportages télévisés traitant de leur exploit et d'intervention d'Alya à travers le fameux Ladyblog. La projection se terminât avec un témoignage de chacun des élèves. Chaque individu, kwami inclut, faisait son éloge aux superhéros, avec ou sans le masque. Pour couronner le tout, on projetât un appel en direct de Rose qui tenait absolument à saluer ses camarades de classe personnellement.

Quand on allumât de nouveau les lumières, Adrien jetât un œil ravi vers sa conjointe et fût surpris de la trouver totalement inconsolable.

"Ma Lady, ça va?"

"Oh Chaton, c'était le bon temps."


End file.
